My Boyfriend is A Vampire
by inchan88
Summary: (Complete)(Remake)Takdir mempertemukan Baekhyun, seorang namja yang sering dikira yeoja karena kecantikannya dengan Vampire tampan bernama Chanyeol. "Aku diyatakan meninggal, tapi mengapa aku malah menjadi seorang yeoja?" [M, Supernatural, Mysteri, Gender bender, Romance, Chanbaek]
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **My Boyfriend Is Vampire**

 **(REMAKE dari sebuah manhwa/komik dengan judul yang sama)**

 **Chanbaek**

 **Kris, Sehun, Kai, and Other**

 **Genre: Drama, Gender Bender, Mysteriy, Romance, School Life, Supernatural.**

 **Rate : M**

 **H** **anya meminjam nama untuk mendukung cerita, adapun tokoh aslinya bukan milikku (T-T).** **Cerita aslinya juga bukan milikku, tapi milik komikusnya, aku hanya meremake dari sebuah manhwa favoritku.**

Tak peduli tatapan ngeri orang-orang yang ia lewati sepanjang trotoar, Baekhyun terus berjalan merambati dinding-dinding pertokoan. Leher sampai kepalanya terasa berdengut nyeri hingga mengakibatkan ia berjalan sempoyongan karenanya. Semakin lama kepalanya terasa semakin nyeri mana kala darah yang merembas menodai kemeja putihnya semakin banyak. Iapun berhenti sejenak dengan berpegangan pada dinding, berharap itu sedikit mengurangi nyeri yang ia rasakan. Saat menundukan kepalanya, ia sempat ngeri melihat darahnya sendiri yang kini menetes hingga ke tanah.

"Kyaaaaa!"

Terdengar teriakan histeris seorang yeoja yang baru keluar dari toko saat melihat keadaannya. Tapi Baekhyun tak pedulikan itu, untuk menobang tubuhnya sendiri saja ia sudah kepayahan.

'aku sekarat, Uhh!'

Setelah itu pandangan Baekhyun menjadi buram, iapun tersungkur di tanah dan tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

"Ehh?" Semua orang yang ada di sana nampak terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun merosot ketanah. Seorang namja terlihat memberanikan diri mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang meringkuk di tanah dan sudah tak bergerak sama sekali.

"H-hei! hei! hei!" seru namja itu mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang tak ada reaksi apapun. Namja itupun segera memeriksa denyut nadi di leher Baekhyun.

"D-dia meninggal!" pekik namja itu seraya menengok kearah ketemannya yang sejak tadi juga ikut menyaksikannya.

"A-apa?" teman namja itu tampak menatap ngeri tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Ini pembunuhan, cepat panggil polisi!" perintah namja itu pada temannya. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran teman namja itupun mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan segera menghubungi polisi. Sementara namja itu sendiri nampak melepas kemeja yang melapisi kaus putihnya lalu menutupi tubuh Baekhyun dengan kemeja itu.

"Apa dia benar sudah mati?" tanya seorang namja lain yang ikut mendekati tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku memeriksa denyut nadinya, dia sudah meninggal," ucap namja si pemilik kemeja denganbegitu yakin.

"Aku sudah menghubugi polisi," ucap teman manja itu seraya melihat tubuh Baekhyun lebih dekat.

Sret

Tanpa mereka sadari kaki Baekhyun yang tadinya menekuk nampak bergerak dan berubah posisi. Angin tiba-tiba bertiup menyingkap kemeja yang semula menutupi tubuh Baekhyun menjadi hanya menutupi kepalanya saja.

Uuuuwiuuuuuuu Wiu wiu wiu wiu

Terdengar sirine mobil polisi yang baru saja tiba.

"Apa benar ada pembunuhan?" tanya seorang polisi pada salah seorang yang ada di tempat kejadian.

"Iya, dia meninggal dengan luka di lehernya," ucap orang itu dengan sedikit ngeri.

"Luka di leher?" tanya polisi yang satunya seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Mungkin ini pembunuhan berantai yang targetnya orang cantik?" ucap orang itu lagi dengan sedikit ragu.

"Emm," polisi itu nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu meninggalkan orang tersebut dan berjalan mendekati tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku menutupinya dengan kemejaku," ucap namja yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di dekat Baekhyun.

Polisi itu pun berjongkok dan memegang kemeja namja itu untuk memeriksanya sendiri. Dengan perlahan polisi itupun mengangkat kemeja yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi, belum sempat ia membuka dan melihat wajah Baekhyun, sesuatu terjadi dan mengejutkan polisi itu.

"Aaaa!" pekik polisi itu saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun bangkit dan terduduk.

"Uhk uhk uhk" Baekhyun nampak terbatuk-batuk seraya memegangi dadanya. Rasanya benar-benar sesak kala oksigen mulai memasuki rongga paru-parunya kembali, yang sebelumnya sempat meninggalkannya.

"D-ia hidup! Dia hidup lagi! T-tadi dia sudah meninggal," ucap namja itu panik dengan ketakutan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya dia masih hidup," ucap polisi itu seraya melirik namja itu.

"A-aku sudah memeriksa denyut nadinya," ucap namja itu panik saat tatapan polisi itu seakan menghakiminya.

"Nak, kenapa kau berdarah? apa kau habis berkelahi?" tanya polisi yang satunya seraya menatap Baekhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa," ucap Baekhyun dengan entengnya seraya berdiri dengan tegak seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Apa maksudmu? lehermu terluka!" ucap polisi itu seraya menunjuk leher Baekhyun.

"Ini karena tadi aku terjatuh," ucap Baekhyun acuh tak acuh seraya membersihkan debu di celananya.

"Apa?" polisi itu tampak tak yakin dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"T-tunggu!" pekik polisi yang satunya lagi saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun melarikan diri begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja," ucap polisi itu seraya melihat punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

"Sepertinya dia berkelahi dengan geng di sekitar sini, biarkan saja, ayo kita pergi!" ajak polisi yang satunya lalu bergegas mendekati mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

"Apa?" namja yang tadi meminjamkan kemejanya nampak masih belum percaya saat melihat Baekhyun berlari dengan gesitnya dan terlihat baik-baik saja. Padahal ia sangat yakin kalau raga Baekhyun tadi sudah tak bernyawa.

"Dia seharusnya sudah benar-benar mati," gumam namja itu seraya melihat punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan.

000

Tap Tap Tap

Blam

Baekhyun pun sampai di asramanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku merasa tubuhku terbakar dan tercekik sampai sekarat, aku pikir aku sudah sekarat tadi," gumam Baekhyun seraya berjalan mendekati cermin. Ia pun segera menyingkap kerah bajunya guna melihat luka di lehernya.

"Eh? tak ada luka di leherku? lukanya menghilang tanpa bekas," gumam Baekhyun sedikit tak percaya seraya meraba lehernya yang kembali mulus seperti sedia kala.

"Apa kau sudah pulang Baekhyun?" terdengar teriakan penjaga asrama yang sudah Baekhyun hafal suaranya.

"Ah! I-ya," pekik Baekhyun seraya berjengit kaget.

"Teman sekamarmu sedang pergi keluar, matilan lampumu dan tidur pukul 10!" ucap penjaga asrama itu dengan suara lantang.

"Iya Ssaem," teriak Baekhyun seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar penjaga asrama itu berjalan menjauhi kamar Baekhyun.

"Huhh! Sekarang yang harus aku lakukan ialah mandi dan mencuci darah di bajuku," gumam Baekhyun seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sret

Satu demi satu pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan meluncur di lantai kamar mandi. Ia pun segera memutar kran dan menguyur tubuhnya dengan shower.

"Eh?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan ada yang ganjal dengan dirinya saat ia menyentuh bagian dadanya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dadanya menjadi berisi dan bulat seperti milik wanita. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Baekhyun melirik pantulan dirinya pada cermin didepannya. Tak menunggu lama, Baekhyun pun mebulatkan matanya selebar-lebarnya.

"Aaaaa!" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin di dapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya penjaga asrama itu yang ternyata kembali lagi saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"B-bukan apa-apa Ssaem, ada kecoak tadi," ucap Baekhyun seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baekhyun, kau tak seperti biasanya, ada apa?" tanya penjaga asrama itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Kecoak itu tiba-tiba melompat, jadi aku agak takut, haha," ucap Baekhyun seraya tertawa garing.

"Cepat selesaikan mandimu dan tidur," ucap penjaga asrama itu sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Iya, selamat malam Ssaem!"

Baekhyun kembali mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia memutar tubuhnya guna melihat lebih jelas pantatnya yang kini menjadi lebih bulat dan berisi. Tak hanya itu, pinggangnya menjadi semakin ramping meskipun dulu sudah ramping, ditambah tonjolan di dadanya yang kini membesar.

"Apa-apaan ini? aku menjadi seorang wanita?" pekik Baekhyun seraya menatap ngeri pantulan dirinya di cermin dan menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" teriak Baekhyun memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

000

1 bulan sebelumnya.

Baekhyun berjalan seorang diri di taman kota untuk menemui salah satu temannya. Sesampainya di sana iapun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok temannya itu. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berdiri ada tiga namja seusianya yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Anak yang itu?" tanya Yongguk teman dari namja yang bernama Daehyun seraya menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

"I-iya, anak yang itu," jawab Daehyun dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Terlihat jelas kalau diam-diam Daehyun menyukai Baekhyun.

"Cantik, tapi entah kenapa-," Yongguk menggantungkan ucapannya seraya mengamati Baekhyun lebih detail.

"Agak aneh?" sambung Youngjae yang sejak tadi juga ikut memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Apa dia memang seorang yeoja?" tanya Yongguk seraya mengeryitkan alisnya dan melirik Daehyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hei! kau pikir aku akan jatuh cinta pada seorang namja?" pekik Daehyun tak terima seraya memandang Yongguk kesal.

"Walaupun dia terlihat agak tomboy-" Yongguk kembali menggantungkan ucapannya seraya mengamati fisik Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah.

"Tapi entah mengapa terlihat lembut," sambung Youngjae seolah-olah tau apa yang tengah difikirkan Yongguk.

Kaing Kaing

Seekor anjing jenis Shih-Tzu tampak berlari arah Baekhyun lalu berhenti berlari dan memandangi wajah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi takut.

"Apa kau tersesat?" tanya Baekhyun seraya berjongkok lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil anjing itu dan membawanya kedekapannya.

"Kyaaaa kau manis sekali," pekik Baekhyun senang seraya mengusak pipinya sendiri pada pipi anjing mungil itu.

Blush

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari eye smile nya itu membuat ketiga namja itu terpesona dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Ya ampun Lulu! ternyata kau ada disini?" terlihat seorang yeoja berlari mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ah! ini," Baekhyun segera memberikan anjing itu kepada pemiliknya dengan sedikit tak rela.

"Terima kasih," ucap yeoja itu seraya tersenyum manis sebelum berlalu pergi.

Daehyun yang menyadari binar kekaguman yang ditunjukan kedua temannya itupun mendengus geli melihatnya.

"Jadi kalian masih mengira kalau dia itu namja?" tanya Daehyun seraya memegang pundak Yongguk.

"Emmmmm," gumam Yongguk serya berfikir sejenak meresapi apa ucapan Daehyun ucapkan, sementara matanya terlihat masih tertuju kearah Baekhyun.

"Siapapun akan jatuh cinta pada yeoja seperti itu," timpal Youngjae seraya berdecak penuh kekaguman.

"Itulah daya tarik seseorang, agak tomboy dan sulit ditebak, tapi mempunyai senyuman yang langka dan indah, sekali kau melihatnya, kau tak akan bisa melupakannya," ucap Daehyun dengan nada bangga.

"Yeah," gumam Yongguk yang akhirnya menyetujui pendapat Daehyun.

"Aku setuju," ucap Youngjae seraya memegang dagunya sendiri seolah dia sedang berfikir.

"Benarkan?" tanya Daehyun seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tunggu apa lagi, katakan padanya sekarang juga," ucap keduanya seraya mendorong punggung Daehyun secara tiba-tiba.

"Ah! a-apa yang kalian lakukan," pekik Daehyun panik saat teman-temannya mendorongnya dengan sengaja.

"Jika kau namja sejati, manfaatkan kesempatan yang ada," ucap Youngjae seraya memberi semangat kepada Daehyun.

Mendengar keributan di tempat yng tak jauh darinya, Baekhyun pun menengok dan mendapati ada tiga namja yang tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu. Lalu tak lama kemudian salah satu dari mereka terlihat berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Sementara dua di antaranya terlihat seperti menyemangati namja itu. Baekhyun pun mengeryitkan alisnya saat namja itu tau-tau berdiri di depannya.

"H-hei," sapa Daehyun dengan sedikit kikuk saat dia sudah ada di depan Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun semakin mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Ada yang ingin dikatakannya padamu," ucap Yongguk seraya menepuk punggung Daehyun guna memberi semangat lalu mundur beberapa langkah setelahnya.

"Sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"S-sebenarnya-" Daehyun terlihat sangat gugup seraya memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Berjuanglah!" ucap kedua teman Daehyun bermaksud menyemangati.

"A-aku menyukaimu, maukah kau kencan denganku?" ucap Daehyun dengan pipi yang bersemu merah seraya menatap Baekhyun penuh harap.

"APA?" seketika Baekhyun melebarkan bola matanya. Dia benar-benar terkejut mendapati namja asing yang berdiri di depannya kini tengah menyatakan cinta padanya. Apa namja ini buta? hingga tak melihat kalau Baekhyun itu seorang namja juga sama seperti namja itu.

"Apakah kau homo?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya dengan ekspresi jijik.

"APA?" tentu saja Daehyun terkejut atas pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan barusan. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah jawaban dari pernyataan cintanya, bukan tuduhan yang terdengar lebih seperti mencemoohnya itu.

"Kau lihat! aku seorang namja sama seperti dirimu, masihkah kau ingin berkencan denganku?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memandang Daehyun dengan ekspresi datar.

"A-apa?" Daehyun seketika syok mendengar apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku ini seorang namja, jika kau mengerti cepatlah menyingkir dari hadapanku!" ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi jengah.

"Tak mungkin! aku tak percaya," ucap Daehyun seraya menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku benar-benar seorang namja," ucap Baekhyun acuh tak acuh seraya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Jangan berbohong, jika kau memang tak ingin kencan denganku katakan saja!" ucap Daehyun dengan ekspresi terluka, terlihat jelas kalau dia tak percaya dengan pengakuan Baekhyun yang ternyata seorang namja.

"Apa?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat Daehyun yang masih bersikukuh mengiranya seorang yeoja. Sepertinya Daehyun tak sadar kalau saat ini ia telah melukai harga diri Baekhyun sebagai seorang namja.

"Bukannya berlebihan menyebut dirimu sendiri namja dan mengataiku homo, kalau tak suka bilang saja, jangan berkata keterlaluan seperti itu," ucap Daehyun seraya mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kesal.

'UHH!' sudah cukup, kesabaran Baekhyun benar-benar habis saat ini. Ia benar-benar geram pada namja di depannya ini yang tetap mengiranya seorang yeoja. Tangan Baekhyun pun terkepal erat dan siap untuk menghantam wajah Daehyun.

"Aku sudah mencoba bersabar, aku tak dapat menahannya lagi, HIYAAAAAA!" dengan emosi yang sudah memuncak hingga kebubun-ubun pukulan telak mendarat di wajah Daehyun hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah. Masih belum puas dengan itu ia segera menendang wajah Daehyun dengan beringas. Daehyun yang sudah babak pelur pun segera bangkit dan siap melarikan diri dari amukan Baekhyun, namun sayangnya ia terlambat karena Baekhyun sudah mencapainya terlebih dahulu dan menendang punggung Daehyun hingga tersungkur lagi ketanah. Tak mau menyerah Daehyun pun segera bangkit dan berlari mendekati kedua temannya yang nampak bergetar ketakutan seraya berpelukan.

"Dia mengerikan," ucap Daehyun seraya menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya saat sudah berhasil menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Lihat ini baik-baik!" ucap Baekhyun seraya menanggalkan kaus yang dikenakannya. Baekhyun sengaja melakukan itu agar Daehyun dan dua temannya percaya kalau dia benar-benar seorang namja.

"A-apa-apaan kau?" ucap Daehyun panik saat melihat Baekhyun akan membuka kausnya.

"Apa aku masih terlihat seperti yeoja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah angkuh seraya menunjukan tubuh kerempengnya dengan bangga yang kini tak tertutupi apapun.

Siing

"Ahh!" Yongguk terkejut melihat tubuh rata Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak ada tonjolan besar di bagian dadanya.

"Dia seorang namja?" tanya Youngjae dengan wajah cengok.

"Tak mungkin!" pekik Daehyun dengan ekspresi menyedihkan.

"M-maaf, kami akan pergi," ucap Youngjae sembari merangkak ketakutan.

"Ya kau pergilah dulu," ucap Daehyun dengan ekspresi syok yang belum meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Siapa bilang kalian boleh pergi!" ucap Baekhyun dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan seraya menguatkan kepalan tangannya.

0

0

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja berjalan sembari menengok kesana kemari seperti tengah mencari seseorang.

"Baekhyun si brengsek itu, katanya mau bertemu di sini," gumamnya seraya menengok kesana kemari.

"Eh?" samar-samar dia mendengar suara keributan. Ia pun memicingkan matanya saat menemukan asal suara keributan itu. Tak menunggu lama ia segera berlari menghampiri keributan itu setelah menyadari bahwa yang tengah menendang dan memukul seseorang dengan membabi buta itu adalah seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya.

Buagh Bugh Bagh Bugh

"Aaaakh" rintih Deahyun kesakitan saat Baekhyun terus menendang tubuhnya.

"Kami yang salah, maafkan kami," ucap Yongguk memohon pada Baekhyun untuk berhenti menendangi mereka bertiga.

"Ini baru permulaan," ucap Baekhyun disela aksi brutalnya.

"Ampuni kami!" ucap Youngjae seraya meringis perih memegangi pipinya yang terkena pukulan Baekhyun.

"Hiyaaaa!" Baekhyun siap menginjak perut Daehyun tapi seseorang sudah mencegahnya terlebih dahulu dengan menahan gerakannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Jjang!" ucap namja yang baru datang itu seraya menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

(Jjang adalah panggilan informal untuk ketua geng lebih informal dari Hyungnim)

"Apa? lepas kai!" ucap Baekhyun seraya berontak saat namja yang bernama Kim Jongin atau lebih sering disapa Kai itu menahan pergerakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Jongin seraya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Namja ini mengira aku seorang yeoja dan menyatakan cinta padaku, mereka bahkan tak percaya saat aku mengatakan kalau aku ini namja," ucap Baekhyun geram seraya berusaha menendang Daehyun yang sudah tersungkur pasrah dibawah kakinya, iapun berusaha berontak dari kukuhan Jongin di belakangnya.

"Haha! tentu saja," ucap Jongin seraya mendengus geli lalu mengapit leher Baekhyun dengan santainya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan TENTU SAJA?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap geram Jongin yang kini merangkulnya.

"Aku beri tahu ya? saat dirimu tenang dan terkendali, tentu saja kau akan dikira sebagai yeoja, kekeke, pakai bajumu! orang-orang melihat kemari," ucap Jongin seraya terkekeh geli lalu melemparkan baju yang tadi Baekhyun tanggalkan. Dengan sigap Baekhyun pun menangkap bajunya dan segera mengenakannya.

"Bersenang-senanglah!" ucap Jongin seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah tiga namja yang ternyata tengah berusaha melarikan diri.

"Woiiii! mau kemana kalian?" pekik Baekhyun yang baru menyadari kalau ketiga namja itu melarikan diri darinya dengan berlari terbirit-birit.

"Sedikit lagi, maka kita harus memanggil ambulan, bisakah kau membayar biaya perawatannya?" tanya Jongin dengan entengnya seraya meletakkan satu lengannya bertumpu pada bahu Baekhyun.

"Huhh!" Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan pelan seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sial aku pikir aku tak akan dikira yeoja lagi setelah memasuki tahun kedua, tapi nyatanya tidak," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Walau kau di tahun Kedua, kau masih terlihat seperti yeoja Jjang," ucap Jongin seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun disertai kekehan geli.

Ctak ctak

"APA?" ucap Baekhyun geram. Muncul perempatan di dahi Baekhyun.

Grep

"Apakah kau masih ingin mengatakan itu lagi?" ucap Baekhyun geram seraya mencengkeram kerah baju Jongin.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda," ucap Jongin seraya begidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam Baekhyun padanya.

"Sial," umpat Baekhyun seraya melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Jongin.

"Huhh, Jjang kemarin beberapa orang kita telah berhasil dikalahkan," ucap Jongin seraya mengelus dadanya lega setelah bebas dari amukan Baekhyun.

"Apa?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut seraya menengok kearah Jongin.

"Iya, belakangan ini mereka telah dikalahkan di dekat gudang yang ada di tengah hutan," ucap Jongin seraya berjalan di samping Baekhyun.

"Di dekat gudang itu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit geram.

"Ruangannya cukup besar dan tersembunyi, jadi anggota kita sering menggunakannya untuk tempat pertemuan, setelah orang lain menemukan tempat itu, anggota kita yang mendekat akan dipukuli," terang Jongin kemudian.

"Idiot macam apa yang membuat masalah dengan anak sekolah kita?" tanya Baekhyun dengan berangnya.

"Bukan hanya sekolah kita saja, anak-anak dari sekolah lain dekat gudang itu juga, mereka diserang habis-habisan bila mendekat, apalagi saat malam datang," tambah Jongin lagi seraya melirik kearah Baekhyun.

"Anak-anak dari sekolah lain juga?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Ya, kau tau gudang adalah tempat hangout yang populer bagi kebanyakan orang, itu tempat yang bagus untuk bersantai karena lokasinya di tengah hutan," tambah Jongin kemudian.

"Aku pernah kesana sebelumnya, agak menakutkan tapi tempatnya bersih, jadi itu tak masalah," ucap Baekhyun seraya menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Jongin.

"Karena yang singgah disana seseorang tak dikenal, bukan hanya teman kita saja, Kang wo-go dan temannya, serta geng lainnya mencoba menjauhi tempat itu bila malam tiba," ucap Jongin seraya membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

"Sebagai Jjang, SMA Kang Woo tak bisa bertahan, jadi aku pikir, pilihan bagus jika kau segera mengambil langkah sigap,"

"Aku, secara langsung?" tanya Baekhyun tak yakin.

"Aku tau kau benci dengan urusan seperti ini, tapi aku pikir itu baik jika kau yang melakukannya," ucap Jongin berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Sampai sekarang kita tak tau siapa mereka sebenarnya, SMA Kang Woo mengharapkanmu sebagai Jjang, panutan mereka,"

"Hemmmm, baiklah karena itu perintahmu-"

"Hahaha apa maksudmu dengan ini perintahku? Kau membuat seolah-olah aku ini Jjang, padahal aku ini Bu-Jjang," Jongin pun terkekeh garing seraya menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

(Bu-Jjang adalah seseorang yang berkuasa setelah Jjang atau bisa disebut wakil dari Jjang atau wakil dari ketua geng)

"Jujur saja aku hanyalah Jjang dari luar, bahkan aku tak mau menjadi Jjang, aku melakukannya karena kalian membelaku, satu-satunya yang memberi perintah itu kau Bu-Jjang," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Iya, tapi kau tetap yang terkuat," ucap Jongin yang memang sudah mengakui kehebatan Baekhyun dalam ilmu bela diri.

"Iya, tapi aku tak tertarik sama sekali, terserah kapanpun itu, hubungi aku!" ucap Baekhyun acuh seraya melenggang pergi.

"Ya, dia menjadi Jjang setelah meradang pada semua orang yang menganggapnya seorang yeoja," ucap Jongin seraya tersenyum tipis melihat punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

TBC

Nggak kreatif banget ya meremake dari sebuah komik,tapi aku suka ceritanya, aku menulis ini karena ini termasuk manhwa faforitku,

Tapi jangan kira me-remake sebuah komik itu gampang, kita harus bisa membaca situasi dari gambar yang tersedia, belum lagi kalau komik terjemah itu kebanyakkan bahasanya singkat banget dan tak baku. Jadi bila berminat baca mohon tinggalkan review ya? Terima kasih.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **(Awal mulanya Baekhyun menjadi seorang Jjang)**

Byun Baekhyun 18 tahun, siswa tahun kedua di Sekolah khusus namja. Saat masih bayi ia dibuang di depan sekolah TK, iapun tinggal di TK itu setelahnya. Meskipun begitu tak pernah sekalipun ia merasa kesepian ataupun miskin, karena ia senang tinggal di TK yang banyak temannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun merasa hidupnya sengsara, yaitu saat ia dipermainkan layaknya yeoja oleh teman-teman namjanya.

Saat Baekhyun mulai masuk SD ejekan itu semakin parah hingga usia 12 tahun, apalagi kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah, membuat teman-teman namjanya semakin gencar mengejeknya.

"Hentikan, aku ini namja," ucap Baekhyun kala itu seraya menghapus air matanya yang mulai menggenang.

"Jika aku tak melihatnya sendiri, aku tak akan percaya," ucap namja pendek bertubuh gempal.

"APA?" tentu Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya.

SRET

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun panik saat namja kecil bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya tengah mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Ayo kita lihat, apakah dia punya p*l*s," ucap namja bertubuh gempal itu seraya menunjukan seringaiannya.

"Seorang namja tak akan secantik ini," ucap namja bertubuh tinggi tadi yang ikut mengintimidasi Baekhyun.

"Kau tak terlihat seperti namja sama sekali," ucap teman dari 2 namja tadi.

"APA?" Baekhyun yang diintimidasi oleh 3 namja sekaligus itu pun, tubuhnya seketika bergetar panik.

"Aku akan membuka celanamu," ucap namja bertubuh gempal itu seraya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun sementara namja yang bertubuh tinggi menahan tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

"J-jangan lakukan itu padaku!" ucap Baekhyun panik berusaha berontak dari cengkraman namja bertubuh tinggi itu, apalagi saat melihat namja yang bertubuh gembal telah berhasil membuka kaitan celananya, Baekhyun semakin panik dibuatnya.

Drap drap drap

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru seorang namja yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kau siapa?" Ucap namja gembul itu geram saat tiba-tiba namja berkulit seputih susu datang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Melepas paksa celana seseorang itu keterlaluan tau!" Ucap namja berkulit itu seraya menatap sinis ketiga namja yang tengah mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Apapun yang kami lakukan bukan urusanmu," ucap namja gembul itu marah lalu melayangkan pukulanya kearah namja itu. Dengan sigap namja itupun menghindar dan menyerang balik namja gembul itu dengan sekali pukulan hingga ia terjerembab ke tanah.

"KAU!" namja bertubuh tinggi tadi tak terima saat temannya kalah telak, iapun segera membalasnya dengan menyerang namja itu tapi untungnya namja itu sudah terlebih dahulu memukul hidungnya hingga menimbulkan suara patahan tulang. Dapat dipastikan hidung namja tinggi itu retak seketika atau bahkan mengalami patah tulang.

"Aah! Hidungku mimisan," pekik namja tinggi itu seraya memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan.

"Mulutku berdarah," ucap namja bertubuh gempal seraya menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya. Sehun yang melihat itu tentu saja tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Aduh perutku," namja yang satunya lagi ikut mengaduh kesakitan serya berjalan menghampiri temannya.

"Apa kalian masih mau merasakan pukulan mautku?" ucap Sehun seraya menunjukan kepalan tangannya dan menatap mereka bertiga bengis.

"Aaaaaaa!" Mereka bertiga pun segera melarikan diri karena takut dihajar lagi oleh namja itu. Setelah memastikan bahwa ketiga namja itu benar-benar pergi, namja itupun menengok kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya seraya menunjukan raut wajah khawatirnya kearah Baekhyun.

"I-iya," ucap Baekhyun kikuk.

'Waaah! Mengalahkan tiga namja sekaligus, keren sekali,' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati seraya menatap namja itu penuh kekaguman.

"Emmm, bisa kau naikan celanamu?" ucap namja itu seraya memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

'Ehh?' Baekhyun mengeryitkan alisnya bingung mencoba mencerna apa yang namja itu katakan. Lalu iapun segera melihat kebawah guna memastikan apakah yang dimaksud namja itu adalah dirinya.

Blush

"Ahh!" Pekik Baekhyun terkejut saat baru menyadari kalau celananya sudah turun hingga sebatas Lutut mengekspos bokser pendek warna cream nya. Tak menunggu lama Baekhyun segera menaikkan celananya kembali.

"T-terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum kikuk dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Rumahmu ada dimana?" Tanya namja itu setelah memastikan kalau Baekhyun telah memakai celananya kembali.

"Eehh?"

"Jika kau pergi sendiri mungkin akan berbahaya, jadi aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

"Apa?," Baekhyun mengeryitkan alisnya tak mengerti maksud dari yang namja itu katakan.

"Kalau kau pulang sendiri, mungkin saja kau akan bertemu namja lain yang suka melucuti pakaian yeoja," terang namja itu kemudian saat melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu seketika Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

'Lagi-lagi aku dikira yeoja,' iner Baekhyun kesal. Tak menunggu lama, ia pun segera melepas celananya kembali.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya namja itu panik saat Baekhyun bermaksud melepas celananya.

Sret

Dengan sekali tarikan, celana serta bokser Baekhyun sudah turun hingga sebatas lutut dan memperlihatkan pip mungil yang menggantung di antara selakangannya.

'Ahh!' Namja itupun melebarkan matanya begitu melihat sesuatu yang menggantung di selakangan Baekhyun.

"K-kau seorang namja?" Pekik namja itu terkejut.

"Itu benar, aku namja dan bukan seorang yeoja," ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan dan tak tau malu memperlihatkan barang privasinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau tak diperlihatkan bukti kejantannya secara langsung, pasti namja ini tak akan percaya semudah itu kalau dia memang seorang namja.

"Ah! M-maaf," ucap namja itu kikuk seraya memijit tengkuknya. Ia benar-benar tak enak hati karena sudah mengira Baekhyun seorang yeoja.

"Semua orang mengira aku seorang yeoja, jadi setiap hari mereka mengejek dan menggangguku seperti itu," ucap Baekhyun seraya menundukan kepalanya dan menatap sendu tanah di bawahnya.

"Kalau begitu buat mereka berhenti," ucap namja itu dengan antusias.

"Apa?"

"Berjuanglah menjadi kuat!" Ucap namja itu seraya mengepalkan tangannya keudara bermaksud memberi semangat kepada Baekhyun.

"Menjadi kuat? bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan usul namja itu.

"Kau hanya butuh berlatih sekarang, aku akan membantumu," ucap namja itu seraya meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Samcon ku punya Tae-kwon-do Hakwon, ayo pergi bersama," ucap namja itu seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun.

(Taek-won-do merupakan bela diri dari korea, Hakwon adalah kursus kilat, namun lebih intens)

"Tapi aku tak punya uang," ucap Baekhyun seraya memijit tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau tak usah khawatir, aku akan berbicara dengan samconku agar kau bisa berlatih secara gratis disana," ucap namja itu seraya meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun dan mencengkramnya erat bermaksud memberi semangat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Iya, jadi kau jangan khawatir lagi kalau soal biaya," ucap namja itu seraya tersenyum manis.

Sejak hari itu namja yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu menjadi teman baik Baekhyun hingga ia masuk SMA. Mereka terus berlatih bersama hingga Baekhyun menjadi semakin kuat. Namun, meskipun begitu namja-namja itu masih tetap menganggapnya seoarang yeoja dan terus menyatakan cinta padanya. Baekhyun yang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya pun, terpaksa menggunakan ilmu bela dirinya untuk memukuli orang-orang yang mengganggunya.

"Wow kau sungguh fresh, mau bermain bersama kami?" Tanya salah seorang namja dari empat namja yang mengelilingi Baekhyun.

"Aku namja, pergi jauh-jauh dariku!" Ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap sengit namja-namja itu.

"Eh? Itu tak mungkin," ucap salah satu namja itu seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Jika kau seorang namja, mana buktinya," tantang salah satu dari mereka seraya memegangi bahu Baekhyun dari belakang.

Sudah cukup, emosi Baekhyun seketika naik ke ubun-ubun hingga membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Tanpa belas kasihan Baekhyun pun menghajar namja-namja itu hingga babak belur dengan luka di mana-mana.

000

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.

"JJANG!" seru namja-namja berandalan di sekolahnya yang tiba-tiba berkerumun menghampirinya.

"Apa itu Jjang?" Gumam Baekhyun kesal seraya melarikan diri.

0

0

0

"Jadilah Jjang untuk sekolah kita," pinta Jongin yang saat itu muncul di depan Baekhyun.

"Tidak, Jjang atau apapun itu aku tak tertarik sama sekali," ucap Baekhyun seraya memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus kesal.

"Aku tau kemarin kau pergi dan mengalahkan semua orang yang menganggapmu yeoja, dengan kekuatanmu itu aku yakin semua penjahat akan tunduk padamu, dan aku yakin telah tertanam di pikiran mereka bahwa kau adalah seorang Jjang," ucap Jongin berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Itu memuakan sekali," ucap Baekhyun seraya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Kau hanya memegang jabatan saja, nanti biar aku yang akan mengurus dan mengorganisir mereka semua," rayu Jongin sekali lagi agar Baekhyun menerima permintaannya.

"Saat aku bilang tidak ya tidak, harusnya kau tau itu," ucap Baekhyun acuh seraya melenggang pergi.

"Jika kau menjadi seorang Jjang, tak akan ada lagi yang berani menggodamu," ucap Jongin cepat dan itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun seraya membalikan badannya. Sekarang dia mulai tertarik dengan tawaran yang Jongin berikan. Jongin pun menyeringai saat melihat Baekhyun sepertinya mulai tergiur dengan rayuannya.

"Pikirkan itu, jika kau menjadi Jjang, namamu akan tersebar, dan tak akan ada lagi yang berpikir bahwa kau ini seorang yeoja," ucap Jongin seraya mengerling kearah Baekhyun.

'Ah! benar juga,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati. Dengan hati yang mantap Baekhyunpun segera menganggukan kepalanya berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Kalau begitu aku ini Jjang," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum senang seraya memegang tangan Jongin.

"Kau memilih pilihan yang tepat Jjang," ucap Jongin seraya terkekeh geli. Jongin tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun terlalu naif dan mudah diperdaya.

Sejak saat itulah Byun Baekhyun, siswa SMA tahun kedua menjadi seorang Jjang, sekalipun dia tak menginginkan menjadi apa yang disebut Jjang itu.

000

"Baru saja datang?" ucap Sehun seraya menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah! Sehun! Aku telat ya? maaf aku harus berurusan dulu dengan orang-orang yang memuakan tadi," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Pernyataan cinta lagi?" tanya Sehun seraya mendengus geli. Ia sudah terbiasa mendengar keluhan Baekhyun yang satu itu.

"Itu sangat memuakan, aku sudah kelas 2 SMA, tapi orang-orang tetap menganggapku yeoja, aku pikir inilah waktunya terlihat manly setelah aku menjadi kuat," ucap Baekhyun seraya mendengus kesal.

"Kau tak terlihat seperti namja sama sekali," ucap Sehun seraya terkekeh geli.

"Hei! Oh Sehun! kau ingin ku pukul ya?" ucap Baekhyun geram seraya memukul ringan perut Sehun dan hanya dibalas dengan kekehan geli.

"Kita akan telat ke gym, ayo cepat," ucap Baekhyun seraya menarik tangan Sehun.

"Aku punya permintaan," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba dengan nada yang serius.

"Permintaan apa?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menengok kearah Sehun dan mengeryitkan alisnya penasaran.

"Emmm?" gumam Sehun tak yakin seraya menatap wajah Baekhyun intens.

'Ada apa dengannya? tak biasanya dia mengajukan permintaan,' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati seraya mengeryitkan alisnya saat melihat keraguan diwajah sahabatnya itu.

"Bicaralah, sekalipun itu tak mungkin, akan ku lakukan," ucap Baekhyun mantap seraya memegang kedua lengan Sehun berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ada masalah dengan seorang yeoja di sekolahku," ucap Sehun seraya mengalihkan wajahnya denga wajah murung.

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku tak suka dia tapi dia tetap menggangguku,"

"Haha yeoja yang mengejarmu dan mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintaimu kan tak sedikit," ucap Baekhyun seraya terkekeh geli. Bukankah hal itu sudah sering terjadi, lalu apa yang yang membuat sahabatnya ini merasa terganggu?

"Jika aku bilang tak suka, biasanya mereka akan mundur teratur, tapi kali ini berbeda, ia tak akan menyerah kecuali kalau aku punya yeojachingu," ucap Sehun seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Ohh! yeoja gigih seperti itu pasti sulit bagimu untuk mengatasinya, apalagi kau tak punya yeojachingu," ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjukan wajah simpatinya saat mulai mengerti situasi yang dihadapi oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, jadi yang ingin ku katakan adalah-, jadilah yeojachingu ku!" ucap Sehun seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Hahh?" Baekhyun mulai membulatkan matanya berusaha mencerna apa yang Sehun katakan. O.O

Plak

"Dasar mesum! k-kau homo br*ngs*k!" tuding Baekhyun setelah menampar telak pipi Sehun. Bagaimana ia tak terkejut, jika sahabatnya sendiri memintanya menjadi yeojachingunya?

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya memintamu berpura-pura menjadi yeoja," ucap Sehun seraya memegang pipinya yang masih terasa panas akibat tamparan Baekhyun.

"Apa? berpura-pura menjadi yeoja?" tanya Baekhyun seraya melebarkan matanya.

"Aku hanya memintamu pura-pura menjadi yeojachingu ku, aku tak punya teman yeoja yang dekat dan bisa membantuku, kalau aku meminta bantuan yeoja sembarangan bisa-bisa yeoja itu salah paham," ucap Sehun seraya memijit keningnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau memintaku berpura-pura menjadi yeoja, bahkan sekalipun aku tak berpura-pura semua orang akan tetap menganggapku yeoja," ucap Baekhyun yang secara tak langsung telah mengakui sendiri bahwa dirinya cantik.

"Karena itulah aku meminta bantuanmu," ucap Sehun seraya menunjukan tatapan memelasnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Oh! tapi kau tau kan kalau aku tak suka diperlakukan sebagai yeoja?" ucap Baekhyun seraya memijit tengkuknya.

"Maaf, aku sudah mengajukan permintaan yang mustahil, kalau begity lupakan saja," ucap Sehun seraya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Eh?" pekik Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun tiba-tiba meninggalkannya.

'Ini pertamakalinya aku melihat Sehun meminta bantuan,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati seraya melihat punggung Sehun yang menjauh. Ia jadi tak enak hati, apalagi Sehun merupakan orang yang telah berjasa membuatnya menjadi kuat seperti ini, jadi mana mungkin ia menolak permintaannya. Ia sudah berhutang banyak pada Sehun selama ini.

"Akan kulakukan!" seru Baekhyun setelah ia memantapkan hatinya.

"Apa?" Sehunpun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan berpura-pura menjadi yeojachingu mu!"

"Ah! terima kasih Baekhyunie!" Ucap Sehun seraya meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan berbinar senang.

"Aku melakukannya karenamu, jika orang lain aku sudah menghajar mereka saat ini juga," ucap Baekhyun seraya mendengus pelan dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun.

"Iya iya, katakan apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam? aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau," ucap Sehun seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Aku akan menghabiskan uang bulananmu, waspadalah!" ancam Baekhyun seraya menepis tangan Sehun dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Jika itu kau aku tak peduli, sekalipun aku harus menggunakan uang tahunanku," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum manis.

'Namja ini adalah anak orang kaya tidak sepertiku anak yatim piatu miskin, tapi dia sahabat baikku, kami tak pernah canggung dari awal dan menjadi cepat dekat, serta dia itu paling enak kalau diajak bicara, Benar! untukmu itu tak masalah jika aku melakukannya,' iner Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya.

000

Jreng jreng jreng

"Ahh! aku benar-benar menjadi yeoja?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut saat ia berkaca di depan cermin yang ada di sebuah salon yang kini ia datangi.

"Ya ampun kau cantik sekali, kecantikanmu bisa mengalahkan banyak yeoja, padahal aku hanya memasang wig dan menambahkan sedikit make up," ucap perias salon yang telah membantu Baekhyun berdandan.

"Aku pikir ini terlalu berlebihan, aku ingin terlihat lebih sederhana," ucap Baekhyun pada perias salon itu.

"Ya ampun, apa yang kau bicarakan, Sehun bilang agar membuatmu terlihat semakin cantik," ucap perias salon itu berusaha mengingatkan Baekhyun.

"I-itu,"

"Sayang kau namja, padahal kau sangat cantik," ucap perias salon itu seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi, apa kau yakin tak akan pergi dengan memakai gaun ini? kalau mengenakan ini, kau pasti bagaikan model professional," ucap perias itu seraya menempelkan gaun putih sederhana itu di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Argh! tidak, aku tak suka dengan image ku saat ini," tolak Baekhyun seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sekarang saja dia sudah sangat malu karena telah berdandan layaknya yeoja sampai mendatangi salon kecantikan lagi. Lalu apa jadinya kalau ia harus mengenakan gaun itu, bisa-bisa harga diri Baekhyun sebagai namja sirna seketika.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya, Bey Noona" seru Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan salon itu.

"Sayang sekali dia namja," gumam perias salon itu sekali lagi seraya menatap kepergian Baekhyun.

0

0

"Ah! wig ini sangat tak nyaman, jika saja aku tak berhutang budi pada Sehun, pastinya aku tak akan berpikir berpakaian seperti ini," gumam Baekhyun seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Emm permisi!"

"Eh?" Baekhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar ada suara namja yang menyapanya.

"Jika kau punya waktu, mau kah kau menemaniku meminum secangkir teh?" tanya namja asing yang sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"Uhh mati saja kau!" ucap Baekhyun yang emosinya mulai muncul kembali.

Buagh

"Aku ini namja Br*ngs*k!" seru Baekhyun seraya berjalan meninggalkan namja itu.

"Aku sangat muak, ini semua karena wig

sialan ini!" ucap Baekhyun seraya menarik wignya hingga terlepas dari kepalanya tanpa pedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang.

"Aku akan memakainya saat sudah sampai nanti," gumam Baekhyun seraya memasukan wig itu ke dalam paper bagnya.

0

0

"Ah! akhirnya sampai juga,"ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap kagum bangunan megah di depannya. Sebuah bangunan megah bak istana terpampang jelas di depan Baekhyun. Benar-benar menyilaukan dan berkelas.

"Jadi inilah akademi favorid di negara kami, SMA Korea?" gumam Baekhyun penuh kekaguman menatap bangunan yang berjejer itu.

"Sekolah ini biayanya sangat mahal, jadi anak-anak orang kaya dengan nilai terbaik di negara saja yang bersekolah disini, Sehun ada disini dengan yeoja-yeoja disekitarnya, ia sangat terkenal," gumam Baekhyun seraya mengedarkan pandanganya saat melangkahkan kakinya digerbang akademi itu.

"Aku harap aku terlihat baik seperti Sehun, aku pernah mendengar tentang tempat ini, tapi ini terlalu besar, gedungnya ada disini dan disana, aku tak mengerti tentang ini," ucap Baekhyun panik seraya menengok kekanan dan kekiri.

"Sehun sudah menggambarkan peta secara garis besar, tapi bagaimanapun juga peta ini membingungkan, sekolah ini bahkan memiliki hutan di dalamnya, benar-benar sekolah terbaik di negeri ini," gumam Baekhyun seraya menelusuri jalanan menuju hutan yang memisahkan tiap gedung di akademi ini.

'Entah mengapa aku merasa hutan ini gelap dan suram, mungkin karena terlalu rimbun,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati seraya melihat lebih jauh kedalam hutan yang ia lewati.

'Eh? cantik,' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati saat melihat seorang yeoja yang berjalan sendirian menuju kedalam hutan.

'Baru kali ini aku melihat yeoja secantik ini, dilihat dari seragamnya dia pasti siswi sekolah ini,' gumam Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar telah mengikuti yeoja itu.

"Chanyeol," ucap yeoja itu setelah berlutut dibawah pohon yang lumayan besar.

'Eh? apa ada orang dibalik pohon itu?" gumam Baekhyun penasaran seraya menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Aku tak memanggilmu kesini," ucap seorang namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi seraya keluar dari balik pohon dengan ekspresi datar.

Deg deg deg

'Kenapa jantungku bereaksi cepat,' gumam Baekhyun seraya mencengkeram dadanya saat melihat wajah rupawan yang ada di depan yeoja itu.

"Mengapa kau tetap menjauhkan diri dariku? Aku dipilih sebagai mempelai bukan?" ucap yeoja itu seraya mengangkat wajahnya guna melihat namja di depannya.

'Mempelai? apa maksud dari yang yeoja itu katakan?' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Bukankah sudah ku mengatakan kalau aku tak tertarik?" ucap namja itu dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Tak ada yeoja lain yang lebih pantas untukmu dari pada aku, jika kau menerimaku sebagai pengantinmu, kau akan menjadi ahli waris dari garis darahku, kenapa kau tak mau menerimaku?" ucap yeoja itu mengiba seraya memegangi tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku bilang aku tak tertarik," ucap Chanyeol itu seraya mendorong yeoja itu agar menjauh darinya.

"Ah! pekik Yeoja itu saat tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang.

'Apa itu tak keterlaluan?' gumam Baekhyun saat melihat namja itu mengasari yeoja di depannya.

"Berapa kalipun kau menolaku, aku tak akan menyerah sayangku Chanyeol," ucap yeoja itu yang dengan gigihnnya memeluk kaki Chanyeol.

"Minggir!" ucap Chanyeol dingin seraya menghentakkan kakinya agar yeoja itu melepaskan kakinya.

"Tak mau," ucap yeoja itu seraya mencengkeram erat kaki Chanyeol.

'Apa mereka berlatih sandiwara?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati dengan tampang polos.

Grep

Dengan satu tangannya Chanyeol mencengkeram leher yeoja itu dan mengangkatnya hingga kaki yeoja itu menggantung di udara.

'Apa yang terjadi? itu bukan acting kan? jika dibiarkan yeoja itu bisa mati,' gumam Baekhyun panik.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Baekhyun seraya berlari kencang dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sampai yeoja itu terlepas dan jatuh ketanah.

"Beraninya hanya sama yeoja!" seru Baekhyun seraya menendang dagu Chanyeol telak.

Duagh

"Ehh?"yeoja itupun memekik karenanya. Apalagi saat melihat sudut bibir Chanyeol mengeluarkan darah.

'Waaah! tak bergerak sedikitpun setelah menerima tendanganku?' pekik Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Chanyeol masih berdiri kokoh.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Chanyeol geram.

"Lari!" seru Baekhyun seraya menarik tangan yeoja itu untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Ah!" yeoja itupun hanya bisa pasrah saat Baekhyun membawanya lari.

"Dia telah membuatku berdarah," gumam Chanyeol seraya menghapus darah disudut bibirnya.

0

0

Slash

"Lepaskan aku!" seru yeoja itu seraya menepis tangan Baekhyun setelah mereka menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir.

Plak!

Bukannya ucapan terimakasih, tapi rasa panas di pipinya lah yang Baekhyun dapat.

"Beraninya kau manusia rendahan," hardik yeoja itu seraya menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Eh? a-apa?" Baekhyun terlalu syok untuk mencerna apa yang ia alami barusan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan tamparan seorang yeoja.

Manusia rendahan.

Manusia rendahan.

Manusia rendahan.

Ucapan yeoja itu seketika terngiang di kepala Baekhyun.

Ctak ctak

"Memangnya siapa dia!" ucap Baekhyun geram seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi siapa namja yang bersama yeoja itu tadi? yang ia lakukan juga aneh, auranya juga, tapi saat aku melihatnya kenapa hatiku bereaksi?" gumam Baekhyun seraya mencengkeram dadanya.

"Kurasa dia lebih tampan dari Sehun, bahkan namja sepertiku tak bisa-"

(anggap saja begitu, aslinya cakepan Sehunku kok, hehe paece chan tapi kau keren kok)

"Ah! apa yang kupikirkan? kenapa aku memikirkan pria lain?" ucap Baekhyun seraya menjambak rambutnya frustasi dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Anggap saja aku baru saja bertemu namja aneh," ucap Baekhyun pada diri sendiri seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

TBC

Ada yang nanya ini yaoi apa Gs? mungkin itu misterinya dari sebuah komik, soalnya Baekhyun yang awalnya cowok jadi cewek tapi nanti kadang jadi cowok lagi saat-saat tertentu, begitulah yang aku baca.

Sudah itu saja, maaf ya kalau bahasanya masih blepotan gaje banget, sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya.

-Salam damai incah88-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Eh?" Baekhyun segera menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon saat melihat Sehun tengah bersama seorang yeoja cantik.

"Dia belum datang?" Tanya Irene seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Dia akan segera datang," ucap Sehun dengan penuh keyakinan. Kalau boleh jujur ia sebenarnya sedikit resah saat Baekhyun tak muncul-muncul juga. Jangan-jangan sahabatnya itu tersesat, siapa yang tau kan? mengingat Baekhyun baru kali ini datang kemari.

"Jadi itu yeoja yang menyukai Sehun? Wow cantik juga" gumam Baekhyun lirih seraya memperhatikan keduanya.

"Dia telat, atau memang tak akan datang?" tanya Irene seraya tersenyum penuh arti kearah Sehun.

'Dua orang sebelumnya juga begitu, sebenarnya sekolah ini hanya untuk yang cantik-cantik atau apa?' Baekhyun cengok sendiri ketika memikirkan itu. Kemudian ia segera tersadar untuk mengenakan wignya kembali.

'Aduh, bagaimana cara memakainya? Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan wig ini?' Gumam Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa melepas tapi tak bisa memakainya kembali.

"Dia akan segera datang," ucap Sehun berusaha bersikap sewajarnya guna menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura menunggu seseorang yang tak mungkin akan datang," ucap Irene seraya mendengus geli.

"Apa?" Tentu saja Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Irene seyakin itu kalau Baekhyun tak akan datang?

"Aku sudah tau kalau kau tak mempunyai yeojachingu," ucap Irene seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudah aku selidiki, dan sepertinya kau tak pernah mempunyai yeojachingu selama ini, mereka bilang kau selalu bersama sahabat namja mu,"

"Kau bahkan mencaritahu semua hal tentangku?" tuduh Sehun seraya memicingkan matanya kearah Irene curiga.

"Jika kau menyukai seseorang, kau harus mencaritahu semua hal tentangnya kan? Jadi jangan menipuku, aku sangat tau kalau kau sebenarnya tak mempunyai yeojachingu," ucap Irene dengan penuh keyakinan serta senyum manis yang belum meninggalkan wajahnya sedari tadi.

'Yeoja itu pintar juga,' gumam Baekhyun setelah menyaksikannya sejauh itu.

'Baiklah, tak ada pilihan lain, saatnya beraksi,' gumam Baekhyun seraya memasang wignya asal-asalan dan untungnya terlihat pas, tak sesusah seperti dugaannya.

"Sehun-ah apa aku telat?" Seru Baekhyun seraya melenggang menghampiri namja tampan itu.

"Ah! Baek-"

"Yups aku Baekhie yeojachingu mu," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis lalu segera merangkul lengan Sehun mesra.

"Baekhie?" Ucap Irene seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Oh jadi kau yang selama ini selalu mengejar Sehun-ku, perkenalkan aku Baekhie yeojachingunya," ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjukan wajah tak sukanya kepada Irene.

"Jangan bohong, Sehun tak mempunyai yeojachingu, kau hanya pura-pura kan?" Ucap Irene tak terima.

Sehun dan Baekhyun pun segera melakukan kontak mata guna memberi kode apa yang harus mereka berdua lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa, tentu saja kami saling menyukai," ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap Irene sinis.

"Benar, dia adalah yeojachinguku," ucap Sehun seraya merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan membawanya mendekat.

'Hehehe dia tak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi,' Baekhyun pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dalam hati.

"Hehe," kekeh Irene seraya memejamkan matanya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

'Eh?' Baekhyun segera mengeryitkan alisnya bingung saat reaksi Irene tak seperti dugaannya.

"Jadi kalian saling menyukai, berapa lama akan bertahan?" tanya Irene dengan nada menantang.

"A-apa?" Keduanya tampak terkejut mendengar apa yang Irene katakan barusan. Sepertinya mereka juga tak paham dengan yang Irene katakan.

"Kalian masih muda, kalian pikir berapa bulan kalian bisa bertahan? aku yakin kalian akan putus sebentar lagi, dan aku akan menunggu itu agar bisa menjadi yeojachingunya Sehun," ucap Irene seraya menunjukan smiknya.

"APA?"

'Yeoja ini isi kepalanya batu atau apa?' Baekhyun gemas sendiri jadinya saat melihat kegigihan Irene dan pemikirannya yang selalu berpikir positife.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tak menyukaimu, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Ucap Sehun geram. Yeoja yang satu ini benar-benar sudah menguji kesabarannya.

"Sekarang mungkin tidak, tapi nanti kau pasti jatuh cinta padaku," ucap Irene dengan penuh percaya diri seraya tersenyum manis.

'Apa-apaan dia itu, tangguh sekali, ternyata seorang yeoja kalau sedang jatuh cinta bisa segila itu ya?' muncul keringat segede gentong dikening Baekhyun. Tidak, ia tak mungkin diam begitu saja, biar bagaimana pun ia sudah berjanji akan membantu Sehun dalam hal ini. Jadi ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Irene segera menyerah terhadap Sehun meskipun itu di luar skenrio.

"Kami tak akan putus!" Seru Baekhyun seraya berdiri di depan Sehun dan menatap Irene sengit.

"Oh benarkah? Tapi aku yakin kalian tak akan menikah," ucap Irene seraya membalas tatapan Baekhyun sengit. Maka perang mata di antara keduanya tak terelakkan lagi.

"Tentu saja! kami kan sudah bertunangan," ucap Baekhyun tanpa ragu seraya merangkul lengan Sehun lagi dengan lebih posesif.

"APA?" Irene terlihat membulatkan matanya, terlihat sekali kalau ia sangat terkejut. Bahkan Sehun pun ikut terkejut mendengar yang Baekhyun katakan. Sampai-sampai ia menengok kearah Baekhyun seraya melebarkan matanya.

"Aku tunanganmu kan?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya bergelayut manja di lengan Sehun. Tak hanya itu ia bahkan memperlihatkan senyum termanisnya pada namjachingu pura-puranya itu guna menambahkan kesan mesra bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Blush

'Uhh,' entah mengapa pipi Sehun memerah karenanya. Padahal ia tau kalau sahabatnya itu seorang namja.

"Kami sudah bertunangan, kami sudah saling menyukai sejak kami kecil, dan kami bersumpah untuk menikah!" Ucap Sehun seraya merangkul pinggang Baekhyun mesra.

'Apa ini tak keterlaluan,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati, tapi ia tetap tersenyum manis agar Irene semakin percaya pada acting mereka berdua.

Terlihat Irene menekuk wajahnya, tapi tak berlangsung lama, karena Ia kembali memasang wajah seperti semula, wajah cerah dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Buktikan!" Ucap Irene lantang seraya menunjukan smiknya.

"Apa?"

"Jika kalian telah bertunangan, buktikan padaku!" Ucap Irene dengan nada menantang.

'Bagaimana caranya,' iner Sehun dalam hati seraya memikirkan bagimana cara membuktikan pertunangan mereka.

Sret

Tanpa Sehun duga, Baekhyun sudah menariknya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher tegasnya. Belum sempat Sehun mengatakan sesuatu, Baekhyun sudah lebih dahulu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir seksi miliknya.

Cup

'Ahh,' Sehunpun membelalakkan matanya lalu segera mendapati tatapan sayu dari Baekhyun yang sudah melepaskan kecupannya.

Blush

"Masih belum percaya?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya tersenyum mengejek kearah Irene. Terlihat Irene sempat membelalakkan matanya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya geram.

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita kencan Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memandang Sehun penuh arti.

"Oke," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum manis lalu segera menuruti keinginan Baekhyun yang membawanya pergi menjauhi Irene.

"Tunggu!," seru Irene saat keduanya meninggalkan dirinya beberapa meter di depannya. Baekhyun dan Sehun pun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya lalu segera memutar tubuhnya kembali kearah Irene.

"Kali ini kau yang menang, tapi aku tak akan menyerah! ingat itu Sehun," ucap Irene dengan penuh keyakinan.

"APA?"

"Ingat kata-kataku, jika ada hal yang meragukan bahwa kalian bertunangan, aku akan menjadi yeojachingumu,"

"Kau benar-benar!" yeoja yang satu ini benar-benar keras kepala, bahkan Sehun sampai dibuat geram karena kegigihannya itu.

"Sudah biarkan saja, lagipula kita tak akan pernah putus," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis dan segera menarik Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hehe, senang sekali melihat kau ditolak," ucap Zelo yang baru saja datang setelah Baekhyun dan Sehun berjalan menjauh.

"Aku belum menyerah," ucap Irene dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Dengan tunangan secantik itu? Itu akan sulit, yeoja itu lebih cantik darimu, bahkan lebih cantik dari Seulgi," bisik Zelo dengan seringaian menyebalkan.

Plak

"Tapi dia hanya manusia biasa!," seru Irene seraya menepis tangan Zelo yang seenaknya merangkul pundaknya.

"Jangan lupa namja yang kau inginkan itu juga manusia biasa," ucap Zelo mengingatkan.

"Tapi Sehun berbeda! Lihat saja aku akan menjadikan Sehun milikku, yeoja itu, Baekhie? Kau bilang lebih cantik dariku? Dia akan menyesalinya," ucap Irene seraya menunjukan wajah angkuhnya.

"Jadi kau sudah menandainya? Kasihan sekali yeoja itu," ucap Zelo seraya menunjukan smiknya.

000

Brugh

"B-baekhyun?" Ucap Sehun dengan nada khawatir saat Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah dengan posisi terduduk.

"Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi," ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjukan wajah kesalnya. Sehun pun akhirnya terkekeh karenanya.

"Memakai pakaian yeoja saja sudah memuakan, tapi karena yeoja itu aku menjadi berlebihan dan menciummu," ucap Baekhyun seraya menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Lumayan juga," ucap Sehun seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti yeoja dengan wig itu, bahkan jantungku berdetak cepat karenanya," ucap Sehun seraya menunjukan senyum bodohnya.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun pun membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan barusan.

"Jika kau benar seorang yeoja, itu tak akan menjadi akting saja," ucap Sehun seraya menyentuh pundak Baekhyun.

"Dasar Br*ngs*k!"

Buagh

"Aghh!" Sehun segera mengaduh kesakitan saat mendapatkan bokeman gratis di perutnya.

"Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika mengatakannya sekali lagi, iya kan?" Ucap Baekhyun geram seraya menunjukan kepalan tangannya kearah Sehun yang masih meringis memegangi perutnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan suka pada namja, aku tadi kan hanya berharap bahwa kau adalah seorang yeoja," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum bodoh sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Maaf! Tapi aku ini namja, dan tak mungkin menjadi yeoja, jadi menyerah saja," ucap Baekhyun seraya menarik lepas wig panjangnya dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Wahh enak sekali rasanya terlepas dari wig ini," ucapnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sehun, meninggalkan sekolah termegah di korea itu.

"Andai kau adalah seorang yeoja," gumam Sehun seraya menatap punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauh.

000

"Sial hari ini aku bertemu banyak orang aneh, malam ini aku akan berusaha habis-habisan," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengangkat tangannya keatas guna menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" gumam Baekhyun seraya mengedarkan pandangannya saat memasuki kawasan sekolahnya. Hari sudah malam, tapi Baekhyun beserta gengnya selalu melakukan pertemuan di sekolah mereka saat mereka mendapatkan sebuah misi.

"Aku harap kalian menghabiskan sarapan kalian hari ini karena hari ini membutuhkan tenaga ekstra," ucap Baekhyun seraya menghampiri anggota gengnya yang terlihat sudah berkumpul semua.

'Eh?' Baekhyun menyeryitkan alisnya bingung saat tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari semua bawahannya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat wajah resah semua bawahannya itu.

"Mereka sedikit takut karena misi hari ini mengenai pembunuhan beruntun yang terjadi pada yeoja cantik akhir-akhir ini," ucap Jongin seraya berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Pembunuhan beruntun yang terjadi pada yeoja cantik? Maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjukan wajah bingungnya.

"Apa?"

"Jadi kau tak tau?"

"Kau tak lihat berita?"

Semua bawahannya pun tampak cengok saat melihat wajah bingung yang ditunjukan oleh Jjang mereka itu.

"Sejauh ini sudah 5 yeoja yang menjadi korban di wilayah ini, semua yeoja yang terbunuh adalah yeoja cantik dan populer di sekolah mereka," terang Jongin kemudian.

"Apa pembunuhnya sudah tertangkap?" tanya Baekhyun seraya begidik ngeri.

"Bahkan mereka orang yang supel, satu-satunya petunjuk sejauh ini ialah bahwa mereka mempunyai luka di bagian leher, tapi itu tak memberikan petunjuk siapa pembunuhnya, jadi orang-orang mulai menduga bahwa vampire lah yang membunuh mereka," ucap Jongin dengan wajah serius.

"Vampire? Ebmmhh hahaha kalian bercanda? Vampire? hahaha," Baekhyun pun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar dugaan konyol itu. Mana ada Vampire dijaman sekarang kan? Bahkan sampai sekarang Baekhyun mengangkap kalau cerita Vampire itu hanya sebuah dongeng yang tak mungkin ada di dunia ini.

"Kau tak paham bagaimana gawatnya situasi ini?" protes salah satu bawahannya.

"Wajarnya, tak ada yeoja yang ingin pergi keluar sendirian, kalaupun ia, mereka pasti akan mengajak teman,"

"Dan yang lebih penting, kami rasa geng yang menempati gudang yang ada di tengah hutan itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan pembunuhan ini," ucap salah satu bawahannya yang lain.

"Jadi itu yang membuat kalian takut? kalian pikir mereka akan menghabisi kita?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku tau bahwa sementara ini semua korbannya adalah yeoja cantik, tapi terlalu menyeramkan jika pergi kesana," ucap Jongin seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalian menyebut diri kalian namja, namun kalian takut melangkah hanya karena rumor murahan? apa pukulan bisa merubah pikiran kalian?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjukan kepalan tangannya.

"Jjang! perbolehkan kami kali ini saja!" ucap mereka serempak seraya bersujud di depan Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik dipukul dari pada pergi kesana,"

"Ini masalah hidup dan mati!"

"Apa! kalian pikir aku harus maju sendiri melakukannya?!" ucap Baekhyun geram.

"Kim Jongin! apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjuk kearah Jongin. Terlihat jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya seraya menunjukan cengiran bodohnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua yang pergi dan memburu beberapa vampire?" tanya Jongin seraya memijit tengkuknya.

"Kau bercanda?" ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjukan kepalan tangannya.

"Kalau boleh jujur ada jalan lain," celetuk salah satu bawahan mereka.

"Kami akan menemanimu jika kami berhasil melakukan ini,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit tertarik.

"Itu adalah jika kau mau menjadi seorang yeoja dan maju sebagai umpan, maka kami akan merasa aman dan bergerak," ucap Jongin seraya menunjukan senyum bodohnya.

"Apa?" pekik Baekhyun dengan wajah berangnya.

"Semua sudah diatur, kau hanya perlu memakai wig ini, tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa dirimu adalah seorang namja," ucap salah satu anggotanya seraya menyodorkan wig panjang di tangannya.

"Jika kau memakai wig ini, tak ada yeoja manapun yang kecantikannya bisa dibandingkan denganmu," ucap salah satu anggotanya yang lain dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Hehe aku mulai tertarik,"

"Aku ingin melihat Jjang menjadi yeoja," ucapnya seraya menunjukan mata yang berbinar penuh harap.

"Dasar Kalian! kalian semua ingin mati!" ucap Baekhyun dengan emosi yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

Buagh

Buagh

Duakh

Satu persatu anggotanya yang sudah berani melecehkannya pun tersungkur di tanah dengan luka lebam di wajahnya.

"Tenang Jjang! kau tak seharusnya menghabiskan energi yang sia-sia dengan mereka, padahal mustahil ada musuh disini," ucap Jongin seraya memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang berusaha menenangkan Jjangnya yang sedang mengamuk itu.

"Lalu kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian yeoja? aku sudah memakainya tadi pagi!" ucap Baekhyun lantang tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia sudah membongkar aibnya sendiri.

"Sudah?" tanya Jongin seraya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Ah! b-bukan apa-apa, haha," sangkal Baekhyun seraya tersenyum garing.

"Jjang karena kau tak percaya dengan cerita vampire, kau tak akan peduli kan?" tanya salah satu bawahannya seraya menunjukn wajah murungnya.

"Selanjutnya kau akan menjadi target mereka, dan kami bisa konsentrasi menghajar sisanya,"

"Hidup kita ada di tanganmu," ucapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Apa kalian serius?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Tentu saja, karena Jjang sepertinya tak akan pernah memakai pakaian yeoja, jadi kita akan pergi sekarang juga,"

"Aku rasa tak ada pilihan lain bagi kami kecuali pergi sekarang juga," ucap Jongin seraya memijit tengkuknya lalu segera berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun mengikuti anak buahnya.

"A-apa? tunggu sebentar!" seru Baekhyun panik saat semua bawahannya termasuk Jongin meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berpakainya seperti yeoja, kalian akan melakukannya kan?"

"Benarkah?" Semuanya pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya perlu memakai wig ini kan?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memegang wig panjang itu dan segera mengenakannya.

"Woahh!"

"Sekarang kalian senang kan?"

"Iya,"

"Aku bahagia sekali"

"Sekarang ayo kita pergi!" ucap Baekhyun seraya berdiri di depan Jongin yang nyatanya masih terdiam membeku belum tersadar dari keterpesonaannya terhadap Baekhyun yang berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik saat ia memakai wig sepanjang pinggang seperti ini.

Plak

"Berhenti melamun br*ngs*k, aku ini namja," ucap Baekhyun berang seraya menampar pipi Jongin dengan keras agar bawahannya yang satu ini segera tersadar.

"Sekarang tempatkan dirimu di depan!" perintahnya seraya bercakak pinggang menatap Jongin bengis.

"B-baik," Jongin pun segera berjalan di depan seraya memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa panas. Dan baru Baekhyun sadari anggotanya yang lain juga masih terpesona dengan wajah Baekhyun yang semakin cantik saat memakai wig panjang itu.

"Kalian mau disebut Homo hah!"

Duak!

Tanpa belas kasihan Baekhyun segera menendang pantat salah satu bawahannya. Yang lainnya pun segera berlari terbirit-birit mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan didepan karena tak mau terkena tendangan atau pukulan Baekhyun yang sedang kalap.

"Sial! hari ini adalah yang terburuk dari hari yang lain, lagi-lagi aku harus berpakaian seperti yeoja," umpat Baekhyun seraya menghentakan kakinya kesal dan mengikuti bawahannya dari belakang.

0

0

0

"Kita sampai, itu gudang yang tak terpakai!" seru Jongin seraya menunjuk gudang yang sudah tak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti.

"Tak ada cahaya sama sekali, sepertinya tak ada orang disana saat ini," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengamati gudang itu.

"Pertama kita harus mengeceknya terlebih dahulu," usul salah satu dari mereka.

"Itu mungkin akan menjadi suatu masalah," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah!," mereka cukup terkejut saat melihat seorang namja dengan pakaian rapi bersetelan jas tengah menghampiri mereka.

"Jika kalian memilih pergi dengan tenang, maka aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi dengan aman," ucap namja itu dengan ekspreai datar.

"Ini bukanlah tempat yang bisa kau klim sebagai hak mu, ini adalah tempat umum," ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap sengit namja itu.

"Seorang yeoja?" gumam namja itu seraya mengeryitkan alisnya tak yakin.

"Dan kenapa ini harus menjadi masalah? terima ini!"

Whoosh

Duagh!

"Tak buruk untuk seorang yeoja," ucap namja yang tiba-tiba muncul dan terkena tendangan Baekhyun di bagian pipi. Sementara namja yang awalnya menjadi target tendangan Baekhyun tampak berdiri di belakang namja itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Baekhyun serya menunjukan wajah bingungnya.

"Kami berdua yang akan menjadi lawan kalian," ucap Namja itu seraya berdiri saling membelakangi dengan sikap waspada saat anggota geng Baekhyun berdiri mengelilingi mereka berdua.

"Huhh! kalian hanya berdua dan mau melawan sepuluh annggota kami sekaligus?Berani-beraninya memandang rendah kami!" ucap Baekhyun geram seraya menatap keduanya nyalang.

"Hajar dia!" seru Baekhyun seraya meminta anak buahnya maju melawan dua namja itu.

"Hiyaaaaa,"

Buagh

Duagh

Brug!

Dalam hitungan menit tujuh bawahan Baekhyun sudh terkapar di tanah dan hanya menyisakan Baekhyun dan Jongin saja dan satu orang bawahannya.

"Tak mungkin, sudah tujuh orang kita yang berhasil dikalahkan," pekik Baekhyun terkejut.

"Mereka sangat kuat, Jjang untuk saat ini mereka memojokkan kita, larilah selagi kami membuat mereka sibuk," bisik Jongin seraya memperhatikan situasi di depannya. Sementara Baekhyun semakin geram dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Iapun segera maju kedepan dan menendang kuat punggung namja yang tadi sempat menjadi target awalnya.

Duak

"Tak peduli seberapapun sering aku memukul mereka, tapi mereka masih tetap bergerak," gumam Baekhyun kesal tanpa disadari bahwa namja dibelakangnya tengah berusaha menyerang. Tapi untunglah ada Jongin yang menolongnya dengan memukul kepala dua namja itu dengan sebatang kayu hingga membuat kepala keduanya mengeluarkan darah.

"Larii!" seru Jongin meminta Baekhyun segera berlari. Baekhyun pun segera melarikan diri cepat sesuai dengan apa yang Jongin minta.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya salah satu namja itu seraya menyeringai. Sekalipun kepala dan sudut bibir kedua namja itu mengeluarkan darah, namun nyatanya mereka masih bisa berdiri kokoh seolah tak terluka sama sekali.

"Sial! apa mereka benar-benar seorang manusia?" umpat Jongin dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Jongin pun segera melayangkan kayunya kembali bermaksud menyerang dua namja itu lagi, tapi sepertinya kali ini ia tak beruntung, malah dengan sigap salah satunya berhasil memegang kayu itu dan segera memukul wajah Jongin telak lalu menghajarnya habis-habisan hingga dia terkapar di tanah. Sebelum kesadarannya menipis ia sempat bergumam pelan.

"Jjang, larilah selagi bisa," Setelah itu kesadaran Jongin pun menghilang.

"Kejar Yeoja itu!" seru salah satunya.

"Baik,"

0

0

Kesalahan Baekhyun adalah dia malah berlari menuju gudang, yang mana saat ia membuka pintunya ia dapati sekumpulan orang yang tengah berkumpul seperti tengah melakukan sebuah ritual.

Brak

"Eh? k-kalian siswa SMA korea kan?" seru Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat sekumpulan orang berseragam SMA korea sama seperti seragam Sehun ada diruangan itu.

"Penyelundup heh? mengganggu saja," ucap seorang namja berkacamata dengan espresi datar.

Greb

'Ah!' pekik Baekhyun terkejut saat tau-tau ada ang menahan tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Aku sudah bilang tak ada pengacau yang boleh berkeliaran disekitar sini," ucapnya namja berkacamata itu dengan ekspresi berang.

"Maaf! aku akan menyingkirkannya secepatnya," ucap namja yang ternyata namja yang mereka lawan tadi.

"Lepaskan aku!" ucap Baekhyun seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukuhan namja di belakangnya.

"Tunggu! dia menyadari bahwa kita adalah siswa SMA Korea, jadi kita tak boleh membiarkannya pergi begitu saja," ucapnya namja berkacamata itu menahan namja yang akan membawa Baekhyun pergi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita kakukan?"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini seperti kriminal, benar-benar mencurigakan!" ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap bengis namja di depannya.

"Diam!"

Buagh

Tanpa belas kasihan satu namja yang sempat Baekhyun lawan tadi memukul perut Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Ugh! Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun terus berontak tanpa pedulikan perutnya yang terasa nyeri akibat dipukul namja tadi.

"Tunggu! bawa dia kemari," ucap namja berkacamata itu.

"Hemm, dia cukup cantik, jika dilihat seperti ini tak ada yang dapat menyangkal bahwa dia patut menjadi penganting Yifan-nim," celetup salah satu namja yang ada di sana.

"Aku tak pernah mengira kandidat pengantin Yifan-nim berjalan menemui kita sendiri," ucap salah seorang namja di antara mereka.

"Yifan-nim apa pendapatmu tentang yeoja ini? sepertinya dia sudah memenuhi persyaratan menjadi pengantinmu," ucap salah seorang Yeoja berambut panjang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian maksud dengan pengantin? apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap nyalang mereka semua.

Stap

Stap

'Eh? siapa dia? apa dia seorang Jjang?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati saat melihat namja tampan bertubuh tinggi tengah berdiri tegap didepannya.

Shet

Tau-tau namja itu sudah menaikan dagu Baekhyun guna melihatnya lebih jelas.

'Namja ini, entah mengapa mengingatkanku pada namja aneh yang kutemui tadi pagi, kalau dipikir-pikir yeoja itu menyebutkan tentang pengantin juga,' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati saat ia mengingat pertemuannya dengan namja aneh yang yeoja itu sebut dengan panggilan Chanyeol.

"Hei! maaf mengecewakan, tapi sebenarnya aku ini seorang namja," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengamati apa yang namja itu lakukn padanya.

"A-apa yang ku lakukan? i-itu pisaukan?" tanya Baekhyun panik saat namja itu memegang pergelangan tangannya dan sementara tangan yang satunya terlihat mengangkat keudara seraya memegang pisau tajam.

Crassh

'Hahh' Baekhyun cukup terkejut untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai ia tak bisa mengelak saat ujung pisau itu menggores pergelangan tangannya begitu saja membuat darahnya merembas keluar.

Jilat

'Eh?'

"Apa yang kau lakukan? dasar mesum!" pekik Baekhyun saat menyadari sesuatu lalu segera menarik tanganya menjauh.

"Darahmu agak segar dan manis," ucapnya seraya menjilat sudut bibirnya sendiri. "Lepaskan dia!" ucapnya memberi perintah pada namja yang memegangi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baik Yifan-nim," ucap namja itu seraya melepaskan Baekhyuj.

"Dasar kau sinting," seru Baekhyun seraya berusaha melayangkan tinjuannya, tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan.

Ia malah melakukan kontak mata dengan Yifan hingga tubuhnya membeku karenanya.

'Apa? kenapa tubuhku tak bisa bergerak?' pekik Baekhyun dalam hati saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa membeku.

"Haruskah aku mengecek lagi apakah kau pantas menjadi pemgantinku?" ucapnya seraya menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya.

Greb

Dalam sekejap tubuh Baekhyun sudah berada direngkuhan namja itu.

'Tak mungkin, apa namja ini adalah pembunuhnya? aku tak percaya ini bisa terjadi, apa aku akan mati seperti ini,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati. Tanpa ia tau di balik lehernya kini, Yifan tengah mendekatkan taring panjangnya keleher Baekhyun dan siap menancapkannya. Tapi Baekhyun bisa apa jangankan mengerakkan tubuhnya mengeluarkan zuaranya saja ia tak bisa.

"HENTIKAN!" seru seorang dengan suara bass yang kini bersiri di depan pintu gudang.

TBC

Emm bahasanya masih susah dimengerti, tak apalah yang penting aku sudah berusaha.

Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya.

-salam damai inchan88-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Berhenti!"

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi tampak berdiri di depan pintu gudang yang tengah terbuka lebar, mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana termaksuk Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam rengkuhan Yifan.

'Ah! bukannya dia namja aneh yang kutemui tadi pagi?' iner Baekhyun dalam hati seraya melebarkan matanya.

"P-park Chanyeol?"

'Sial!' umpat namja berkata mata itu saat melihat kehadiran Chanyeol yang tak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu!" serunya meminta anak buahnya untuk maju dan menyerang Chanyeol.

Meskipun sedikit takut, merekapun terpaksa maju, namun belum sempat mendekat dan menyerang, mereka sudah tumbang hanya dengan sekali ayunan yang Chanyeol layangkan kearah mereka.

'Kedua orang itu mudah sekali mengalahkan delapan temanku, tapi mereka kalah hanya dengan satu ayunan?'pekik Baekhyun seraya melebarkan matanya saat melihat dua orang yang sempat menyerang teman-tenanya tadi tumbang begitu saja.

"Sial! Park Chanyeol bukan orang yang mudah kita kalahkan," umpat namja berkaca mata itu dan menatap Chanyeol tak suka.

"Sial!"

"Kalau kita menyerangnya bersama-sama dia pasti kalah,"

"Ayo kita serang,"

"Coba saja," ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar seraya berjalan dengan santai di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Berhenti!" seru Yifan hingga membuat semua anak buahnya membeku tak bergerak sama sekali, dan hanya menyisakan namja berkacamata itu.

"Kalian tak dapat mengalahkannya meskipun menyerangnya secara bersamaan," ucap Yifan seraya berjalan menghampiri namja berkaca mata itu.

"Tapi Yifan-nim," ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Yifan mengangkat tangannya guna menyuruhnya diam.

'Huhh!'

"Kau seharusnya tau pertemuan ini sangat berbahaya dan berkonsekuensi tinggi," ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar menatap Yifan.

"Akulah pewaris utama ayahku, mereka tak dapat menghukumku dengan mudah," ucap Yifan seraya memperlihatkan smik nya.

"Kau sudah membunuh lima orang dan sekarang mau membunuh lagi? kau tak boleh melakukannya apapun jabatanmu," ucap Chanyeol mencoba menyadarkan Yifan bahwa yang dilakukannya itu salah.

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan?' iner Baekhyun dalam hati semakin melebarkan matanya.

"Aku tak membunuh manusia, aku hanya mencari pengantin," ucap Yifan membela diri seraya menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

"Kau bisa mencari pengantin dari bangsa kita, kenapa sampai bertindak gegabah seperti ini?" Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Yifan. Sepertinya namja itu sedang dikuasai oleh nafsu yang haus akan kekuasaan.

'Mereka berdua benar-benar gila dan membuatku ikut gila juga, aku bahkan tak dapat menggerakkan bibirku dan melarikan diri,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan yng terjadi padanya saat ini. Terlebih dengan yang dua namja itu berdebatkan.

"Ada sebuah ramalan yang dapat membuatmu menjadi penguasa tertinggi dengan seorang pengantin manusia," ucap namja berkacamata itu, lalu dibalas tatapan dingin oleh Chanyeol hingga membuatnya begidik ngeri karenanya.

"Kau seharusnya tau, tak mudah menjadikan manusia sebagai pengantin, jadi hentikan pembunuhan ini!" pinta Chanyeol seraya mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Yifan.

Sling

"Lalu kenapa tak kau coba!" seru Yifan seraya mengacungkan pisau yang semula digunakan untuk menggores tangan Baekhyun kearah Chanyeol.

Jump

Dengan kilat Chanyeol sudah menghindar dan melompat tinggi sambil merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya.

'Bagaimana bisa ia melompat setinggi ini sambil membawaku?' pekik Baekhyun dalam hati seraya membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Lihat mataku!" pinta Chanyeol saat mereka sudah turun kembali ketanah dan melepaskan tubuhnya.

"Ah!" pekik Baekhyun terkejut saat tubuhnya bisa digerakkan lagi setelah melihat mata Chanyeol.

Greb

"Sepertinya aku harus membereskanmu terlebih dahulu," ucap Yifan seraya memegang kerah baju Chanyeol. Mereka kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Lalu tanpa perhitungan Chanyeol sebelumnya, Yifan sudah memutar tubuhnya dan menendang wajah Chanyeol telak hingga membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter.

'Wow tak mungkin itu kekuatan manusia,' pekik Baekhyun takjub melihat tendangan Chanyeol yang begitu kuat.

'Apa? Bagaimana bisa ia bangun setelah terlempar sejauh itu?' pekik Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kekuatanmu!" pekik Chanyeol terkejut seraya menatap Yifan terkejut. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padanya, Chanyeol kembali berdiri dengan kokohnya tanpa mengaduh sekalipun.

"Kau tak bisa mengalahkanku," ucap Yifan seraya menyeringai kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa karena kau telah meminum darah dari lima manusia?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memicingkan matanya kearah Yifan curiga.

"Tepat sekali, semakin banyak aku mendapatkan darah manusia, kekuatanku menjadi lebih hebat," ucap Yifan dengan bangganya dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Meminum darah manusia sudah dilarang oleh bangsa kita ratusan tahun yang lalu, jika Appa dan Dewan mengetahuinya, kau akan kehilangan hak sebagai pewaris dan kau akan dihukum," ucap Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Jika yeoja ini menjadi pengantinku, semuanya akan berubah," ucap Yifan yang tau-tau sudah merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Padahal posisi Baekhyun berdiri tadi lumayan jauh dari jangkauan Yifan.

"Apa? a-aku beritahu ya, aku ini namja," seru Baekhyun seraya menengok kearah Yifan, tapi sayangnya Yifan tak menyimak dengan benar apa yang ia katakan.

"Menjadi pengantinku adalah suatu kehormatan, karenanya, jika kau bisa-"

'Waaa! dia seperti batu, aku tak bisa mengalahkannya," pekik Baekhyun saat Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya dan menunjukan taringnya yang panjang. Reflek Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan didepan wajahnya.

"Hentikan! jangan membunuh manusia lagi!" seru Chanyeol seraya menarik Baekhyun agar menjauh dari Yifan lalu menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya. Bukannya marah karena Baekhyun diambil paksa darinya, Yifan malah menunjukan Smiknya yang sedikit menyeramkan itu.

"Kalau begitu sebagai gantinya-"

Cush

"-aku bunuh kau!" seru Yifan seraya menusukan belatinya kedada Chanyeol hingga menembus titik vitalnya yaitu tepat di jantungnya.

"Karena aku akan menjadi penguasa, jadi lebih baik bila kau tak ada," bisik Yifan tepat di sebelah telinga Chanyeol.

"Aku tak berniat menjadi penguasa, kau seharusnya mengerti, untuk menjadi penguasa tidaklah harus mengikuti satu keinginan Ughh!" lalu Chanyeol memuntahkan darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Perlu diingat, belati itu diciptakan khusus untuk membunuh bangsa kita," ucap Yifan seraya menunjukan smiknya.

Brugh

Chanyeol yang sudah tak kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri pun terjatuh kelantai dengan posisi terduduk. Tentu Baekhyun yang melihatnya segera bertindak, biar bagaimanapun Chanyeol secara tak langsung sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya, jadi mau tak mau ia harus menolong namja itu. Dengan keberanian yang ia miliki, iapun segera mendekati Chanyeol dan memapahnya untuk segera keluar dari gudang itu.

"Ayo!" ajak Baekhyun seraya memapah Chanyeol keluar.

"Jangan biarkan mereka pergi!" seru namja berkaca mata itu saat menyaksikan Baekhyun yang membawa Chanyeol pergi begitu saja.

"Kita dalam masalah, baru saja aku mendapat panggilan bahwa Dewan mendengar pertemuan kita ini, dan sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kemari," ucap Yifan seraya berdecak pelan.

"Ah!"

"Tak ada pilihan lain, kita akhiri saja untuk hari ini," putus Yifan kemudian seraya berjalan meninggalkan gudang itu.

"Bergeraklah! agar kita tak ketahuan," seru namja berkacamata itu meminta anak buahnya untuk bubar.

"Lagipula Chanyeol akan mati, jadi aku akan mengurus yeoja itu nanti," ucap Yifan seraya menunjukan smiknya.

0

0

Brugh

Tubuh Chanyeol merosot ketanah saat Baekhyun sudah lelah memapah tubuh jangkung itu.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, di dekat sini ada rumah sakit," pinta Baekhyun dengan kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas.

"Tak ada gunanya kerumah sakit, aku harus mengeluarkan ini," ucap Chanyeol seraya menarik belati yang masih menancap di dadanya.

"A-apa? kau tak bisa menarik belati itu begitu saja!" pekik Baekhyun seraya menahan tangan Chanyeol yang akan mencabut belati itu.

"Ughh!" rintih Chanyeol saat ia berhasil menarik belati itu hingga mengakibatkan darah menyembur dari dadanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? kau berdarah, darahnya bahkan semakin banyak sekarang," ucap Baekhyun panik saat darah Chanyeol terus mengalir keluar.

'Kalau seperti itu dia bisa mati,' gumam Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol ngeri.

"Tunggulah, aku akan pergi mencari bantuan," ucap Baekhyun seraya berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi panik.

"Jangan!" pinta Chanyeol seraya menahan pergelangan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? aku bahkan tak membawa ponselku, kita harus segera menghubungi 911!" ucap Baekhyun seraya menengok kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menahan tangannya itu.

"Tak ada gunanya," ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Kau bisa mati sekarang karena mengeluarkan banyak darah, kau harus segera dibawa kerumah sakit!"

"Percuma saja, aku akan segera mati," ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Apa?"

"Jika aku tertusuk di bagian vital dengan belati ini, akan susah untuk disembuhkan, karena belati ini diciptakan khusus untuk membunuh bangsa penghisap darah seperti aku" terang Chanyeol seraya menunjukan belati yang ada di tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? penghisap darah apanya? itu berbahaya! berikan padaku!" ucap Baekhyun tak mengerti lalu segera mengulurkan tangannya guna merebut belati itu dari tangan Chanyeol, reflek Chanyeol pun menjauhkan belati itu dan tak sengaja menggores ujung jari Baekhyun hingga mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah.

"Agh! sial ini sudah yang kedua kalinya," pekik Baekhyun seraya memijit jarinya yang terluka.

Bau darah Baekhyun tercium sampai ke indra penciumannya hingga membuat Chanyeol membeku, disituasi yang mendesak seperti ini, insting Vampire yang sudah lama ia tekan seperti berontak ingin bangkit dan memaksanya untuk segera menghisap darah segar itu.

"Aku ambil ini," ucap Baekhyun saat ia berhasil merebut belati itu.

"Pergilah!" pinta Chanyeol seraya berusaha mengontrol instingnya.

"Huhh?"

"Aku ingin meminum darahmu, jika kau tak ingin aku meminumnya maka pergilah!" pinta Chanyeol memperingatkan Baekhyun untuk segera pergi menjauh darinya.

"Apa? apa kau salah satu namja menakutkan tadi? atau kau berbicara menyebalkan seperti ini akibat dari kau yang kehilangan banyak darah?" tuduh Baekhyun seraya memicingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Ini bukan lelucon, aku bisa bertahan bila meminum darahmu, tapi kau bisa mati jika aku lakukan, dengan keadaanku seperti ini, aku tak bisa mengendalikan instingku, jadi pergilah sekarang juga!" ucapnya sekali lagi, berharap itu bisa membuat Baekhyun mengerti akan bahaya yang mengancamnya saat ini.

"Bahkan kondisimu sedang tak baik sekarang," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum geli seolah peringatan Chanyeol hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Malahlan setelah mengatakan itu, ia kembali meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk membantunya berdiri, lalu memapahnya lagi.

"Aku bilang larilah!" pinta Chanyeol kesal. Baekhyun itu benar-benar keras kepala, apa ia tak tau kalau ia sedang dalam bahaya.

"Kau sudah menyelamatkanku, jadi bukankah aku harus membayar hutang budiku padamu?" ucap Baekhyun seraya mempertahankan posisi Chanyeol agar tetap berdiri.

"Ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu," ucap Chanyeol seraya merintih kesakitan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menangani namja yang sedang sekarat sepertimu," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada jenaka, benar-benar tak mau mengerti bahaya apa yang mengancamnya kini.

Greb

Tanpa dapat dikendalikan lagi, tangan Chanyeol yang semula menyampir dipundak Baekhyun kini beralih menjadi memegang perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Baekhyun.

"Tak nyaman jika kau memegang leherku seperti itu," protes Baekhyun seraya menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat kearah Chanyeol.

"Ini adalah batasku," ucap Chanyeol seraya melebarkan matanya saat tangannya merasakan aliran darah dan denyut nadi Baekhyun yang jelas melalui indra perabanya. Pengendaliannya sudah sampai pada batasnya, tanpa bisa dicegah lagi tangannya bergerak dengan sendirinya mencenggeram sebelah leher Baekhyun.

"Apa? Oh tidak! beraninya kau berpikir untuk meminum darahku!" hardik Baekhyun seraya menjauh dari Chanyeol setelah akhirnya ia mulai menyadari bahaya itu.

Sayangnya Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan yang sama, ia malah menatap mata Chanyeol yang tanpa pengendalian itu hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku tak dapat digerakkan sama sekali.

'Tubuhku tak dapat digerakkan lagi,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati saat tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Greb

Diraihnya kedua bahu Baekhyun, lalu secara perlahan tangannya beralih kesisi leher sambil menyibak kerah baju yang Baekhyun kenakan, diamatinya leher jenjang dan mulus milik Baekhyun dengan bulatnya dengan penuh nafsu yang tak dapat dikendalikan lagi.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak dapat menahannya lagi," bisik Chanyeol seraya menyibak wig panjang Baekhyun dan mendekatkan taringnya di leher jenjang itu.

Blesh

"Aaaarghhh!" jerit Baekhyun ketika merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat saat Chanyeol menancapkan taringnya begitu saja tanpa meringatan. Yang ia rasakan saat ini ialah merinding dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa bergetar hebat saat taring itu menancap semakin dalam.

Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa membeku itu. Saat ini dapat ia rasakan bagaimana Chanyeol menghisap darahnya dengan begitu rakus hingga membuatnya berdenyut ngilu di sekujur lehernya.

'Tidak! aku tak bisa mati seperti ini!'

Dengan usaha yang ia lakukan, entah kekuatan dari mana ia berhasil terlepas dari hipnotis yang Chanyeol lakukan lalu segera mendorong tubuh namja itu dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki. Jujur saja tubuhnya terasa lemas saat ini setelah Chanyeol menghisap rakus darahnya tanpa tau malu.

"Apa kau gila? apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol nyalang dan memegangi lehernya yang terluka.

'Eh? ada cahaya yang memancar dari tubuhnya,' pekik Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat tubuh Chanyeol dikelilingi cahaya yang menyilaukan. Namun ia tak mau tau dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Chanyeol selanjutnya, dengan sedikit tertatih ia segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sepertinya dalam fase penyembuhan diri.

0

0

0

"Uhh! ini sangat menyiksa, aku tak bisa bernafas," rintih Baekhyun seraya memegangi lehernya yang berdenyut sakit. Iapun segera membuang wig yang dikenakannya berharap itu membuatnya lebih baik. Tapi nyatanya itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa baginya, ia malah semakin sempoyongan mana kala matanya semakin berkunang-kunang.

'Apa aku sekarat?' iner Baekhyun dalam hati saat kesadarannya mulai menipis. Tanpa menunggu lama, tubuh Baekhyun segera terkulai di tanah dan meninggalkan pekian orang-orang yang menyaksikannya di sepanjang trotoar.

 **Di alam bawah sadar Baekhyun.**

 _"Bayiku kau akan diberi dua kehidupan, pertama hidup sebagai seorang manusia berwujud namja," ucap seorang yeoja berambut panjang ikal seraya menimang bayinya._

 _"Selama kau tak melakukan hal itu, kau akan menghabiskan kehidupanmu sebagai manusia, seorang namja, tapi sayang sekali jika situasinya dirusak, kehidupanmu sebagai namja akan berakhir dan selanjutnya kau akan hidup sebagai yeoja, dengan jalan yang panjang dan sulit," ucapnya seraya mengangkat tubuh bayinya keudara._

 _"Harapanku, kau dapat menjalani kehidupanmu layaknya orang normal, tapi, semua kembali padamu," ucapnya seraya menyentuh jari mungil bayinya yang kini sudah berada dalam kekapannya lagi._

 _"Tolong jangan sampai tergigit vampire apapun,"_

Deg deg deg

Setelah itu Baekhyun membuka matanya dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Aaaaa!"

'Apa yang sedang terjadi?' Baekhyun bingung sendiri memahami keadaannya.

"D-ia hidup! Dia hidup lagi! T-tadi dia sudah meninggal," ucap namja itu panik dengan ketakutan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Nak, kenapa kau berdarah? apa kau habis berkelahi?" tanya polisi yang satunya seraya menatapnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," ucap Baekhyun dengan entengnya seraya berdiri dengan tegak seolah tak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

"Apa maksudmu? lehermu terluka!" ucap polisi itu seraya menunjuk leher Baekhyun.

"Hehe, ini karena tadi aku terjatuh," ucap Baekhyun seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Setelah mengatakan itu iapun segera beranjak dari sana sebelum polisi itu mengintrogasinya lebih jauh.

"Tunggu!" seru polisi itu saat ia tengah berusaha melarikan diri.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, padahal aku sangat yakin kalau aku sudah mati,'

-Normal-

Tak beduli dinginnya lantai kamar mandi, Baekhyun masih setia bersimpuh disana setelah melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin yang begitu mengejutkannya. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi padanya, kakinya terasa lemas saat ini setelah mendapati kenyataan yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Kenapa jadi begini, a-aku menjadi yeoja? haha ini tak masuk akal, ini pasti mimpi," racau Baekhyun seraya meratapi yang terjadi padanya kini.

0

0

"Digigit vampire? kembali hidup dan menjadi yeoja, itu hanya mimpi belaka, aku hanya perlu istirahat saja, dan saat aku terbangun, semua akan kembali normal, hanya mimpi, ini semua hanya mimpi," gumam Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya seraya meringkuk di ranjangnya.

0

0

0

"Apa kau sudah dengar? semua orang di sekolah kita dikalahkan oleh orang-orang sekitar gudang itu,"

"Aku dengar Jjang dan wakilnya terluka parah,"

"Yang aku dengar sepuluh orang kita dihabisi oleh dua orang saja,"

"Kalau yang ku dengar hanya ada satu orang,"

"Aku dengar kalau semua dirawat dirumah sakit, wakil Jjang juga diperban karena luka-lukanya,"

"Bukankah mereka bilang kalau Jjang yang terluka lebih parah?"

Begitulah bisik-bisik yang tak sengaja Baekhyun tangkap saat ia memasuki area sekolah.

"A-apa itu?" pekik salah satunya terkejut saat melihat kehadiran Baekhyun yang baik-baik saja.

"Gyaaa!"

"Kok bisa?"

"Jjang? kau baik-baik saja? mereka bilang kalau kemarin malam-"

"Jangan tanya hal itu," ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjukan wajah lesunya dan berlalu pergi.

Siing!

Entah mengapa semua yang ada disana merasakan hal yang sama, jantung mereka berdegup kencang kala Baekhyun melewatinya.

"Jjang-,"

"Huhh?"

Mereka menjadi bingung sendiri dengan perasaan masing-masing. Tak mau kehilangan kendali dan berakhir menyatakan cinta lalu dibalas dengan bokeman andalan Baekhyun saat merasa terganggu, mereka pun berusaha mengalihkannya dengan pura-pura sibuk.

"Sial! aku ada tes hari ini,"

"Oh tidak, aku punya PR bahasa inggris hari ini,"

Lalu tersisalah satu orang yang tadi sempat memberanikan diri menanyai Baekhyun tengah berdiri kaku dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat aneh sekaligus bodoh.

0

0

'Ini semua bukanlah mimpi, aku pikir yang terjadi semalam hanyalah mimpi, tapi saat aku terbagun tadi, tubuhku masih tetap menjadi yeoja,' gumam Baekhyun seraya berkaca di toilet sekolah.

'Aku melilitkan kain dibagian dadaku, bangaimana jika ada yang tau!' iner Baekhyun seraya menunjukan tatapan horornya. Ia tak tau harus apa jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

0

0

"Jjang! aku sangat khawatir tadi malam, tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja," ucap Jongin seraya menepuk pundak Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Gyaaaa!" pekik Baekhyun terkejut. Entah mengapa ia sedikit risih saat Jongin menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ada apa? apa mereka menangkapmu?" tanya Jongin dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Baekhyun seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri setelah menepis tangan Jongin.

"Jadi kau berhasil kabur dengan aman?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Iya kurasa aku beruntung," ucap Baekhyun seraya terkekeh garing.

'Aku tak mungkin menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, terlebih pada bagian aku yang menjadi yeoja,'

"Tanganmu?" ucap Baekhyun seraya melihat tangan Jongin yang diperban.

"Hehe mereka mendapatkanku, tapi ini tak seberapa dibandingkan yang lain, ada lima orang yang harus dirawat di rumah sakit," ucap Jongin seraya memijit tengkuknya dan terkekeh garing.

"Ya aku lebih suka itu dari pada-"

'-benar-benar menjadi yeoja,' sambung Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Apa?" pekik Jongin terkejut mendengar apa yang Baekhyun gumamkan. Bagaimana hal ini disebut lebih baik?

"Ah! bukan-bukan, aku mau ketoilet dulu," ucap Baekhyun cepat seraya berbalik arah meninggalkan Jongin.

"Sepertinya ada yang berbeda?" gumam jongin seraya mengeryitkan alisnya mengamati punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh.

'Aku sangat grogi, aku takut mereka tau jika detak jantung ini tak terkontrol,'

Tap

"Kyaaaaaa!" pekik Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat ada tiga orang namja berdiri menghadap tembok sedang buang air kecil di dalam toilet.

"Ahh!"

"Apa?"

Pekik mereka terkejut saat mendengar teriakan seseorang.

'Sial! ini adalah hal biasa yang selalu aku temui, kenapa malah berteriak,' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati seraya menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Dia yeoja," ucap salah satunya saat tak mengenali Baekhyun karena sebagian wajahnya tertutupi, ditambah jeritan Baekhyun yang melengking bak yeoja itu menambah keyakinannya kalau yang baru saja menjerit itu adalah yeoja.

"Apa yang kalian katakan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tak suka.

'Sial kenapa mereka bisa tahu,'

Greb

"Baj*ng*n! siapa yang kau sebut yeoja?," umpat Jongin seraya mencengkeram kerah namja itu.

"Waaa!"

"J-jongin," pekik Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membelanya, ia tak menyangka Jongin akan melindungi sampai segitunya.

"Tak tau kah kau? bahwa memanggil Jjang sekolah kita yeoja bisa membuatmu mati!" ucap Jongin geram serya menatap tajam namja itu.

"M-maaf aku tak kau kalau dia Jjang kita,"

"Kalau begitu pergilah!" seru Jongin yang membuat ketiga namja itu berlari terbirit-birit.

"Haha ternyata kau peduli juga," ucap Baekhyun seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Hemm ya," gumam Jongin seraya menengok kearah Baekhyun dengan ekapresi tak terbaca.

'Mengapa dia memperhatikanmu seperti itu? apa dia menyadarinya?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"A-aku permisi sebentar," ucap Baekhyun cepat seraya berjalan memasuki salah satu bilik toilet.

'Benar, tak mungkin aku menjadi seorang yeoja, jika aku melihatnya sekali lagi, maka aku akan menjadi normal kembali, aku yakin itu semua hanyalah ilusi semata,' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati seraya melepas celana yang ia kenakan. Perlahan ia membungkukan badannya guna memastikan bahwa benda yang bergelantungan diantara kedua pahanya sudah kembali ketempatnya semula, namun hal itu hanyalah harapannya saja, karena nyatanya benda kebanggaannya telah hilang dan tetap berganti dengan miss V. Ia pun segera terduduk lemas dengan posisi berjongkok dilantai setelah menaikan celananya kembali.

'Argh! apa aku benar-benar yeoja?' racau Baekhyun seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

Setelah itu ia segera keluar dari bilik itu dan mendapati Jongin masih berdiri di sana dan menatapnya aneh.

'Kenapa dia ada di sini? sepertinya dia menguntitku,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati seraya mengeryitkan alisnya curiga. Iapun segera berjalan melewati Jongin tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Grep

"Tunggu!" pinta Jongin seraya menahan bahu Baekhyun.

"Hahh?" gumam Baekhyun seraya memutar kepalanya kebelakang, tempat Jongin berada.

"Baekhyun, kau berubah!" ucap Jongin dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

TBC

Emm, sigini dulu ya, padahal di manhwa aslinya udah chap 6 loh, ini ada yang 2 chap aku jadiin 1. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Baekhyun, kau berubah!" ucap Jongin dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja Jongin katakan.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Jongin seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun semakin melebarkan matanya saat Jongin menanyakan itu.

'Benarkah pipiku memerah?' Tentu Baekhyun menjadi was-was, ia takut Jongin benar-benar mengetahuinya.

"Apa kau berubah menjadi yeoja atau semacamnya semalam? struktur mu terlihat lebih meluap hari ini," dengan santainya Jongin merangkul bahu Baekhyun seperti yang biasa dia lakukan seraya mengerlingkan matanya.

Baekhyun membeku seketika mendengar itu. Tebakan Jongin tepat sasaran, tapi dia tak mau membongkarnya begitu saja, biar bagaimanapun namja yang berubah menjadi yeoja merupakan aib yang harus ditutupi. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, bisa-bisa Jongin akan meragukan kalau dulunya dia benar-benar namja tulen.

'Apa benar Jongin mengetahuinya?' iner Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun menatap Jongin was-was takut Jongin benar-benar tau.

"Kenapa kau-, apa yang kau katakan?!" Baekhyun segera membanting Jongin ketanah sama seperti biasanya saat dia marah ketika dikatai yeoja oleh teman-temannya.

"Kyaa!" pekik Jongin saat tubuhnya di putar begitu saja dan punggungnya mendarat dilantai dengan keras. Padahal luka yang semalam saja belum sembuh, tapi Baekhyun malah menambah memar di punggungnya.

"KAU PUNYA PESAN KEMATIAN?" Baekhyun segera mencengkeram kerah Jongin yang masih terbaring dilantai seraya menatapnya tajam.

"Aku hanya bercanda, aku masih terluka parah kau tau," kepala Jongin benar-benar pening saat ini, mungkin akibat membentur lantai.

"Jika kau berbicara seperti itu lagi, bersiaplah ke neraka!" Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun segera melepaskan kerah Jongin dari cengkramannya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih pening dan terbaring dilantai toilet yang dingin. #poorJongin.

000

"Aku selalu disangka yeoja, kurasa itu memang benar untuk saat ini," iner Baekhyun seraya berjalan menuju kelasnya. Meskipun masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi Baekhyun tau kalau dirinya benar-benar yeoja untuk sekarang ini. Terbukti dari miss V yang melekat di bawah sana menggantikan burungnya yang terbang entah kemana.

Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda dengan penampilanya, entah di dapatnya dari mana, tapi Baekhyun memasuki kelas dengan memakai kacamata botol(bulat) seraya memakai masker untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tentu saja hal itu menarik perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kau! kau Baekhyun kan?" bahkan guru yang tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya pun terheran-heran dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang tak biasa itu.

"Iya," jawab Baekhyun dibalik maskernya.

"Kenapa kau memakai kacamata dan penutup mulut?" tanya guru itu seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Aku terkena flu berat dan mempengaruhi penglihatanku," ucap Baekhyun asal sambil pura-pura batuk berkali-kali.

Tentu saja jawaban absurt Baekhyun membuat teman-teman sekelasnya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa hubungan penglihatan dengan flu?" Guru itu cengok seketika saat mendengar alasan Baekhyun yang tak masuk akal itu. Setelahnya pembelajaran kembali berjalan seperti sebelumnya dan mengabaikan tingkah aneh Baekhyun yang tak biasa itu.

'Kurasa kacamata ini terlalu berlebihan,' gumam Baekhyun seraya melepas kacamatanya dan melihat keluar kelas.

'Hah? Siapa itu? Oh Dia!' Baekhyun sempat mengeryitkan alisnya saat tak sengaja menangkap ada seseorang yang berdiri di bawah pohon dan tengah memperhatikannya. Tapi setelah menyadari siapa orang itu. Baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Gyaa! Dia!" Pekik Baekhyun keras hingga mengejutkan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?" tanya teman sekelasnya yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Di sana! ada si Br*ngs*k di luar jendela!" seru Baekhyun seraya menunjuk ke bawah pohon itu. Tapi ternyata orang itu sudah tak ada di sana lagi hingga membuat teman-teman Baekhyun cekikikan.

"Loh? aneh aku yakin dia berdiri di sana tadi," gumam Baekhyun seraya melongok keluar jendela dan menekok kekanan dan kekiri dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Hahaha!" Seketika tawa teman-temannya pecah karena beranggapan bahwa Baekhyun barusaja mengigau.

"Ini lantai tiga, kau pasti ketiduran dan bermimpi tadi," ucap namja di depannya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan absurt Baekhyun di tengah-tengah pembelajaran yang masih berlangsung.

'Aku sungguh melihatnya, aku yakin itu pasti dia yang meminum darahku tadi malam,' gumam Baekhyun seraya merapikan buku catatannya.

Riiiing!

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, Baekhyun pun berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah.

'Semua hal yang terjadi padaku adalah ulahnya, bagaimanapun dia-'

"Ah! Itu Dia!' pekik Baekhyun saat tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di atap gedung sekolahnya.

'Aku tak akan kalah darinya kali ini,' Baekhyun segera berlari menuju atap sekolah guna memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Chanyeol.

0

0

Brakk!

"Dasar monster! kau terlihat segar setelah meminum darahku!" hardik Baekhyun seraya membuang masker dan kacamatanya sembarangan.

"Kau akan membayarnya sekarang!" seru Baekhyun seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Chanyeol dan menatapnya nyalang.

"Eh? Siapa kalian?" Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat ada tiga namja berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ini ujian jika kau ingin berbicara denganku, kau harus mengalahkan mereka terlebih dahulu," ucap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Apa katamu? kenapa aku-"

Plak

"Beraninya kau!" Seru namja itu setelah menampar Baekhyun dan menatapnya bengis. Sementara Baekhyun tampak terjerembab ke lantai saat merasakan tamparan keras di pipinya.

'Orang-orang ini? ada yang aneh dengan mereka, tatapan matanya kosong, mereka seperti zombi,' iner Baekhyun seraya menatap orang-orang itu ngeri.

"Hei Ahjushi! aku tak ingin bertarung dengan kalian, jadi jika kalian-"

"Diam!"

Tak!

Kali ini Baekhyun berhasil menangkis serangan orang itu dengan sikunya.

"Kurasa aku tak punya pilihan," tak ada pilihan lain bagi Baekhyun, ia terpaksa harus melawan orang-orang itu dan berbicara dengan Chanyeol

'Apa? itu tadi terlalu mudah,' Baekhyun terkejut sendiri melihat kekuatannya kini, ia hanya melakukan serangan sekali dan mereka semua tumbang dengan semudah itu. Lalu saat ia merasakan seperti ada bahaya dibelakangnya. Iapun segera menghindar dan mencengkeram kerah baju orang yang berniat menyerangnya.

"Ah!"

"Hanya pengecut yang menyerang dari belakang!" Dengan satu tangannya Baekhyun berhasil melempar orang itu hingga menabrak temannya dan terjerembab di lantai.

"Kurasa kalian bukan Zombi, melihat kesakitan yang kalian rasakan," gumam Baekhyun saat melihat orang-orang itu merintih kesakitan.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, apa aku ini supermen?" gumam Baekhyun seraya menatap kedua tangannya takjub. Ia tak mengangka bisa melempar orang sebesar itu dengan satu tangannya.

'Ini keberuntunganku, aku bisa mengalahkannya dan membuatnya menjadi gelembung(?),' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati seraya menunjukan senyum menantangnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Bersiaplah!" tantang Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Apa kau yang aku gigit semalam?" tanya Chanyeol ragu saat sudah berada tepat di depan Baekhyun. Seingatnya semalam ia menggigit seorang yeoja berambut panjang. Tapi yang didepannya ini berambut pendek seperti namja.

"Iya! dan karenamu aku kembali dari kematian!" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Aneh, tapi kau yeoja," gumam Chanyeol seraya mengeryitkan alisnya dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Aku memakai wig untuk mengelabuhi kalian agar mengiraku yeoja," dengan senang hati Baekhyun menjelaskannya.

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol semakin mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. Bukankah Baekhyun memang seorang yeoja? lalu mengapa harus menyamar dan mengelabuhi anak buah Yifan.

"U-untuk, Ah! tunggu! kenapa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu, kau satu-satunya orang yang hampir membunuhku!" hardik Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol nyalang ketika menyadari kebodohannya.

"Kau harus meminta ampunanku dengan lutut tertekuk! bukannya malah mengintrogasiku seperti ini!" seru Baekhyun seraya melayangkan pukulannya tadi berhasil ditangkis oleh Chanyeol dengan satu tangan.

"L-lepaskan aku!" seru Baekhyun saat kepalannya di genggam begitu saja oleh tangan besar Chanyeol.

'Dia menahan pukulanku layaknya aku ini bayi,' gumam Baekhyun miris. Ia berusaha melepasnya tapi tak bisa, Chanyeol mencengkeramnya begitu kuat.

"Maaf, tapi kau harus membuktikan kalau yang semalam itu benar-benar dirimu!" ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui seseorang sedang berjalan mendekatinya dari belakang dengan memegang sebuah belati.

Chrus!

'Hah?' Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan tusukan dipinggangnya.

"Apa? Ughh, apa aku tertusuk?" setelah itu Baekhyun tumbang kelantai. Ia sempat mencengkeram kaki Chanyeol lalu terkulai lemas setelahnya.

"Itu saja! lupakan semua yang telah terjadi di sini," ucap Chanyeol pada ketiga orang itu seraya menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin dan membawanya pergi.

0

0

"Sepertinya dia terluka, haruskah aku memanggil dokter?" tanya Jongdae Batler setia Chanyeol yang sudah menunggu tuannya di samping sebuah mobil mewah.

"Tidak, kita hanya harus menutup lukanya dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi, jika itu adalah dia, maka dia tak akan membutuhkan dokter," ucap Chanyeol seraya memasukan Baekhyun kedalam mobil mewahnya.

"Baiklah Chanyeol-nim," Setelah membunggukan badannya Jongdae segera memasuki mobil dan melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah Baekhyun.

Sementara itu di atap sekolah, ketiga orang itu tampak tersadar dari pengaruh Chanyeol dan menunjukan kebingungannya.

"Hah? apa ini?" ucap salah satunya seraya memegang belati di tangannya.

"Dimana aku?"

"Kenapa badanku sakit semua," rintihnya seraya memijit tanganya yang terasa nyeri.

000

Cling cling

Baekhyun masih tertidur cantik di sebuah ranjang ukuran king size yang ada di sebuah kamar mewah bergaya eropa dengan semua perabotan yang serba wah itu.

Cklek

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Chanyeol tampak sudah mengganti bajunya dengan sweater polos putih dan celana jeans.

"Aku hanya mengurusnya sedikit dan pendarahannya sudah berhenti, bahkan luka goresannya juga membaik," ucap Jongdae saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu lalu berjalan mendekat ranjang tempatn Baekhyun terbaring.

"Jadi itu memang dia?" tanya Chanyeol lebih kepada diri sendiri seraya mengamati Baekhyun lebih jelas.

"Aku juga yakin begitu, jika dia manusia biasa, mungkin ia sudah mati karena pendarahan, dan ketika aku memeriksanya aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh," ucap Jongdae dengan sangat yakin. Karena memang begitulahkenyataannya.

"Aneh?" Chanyeol pun mengeryitkan alisnya saat mendengar apa yang Jongdae katakan.

"Dadanya mengecil dan diperban," ucap Jongdoe menjelaskan (aneh)yang dia maksud.

Karena penasaran Chanyeol segera menyingkap selimut itu dan memperlihatkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan kemeja yang tak dikancingkan, hingga membuat perban yang melilit dada Baekhyun serta perut rampingnya terlihat jelas dimata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dia seperti itu?" gumam Chanyeol seraya mengeryitkan alisnya saat melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang sedikit ganjal itu.

"Entahlah," Jongdae pun menggidikkan bahunya. Dia memang tak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun.

Dengan rasa ingin tahunya, Chanyeol segera memegang ujung perban itu dan bersiap menariknya. Namun niatnya urung setelah tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut seraya menahan tangan Chanyeol yang masih memegang ujung perbannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" pekik Chanyeol terkejut seraya melebarkan matanya. Niat hati ingin memeriksa gagal sudah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat aku tak sadar?" Baekhyun segera mengancingkan kemejanya cepat dan menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh selidik.

"Chanyeol-nim sedang mencari tahu penyebab mengecilnya dadamu, masalahnya kau sedang terluka," ucap Jongdae menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi.

"Kau dari kelompok yang menusukku tadi malam kan? ah, di sini!" tuduh Baekhyun pada Jongdae lalu saat mengingat lukanya ia segera memegang bagian pinggangnya yang terluka.

'Hampir saja aku ketahuan sebagai seorang yeoja,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Eh? kenapa tak terasa sakit?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut seraya menyentuh perban yang menutup lukanya.

"Silahkan periksa Lukamu!" pinta Jongdae kemudain seraya memperhatikan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengangkat kemejanya dan membuka perban yang menutupinya.

"Sudah sembuh? kok bisa?" Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut saat melihat lukanya sudah mengering dan tak menimbulkan rasa sakit sama sekali. Sungguh keajaiban yang tak terduga.

"Ternyata benar, jika kau manusia biasa, saat ini kau sudah mati," ucap Jongdae seraya memperhatikan Baekhyun lebih intens.

"APA?" tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja Jongae katakan. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang namja itu maksud.

"Sekarang aku yakin bahwa kaulah orang yang ku gigit semalam," kali ini Chanyeol kembali bersuara setelah sebelumnya terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Sialan! kau merubahku menjadi Zombi? kau monster ya?" Seru Baekhyun seraya mencengkeram sweater yang Chanyeol kenakan di bagian dada. Ia benar-benar tak terima Chanyeol merubah kehidupannya.

"Namanya adalah Park Chanyeol," ralat Jongdae seraya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu!" hardik Baekhyun segera melayangkan tatapan sengitnya kearah Jongdae.

"Tenanglah dulu, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu," pinta Chanyeol dengan suara lembut berusaha meredakan kemarahan Baekhyun. Untunglah Baekhyun terlihat mulai tenang dan melepaskan cengkramannya

0

0

"Huft, tempat ini lebih bagus dari pada rumahnya Sehun," ucap Baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Jelas sekali kalau dia merasa iri. (-_-)

"Aku membawakan kopi dan teh," Jongdae tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tamu dan meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di meja mewah itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memicingkan matanya kearah Jongdae.

"Aku hanyalah pengurus rumah ini, aku Batler pribadi Chanyeol-nim,"

"Jadi kau ini budaknya," Baekhyun segera menunjukan senyum mencemoohnya kearah Jongdae.

"Itu kata-kata yang tak pantas untuk di dengar!" tentu saja Jongdae tak terima saat dikatai budak oleh Baekhyun.

"Terserah, tapi dengan melihatmu aku yakin dia orang yang cukup kaya raya," ucap Baekhyun acuh seraya mendudukan dirinya di sofa empuk itu.

"Chanyeol-nim adalah pewaris TAE Corp yang di korea," ucap Jongdae menginformasikan siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya.

"TAE? PERUSAHAN TAE YANG-(?)," Baekhyun seketika berdiri dari duduknya.

(perusahaannya aku samakan dengan manhwanya)

"Rumah ini adalah rumah pribadinya, dia telah lama berpisah dengan rumah utama," Lagi-lagi Jongdae memberikan informasi kepada Baekhyun dengan cuma-cuma.

"Tak perlu mengatakan hal tak berguna seperti itu," tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya.

"Chanyeol-nim?" pekik Jongdae terkejut.

"Bisa kau pergi sekarang?" ucapnya setelah mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu bergabung dengan Baekhyun.

"Baik tuan," Jongdae segera membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Apa benar kau pewaris perusahan TAE? bukannya itu perusahaan terbesar di Korea?"tanya Baekhyun antusias, ia masih belum percaya kalau dia sedang berhadapan dengan pewaris dari perusahaan raksasa itu.

"Itu adalah identitas yang manusia ketahui dariku, yang akan kuberitahukan padamu bukanlah sesuatu yang diketahui oleh manusia," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada serius.

"Sesuatu yang tak diketahui orang lain? apa itu?" rasa ingin tau Baekhyun semakin besar. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan namja di depannya ini. Baginya semua yang ada pada Chanyeol sangatlah misteriaus.

"Seperti, aku adalah vampire," ucap Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"Apa? vampire? makhluk yang hidup dengan darah?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya menunjukan keterkejutannya.

"Huft," Chanyeol mendengus geli melihat reaksi serta persepsi Baekhyun tentang makhluk seperti apa itu vampire. Mungkin Baekhyun benar, tapi itu dulu, sekarang ini mereka sudah tak mengonsumsi darah lagi.

"Aku rasa, jika dipikirkan lagi tentang semua yang terjadi, itu bisa dipercaya," ucap Baekhyun seraya memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini.

"Baiklah, jadi kau adalah seorang vampire?" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mempercayai keberadaan makhluk jenis vampire itu. Apalagi dia sudah mengalami sendiri bagaimana rasanya digigit dan dihisap darahnya oleh vampire tampan di depannya ini.

"OH! Tunggu! Itu artinya aku juga Vampire?" Baekhyun jadi heboh sendiri ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Biasanya mereka akan mati, hanya beberapa diantaranya yang bertahan hidup setelah digigit oleh bangsa kami," Chanyeol menunjukan nada seriusnya saat mengatakan itu.

"Bukankah semua orang akan menjadi vampire setelah tergigit?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. Kalau di drama atau anime kan seperti itu.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun kami berevolisi menjadi manusia, kami sekarang bisa memakan makanan manusia, meskipun tak bisa hidup abadi, tapi hidup kami relatif lebih lama ketimbang manusia biasa,"

"Jadi tak ada bedanya dengan manusia?" Baekhyun semakin tertarik ingin tau banyak tentang vampire.

"Bagaimanapun juga kami lebih kuat dan sehat, kami juga memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan diri tanpa diobati,"

"Jadi itu sebabnya, kenapa aku baik-baik saja setelah tertusuk?" sekarang Baekhyun dapat mengerti kenapa lukanya bisa sembuh secepat itu.

"Kemampuan tubuh dalam menyembuhan diri menentukan tingkatan Vampire. Melihat kecepatanmu menyembuhkan diri, kau seperti berada ditingkat menengah," terang Chanyeol kemudian.

"Dan kau tingkat atas?" Tebak Baekhyun asal seraya menunjukan wajah masamnya.

"Bukan itu yang harus dipikirkan, kau harusnya berterima kasih karena kau masih hidup, rata-rata manusia tak akan selamat setelah tergigit," Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa ia malah memikirkan tentang itu.

"Huft! Eh, tunggu dulu! Katamu kau masih bisa bertahan hidup tanpa perlu meminum darah manusia, tapi kenapa kau mengigitku?" Baekhyun pun menunjukan wajah tak sukanya pada Chanyeol.

"Saat itu darurat, para vampire membutuhkan darah manusia untuk selamat jika terluka parah, seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, meskipun kami dapat menyembuhkan diri, kami bisa mati oleh pisau atau senjata yang dibuat khusus untuk membunuh bangsa kami, tadi malam setelah tertusuk, aku tak bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri, dan bisa mati karenanya," ucap Chanyeol seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"Jadi meski kau tau aku bisa mati, kau tetap meminum darahku," Baekhyun pun menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Aku berusaha mengendalikan diri tapi tak bisa mengendalikan naluri vampireku, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas tindakanku, aku minta maaf tentang itu," ucap Chanyeol penuh sesal. Kalau bisa tentu saja ia akan memilih untuk tak mengigit Baekhyun. Tapi semua makhluk punya hak untuk bertahan hidup kan? meskipun cara Chanyeol bertahan hidup harus mengorbankan makhluk lain.

"Bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab? Karenamu aku berubah menjadi yeo-"

"Ini kabar baik karena kau bukan yeoja, bagaimanapun juga," ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjukan wajah yang terkesan misterius.

Untunglah Baekhyun tak meneruskan ucapannya karena Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memotongnya. Kalau tidak, jati dirinya bisa terbongkar oleh mulutnya sendiri yang tak bisa di kontrol.

"Apa?" Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa hal itu menjadi kabar baik bagi dirinya. Karena yang Baekhyun tau ia telah mengalami hal buruk karena telah berubah menjadi yeoja.

"Kalau kau yeoja, aku akan menjadikanmu istriku," ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjukan senyuman mautnya kearah Baekhyun.

"A-APA?" Pekik Baekhyun terkejut dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Apa-apaan itu.

"Ada sebuah legenda di bangsa kami, jika manusia yeoja digigit dan selamat, dia harus dijadikan istri, siapapun yang menjadikannya istri, akan mendapatkan kekuatan tanpa batas dan hidup abadi," ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

'Istri? Konyol sekali haha,' iner Baekhyun dalam hatu seraya tertawa garing.

"Itu hanya untuk yeoja kan?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

'Lalu bagainama dengan seorang namja yang berubah menjadi yeoja?' Tambah Baekhyun dalam hati. Tentunya Baekhyun tak mungkin mengatakan hal itu kepada Chanyeol.

"Itu hanya untuk yeoja, ada beberapa namja yang berubah menjadi vampire, tapi mereka tak membuat banyak perbedaan, tapi ada sebuah cerita mengenai vampire yang memperoleh kehidupan abadi,setelah mendapatkan vampire yang di jadikan istri," ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

"Lalu apakah vampire itu masih hidup?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Itu-"

"Tentu saja vampire itu ayah kami," tiba-tiba Yifan sudah berdiri di belakang Chanyeol dan menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"K-kau," Baekhyun terkejut melihat namja yang malam itu melukai Chanyeol berdiri di depannya lebih tepatnya di belakang Chanyeol.

"Aku tak pernah mengundangmu," ucap Chanyeol dingin seraya menengok kearah Yifan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Aku juga tak pernah mengundangmu ke gudang," Yifan membalikkan ucapan Chanyeol begitu saja seraya tersenyum menyebalkan. Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam dan tak menanggapi.

"Aku tak pernah mengira akan melihatmu sesehat ini," ucapnya seraya tersenyum miring ketika berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Kecewa karena aku tak mati?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

'Aku pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi ini benar, ketika mereka bersama seperti perang dunia ke-3 akan dimulai,' iner Baekhyun ngeri.

"Emmm, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua, tapi-"

"Kami bersaudara, saudara tiri lebih tepatnya, dengan ibu yang berbeda," dengan santai Yifan merangkul bahu Chanyeol seolah mereka sangat akrap.

"Jadi kalian bersaudara? Kenapa kalian tak bersama?" Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa keduanya malah tampak bermusuan jika memang saudara.

"Itu karena diantara kami hanya ada pewaris yang layak untuk ayah kami yang hidup beratus-ratus tahun," ucap Yifan kemudian seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Chanyeol.

"Pewaris? Pewaris dari TAE corp?"

"Itu hanyalah identitas manusia, ayah kami adalah kepala dan pemimpin bangsa kami, dia telah memimpin ratusan tahun lamanya, dan berniat menurunkan tahtanya di antara kami berdua,"

"Oh! Jadi permasalahan sebenarnya dari pertengkaran kalia-"

"Aku tak tertarik pada jabatan itu," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba dan memotong ucapan Baekhyun yang ingin menebak permasalahan yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Jangan bohong, kau bahkan selalu menghalangi jalanku," hardik Yifan seraya menatap Chanyeol tak suka.

"Itu karena membunuh manusia tak dibenarkan!"

"Semua yang ku lakukan untuk mencari pengantin manusia, semua yeoja lainnya hanyalah korban," ucap Yifan seraya menunjukan smiknya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

'Jadi begitu, semua pembunuhan yeoja-yeoja itu dan saat mencoba menggigitku tadi malam untuk alasan itu?' Sekarang Baekhyun dapat memahami permasalahan yang terjadi. Juga fakta dibalik pembunuhan berentai itu.

"Tapi aku berterima kasih karena telah menjaga hal ini untukku," ucap Yifan ambigu seraya memegang bahu dan mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Chanyeol mengeryitkan alisnya bingung, ia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud dari yang Yifan katakankan barusan.

"Menemukan pengantinku dan membawanya kesini," Tiba-tiba Yifan sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan memegang lengan atasnya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun pun mendongakkan dan menatap Yifan terkejut.

"Dia tak seperti yang kau fikirkan," Chanyeol pun sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun hingga membuatnya berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Jangan mencoba membodohiku, alasan kau tetap hidup adalah karena kau meminum darahnya!" seru Yifan seraya menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Mereka bilang menemukan pengantin diantara manusia dengan kualitas bagus adalah satu berbanding satu juta, kau seperti keajaiban bagiku," ucap Yifan seraya memegang dagu Baekhyun lembut dan menunjukan senyum menawannya.

"K-kau salah, aku-"

'Apa yang harus kulakuan, aku berubah menjadi yeoja, jadi aku tak tau apa yang harus ku katakan,' Tentu saja Baekhyun bingung, ia mau mengatakan dirinya namja, tapi sekarang dirinya bukanlah namja lagi.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, Yifan sudah mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan merangkul pinggang ramping itu hingga merapat padanya.

Cup

Yifan meraup bibirnya begitu saja hingga membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Emmmppuah" Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong dada Yifan lalu segera menutup bibirnya dengan lengannya seraya menatap Yifan syok.

Belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari rasa syoknya, Baekhyun kembali dikejutkan saat Yifan sudah menggendongnya ala pengantin.

"Sekarang kau adalah pengantinku, tapi aku belum bisa terima kenyataan bahwa yang merubahmu adalah vampire lain, jadi bagilah darahmu padaku," ucap Yifan seraya tersenyum tipis.

"A-apa?"

"Vampire dapat membagi perasaan dan emosinya dengan seseorang yang telah berbagi darah dengannya," ucap Yifan seraya mengendus leher Baekhyun hingga membuat empunya menjadi panik karenanya.

"Aaaahh!" pekik Baekhyun saat Yifan tiba-tiba menjilat lehernya.

Greb

"Hentikan! dia seorang namja," ucap Chanyeol menginterupsi apa yang akan Yifan lakukan dengan memegang bahunya.

"Apa?" pekik Yifan terkejut.

"Dia bersekolah di sekolah Khusus namja sekarang," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada serius.

"Jenis kelaminmu tak dapat berubah hanya karena darahmu dihisap, Kau melihat sendiri tadi malam bahwa dia seorang yeoja," ucap Yifan seraya menunjukan smiknya. Mana mungkin ia percaya begitu saja omongan saudara tirinya itu.

"I-itu karena aku memakai wig dan menyamar menjadi yeoja, teman-temanku disana takut, jadi mereka memintaku menjadi umpan," saat ini Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap kalau Yifan segera percaya bahwa dia adalah namja.

"Jadi aku ini namja! Aaaaaa,"

Brug!

Seiring dengan teriakannya punggung Baekhyun pun segera mendarat kelantai karena Yifan melepasnya begitu saja.

'Kenapa orang ini,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati seraya merangkak bangun. Dapat ia rasakan aura mengerikan keluar dari tubuh Yifan.

"Jika kau adalah namja, maka itu merubah segalanya," ucap Yifan dengan ekspresi syok yang belum meninggalkan wajahnya.

"Tapi aku tak percaya begitu saja kata-katamu, aku akan memeriksanya dengan mataku sendiri," ucap Yifan seraya membuka kemeja Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yifan saat melihat kain perban melilit dada Baekhyun.

"I-ini- Waaaaa!" pekik Baekhyun panik saat Yifan menarik perban itu hingga memperlihatkan dada telanjangnya.

'Jika dia melepas perbannya, dia akan tau kalau aku ini yeoja,' Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya erat tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Hahh? K-kau namja?" pekik Yifan terkejut. Sekarang ia percaya bahwa Baekhyun adalah namja setelah melihat dada rata itu.

'Hah? aku kembali menjadi namja? apa yang telah terjadi padaku?' Baekhyun jadi bingung sendiri mengetahui gender nya yang berubah-ubah.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi," ucap Chanyeol seraya mendekat kearah Yifan.

"Sial," Umpat Yifan seraya memijit tengkuknya.

'Mungkin aku hanya berhayal, itu sangat konyol jika aku berubah menjadi yeoja,' Baekhyun yang semula percara kalau dirinya menjadi yeoja, kembali bimbang setelah gendernya kembali seperti semula.

"Huffrt, Kasihan ya, kau tak bisa menjadikanku pengantinmu," ucap Baekhyun seraya menepuk bahu Yifan prihatin seraya tersenyum mengejek.

"Ya, dan sepertinya kau tak dibutuhkan lagi," ucap Yifan dingin seraya melirik Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya dengan ekor matanya yang tajam.

'Hwaaa mengerikan,' bulu kusuk Baekhyun merinding seketika.

"KURASA KAU HARUS MATI!" Yifan murka dan segera mencengkeram kerah baju Baekhyun lalu menganggatnya tinggi-tinggi.

TBC

Segini dulu ya, sampai jumpa di Chap sebelumnya, jangan lupa tinggalkan review setelah membaca, terima kasih.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Lepaskan dia!" Pinta Chanyeol seraya memegang lengan Yifan.

"Jangan menghalangiku kali ini!" nyatanya Yifan enggan melepaskan Baekhyun dan malah memukul dada Chanyeol hingga membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter. Sepertinya kekuatan Yifan memanglah semakin kuat sejak ia meminum darah dari 5 manusia. Terbukti hanya dengan satu tangannya saja dia bisa membuat Chanyeol terlempar begitu jauh.

Tab

Tab

Tab

"Apa yang, Oh! Chanyeol-nim apa anda baik-baik saja?" Jongdae yang sempat mendengar keributan pun segera datang dan menyaksikan Chanyeol sudah terduduk di lantai. Iapun segera menghampiri tuannya dengan kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Dia tak bisa mati seperti itu," ucap Jongdae prihatin melihat Baekhyun berada di cengkraman Yifan yang mengangkatnya tinggi.

"Ku pikir aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tak membunuh manusia," ucap Chanyeol seraya berjalan mendekati keduanya. Ia pun segera mencengkeram tangan Yifan yang tengah mencekik Baekhyun kuat. Tubuh Baekhyun pun segera mendarat di lantai seraya mengerang pelan.

"Tak ada gunanya membiarkannya menjadi vampire jika dia bukan yeoja," seru Yifan selaya melayangkan pukulannya kepipi Chanyeol.

Buagh!

"Aku yang mengubahnya, jadi akulah yang akan bertanggung jawab," Chanyeol pun segera menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Uhuk Uhuk," Baekhyun menjadi terbatuk-batuk kecil setelah pencekikan yang sempat dia alami tadi.

"Hei apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jongdae segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan menunjukan kekhawatirannya.

"Jika aku yeoja, kau akan mengambilku sebagai pengantin, dan jika aku namja kau akan membunuhku?" Ucap Baekhyun geram seraya mendudukan dirinya di lantai karena tadi ia sempat terbaring saat Yifan menjatuhkannya.

"Apa?" Jongdae yang mendengar itu tentu saja terkejut. Masalahnya dia yang baru saja menanyai keadaan Baekhyun dan yang berada didekatnya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu!" Seru Baekhyun seraya menatap Yifan nyalang. Iapun segera bangkit dibantu oleh Jongdae.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan padanya, akan lebih baik jika me-"

Belum sempat Jongdae menyelesaikan ucapannya Baekhyun sudah melesat cepat mendekati.

"Kau vampire yang tidak beruntung! Kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku dengan mudah," Serunya seraya melayangkan tendangannya ke dada Yifan. Entah kekuatan dari mana, Yifan yang tak terkalahkan itu bisa dibuat terjerembab kebelakang.

"Ugh!" rintih Yifan saat pantatnya mendarat di lantai.

Tapi tak sampai disitu, karena tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah memegang tangannya dan menancapkan taringnya begitu saja.

"Beraninya kau menggigitku! Uhh!," Yifan ingin melayangkan pukulannya agar Baekhyun melepaskan tanganya, tapi entah mengapa tanyanya yang sembat terkepal tiba-tiba terlulai lemas saat Baekhyun menghisap darahnya kuat.

"Uhh!" Lenguh Yifan saat kekuatannya tiba-tiba menurun. Benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mengeryitkan alisnya. Ia tak dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dengan posisi membelakanginya seperti itu.

"Sepertinya dia menghidap darah Yifan-nim," ucap Jongdae seraya mengeryitkan alisnya membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dia tak bisa bergerak dan darahnya terhisap?" ucap Chanyeol tak percaya. Pasalnya Yifan itu kuat, jadi mana mungkin tak bisa menyingkirkan Baekhyun dan juga vampire tingkat rendah tak mungkin bisa menghisap vampire tertinggi.

"Terlihat begitu, tapi bagaimana mungkin, dia vampire tingkat rendah, vampire tingkat bawah tak bisa menghisap vampire tingkat tinggi," gumam Jongdae seraya memicingkan matanya.

Tentu Chanyeol tak mungkin membiarkan Baekhyun kehilangan kendalinya lebih jauh. Apa lagi melihat Yifan yang merintih lemas, tanpa menunggu lama iapun segera mendekati keduanya.

"Itu cukup, Lepaskan!" pinta Chanyeol seraya menarik bahu Baekhyun agar melepaskan tangan Yifan.

"Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjukan kebingungannya. Dia sungguh tak tau apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya dan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Biarpun kau tak bisa mengontrol dirimu karena baru saja berubah menjadi vampire, tetap saja, bagaimana bisa kau menghisap darah Yifan?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memegang bahu Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri masih menunjukan kebingungannya.

"Yifan-nim, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongdae seraya membantu Yifan berdiri.

Plak

"Lepaskan!" bukannya berterima kasih Yifan malah menepis tangan Jongdae. Ia yang sempat berdiri pun akhirnya terjatuh lagi kelantai mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yabg terasa lemas setelah darahnya banyak dihisap oleh Baekhyun.

"Yifan-nim," gumam Jongdae dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku merasa tak enak badan, aku menyerah hari ini," dengan susah payah Yifan berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri, lalu segera pergi dari sana dengan berjalan sempoyongan.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae hanya melihat kepergian Yifan dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Kau pikir dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap punggung Yifan yang menjauh.

"Ku pikir dia mungkin syok, emosi, dan terguncang untuk percaya bahwa darahnya baru saja dihisap oleh vampire yang baru lahir," ucap Jongdae prihatin.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yifan syok berat. Chanyeol saja tak dapat mengalahkannya, tapi Baekhyun yang baru saja menjadi vampire bahkan bisa menghisap darahnya dengan mudah.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk di sofa tampak mengerang kesakitan seraya memegangi dadanya, membuat kedua namja itu kengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu sekarang?" tanya Jongdae seraya mengeryitkan alisnya. Padahal yang ia lihat tadi Baekhyun sehat-sehat saja, tapi sekarang malah mengerang kesakitan.

"Ini sangat menyakitkan, aku sulit untuk bernafas," rintih Baekhyun seraya memegangi dadanya dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae pun tampak saling pandang mengisyaratkan pertanyaan yang sama. 'Apa yang terjadi?'

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

000

"Uhh! dimana aku?" Baekhyun pun mengedarkan pandangannya setelah dia sadarkan diri.

"Tunggu, jika aku pergi keluar mungkin akan dihentikan, tapi aku tetap harus keluar dari sini, aku kira aku akan mati, tapi nyatanya tidak, baiklah, aku harus cepat menyelinap keluar," gumam Baekhyun seraya membuka jendela kamar itu.

"Aku dilantai dua!" pekik Baekhyun ngeri saat melihat kebawah. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain, kalau keluar lewat pintu pasti akan ketahuan. Jadi jalan satu-satunya agar dia bisa keluar adalah terjun bebas kebawah dari lantai dua ini.

Hubb!

"Mengejutkan! tubuhku terasa ringan dan mendarat dengan mulus, aku pikir ada sisi baiknya juga menjadi vampire," ia merasa takjub dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya sekarang. Benar-benar diluar dugaan, padahal ia kira akan mengalami patah tulang setelah mendarat dari lantai dua, namun nyatanya dia baik-baik saja.

0

0

"Chanyeol-nim! aku pikir Baekhyun menyelinap keluar, apa kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Jongdae seraya berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja! biarkan dia menemukan jati dirinya, aku rasa dia sedang pergi ke masa lalunya," ucap Chanyeol seraya memandang keluar jendela.

000

"Hey! Kyung Sik, Nam Suk!" seru Baekhyun seraya menghampiri teman sekamarnya yang masih berada di jalan setapak menuju asrama.

"Aku akan mengambil tas ku, tunggulah agar kita bisa berangkat bersama," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum ceria.

"Hahh?"

"Kau, siapa?" ucap keduanya seraya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa kalian makan daging atau sesuatu? ini aku Baekhyun teman sekamar kalian," ucap Baekhyun seraya menepuk bahu salah satunya mengira kalau keduanya tengah bercanda.

"Apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?

Plak!

"Lelucon kalian tidak Lucu teman-teman," kekeh Baekhyun seraya memukul kepala salah satunya.

"Hei! kami tak mengenalmu, apalagi kalau sekamar dengan yeoja," ucap salah satunya bingung.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut saat teman kekamarnya tak mengenalinya.

"Hei! kenapa kalian masih di sini?" seru Wanita paruh baya yang baru saja muncul di tangga asrama.

"Direktur!" pekik kedua namja itu seraya menengok ke arah yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah Direktur di panti asuhan yang Baekhyun tinggali sejak Bayi.

"Direktur! tolong beritahu mereka kalau lelucon yang mereka katakan sama sekali tak lucu, mereka berakting seolah mereka tak mengenaliku," ucap Baekhyun seraya berjalan mendekati yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan? ini aku Byun Baekhyun, aku sudah tinggal di panti asuhan ini sepanjang waktu," ucap Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kami tak pernah mengadopsimu di panti asuhan kami sebelumnya, kau membuat kami bingung," ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa?"

000

-SMA Kangwoo-

"Sung Bin kau mengenalku kan?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memegang lengan seorang namja.

Kali ini Baekhyun mencari taunya di SMA nya yang masih satu yayasan dengan panti asuhannya.

"Maaf, kau siapa?" tanyanya seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? kau sekelas denganku!" seru Baekhyun seraya mengguncang bahu namja yang bernama Sung Bin itu.

"Aaaa lepaskan!, kami tak mempunyai teman sekelas sepertimu di kelas kami," ucapnya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaannya karena tak hanya teman asramanya, tapi teman sekolahnya bahkan tak mengenalinya juga.

0

0

'Apa yang terjadi, teman-teman di sekolah tak mengenaliku,' gumam Baekhyun miris seraya berjalan pelan.

Dari kejauhan beberapa namja tampak menghampiri Jongin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Ada orang aneh di sekolah kita, wajahnya cantik, tapi-"

"Jongin!"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun sedah berdiri di depan Jongin dan namja tadi.

"Kau mengenaliku kan? ini aku Baekhyun," ucapnya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat berharap kali ini Jongin mengenalinya tak seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ah! tentu saja aku mengenalmu," ucap Jongin seraya menunjukan smiknya.

"Aku tau aku bisa mengharapkanmu," ucap Baekhyun senang seraya memegang sebelah tangan Jongin yang tak di perban.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya salah satu namja yang menghampiri Jongin tadi serya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan dia?" tanya namja yang satunya lagi tak yakin.

"Yeojachingu ku," ucap Jongin santai seraya merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya agar merapat kearahnya.

"APA?" tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Jongin. Ini sih sudah tak beres lagi.

"Aku mulai mengingat mu sekarang," ucap Jongin seraya menunjukan senyum mautnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" ucap Baekhyun marah. Jelas sekali kalau Jongin tak mengenalinya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan berlaku baik padamu karena kau cantik," ucapnya seraya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan ujung tangannya.

Ctak Ctak

Muncul perempatan di pelipis Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau siapa berani melakukan itu," Baekhyun pun segera melayangkn pukulannya hingga Jongin tersungkur ke tanah.

"Waaa!" pekik Jongin saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun memukulnya begitu saja.

"Apa? Yeoja ini?"

"Dia melemparkan Jjang kita!" pekik namja-namja yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Jjang? kau?" tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut, bukankah dia Jjang nya.

"Apa yang terjadi!" seru seorang namja paruh baya tengah berlari menuju kearah mereka.

"Sial! guru galak," semua yang ada di sana pun bubar meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

"Apa yang dilakukan yeoja di sekolah khusus namja? pergi dari sini!" pintanya seraya menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Ssaem-"

Tuing!

"Cepat pergi!" serunya seraya menendang pantat Baekhyun begitu saja. Benar-benar guru yang kejam.

"Aww!" Baekhyun pun terusir begitu saja.

'Bagaiman ini bisa terjadi? tak ada yang mengenaliku!' iner Baekhyun miris.

"Tak ada satupun orang mengingatmu sebagai manusia," tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berada didekat Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudnya itu? apa yang telah kau lakukan?!" seru Baekhyun marah seraya mencengkeram kaus yang Chanyeol kenakan. Tak ada yang patut disalahkan baginya selain namja jangkung didepannya ini.

"Kehidupanmu sebagai manusia telah di hapus, semua orang yang mengenalmu telah dihapus memorinya tentangmu," ucap Chanyeol seraya memandang Baekhyun prihatin.

"Apa? beraninya kau!" Baekhyun melayangkan pukulannya kewajah Chanyeol dengan keras hingga namja jangkung itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Pukulanmu menjadi menyakitkan," ucapnya seraya menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Itu belum seberapa!" Saat Baekhyun akan melayngkan pukulannya lagi, seseorang dengan menangkisnya.

"Sudah cukup!" ternyata Jongdae yang telah menahan tangan Baekhyun saat ini. Tentu saja Baekhyun berontak karenanya.

"Lepaskan aku!" pinja Baekhyun seraya berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Jongdae.

"Chanyeol-nim menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu," ucapnya berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Menghapus memori setiap orang yang mengenaliku apakah yang terbaik untukku?" protes Baekhyun seraya menatap Jongdae tajam. Baekhyun benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol melakukan itu semua.

"Kau tak bisa hidup seperti kehidupanmu yang dulu selama kau menjadi vampire, kau tak bisa hidup normal seperti kehidupan manusia," ucap Jongdae berusaha memberi pengertian kepada Baekhyun bahwa kehidupannya telah berubah.

"Kau membutuhkan kehidupan baru sebagai vampire untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya, jadi datanglah padaku," pinta Chanyeol seraya menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa! datang pada orang aneh sepertimu? Hidupku hanyalah untukku, tak ada seorangpun yang berhak ikut campur bagaimana aku harus hidup!" Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun berlari menjauh meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ah! apakah kita harus mencegahnya sekarang?" tanya Jongdae meminta persetujuan Chanyeol.

"Dia akan segera mengakhiri pencariannya, jadi beri dia sedikit waktu lagi," ucap Chanyeol seraya memandang punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh.

0

0

"Bagaimana orang-orang kehilangan memorinya tentang aku? itu bodoh, pasti ada seseorang yang masih mengingatku," racau Baekhyun seraya berlari tak tentu arah.

"Ah! itu Sehun!" ucap Baekhyun seraya menghentikan langkahnya menunggu sahabat nya itu lewat. Baekhyun tak mau gegabah lagi, dengan langsung menghampiri Sehun seperti yang dilakukannya saat menghampiri Jongin.

'Sehun-ah, Kau mengenaliku kan?' Dalam hati Baekhyun berharap saat Sehun melihat kearahnya dan berhenti sejenak. Tapi kekecewaan lah yang ia dapat saat Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan melewatinya begitu saja. Tubuh Baekhyun langsung merosot ketanah setelah Sehun berlalu.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi, padahal kita tumbuh seperti saudara," gumam Baekhyun miris seraya mengingat masa-masa kecilnya saat bersama Sehun dulu.

"Tidak, aku tak bisa diam saja,!" Baekhyun pun memutuskan mengecar Sehun dan menyerukan namanya.

"Sehun-ah!" Seru Baekhyun keras hingga membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau mengenaliku kan?" tanyanya harap-harap cemas.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sehun dengan pipi yang bersemu merah saat melihat yeoja cantik berambut panjang di depannya.

Benar adanya, rambut Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panjang sepinggang entah karena apa. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri belum menyadari itu.

"Ini ku, Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas seraya memegang lengan dan dada Sehun.

Wissss

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup dan mengibarkan rambut panjangnya.

"Hahh? apa yang terjadi dengan rambutku," pekik Baekhyun terkejut seraya memegang ujung rambutnya yang menjuntai kedepan.

"Kau cantik," ucap Sehun dengan pipi yang masih memerah.

"I-itu, bukan itu! aku yakin aku sudah kembali menjadi namja," ucap Baekhyun bingung seraya menggaruk kepalanya. Sementara tangan yang satunya tampak menyentuh pinggang rampingnya hingga membuat Sehun terkejut melihatnya.

"Ah! dadaku! apa yang terjadi?" pekik Baekhyun heboh seraya menangkup payudaranya sendiri tanpa tau malu di depan Sehun.

Crot!

Sehun mimisan seketika apalagi saat melihat Baekhyun meremas payudaranya sendiri tepat di depannya.

"Ah! disini juga," pekik Baekhyun seraya memeriksa selangkangannya dengan kedua tangan.

'Apa aku berubah menjadi yeoja?' iner Baekhyun miris.

Brug!

Sehun tumbang saat itu juga dengan hidung yang bersimpahan darah.

"Hei! hei kau, bangun!" seru Baekhyun panik seraya menepuk pipi Sehun. Tak lama kemudian Sehun pun sadarkan diri dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada khawatir.

Hal pertama yang di lihat Sehun ketika tersadar adalah wajah cantik Baekhyun. Ia pun melebarkan matanya saat melihat paras ayu itu ada di depannya. Tak menunggu lama ia segera mendudukan dirinya dan segera meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Terimakasih sudah menghawatirkan aku," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum senang dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

"Ah! emm bisakah tanganku-" ucap Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Sehun.

'Ada apa dengannya?' Baekhyun menjadi ngeri sendiri melihat tingkah aneh Sehun.

"Oh! m-maaf aku tak memperhatikan," Sehun segera melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari genggamanya seraya tersenyum bodoh. Tapi kemudian ia terdiam sepwrti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

'Aku tak pernah melihatnya sefrustasi ini, pasti karena aku, aku tak yakin harus disini lebih lama lagi,' Baekhyun pun segera berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ah! Baekhyun!" Seru Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun yang berlari menjauh. Padahal ia masih ingin bersama Baekhyun lebih lama lagi. Tapi Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu kabur sebelum dia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

000

"Rambutmu tiba-tiba tumbuh? menakjubkan," ucap Jongdae takjub saat Baekhyun datang lagi pada mereka berdua.

Greb

"Ini ulahmu kan!" seru Baekhyun marah seraya mencengkeram kerah jas yang Jongdae kenakan.

"Hehe tentu saja bukan," ucap Jongdae seraya meringis pelan.

"Aku tak bisa berubah sesuai keinginanku, pekerjaan menjadi yeoja adalah kemampuanmu," ucap Chanyeol seraya berjalan mendekat.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku berubah menjadi yeoja?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memicingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau adalah yeoja kemarin malam," ucap Jongdae asal dan membuat Baekhyun terkejut karenanya.

"Apa! k-kau melihat tubuhku?" ucap Baekhyun panik seraya mundur beberapa lanfkah menjauh dari Jongdae.

"Aku harus memastikannya," ucap Chanyeol seraya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Bletak

"Kau bodoh!" Baekhyun segera memukul kepala Chanyeol begitu saja dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Berhenti memukul Chanyeol-nim!" pinta Jongdae seraya memegangi Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Jadi aku harus berterima kasih karena sudah mengubahku menjadi monster!" Seru Baekhyun marah seraya menepis tangan Jongdae.

"Kami vampire bukannya monster," ralat Chanyeol membenarkan.

"Sejak kau menggigitku aku berubah menjadi yeoja, lalu namja, dan sekarang aku berubah menjadi yeoja lagi, lalu aku apa kalau bukan monster!" Baekhyun langsung menatap Chanyeol tajam meluapkan emosinya.

"Jadi ini bukan pertama kalinya kau berubah jenis kelamin?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengeryitkan alisnya. Kejadian yang Baekhyun alami memang sedikit unik, ia bahkan baru kali ini menjumpai yang seperti itu selama dia hidup sebagai Vampire sejak ia dilahirkan.

"Hemm sering berubah jenis kelamin itu menarik," ucap Jongdae dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Apakah itu normal?" tanya Baekhyun cemas. Ia harap ada vampire lain yang berubah jenis kelamin seperti dirinya.

"Sepertinya kau jenis yang spesial, aku belum pernah melihat vampire yang tiba-tiba rambutnya tumbuh panjang, atau jenis kelaminnya berubah karena perasaan mereka atau kondisi tubuh mereka," terang Chanyeol mengungkapkan apa yang ia ketahui selama ini.

"Jadi sekarang aku adalah monster?" tanya Baekhyun lebih kepada diri sendiri seraya terduduk lemas di bangku taman.

"Ikutlah denganku," pinta Chanyeol dengan suara lembut.

"Jadi kau bisa menjadikanku pengantinmu?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik. Siapa tau kan Chanyeol memintanya ikut karena untuk dijadikan pengantinnya. Kalau itu benar, tentu ia tak akan pernah mau ikut.

"Aku tak pernah bermaksud menjadikanmu pengantinku, aku hanya mencoba untuk melindungimu," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada serius.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," ucap Baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Yifan-nim bisa melenyapkanmu dengan mudah," ucap Jongdae kemudian.

"Yifan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Orang yang menyerangmu kemarin, dia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, dia akan mencoba membunuhmu lagi," ucap Jongdae mengingatkan.

"Jika dia tau kau berubah menjadi Yeoja, kau akan dijadikan mengantinnya suka maupun tidak suka," kali ini Chanyeol ikut membujuk Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Aku lebih baik mati dari pada menjadi pengantin si Br*ngs*k itu," ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Untuk sekarang pilihan yang paling aman adalah Chanyeol-nim," sekali lagi Jongdae berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ikut mereka adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Aku juga tak mau! kenapa aku harus di lindungi? kalau dipikirkan lagi ini kesalahanku juga, jadi aku tak butuh bantuan!" seru Baekhyun mempertahankan keinginannya untuk hidup sendiri.

"Huft! bagaimana menghadapai situasi ini?" gumam Jongdae seraya menghela nafasnya menghadapi Baekhyun yang keras kepala itu.

"Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana setelah ini selain di rumahku?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun malas.

"Apa?" itu benar, ia tak lagi mempunyai tempat tinggal, karena satu-satunya tembat tinggalnya adalah panti asuhan, dan kini, dia sudah dilupakan begitu saja oleh penghuni panti asuhan itu juga teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Kau mau mendaftar di SMA Korea?" tawar Chanyeol final. Kalau Baekhyun menolak bantuannya lagi, maka ia akan meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja sesuai keinginannya sendiri.

"SMA Korea?" gumam Baekhyun seraya melebarkan matanya. Benar-benar tawaran yang menggiurkan. Siapa sih yang tak mau bersekolah di sekolah megah bak istana itu.

TBC

Sekian dulu, Ya ampun ff ku yang lain malah terabaikan, masih buntu soalnya jadi ff ini buat refresh dulu ya hehe peace.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! jangan lupa tinggalkan review bagi yang sudah membaca, terima kasih~

-Salam damai inchan88-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

SMA Korea merupakan sekolah terbaik dan elit tak seperti sekolah yang lain. Hanya orang kaya dan keluarga yang berpengaruhlah yang diterima di sini. Perlu diketahui juga, sepertiga murid di sekolah itu adalah vampire. Namun tentu saja manusia tak mengetahui hal itu. Padahal sebagian besar vampire yang tinggal di Korea bersekolah di sekolah itu.

(nama SMA nya aku samakan dengan di manhwa aslinya)

"Huhh! itu tak masalah bagiku, tapi apa aku benar-benar harus pergi ke sekolah ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jongdae setelah mengenakan seragamnya.

"Jika kau mau menghindari menjadi pengantin Yifan-nim, kau harus bertingkah seperti namja," ucap Jongdae mengingatkan.

"Itu jelas! walau aku tak suka dengan model rambut kampungan ini, tapi kenapa aku harus memakai kacamata bodoh ini juga?!" protes Baekhyun seraya melepas kacamata botol(bulat kecil)nya.

Saat ini penampilan Baekhyun sangatlah tidak keren, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya dulu yang urakan namun manis itu. Sekarang rambut panjang Baekhyun yang sudah dipotong oleh Jongdae disisir rapih dengan belah tengah. Tak lupa kacamata botolnya yang membuat Baekhyun terkesan seperti anak kutu buku atau cupu.

"Karena kau tak memiliki banyak feromon dan kecenderungan seperti namja, kau harus terlihat tak menarik dan sedikit bodoh," ucap Jongdae kemudian.

"Feromon dan apa? ah terserah apa itu, yang penting aku harus menghilangkan efek yeoja agar terkesan seperti namja," ucap Baekhyun seraya memakai kacamatanya kembali. Ia terlalu malas untuk mendengar penjelasan Jongdae, jadi lebih baik dia menurut saja selama itu bisa mengelabuhi Yifan dan teman-teman barunya nanti.

'Aku tak akan membiarkan orang tau kalau aku adalah yeoja,' putus Baekhyun dalam hati seraya mengikuti Jongdae menuju asrama yang akan ditempatinya nanti.

0

0

"Ini adalah asrama yang akan kau tempati," ucap Jongdae saat mereka sudah berada di depan gedung asrama yang terdiri dari empat lantai itu.

"Wow," pekik Baekhyun penuh ke kaguman.

Tak menunggu lama keduanya pun memasuki ke gedung asrama itu.

"Murid-muridnya datang dari seluruh penjuru Korea, jadi setengah dari mereka pulang dan sebagiannya lagi tinggal di asrama ini," ucap Jongdae saat mereka sudah berada di lobi asrama. Sementara Baekhyun tak menanggapi apa-apa karena ia terlalu sibuk mengagumi kemegahan bangunan asrama ini.

"Asrama ini berbeda dari sekolah yang lain, karena tiap kamarnya memiliki kamar mandi sendiri seperti di hotel," terang Jongdae kemudian.

"Sekolah orang kaya memang berbeda,"

'Berbeda sekali dengan sekolahku yang dulu,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati. (-_-)

"Ini dia ruangannya, kau bisa tinggal di sini mulai sekarang," ucap Jongdae seraya membuka pintu kamar itu saat mereka sudah berada di depannya. Lalu iapun segera masuk kedalam di susul Baekhyun yang mengekori di belakangnya.

"WOW! ini sih lebih bagus dari hotel!" gumam Baekhyunbpenuh kekaguman seraya menduduki salah satu ranjang yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

Desain kamar yang benar-benar mewah. Ada dua ranjang kualitas terbaik yang berdampingan dengan dua lampu tidur, dua meja belajar dengan masing-masing komputer di atasnya, dua rak buku, dua lemari ukuran besar, sofa kualitas terbaik dengan bantal kecilnya yang terlihat empuk, tak lupa juga meja kaca ukiran yang melengkapinya berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Meskipun perabotannya lumayan banyak, namun sisa dalam ruangan itu masih sangat luas.

"Eh tapi kenapa di sini ada dua tempat tidur? ku pikir aku menggunakan ruangan ini sendiri," gumam Baekhyun setelah menyadari bahwa di kamar itu ada dua buah ranjang.

"Sebenarnya ini ruangan yang biasa ditinggali oleh Chanyeol-nim sendiri," ucap Jongdae seraya menatap Baekhyun.

"A-APA? Jadi aku harus berbagi ruangan dengannya!" pekik Baekhyun seraya menekuk wajahnya menunjukan ketidaksetujuannya. Tentu saja Baekhyun sangat keberatan juka harus tinggal sekamar bersama seseorang yang telah beruhah hidupnya itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol-nim jarang menggunakan ruangan ini, karena ia lebih sering pulang kerumahnya," ucap Jongdae seraya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang sangat berlebihan itu.

"Tetap saja aku harus berbagi kamar dengannya sewaktu-waktu! aku tak mau melakukan itu!" ucap Baekhyun seraya memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Iapun merajuk dN mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Peraturannya dua orang satu kamar, jadi kalau kau mau, kau bisa berbagi kamar dengan murid namja yang lain, ingat! sejak kau berpakaian namja maka itu berlaku bagimu," ucap Jongdae memberi pengertian kepada Baekhyun yang keras kepala itu.

"Bukankah kau bilang Chanyeol menggunakan kamar ini sendiri? lalu kenapa aku tak bisa?" sepertinya Baekhyun melupakan fakta bahwa dia bukanlah siapa-siapa (bukan anak orang kaya yang bisa mendapatkan hak istimewa).

"Chanyeol-nim itu spesial, dia banyak menyumbangkan uang untuk sekolah ini, dan dia itu orang penting," ucap Jongdae seraya menghela nafasnya menanggapi keegoisan Baekhyun.

"Chh! terkutuklah orang kaya dan uang mereka!" umpat Baekhyun kesal. Tentu saja ia kesal dengan itu. Itu sangat tak adil bagi yatim piatu sepertinya. Sementara orang-orang kaya bisa menggunakan uang mereka seolah apapun bisa di selesaikan dengan uang.

"Chanyeol-nim bukan hanya orang kaya," ucap Jongdae menambahkan.

"Aku tau, bukankah dia pewaris perusahaan TAE YANG!" ucap Baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Tentu Baekhyun sangat tau kalau Chanyeol bukan hanya kaya, tapi sangat kaya.

"Itu sesuatu yang lain, tapi yang terpenting Chanyeol-nim adalah pengganti utama untuk vampire, istilah lainnya seperti pangeran dalam tokoh," ucap Jongdae kemudian.

"Pangeran?" gumam Baekhyun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

'Pangeran apaan? pangeran kodok?' iner Baekhyun serya mendengus geli.

"Ya seperti itu lah, pangeran vampire mungkin(?)"

"Chh!" Baekhyun pun segera berdecit mendengarnya.

0

0

Setelah kepergian Jongdae, Baekhyun segera merebahkan dirinya di salah satu ranjang dengan posisi tengkurap. Entah karena ia terlalu lelah atau karena ranjang ini terlalu empuk dan nyaman hingga membuat matanya terasa berat dan berakhir membuatnya jatuh terlelap tak berapa lama setelahnya.

Waktu terus berjalan hingga 3 jam telah ia lewatkan. Tak berapa lama kemudian kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali guna membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya terang yang terpancar dari Luar jendela.

"Mmm apa aku tertidur?" gumam Baekhyun seraya mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Dikucek mata mungilnya dengan punggung tangan. Setelah pandangannya mulai jelas, iapun segera melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding kamar itu.

Jreng Jreng

"APA? sial! aku harusnya ke kelas sebelum jam 9," pekik Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat jam di dinding itu menunjukan pukul 10 lewat 20 menit. Itu artinya ia sudah sangat terlambat sekarang.

0

0

0

"Ini dia! kelas 2-3, ah! kacamataku," ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit terengah, segera dipakai kacamatanya saat ia mengingatnya benda itu. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Baekhyun pun segera membuka pintu itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" seru Baekhyun seraya membuka pintu kelasnya.

Dug

"Waaaaa!"

Dubrak

Saat akan melangkah memasuki kelas, kaki Baekhyun tersandung oleh bingkai pintu yang sengaja dibuat menonjol (tak rata dengan lantai) dan membuat hidungnya mencium lantai dengan keras.

"Kaca mataku!," pekik Baekhyun panik seraya meraih kacamata yang terlempar tak jauh darinya. Setelah kaca mata itu terpasang kembali diatas hidungnya, iapun segera berdiri tegak seperti semula.

"Hello! aku murid pindahan, Byun Baekhyun," sapa Baekhyun pada teman-teman barunya seraya tersenyum lebar setelah ia kembali berdiri tegak.

Cuurr

"Ah! aku mimisan," pekik Baekhun panik saat merasakan darahnya mengalir keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

Sementara itu, reaksi yang ditunjukan teman-teman barunya tampak berbeda-beda. Ada yang menatapnya prihatin, jijik, geli, malas, dan ada juga yang hanya membulatkan matanya cengok.

"Hehe aku tersandung, ku rasa-"

"Kau terlambat dan kau malah tertawa!"

Plak

"Aww!"

Ujung buku setebal 1cm mendarat di kepala Baekhyun dengan keras. Tentu saja pelakunya adalah guru killer yang tengah mengajar di kelasnya kini.

"Berhenti mengacaukan kelasku! dan cepat duduk di bangku belakang!" seru guru itu seraya menunjukan wajah berangnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Baik Sseam!," Baekhyun pun cepat-cepat berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang ada di pojok belakang seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terasa perih.

'Ini memalukan, apa tingkah bodohku terlalu berlebihan? atau karena aku memang terlihat ideot?' gumam Baekhyun miris. Ternyata Baekhyun sengaja melakukan itu agar terlihat bodoh, tapi nyatanya hal itu benar-benar memalukan hingga membuat beberapa teman barunya terkikik geli.

0

0

Rriiiiiing!

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi, Baekhyun memutuskan keluar dari kelasnya setelah semua teman barunya keluar terlebih dahulu. Lalu saat ia baru mencapai depan pintu, ia melihat beberapa namja yang tak asing baginya datang dari arah berlawanan dan berjalan menghampirinya.

'Ah! itu? bukankah dia vampire yang malam itu?' pekik Baekhyun saat melihat namja berkacamata (anak buah Yifan) bersama tiga temannya sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Kau bilang namamu Byun Baekhyun?" tanyanya setelah berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"Iya, Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun was-was. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tak enak saat namja itu menghampiriny.

'Apa mereka mengenaliku?' iner Baekhyun dalam hati. Kalau sampai namja ini tau, percuma dong ia menyamar.

"Apa latar belakangmu?" tanyanya seraya memasukan tangannya di saku celananya dengan wajah angkuh.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun pun mendesah lega setelah tau bahwa namja ini ternyata tak mengenalinya.

"Ap-"

"Bagaimana kelas bawah sepertimu bisa diterima di sekolah kami?" tambahnya kemudian seraya memicingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ah!" Baekhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sangat tak mungkin bila dia mengatakan kalau dia bisa bersekolah di sini karena bantuan dari Chanyeol.

"Ehehehe, latar belakangku tak penting, aku diterima di sini hanya karena keberuntungan saja," ucap Baekhyun asal seraya menunjukan senyum bodohnya.

"Kelihatannya dia itu yatim piatu, jadi dia bicara yang sebenarnya kurasa, dan dia beruntung karena mendapatkan orang tua adopsi yang baik hati hingga menyekolahkannya kemari," ucap salah satu teman namja berkacamata itu sok tau.

"Hemm sangat membosankan dan namja yang polos," ucap namja berkacamata itu seraya tersenyum miring mengejek Baekhyun.

"Benar, aku namja yang membosankan, jadi aku akan pergi sekarang," ucap Baekhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan melewati namja berkacamata itu berniat untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu! aku kan belum memberimu izin untuk pergi dari sini!" ucap namja itu seraya menahan bahu Baekhyun lalu segera mendorongnya hingga membuat pantat Baekhyun mendarat di lantai dengan keras.

"Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Baekhyun seraya melebarkan matanya dan menatap namja itu tajam. Tentu saja ia tak terima diperlakukan sekasar itu oleh seseorang. Apalagi oleh namja berkacamata yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"YO! anak baru, perlu kau tau, kamilah yang berkuasa di sini, jadi kau harus mendengarkan kami, mengerti!" ucapnya seraya menunjukan wajah angkuhnya.

'Br*ngs*k! kau menggunakanku sebagai membawa tas atau bagaimana? kenapa selalu ada orang seperti ini kemanapun aku pergi,' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Jawab! apa kau mengerti?!" seru salah satu di antara mereka dengan tak sabaran.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan? jika aku menjawab tidak, mereka akan menjadikan ku sasaran pukulan, sebenarnya ini sangat mudah jika aku memukul mereka, tapi Jongdae-ssi memintaku untuk tak berbuat onar agar tak menarik perhatian, sial! aku tak dapat berbuat apapun,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati. Kalau beloh jujur tangn Baekhyun sudah gatal ingin memukul wajah namaja itu dengan keras.

"Hentikan!"

'Eh? suara ini?' pekik Baekhyun seraya mendongakkan wajahnya guna memastikan apakah yang baru saja datang itu adalah Sehun atau bukan.

'S-Sehun! benar, dia kan sekolah di sini juga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya.

"Chh! Ksatria putih SMA Korea sudah datang," ucap namja berkacamata itu seraya menengok kearah Sehun yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memilih orang lemah untuk bersenang-senang?" tanya Sehun seraya menatap namja itu tak suka.

"Kau tak tau, ini hanyalah pelajaran untuk orang yang membosankan dan orang biasa yang bisa berada di sekolah elit seperti SMA korea," ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang menyebalkan.

"Pelajaran? harusnya kau yang belajar untuk tak merugikan orang lain Hyungbin," ucap Sehun pemperingatkan.

'Oh ternyata nama si kaca mata itu Hyungbin, Apakah mereka akan memukul Sehun juga? tapi lawannya adalah vampire, tak mungkin-'

"Ayo pergi!"

'Huh? mereka pergi begitu saja?' Baekhyun hanya mengedipkan matanya tak percaya. Ia kira namja yang bernama Hyunbin itu akan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyerang Sehun seperti yang dulu di lakukannya.

"Ayo berdiri," ucap Sehun seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun setelah Hyunbin dan teman-temannya berjalan menjauh.

"T-terima kasih," Baekhyun segera menerima uluran tangan Sehun dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Henm,"

"Kau pasti memiliki pengaruh di sekolah ini ya? melihat mereka yang pergi begitu saja seperti itu," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak, aku tak memiliki pengaruh apapun di sekolah ini, aku hanya menabrak mereka dan mereka kesakitan," ucap Sehun asal seraya memijit tengkuknya.

"Kurasa mereka pergi bukan karena kesakitan, tapi karena Sehun memiliki aura yang spesial dan berkarisma," gumam Baekhyun lirih. Memang begitulah Sehun dimata Baekhyun. Sehun itu merupakan sosok namja tampan yang baik hati dan berkarisma. Jadi wajar kalau orang-orang segan untuk melawannya. Begitulah yang Baekhyun pikirkan saat ini.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa hehe, mungkin akan baik jika kau temanku," ucap Baekhyun seraya meringis menunjukan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"Oh! Kalau begitu baiklah mari kita berteman," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Benarkah? itu sangat menggembirakan," Tentu saja Baekhyun sangat senang bisa berteman lagi dengan Sehun. Meskipun ia harus memulainya dari awal lagi.

"Aku Oh Sehun, kau?" Sehun pun memperkenalkan diri untuk mengawali pertemanan mereka. Padahal kalau saja dia ingat, dulu mereka adalah sahabat dekat.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

'Kita bahkan seperti kakak adik saat masih kecil dulu Sehun-ah,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati. Sedih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang bukan Baekhyun yang dulu, bukan lagi Baekhyun si namja yang sering dikira yeoja. Karena sementara ini dia sekarang benar-benar seorang yeoja.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Gumam Sehun seraya melebarkan matanya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun pun ikut melebarkan matanya.

'Apa kau mengingatku?' Ia akan sangat senang andai Sehun benar-benar mengingatnya.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa," ucap Sehun seraya memijit tengkuknya. Entah mengapa ia jadi teringat seorang yeoja cantik yang mendatanginya kemarin.

'Tentu saja dia tak ingat,' iner Baekhyun miris. Lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaannya.

"Kau mau pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang kan?" ucap Sehun seraya berbalik arah dan berjalan mendahului.

"Sebenarnya aku masih baru disini, jadi aku tak yakin tau di mana letak kantinnya," ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap punggung Sehun di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah dengan ku!" ajak Sehun kemudian seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Iya," tentu saja dengan senang hati Baekhyun mau mengikuti Sehun. Ia pun segera berlari kecil mengejar Sehun dan berjalan di sampingnya seraya menunjukan senyum cerianya.

"Kyaaaa Park bersaudara!" seru beberapa Yeoja di sepanjang koridor yang Baekhyun lewati yang tampak berdesakan melihat keluar jendela.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, karena penasaran, iapun ikut bergabung dengan yeoja-yeoja itu guna melihat ada siapa sebenarnya di halaman sekolah itu

'Mereka?' pekik Baekhyun seraya melebarkan matanya saat melihat dua namja jangkung yang berjalan berdampingan.

"Park bersaudara lagi?" gumam Sehun seraya menunjukan wajah malasnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia tak menyukai dua namja jangkung itu.

"Park Bersaudara?" gumam Baekhyun seraya menengok kearah Sehun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Itu panggilan untuk Park Chanyeol dn Park Yifan, umur mereka sama tapi ibu mereka berbeda, latar belakangnya baik dan bermasa depan, ditambah lagi mereka terlihat mempesona seperti selebritis bagi para yeoja," Sehun terpaksa menjelaskan kenapa dua namja itu di sebut Park bersaudara saat melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun. Padahal tanpa ia tau Baekhyun sudah mengetahui tentang mereka.

'Mereka terlihat seperti anjing dan kucing, tapi kenapa mereka berjalan bersama?' gumam Baekhyun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti jenis hubungan seperti apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Di belakang selalu berselisih pendapat bahkan berkelahi, tapi sekarang mereka terlihat seolah dekat satu sama lain.

Tatap

Tubuh Yifan seketika menegang saat tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun. Begitu pun dengan Chanyeol yang ikut melebarkan matanya seperti terkejut melihat Baekhyun ada di kerumunan itu.

Bruk

"Gah! kenapa mereka melihat kemari?" umpat Baekhyun seraya merunduk guna menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok di bawah jendela koridor.

"Kyaaaa!"

"OMG!"

"Kyaaaa dia menatapku!" pekik Yeoja yang ada di depan Baekhyun.

'Hello! ayolah mereka tak melihat kearah kalian,' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Tentu ia cengok melihat yeoja-yeoja itu yang berteriak histeris dan terlalu percaya diri.

'Apakah sebagian dari murid-murid ini adalah vampire?' gumam Baekhyun seraya melihat yeoja-yeoja yang berkerumun di dekat jendela itu.

"Kau mau tetap disini? ayo pergi makan," ajak Sehun seraya menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Ah, iya," Baekhyun pun segera mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana, Baekhyun masih menyepatkan diri menengok kebelakang ke arah kerumunan itu.

'Itu berarti Park bersaudara terkenal di kalangan vampire dan manusia,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Jadi jika kau kaya dan mempesona secara otomatis kau akan terkenal," gerutu Baekhyun seraya menekuk wajahnya. Tentu saja ia kesal, karena ia merasa dunia seolah tak adil baginya.

"Apa?" Sehun yang samar-samar mendengar Baekhyun menggerutupun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang di mana Baekhyun berada.

"Bukan apa-apa," ucap Baekhyun seraya melambaikan tangannya menandakan bahwa ia tak mengatakan apa-apa kearah Sehun.

Sementara itu Chanyeol dan Yifan masih berdiri di tempatnya semula dan belum beranjak dari sana.

"Kenapa namja itu ada disini?" tanya Yifan seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Aku bertanggung jawab atasnya untuk bersekolah di sini," jawab Chanyeol seraya memutar badannya kearah Yifan.

"Tinggal disini? dia orang yang menghisap darahku!" ucap Yifan kesal lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia belum bisa melupakan kenadian tempo hari. Mungkin karena hal itu sedikit melukai harga dirinya sebagai vampire terkuat.

"Berhenti! kau mau kemana Yifan? Tunggu!" seru Chanyeol saat melihat punggung Yifan yang menjauh. Namun sepertinya Yifan tak mengindahkan seruan Chanyeol padanya dan terus berjalan menjauh entah kemana.

000

"Woaaah ini kantinnya? ini seperti restauran dengan ahli cicip," ucap Baekhyun penuh kekaguman.

"Ini bergaya bupet, jadi pilih semaumu," ucap Sehun seraya berjalan menuju nampan yang disediakan untuk mengambil makanan.

"Gaya bupet juga? terlihat enak, aku mau memakan semua ini," ucap Baekhyun antusias seraya menatap semua makanan itu dengan binar senang.

Jreng jreng

Nampan yang Baekhyun berisi piring yang penuh dengan makanan hingga membuat Sehun cengok seketika melihatnya.

"Hai! Oh Sehun," sapa Irene seraya tersenyum manis dan berjalan memghampiri Sehun di ikuti Zelo dibelakangnya.

'Hei, dia kan yeoja yang mengejar Sehun,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati saat melihat Irene menghampiri meja mereka.

"Apakah kau kemari untuk makan siang?" tanya Irene seraya tersenyum manis.

"Iya," jawab Sehun ketus seraya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan bersama," ucapnya seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun.

"Zelo, kau juga harus duduk di sini," ucapnya saat Zelo masih berdiri disana. Zelo oun segera menuruti keinginan Irene tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Aku sudah mempunyai teman untuk makan bersama," ucap Sehun seraya menatap Irene datar.

'Orang ini?' Irene nampak melebarkan matanya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sepertinya terlihat tak asing di matanya. Lalu saat melihat piring Baekhyun yang penuh, ia segera membekap mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Sehun, aku kira orang ini dari kelas rendahan untuk bisa pergi denganmu-"

'Dasar wanita Jalang!' umpat Baekhyun kesal. Ia benar-benar tersinggung saat Irene jelas tengah merendahkannya di depan Sehun.

"Namja ini temanku, jadi jangan bicara seperti itu terhadapnya," ucap Sehun memperingatkan. Tentu saja ia tak terima kalau teman barunya direndahkan oleh Irene.

'Sehun-ah, kau memang teman terbaikku,' iner Baekhyun seraya menatap Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

"Oh! aku minta maaf, tapi aku tak melihat orang bisu diantara teman-temanmu, bahkan yeojachingumu juga sangat cantik," ucap Irene seraya tersenyum menyebalkan dan melirik Baekhun sekilas.

"Yeojachingu?" gumam Sehun bingung. Sejak kapan ia mempunyai yeojachingu? tentu saja ia tak ingat bahwa ia pernah meminta tolong pada Baekhyun untuk menjadi yeojachingu pura-puranya.

"Dan selain itu, bagaimana acaramu dengannya? kalian terlihat tak akan bertemu lagi setelah kencan itu," ucap Irene seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah Sehun.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Sehun semakin bingung dengan yang Irene katakan. Karena Ia memang tak mengingat apapun setelah ingatanya tentang Baekhyun dihapus.

'Oh! ini masalah, Chanyeol menghapus semua ingatan Sehun tentangku, dia tak akan mengingat bahwa dia pernah meminta bantuanku,' Iner Baekhyun dalam hati. Tentu saja ia panik sekarang, kalau dia tak berbuat sesuatu, Sehun bisa terpojok dan Irene akan mengejarnya lagi.

"Hoho, sekarang kau mau mengakui kalau yeojachingumu itu bohongan? aku tau fakta bahwa kau tak pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu, Byun Baekhie, setelah kau mengenalkannya," ucap Irene seraya menunjukan smiknya.

'Byun Baekhie?' gumam Sehun dalam hati seraya melebarkan matanya. Dia bahkan tak pernah berkenalan dengan seseorang dengan nama itu.

"Dia yeojachingumu," ucap Baekhyun seraya menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Haha aku tau kau mau menyembunyikan nya karena dia sangat cantik, jika kau berpura-pura seperti dia tak ada, maka dia akan sangat sedih," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum bodoh.

"Aku mengenalkannya padamu juga?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah bingungnya. Masalahnya dia sama sekali tak ingat pernah punya pacar, apalagi yang bernama Baekhie.

"T-tentu saja, dia sangat cantik, aku tak pernah melihat yeoja secantik dia sebelumnya,"

'Uhh! aku berkata seperti itu pada diriku sendiri,' iner Baekhun miris. Bisa-bidanya dia memuju dirinya sendiri dengan kata CANTIK.

"Aku sangat iri kau mempunyai yeojachingu yang seperti itu," ucap Baekhyun seraya memijit tengkuknya.

"Ah, terima kasih," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum tipis. Sungguh sebenarnya ia masih tak mengerti, tapi iapun memilih mengikuti alurnya saja.

'Hpmn, bagaimana dengan itu? dasar penguntit' iner Baekhyun seraya melirik Irene sinis.

"Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku sekali lagi!" ucap Irene dengan nada menantang. Sepertinya dia mulai ragu bahwa Sehun tak benar-benar memiliki yeojachingu.

"Apa? kenapa aku harus menunjukan yeojachinguku?" tanya Sehun seraya menatap Irene kikuk. Sebenarnya ia juga sempat terkejut saat Irene meminta itu.

"Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi, dan jika yeojachingumu benar-benar ada, maka aku akan berhenti mengejarmu!"

"Itu-"

"Dia akan memperlihatkannya padamu!" ucap Baekhyun yakin.

"Apa?" tentu Sehun terkejut mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Padahal dia saja bingung harus mencari yeoja bernama Baekhie itu dimana, dan sekarang Baekhyuh malah menyanggupinya.

"Kau bukan yeojachingunya! lalu kenapa kau yang menjawabnya?" tanya Irene seraya menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Ah itu, kau tau? aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya dan dia bilang akan sangat senang bila bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Yeojachingunya Sehun berkata begitu?" tanya Irene seraya mengeryitkan alisnya tak yakin.

"I-iya," ucap Baekhyun seraya memijit tengkuknya.

"Baiklah, akhir pekan ini aku akan bertemu denganmu bersama yeojachingumu Sehun," ucap Irene seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada. Lalu setelah itu ia segera berlalu dari hadapan Sehun di ikuti Zelo yang mengekori di belakangnya.

"Tunggu!" pekik Sehun panik saat Irene berjalan menjauh.

"Tenanglah!" pinta Baekhyun seraya menarik lengan Sehun menahannya agar tak mengejar Irene.

"Apa?"

"Dia akan datang, jadi jangan khawatir," bisik Baekhyun seraya terkikik geli.

"Dia akan datang? siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Sehun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Yeojachingu palsu-mu," bisik Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Yeojachingu palsu?" Sehun semakin menunjukan wajah bingungnya. Karena dia memang tak merasa punya yeojachingu pura-pura.

"Cukup dengan jangan bertanya atau mengancam, dan percayalah padaku, kau hanya perlu agar yeoja itu menyerah kan?" ucap Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Sehun kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Iya, tapi kau? bagaimana kau bisa tau banyak tentangku?" tanya Sehun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Ahaha aku hanya mempunyai perasaan bagus tentang ini, seperti indra ke enam," ucap Baekhyun asal seraya mengusap belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum bodoh.

"Ah itu Yifan!"

"Ada Chanyeol juga!"

Pekik beberapa Yeoja membuat suasana kantin menjadi semakin ramai.

"Yifan, apa yang membuatmu datang ke katin sekolah?" tanya Hyunbin yang berjalan di belakang Yifan dan Chanyeol. Tentu ia heran melihat Yifan yang tak pernah mendatangi kantin tiba-tiba ada di sini.

"Jika kau datang ke kantin untuk makan silahan duduk di sini," ucap seorang yeoja mempersilahkan Yifan untuk duduk di bangkunya.

"Aku datang bukan untuk makan! Minggir!" ucap Yifan seraya menyingkirkan yeoja itu dari hadapannya dengan mendorongnya tanpa berperasaan.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk makan, tapi aku datang untuk menemui orang ini," ucap Yifan seraya menunjukan smiknya kearah Baekhyun.

'Kenapa dia disini?' iner Baekhyun seraya menatap Yifan terkejut saat namja jangkung itu sudah berada di depan mejanya dan Sehun.

TBC

Sampai di sini dulu hehe, Jangan Lupa tinggalkan review bagi yang sudah membaca. Terima kasih juga untuk reader yang sudah followed, favorit, dan yang sudah setia review dichap sebelumnya. Thankyou very much :3 :3 jangan bosan-bosan ya T-T

-Salam damai inchan88-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Kau bilang namamu Byun Baekhyun? Kau benar-benar terlihat membosankan," ucap Yifan seraya menunjukan smiknya. Tak tau apa maksudnya, tapi ekspresinya itu benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun.

"Kau kenal dengan orang ini? Dia baru saja dipindahkan hari ini," ucap Hyunbin seraya mengeryitkan. Tentu saja ia terkejut, karena tak biasanya Yifan mengenal dengan orang biasa seperti Baekhyun. Yang ia tau, Yifan itu hanya mau mengenal orang dari kalangan atas saja. Sebagai contohnya korban(manusia) yang pernah akan dijadikan pendampingnya pasti adalah yeoja yang terkenal dan berstatus sosial yang jelas.

"Ayo pergi sekarang," pinta Chanyeol seraya memegang bahu Yifan. Ia hanya tak ingin saudaranya itu berbuat sesuatu hal yang tak wajar di depan umum, mengingat perangainya yang semaunya sendiri itu.

"Aku punya urusan dengannya! jadi menyingkirlah, jangan mengganggu aku," ucapnya seraya menepis tangan Chanyeol yanf berada di bahunya.

'D-dia tak mungkin membunuhku disini kan? Itu tak mungkin, apalagi banyak saksi mata yang melihatnya,' dalam hati Baekhyun sudah was-was, ia sangat takut kalau Yifan benar-benar melakukan keinginannya untuk membunuhnya.

"Kau berteman dengan Park Yifan?" Tanya Hyunbin pada Baekhyun saat dia tak mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari Yifan.

"Eh? T-tidak tidak aku hanya tau wajahnya saja," sangkal Baekhyun panik seraya melambaikan kedua tangannya kearah Hyunbin. Tanpa ia tau Yifan tengah berdiri di belakangnya dan mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yifan menunjukan seringainannya.

"Kau bilang hanya tau wajahku? Aku terluka loh, kita bahkan dekat satu sama lain," ucap Yifan seraya mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan jarinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan. Tentu semua yang ada disana terkejut dan melebarkan matanya saat keduanya terlihat begitu intim.

"H-hei! Candaanmu terlalu berlebihan, nanti mereka bisa salah paham," protes Baekhyun seraya menepis tangan Yifan yang tengah lancang memegang dagunya itu dan menatapnya tak suka.

"Henmm, salah paham katamu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan? Inikan memang kenyataan," ucap Yifan seraya tersenyum miring.

"A-apa?" Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya.

'Maunya apa sih?'

"Oh ho! Kau mau memakan semua ini?" tanya Yifan sambil melirik piring Baekhyun yang penuh itu lalu mendengus geli setelahnya.

"I-iya, aku lapar, " jawab Baekhyun kikuk. Kemudian ia mengeryitkan alisnya saat tiba-tiba Yifan mengambil piringnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

'Apa yang mau dilakukannya?' tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap piring itu horor, apalagi saat piring itu perlahan mendekatinya.

Bruss

"Eh?" Tanpa bisa dihindari, makanan yang belum sempat ia habiskan itu sudah berpindah di atas kepalanya. Tentu saja itu adalah perbuatan Yifan.

"Semuanya dengarkan! aku sebenarnya ingin sekali membunuh orang ini disini, tapi saudaraku yang baik hati sedang mengawasiku, jadi aku akan membiarannya sementara ini, kemudian aku akan menyiksanya hingga ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, hanya itu," serun Yifan seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

Ctak

Muncul perempatan dipelipis Baekhyun.

'Ugh! aku tak bisa menerimanya lagi,' Emosinya kini sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dan siap untuk meledak.

"Kau!" Seru Baekhyun dengan geram seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yifan! apa egomu tak terlalu tinggi? minta maaf pada Baekhyun CEPAT!" itu Sehun namja baik hati yang selalu menolong Baekhyun di kala kesusahan. Ia sudah menghampiri Yifan terlebih dahulu sebelum Baekhyun melakukannya.

'Oh tidak! ini buruk,' tentu saja Baekhyun panik saat melihat Sehun tengah mencenggeram kerah baju Yifan tanpa takut sedikitpun. Ia menjadi khawatir bila terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun mengingat Yifan adalah seorang pendendam.

"Sehun! aku baik-baik saja," seru Baekhyun panik seraya menyelip di antara Yifan dan Sehun, tak menunggu lama iapun segera membawa Sehun menjauh dari Yifan.

'Hidupmu akan berakhir kalau kau menjadi targetnya Sehun,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia benar-benar takut kalau Yifan berbuat sesuatu pada sahabatnya itu. Cukup dia saja yang dibuat menderita, tapi tidak untuk Sehun. Karena Sehun terlalu berharga bila harus mengalami hal serupa dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?" protes Sehun saat Baekhyun memeluk perutnya dan mendorongnya menjauh dari Yifan. Padahal ia ingin sekali memukul wajah Yifan saat itu juga.

"Aku baik-baik saja! jadi jangan membuat keributan, kumohon,"pinta Baekhyun pada Sehun agar dapat menenangkan dan menurunkan emosinya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi Yifan malah menunjukan smiknya.

"Oh! apa dia teman baikmu? jika itu alasannya-"

"Bukan! aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini!" sangkal Baekhyun seraya menatap Yifan panik. Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti, yang penting Baekhyun harus menyelamatkan Sehun agar tetap aman dari jangkauan Yifan.

'Kumohon, jangan menyentuh orang ini,' pinta Baekhyun yang ia tunjukan melalui isyarat mata.

Mengerti arti tatapan Baekhyun, Yifan pun tersenyum miring menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk hari ini," tanpa diduga Yifan memutar tubuhnya dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

'Dia menyerah semudah itu?' tentu saja Baekhyun tak percaya melihatnya. Bagaimana Yifan yang pengendalian egonya buruk menyerah begitu saja. Lalu tanpa sadar tatapannya beralih pada Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya.

'Sial! kenapa dia ada disini juga,' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Jujur saja ia masih marah pada Chanyeol karena telah membuat hidupnya berantakan.

"Aku akan pergi membersihkan diri," ucap Baekhyun pada Sehun, berlalu bergegas pergi dari sana.

'Jika aku meneruskannya, Sehun bisa dikucilkan juga, jadi aku harus menjauhinya,' putus Baekhyun dalam hati seraya berlari kecil meninggalkan kantin sekolah.

"Huh? Baekhyun!" tentu Sehun terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun pergi begitu saja bahkan namja mungil itu tak mengindahkan seruannya.

Sementara Chanyeol masih terdiam dan berdiri disana menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

000

"Ah segarnya," gumam Baekhyun saat merasakan air shower mengguyur membasahi tubuhnya.

Setelah insiden di kantin sekolah tadi, Baekhyun memutuskan kembali keasrama karena rambutnya terasa lengket akibat ulah Yifan. Jadi diapun memutuskan untuk mandi agar tubuhnya sedikit lebih segar saat dia kembali ke kelas nanti. Setelah berapa lama, diapun segera mengambil handuk putih yang tersedia lalu segera melilitkan handuk itu menutupi dadanya hingga lutut. Kemudian iapun segera keluar dari kamar mandi itu hanya dengan mengenakan handuk itu saja.

"Hwaaa!" pekik Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol berdiri di sana dan tengah melihat kearahnya. Iapun segera memegangi handuknya sebagai antisipasi kalau-kalau handuknya terlepas begitu saja di depan Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun hingga membulatkan matanya. Tak menunggu lama iapun segera membalikkan badannya dengan pipi yang tampak bersemu.

"Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintunya dulu!" protes Baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat jelas semburat merah di pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, ruangan ini milikku, jadi aku sudah terbiasa," ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Kenapa kau kemari? untuk menghiburku?" tanyanya seraya memicingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol. Apalagi yang di inginkannya kalau bukan itu? Baekhyun pun segera memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Aku minta maaf," Sebenarnya ia juga ingin membantu Baekhyun. Tapi dia juga memikirkan akibat bila ia melakukan itu, jadi diapun memutuskan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa?"

"Jika aku bicara untuk mendukungmu disana, itu akan lebih menarik perhatian dan akan banyak yang membencimu, jadi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, maafkan aku " ucap Chanyeol penuh sesal.

"Emm,"

"Haruskah aku berdiri dan melindungimu tadi?" tanya Chanyeol seraya melirik Baekhyun sekilas.

"T-tidak! jika kau ikut campur aku malah semakin tak nyaman," ucap Baekhyun seraya melambaikan tangannya memberi tanda bahwa Chanyeol memang tak perlu ikut campur.

'Dia minta maaf, itu sama sekali bukan seperti dia,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tak nyaman?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memutar kepalanya kearah Baekhyun.

"I-iya,"

"Jadi begitu, tapi kehidupan sekolahmu akan menjadi semakin keras mulai sekarang, sejak Yifan membuat semua tau bahwa dia membencimu, pengikut Yifan tak akan membiarkanmu sendiri," ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun prihatin.

"Oleh pengikut Yifan? maksudmu orang yang ada disana?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah pengikut Yifan yang satu komplotan dengan Hyungbin.

"Ya, dan lebih dari disamping mereka, biarpun di sekolah ini ada yang mendukungku tapi tatap saja ada banyak yang mendukung yifan,"

"Aku mau mengajukan pertanyaan, vampire memiliki bakat untuk menghapus ingatan seseorang dan mengendalikan pikiran orang, lalu bisakah pikiran vampire dikendalikan?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menujukan ekspresi ingin tahunya.

"Pengendalian pikiran tidak bekerja untuk vampire, dan vampire biasa tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiran orang, hanya vampire kelas atas seperti Yifan dan aku yang memiliki kemampuan itu,"

"Baiklah, aku harus berganti pakaian dan kembali ke kelas, jadi sampai jumpa lagi," ucap Baekhyun seraya memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Apakah benar kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memegang bahu telanjang Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Jika sekolah ini terlalu keras bagimu, bilang padaku, maka aku akan melindungimu," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada serius seraya menatap mata Baekhyun lembut.

"M-melindungi? aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," ucap Baekhyun seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang tengah bersemu merah. Entah mengapa sejak Chanyeol menyentuh bahunya dan menatapnya, ada deriran aneh yang ia rasakan.

CKlek

"Chanyeol!"

"Eh?" keduanya pun tampak terkejut dan menengok kearah pintu seraya melebarkan matanya.

'Sial! aku belum memakai bajuku,' umpat Baekhyun ketika baru menyadari bahwa dia masih (hanya) mengenakan selembar handuk.

Greb

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol menariknya kedalam pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajah Baekhyun di dadanya.

Deg

Pipi Baekhyun kembali bersemu merah karenanya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Namun iapun hanya bisa pasrah berada dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol tanpa mampu berontak, karena keadaanlah yang membuatnya begitu.

"Siapa orang itu?" seru seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar itu.

"Bukankah dalam tata krama harus mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki ruangan seseorang?" ucap Chanyeol seraya menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya pada yeoja itu.

"Ah!" yeoja itu tampak terkejut mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang tajam.

"Keluar!" seru Chanyeol seraya menatap yeoja itu tajam.

"M-maafkan aku," Yeoja itu pun cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar itu setelah mendapat seruan dari Chanyeol.

"Cepatlah berpakaian," ucap Chanyeol seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan menundukan wajahnya guna melihat wajah Baekhyun. Entah mengapa keadaan keduanya terlihat begitu intim hingga membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu karenanya.

"B-baik," ucap Baekhyun seraya mendongakkan wajahnya dan membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

Setelah itu Chanyeol segera membalikan badannya memberi kesempatan untuk Baekhyun memakai pakaiannya. Baekhyun pun segera mengenakan pakaiannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

'Apa itu? kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku berdebar-debar?' gumam Baekhyun seraya memegangi dadanya.

"Cepat, dan jangan sampai terlambat masuk kelas," ucap Chanyeol memperingatkan. Iapun segera menengok kearah Baekhyun setelah memastikan Baekhyun sudah mengenakan pakaiannya kembali. Lalu diapun keluar terlebih dahulu disusul Baekhyun di belakangnya.

Greb

"Apakah itu kau?" Ternyata yeoja tadi masih menunggu diluar kamar, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Baekhyun segera menengok kearah yeoja itu saat merasakan seseorang menahan tangannya.

'Bukankah dia yeoja yang waktu itu berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau baru saja keluar dari kamar Chanyeol kan?" tanya yeoja itu tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Iya, itu kamarku juga," Jawab Baekhyun seraya menatap yeoja itu kikuk.

"Kamarmu?!" Yeoja itu tampak terkejut dan melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku dipindahkan kemari dan di tempatkan di kamar ini," jawab Baekhyun seraya tersenyum kikuk.

Greb

"Kau! kau namja kan?" tanya nya seraya memegangi kedua lengan Baekhyun dan mengguncang tubuh mungil itu pelan.

"T-tentu saja aku namja," ucap Baekhyun seraya menjauhkan wajahnya saat yeoja itu mendekat kearahnya.

"Lalu kenapa Chanyeol memelukmu tadi?" tanya nya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Blush

"I-itu karena-"

"Kang Seulgi!" rupanya Chanyeol kembali lagi dan menginterupsi yeoja yang ternyata bernama Seulgi itu, yang kini tengah mengintrogasi Baekhyun.

Seulgi tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia ketahuan oleh Chanyeol.

"Dia harus kembali ke kelas sekarang," ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap yeoja itu tak suka. Seulgi segera melepaskan Baekhyun dari cengkramannya.

"Pergilah!" pinta Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun sejenak.

"Baik," tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun pun segera berlari meninggalkan keduanya.

Setelah Baekhyun menjauh, Chanyeol pun segera memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Seulgi.

"Chanyeol kenapa kau-, Chanyeol!" serunya saat punggung Chanyeol semakin menjauh.

'Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu dingin terhadapku, tapi kenapa dengan namja itu dia tidak? kenapa Chanyeol memeluknya? Chanyeol bahkan dingin padaku dan yang lainnya, dan untuk namja yang terlihat ideot itu?' ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Chanyeol selalu begitu terhadapnya. Sementara dengan namja itu dia memperlakukannya dengan sangat berbeda.

000

"Huft! sangat sulit untuk berbaur karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah elit, dan ini baru hari pertamaku di sini," gumam Baekhyun seraya membereskan alat tulisnya dan segera beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" lagi-lagi Hyunbin dan teman-temannya datang menghampirinya.

"Hanya keasramaku," jawab Baekhyun serya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi," ucap Hyungbin seraya menunjukan seringaiannya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

'Chh sepertinya aku akan menjadi orang buangan,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau akan menjadi pelayan kami mulai dari sekarang," ucap Hyungbin dengan wajah yang menyebalkan.

"Atau kau mau membersihkan kamar mandi," tambah salah satu yeoja yang bersama Hyunbin.

"Tak mau!" ucap Baekhyun tanpa takut sedikitpun.

'Sial! satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah diam, karena Sehun ada di sana,' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Apa kau bilang?!" yeoja itu tampak melebarkan matanya mendengar penolakan yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Awas!" Baekhyun segera menyelip diantara keduanya dan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Hei!" Seru Yeoja itu dengan sedikit geram melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Orang itu! memangnya dia pikir dia siapa bisa berlaku seperti itu!" ucap namja yang tadi bersama Hyunbin.

"Hyungbin, apa kau pikir dia adalah vampire seperti kita?" tanya yeoja itu seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

Mendengar itu Hyungbin sempat melebarkan matanya, lalu setelahnya dia menunjukan senyum miringnya.

"Kita gunakan rencana B,"

0

0

"Baekhyun?"

Tanpa diduga ia malah bertemu Sehun di dekat tangga. Padahal dia sudah berniat untuk menjauhi Sehun.

"Hei Sehun!" sapa Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kau lari dari kantin, jadi aku khawatir, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun seraya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Haha aku baik-baik saja, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Jika mereka mengganggumu lagi, bilang padaku, maka aku akan membantumu," ucap Sehun seraya menunjukan keseriusannya.

"Baik!" ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

'Kau memang baik Sehun,'

"Kau juga akan dikucilkan Sehun," itu suara Irene yang tau-tau sudah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Irene," jawab Sehun dengan nada acuh. Lagi-lagi yeoja itu muncul tiba-tiba. Benar-benar penguntit sejati.

"Tentu saja urusanku, kau adalah orang yang kusuka," ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis, tanpa peduli bahwa Sehun tak menyukainya.

"Byun Baekhyun? menurut rumor yang ku dengar, kau adalah daftar hitam Park Yifan," ucapnya seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memicingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Kuperingatkan kau untuk segera pergi dari sekolah ini secepatnya! Jika tidak, orang disini akan menyiksmu hingga kau bunuh diri!" ucap Irene memperingatkan seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Bunuh diri?! aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!" pekik Sehun seraya melebarkan matanya. Tentu saja dia terkejut mendengar hal mengerikan seperti bisa menimpa Baekhyun sewaktu-waktu.

"Kau juga harus tau ini Sehun, kata-kata Yifan itu berkuasa dan sudah bulat, meskipun kau juga terkenal, kau tak bisa menghentikan Yifan, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa menghentikannya," ucap Irene dengan nada serius.

'Seperti yang dimaksud yeoja ini benar, aku tak boleh membiarkan Sehun ikut dikucilkan karena aku,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Sehun, aku baik-baik saja sungguh! dan jika aku melakukannya, jika itu terjadi, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dengan kekuatanku," ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, apa kau terlalu lambat dan tak bisa memahami situasi ini," Ucap Irene seraya tersenyum remeh pada Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Tentu saja Baekhyun tersinggung saat Irene terlihat meremehkan kemampuannya. Namun nyatanya Irene tak menanggapi lebih reaksi yang Baekhyun tunjukkan akibat kata-katanya.

"Nah, sekarang masalah lain, bisakah aku bertemu yeojachingumu hari ini Sehun?" tanya Irene seraya menunjukan smiknya. Sepertinya dia belum sepenuhnya percaya kalau Sehun benar-benar memiliki yeojachingu. Dan sepertinya ia juga yakin kalau yeojachingu Sehun tak akan pernah datang, melihat nada menantang yang ditunjukannya.

"A-apa?" Keduanya pun tampak terkejut mendengar permintaan Irene yang tiba-tiba.

"E-emm tidak!" ucap Sehun dengan sedikit gelisah. Tentu saja ia tak mungkin bisa membawa yeojachingu pura-puranya itu kemari hari ini juga. Bertemu dengan orangnya saja belum pernah.

"Kenapa tidak?" Irene pun mengeryitkan alisnya mendengar penolakan Sehun.

"Karena itu terlalu mendadak," sangkal Sehun kemudian.

"Kau dan yeojachingumu sudah pernah berjanjikan? lalu haruskah dia bisa muncul kapanpun namjachingunya membutuhkannya," ucap Irene yang semakin mengeryitkan alisnya dan menatap Sehun penuh selidik.

"Sampai jumpa nanti," tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun terlebih dahulu, Irene sudah memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Hei tunggu!" pekik Sehun saat Irene pergi begitu saja tanpa mengindahkan penolakannya.

Puk

"Sehun, temui saja Irene," ucap Baekhyun seraya menepuk pundak Sehun dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa?"

"Janji!"

"Baekhyun?" Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun begitu ngotot ingin ia menemui Irene. Iya juga tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun begitu yakin kalau yeoja yang bernama Baekhie itu pasti akan datang.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Serunya saat Baekhyun berlari meninggalkannya tanpa menjelaskan apapun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan?" ia sungguh tak mengerti apa mau Baekhyun sebenarnya.

000

"Aku benar-benar tak suka berpakaian yeoja, tapi sekali saja tak apa, untuk Sehun," ucap Baekhyun seraya berjalan meninggalkan gedung asrama.

Grep

"HEI!" pekik Baekhyun terkejut saat seseorang memegang pundaknya.

'Ah, mereka lagi?'

Kali ini dua namja yang dulu sempat menghajar Jongin dan teman-temannya lah yang datang menghampirinya dan menahan kedua tangannya dan ke belakang.

"Kau harus pergi bersama kami!"

"Siapa bilang! Argg!" Baekhyun ingin melawan tapi tangannya sudah lebih dahulu diputar oleh namja itu hingga membuat bahunya terasa nyeri.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau menurut," gertaknya dan siap untuk mematahkan tangan Baekhyun.

"O-oke, jadi lepaskan aku," Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan namja itu. Dari pada tangannya yang jadi korbanya.

'Sial! kupikir aku bisa menghajarnya setelah menjadi vampire, tapi mereka terlalu kuat,' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

0

0

"Jadi kalian orangnya?" gumam Baekhyun setelah Hyungbin sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Kau juga vampire seperti kami kan?" tanya Hyunbib seraya menunjukan smiknya.

"Bagaimana-?"

"Hemm, itu jelas vampire lebih kuat dari manusia, dan vampire tak takut pada manusia," ucapnya seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau tak berpikir kami juga vampire benar?" tambah yeoja di samping Hyunbin.

"Jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa takut sedikitpun.

"Kami mempunyai cara untuk berurusan dengan vampire, tentunya itu sedikit ekstrim untuk manusia," ucap Hyunbin seraya menunjukan smiknya.

0

0

"Ahh! apa yang kalian lakukan padaku! lepaskan ikatannya sekarang!" pekik Baekhyun panik seraya menatap ngeri ke bawah sana. Saat ini kedua kakinya diikat dengan tali panjang, lalu tubuhnya dibiarkan bergelantungan dengan tali yang diikatkan pada pagar pembatas atap sekolah yang terdiri dari 6 lantai itu.

"Jika kau mau menjadi pesuruh kami, aku akan melepasmu," ucap Hyunbin seraya menunjukan seringainanya menatap Baekhyun yang bergelantungan di bawah sana.

"Aku tak mau jadi bagian dari kelompokmu!" tentu saja ia menolak, nama mau dia menjadi pesuruh berandalan-berandalan itu.

"Kami tak punya pilihan, semoga beruntung bertahan disini hingga esok," ucap Hyunbin seraya menunjukan smik nya.

"APA?!" Baekhyun tampak membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang Hyunbin katakan. Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan dengan posisi menggantung dengan kepala di bawah seperti ini?

"Jangan khawatir, biarpun kau jatuh dari sini kau tak akan mati," ucap yeoja itu dengan wajah yang menyebalkan.

"Manusia pasti akan mati, kalau vampire? yeah mungkin hanya akan gagar otak saja," ucapnya seraya menunjukan smiknya.

Srut srut

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekik Baekhyun saat Hyunpin tampak memotong tali itu dengan pisau.

"Aku menjuntai(?) talinya sedikit demi sedikit, jika kau bergerak naik, talinya akan mengencang," ucap Hyunbin seraya tersenyum miring.

"B*jing*n!" umpat Baekhyun seraya mendongak keatas menatap Hyunbin tajam.

"Jika kau beruntung seseorang akan menemukanmu sebelum kelas dimulai, jika kau tak mau menunggu, silahkan mengeliat dan jatuh kebawah sana, ayo pergi!" tanpa berperasaan Hyunbin dan teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

"MAU KEMANA KALIAN? TURUNKAN AKU!" seru Baekhyun saat mereka meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Argh! aku tak mungkin berada disini sampai besok! aku harus menjangkau talinya," gumamnya seraya berusaha menjangkau tali yang melilit kakinya dengan susah payah.

"Ehh? Aaaaa!" tiba-tiba tali itu terputus begitu saja hingga tubuhnya meluncur bebas kebawah

TBC

Sampai disini dulu ya. Maaf kalau bahasanya hancur dan susah dimengerti.

Kuucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah setia review.

Thanks to :

 **danactebh, babee.ch, BaekHill, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, rizypau06, baekhee2811, miawbaek, chanbaek1597,**

yang sudah review di chap 1 dan chap yang lain hingga yang setia sampai chap ini Thank you very much :3

-Salam damai inchan88-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Emhh, apa aku masih hidup? sudah berapa lama aku keluar?" gumamnya seraya menormalkan pandangannya. Setelah tubuhnya meluncur kebawah dari lantai 6, Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri hingga beberapa saat. Lalu saat ia terbangun kepalanya terasa pening dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Mungkin itu akibat dari tubuhnya yang membentur tanah dengan keras.

"Badanku sakit semua, rasanya ada tulangku yang patah, sepertinya aku harus bertemu Chanyeol dan menyembuhkan luka ku" racau Baekhyun seraya meraba punggungnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Ah! Sehun sedang menungguku!" pekiknya ketika mengingat janjinya dengan Sehun. Tanpa mempedulikan sakitnya ia segera beranjak dari sana. Yang diharapkannya kali ini hanyalah segera sampai ke tempat perjanjian dan memastikan bahwa Sehun masih ada disana.

"Aku bisa bergerak, kurasa tulangku akan baik-baik saja meskipun itu akan sakit, jadi aku harus bertemu Sehun terlebih dahulu baru menemui Chanyeol nanti," putus Baekhyun kemudian seraya berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolahnya.

'Jika yeojachingu Sehun tak datang maka Irene tak akan membiarkan Sehun pergi,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia pun segera mempercepat langkahnya ahar ia lekas sampai disana.

0

0

"Jadi yeojachingumu tak datang? aku tau dia tak akan datang sejak awal," ucap Irene seraya tersenyum miring. Ia sangat yakin kalau Baekhyun tak akan datang.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya kau tak punya yeojachingu kan?" tanyanya seraya menunjukan smiknya dan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

Sehun hanya terdiam tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Tentu saja yang dikatakan Irene memang benar adanya. Sejak awal dia memang tak pernah mempunyai yeojachingu. Ia juga tak pernah menyanggupi pertemuan ini. Baekhyun lah yang memintanya datang hingga membuatnya berada disini bersama yeoja ini.

Grep.

"Berkencanlah denganku, kau tak benar-benar mempunyai yeoja yang kau sukai, jadi mengapa kau menjawabnya tidak?" pinta Irene seraya menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menunjukan senyum manisnya.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tak mau berkencan denganmu!" Sehun pun segera menepis tangan Irene yang tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"Jika kau berkencan denganku, kau bisa belajar mencintaiku dari awal," ucapnya tak mau menyerah. Benar-benar yeoja yang tangguh.

"Itu tak benar, aku mempunyai yeoja yang kusukai," sangkal Sehun dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Entah mengapa dia kembali teringat yeoja berambut panjang yang pernah menghampirinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu saja yeoja itu tak lain adalah Baekhyun versi yeoja. Dan Sun tak mengetahui itu.

"Yeoja?" tanya Irene seraya tersenyum miring. Tentu saja ia meragukan ucapan Sehun. Karena dari informasi yang ia dapat Sehun memang tak memilikinya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya," seolah mengerti arti tatapan Irene, Sehun pun segera menjelaskannya.

"Hphm, itu mungkin kebohonganmu lagi," ucap Irene seraya mendengus geli.

"Itu bukan kebohongan, aku baru bertemu dengannya sekali, tapi aku tak bisa melupakannya, sejak hari itu aku selalu memikirka-, Oh!" Sehun membulatkan matanya saat yeoja yang dibicarakannya tau-tau sudah berdiri di hadapannya, lebih tepatnya di belakang Irene.

'Dia benar-benar datang!' pekik Irene yang terkejut melihat kedatangan yeoja itu tiba-tiba.

Sementara Baekhyun masih berdiri di sana seraya memegang ujung rambutnya yang lagi-lagi kembali memanjang.

'Rambutku kembali tumbuh,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itu artinya dia sekarang benar-benar seorang Yeoja. Kalau dulu hanya tubuhnya yang berubah, tapi sekarang rambutnya lah yang tiba-tiba memanjang dengan sendirinya.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun yang waktu itu?" tanya Sehun seraya berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Sehun memanggilnya Baekhyun karena saat pertama kali menghampirinya Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, jangan pura-pura lupa nama yeojachingumu sendiri, ini aku Byun Baekhie," ucap Baekhyun seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Byun, Byun Baekhie?" gumam Sehun seraya melebarkan matanya.

'Jadi dia yang namanya Byun Baekhie,' iner Sehun dalam hati.

"Bukankah namja berkacamata tadi pagi namanya juga Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Irene seraya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"I-itu,"

'Sial! dia menyadarinya,' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati ketika mendengar apa yang Irene katakan.

"Apa kalian kakak beradik?" tanya Irene seraya memicingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

Doeng

Baekhyun seempat berpikir kalau Irene tengah curiga, tapi dugaannya melesat jauh hingga membuatnya cengok seketika.

"Haha tidak, lebih tepatnya seperti sepupu," ucap Baekhyun seraya terkekeh garing. Tentu saja Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau ternyata Irene hanyalah yeoja yang naif.

"Lalu kenapa dia tak bilang begitu?" tanya Irene seraya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

'Dasar yeoja yang cerewet!' umpat Baekhyun kesal.

"Apa kau memanggilku kemari hanya untuk mengetahui hubunganku dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Baekhyun seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak!" sangkal Irene kemudian.

"Kau bilang kau akan menyerah jika tau hubungan kami, jadi kau tak akan pergi mengganggunya lagi kan setelah ini?" tanya Baekhyun seraya bergelayutan di tangan Sehun manja.

"Ah!" seketika Irene melebarkan matanya begitu menyadari itu. Dia memang pernah mengatakan hal itu sebelumnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau kata-katanya akan memojokkannya seperti ini. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengulum senyum saat melihat reaksi Irene.

"Jadi jangan ganggu dia lagi, ayo pergi Sehun-ah," Baekhyun segera menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menariknya meninggalkan Irene yang mematung di sana.

"Ada yang salah, mereka tak benar-benar berkencan, aku yakin itu, tapi-" sepertinya Irene masih bimbang, sepertinya ia belum sepenuhnya percaya bahwa Sehun benar-benar memiliki Yeojachingu.

"Yeoja itu, Byun Baekhie, dia lebih menarik dari sebelumnya, pasti banyak namja yang jatuh hati padanya," ucap Zelo yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Irene.

"Lalu kau juga menyukainya?!" tanya Irene seraya menatap Zelo tajam.

"Hpft, aku tak akan menyukai yeoja jika kau tak menyetujuinya," ucap Zelo seraya mendengus geli.

"Sehun adalah orang pertama yang aku sukai, kenapa yeoja itu datang dan mengganggu hubungan kami? sebelum ini Sehun tak memiliki teman kencan atau yeoja yang disukai," tanpa sadar air mata Irene sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau, tidakkah kau merasakannya?" tanya Zelo seraya memutar tubuhnya.

"Merasakan apa?" Tanya Irene seraya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Yeoja itu, dia adalah vampire,"

"APA?!" seketika Irene membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang Zelo katakan. Kenapa dia tak menyadari itu sejak awal? kalau itu benar, berarti Sehun dalam bahaya. Yeoja itu akan menggigit Sehun terlebih dahulu sebelum Baekhyun menggigitnya.

000

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Sehun sudah berada cukup jauh dari jangkauan Irene. Mereka tengah berjalan di trotoar menikmati hiruk pikuknya suasana malam di sudut kota.

'Apa ini? kepalaku terasa pening dan jantungku berdebar-debar dengan cepat,' Baekhyun tak tau apa yang tengah dirasakannya, tapi perasaannya kini menjadi tak menentu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan rasanya siap untuk meledak.

"Terima kasih Baekhyie, ku pikir Irene akan menyerah karenamu setelah ini," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Itu bagus, aku akan pergi sekarang kalau begitu," ia tak punya waktu untuk berbasa basi dengan Sehun disaat kondisi tubuhnya yang tak baik seperti ini. Perasaannya benar-benar tak enak, iapun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana sebelum sesuatu terjadi.

'Tubuhku mungkin akan berubah lagi, jadi aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini dan meninggalkan Sehun,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati seraya bergegas meninggalakan Sehun.

Grep

"Aku tak mau pertemuan ini berhenti sampai disini," ucap Sehun seraya menahan tangan Baekhyun. Ia tak mengerti kalau Baekhyun berada dalam masa genting dan ia malah menahannya.

"Apa?" terpaksa Baekhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah Sehun.

"Berkencanlah denganku untuk yang sesungguhnya!" pinta Sehun dengan nada serius dan menatap wajah Baekhyun lekat.

"Huhh?" sepertinya ia harus mengorek telinganya saat mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan. Ia tak tuli, tapi ia takut apa yang didengarnya barusan itu salah. Terlebih jika yang mengatakannya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kumohon, berkencanlah denganku," pinta Sehun seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Baekhyun pun melebarkan matanya saat Sehun mengulang kata-katanya kembali.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, aku tak tau kenapa, tapi kupikir aku menyukaimu," ucap Sehun seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

"Ah!"

'Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?' Baekhyun benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi ia juga tak ingin membuat Sehun bersedih.

Deg Deg

"Argh!"

Bruk

Jantung Baekhyun terasa semakin berdetak kencang hingga membuatnya susah mengendalikan diri dan terjatuh ketanah.

'Perasaan apa ini? gelisah tak menentu, jantungku terasa mau meledak, aku seperti merasakan kehausan yang sangat,' rintih Baekhyun dalam hati seraya memegangi lehernya sendiri.

"Ada apa? apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun seraya menunjukan kekhawatirannya.

"Aku sangat haus," rintih Baekhyun seraya memegangi leher dan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Aku akan pergi ke toko terdekat untuk membeli air mineral, tunggulah disini," Seru Sehun seraya berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Ged Ged Geg

'Aku, ada apa denganku? sepertinya ada yang tak benar,' racau Baekhyun seraya menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan saat ia mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri dengan begitu jelas.

Deg Deg Deg

"Aaaagh!" rintih Baekhyun seraya menutup kedu telinga ya. Suara jantungnya itu benar-benar terdengar jelas di telinganya dan ia marasa terganggu dengan itu.

'Aku merasa jantungku mau meledak,' rintih Baekhyun mencengkeram dadanya.

000

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah mewah, Chanyeol tampak duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan perasaan yang gelisah tak menentu.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan tubuh Baekhyun?" gumam Chanyeol yang menunjukan raut gelisahnya.

Sepertinya Chanyeol dapat merasakan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan setelah dia meminum darah Baekhyun. Seperti yang dikatakan Yifan. Bila seorang vampire membagi darahnya maka si penerima dapat merasakan emosi dan perasaan dari si pemberi darah.

"Chanyeol-nim!" Seru Jongdae yang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tuan Yifan dan pengikutnya menyewa klub untuk berpesta disana," serunya melaporkan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Yifan pada tuannya.

"Tapi itu kan kebiasaannya? aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat, jadi-"

"Itu, Ku dengar yeoja-yeoja cantik yang terkenal di Korea di undang untuk dijadikan istrinya," ucap Jongdae menambahkan.

"APA!? Tak mungkin kan, dia ingin meminum semua darah manusia yang diundangnya malam ini?" pekik Chanyeol seraya melebarkan matanya. Saudaranya itu benar-benar mencari gara-gara sepertinya. Sama sekali tak mendengarkan peringatannya.

"Sepertinya dia tertarik pada sesuatu yang berbeda, dan sepertinya dia juga berencana membawa vampire tingkat tinggi teman dekatnya,"

"Untuk mengelabuhi anggota perkumpulan?" tanya Chanyeol seraya berdecit.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, sama seperti Chanyeol-nim, Yifan-nim juga bisa menghapus ingatan manusia, jika ia membunuh 100 orang, ia tinggal membuat cerita itu hilang begitu saja," ucap Jongdae seraya menatap miris lantai tempat ia berpijak.

"Yaeh, dia bisa membohongi Appa dan perkumpulan, karena itulah yang bisa dia lakukannya," ucapnya seraya menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar lelah menghadapi kelakuan saudara tirinya itu.

"Pestanya pasti sudah dimulai sekarang, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan? memberi tahu anggota perkumpulan-"

"Percuma saja memberitahu mereka, anggota perkumpulan lebih percaya padanya daripada aku, Appaku tak akan percaya padaku sekalipun aku berteriak," ucap Chanyeol seraya menundukan wajahnya. Karena memang begitulah kenyataannya. Terlebih setelah dia lebih memilih keluar dari rumah utama, semua kata-katanya tak pernah sekalipun didengar baik oleh ayahnya sendiri maupun anggota perkumpulannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Jongdae seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Aku yang akan pergi sendiri, siapkan mobil untuk ku," putus Chanyeol kemudian seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baik Chanyeol-nim," Jongdae pun segera membunggukkan badannya dan segera menjalankan apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya.

'Aku khawatir tentang Baekhyun, tapi masalah Yifan adalah prioritas utama,' dia benar-benar bimbang saat ini, sejak tadi perasaannya tentang Baekhyun terus mengganggunya. Tapi masalah yang Yifan timbulkan juga harus ia tangani

'Aku hanya berharap tak terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun,' harap Chanyeol dalam hati lalu bergegas keluar dari rumahnya.

000

"Sa-kit!" rintih Baekhyun yang tengah memegangi perutnya seraya merayap di dinding pertokoan yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan.

Dug

"Apa yang? Hei! hati-hati kalau jalan!" proter seorang namja yang tak sengaja tertabrak oleh Baekhyun seraya membalikkan badannya. Begitu tau kalau yang menabraknya adalah yeoja, namja itu pun mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Wow dia sangat cantik," pujinya dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya, dia cantik,"

"Dari mana datangnya yeoja cantik ini muncul?" tanya salah satunya dengan mata berbinar takjub.

Greb

"Aku khawatir bagaimana melewati kesendirianku malam ini, lalu tiba-tiba kau muncul, jadi mari melewati malam ini bersama," ucapnya seraya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat dan tersenyum senang.

"Pergi! tinggalkan aku sendiri!" pinta Baekhyun seraya mendorong dada namja yang baru saja memeluknya untuk segera menjauhinya. Ia merasa akan kehilangan kendali tubuhnya sebentar lagi.

"Apa?"

"Ting-galkan aku sendiri!" pinta Baekhyun seraya memeluk perutnya sendiri yang terasa bergejolak aneh.

"Oh begitu, jadi kau sedikit mabuk," ucap Namja itu salah sangka mengira Baekhyun ingin muntah karena sedang mabuk.

"Kami akan minum 2-3 gelas, jadi jangan khawatir," ucap namja itu seraya menuntun Baekhyun agar mengikutinya.

"Mari bersenang-senang," ucap namja yang satunya lagi.

Siing!

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tinggalkan aku sendiri!" seketika tatapan Baekhyun berubah menjadi tajam dan menatap tiga namja itu geram.

Buagh!

Salah satu dari mereka pun tersungkur ketanah setelah Baekhyun memukul wajahnya dengan keras.

"Argh!"

"Ugh!" ritih namja itu saat Baekhyun melemparnya ketanah.

"Waaaa!" sementara namja yang satunya lagi tampak ingin melarikan diri.

"Kau pikir kau bisa kemana?!" ucap Baekhyun geram. Dengan sigap ia mengejar namja itu dan menendang punggungnya dengan keras.

Duagk!

"Aargg!" namja itu pun gagal melarikan diri saat Baekhyun menendang punggungnya hingga tersungkur di tanah.

Lalu saat melihat salah satunya tampak merangkak ingin melarikan diri, Baekhyun segera menghampirinya dan menginjak kepalanya tanpa berperasaan.

"Argh!"

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh pergi!" ucap Baekhyun dengan begisnya seraya menginjak kepala namja itu dengan keras.

"M-maafkn aku, kumohon maafkan aku dan biarkan aku pergi!" pintanya saat kepalanya terasa bersenyut sakit.

"Kau, tak bisakah kau memberikan darahmu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengangkat salah satunya dengan mencengkeram kerah baju namja itu seraya menunjukan seringaiannya.

"D-darah? apa yang kau bicarakan?" pekik namja itu terkejut.

"Kau harus memberikan semua darahmu," ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan seringaiannya dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke leher namja itu.

"Aaaaah!" pekik namja itu panik saat Baekhyun tengah menjilat lehernya.

0

0

"Baekhyun ini airnya! loh kemana dia? gumam Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun tak ada di tempatnya semula.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pekiknya saat melihat kerumunan yang tak jauh dari sana. Iapun segera menerobos orang-orang itu.

"Baekhyun!" serunya seraya menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah bersama seorang namja.

Wing!

Baekhyun melempar namja itu begitu saja saat melihat Sehun tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Ah, Sehun!" ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? kau yang melakukannya ya?" tanya Sehun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya saat melihat tiga namja yang terkapar di tanah dengan luka lebam dimana-mana.

"Kau sangat kejam!" ucapnya seraya berhambur kepelukan Sehun.

"Ahh!" pekik Sehun saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun bertingkah manja padanya.

'Apa yang terjadi?' ia merasa aneh dengan sikap yang Baekhyun tunjukan.

"Mereka yang menggangguku, aku korban disini," adunya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"O-oke, tapi kau baik-baik saja sekarang, dan ini aku membelikan minuman untukmu," Sehunpun segera menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Baekhyun dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Aku tak butuh air," protes Baekhyun seraya menampik air itu hingga terjatuh ketanah dan kembali memeluk tubuh Sehun manja.

"Aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih dari air Sehun~" rengeknya manja seraya mencengkeram kaus yang Sehun kenakan di bagian dadanya.

Sehun bingung harus melakukan apa, ia Baekhyun tak baik-baik saja, jadi diapun berinisiatif menggendong Baekhyun ala mengantin dan membawanya pergi.

"Ku pikir kau tak baik, ayo pergi kerumah sakit," ucapnya seraya membawa Baekhyun pergi dari kerumunan itu.

Greb

"Yeah, aku tak berpikir aku tak baik," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada sensual seraya memeluk leher Sehun.

"Eh?" Seketika Sehun membulatkan matanya. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang semakin agresif.

"Darah," ucap Baekhyun seraya menarik leher Sehun agar semakin dekat dari jangkauannya.

Slruph

"Aku ingin tau rasa darahmu seperti apa," bisik Baekhyun seraya menjilat leher tegas Sehun.

TBC

Sampai disini ya sebenarnya mau aku jadiin satu Chap dengan chap 8, tapi males ngeditnya jadi kupotong saja terus ku jadikan chap 9 deh hehe peace.

Disini Baek mulai kehilangan kendali dirinya, ada alasan dibalik itu semua. Pokoknya diikutin saja ya kalau masih penasaran dan mau baca.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan terimakasih untuk reader-nim yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chap 8.

Dari pada galau mikirin nggak bisa nonton Mubank live, baca ff aja deh nyari ff yg melow biar mendukung suasana T-T

-Salam damai inchan88-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"A-apa?" Wajah Sehun bersemu merah saat merasakan lidah basah Baekhyun menyentuh lehernya.

"Apa kau akan memberikan darahmu jika aku memintanya?" bisik Baekhyun dengan nada sensual seraya memandang wajah Sehun lekat.

Deg Deg Deg

Tanpa sadar mata Sehun terpaku pada mata indah Baekhyun. Ia seolah terhipnotis saat menatap mata Baekhyun dan tak melawan sedikitpun.

"Aku bisa menunjukan padamu perasaanku yang sebenarnya kapanpun kau mau," rayunya seraya membelai pipi Sehun dengan lembut.

"Sesungguhnya aku juga akan menerima perasaanmu, juga darahmu," ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjukan taringnya dan siap menancapkannya ke leher Sehun.

"Itu, yeoja itu! dia yang menyerang kami!" seru seorang namja yang datang bersama dua orang polisi.

'Cihh sial!' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk meminum darah Sehun.

"Permisi! tadi kami menerima laporan, sebenarnya kami tak mempercayai ini, tapi mereka bilang kau yang membuatnya seperti ini? apa itu benar?" tanya salah satu polisi itu seraya menunjuk dua namja yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

"Itu benar! biarpun dia terlihat seperti malaikat tapi dia itu kuat seperti monster," ucap namja itu seraya menuding kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku tak ada disini waktu kejadian itu, tapi dia bilang mereka yang terlebih dahulu mengganggunya," ucap Sehun kepada polisi itu. Tentu saja ia lebih mempercayai ucapan Baekhyun dari pada namja itu.

'Huhh,' desah Baekhyun dalam hati dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Kejamnya, bagaimana aku yeoja yang lemah bisa melawan tiga namja kuat seperti mereka," ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjukan wajah sedihnya.

Blush

Kedua polisi itu pun tampak bersemu melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan itu.

"D-dia bohong, jangan dengarkan dia!" ucap namja yang datang bersama polisi itu seraya menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

"Haha benarkah? kami mengerti sekarang kalau mereka benar-benar mengganggumu, dasar kalian bodoh!" dengan sengaja polisi itu memukul perut namja dengan sikunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik Baekhyjun seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Aww!" pekiknya saat siku polisi itu mengenai perutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyalakan yeoja yang tak bersalah atas keributan yang kau lakukan," tuding polisi itu seraya menatap ketiganya tajam.

"Aku bertaruh kalian bertengkar dan menuduhnya!" tuduh polisi yang satunya.

"Itu tak benar, dialah yang menyerang kami!" sangkal namja itu tak terima.

"Hentikan! atau aku akan menangkapmu karena fitnah," ucap polisi itu geram.

"T-tapi itu tak benar," Namja itu akhirnya menangis karena tuduhan tak berdasar yang polisi itu lancarkan untuk mereka. Meskipun benar Baekhyun lah yang menyerang mereka, tapi tetap saja mereka dahulu yang mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Tidak! aku melihat sendiri yeoja itu yang memukuli mereka," seru seorang namja paruh baya seraya menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa ku yakin?" tanya polisi itu seraya mendekati namja paruh baya itu.

"Itu memang yang sebenarnya," ucap namja itu dengan sangat yakin.

"Kau melihat itu Ahjushi?! Hwaaa!" namja itu pun menangis haru seraya memeluk namja tua itu dengan erat.

"Iya iya aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku," ucap namja paruh baya itu seraya menepuk pelan punggung namja yang memeluknya.

"Wow, dia memukulnya dengan sangat kasar, aku tak pernah melihat yeoja sekuat itu," ucap namja paruh baya itu takjub seraya melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Emm, sebenarnya aku tak begitu percaya, tapi karena saksinya adalah orang tua, aku tak yakin dia akan berbohong, jadi untuk sementara lebih baik kau ikut kami," ucap polisi itu seraya memijit tengkuknya.

"Itu tak mungkin jika dia bisa memukul mereka!" seru Sehun tak terima saat polisi itu berniat membawa Baekhyun. Tanpa Sehun tau di belakangnya kini Baekhyun menunjukan aura suramnya.

"Sial! ini menjengkelkan," umpat Baekhyun yang menyujukan sifat aslinya.

"Kau lihat dia menunjukan wajah aslinya," pekik namja itu antusias.

Buagh!

Semua yang ada disana tampak terkejut saat Baekhyun memukul hidung namja itu begitu saja. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal saat namja itu tak sepenuhnya mengatakan kebenaranny.

Duagh!

"Kau namja br*ngs*k yang terlebih dahulu memggangguku!" umpat Baekhyuh seraya menendangi perut namja itu tanpa peduli ada dua polisi dan beberapa orang yang tengah melihatnya termasuk Sehun.

"Agh! tolong aku!" racau namja itu seraya melindungi kepalanya.

"Nona! kau tak bisa melakukan itu?" seru polisi itu panik seraya menghampiri Baekkhyun.

"Kau harus ikut kami," ucap kedua polisi itu seraya menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Baekhyun seraya berontak hingga dia terlepas lalu segera berlari menuju mobil polisi itu dan berdiri di atasnya dengn wajah angkuh.

"Apa kalian yakin dua polisi itu bisa menangkapku?" tantangnya seraya menatap satu-satu semua yang ada disana.

Tap

Swuusssh

"Wah dia baru saja terbang, dia itu manusia atau monster?" pekik namja paruh baya itu seraya melebarkan matanya.

"Kekuatannya tak normal,"

"Dia menghilang begitu saja!" pekik dua polisi itu terkejut.

"Kau harus memberitahu kami semua hal tentang yeoja itu," ucap polisi itu pada Sehun yang terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan dengan semua yang ada di sana.

"Aku tak tau siapa dia, aku hanya tau namanya," sangkal Sehun kemudian. Dia memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena dia memang benar-benar tak tau.

"Jangan mencoba menyembunyikannya dan katakan yang sebenarnya!" hardik polisi itu seraya menatap Sehun geram.

"Aku juga mau tau lebih banyak tentang dia!" seru Sehun dengan nada kesal menatap dua polisi itu.

000

"Apa mereka yeoja pilihan?" gumam Yifan seraya menatap yeoja-yeoja di bawah sana dari lantai atas klub itu.

"Ia Yifan-nim, aku mengundang yeoja paling cantik dari seluruh penjuru, tak hanya itu, keluarganya juga memenuhi syarat untuk di jadikan calon," ucap Hyunbin seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Akan ku pastikan dengan mencoba darah mereka," ucap Yifan seraya menunjukan senyum miringnya dan segera beranjak dari sana.

Sementara itu di taman menuju klub sepasang kekasih tengah berciuman mesra tanpa tau tempat.

"Sayang aku mencintaimu," ucap namja itu seraya memeluk pinggang yeojachingunya mesra.

"Yuhuuu manis sekali,"

"Hwaaaaa!" pekik keduanya terkejut saat Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua dengan posisi menyamping.

"A-apa itu? apakah dia gengster? cobalah untuk menakutinya," ucap yeoja itu seraya bergetar ketakutan.

"O-oke," namja itupun segera bangkit menuruti keinginan yeojachingunya dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan pisau lipat ditangannya.

"Aku punya pisau, jadi lebih baik sekarang kau pergi!" ancamnya seraya mengacungkan pisau itu kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun segera menoleh dan segera menunjukan senyum miringnya.

"Jadi kau mau memotongku dengan pisau itu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

Trak

"T-tak mungkin, bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya pada yeoja secantik dirimu," matanya langsung terpaku pada wajah Baekhyun hingga tanpa sadar ia telah menjatuhkan pisau yang dipegangnya.

Set.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depannya dan mengalungkan tanganya dileher namja itu dengan ekspresi menggoda.

"T-tunggu sebentar! aku bilang padamu untuk menakuti gengster agar pergi, dan sekarang kau malah menggoda yeoja lain!" seru yeoja itu marah seraya menarik baju bagian belakang namjachingunya dengan kasar hingga tangan Baekhyun terleoas dari leher namja itu.

"Waaaa!" pekik namja itu terkejut.

"Hemm? Siapa buah labu ini?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah yeoja itu dengan senyum mengejek.

"A-apa? kau panggil aku APA?! DASAR YEOJA JALANG!" Harduknya seraya menjambak rambut panjang Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" namja itu pun segera menarik yeojachingunya dan mendorongnya hingga tersungkur ketanah. Sepertinya dia sudah dibutakan oleh kecantikan Baekhyun.

"Argh! kau mencoba melindunginya hanya karena dia cantik?" hardiknya seraya menuding namja itu.

"Diam! dasar kau labu!" ucapnya seraya menatap yeoja itu sengit.

"A-apa kau bilang?! Hwaaaa!" yeoja itupun segera berlari meninggalkan namja itu dengan menangis kencang.

'Cihh dia menganggap dirinya paling cantik,' gumam namja itu seraya menatap sengit punggung yeoja itu yang semakin menjauh.

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Huhu aku tak percaya kalau kau memilihku," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher namja itu.

"Yeah, jadi apa kau mau berkencan denganku?" tanya namja itu dengan binar mata penuh harap.

Baekhyun pun segera menunjukan smiknya mendengar apa yang namja itu katakan.

Swooosh

"Whaaa apa yag terjadi? kenapa tinggi sekali,"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun sudah menarik belakang bajunya membawanya terbang dan menyelipkannya di batang bohon besar yang lumayan tinggi.

"Aarrrgh!" pekiknya kesakitan saat Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya dari belakang.

"Kau harusnya tau tempat! Huphf memamgnya aku mau pergi dengan orang sepertimu!" ucap Baekhyun seraya menatap namja itu bengis.

"Aaaaa, Seseorang tolong aku!" pekiknya saat Baekhyun memutar lehernya agar menoleh kearahnya.

"Hanya darah yang menarik bagiku! hanya itu!" ucapnya seraya mendorong namja itu hingga terjatuh.

"Arrgh!" untungnya namja itu sempat meraih batang bohon itu hingga membuatnya bergelantungan disana.

"Rasa darahmu terlalu buruk jadi lupakan saja," ucap Baekhyun seraya menginjak tangan namja itu dari atas batang pohon itu.

"Arrgh!"

"Apakah disekitar sini ada seseorang yang darahnya enak?" tanyanya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya dari atas pohon.

"Aaaaa! siapapun tolong aku!"

"Itu disana!" seru Baekhyun seraya menatap suatu tempat yang menarik perhatiannya dari atas pohon. Tak menunggu lama iapun segera terbang melompati beberapa pepohonan sebagai tempat tumpuan.

"Aaaa! sayang maafkan aku," ucap namja itu saat tubuhnya terjun kebawah. #namja yang malang.

0

0

"Di tempat ini aku bisa merasakan darah yang enak," gumam Baekhyun seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan menatap bangunan di depannya penuh minat.

"Apakah kau mendapatkan undangan untuk menghadiri pesta ini? tolong tunjukan undanganmu," ucap seseorang bertubuh kekar yang menjaga di depan pintu masuk.

"Aku bisa masuk sesuka ku," ucap Baekhyun seraya berjalan melewati keduanya.

"Kami minta maaf, tapi kami tak bisa membiarkanmu masuk tanpa undangan," seru penjaga itu seraya menahan bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunjukan senyum mautnya untuk menggoda mereka, karena biasanya itu sangat ampuh untuk dijadikan senjata. Namun sayang, nyatanya pipi mereka hanya bersemu merah dan tetap memegangi kedua tangan Baekhyun menahannya agar tak masuk kedalam.

'Jika kecantikanku tak bisa menggoda mereka, aku tak punya pilihan,"

Duagh

Duagh

Keduanya pun terkapar di tanah setelah Baekhyun menghajarnya.

"Hemm apa aku harus mengenakan baju pesta?" gumam Baekhyun saat dia bercermin di depan cermin toilet.

Cklek

Terlihat seorang yeoja manis baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet dan berdiri di depan cermin merapikan make up nya. Iapun segera menunjukan seringaiannya dan menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Hei!"

"A-aku?" tanya yeoja itu seraya menengok kearah Baekhyun.

'manisnya,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu!" ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Apa?" seketika yeoja itu membulatkan matanya.

"Aku akan memberikan bajuku, jadi cepatlah,"

0

0

Klinting

"Wow," pekik seorang pelayang saat melihat Baekhyun memasuki ruangan pesta itu.

Gaun yang ia kenakan begitu cantik menyempurnakan penampilanya yang memang sudah berparas cantik itu. Dengan begitu anggun dia memasuki kawasan pesta itu membuat siapapun berdecak kagum dan penuh keterpesonaan saat melihatnya. Tentu saja dia mendapat gaun itu dari merampas yeoja manis di toilet tadi.

"Dengan menggunakan ini aku tak akan dicurigai sebagai seseorang yang merusak pintu kan?" gumamnya seraya berjalan menelusuri ruangan itu tanpa peduli pekikan kagum orang-orang yang melewatinya. Segera diraihnya segelas minuman di sana dan ditegaknya hingga habis.

"Wuah cantiknya,"

"Cantik sekali,"

"Sekarang bolehkan kita nikmati pestanya?" gumamnya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya mencari target yang pas untuk dijadikannya mangsa.

0

0

"Aaaaa!"

"Kyaaa itu Yifan!"

"Keren sekali,"

Terdengar pekikan beberapa yeoja yang menjerit histeris melihat kedatangan Yifan yang ikut bergabung di pesta.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk menikmati pestanya, tapi mereka tetap ingin menunggumu, Yifan-nim sepertinya mereka ingin dekat denganmu," ucap Hyunbin saat melihat kerumunnan yeoja-yeoja yang meneriakan namanya histeris.

"Yeah, jika ada dua puluh lebih yeoja yan datang sebaiknya kita mulai saja," ucap Yifan dengan nada serius.

"Aku sudah menyuruh yeoja pertama masuk ke ruangan, jadi kau bisa masuk sekarang Yifan-nim," ucal Hyunbin kemudian.

"Oke!" Yifan pun bergegas menuju ruangan yang dimaksud.

0

0

"Ah!" pekik seorang yeoja manis yang tengah duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Namamu?" tanya Yifan seraya mendekati yeoja itu.

"Aku Han Ji Hyeong, 17 tahun, sekolahku di-"

Yeoja itu tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Yifan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir yeoja itu.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku," ucap Yifan seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Baik," ucap yeoja itu seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa kau mau menjadi istriku?" tanya nya seraya menujukan senyum mautnya.

Blush

"I-itu jika kau mengizinkan," jawabnya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Tak penting apakah aku memperbolehkanmu atau tidak, apa kau bersedia memberikan apapun untukku?" tanyanya seraya meraih dagu yeoja itu dan memeluk pinggangnya mesra.

"J-jika aku menjadi istri Yifan, aku akan melakukan apapun," ucap yeoja itu dengan sedikit terbata.

"Perasaanmu, aku menerima semuanya," Yifanpun segera menunjukan taringnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang yeoja itu.

"Aaahh!" pekik yeoja itu keras. Tapi bukan karena gigitan Yifan, melainkan saat seseorang tengah menyentak bahunya dengan keras.

"Woow, C-canyeol?" pekik yeoja itu terkejut saat melihat namja tampan di belakangnya.

"Lupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini di sini dan tidurlah," setelah itu yeoja itupun tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol.

"PARK CHANYEOL! apa kau mau menentangku lagi?!" hardik Yifan seraya menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Apa kau mau membunuh 20 yeoja dengan meminum darahnya?" tanyanya seraya merebahkan yeoja itu perlahan di atas sofa panjang.

"Kau bisa menjadi pemimpin yang baru, mengapa kau sampai melakukan hal tak berguna seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol seraya berdecak pelan.

"Heh! yang ku inginkan adalah menjadi yang terkuat, lebih kuat dibandingkan kau, lebih kuat dibandingkan Appa," ucap Yifan seraya menunjukan smiknya.

"Tak mungkin untuk menjadikan istri manusia menjadi seorang vampire, dulu pun hanya ada beberapa yang berubah menjadi vampire," ucap Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Tak mungkin? kalau tak salah ada seorang namja yang berubah menjadi vampire dan bertahan hidup, dia berubah menjadi vampire setelah kau meminum darahnya, pasti ada yeoja yang mempunyai kemungkinan yang sama," ucao Yifan seraya ngerlingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa kau akan membunuh setiap yeoja sampai kau menemukannya? pada akhirnya kau hanya akan dipanggil pembunuh dan tak bisa menjadi pewaris selanjutnya,"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, ketika aku menemukan istriku, aku akan menemukan kekuatan yang luar biasa dan tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku, sekalipun aku harus membunuhmu!" ucapnya seraya menunjukan smiknya lalu segera mendorong Chanyeol dengan mencekiknya hingga terbaring di atas lantai.

Tak mu menerima begitu saja Chanyeolpun ikut meraih leher Yifan sementara tangan yang satunya mencoba melepaskan tangan itu dari lehernya.

Brak

Diluar dugaan, Chanyeol berhasil mendorong Yifan hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding dengan keras.

"Uhuk Uhuk, Ughh! KAU INI! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" seru Yifan seraya mengacungkan sebilah pisau kearah Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar marah mendapati Chanyeol berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya. Ia merasa telah kalah hebat dari saudara tirinya itu, membuatnya benar-benar muak dan ingin membunuhnya.

"B-berita besar!" teriak Hyungbin menginterupsi keduanya.

"Chanyeol-nim?" ia mengeryitkan alisnya bingung saat Chanyeol ada disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yifan tak sabaran.

"I-itu, ada seorang yeoja yang membuat kekacauan besar di luar," ucapnya seraya menunjuk kebelakang.

"APA/Apa?" Chanyeol dan Yifan pun melebarkan matanya mendengar itu. Tak menunggu lama mereka pun bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu.

0

0

"Heh? kukira dia kuat ternyata sebaliknya," ucapnya seraya tersenyum puas karena sudah berhasil mengalahkan namja yang dulu pernah menyerang Jongin dan teman-temannya.

"Kau juga mau menyerangku?" tanyanya seraya menantang namja yang satunya.

"Hiyyaaa!"

Duagh

Bugh

Brak

Dalam sekejap namja itu ikut tersungkur dilantai bersama temannya itu.

"Dua namja itu tak ada apa-apanya," ucapnya seraya bercakak pinggang dan berdiri di atas meja.

"Woww mengalahkan dua jagoan kita dalam sekejap.

"Siapa sebenarnya Yeoja itu?" pekik Hyunbin daat mereka bertiga sudah sampai di tempat kekacauan itu.

'Byun Baekhyun?' gumam Chanyeol seraya melebarkan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun bertingkah bar-bar dengan berdiri di atas meja menantang siapapun yang ada di sana.

TBC

Baek belum jadi gigit hunhun, hehe, iya hidup Baek serem banget ya, ada alasan kenapa di bertingkah aneh.

Sampai disini dulu ya. Terima kasihbanyak buat reader yang masih setia meninggalkan jejak (T-T). Meskipun hanya kalian saja tapi aku senang sekali, saranghae :3

Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Chanyeol-nim, Yeoja itu," pekik Jongdae saat mengetahui yeoja yang tengah membuat keributan yang dimaksud adalah Baekhyun.

"Dia berubah banyak, tapi itu memang dia," ucapnya Chanyeol membenarkan. Diamatinya dengan seksama, rambut Baekhyun memang panjang sepinggang sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi aura kecantikannya semakin pekat. Dan tak hanya itu, tingkah Baekhyun saat ini terlihat tak seperti biasanya, sedikit nakal dan banyak tingkah.

"Tapi apa yang baru saja terjadi? Dia muncul dengan bertingkah nakal, selain itu dia semakin kuat hingga mampu mengalahan pengawal Yifan-nim,"

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi dia seperti kehausan," jawab Chanyeol seraya memicingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Kehausan?" Pekik Jongdae seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Kita butuh sesuatu untuk membuatnya tertidur," ucap Chanyeol seraya berlalu dari sana.

000

"Aku tak butuh orang lemah! Yang ku butuhkan adalah orang kuat!" Seru Baekhyun seraya mengacungkan tangannya keatas menantang siapapun yang ada di sana.

"Menghancurkan pestaku, apa kau gila?!atau kau memang bodoh," ucap Yifan seraya melesat mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di atas meja.

Melihat kedatangan Yifan membuat Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, lalu saat sudah dekat iapun melebarkan matanya.

"Jadi itu kau?" Ucap Baekhyun seraya melompat dari atas meja dan berjalan mendekati Yifan. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan orang terkuat yang diinginkannya.

Sementara Yifan hanya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung karena tak mengerti maksud perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku bertaruh, kaulah yang terbaik disini," ucapnya dengan nada sensual sementara satu tangannya mengalung pada leher tegas Yifan.

"Huhh?" Ia sungguh tak mengerti maksud perkataan Baekhyun.

"Darahmu," bisiknya setelah menjilat leher tegas Yifan.

Blush

Seketika pipi Yifan memerah karenanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yeoja asing di depannya kini menjilat lehernya begitu saja tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Yifan seraya mundur kebelakang menjauhi Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya.

"Hehe aku kan hanya menjilatmu, kenapa kau begitu marah?" Ucap Baekhyun seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan menunjukan senyum miringnya.

"Dia benar-benar gila, bagimana dia bisa berlaku tak sopan pada Yifan-nim," pekik Hyungbin saat menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Aku yakin, meminum darahmu pasti sangat nikmat," ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjukan smiknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Meminum darah Yifan-nim? Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" Seru Hyungbin seraya menunjuk kearah Baekhyun. Tentu ia tak terima bila tuannya di rendahkan harga dirinya seperti ini.

"Meminum darahku? Chh! bicara omong kosong apa kau ini?" Ia tak habis pikir dengan yeoja asing ini, bisa-bisanya berlaku tak sopan terhadapnya selaku vampire terkuat.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya berdiri tenang seraya menunjukan senyum miringnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengulangi perbuatanmu setelah aku menghajarmu?" Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Yifan segera menyerang Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, coba saja kalau kau bisa!" Seru Baekhyun seraya melayangkan tendangannya dan mengenai tepat di dagu Yifan.

Duakh

"Ughh!" Yifan pun terjerembab di lantai karenanya.

"Huh? Dia menendang dagunya?" pekik semua yang ada disana. Mereka tak menyangka yeoja asing itu bisa berbuat demikian pada Yifan.

"Aku melemahkan kekuatanku karena kau terlihat cantik, tapi sekarang aku berubah pikiran, sekalipun ku selesai denganmu, aku tak akan pergi sampai darah terakhirmu menetes," ucapnya seraya menatap Baekhyun bengis. Harga dirinya benar-benar dijatuhkan saat ini, dan dia tak mungkin menerima itu begitu saja. Ia harus bisa membunuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hehh? Aku menggigil dalam penantian," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum meremehkan kearah Yifan. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan mempermainkan calon mangsanya seperti ini.

"Persiapkan dirimu!" Seru Yifan seraya melompat kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun refleks melompat kebelakang karenanya. Sekali lagi Yifan menyerangnya dan saat ia hendak menghindar sayangnya ia kalah cepat hingga rantai panjang yang Yifan lemparkan melilit kakinya hingga membuatnya terhuyung karenanya.

"Kena kau!" akhirnya Yifan berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Hemm apa kau mau meminum darahku sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menunjukan senyum manisnya. Ia tak merasa gentar sama sekali, takut saja tidak.

"Tentu saja, hingga kau meronta-ronta dan mati," ucap Yifan seraya menunjukan taringnya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Lakukan saja kalau bisa, jika kau cukup yakin," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis menatap Yifan.

Sementara Yifan telah memindahkan satu tangannya dan mencengkeram leher Baekhyun siap untuk mencekiknya. Namun saat melihat mata Baekhyun dan melihat senyum manis itu membuatnya membeku seketika. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi tubuhnya seperti tak berdaya untuk membunuh yeoja cantik di depannya.

"Kenapa Yifan-nim terlihat ragu?" Gumam Hyungbin saat melihat Keraguan tuannya.

'K-kenapa? Aku merasa seperti lumpuh, kenapa aku tak bisa meminum darahnya?' Yifan membeku saat merasakan tubuhnya yang tak berdaya setelah tatapannya terkunci pada mata indah Baekhyun.

Tanpa diduga, Baekhyun malah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yifan dan menarik namja itu mendekat padanya.

Cup

Tanpa peringatan bibir merah Baekhyun mendarat tepat di bibir Yifan. Yifan pun segera melebarkan matanya saat benda lembut itu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Wahh!" Pekik semua yang ada disana, mereka sangat terkejut melihat kejadian tak terduga itu.

"Kau tak bisa melawanku, karena kau adalah pelayanku," ucap Baekhyun seraya menjauhkan wajahnya.

"A-apa kau bilang?" saat ini pipi Yifan sedikit bersemu merah. Biar bagaimanapun dicium seseorang di depan umum seperti ini tentu sungguh memalukan baginya. Apalagi pelakunya adalah orang asing. Kemudain ia melebarkan matanya begitu menyadari kalau barusaja Baekhyun menyebut dirinya lelayannya.

"Sebagai buktinya aku akan meminum darahmu," ucap Baekhyun seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke leher Yifan. Namun sebelum itu terlaksana Yifan sudah mengacungkan belatinya terlebih dahulu hingga Baekhyun refleks mundur kebelakang menghindari benda tajam itu. Sebuah belati khusus untuk membunuh vampire, sama seperti belati yang Yifan tusukan pada Chanyeol.

"Sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu!" hardik Yifan seraya menatap Baekhyun bengis. Tapi kemudian ia dikejutkan saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendorongnya menjauh.

"Agh!" pekiknya saat tubuhnya terhuyung kenelakang.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi aku mencium bau darah yang sangat lezat, jadi-" setelah mengatakan itu, ia segera melesat cepat meninggalkan semuanya yang ada di sana. Tentu saja Yifan segera melebarkan matanya saat melihat Baekhyun melarikan diri dengan berlari keluar ruangan pesta itu.

"Tangkap yeoja jalang itu!" seru Yifan dengan aura kemarahan yang terlihat jelas. Pengikut-pengikutnya pun segera melesat cepat mengejar Baekhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

'Sial! siapa dia? hanya dengan melihat matanya saja membuatku mati rasa, dia bukan vampire biasa,'

000

Di taman yang tak jauh dari klub itu, Chanyeol telah menanti kedatangan Barkhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan Chanyeol seraya tersenyum miring. Melihat darah segar mengalir dipergelangan namja jangkung itu membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Park Chanyeol, mencoba menggodaku dengan aroma darah yang kuat," ucapnya seraya tersenyum miring dan berjalan mendekat.

"Sepertinya kau menginginkan darah, darah manusia atau vampire tak masalah kan bagimu?" ucap Chanyeol dengan sangat tenang berdiri pada tempatnya.

"Aku tak peduli apapun itu, yang kubutuhkan adalah darah dari orang yang terkuat," ucapnya seraya menunjukan smiknya.

"Kalau begitu ini adalah darah yang terbaik, kau menginginkannya kan?" meskipun sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Baekhun, namun ia tetap menyodorkan pergelangan tangannya yang terdapat luka sayat yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Huhh! sebenarnya darah namja tadi sangat lezat, tapi kalau kau merayuku seperti ini, aku tak akan menyiakannya," Tak menunggu lagi, Baekhyun segera meraih tangan itu dan menancapkan taringnya disana. Kalau seseorang yang menawarkan sesuatu yang menggiurkan padanya, mengapa itu harus disia-siakan?dengan rakus ia menghisap darah segar itu hingga membuat Chanyeol meringis karenanya.

"Berhenti! apa kau mau meminum semua darah Chanyeol-nim?!" seru Jongdae seraya menyentak Baekhyun agar menjauh dari Chanyeol

"Heh? Kau? apa orang ini peliharaanmu?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah Jongdae.

"A-aku Butler Chanyeol-nim," ucap Jongdae membenarkan.

"Aku tau, aku tau peliharaan Chanyeol," ucapnya seraya menepuk pelan kepala Jongdae seperti menepuk seekor hewan peliharaan.

Twick

Muncul perempatan di pelipis Jongdae. Ia sungguh tersinggung ketika Baekhyun memperlakukannya persis seperti hewan peliharan.

"Hahh, meminum darah terbaik membuatku senang," ucapnya seraya berhambur kepelukan Chanyeol dan bermanja-manja di dada bidang itu.

"Kenapa kau menginginkan darah dari orang yang terkuat?" tanya Chanyeol seraya meneliti lebih jelas wajah Baekhyun yang kini berada tepat didepannya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun menginginkan itu.

"Hoamhh, itu karena hoahhh," gumam Baekhyun tak jelas seraya menguap lebar. Dengan sigap Chanyeol segera menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang sempat terhuyung kebelakang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pekik Jongdae terkejut.

"Dia hanya tidur," ucap Chanyeol seraya menggendong Baekhyun ala pengantin.

"Tidur setelah meminum darah Chanyeol-nim? kenapa?" Jongdae benar-benar tak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Sungguh situasi yang aneh dan langka.

"Menurutku rasa hausnya akan darah berhenti setelah dia meminum darah seseorang, kita harus menelitinya lagi,"

Drap Drap Drap

"Chh pengejar," Chanyeol dan Jongdae pun segera bersembunyi di balik pohon yang besar saat melihat ada 3 orang menghampiri.

"Aneh, padahal aku melihat bau darah disekitar sini," ucap salah satunya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Aku juga menciumnya, baunya menghilang begitu saja, sepertinya seseorang tengah menyembunyikannya," ucap namja yang satunya lagi yang ikut mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Selain itu, aku punya firasat buruk tentang yeoja itu, melihat dia membuat kekacauan di klub itu, kekuatannya sama seperti vampire level atas,"

"Aku terkejut Yifan-nim tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dihadapannya,"

"Apa kau melihat matanya? tak peduli dia manusia atau vampire, tapi matanya sangat indah dan memiliki daya tarik, apakah Yifan-nim merasakannya juga?" tanya salah satunya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku akan pergi untuk melaporkannya kepada Society Elder, karena ini kali pertamanya vampire meminum darah vampire yang lain,"

"Meninggalkan klub dengan tiba-tiba dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak, baru kali ini aku melihat Yifan-nim begitu kebingungan,"

Setelah itu ketiganya pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan taman itu. Setelah memastikan mereka benar-benar pergi Jongdae segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-nim kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas.

"Aku baik, mari pergi dan kembali kerumah, aku tak merasa baik, sepertinya aku tak bisa melanjutkan untuk menghapus bau darahku," ucapnya saat tubuhnya tak merasa Baik. Wajah Chanyeol saat ini terlihat sangat pucat, mungkin efek dari kehilangan banyak darah.

"Itu karena Chanyeol-nim kehilangan banyak darah, kalau begitu mari keluar dari taman, mobil telah menunggu di luar taman,"

000

"Emhh, Hoammh aku tertidur," gumam Baekhyun saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya dipagi hari.

"HUHH? Kenapa aku ada disini? aku bersumpah kalau aku terakhir pergi bersama Sehun," pekiknya terkejut saat dia berada di kamar yang tak begitu asing.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun," Jongdae tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pintu seraya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kepala pelayan? ini rumah Chanyeol? kenapa aku ada disini?" Baekhyun pun segera beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Jongdae. Namun Jongdae tak mengucapkan apa-apa dan malah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak sukanya.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau membuat kekacauan besar semalam, jadi kau bersalah!" ucap Jongdae seraya memicingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" sungguh ia sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang Jongdae bicarakan.

"Kau bisa membicarakan seluruhnya pada Chanyeol-nim,"

0

0

"APA? aku membuat kekacauan besar di pesta Yifan dan menghisap darahmu?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol menceritakan semua yang ia tau tentang kejadian semalam. Saat ini ia sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Chanyeol diruang tamu dengan Jongdae berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Jika Chanyeol-nim tak bertindak sebagai umpan, kau mungkin akan meminum darah Yifan-nim," ucap Jongdae menyela pembicaraan.

"APA? Darah Yifan? kenapa aku tak ingat?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh, ia tak mengingat sama sekali tentang apa yang terjadi selama ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Setelah terjatuh dari bangunan sekolah karena lelucon buruk dari namja br*ngs*k berkacamata-"

'Jika aku bilang padanya aku menyamar menjadi yeojachingu Sehun, dia tak akan menghapus ingatannya lagi kan? tidak, aku tak akan membiarkannya menghapus ingatan Sehun karena aku,' ucap Baekhyun seraya melirik Chanyeol sekilas.

"Setelah kau terjatuh, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mata yang tak terbaca.

"I-itu aku pingsan sebentar, lalu saat aku terbangun rambutku sudah memanjang, aku bingung, aku merasa aneh dan kehilangan kesadaranku setelahnya, setelah itu aku tak ingat apapun dan saat terbangun sudah berada disini," ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hanya itu," Baekhyun pun segera menunduan kepalanya dan meremas tangannya di atas pangkuannya.

'Dia tak percaya padaku,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati saat melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang sulit diartikan.

"Mungkin ketika dia sedang terguncang rambutnya memanjang dan kepribadiannya berubah," ucap Jongdae menyela.

"Terakhir kali ketika kau mengalami goncangan fisik gendermu berubah, jadi itu bisa dijadikan teori yang memungkinkan," ucap Chanyeol saat melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun ketika mendengar yang Jongdae katakan.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, dia menaklukkan banyak vampire dengan kekuatan vampire tingkat tinggi, seperti iblis yang memberikan seluruh adrenalinnya, dan kini kau menginginkan darah," tambah Jongdae kemudian.

"Aku tak percaya bahwa aku melakukan itu!" sangkal Baekhyun dengan meninggikan suaranya. Mana mungkin dia melakukan hal itu kan? ia tak ingin mempercayai apa yang keduanya katakan. Ia bukan mosnter jadi ia tak mungkin melakukannya.

"Kita tak pernah mengalami keadaan seperti ini, jadi kita harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang dan mencoba untuk menghindar dari serangan itu," ucap Chanyeol seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Biarpun kau berkata seperti itu, tapi-"

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu," tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depannya dan menyentuh pundaknya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak butuh bantuanmu!" seru Baekhyun seraya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Tanpa sadar pipinya pun memerah karenanya.

'Waaa lagi! jantungku berdebar-debar sangat cepat,' pekiknya dalam hati seraya memegangi dadanya. Ia tak tau mengapa, setiap kali menatap wajah tampan itu, membuat jantungnya selalu berdebar karenanya. Bahkan yang ia rasakan kini telah terjadi sejak pertama kali ia melihat Chanyeol di belakang sekolah.

"Tolong bantu Baekhyun agar bisa berangkat kesekolah," ucap Chanyeol seraya beranjak dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Baik Chanyeol-nim," Jongdae pun membungkukan badannya sebagai bentuk hormat.

"Aku berangkat duluan, jadi ketika kau selesai dengannya, antarkan dia kesekolah," setelah itu Chanyeol pun benar-benar pergi dari sana tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi.

TBC

Sampai disini dulu, masih misteri kenapa Baekhyun bisa berubah-ubah jenis gendernya, juga kenapa Baekhyun bertingkah nakal namun tak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ada yang tanya kapan Luhan muncul, aku juga awalnya pengen masukin Luhan sebagai karakter irene disini, tap kok gitu banget sifatnya, jadi kurasa karakter Luhan tak akan muncul. Karena ini cerita REMAKE membuat ulang perlu aku ingatkan.

Oh ku ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada reader-nim setia My Boyfriend is Vampire, terima kasih sudah setia meninggalkan jejak/review di tiap Chapnya. Mungkin tanpa adanya kalian aku nggak akan sesemangat ini buat lanjutin cerita ini, dan untuk yang udah followed and Favorit, Thank You so much.

Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya,

-Salam damai inchan88-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Sudah selesai," ucap Jongdae setelah ia meletakkan gunting di atas meja. Baekhyun yang sempat tertidurpun segera membuka matanya dan melihat kecermin.

Terlihat rambutnya sudah kembali pendek seperti semula, tentunya setelah Jongdae memotong habis rambut panjangnya.

"Wow ini benar-benar mirip dengan gayaku sebelumnya, sepertinya kau punya banyak keahlian, bahkan kau bisa memotong rambut," ucap Baekhyun dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Aku serba bisa," jawab Jongdae dengan nada bangga dan penuh percaya diri.

"Serba bisa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan rasa ingin taunya.

"Memasak, komputer, bergaya, penataan kebun, hukum, semuanya aku punya keterambilan itu," ucap Jongdae membanggakan diri.

"Eh? aku tau," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum geli. Ia baru tau kalau Jongdae sepercaya diri itu.

'Sedikit berbeda dari yang ku lihat hihi,' kekehnya dalam hati.

"Tolong jangan lupakan kacamatamu," Jongdae pun menyerahkan sebuah kacamata kepada Baekhyun.

"Ah terima kasih," Baekhyun dengam senang hati menerima kacamata itu dan segera mengenakannya.

"APA INI? kau menambahnya ya? kepalaku berputar!," Kepalanya terasa pusing saat mengenakan kaca mata botol itu. Jelas sekali kaca mata itu bukan yang biasanya dipakainya karena kacamatanya lebih tebal dari sebelumnya hingga membuat matanya serasa berputar-putar.

"Tolong jangan memperlihatkan matamu pada siapapun atau itu bisa menarik namja yang melihatnya," ucap Jongdae memperingatkan.

"Haha menarik namja," ia tak tau harus bereaksi apa saat Jongdae mengatakan bahwa matanya bisa menarik (memikat) namja lain. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah pasrah seraya terkekeh garing karenanya.

"Eh?" ia kemudian mengeryitkan alisnya bingung saat tiba-tiba Jongdae sudah berdiri di depannya dan memandangnya aneh.

"Hemm darahmu terasa sangat manis," bisik Jongdae seraya mengendus leher sebelah kiri Baekhyun.

"A-ada apa denganmu!" pekik Baekhyun panik seraya menepis tangan Jongdae yang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan tingkah Jongdae yang tak biasa itu.

"APA!" pekiknya terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jongdae memeluk pinggangnya mesra seraya memunjukan senyum miringnya, bulu kuduknya seketika meremang dibuatnya.

"Aku pikir darahmu akan terasa sangat lezat," ucapnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun hingga hidung keduanya nyaris bersentuhan.

"SERPIHAN SAMPAH!"

Buagh!

Tubuh Jongdae pun terpental dan tersungkur di tanah setelah Baekhyun memukulnya dengan keras. Aura kemarahan terlihat jelas mengelilingi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hoho kau terganggu?" kekeh Jongdae dengan wajah menyebalkan seraya memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

"TENTU SAJA!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku hanya menirukan apa yang kau lakukan pada Yifan-nim kemarin," ucap Jongdae seraya membangkitkan dirinya.

Deg

Baekhyun membeku seketika mendengarnya. Benarkah ia melakukan hal itu pada orang seangkuh Yifan? rasanya sangat tak mungkin.

"T-tak mungkin aku melakukannya pada Yifan!" sangkal Baekhyun panik. Sungguh ia tak mau mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Jongdae.

"Lalu kau meminum darah Chanyeol-nim juga, tolong keluar jika kau sudah berganti seragam," setelah itu Jongdae segera keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang membeku di tempat.

"Namja itu pada kesan pertama, benar-benar berbeda, bagaimanapun juga bukankah itu, berarti aku bertingkah seperti jalang? mungkin kepada Sehun juga? Hwaaaaa!" pekiknya heboh saat membayangkan apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Bukankah lebih baik ingatan Sehun dihapus saja, dan disisi lain aku bahkan menghidap darah Chanyeol, Aaaaa!" beruntung ia hanya sendiri disana, kalau tidak mungkin telinga orang akan tuli seketika mendengar teriakannya yang Lumayan keras itu

000

"Hari ke-empat selesai, aku harap tak ada yang terjadi hari ini," ucapnya seraya beranjak dari bangkunya setelah kelas usai.

'Eh? Yeoja itu? sepertinya dia datang untuk menyelidikiku,' gumam Baekhyun saat menyadari ada yeoja cantik yang mengintipnya dari balik pintu dan pergi setelah ia menyadarinya.

"Huhh! siapa peduli, aku lapar sekarang," tak mau memikirkannya, iapun segera berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan pergi menuju kantin sekolah.

'Chh! sial, padahal aku tadi berharap tak terjadi apa-apa hari ini,' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati saat Hyungbin dan kawan-kawannya datang dan menghadangnya.

Tanpa mereka tau, Yeoja yang sempat mengintip Baekhyun tadi tengah mengintip mereka di balik dinding.

"Sungguh mengejutkan," ucap Hyungbin seraya tersenyum miring.

"Apa?" Baekhyun tak mengerti sama sekali maksud dari perkataan Hyungbin.

"Kau adalah orang yang diperkirakan akan keluar saat itu, bagaimana bisa kau lolos?" tanya Hyungbin dengan wajah angkuhnya.

"Aku ragu kau punya kekuatan yang bisa melepaskan diri sendiri, seseorang pasti membantumu,"

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? apa mereka akan terkejut bila aku bilang bahwa aku bisa melepaskan diri sendiri?'

"Apa Oh Sehun orang itu?" tanya Hyungbin seraya memgerlingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Bukan Sehun!" seru Baekhyun dengan suara keras.

"Lalu siapa dia?" tanyanya penasaran seraya mendesak Baekhyun .

"Itu adalah-, tak ada siapapun yang menolongku, aku lolos dengan kekuatanku sendiri!" seru Baekhyun kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Haha kau tak memiliki kekuatan apapun, apa yang kau bicarakan? kau terbang atau apa?"

"Aku hanya jatuh," ucap Baekhyun seraya memijit tengkuknya.

"Ho, tapi mengapa kau tak terluka?" tanyanya seraya mengerling kearah Baekhyun.

"Karena aku terbuat dari baja, biarpun jatuh aku tak akan terluka," jawab Baekhyun asal seraya terkekeh garing. Sesungguhnya ia juga bingung harus memberikan alasan apa.

"Apa?" Sementara Hyunbin mengeryitkan alisnya bingung mendengar jawaban absurt dari Baekhyun.

"Hemm, aku akan baik-baik saja tak peduli apapun yang kalian lakukan padaku, aku merasa kasihan pada kalian," ucapnya seraya terkekeh geli.

"Aku lapar, sebaiknya aku makan sesuatu," tambahnya lagi seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hyunbin dan kawan-kawannya.

Greb

"Aku belum bilang kau boleh pergi," ucapnya seraya menahan pundak Baekhyun. Lalu tak lama kemudian teman-temannya ikut menahan tangan Baekhyun dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun mencoba berontak, tapi terlalu banyak yang menahan pergerakannya hingga membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan diri.

'Apa yang terjadi? kenapa aku tak bisa melepaskan diri? bukankah kemarin aku bisa memukul Yifan?' Baekhyun merasa bingung dengan kondisi tubuhnya (kekuatannya) yang berubah-ubah, terkadang kuat dan terkadang juga melemah.

"Hehh? tadi kau bilang terbuat dari baja?" Hyunbin melipat tangannya dan tersenyum meremehkan kearah Baekhyun. Sementara teman-temannya lah yang memegangi Baekhyun.

"Baiklah mari kita buktikan!" ucapnya seraya memberi kode temannya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa?" perasaan Baekhyun menjadi tak enak ketika Hyunbin mengatakan itu. Pasti mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh lagi.

"Eh? APA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Teriak Baekhyun panik ketika lagi-lagi kepalanya berada di bawah.

"Ini hanya lantai 4, kemarin kau jatuh dari lantai 6 tak apa-apa kan?" ucap teman Hyunbin yang tengah memegangi kedua kaki Baekhyun di depan jendela.

"AAAA! JANGAN LAKUKAN INI!" Teriak Baekhyun panik hingga membuatnya menjadi tontonan bahkan dari gedung seberang.

'Aku tak akan membiarkan kejadian yang sama terulang lagi, terutama di depan semua orang,' Kalau yang dikatakan Jongdae benar, tentu ia tak mau kalau rambutnya memanjang lagi di depan semuanya, apa yang akan dipikirkan semuanya nanti kalau itu terjadi. Dan yang lebih utama ia tak mau ketahuan oleh Yifan bahwa dialah Yeoja itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi!" ucap Hyunbin seraya melambaikan tangannya bersamaan dengan temannya yang melepaskan kaki Baekhyun.

"AAAAAAA!" Teriak Baekhyun saat tubuhnya meluncur kebawah. Saat ini ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia hanya berharap ketika ia terjatuh nanti rambutnya tak akan memanjang lagi. Iapun segera menutup matanya menanti rasa sakit akan benturan tanah menyapanya.

"Ehh?" ia sungguh bingung ketika bukan rasa sakitlah yang di dapatnya. Karena penasaran iapun segera membuka matanya. Seketika ia melebarkan matanya ketika wajah Chanyeol ada didepannya. Ternyata sebelum tubuhnya menghantam tanah Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menangkapnya dan menggendongnya ala pengantin.

"Wah menakjubkan,"

"Dia bisa menangkap orang dari lantai empat?"

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

Terdengar pekian beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Mm bagaimana kau-"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku akan melindungimu," ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Orang-orang melihat, turunkan aku!" Baekhyun pun memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Ia sungguh malu Chanyeol menggendongnya seperti ini, terlebih di depan semua teman sekolahnya.

Deh deg deg

'Hwaaa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kenapa Chanyeol?" pekik Hyunbin dan teman-temannya dengan tatapan horor. Siapa sih yang mau berurusan denan vampire tingkat tinggi seperti Chanyeo.

"Apakah Chanyeol menyelamatkan namja itu karena waktu yang tepat? atau dia sudah memperhatikannya selama ini?" gumam seorang yeoja yang sempat mengintip Baekhyun.

"T-terima kasih, aku akan pergi," ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit kikuk lalu segera beranjak dari sana. Tapi sebeluk itu terlaksana Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

"Orang ini adalah teman sekamarku!" ucapnya seraya memegangi kedua lengan Baekhyun dari belakang.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" pekik Baekhyun panik.

"Teman sekamar?"

"Kupikir dia ingin sendiri,"

Gumam beberapa orang yang ada disana ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku suka ketenangan di sekitarku, jika seseorang berani menyentuh namja ini, berarti kau membuat keributan disekitarku dan akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat," ucap Chanyeol final. Setelah itu ia berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Baekhyun yng berdiri kaku pada tempatnya.

"Orang yang terlihat lemah itu teman sekamar Chanyeol?"

"Apa hubungan mereka?"

"Chanyeol keren pada apapun yang dilakukannya,"

"Dia bahkan tak pernah melirik sekalipun pada ratu sekolah,"

Terdengar bisik-bisik orang-orang yang ada di sana dan itu tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Baekhyun.

'Chanyeol B*jing*n itu! aku berterimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku, tapi kenapa dia pergi begitu saja,' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati seraya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

"Namamu Byun Baekhyun benar?" tanya seorang yeoja yang berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Murid pindahan,"

"Ah!" Baekhyun tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Kau dari sekolah mana?"

"Dimana ku tinggal?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"

"Apa kau tau dia sebelumnya?"

Rentetan pertanyaan datang membanjiri Baekhyun oleh beberapa namja dan yeoja yang mengerumuninya.

"Ah i-itu-" Baekhyun pun memijit belakang lehernya yang tiba-tiba terasa pegal, mungkin akibat tekanan dari pertanyaan pertanyaan itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berakhir sekamar dengan Chanyeol?" tanya seorang namja yang menyela pembicaraan dengan raut wajah penasarannya.

'Aku tak tahan lagi,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati seraya memalingkan wajahnya, tanpa disangka ia melihat Irene dan Zelo yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Oh! kalian ada disini? kita seharusnya pergi makan kan? ayo pergi," dengan sok akrab Baekhyun segera mengapit lengan keduanya dan menyeretnya pergi dari sana. Tentu saja yang diseret merasa heran dan pasrah dengan wajah bingung.

Setelah agak jauh Irene segera menepis tangan Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kita berteman!?" ucapnya seraya menunjukan wajah tak sukanya.

"Maaf aku sedang diserang banyak pertanyaan tadi," ucap Baekhyun dengan tak enak hati. Wajar kalau Irene tak menyukainya. Tentu saja alasannya karena Sehun.

"Mereka tau kau dekat dengan Chanyeol, itulah yang membuat mereka tertarik padamu," ucap Zelo menyela pembicaraan.

"Tapi kami tak dekat sama sekali!" sangkalnya seraya melebarakan matanya. Ia cukup terkejut bengitu menyadari kenyataan itu.

"Jangan bohong! kupikir ada yang hubungan antara kau dan dia, dan kebenaran kau mendapat dukungan dari Chanyeol," ucap Irene seraya menatap Baekhyun sinis.

"Apa?"

"Sebelumnya Chanyeol tak pernah tertarik pada siapapun, dia lebih suka menyendiri," tambah Irene kemudian.

"Dia adalah kebalikan dari Yifan yang selalu berada di antara bawahannya," ucap Zelo menambahi.

"Aku tau," gumam Baekhyun seraya menerawang kedua namja itu.

'Mereka memang berbeda kurasa,'

"Ah! tapi aku benar-benar tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Chanyeol!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali menyangkal hal itu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Kau benar, kau lebih dekat dengan Yifan," ucap Irene kemudian.

"Benar, ada sesuatu yang tentunya berhubungan antara Yifan dengan orang ini," ucap Zelo membenarkan pernyataan Irene.

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan kau! penguntit Sehun!" seru Baekhyun tak terima. Apanya yang dekat coba? Setiap bertemu saja ia muak melihat wajah itu.

"APA?" Pekik Irene seraya melebarkan matanya. Tentu saja ia tak terima dikatakan penguntit oleh Baekhyun. Dia itu seseorang yang mencintai Sehun bukannya penguntit Sehun.

"Pfts," Sementara Zelo tengah menahan tawanya melihat bertikaian itu.

"Ah! b-bukan itu maksudku, aku lupa namamu, maaf," Ucap Baekhyun seraya menggaruk kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Aku Bae Joo hyun biasa dipanggil Irene, dan dia saudara kembarku Bae Joon Hong atau Zelo," ucap Irene memperkenalkan diri dengan nada kesal seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hai," sapa Zelo seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Eh kembar?" gumam Baekhyun seraya menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Ayo pergi dan makan," ucap Zelo seraya berjalan mendahului keduanya.

"Dengan orang ini?" tanya Irene seraya menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak?" Zelo pun memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap kearah kedua rival itu.

"Akan sangat menyusahkan jika terlibat dengan orang yang berhubungan dengan Park bersaudara," ucap irene dengan nada kesalnya. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tak setuju Baekhyun ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Aku bilang aku tak berhubungan dengan mereka!" protes Baekhyun tak terima.

'Dia memiliki hubungan dengan Park bersaudara, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kita kan? Selain itu, orang ini-'

'Itu benar, yeoja itu Byun Baekhie yang bisa mengubah Sehun,' ucap Irene dalam hati ketika menyadari sesuatu. Saat ini keduanya sedang menggunakan telepati dengan saling bertatapan.

"Aku juga tak tau banyak tentang Yeoja itu," gumam Baekhyun seraya terkekeh geli.

"Eh?/Kau mendengar telepati kami?" pekik Zelo dan Irene terkejut. Seharusnya Baekhyun kan tak bisa mendengarnya.

Seketika Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Kau juga Vampire!" seru Irene seraya menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Dan kalian juga!" pelik Baekhyun terkejut seraya melihat keduanya bergantian.

"Kenapa kau terkejut? sepertiga siswa disisi seperti kita," ucap Irene seraya memicingkan matanya.

"Haha itu benar," Baekhyun pun terkekeh garing seraya memijit tengkuknya. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya dia belum bisa membedakan mana yang vampire dan mana yang manusia.

"Lalu saudaramu Byun Baekhie adalah vampire juga benar? aku tau kau menarik, ayo pergi makan bersama" tanya Zelo seraya tersenyum tipis lalu segera merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Siapa bilang aku mau makan dengan orang seperti ini!" ucapnya seraya menatap wajah Baekhyun tak suka.

"Hahaha,"

'Kenapa aku malah berteman dengan penguntit Sehun, maaf ya Sehun,' dalam hati Baekhyun benar-benar minta maaf pada Sehun.

000

"Kenapa Chanyeol datang mengganggu chh!," umpat Hyunbin beserta teman-temannya.

"kecuali jika Yifan-nim mendukung kita, kita bisa menyentuh Chanyeol, eh Y-yifan-nim?" pekik Hyunbin terkejut saat baru menyadari Yifan tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"S-sudah berapa lama anda berdiri disana?" tanya Hyunbin dengan tatapam horor.

"Hanya sebentar," jawab Yifan dengan espresi datar seraya melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"T-tolong jangan khawatir, kami akan menghancurkan Byun Baekhyun itu, dan kami akan mengusirnya dari sekolah ini," Hyunbin sangat takut kalau Yifan murka karena ia gagal mengerjai Baekhyun karena gangguan dari Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengusirnya keluar?" tanya Yifan dengan wajah datar.

"Huh?" ia sungguh tak mengerti apa mau tuannya ini sebenarnya.

"Aku berubah pikiran, aku ingin orang itu berada disisihku," putus Yifan final.

"M-maaf? bisa tolong ulangi?" tentu mereka terkejut mendengar keputusan Yifan yang tiba-tiba berubah itu. Mereka pikir Yifan benar-benar membenci Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku merasa seperti mengobatinya dengan sangat baik," ucapnya seraya tersenyum miring.

000

Sementara dikantin sekolah, beberapa siswa nampak berbisik-bisik melihat meja yang dihuni oleh satu yeoja dan dua namja itu. Mungkin mereka heran, sejak kapan ketiganya akrap hingga makan bersama satu meja.

'Sial! aku sedang makan, apa yang mereka lihat?' tentu Baekhyun merasa terganggu ketika menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Sementara Irene tampak tenang-tenag saja.

"Hoo, kemarin kau ditandai oleh Park Yifan, dan sekarang kau ditekan oleh Park Chanyeol?" ucap Irene seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun dengan tersenyum miring.

"Ku pikir kau akan jadi bintang besar," ucap Zelo dengan nada jenaka.

"Aku meragukannya," ucap Irene seraya tersenyum sinis kearah Baekhyun.

"Hei Baekhyun!" Tiba-tiba Sehun datang dari arah belakang dan menyapanya.

"S-sehun? ini salah paham, aku makan bersama meraka bukan karena aku suka dengan mereka," ucap Baekhyun panik seraya memutar tubuhnya dan melihat kearah Sehun.

Ctak

Muncul perempatan dipelipis Irene ketika Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Bisa-bisa nya setelah ia berbaik hati mengajaknya makan bersama, Baekhyun malah mengatakan seolah mereka tak saling kenal begitu. Menentara Zelo hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya.

"Ah! kalian disini juga?" Seolah baru menyadari keberadaan keduanya, iapun menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Huh?"

"Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu, bisa ikut denganku?" tanyanya ketika tatapannya beralih ke Baekhyun.

"Baik," Baekhyun pun memilih mengikuti Sehun dan meninggalkan keduanya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Sehun bahakan tak mempedulikan kehadiranku, kira-kira apa yang terjadi?" tanya Irene seraya memandang punggung keduanya yang menjauh.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mendesak, mungkin terjadi sesuatu antara Byun Baekhie dan Oh Sehun," jawab Zelo seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Apakah Sehun tertarik dengan Byun Baekhie?" gumam Irene kemudian.

"Jadi kau menyerah?" tanya Zelo seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Tak akan! aku tak akan menyerah, kurasa aku harus mengubah taktikku, biarpun aku benci mengakuinya tali Byun Baekhie memiliki pesona yang menakutkan," ucap Irene seraya mendesah pelan.

"Benar, Byun Baekhie bukan hanya mempesona dan cantik, tapi ada yang aneh darinya," ucap Zelo membenarkan.

"Siapa lagi Byun Baekhie?"

"Seulgi?/eh?" pekik keduanya saat mendapati Seulgi datang menghampirinya.

"Apa di punya hubungan dengan Byun Baekhyun? mereka punya nama yang sama," tanya Irene dengan raut penasaran.

"Kau kena dengan Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Zelo kemudian.

"Tidak juga, tapi aku mau mengenalnya, karena dia, bagaimanapun juga, beri aku nomor Byun Baekhyun," pinta Seulgi kemudian. Tentu saja membuat kedua saudara kembar itu terkejut.

TBC

Sampai disini dulu hehe.

Terima kasih banyak kalian sudah setia review, aku terharu (T3T). Padahal banyak silent readernya hik hik.

Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya, jangan lupa review lagi ya

-Salam damai inchan88-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Saat ini mereka berdua berada di taman belakang sekolah. Dapat dilihat wajah serius Sehun disana, membuat Baekhyun menjadi was-was karenanya.

'Sehun, wajahnya sangat serius, sepertinya sesuatu benar-benar sudah terjadi tadi malam,' ia takut kalau Sehun menaruh curiga terhadapnya. tapi untunglah apa yang ditakutkan tak terjadi ketika Sehun menanyakan sesuatu yang sedikit mengejutkannya.

"Kau bilang dia sepupumu?" tanya Sehun dengan keseriusan yang tampak jelas gurat tegas itu.

"Oh benar," jawab Baekhyun singkat namun sedikit kikuk.

"Bisa kau memberikan nomor telepon Byun Baekhie?" pintanya dengan tatapan memohon. Sengguh hal itu tentu membuat Baekhyun kebingungan karenanya.

"Nomor Telepon? Ah maaf, tapi bagaimana bila Baekhie melarangku memberikannya padamu?" ucapnya seraya memijit tengkuknya. Memberikan nomor telepon Byun Baekhie sama saja dengan memberikan nomor ponselnya sendiri pada Sehun. Tentu saja itu tak mungkin ia lakukan. Itu sama saja menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri bukan?

Greb

"Kumohon, beri aku nomor teleponnya, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Byun Baekhie lagi," pinta Sehun dengan tatapan memohon seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. Aduh kalau seperti ini tentu saja Baekhyun jadi tak enak hati. Ingin ia berterika "Sehun Baekhie itu aku!" tapi itu tentu tak akan pernah ia lakukan.

'Dia benar-benar terobsesi denganku, apa yang harus kulakukan?' inernya dalam hati. Bingung, sedih, kasihan bergabung menjadi satu. Perasaannya benar-benae tak menentu saat ini.

"Sebenarnya biarpun kami saudara aku harus memberitahumu kalau dia itu playgirl, dia suka mempermainkan hati namja," ia terpaksa menggunakan alasan itu, tentunya agar Sehun menyerah terhadap Byun Baekhie yang merupakan tokoh maya itu.

"Huh?"

"Aku berbicara seperti ini sebagai teman, akan lebih baik bila kau menyerah terhadapnya," tambah Baekhyun kemudian. Sungguh ia sangat berharap Sehun cepat menyerah terhadap Byun Baekhie dan melupakannya.

"Aku tak peduli, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi," Nyatanya Sehun tak menyerah semudah itu sekalipun Baekhie adalah yeoja tak baik seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah jatuh hati pada yeoja itu tanpa tau siapa sebenarnya yeoja itu.

"Anak itu selalu bermain disekeliling namja, kau hanya akan berakhir patah hati Sehun," sekali lagi Baekhyun memberi peringkan agar Sehun segera menyerah. Sayangnya Sehun kebal dan sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada sosok Byun Baekhie kararangan Baekhyun.

"Itu tak penting! jadi biarkan aku bertemu dengan Baekhie!" Sekarang Sehun mulai memaksa tak mau menyerah sedikitpun. Tentu hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin kebingungan.

"Siapa itu Baekhie?" diluar dugaan Yifan muncul tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan keduanya. Disatu sisi Baekhyun bersukur karena sudah tertolong, namun disisi lain ia tak suka Yifan datang menemuinya seperti ini.

"Park Yifan!" keduanya pun menoleh kearah Yifan yang tengah tersenyum tipis menyaoa keduanya.

'Apa yang dilakukan si sialan ini di sini?' iner Baekhyun dalam hati seraya mengalihkan tatapannya ke tempat Yifan berada.

"Kalian berdua terlihat sangat dekat, melihat namja ini kemarin, aku tak mengira kalian sedekat ini?" ucap Yifan seraya menunjukan senyum miringnya. Senyum itu tentunya pertanda buruk bagi Baekhyun sendiri dan terlihat menyebalkan dimata Sehun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? aku baru pindah kemarin," terpaksa Baekhyun menyangkalnya dan berharap Yifan tak menaruh curiga terhadapnya. Ia berharap Yifan tak mengikut sertakan Sehun didalamnya.

"Kalian tak pernah saling kenal sebelumnya?" tanya Yifan seraya mendengus pelan. Sepertinya ia tak mempercayai perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku baru bertemu Baekhyun kemarin," ucap Sehun menyela pembicaraan. Sesungguhnya ia sangat tak suka bila berhadapan dengan Yifan seperti ini.

"Hehh!" Yifan hanya mendengus pelan menanggapinya. Tatapan matanya begitu misterisus seperti menyimpan sesuatu.

'Apa dia tau tentang aku dan Sehun? Apa dia menyelidikiku?' entah mengapa perasaan Baekhyun menjadi sedikit tak enak saat melihat arti tatapan Yifan yang tak terbaca itu.

"Kalau kau tak ada urusan dengan kami, bisakah kau pergi?" pinta Sehun yang terlihat jelas menunjukan ketidaksukaannya pada Yifan.

"Aku punya urusan dengan orang ini," jawabnya singkat seraya merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku? denganku?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yifan yang ada disampingnya. Urusan apa lagi? Baekhyun tak merasa punya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Yifan. Pasti ada apa-apanya kalau sampai Yifan datang meghampirinya seperti ini.

"Bila kau mengerti ikutlah denganku!," pinta Yifan tepat ditelinga sebelah kiri Baekhyun.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan Sehun," jawab Baekhyun tak mau tau dengan urusan Yifan.

"Ikutlah dan berhenti bertingkah," pinta Yifan sekali lagi dengan sedikit memaksa.

Greb

"Baekhyun tak mau ikut denganmu!" ucap Sehun seraya menyingkirkan tangan Yifan yang sedang merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Kau mau menjadi targetku selanjutnya?" ucap Yifan seraya menepis tangan Sehun dan menyunjukkan smiknya.

'Tidak! jangan Sehun!' harap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Sehun! jadi kita teruskan nanti," ucap Baekhyun cepat seraya menarik tangan Yifan dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Baekhyun hanya tak mau Yifan murka dan menjadikan Sehun target gangguannya seperti yang selalu dialaminya hingga saat ini.

"Baek-"

"Ayo pergi!" tak peduli protesan Sehun, Baekhyun cepat-cepat membawa Yifan pergi dari sana. Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya berusaha melindungi teman berharganya yang sudah seperti saudara baginya itu.

0

0

"Ini kamarmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan berdecak mengagumi desain kamar Yifan yang elegant.

'Kenapa kamarnya satu-satunya yang bergaya elegan?' iner Baekhyun dalam hati. Iri? tentu saja.

Ternyata Yifan membawanya kekamar asramanya. Desainnya bergaya elegant sangat berbeda dengan kamar Chanyeol yang meskipun mewah tapi masih jauh dari kamar ini.

"Kau pertama kalinya melihat kamar yang seperti ini? Berhentilah terkejut!" ucap Yifan seraya mendengus pelan melihat Baekhyun yang tampak mengagumi kamarnya.

"A-ada perlu apa kau membawaku kekamarmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit terbata seraya mendudukan dirinya di depan Yifan.

"Bergabunglah denganku!" pintanya dengan gaya arogan.

"APA? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tentu Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Bergabunglah dan menjadi bawahanku, lalu kau tak akan diganggu lagi dan kedamaianmu di sekolah ini akan kujamin," ucapnya seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku menolak! aku tak mau menjadi makanan pembukamu! kenapa aku harus menjadi bawahanmu?" Tentu ia menolak, siapa juga yang mau menjadi bawahan namja br*ngs*k seperti Yifan.

"Makanan pembuka?" sungguh Yifan tak mengerti maksud perkataan Baekhyun kali ini.

"Benar, dan aku akan menjadi pemcuci mulut?" ucap Baekhyun tak Yakin. Sepertinya hayalan Baekhyun terlalu tinggi hingga mengira Yifan sekanibal itu sampai memakan sesama vampire.

"Lebih baik aku diganggu daripada menjadi anak buahmu,"ucap Baekhyun seraya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Menolak? tentu saja, siapa yang mau menjadi bawahan orang sebr*ngs*k Yifan? hanya orang buta dan tuli hatinya mungkin.

Smik

"Kau bukanlah orang yang akan diganggu," ucap Yifan seraya menunjukan Smiknya yang membahayakan itu.

"Apa?" Perasaannya semakin tak enak kala Yifan mengatakan itu. Dan benar saja seperti dugaannya Yifan menggunakan Sehun untuk terlibat didalamnya.

"Temanmulah yang akan diganggu," ucapnya dengan smik yang masih tercetak jelas diwajah angkuh Yifan.

"KAU BICARA TENTANG SEHUN?" seru Baekhyun seraya membulatkan matanya. Kalau itu benar, tentu saja ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sehun itu adalah teman yang berharga, jadi ia tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun.

"Benar, temanmu lah yang akan menanggung semua hukumanmu," ucap Yifan final. Asal tau saja keinginan seorang Park Yifan itu harus didapatkannya, tak peduli apapun itu. Tak percaya? tanyakan saja pada Hyunbin bawahan Yifan yang setia melakukan pekerjaan kotor untuknya.

"Aku baru bertemu Sehun kemarin, kami bukan teman dekat," Baekhyun berusaha menyangkalnya tapi apakah Yifan peduli hal itu? Baginya semua harus sesuai rencana, dan Baekhyun sudah masuk dalam perangkapnya.

"Kau memang tak memiliki perasaan berbicara tentang temanmu seperti itu, orang yang sudah kau nggap saudara sejak 12 tahun," sindiran Yifan tentunya mampu membuat Baekhyun mati kutu. Ternyata benar adanya kalau Yifan telah menyelidiki asal usulnya. Benar-benar namja yang membahayakan.

"A-apa? bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?" nyawa Baekhyun seperti keluar dari raganya. Tatapnnya menjadi kosong. Selesai sudah dan ia tak bisa lepas dari cengkraman Yifan.

"Si B*jing*n Chanyeol itu bilang bahwa ia akan melindungimu dan menghabus ingatan orang-orang tentangmu, jika kau tak mau bergabung dan menjadi kaki tanganku, namja yang bernama Sehun itu akan berhadapan dengan tempat yang lebih menyeramkan dari neraka," ancamnya dengan aura yang menyeramkan hingga mampu membuat persendian Baekhyun lemas seketika.

"Dasar pengecut! kau menggunakan Sehun untuk mendesakku! kau pikir Chanyeol akan diam saja?" tanpa Baekhyun sadari ia telah mengandalkan Chanyeol dalam hal ini, padahal sebelumnya dia menolak untuk dilindungi oleh namja jangkung itu.

"Jangan salah paham, kau pikir Chanyeol akan melindungi Sehun sama seperti ia melindungimu? dia adalah pangeran berhati dingin kau tau," tercetak jelas senyum kemenangan diwajah Yifan.

Sementara tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika. Benar saja, Chanyeol memang tak sebaik itu sampai mempedulikan orang lain. Namja itu peduli padanya hanya sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban karena telah mengubahnya menjadi vampire. Kalau untuk Sehun rasanya memang tak mungkin.

"Bergabung dan menjadi kaki tanganku tidaklah buruk, jika kau bertingkah baik dihadapanku, aku akan mengembalikan ingatan Sehun," sebuah penawaran yang menggiurkan bagi Baekhyun sendiri. Tapi benarkah itu yang terbaik?

"Kau bisa mengembalikan ingatan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun tak yakin.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya seraya menunjukan senyum kemenangannya.

'Benar, melihat watak bastard ini, jika aku menolaknya dia akan mengganggu Sehun, jika itu terjadi aku tak bisa mengatakan pada bastard Chanyeol untuk melindungi Sehun juga, dan jika aku bertingkah baik, dia akan mengembalikan ingatan Sehun,' terjadilah peperangan batin dihati Baekhyun. Ia sangat bimbang untuk memutuskannya.

"Jawabanmu?" tanyanya dengan tak sabaran. Walaupun ia tau kalau Baekhyun tak dapat mengelak lagi.

"A-aku akan menjadi anak buahmu," putus Baekhyun kemudian. Tak ada pilihan lain, suka tak suka dia memang harus memilih itu demi keselamatan Sehun.

Yifan pun menunjukan Smik nya kembali setelah mendapat jawaban memuaskan dari Baekhyun.

000

"Yifan-nim, namja br*ngs*k itu-" pekik Hyunbin saat Yifan datang bersama Baekhyun.

"Mulai sekarang orang ini adalah pelayanku," jawabnya seraya menunjuk Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"APA?" tentu mereka terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Yifan yang awalnya membenci Baekhyun malah berakhir menjadikannya pelayannya. Apa Yifan pedulu hal itu? tentu saja tidak.

"Buku!" pinta Yifan seraya menyodorkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ah ini," Baekhyun segera memberikan buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Yifan.

Setelah itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi kekelasnya tapi sebelum itu terlaksana Yifan telah lebih dahulu menginterupsinya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyanya seraya mengeryitkan alisnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Oh! aku ada dikelas yang lain," jawab Baekhyun serya menunjuk kearah kelasnya.

"Kau duduk disampingku!"

"Huhh? tapi kelas kita berbeda," tentu Baekhyun terkejut mendengar permintaan (perintah) Yifan.

"Mulai sekarang ini adalah kelasmu juga, jadi ikutlah denganku," ucap Yifan seraya berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Yifan-nim adalah teman dekat kepala sekolah, memindahkan kelasmu semudah mengambil permen dari tangan Bayi," ucap Hyunbin saat melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Oh! hahaha," tak tau harus bereaksi apa, yang ia lakukan hanyalah terkekeh seperti orang bodoh.

0

0

"Jika kau membandingkan jari-jari lingkaran dengan luas segitiga, jika kau melihat pada halaman 38-" ucap Seorang guru yang tengah menerangkan materi tentang lingkaran.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? halaman 38," ucap Yifan saat melihat Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Baekhyun pun cepat-cepat membuka buku di depannya guna mencari halaman 38.

"Pulpen!"

"Ini," Baekhyun pun segera memberikan sebuah pulpen kepada Yifan.

"Kekeke,"

Terdengar kikikan pelan beberapa teman barunya yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

'Aku benci ini, kalau bukan karena Sehun aku sudah menggulingkan meja sialan ini,' sungguh Baekhyun sangat geram saat ini. Ia muak dengan semua perintah Yifan.

0

0

Sleep

Terdengar suara pintu digeser dan munculah Chanyeol yang berjalan memasuki kelas.

"Park Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun terkejut dan itu mampu menghilangkan kantuknya. Padahal ia tadi sempat tertidur sejenak.

Seketika namja itu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa di kelas itu.

"Byun Baekhyun berdiri!" serunya seraya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Huh! apa?" Baekhyun seperti orang linggung saat mendengar permintaan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Park Chanyeol?" tentu Yifan tak terima saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan meminta Baekhyun darinya.

"Byun Baekhyun adalah namjachingu-ku," ucapnya seraya merangkul pinggang Baekhyun mesra. Benarkah Chanyeol mengatakan itu? semudah itu? rasanya sangat tak mungkin bukan? lalu apa yang direncanakannya?

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut. Ia tak mengira Chanyeol akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Sebelum kami bertemu, aku yakin kami telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama," ucapnya seraya menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun.

Sungguh Baekhyun tak mengerti sama sekali maksud kenapa Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Terlebih lagi saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir Baekhyn tanpa peringatan.

Cup

Mata Baekhyun melebar seketika saat benda lembut itu menyapa bibirnya.

TBC

Hyuwaaaaa! kissu kissu, poppo poppo Chu~

Aku mau menari salsa dulu, lalalalalala-lalalalalala.

Ih gaje banget ya aku, hehe peace.

Hari ini 3 author favorid update bebarenang jadi keuputuskan update cepat dan ku persembahkan Chap 13 buat kalian reader setia My Boyfriend is Vampire~

Seperti biasa, Thank you very much reader-nim setia ff My Boyfriend is vampire, terima kasih banyak.

Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnyaaaa!

Shinin' shinin' just like a diamond

Blindin' blindin' you like a diamond

-Salam damai inchan88-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ketika Chanyeol mulai memperdalam ciumannya dan merengkuh tubuhnya lebih erat Baekhyun mulai panik.

'Ini salah, kita tak boleh melakukan ini, tidak! tidak!'

"Kita tak boleh melakukan ini tidak! tidak!" seru Baekhyun panik seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Siing!

"Huhh? apa? dimana ini?" didapatinya tatapan aneh teman-teman sekelasnya ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Haha mimpi, ternyata cuma mimpi," kekehnya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ya ampun, ketahuan tidur di kelas saat jam pelajaran berlangsung dan itu di kelas barunya. Bahkan Yifan yang ada di sampingnya ikut menatapnya aneh.

"Ini masih jam pelajaran," ucap guru di depan kelas itu dengan raut wajah menyedihkan. Tentu ia sedih saat ada muridnya yang tak memperhatikan penjelasannya apalagi sampai tidur di kelasnya.

'Tadi itu seperti Chanyeol benar-benar menciumku,' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati seraya menangkup wajahnya yang memerah. Pandangannya menerawang jauh kedalam mimpi yang baru dialaminya itu.

"Kau adalah milikku, bahkan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama," kata-kata itu mampu melambungkan angan Baekhyun hingga langit kejutuh. Apalagi diucapkan dengan suara bass yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

Blush

'Kyaaa!' tak pedulikan rona merah dipipinya juga tatapan Yifan yang sulit diartikan itu, Baekhyun masih saja tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Riiiiiiing!

Tak lama berselang Bell istirahat pun berbunyi menandakan bahwa pelajaran matematika telah usai.

"Bawa ini dan ikut denganku," pinta Yifan seraya menyerahkan beberapa buku kepada Baekhyun.

"Baik," tak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan namja itu. Langkah kaki mengikuti tapi pikiran masih melayang membayangkan betapa nyatanya bibir Chanyeol kala menyesap bibirnya.

"Yifan-nim, aku telah menelepon 3 yeoja di klub itu, mungkin yeoja yang kemarin itu akan datang lagi," bahkan ucapan Hyunbin tak Baekhyun pedulikan. Ia masih saja merenungi mimpinya itu.

'Kenapa aku kepikiran tentang mimpi itu terus? itukan cuma mimpi, ya benar itu cuma mimpi,' berapa kalipun ia menggeleng, namun nyatanya bayangan itu terus menghantuinya.

'Hwaaa! cuma mimpi Baekhyun itu cuma mimpi,' tak sadarlah ia kalau Yifan dan rombongannya sudah berbelok di tikungan. Tembok keras itu akhirnya menjadi sasaran pendaratan wajah Baekhyun dalam sekejap.

Bugh

"Aww!" pekiknya kala hidungnya terasa ngilu. Tubuhnya pun terhuyung kebelakang dan pantatnya mendarat di lantai dengan keras. Namun nyatanya itu tak mengundang tawa bagi Hyunbin dan teman-temannya.

"Berhentilah bermain-main dan ikutlah bersama kami," ucapnya seraya memutar bola matanya malas. Sekali menyebalkan dan akan selalu menyebalkan hingga membuat Baekhyun ingin mendaratkan kepalan tangannya pada kacamata yang dikenakannya.

"Baik," Baekhyun segera bangkit setelah mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Tapi saat tubuhnya sudah kembali berdiri tegak ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depannya entah sejak kapan.

'Eh? whaaaa! Chanyeol yang asli ada disini!,' pekiknya panik seraya melebarkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya seraya mengeryitkan alisnya saat melihat Baekhyun ada di depan kelasnya.

"Ah itu a-aku, aku-"

Entah mengapa matanya tak kuasa hanya untuk sekedar membalas tatapan namja jangkung itu. Ia hanya berdiri kikuk dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Ada urusan apa kau dengan budakku?" tau-tau Yifan sudah berdiri diantara keduanya menghalangi pandangan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Dia bukan budakmu!" suara Chanyeol meninggi, ia tak terima Yifan mengatakan itu tentang Baekhyun.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan, kalau aku mengatakan benar bahwa aku budak Yifan, Chanyeol pasti merasa dihianati, lebih baik aku pergi diam-diam saja,' putus Baekhyun kemudian saat melihat kedua namja itu sedang bersitegang.

Chanyeol menyadari itu dan segera menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Tunggu dulu!"

Plak

"Ah!" Baekhyun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Chanyeol pun sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya hingga membuatnya melebarkan matanya. Sungguh dia tak bermaksud menepis tangan Chanyeol. Ia hanya refleks.

Ketika tangan itu menyentuhnya, seperti ada sambaran petir hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia tak tau mengapa selalu begini tiap kali berada di dekat Chanyeol. Ditambah kini ia teringat mimpi itu lagi. Karna tak kuasa menahan debaran dihatinya yang semakin menjadi, iapun bergegas pergi dengan berlari sekencang mungkin meninggalkan Chanyeol yang termangu di tempat.

"Heh! Park Chanyeol baru saja ditolak murid pindahan yang baru ditemuinya kemarin," ejek Yifan dengan wajah yang menyebalkan. Namun Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dalam diam.

"Kalau aku sudah bosan dengan budak itu, nanti juga akan kuberikan padamu, jadi tunggu saja!" ucapnya seraya menunjukan senyum miringnya. Tak mendapat respon apapun dari Chanyeol, iapun memutuskan pergi dari sana.

"Tapi kemana namja itu pergi?" gumamnya seraya meninggalkan Chanyeol dan berjalan menyusul Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun kenapa?" Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dari Baekhyun, berubahan sikap yang Baekhyun tunjukan padanya terlalu jelas. Biasanya kalau bertemu dengannya, Baekhyun akan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka, namun kini namja mungil itu bahkan enggan untuk menatapnya dan lebih terkesan menghindarinya.

000

"Hahh hahh hahh," nafas Baekhyun memburu setelah ia berhasil melarikan diri sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Namun sepertinya bayangan Chanyeol yang menciumnya masih terus menghantuinya hingga membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

"Aaaarg! aku sudah gila!" serunya seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dilihatnya danau buatan ada di hadapannya, iapun segera masuk kedalamnya dan mengenggelamkan kepalanya disana, berharap itu bisa memuatnya lupa akan mimpinya.

"Lupakan! Lupakan!" racaunya frustasi seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi sesekali.

"Huh?" dari kejauhan ia menangkap sosok namja jangkung yang sangat di kenalinya.

"Baekhyun!" dapat ia dengar seruan namja itu yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Ah ada Sehun," cepat-cepat ia menenggelamkan kepalanya lagi berharap Sehun tak menemukannya.

'Eh? sepertinya aku tadi melihat sesuatu?' gumam Sehun seraya mengamati permukaan air danau itu yang bergerak pelan.

"Aku yakin melihat dia berlari kemari tadi," karena tak menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun, Sehun pun bergegas meninggalkan taman itu.

"Pwahh hahh hahh Sehun maaf ya, aku tak bisa memberikan nomor telepon Byun Baekhie yang kau sukai," gumamnya seraya menundukan kepalanya sendu.

"Seharusnya aku tak perlu menyelam tadi," sesalnya saat mendapati bajunya yang basah setelah ia menepi pada pinggiran danau. Tapi sepertinya ia harus mengulangi hal yang sama ketika dilihat Yifan berjalan kearahnya.

"I-itukan Yifan!" Dengan panik iapun cepat-cepat kembali kedalam danau dan menenggelamkan dirinya sekali lagi di sana. Dan benar saja, Yifan berhenti tepat di tepi danau tak jauh darinya.

Yifan tampak mengeryitkan alisnya saat melihat gelembung-gelembung menyumbul naik ke permukaan danau.

"Pwahh hahh, bagaimana kau tau kalau aku ada disini? dasar br*ngs*k!" Baekhyun yang sudah tak mampu menahan nafas di dalam air pun menyumbul kepermukaan. Kemudian ia menatap Yifan sinis ketika namja itu terlalu lama berdiri disana.

"Keluar dari sana! kita harus pergi," ucapnya seraya menatap Baekhyun malas.

"kemana?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Ketempat yang keren, kau akan senang sekali disana, kita akan ke klub," ucapnya seraya berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Klub?" seketika Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Kalau boleh jujur ia bahkan tak tau seperti apa tempat yang bernama klub itu. Walaupun Chanyeol pernah bilang ia pernah mengacau disana, tapi kan ia tak mengingat kejadian itu.

0

0

"Jadi ini yang namanya klub?" gumam Baekhyun seraya mengamati orang-orang yang menari dibawah gemerlap lampu kelap kelip.

"Hehh, ini pertama kalinya kau ke klub? payah sekali," ejek Hyunbin dengan tampang menyebalkan.

"Bukankah ada batasan umur ya di tempat seperti ini? minum alkohol juga?" gumam Baekhyun seraya menatap gelas berisi cairan bening yang Hyunbin tuangkan untuknya.

"Berhenti bicara seperti orang tua,"

Cuuurr

"HEI!" pekik Baekhyun saat minuman itu sudah menyiram kepalanya, tentu saja pelakunya adalah Hyunbin yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" protes Baekhyun seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan tisu yang disediakan.

"Yifan!"

"Kyaa ada Yifan disini!" pekik beberapa Yaoja yang tiba-tiba datang mengerumuni Yifan.

"Hei!" pekik Baekhyun saat tubuhnya tanpa sengaja terusir dari sana setelah beberapa Yeoja mendesak ingin mendekati Yifan.

"Siapa anak kecil ini?" tanya seorang yeoja saat pantatnya tak sengaja bersenggolan dengan pantat Baekhyun yang berniat menjauh.

"Haha abaikan saja dia," ucap Hyunbin seraya terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal ketika disangka anak kecil.

"Ini adalah klub terbaik di negeri ini, walaupun kau memotong kelima jarimu, itu tak akan cukup untuk membayar biaya masuknya, semua yeoja yang datang kemari adalah anggota premium," ucap Hyunbin seraya menggoyangkan gelas berisi minuman beralkohol itu.

'Anggota premium?' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Dia populer sekali?" gumamnya tanpa sadar saat tatapannya beralih pada Yifan yang tengah di kerumuni banyak Yeoja itu.

"Tentu saja, ada banyak yeoja yang datang kemari hanya untuk melihat Park Yifan-nim, mereka berharap bisa berkenalan dan menjadi yeojachingunya, mereka yeoja gigih sekali,"

'Dia berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol, ternyata dia suka bermain-main dengan yeoja, sedangkan Chanyeol begitu baik dan perhatian, Hwaaa! jangan pikirkan Chanyeol terus,' tanpa sadar hatinya refleks telah memuji sosok Chanyeol.

"Yifan ayo kita menari!" dua yeoja menarik kedua tangan namja itu untuk mengajaknya ke dance floor, Yifan seperti tak keberatan dengan itu dan mengikuti kemana yeoja-yeoja itu membawanya pergi. Seiring dengan hentakan musik, Yifan menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik yang berdentum kencang.

"Kyaa,"

"Tampan sekali!"

Pekik beberapa yeoja saat melihat tarian Yifan yang memabukkan.

'Huhh! Dia memang dilahirkan tampan, apalagi dia memancarkan kharisma disetiap gerakannya, yeoja-yeoja itu jadi mabuk kepayang karenanya, Chanyeol juga punya kharisma seperti itu, jelas sekali karena mereka memang saudara seayah, tapi tetap saja kharisma yang keduanya pancarkan berbeda,' tanpa sadar setiap kali ia mengagumi sosok Yifan ia akan selalu membandingkannya dengan Chanyeol.

'Haha kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Chanyeol lagi! tolong berhenti memikirkannya!' berapa kalipun ia mengelak tetap saja bayangan namja itu menghantuinya.

"Aku harus bagaimana nih? kurasa aku sudah jatuh cinta," ucap seorang yeoja yang duduk tak jauh dari Baekhyun.

"Apa?" sementara yeoja di sebelahnya menanggapinya dengan pekian pelan.

"Berapa hari yang lalu aku bermimpi berkencan dengan Yifan dan dia menciumku," terlihat jelas rona merah dikedua pipi yeoja itu saat mengatakannya. Mendengar pembicaraan keduanya Baekhyun langsung memasang telinganya lebar-lebar.

"Kyaa aku juga ingin bermimpi seperti itu?" sementara teman yeoja itu menanggapinya dengan antusias.

"Setelah memimpikan itu aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Yifan, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat," mimpi yeoja itu sama persis dengan yang dimimpikannya tadi. Baekhyun jadi penasaran, dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa itu berarti kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sesikit kikuk saat dua yeoja itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Haha tentu saja, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, dan jantungku berdetak cepat karena aku menyukainya," yeoja itu mengatakannya dengan tersipu malu.

"Orang yang kita sukai akan datang kemimpi kita," tambah teman yeoja itu seraya tersenyum manis.

"Karena kau menyukainya?" gumam Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong. Benarkah itu? lalu kalau yang datang kemimpinya itu Chanyeol, lantas dia menyukai Chanyeol? begitu kah? bolehkah Baekhyun menertawakan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"kau bodoh ya, itu sudah jelas kan? hahaha," rasanya tak perlu, karena dua yeoja itu sudah menertawakan kedunguannya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun memutuskan pergi ketoilet untuk membasuh wajahnya.

0

0

'Apa itu berarti aku menyukai Chanyeol?' gumamnya ketika teringat pembicaraannya dengan dua yeoja tadi.

"Tidak! itu tak mungkin! Aku tak mungkin menyukainya, kenapa aku harus suka pada sesama namja?" gumamnya seraya menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau saat ini dirinya telah berubah menjadi yeoja.

'Ah sampai saat ini aku memang tak pernah menyukai satu yeojapun hingga sekarang, apa itu berarti-, ah! aku rasa aku harus memikirkan terlebih dahulu tentang itu,' tak mau ambil pusing, Baekhyun segera membasuh wajahnya kembali.

"Anak-anak br*ngs*k dari SMA Kangwoo akan dihabisi besok,"

Deg

Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua namja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

'Kangwoo?'

"Sebenarnya besok itu adalah pertempuran antara Jjang SMA kangwoo dengan Jjang SMA Jinha saja, tapi Jjang SMA Kangwoo tak tau kalau SMA Jinha akan bersekutu dengan SMA Shinbi untuk menyerang bersama," tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengepalkam kedua tangannya saat mendengar itu.

"Jjang SMA Shinbi telah dikalahkan habis-habisan oleh Jjang dari SMA Kangwoo, ia telah menunggu lama mencari waktu yang pas untuk pembalasan,"

"Iya, Jjang SMA Kangwoo masih berpikir kalau besok hanya pertempuran melawan SMA Jinha saja, Jinha dan Shinbi bersatu habislah SMA Kangwoo," ucapnya seraya terkekeh pelan. Meraka tak menyadari kalau mantan Jjang yang dulu mengalahkan SMA Shinbi ada disana dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

'Jongin dan anak-anak SMA Kangwoo dalam bahaya!' yang dipikirkannya saat ini ialah bagaimana cara memberitahukan hal ini pada Jongin dan kawan-kawannya, sementara mereka telah melupakan dirinya sejak Chanyeol menghapus ingatan orang-orang tentangnya.

"Permisi apa kalian tau dimana mereka akan berkelahi?" tanya Baekhyun menyela pembicaraan kedua namja itu.

"Apa? Siapa kau? salah satu anak SMA Kangwoo ya?"

"Apa kau pikir kita bisa dibodohi segampang itu?"

Tak sadarkah mereka kalau Baekhyun itu salah satu orang yang pengendaluan emosinya buruk.

CTAK

Muncul perempatan dipelipis Baekhyun. Kepulan asap seperti keluar dari telinga Baekhyun. Sungguh emosinya sudah sampai ubun-ubun dan siap meledak.

"Kenapa kau melepas kaca matamu?" tanya salah satunya seraya mengeryit aneh saat melihat Baekhyun meletakkan kacamatanya di dekat westafel.

Greb

"Hwaaa!" pekiknya saat Baekhyun mencengkeram kerah kedua namja itu.

"KALIAN BOLEH PILIH! MEMBERITAHUKU SETELAH AKU MELAMPIASKAN KEMARAHANKU PADA KALIAN? ATAU SELAMAT DAN BERITAHU AKU SEKARANG JUGA!" ancamnya dengan penuh penekanan seraya menatap tajam kedua namja yang kini berada dalam cengkramannya.

000

Sementara itu di dance floor ada yeoja cantik yang dengan beraninya mendekati Yifan dengan sedikit intim.

"Kau sangat tampan," ucap seorang Yeoja yang bergelayut manja di leher Yifan.

Cup

"Kau tak bisa menggigitku karena kau adalah pelayanku,"

"A-apa kau bilang?"

Seketika kata-kata dan wajah Baekhyun (versi wanita) terngiang di benaknya. Ia bahkan tak menikmati saat yeoja cantik ini tengah melumat bibirnya.

"Kurang ajar!" serunya mendorong yeoja yang tengah menciumnya itu hingga tersungkur dilantai.

"Kyaa!"

'Yeoja itu! kenapa dia selalu muncul di kepalaku?' tentu ia tak peduli pekian terkejut dari yeoja yang kini terduduk di lantai. Ia memilih kembali kemejanya.

"Yifan-nim kenapa?" tanya Hyunbin ketika Yifan kembali dengan mood buruknya.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?" tanya yeoja yang tadi bersama Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah, kami akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik," teman Yeoja itu ikut menenangkan Yifan.

"AKU TAK BUTUH KALIAN," serunya seraya mendorong kedua yeoja itu menjauh, terlihat jelas kalau moodnya benar-benar buruk.

"Yifan-nim ada apa?" Hyunbin memutuskan bertanya kembali ketika tak mendapat jawaban dari Yifan.

"Kau masih belum menemukan yeoja itu?" Sebotol minuman beralkohol ia tuangkan pada gelas di depannya. Tak menunggu lama ia segera menegak habis minuman keras itu.

"Kita masih belum menemukan petun-"

Brag

"KURANG AJAR!" moodnya yang buruk semakin buruk saja setelah mendengar jawaban mengecewakan dari Hyunbin.

"Aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh anak buah kita, jadi sabarlah sebentar lagi," Sesungguhnya Hyunbin juga takut dengan kemurkaan Yifan yang menyeramkan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kenyataannya memang susah mencari tau keberadaan yeoja itu.

"Berhenti bertele-tele pergi kau!"

"Baik Yifan-nim," Hyunbin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

'Aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu,' pada mata Yifan kini terpancar obsesi yang begitu besar ingin memiliki yeoja yang pernah menghancurkan pestanya itu. Andai dia tau kalau yeoja itu adalah Baekhyun yang selama ini ada disekitarnya.

0

0

"Huft, besok di tempat pembangunan di belakang apartemen XX," gumam Baekhyun seraya berjalan keluar dari toilet. Lalu ia mengeryitkan alisnya saat menangkap kelakuan aneh Hyunbin dan dua temannya.

"Huhh? mereka sedang apa?" Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa 3 namja itu bersembunyi dibalik tiang/pilar besar yang ada disudut ruangan. Tak mau tau ambil pusing, Baekhyun memutuskan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Tapi kemudain ia dikejutkan saat melihat Yifan duduk seorang diri disofa panjang berbentuk U itu dengan beberapa botol berjejeran dimejanya.

"KAU MEMINUM ITU SENDIRIAN?" bagaimana bisa anak SMA minum sebanyak itu.

"Aku mau kembali keasrama," gumamnya seraya mencoba bangkit dengan terhuyung-huyung setelah mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Yifan-nim, kami akan membantumu," Hyunbin dan temannya yang semula bersembunyi akhirnya bergegas mendekati Yifan untuk membantunya kembali keasrama. Namun sayangnya Yifan tak menyukai itu.

"Pergi kau!" racaunya seraya menepis tangan ketiganya yang berniat membantu.

"Ahh!"

"Tunggu apa lagi?" ucapnya seraya menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Hah?" Baekhyun tampak terbengong seperti orang bodoh menanggapi permintaan Yifan.

"Papah aku!" pintanya seraya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baik," sejujurnya dia bingung kenapa Yifan memilih meminta bantuannya dan menolak pertolongan Hyunbin. Tapi akhirnya ia memilih menuruti kemauan namja yang sudah mabuk berat itu.

"Yifan-nim selalu meminta bantuan namja itu,"

"Padahal kita yang selalu melakukan pekerjaan kotor untuknya," terdengar nada iri saat teman Hyunbin mengatakan itu.

"Tenang saja, ini pasti hanya sementara, sebentar lagi pasti ia akan bosan dan membuangnya seperti sampah," ucap Hyunbin seraya menatap kepergian dua namja berbeda tinggi badan itu dengan senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya.

TBC

AHAHAHA ternyata cuma mimpi, aku bahkan sempat terkecoh kok, jadi kalau reader juga itu artinya kita satu sama.

Sampai disini dulu yaaaa~ maaf bahasanya ancur banget, udah aku baca berkali-kali tapi kok tetep aja kurang gimana gitu. Ini aja ada beberapa percakapan yang aku ubah bahasanya, maklum saja di manhwa aslinya hanya menyediakan gambar dan percakapannya saja. Kalau kurang ngena baca aja manhwa nya chap 17 yaaaa~ dengan judul yang sama.

Terimakasih to: reader setia My Boyfriend is Vampire, aku sayang kalian :3

Jangan bosan-bosan tinggalkan review ya~

-Salam damai inchan88-


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'Aduh orang ini tinggi sekali, susah sekali memapahnya, d-di sini kan?' Perbedaan tinggi badan tentu menyusahkan Baekhyun memapah namja jangkung itu. Untuklah kini mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu yang ia yakini adalah kamar Yifan. Maklum saja ia baru sekali kemari dan sedikit lupa letaknya.

"Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Baekhyun begitu mereka sudah berada di dekat ranjang king size milik Yifan.

"Hmmm," Hanya gumaman pelan yang keluar dari mulut Yifan, sementara matanya masih tertutup rapat membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Hei kau!" pundaknya terasa pegal dan ia memutuskan menegakkan tubuh namja jangkung itu dan mengguncangnya agar namja itu bangun. Tapi bukannya bangun tubuh namja itu malah semakin condong kearahnya dan mengakibatkan keduanya berakhir terjatuh di atas ranjang.

"Whaaa!" Oke cukup. Sepertinya ia teralu lelah.

'Uhh, aku tak mau tidur dengan orang sepertimu,' sekuat tenaga ia berusaha, tapi nyatanya tangan yang menghimpit tubuhnya itu lebih berat dari perkiraannya.

"Uhh, Bisa menyingkir sebentar!" sungguh ia mulai kesal sekarang. Tangan itu, tentu harus ia singkirkan segera sebelum ia berujung tidur bersama namja itu semalaman.

"Carikan aku yeoja itu,"

Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara Yifan. Dilihatnya mata itu masih terpejam dan hanya mulutnya saja yang terbuka.

Deg

"Eh? Apa! Yeoja itu?" tak ayal ucapan Yifan barusan membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia harap bukan dirinya lah yang Yifan maksud.

"Kemarin ada seorang yeoja yang hampir meminum darahku, yeoja sialan itu," perlahan mata Yifan terbuka dan menatap Baekhyun sayu.

"A-apa?" nyatanya harapannya tak menjadi nyata. Karena memang dialah yang Yifan maksud.

"Kalau kau berhasil menemukan yeoja itu untukku, aku akan membebaskanmu dan akan mengembalikan ingatan teman-temanmu,"

Penawaran yang sungguh menarik sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja itu tak ada artinya bagi Baekhyun. Kalau itu ia lakukan, sama saja ia menyerahkan dirinya sendiri.

"B-benarkah?"

"Iya, tapi itu jika kau berhasil membawakan yeoja itu,"

"Menangkap dan membawanya padamu?" gumamnya seraya melirik kearah Yifan.

"Aku akan membuatnya berlutut dan mencium kakiku, aku akan menghukumnya karena telah berani mencoba meminum darahku,"

Seketika buku kuduknya meremang mendengarnya. Baekhyun sadar kalau kini hidupnya dalam bahaya.

"O-oh huhh! b-begitu ya?" kekehnya seraya memijit tengkuknya. Sungguh, sepertinya Baekhyun harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang.

'Kalau aku tertangkap aku bisa mati,' inernya dalam hati.

"Sialan! kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya," ucap Yifan seraya menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Eh?" ia tak salah dengar kan? Barusan Yifan mengatakan 'tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya?' tolong ambilkan pengorek telinga untuk Baekhyun.

"Yeoja itu tak bisa pergi dari pikiranku," Yifan tampak memijit keningnya. Mungkin kepalanya pusing efek dari mabuk, atau pusing karena tak bisa melupakan yeoja itu dan belum berhasil menemukannya?

"Kau? kau m-memikirkannya terus? apa dia pernah datang ke mimpimu?" tanya Baekhyun sok tau. Mungkin saja itu perasaan yang sama seperti yang dialaminya.

"Kadang-kadang," jawab Yifan singkat

"Hehehe," Sepertinya tebakannya benar. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun terkekeh karenanya.

"Apa?" tak ayal kekehan Baekhyun mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yifan. Mungkin Yifan berpikir kalau Baekhyun tenh mengejeknya.

"Kau menyukainya," ucap Baekhyun dengan sangat yakin seraya tersenyum bodoh.

"Apa kau bilang?" keterkejutan terlihat jelas di mata Yifan.

"Dia muncul di mimpimu dan kau memikirkannya terus, itu artinya kau menyukainya," katakan saja Baekhyun terlalu konyol karena sudah mengatakan itu. Padahal ia juga baru mengetahui hal itu dari percakapannya dengan yeoja di Klub beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan sekarang Baekhyun mengutip ucapan yeoja itu untuk Yifan.

"Aku menyukai yeoja itu?" Yifan termenung dan melebarkan matanya.

"Kau bodoh ya? sudah jelas sekali kan?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengutip perkataan yeoja itu. Oh dan sepertinya ia kelewat berani mengatai Yifan yang terkuat itu dengan kata 'bodoh'.

"KAU MAU MATI YA?"

Duagh!

"Arghh!" Baekhyun pun terjatuh dari atas ranjang ketika Yifan menendang dadanya tanpa peringatan.

"Apa-apaan sih! aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya!" bibirnya mempout lucu dan menatap Yifan sinis, sementara tangannya memegangi punggangnya yang terasa nyeri.

'Eh?' Baekhyun merasa ada yang tak beres.

Glegh

Susah payah ia menelan ludahnya saat melihat aura kemarahan yang Yifan pancarkan.

"K-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" serunya seraya bergegas pergi dari sana sebelum ia dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Yifan.

"Sial! apa aku benar-benar menyukai yeoja itu? JANGAN BERCANDA!" Kursi tak bersalah itu akhirnya menjadi sasaran kemarahan Yifan.

0

0

0

"Huhh! hampir saja aku mati karena mulut besarku," desahnya lega setelah ia sampai di kamar asramanya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila, masak aku hampir menggigitnya dan tadi aku mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku," gumamnya seraya melepas kacamata botolnya. Lalu dia pun segera membalikan badannya dan menemukan sosok yang sangat dikenalinya tengah berdiri di depannya.

'Tuh kan, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas,' Baekhyun kira sosok Chanyeol di depannya kini adalah bayangan yang tak nyata.

'Tanganku akan melewatinya begitu saja karena dia hanya halusinasiku saja,' Baekhyun masih belum sadar kalau itu Chanyeol yang asli dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi itu.

Deg Deg Deg

Itu suara detak jantung Baekhyun setelah berhasil menyentuh pipi Chanyeol yang dikiranya halusinasi.

'Hahh? aku bisa merasakan kulitnya yang halus, mungkin aku benar-benar menyukai orang ini,' gumamnya dalam hati seraya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu. Katakanlah Baekhyun terlalu dungu karena tak bisa membedakan mana Chanyeol nyata dan mana halusinasi.

"Kau lelah sekali ya?" Suara Bass itu menyapa gendang telinga Baekhyun dan membawanya kembali kealam nyata dalam sekejab.

Deg

"Huwaaaa!" pekiknya seraya menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan horor.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu, tapi aku sudah menunggumu pulang sedari tadi," tatapan bersalah Chanyeol lemparkan kala Baekhyun kini mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poninya.

'Uhh, Memalukan sekali,' semburat merah menjalar di pipi Baekhyun hingga ketelinga. Ia bahkan tak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

'Kenapa dia malah ikut duduk disampingku sih?' pekiknya saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin tau, apa Yifan mengganggumu? apa dia mengamcammu?" Chanyeol melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Itu-"

"Aku ingin membantumu, jadi katakan saja," pintanya saat melihat keraguan di wajah Baekhyun.

'Kalau kau begitu baik padaku, aku akan semakin jatuh cinta padamu, Kumohon jangan terlalu baik padaku,' bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kalau cintanya pada Chanyeol semakin besar itu akan sulit baginya. Apalagi mengingat gender nya yang berubah-ubah. Sekarang tak masalah mungkin(?) karena dia yeoja, tapi nanti kalau gendernya kembali menjadi namja, tentu itu akan menjadi cinta terlarang.

"Tidak! tak begitu kok, aku hanya capek saja, jadi kau pergi saja ya," pintanya seraya beranjak dari sana.

'Jangan berdiri begitu dekat denganku,' imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun!" Suara itu menahannya.

"Ya?"

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya,"

"B-baiklah," Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati ranjang miliknya tapi suara Chanyeol kembali menahannya.

"Dan sebelum aku pergi, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan," dilihatnya Chanyeol berjalan mendekati nakas dan mengambil kacamatanya.

'Ah kacamataku,'

Greb

'Ah!' ia sedikit terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pernah melepaskan kaca matamu," bisiknya seraya meletakkan kaca mata itu di tangan Baekhyun.

'Apa?'

"Jangan pernah memperlihatkan matamu pada Yifan," imbuhnya kemudian.

"Kenapa?" gumamnya seraya membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Kalau Yifan melihat matamu, dia akan mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya, jadi jangan pernah melepasnya di depan siapapun, kecuali di depanku," ucapnya kemudian, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung.

Deg Deg Deg

Entah mengapa jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu.

"Jangan pernah melepasnya di depan siapapun kecuali di depanku? Argh! saat mendengarnya mengatakan itu kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang?!" racaunya seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

'Tolong berhenti menggangguku!' pintanya seraya merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang dengan posisi tengkurap.

"Apa yang harus kulakuakan sekarang? menjadi vampire saja sudah masalah rumit, dan aku menambahnya dengan masalah cinta ini? tolong berhentilah memikirkannya," gumamnya seraya memejamkan matanya berharap ketika ia terbangun nanti, perasaan itu hilang.

000

'Ahh kepalaku pusing, aku kurang tidur semalam,' gumam Baekhyun saat ia berjalan menuju kelasnya, kelas barunya bersama Yifan.

'Anak-anak kurang ajar itu!' decitnya saat melihat Hyunbin menghadangnya dengan memalangkan kakinya di depan pintu kelas.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" dimatanya kini apa yang Hyunbin lakukan sungguh menyebalkan.

"Sepatuku sudah kotor," jawabnya singkat seraya tersenyum miring.

"Di seberang sekolah ada tempat untuk menyeir sepatu, pergilah saja kesana!" ucapnya seraya memutar bola matanya malas. Ayolah, mood Baekhyun sedang tak baik saat ini, tapi Hyunbin malah mengganggunya.

"Buat apa aku jauh-jauh kesana kalau ada pembantu di depanku sekarang?" ucapnya dengan seringain yang menyebalkan.

"Apa kau bilang? Ahh!" tiba-tiba ada yang menendang lututnya dari belakang dan itu adalah kelakuan dua anak buah Hyunbin.

"Cepat bersihkan! dan bersihkan sepatu kami juga!" ucapnya seraya menyodorkan kakinya di depan Baekhyun yang masih berlutut.

Ctak

Muncul perempatan di pelipis Baekhyun.

"Kalian ini!" mereka lupa kalau Baekhyun punya pengendalian emosi yang buruk.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Ah! Yifan dengan segala kharismanya datang di waktu yang tepat semakin memperburuk mood Baekhyun.

"Yifan-nim, kami sedang memberi anak ini pelajaran, dia bicara begitu lancang, padahal dia kan budak," adunyanya seraya menunjuk kearah Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Jangan salah sangka ya!"

'Eh?'

"Maaf?" Hyunbin sama sekali tak mengerti maksud perkataan Yifan.

"Dia memang budakku, tapi dia bukan budakmu, jadi kau tak berhak menyuruhnya seperti itu," bolehkah Baekhyun percaya kalau Yifan baru saja membelanya? sungguh mengejutkan.

"I-iya tuan," seketika Hyunbin dan dua temannya itu menciut nyalinya.

Greb

"Ayo bangun," tangannya terulur dan menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk segera bangkit. Lagi-lagi Yifan melalukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Sejak kapan Namja penuh ego itu mau membantu orang lain. Tentu hal itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benak orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Baik," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

'Orang ini? kenapa dia membelaku?' Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri cukup terkejut melihat kelakuan Yifan yang tak biasa itu.

"Tunggu apa lagi? cepat masuk dan siapkan buku-buku pelajaranku," pintanya saat mendapati Baekhyun masih berdiri dengan keterkejutanya.

"Ahh! B-baik!" Baekhyun pun bergegas memasuki kelas guna melaksanakan apa yang Yifan minta.

"Cihh!" Hyunbin pun berdecak pelan melihat itu. Tentu ia kesal, semenjak Baekhyun bergabung dengan mereka, Yifan selalu mengandalkan Baekhyun, seolah menganak tirikan dia dan teman-temannya.

"Bisa mingkir sedikit? aku ingin masuk kelas," Sehun dengan segala ketampanannya berdiri disana dan membuat mood Hyunbin semakin buruk.

"Inikan bukan kelasmu Oh Sehun!" ucapnya seraya menatap Sehun tak suka.

"Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun, dia ada disini kan?" tanyanya tanpa pedulikan tatapan tak suka yang Hyunbin layangkan.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa kau dengan anak itu?" sekali lagi Sehun tak mempedulikan dan berjalan melalui Hyunbin begitu saja.

Di dalam kelas dapat Sehun lihat, Baekhyun tengah duduk di samping Yifan dan iapun segera menghampirinya.

"Hei! B-bisakah kau memberiku meja?" pinta Baekhyun seraya mengirik Yifan yang ada di sampingnya dengan sedikit kikuk. sungguh keterlaluan memang, masak ia hanya diberi kursi dan tak diberi meja sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya namja itu seraya menatap Baekhyun malas.

"Baekhyun!" seruan Sehun mampu membuat keduanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"S-sehun!" tentu Baekhyun terkejut saat mendapati Sehun ada di kelasnya. Ia pun cepat-cepat menarik Sehun sebelum Yifan melakukan sesuatu.

"Ayo kita bicara diluar saja," pintanya pada Sehun dengan raut wajah panik.

"Sebenatar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, kau mau kemana?" suara Yifan berhasil menghentikan langkah Baekhyun yang ingin membawa Sehun pergi.

"Ah!"

"Kita tak perlu bicara di luar Baekhyun, cukup berikan nomor telepon Byun Baekhie saja," pinta Sehun dengan tak sabaran.

"I-itu,"

'Aduh bagaimana ini?' inernya dalam hati. Tentu ia bingung bagaimana cara menolak permintaan Sehun.

"Kumohon, berikan nomor telepon Byun Baekhie," pintanya seraya memegang lengan Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

"A-aku tak bisa!"

"Sehun! Terjadi sesuatu, Gawat!"

itu suara Irene yang tiba-tiba datang menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya keluar kelas.

'Irene?' tentu Baekhyun juga bingung mendapati Irene yang tiba-tiba datang.

'Huhh! aku tertolong karena Irene, tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan di lain waktu? ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sehun begitu kacau karena seorang yeoja,'

"Siapa itu Byun Baekhie?" suara Yifan berhasil menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

'Hwaa! Yifan tak boleh tau tentang ini,'

Seketika Baekhyun panik saat mendapati keingin tahuan yang Yifan tunjukkan.

"Sepertinya kemarin kau juga membicarakan itu dengan namja itu?" tanyanya seraya mengeryitkan alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"I-itu Byun Baekhie adik sepupuku, Sehun menyukainya jadi-"

"Berhenti!" pintanya seraya mengangkat tangannya memberi tanda agar Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Huhh?" Baekhyun seketika terbengong seperti orang dungu.

"Terdengar seperti kisah cinta yang konyol, aku muak dengan cerita seperti itu," sebuah pernyataan menggelikan yang menguntungkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Haha memang cerita yang konyol," entah Baekhyun harus bersyukur atau tertawa menanggapinya. Karena sesungguhnya cerita itu tak sekonyol yang Yifan duga, tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting rahasianya aman sementara ini.

000

"Apa yang terjadi Irene? Hal gawat apa yang kau bilang tadi?" tanyanya saat mereka sudah berada cukup jauh dari kelas Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membantumu mencari tahu tentang Byun Baekhie," sebuah pernyataan mengejutkan yang keluar dari mulut Irene.

"Apa?" bahkan Sehun sampai terkejut karenanya.

"Aku sudah tau kalau Byun Baekhie bukan yeojachingumu Sehun, kau berpura-pura untuk membuatku mundur kan?"

"Kalau sudah tau, lalu kenapa kau mau membantuku mencarinya?" pertanyaan lumrah yang bisa Sehun tanyakan. Karena sikap Irene saat ini memang sedikit aneh dan berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kalau aku tak melakukan apa-apa, kau pasti akan terluka nanti," ucapnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Apa?"

"Kau tipe orang yang jatuh cinta begitu dalam dengan sangat cepat, kau tak akan mudah menyerah sampai kau bisa bersama orang yang kau cintai Sehun," pernyataan yang tepat sasaran dan itu membingungkan Sehun. Seorang Irene, bagaimana bisa mengetahui apa yang dirasakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu? kau kan tak tau isi hatiku?"

"Aku sama sepertimu, jadi aku tentu tau bagaimana rasanya," ya Irene tau itu. Karena apa yeng dirasakannya terhadap Sehun meman seperti itu.

"Aku tak mengerti, mengapa kau mau membantuku mencari Byun Baekhie padahal kau tau aku menyukainya," Memang benar itu tak masuk akal kalau dipikirkan menggunakan logika. Seorang Irene yang begitu menyukainya bahkan nyaris menjadi penguntitnya itu. Mengatakan akan membantunya mencari Byun Baekhie. Bukan kah itu terdengar aneh?

"Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk membuatmu bersamanya, aku melakukan ini karena aku menghawatirkanmu, caramu mencari tahu tentang Byun Baekhie itu terlalu beresiko, apa kau sudah gila bicara tentang Byun Baekhie di depan Yifan seperti itu? jika Yifan menyukai Byun Baekhie maka dia akan membuat kehidupan sekolahmu seperti di neraka," ucapnya memperingatkan.

"Aku tak takut pada Park Yifan,"

"Kau tak mengenalnya sepertiku, kau tak tau dia sebejat apa, aku akan mencari Byun Baekhie secepatnya, jadi tolong jangan melakukan hal-hal yang beresiko, Sabarlah sebentar! aku memintamu sebagai teman,"

"Baiklah," sebenarnya ia tak yakin, tapi ia memuturkan untuk menuruti keinginan Irene.

0

0

"Iya aku mengerti," setelah itu Irene menutup teleponnya.

Pip

"Bagaimana pencariannya?" tanya Zelo seraya menghampiri saudara kembarnya itu.

"Byun Baekhie tak ada di dunia ini," jawabnya dengan wajah serius.

"Memm? tak mungkin! tapi kalau itu benar, mungkin kunci dari misteri ini adalah Byun Baekhyun," ucapnya dengan sedikit tak yakin.

"Byun Baekhyun, aneh sekali kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan Kim Jongin, dan jelas sekali dia menyimpan rahasia besar," ucap Irene dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa membantu Sehun menemukan Byun Baekhie? sementara yeoja itu bahkan tak pernah ada di dunia ini?" tana Zelo kemudian.

"Kalau kita menemukan rahasia Byun Baekhyun, kita akan menemukan Byun Baekhie," Irene pun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya ketika mengatakan itu.

Sepertinya Baekhyun harus ekstra hati-hati mulai sekarang.

000

"Bereskan buku-bukuku!" pinta Yifan seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kita akan kemana hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun seraya membereskan buku-buku milik Yifan.

"Klub," jawab Yifan Singkat

"Lagi?" Baekhyun tampak memandang Yifan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa anak SMA tiap hari berkeliaran di Klub.

"Kenapa? kau keberatan?" tanyanya seraya menarap Baekhyun tajam.

"Ah b-bukan, bukan begitu maksudku," Baekhyun langsung menciut ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yifan.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja berdiri disana ?" tanyanya saat Baekhyun hanya berdiri disana dan tak mengikuti langkahnya.

"A-aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," jawab Baekhyun seraya menunjuk kearah toilet.

"Setelah itu langsung kemobil, jangan berani datang terlambat!" ucapnya dengan nada yang penuh ancaman.

"Iya aku mengerti," jawabnya seraya berlari cepat menuju toilet.

0

0

"Huft, aku bisa melarikan diri, ini hanya 2 meter, kurasa aku bisa melompat," ucapnya saat ia berdiri di atas jendela di lantai 2. Dengan penuh pertimbangan, Baekhyun pun melompat dan mendarat dengan sempurna di atas tanah.

"Ternyata ada untungnya juga menjadi vampire, kalau Yifan tau aku melarikan diri dia bisa membunuhku, tidak-tidak saat ini menolong Jongin dan kawan-kawan adalah prioritasku," gumamnya seraya berlari kencang menuju tempat perkelahian itu.

000

"Jjang, dimana tempat kita akan bertarung melawan SMA Jinha?" tanya salah satu anak buah Jongin ketika mereka tengah berjalan menuju lokasi pertarungan.

"Di tempat pembangunan, di belakang Apartemen XX,"

"Anak SMA Jinha itu, kenapa mereka berani menantang kita lagi? padahal mereka itu kan hanya rengking 7 tahun lalu," gumam seorang namja yang ada di belakang Jongin.

"Kita ini no 1 di Seoul, jadi tak mungkin kita bisa dikalahkan oleh rangking 7," ucap namja disebelahnya dengan sangat yakin. Andai mereka tau kalau bahanya telah menanti mereka.

"Kalau kita tak menghitung SMA Korea, kita bisa dibilang nomor 1 se Korea," ucap Jongin kemudian.

"Tapi murid-murid di sana kan aneh sekali, jadi kita tak perlu memperhitungkan mereka," ucap salah satunya kemudian.

"Hahaha," dan mereka meresponnya dengan tertawa bersama ketika menganggap itu adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Karena sesungguhnya peringkat "1" atau "4" yang mereka maksud bukan lah dalam bidang akademik, melainkan dalam urusan berkelahi atau tawuran.

"Karena ini akan jadi pertarungan yang mudah, mari kita pemanasan dulu sebelum berangkat," ucap Jongin kemudian seraya meregangkan tangannya keatas.

"Lebih baik jangan menggampangkan seperti itu, pertempuran kalian dengan SMA Jinha adalah jebakan,"

Itu suara Baekhyun yang saat ini berdiri diatas pohon.

"Apa aku bilang?"

"Siapa kau?

Tentu mereka terkejut saat mendapati seseorang tengah menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Siapa aku tidaklah penting, Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Jjang SMA Jinha telah bersekongkol dengan SMA Shinbi untuk mengalahkan kalian," ucap Baekhyun memperingatkan.

"Jjang SMA Shinbi?" gumam Jongin seraya melebarakan matanya.

"SMA Shinbi kan sekolah no 1 sebelum Jjang mengalahkan mereka dan membuat mereka turun di nomor 4," ucap teman Jongin kemudian.

"Jjang SMA Shinbi dan Jjang SMA Jinha? Siapa kau sebenarnya? kenapa kau memberi tahu kami?" tentu saja ia tak bisa mempercayai semudah itu kata-kata namja asing yang bahkan tak ia ketahui siapa. Wajahnya saja samar karena tertutupi oleh ranting pohon diatas sana.

"Kalian tak perlu mengenalku, karena kalian bisa terluka jika mengenalku, Aku pergi dulu," Baekhyun berniat pergi tapi suara Jongin menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu!" seru Jongin saat melihat Baekhyun akan beranjak dari sana.

Kretak

"Huwaaaa!"

Gdebug!

"Aww," ringisnya seraya memegangi pantatnya yang ngilu akibat menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Krik Krik

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, mereka seketika terbengong mendapati Baekhyun jatuh dari atas pohon dengan tidak elitnya. Padahal tadi ia sudab sok keren begitu.

"A-apa apaan ini? bukankah kau?"

"Siapa namja culun ini?"

"Hahaha Halo!" ya ampun malunya itu loh. Mau terlihat keren malah gagal gara-gara ranting sialan yang patah tak tau waktu.

"Bukankah itu seragam SMA Korea? apakah kau murid sekolah itu?" Jelas sekali tatapan itu, Jongin sangat tak menyukai anak SMA Korea.

"Ermm emm begini," padahal tadi ia ingin pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak, kenapa malah jadi begini? benar-benar deh.

"Dia anak SMA Korea? memangnya ada ya di SMA itu anak culun begini?"

Doeng

Sekarang Baekhyun berhasil menghancurkan imaje SMA terelit di Korea dimata teman-teman lamanya.

'Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu aku masih Jjang kalian, dasar bodoh!' gerutunya dalam hati saat teman-temannya mengatainya culun.

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan info itu kepada kami? apa kau punya teman dekat disini?" tanya Jongin seraya menatap Baekhyun curiga.

Greb

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan mu! sebaiknya kalian mundur dari pertempuran malam ini!" pintanya seraya memegang lengan Jongin.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jongin menepis tangan Baekhyun dengn kasar hingga membuat namja mungil itu terjerembab di tanah.

"Aghh!"

"Maaf ya, tapi aku tak bisa mempercayai omongan anak SMA korea," ucapnya seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termenung di tanah.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

'Kalau begini aku bisa gila, dengan tampang seperti ini orang-orang tak menganggapku, mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya jalan,' putus Baekhyun kemudian.

000

"Jadi ada yang bersembunyi selain mereka?" tanya Jongin seraya mengintip d ibalik semak-semak.

"Aku tak melihat ada orang lain selain mereka," gumam namja disebelahnya seraya mengintip di balik lunang kecil teropong yang dipegangnya.

"Tak ada yang bersembunyi, lawan kita hanya anak SMA Jinha," imbuhnya kemudian.

"Hemm sudah kuduga, anak culun itu membohongi kita, kalau begitu ayo kita kesana dan habisi anak-anak SMA Jinha," Jongin pun mengerahkan anak buahnya mendekati anak-anak SMA Jinha yang berkumbul dibelakang gedung apartemen XX itu.

Pertarungan sengit pun tak terelakkan lagi. Anak SMA Kangwoo tampak menyerang dengan bringas. Satu lawan satu sampai tak berapa lama kemudian hasilnya mulai terlihat, banyak anak-anak dari SMA Jinha yang telah tumbang. Tentu itu membuat mereka semakin yakin bahwa mereka akan memang sebentar lagi.

"Anak SMA Jinha benar-benar, mereka lemah sekali, kurasa kita bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dalam setengah jam," ucap Jongin dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hehh ini baru permulaan saja," ucap salah satu anak SMA Jinha yang berdiri tak jauh dari Jongin.

"APA?"

Namja itu mengangkat tangannya keatas, dalam sekejap Jongin dan teman-temannya sudah berada dalam lingkaran neraka.

"APA-APAAN INI?" sekarang kalau sudah begini, mau tak mau ia harua percaya kalau semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar adanya.

"Hahaha! aku datang untuk balas dendam atas perbuatan mu 3 bulan yang lalu,"

Itu suara Jjang SMA Shinbi yang kini berdiri di hadapan Jongin. Oh sungguh malang nasib Jongin, padahal itu berbuatan Baekhyun, tapi ia yang menanggungnya.

"Chh, Jjang SMA Shinbi?" decaknya seraya menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan sengit.

"Apa mereka benar anak SMA Shinbi?" ucap mereka tak percaya. Tampang anak SMA Shinbi sanangar-sangar terutama Jjangnya.

"Kalian tak ada waktu aku mengawasi area ini? dari mana kalian datang?" tanya namja pemegang teropong yang tadi mengawasi bersana Jongin.

"Tentu saja kau tak melihat kami, kami bersembunyi di Basement tadi," jawab Jjang SMA Shinbi seraya menunjukan smiknya.

"B-bagaimana mungkin?" gumam mereka tak percaya.

"Ini saatnya balas dendam, sekarang saatnya kita habisi anak-anak SMA Kangwoo!"

Dalam sekejap keadaan menjadi berbalik, SMA Kangwoo kalah telak dan menyisakan 3 orang yang masih bersiaga termasuk Jongin.

"Aku salah, kita akan segera kalah,"

"Kurang ajar, pengecut ini menyerang kita dengan 2 kali lipat orang," umpat Jongin kesal.

"Kekeke aku telah memimpikan saat ini, aku akan balas dendam dengan memotong kepalamu!" Jjang SMA Shinbi itu mengayunkan pedang bambunya kearah Jongin.

"Whaaaa!" Jongin hanya bisa pasrah ketika tak memungkinkan untuknya menghindar.

Krak!

"Huh?" Ada bunyi patahan namun itu bukan leher Jongin, melainkan pedang bambu yang terpotong menjadi dua.

"K-kayunya patah?" ucap Jjang SMA Shinbi terkejut.

"Siapa orang ini?"

"Dari mana dia datang?"

"Dasar bocah sialan! Kau mau mati ya!" ucap Jjang itu marah. Tapi kepalan tangannya berhenti di udara ketika matanya terpaku pada paras ayu Baekhyun.

"Hwaaa!"

"C-cantik sekali, siapa dia?" Jongin sekalipun bahkan ikut terpesona melihatnya.

"Jangan terlihat senang begitu, aku datang kesini bukan untuk menghibur kalian," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum miring. Tapi yan mereka lihat bukanlah senyum miring, melainkan senyum manis nan memabukan hingga membuat pipi mereka bersemu merah.

"Aku kesini untuk menghajar kalian! Hiyaaa!"

Duagh

Baekhyun memulai penyerangannya dengan menendang dada salah satu anak SMA Shinbi yang tak jauh darinya.

"Argh!"

Duag

Dug

Brugh

"A-apa?" seorang namja nampak bergetar ketakutan saat Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Bangun, kau lebih suka kupermalukan dulu baru ku habisi? atau kuhabisi sekarang juga?" masalahnya Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan tersenyum manis. Laksana madu yang mengandung racun.

"K-kenapa kalian hanya berdiri disana, cepat hajar mereka!" seru namaj itu seraya mengalihkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun.

Buagh

Dug

Duagh

"Fufh!" Baekhyu langsung menyeka keringat didahinya ketika mereka semua tumbang dan meninggalakan decak kagum anak-anak SMA Kangwoo.

"K-keren!" gumam Jongin penuh kekaguman.

"Seorang yeoja menghabisi orang sebanyak itu?"

"A-aku tak percaya ini?"

"Dan dia cantik sekali,"

'Kurang ajar, kenapa mereka memandangiku dengan tatapan seperti itu, mereka sudah gila, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang,' gumam Baekhyun begitu menyadari tatapan memuja yang teman-temannya lancarkan.

"Waspada lah!" seru Baekhyun seraya beranjak dari sana.

"Byun Baekhyun! kau Byun Baekhyun kan?" seru Jongin dan itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Baekhyun.

"K-kau mengenalku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejutnya.

TBC

Sekian dulu ya. Terima kasih kalian sudah setia review T3T. Kurang panjang ya? maaf yaaa

Garingnya? sebenarnya cerita aslinya nggak garing, hanya saja akunya aja yang kurang bisa mengemasnya hehe peace,

Buat yang nungguin momen Baek jadi cewek, chap" depan bakalan lebih banyak lagi, dan kisah baek semakin manis, asin, asem, pahit, nano-nano pokoknya.

Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

'Apa ingatannya tentang ku sudah kembali?' iner Baekhyun dalam hati. Jika itu benar, maka itu adalah berita yang membahagiakan bagi Baekhyun.

Greb

"Mengenalimu? tentu saja aku mengenali wajah cantikmu!" ucap Jongin seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan binar penuh keterpesonaan.

"Huh?"

"Kau pernah kan mendatangiku sepulang sekolah?"

"Ah!"

Seketika ingatan saat pertama kali Chanyeol menghapus ingatan orang-orang terbayang di benaknya. Ia memang pernah mendatangi Jongin waktu itu.

"Oh! haha waktu itu ya," Harapan Baekhyun tentang ingatan Jongin yang kembali harus pupus begitu saja. Padahal tadi ia sudah berharap.

Greb

"Aku tau kau mau bilang apa," tak ayal pelukan Jongin tiba-tiba mampu membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Sungguh Jongin itu berani sekali, sepertinya dia punha banyak nyawa berani memeluknya seperti ini.

"Aku mengerti perasaan cintamu padaku, dan aku menerimanya, jadi mulai hari ini kau adalah yeojachinguku,"

Ctak

Muncul perempatan di pelipis Baekhyun, beraninya Jongin memeluknya dan mengatakan itu padanya. Rupanya Jongin memang sudah tak sayang nyawanya sendiri.

"Wow! jadi begitu ya?"

"Aku iri pada Jjang,"

"wajah yang cantik, tubuh yang indah, pintar berkelahi lagi, sangat sempurna untuk dijadikan yeojachingu,"

Ctak

Telinga Baekhyun semakin panas mendengar ucapan teman-teman lamanya itu.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

BUAGH

"Auch!" pekik Jongin ketika Baekhyun melayangkan tinjuannya di perutnya.

"KALAU KAU TERUS BICARA SEMBARANGAN, KAU AKAN KUHABISI SEPERTI ORANG-ORANG TADI!" ancamnya seraya mencengkeram kerah baju Jongin.

"Ehehe a-aku cuma bercanda, t-tak mungkin namja sepertiku punya yeojachingu sepertimu," ucap Jongin seraya melindungi wajahnya. Tentu ia tak mau Baekhyun melayangkan pukulanya lagi di wajah tampannya.

"Apa?"

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah ratu SMA Kangwoo," Tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu, Jongin menobatkan Baekhyun sebagai ratu untuk sekolahnya dan mendapat persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau terus bicara ngelantur sih!" rasanya Baekhyun semakin gemas saja pada Jongin. Dulu waktu dia menjadi Jjang, Jonginlah yang menobatkannya dan sekarang tanpa persetujuannya lagi namja itu kembali menobatkannya menjadi ratu SMA Kangwoo.

"Ehh?" Baekhyun tak tau harus berlaku seperti apa ketika Jongin dan teman-temannya bersimpuh dihadapannya seolah dia benar seorang ratu.

"Byun Baekhyun-nim,"

"Pemimpin sekolah kami,"

"Maskot kami,"

"Kau adalah bidadari kami,"

Oke ucapan terakhir temannya itu benar-benar terdengar menggelikan. Baekhyun bahkan ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Huhh," desahnya seraya memijit pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Ia harus menemukan cara agar bisa kabur dari sana. Pikir, pikir, pikir dan Aha! Baekhyun menemukan ide untuk mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya.

"Wuaaah! ADA RED VELVET!" Seru Baekhyun seraya menunjuk di belakang mereka dengan mata berbinar.

"Eh?"

"Benarkah?"

"Mana?"

"Mana?"

"Tak ada siapa-siapa?" gumam Jongin kecewa. Lalu ketika ia memutar kepalanya kembali Baekhyun sudah hilang tanpa jejak. Akal bulus Baekhyun berjalan dengan sempurna.

0

0

0

"Huft, harusnya aku langsung pergi tadi, ya sudah lah, sebaiknya aku kembali keasrama sekarang," gumamnya seraya menghampiri salah satu kursi di taman itu.

'Sedih sekali rasanya, padahal baru kemarin aku masih Jjang mereka, bahkan kami sudah sering bermain bersama,' memang menyedihkan saat kau kehilangan teman-teman terbaikmu yang biasanya menemani dalam susah sedih.

"Loh! perasaan aku tadi menaruh seragam dan kaca mataku disini tadi," pekiknya panik saat tak mendapati kantung plastik berisi seragamnya itu dibalik kursi taman itu.

"Apa ini yang ku cari?"

Suara seseorang mengejutkan Baekhyun. Di lihatnya orang itu tengah menyodorkan kantung plastik hitam kearah Baekhyun.

"Eh? k-kalian!" Pekik nya terkejut saat mendapati Irene nememukan kantung plastiknya.

"Nih!" Irene pun menyodorkan kantung itu dengan senyum miring yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Tentu hal itu membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menerimanya.

"Tidak! i-itu bukan punyaku," sangkalnya seraya melambaikan tangannya panik.

"Bukankah ini kaca mata dan seragam yang kau cari tadi?" tanya Irene seraya menunjukan smiknya.

"B-bukan itu bukan punyaku," mana mungkin Baekhyun mengakuinya. Bisa-bisa penyamarannya terbongkar begitu saja didepan Irene.

"Kami sudah mengikutimu dari sekolah," ucap Zelo seraya tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Kami sudah tau rahasiamu Byun Baekhyun," ucap Irene seraya menunjukan seringaiannya.

Deg

"Kau mengikutiku? kenapa?" lutut Baekhyun terasa lemas seketika. Ia sudah tersudut dan tak bisa mengelak lagi. Bagaimana bisa penyamarannya terbongkar secepat ini?

"Aku menyelidikinya dan menemukan fakta kalau Byun Baekhie tak pernah ada di dunia,"

"Karena Kau adalah Byun Baekhie!" tambah Zelo seraya menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

Deg

"EEHHH?" seketika Baekhyun menatap Zelo dengan tatapan horor.

'Mereka tau rahasiaku, mereka tau aku yeoja,' gumam Baekhyun miris.

"B-bukan, a-aku kan namja," sekali lagi Baekhyun mengancamnya dan berharap duo Bae itu percaya padanya.

"Heh, kau memakai wig saat beraksi sebagai Byun Baekhie kan? mengaku saja!" ucap Irene seraya tersenyum miring. Ah, sepertinya Baekhyun harus lega dengan itu, karena itu artinya Irene belum mengetahui kalau saat ini dia adalah yeoja.

"Aku penasaran kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajah cantikmu di balik kaca mata konyolmu itu," ucap Zelo seraya memicingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya tak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan karena wajahku yang seperti yeoja," ucapnya bohong seraya memijit tengkuknya. Mau bagaimana lagi, tak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa alasan sesungguhnya kenapa dia menyamar karena bersembunyi dari Yifan. Tentu ia tak sebodoh itu membongkar semuanya.

"Yah, kurasa masuk akal, akupun mengakui kecantikanmu itu," syukurlah, sepertinya Zelo mempercayai ucapannya barusan.

"Benar juga, mereka pasti tak akan menyangka kalau kau ini namja," ucap Irene membenarkan.

"Jadi kalian sekarang tau alasan kenapa aku memakai kacamata itu kan? Jadi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa mengenai ini, kumohon!" pintanya seraya menatap duo Bae itu oenuh harap.

"Permintaan heh? kalau kau mengabulkan permintaanku aku akan pura-pura tak melihatnya," Irene mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan dan tersenyum miring di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Melihat wajah kalut Baekhyun, Irene segera menyampaikan permintaannya.

"Jadilah Byun Baekhie sekali lagi dan bertemulah dengan Sehun"

"APA! T-tapi kenapa?" Tentu ia terkejut mendengar permintaan Irene. Ia tak tau maksud Irene sebenarnya. Untuk apa lagi dia menemui Sehun. Bukankah Irene tak senang kalau ia bersama Sehun.

"Kalau tak menemuinya, dia akan menghabiskan waktu untuk mencarimu terus," Tentu yang di katakan Zelo barusan memang benar adanya. Bahkan tadi saat di sekolah Sehun datang kekelasnya dan meminta nomor telepon Byun Baekhyun.

"Kurasa Kau adalah cinta pertamanya," sambung Zelo kemudian.

"Bertemulah dengannya dan buat dia menyerah pada Byun Baekhie," pinta Irene seraya tersenyum miring.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang yang sejujurnya saja kalau aku ini namja?" Bukankah lebih baik jujur. Mungkin dengan begitu, setelah Sehun tau kalau dia adalah namja, Sehun akan menyerah dengan sendirinya.

"Emm," Irene seperti tengah mempertimbangkan pendapat Baekhyun.

"Kurasa itu tak bisa! Ada kemungkinan, meskipun kau namja, dia akan tetap menyukaimu," Oh! Zelo itu penganut kaum pelangi atau apa, kenapa sampai berpendapat begitu.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! itu tak mungkin!" protes Baekhyun seraya menatap Zelo tak suka.

"Mungkin saja," gumam Irene menyetujui pendapat saudaranya.

"Kenapa kau malah setuju dengannya sih?" Tentu Baekhyun kesal saat Irene malah setuju dengan pendapat saudara kembarnya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin setuju dengan saudaraku ini, tapi kau harusnya sadar kalau wajahmu ini terlalu cantik, bahkan Park bersaudara-"

"Kau bercanda? kenapa tiba-tiba menyinggung Park bersaudara," ayolah, harusnya Irene tau kalau Park bersaudara itu adalah hal yang sensitif bagi Baekhyun saat ini. Terutama Park yang berinisial C itu. Mengingat namja itu membuat pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah tanpa ia sadari.

"Huh! kalau kau tak mau Sehun menjadi homo, kau harus menemuinya dan membereskan masalah ini," ucap Irene seraya menyodorkan wig panjang itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Uhh!" Baekhyun tak mengira ia akan mengenakan lagi benda yang kini berada di tangannya. Dengan ogah-ogahan akhirnya Baekhyun pun mengenakan wig itu di depan duo Bae itu.

"Wow! tak disangka ternyata Byun Baekhie adalah seorang namja, padahal kecantikan dan kharisma yang dimilikinya itu sempurna," timbul decak kagum dari mulut Zelo begitu melihat wig itu sudah melekat sempurna pada kepala Baekhyun. Sekarang ia semakin yakin kalau Baekhyun adalah Byun Baekhie.

"A-aku ini namja tulen tau!" proternya saat mendengar ucapan Zelo, ayolah, Baekhyun itu paling benci dikatai cantik. Sementara Zelo sendiri hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya.

"Sehun akan tiba sebenatar lagi, jadi bersiaplah!" ucap Irene seraya mengotak atik ponsel di tangannya.

'Meskipun mereka tak tau aku ini yeoja, tapi kenapa masalah jadi semakin rumit begini?' inernya dalam hati dengan raut wajah sendu.

000

Sementara itu di Red Club, Yifan tampak duduk seorang diri dan termenung memandangi botol-botol minuman beralkohol itu. Bahkan saat ada yeoja yang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berdansa, namja itu tak menghiraukannya malah berlalu pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tentu hal itu meninggalakan tanda tanya besar dibenak mereka.

"Yifan-nim mau pergi kemana?" seru Hyunbin saat melihat kepergian Yifan.

"Aku ingin pergi sendiri, jangan ikuti aku!"

Setelahnya Hyunbin hanya terdiam sampai punggung Yifan menghilang dibalik pintu Klub.

"Kenapa Yifan-nim marah-marah lagi?"

"Mungkin dia memikirkan yeoja itu lagi,"

"Bukan, itu pasti karena namja sialan itu," ucap Hyunbin seraya mengeraskan rahangnya. Sungguh, saat ini ia semakin muak dengan keberadaan Baekhyun di antara mereka. Sejak Baekhyun bergabung, rasanya sikap Yifan terhadap mereka sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. mereka lebih sering diacuhkan sementara Yifan sendiri lebih memilj mengandalkan Baekhyun.

"Siapa?" tanya teman Hyunbin seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun, kurasa dia melarikan diri," Jawabnya seraua memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa? Bukankah dia sedang dalam hukuman?"

"Anak itu cari mati rupanya,"

"Heh, anak ingusan itu, apakah dia masih hidup besok?" Hyunbin pun menunjukan smiknya ketika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun esok hari.

0

0

'Byun Baekhyun! beraninya kau melawanku, aku tak akan mengampunimu! saat kau kutemukan, habislah kau!' gumam Yifan seraya mengeraskan rahangnya.

000

"Be-baekhie!"

Sehun tampak baru datang dengan nafas yang tersengkal.

"Ah! Sehun?"

"Aku tak percaya ini, awalnya aku ragu saat Irene bilang akan mempertemukan kita," andai Sehun tau kalau Irene melakukan ini dengan maksud tertentu. Dan bisa jadi ini adalah bagian dari strategi baru Irene untuk mendapatkan Sehun.

"Aku dengar darinya kalau kau mencari-cari ku?" tanya Baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis.

"Benar, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan," "Apa?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, aku menyukaimu, tolong beri aku kesempatan," pintanya seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Baekhyun pura-pura terkejut seolah ucapan Sehun barusan diluar dugaannya.

"Aku tak sedang memintamu menjadi yeojachinguku, aku hanya meminta izinmu untuk menjadi temanmu,"

'Aduh bagaimana ini? kenapa masalahnya semakin tak terkendali begini, dia tak mau melepasku, apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. Tentu ia tak keberatan menjadi teman Sehun, tapi kalau ia harus menjadi Byun Baekhie, rasanya sangat tak mungkin. Karena hal itu akan menjadikan masalahnya semakin rumit dan berkepanjangan.

'Sepertinya aku harus memintanya dengan kasar untuk melupakanku,'

"Sepertinya kau salah paham," Ekspresi Baekhyun seketika berubah menjadi datar.

"Apa?"

"Aku pura-pura menjadi yeojachingumu karena Baekhyun memohon padaku, kau pikir orang sepertimu pantas untukku? kau hanyalah bocah ingusan bagiku," Wow! kata-kata yang lumayan kejam. Kalau dalam keadaan normal, tentu Baekhyun tak akan pernah mau mengatakan itu pada Sehun yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara itu.

"Apa?" Seketika mata Sehun membulat sempurna.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya dari Baekhyun? aku ini tak suka hubungan yang serius, jadi lebih baik kau melupakanku saja," ucapnya seraya mengangkat dadunya angkuh dan menunjukan senyum miringnya.

'Sepertinya Sehun cukup terguncang, Maafkan aku Sehun, ini demi kebaikanmu,' gumamnya dengan penuh sesal saat melihat wajah terkejut Sehun.

"Aku tak peduli!" seru Sehun seraya merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat.

"Apa?"

"Aku tak peduli kau menganggapku seperti apa, aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu," taukah kau Sehun? kekeras kepalaan mu itu akan semakin menyulitkan Baekhyun.

Push

"Dasar bodoh!" serunya seraya mendorong dada Sehun menjauh darinya.

"Apa untungnya menjadi temanku? kecuali kalau kau mau menjadi budakku," ucapnya dengan wajah kesal. Menghadapi orang yang keras kepala itu memang menyusahkan.

"Baiklah, aku mau menjadi budakmu,"

Ctak

"A-apa?" Muncul perempatan dipelipis Baekhyun. Oh sungguh, menghadapai kekeras kepalaan Sehun benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Ia baru tau Sehun yang sedang jatuh cinta akan semenyebalkan ini.

"Ya, aku rela menjadi budakmu, aku tak peduli berapa lamanya, asalkan bisa bertemu denganmu setiap waktu," ucap Sehun seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"KETEMU! Rupanya kau di sini Byun Bae-"

Deg

Itu suara Yifan yang entah datang dari mana, yang pasti ia baru saja melompat turun dari atas pohon. Katakanlah namja itu berhasil menemukan Baekhyun dengan mengandalkan instingnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Kau?" Yifan tampak membulatkan matanya ketika di depannya kini bukan Baekhyun lah yang didapatinya melainkan Byun Baekhie yeoja yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya.

'Aduh kenapa ada Yifan disini sih?' Seketika Baekhyun dilanda kepanikan saat mendapati Yifan yang muncul di hadapannya pada waktu yang tak tepat.

"Baekhie apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Enmm dia-"

"Byun Baekhie! kau Byun Baekhie!" seru Yifan seraya menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

'Aduh bagaimana ini, orang ini pasti akan membunuhku, lebih baik aku melarikan diri saja,' Baekhyun pun cepat -cepat mengambil langkah lebar untuk melarikan diri.

Namun nyatanya tak semudah itu ketika Yifan yang dihadapinya. Namja itu melingkarkan tangannya diperut Baekhyun, menahan yang lebih kecil agar tak melarikan diri.

"Mau kemana kau hem?" tanyanya seraya menunjukan smiknya ketika ia berhasil menangkap Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir akan melarikan diri dengan mudah setelah pertemuan terakhir?" seringain mengerikan tercetak jelas di sudut bibir Yifan.

"L-lepaskan aku," Baekhyun berusaha berontak, tapi apa daya Yifan lebih kuat darinya.

'Kenapa dia kuat sekali sih,' gerutunya dalam hati saat tak berhasil melarikan diri.

Greb

"Park Yifan! kau tak dengar ya kalau Baekhie memintamu melepasnya?"

Itu suara Sehun yang tenangah mencengkeram bahu Yifan.

Buagh!

Sebuah pukulan keras melayang di wajah Yifan dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun lepas dari rengkuhannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan Baekhie?" tanya Sehun menunjukan kekhawatirannya.

"Iya," jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Oh Sehun! beraninya kau memukulku! aku akan membunuhmu!"

Yifan marah, sangat marah ketika Sehun yang hanya manusia biasa berani memukul wajahnya. Emosinya langsung tersulut tanpa dan segera mendekati objek kemarahannya itu.

Greb

"Argh!" Sakit, itulah yang Sehun rasakan ketika tangan Yifan mengerat dilehernya.

"Hentikan!"

'Sehun dalam bahaya!' pekik Baekhyun panik. Ia harus menemukan cara untuk menghentikan Yifan.

"Argh!"

Greb

"Maafkan aku Yifan," ucapnya seraya memeluk namja jangkung itu dari belakang. Sementara yang dipeluk terlihat terkejut dan membulatkan matanya.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu! mulai sekarang aku tak akan bermain-main dengan namja lain," rengeknya semakin mendekap punggung Yifan erat.

"Apa? sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?" Yifan terlalu terkejut sampai tak sadar kalau tangannya yang semula mencekik leher Sehun terlepas begitu saja.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Sehun tamapak terbatuk-batuk setelah Yifan melepasnya.

"Kau marah padaku kan? mulai sekarang aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta," sengeknya dengan wajah memelas seolah Yifan memang marah padanya. Katakan saja Baekhyun sukses menjadi yeoja jalang sekarang. Bukankah aktingnya sukses? sepertinya ia berbakat menjadi artist.

Blush

Entah mengapa tatapan memelas yang Baekhyun tunjukan terlihat begitu manis di mata Yifan. Hingga tanpa disadarinya pipinya sudah bersemu merah.

"Baekhie? apa hubunganmu denganya?" tanya Sehun yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Memangnya kau tak bisa melihat? dia ini namjachinguku," ucapnya seraya mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Apa?" tentu Sehun terkejut mendapat jawaban tak terduga dari Baekhyun. Bahkan Yifan sekalipun ikut terkejut karenanya.

"Yifan marah karena aku selalu bermain-main dengan namja lain, tapi dia pantas marah karena aku meninggalkan orang yang kusukai dan bermain-main dengan manja lain," ucapnya penuh sesal.

"K-kau," Yifan langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang bergelayutan di lengan kanannya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berkata seperti itu, sementara mereka bahkan baru bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya saat ini.

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun, dia adalah satu-satunya bagiku, dan aku baru menyadarinya," ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis. Tak peduli bagaimana reaksi Yifan, Baekhyun terpaksa harus melakukan itu agar Sehun menyerah.

Setelah itu Baekhyun membawa Yifan pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap kepergiannya dengan luka yang mendalam.

'Kuharap Sehun akan menyerah,' harapnya dalam hati.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai didekat mobil Yifan yang terparkir di pinggiran taman.

"A-aku-" Baekhyun mulai panik ketika Yifan membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Kau mau masuk ke mobil seperti manusia atau aku akan menyeretmu seperti anjing," sebuah ancaman yang sedikit menyeramkan dan mampu mambuat Baekhyun tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Chh!" decaknya seraya memasuki mobil Yifan.

'Orang ini, kemana dia akan membawaku pergi?'

Didalam mobil yang sudah melaju kencang itu, keduanya tampak terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

'Apa dia akan membunuhku di tengah hutan?' Sketika bayangan menyeramkan tentang Yifan yang membawa dua bilah pisau terlintas di benaknya. Hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mobil itu telah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah dan Yifan sudah keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu.

"Ini salah satu rumahku, ikuti aku!"

"Kau sudah gila kalau menyangka aku akan menurutimu!" sekali pembangkang tetap saja pembangkang. Mana mau Baekhyun mengikuti namja br*ngs*k seperti Yifan.

"Agh!" pekiknya saat rantai yang Yifan lemparkan sudah melilit tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau kau tak akan bisa kabur dengan mudah?" ucapnya seraya menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Lepaskan aku! aaaa!" serunya ketika Yifan mengapit tubuhnya diketiak dan menyeretnya memasuki rumahnya.

Begitu sampai dikamarnya Yifan segera menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun diatas ranjang.

"Agh! A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mulai panik ketika melihat Yifan tengah melepas baju yang dikenannya.

"Kau bilang aku namjachingumu kan?" ucapnya seraya melepas kain terakhir yang melekat pada tubuh bagian atasnya. Tubuh Yifan terlihat proporsional untuk ukuran anak SMA, meskipun absnya belum tercetak sempurna, namun tetap saja mampu membuat Baekhyun sedikit iri melihatnya.

"Kalau kita berpacaran, tidur bersama adalah hal yang normal kan?" Ucapan Yifan barusan mampu membuat Baekhyun merinding seketika. Kata-katanya begitu vulgar dan belum pantas diucapkan oleh anak SMA.

"J-jangan bercanda ya! s-siapa yang bilang kalau kita pacaran?" ucap Baekhyun panik.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku kan? dan kau juga bilang mau melakukan apapun yang kuminta, ya kan?"

Baekhyun sungguh tak menyangka kalau kebohongannya malah membawanya pada situasi yang tak menguntungkan seperti ini. Matanya pun bergulir kesana kemari mencari celah agar dia bisa kabur.

"Sebenarnya aku bermaksud membunuhmu, tapi melihat kau begitu manis, lebih baik kau kujadikan yeojachinguku saja," ucap Yifan seraya merangkak mendekati Baekhyun.

"A-pa kau bilang?" Baekhyun terus beringsut mundur seiring Yifan yang merangkak mendekatinya.

'Dasar Br*ngs*k! apa dia serius? akan kulawan dia tak peduli jika aku harus mati sekalipun,'

"Kau salah paham," Baekhyun cepat-ceapt turun dari ranjang ketika melihat celah disisi ranjang yang lain. Tapi baru saja kakinya menyentuh lantai, Yifan sudah lebih dulu menangkapnya dengan melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Ahh!"

Brug

Yifan menghempaskan tubuhnya sekali lagi dan menahan tangannya di atas kepala.

"Emmmmppmm,"

Yifan meraup bibirnya tanpa peringatan. Baekhyun berusaha berontak. Kakinya menendang kesana kemari berharap itu akan membuatnya melepaskan diri.

"Emmpp Emmm,"

Tak ada pilihan lain, Baekhyun pun segera menggigit bibir Yifan kuat sebagai bentuk perlawanannya. Dan benar saja, cara itu berhasil, bahkan Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya seketika.

"Beraninya kau menggingit bibirku!"

Plak

Seketika pipi Yifan berpaling kekiri akibat tamparan yang Baekhyun layangkan.

"Aku tak benar-benar menyukaimu! aku mengatakan itu supaya kau tak membunuh siapapun!" surunya seraya menatap Yifan sengit.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Dasar ideot! apa kau pikir aku akan menyukai namja br*ngs*k sepertimu!"

Aura menyeramkan menguar dari tubuh Yifan. Cukup, emosinya seketika tersulut oleh mulut pedas Baekhyun. Dalam sekejap Yifan kembali membanting Baekhyun dan memenjarakannya dibawah kukuhannya.

"Aku tak peduli! kau sudah mempermainkanku berkali-kali! kau pikir kali ini aku akan diam saja?!" Marah, Yifan sungguh marah sekarang.

"Argh! lepaskan aku!"

Yifan mencekiknya, kakinya meronta dan kakinya menendang kesegala arah. Tapi tangan Yifan masih belum mau melepaskan lehernya. Sakit, itu yang ia rasakan ketika Yifan menekannya semakin kuat.

"Kau tak bisa melawan kekuatanku! rasakan akibat dari mempermainkanku!" Seringaian menyeramkan tergambar jelas diwajah Yifan.

"Dhasarh Brhengsekh! apa yang kau lakukhanhh!" Tangan Baekhyun memukul lemah pinggang Yifan. Namja itu terlalu kuat hingga Baekhyun tak berdaya melawannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membuatmu menjadi yeoja sejati hari ini," pisiknya teat ditelinga sebelah kiri Baekhyun.

'Aku tak mau!' Ia tak mengangka nasibnya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Lepaskan dia Park Yifan!"

Itu suara Chanyeol, pangeran berkuda putih milik(?) Baekhyun. Malaikat penolong yang telah berjanji akan melindunginya.

"Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku?" ucapnya dengan geram menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Chan-"

'Uhh lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak cepat,' Selalu seperti ini tiap kali Chanyeol muncul di depannya. Mungkin benar adanya kalau dia telah jatuh hati pada namja tampan itu.

"Selalu mengurusi urusan orang lain, kau tak tau privasi ya?" sindirnya seraya memicingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Urusan yang berhubungan dengan yeojachinguku adalah urusanku?" jawabnya enteng.

"Apa? apa kau bilang?" lelucon macam apa yang sedang Chanyeol coba mainkan? bahkan Yifan ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Tentu Yifan jelas tau orang dingin macam apa Chanyeol itu.

"Aku bilang dia adalah yeojachinguku,"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Baekhyun tengah meringkuk diatas ranjang merasakan sakit didadanya seorang diri. Suara nafasnya tersengar memburu dan sedikit berat.

"Hah hah," Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Bahkan wig yang ia pakai sudah terlepas entah kemana, Ia semakin meringkuk di atas ranjang memegangi dadanya yang semakin meradang. Ia tak tau apa yang dirasakan ya kini, tapi seperti ada sesuatu tengah berusaha mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Haha ini pertama kalinya Park Chanyeol bicara seperti itu,"

Bahkan mereka seolah tak mempedulikan keberadaan Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya belum menyadari keadaan Baekhyun yang memprihatinkan. Mereka masih sibuk bersitegang dengan ego masing-masing.

"Tapi itu tak penting, aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang ku mau!" Masih suara Yifan dengan seluruh egonya yang tinggi.

"Dari dulu aku selalu memberimu apa yang kau mau, meskipun itu awalnya adalah milikku! tapi kali ini aku tak bisa memberikannya padamu!"

"Kau ini! aku tak akan mengalah padamu sekalipun aku harus membunuhmu!" masih dengan egonya yang tinggi Yifan mana mau mengalah.

"Mengharukan sekali dua pangeran berebut untuk memilikiku?"

Saat ini Baekhyun dengan tingkah jalang yang kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya, berdiri dengan anggun di atas ranjang dengan seyuman yang membuat setiap yeoja tergoda bila melihatnya.

"Jangan salah sangka! aku ini hanya menganggapmu mainanku! tak lebih!" sangal Yifan seraya berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menatapnya tajam.

Greb

Baekhyun tampak tak mempedulikan ucapan Yifan, ia malah menangkup dagu Yifan dan mengamati wajah tampan itu dengan begitu dekat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" seketika pipi Yifan memerah karena wajah Baekhyun yang begitu dekat.

"Aku sudah tau kau jatuh cinta padaku, kau sudah menjadi budakku,"

Lagi-lagi tingkah jalang Baekhyun semakin menjadi mana kala tangan itu mengusap lembut pipi Yifan.

"A-apa kau bilang? kurang ajar-, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Tangannya terulur berusaha menyerang Baekhyun. Tapi yeoja itu terlalu lincah dalam setiap gerakannya, refleknya menghindari serangan Yifan begitu cepat dan tepat.

"Hentikan!" pinta Chanyeol seraya menahan bahu Yifan.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Nyatanya Yifan telah dikuasai emosi dan kembali menginginkan Baekhyun mati di tangannya.

"Aku baru saja mendapat ide bagus untuk bermain-main,"

Suara itu terdengar begitu manis dan manja sampai berhasil mengalihkan perhatian dua namja itu.

"Apa?"

"Kalian akan bertarung sampai mati, lalu yang menang akan mendapat hadiah sepesial dariku,"

Sisi manisnya hilang dalam sekejap ketika itu tergantikan lagi oleh sisi jalangnya. Bagaimana bisa tanpa tau malu yeoja itu membuka baju. Dua Park bersaudara itu pun seketika membulatkan matanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Aku akan memberikan diriku seutuhnya, Bagaimana menurut kalian?" kedua tangannya direntangkan dan mempertontonkan tubuh indahnya.

'Kenapa tadi dia tak mau?' Sesungguhnya Yifan mulai bingung dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang berubah-ubah itu. Kadang sok jual mahal, kadang-kadang agresif seperti jalang murahan.

"Kau suka bermain-main ya?" senyum miring pun kembali menguasai bibir Yifan.

Tak tahan dengan itu Chanyeol bergegas mendekati Baekhyun dan menampar pipi mulus itu dengan keras.

Plak

Baekhyun sempat tertegun ketika mendapat tamparan keras dari Chanyeol.

"Kau adalah wanita yang sangat berharga, jadi berhentilah merendahkan dirimu sendiri," ucap Chanyeol seraya melilitkan selembar selimut pada tubuh Baekhyun.

Dengan santai Baekhyun pun meletakkan lengannya di bahu Chanyeol nyaris mengalung di leher tegas itu.

"Apa kau melakukan ini karena merasa bersalah telah menghisap darahku?"

"Menghisap darahmu?" Yifan cukup terkejut mengetahui hal itu. Seharusnya seorang vampire tak diperbolehkan meminum darah vampire lain.

"Iya, lalu aku menghisap darahnya juga," ucapnya seraya mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda! vampire level rendah tak bisa menerima darah dari vampire level tinggi,"

"Benarkah? aku menghisap darahnya dengan mudah kok," ucapnya seraya menelusuri leher Chanyeol dengan ujung hidungnya.

"TAK MUNGKIN! kami berdua adalah vampire dengan level yang sangat tinggi! satu-satunya vampire dengan level yang lebih tinggi dari kami adalah ayah kami sendiri!"

"Apa harus kubuktikan dulu? Lihat saja apakah aku bisa menghisap darahmu atau tidak?" perpindahannya begitu cepat dan kini ia sudah berada di depan Yifan. Tangannya terulur menyentuh ringan lengan Yifan.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Mulut berkata 'Jangan' tapi mata menatap mata indah Baekhyun. Itulah kesalahan terbesar saat berhadapan terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Karena mata itu seperti memiliki magnet yang mampu mengikat seseorang dalam sekali tatap.

Baekhyun mendekatkan taringnya di lengan kekar itu dengan smik yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"HENTIKAN! pinta Chanyeol serya menggenggam bahu telanjang Baekhyun .

"Minum saja darahku," pintanya kemudian seraya menyodorkan tangannya sendiri.

Tak ayal apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol mengundang tawa bagi Baekhyun sendiri.

"Haha kalian berdua berada di level yang sama, jadi itu sama saja bagiku," ucapnya seraya meraih lengan Chanyeol dan menacapkan taringnya di pergelangan tangan.

Sungguh Yifan bahkan masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, Didepannya kini Baekhyun menghisap darah Chanyeol dengan begitu rakus seolah ingin menghisapnya hingga tandas.

'Apa dia sudah gila membiarkan vampire lain meminum darahnya? apa dia tak tau apa artinya itu? itu berarti dia setuju menjadi budaknya,'

Sungguh Yifan tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa namja itu membiarkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

"Haha darah vampire level tinggi memang sangat nikmat, aku jadi ketagihan," kekehnya setelah ia selesai meminim darah Chanyeol.

"Hoam, aku capek," rengeknya seraya bersandar di dada Chanyeol. Karena memang selalu seperti itu, setelah Baekhyun meminum darah Chanyeol, matanya akan terasa berat, kemudian ia akan terjatuh di pelukan Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Hemm ayo kita pulang," ucapnya seraua membopong Baekhyun ala pengantin.

Set

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya," tak disangka sebelumnya, Yifan kini mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun begitu saja dan memanggulnya seperti memanggul karung beras.

"Tak bisa! Berikan padaku Yifan!" seru Chanyeol panik dan berusaha mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun kembali, tapi ia lengah dan mendapat tendangan telak diperutnya. Tubuhnya pun terpental jauh hingga menabrak dinding.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, darahmu baru saja dihidap, kau tak mungkin menghalangiku dengan kondisi seperti itu," ucap Yifan seraya menaikan sudut bibirnya.

Setelah itu Yifan membawa Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya.

"Tunggu!"

Chanyeol berusaha mengejarnya, tapi terlambat, Yifan sudah membawa Baekhyun pergi dengan mobilnya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Chanyeol berusaha mengejarnya dengan memompat dari pohon ke pohon. Tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit, ia pun terpeleset dan jatuh kebawah.

"Chanyeol-nim!" Jongdae cepat-cepat menghampiri Chanyeol dan membantunya berdiri.

"Apa Baekhyun menghisap darahmu lagi?" melihat wajah pucat Chanyeol membuat Jongdae sedikit khawatir. Tentu ia sudah bisa menduga, memang akan selalu begini tiap Baekhyun menghidap darahnya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, yang lebih menghawatirkan, Yifan telah menangkap Baekhyun," ucapnya seraya merintih pelan memegangi kepalanya.

"Hah? benarkah?"

Berita yang sedikit mengejutkan bagi Jongdae sendiri.

"Aku harus mengejarnya!"

"Kondisi anda tak memungkinkan, anda bahakan tak bisa melompat, sebaiknya kita tunggu sampai kondisi anda membaik sebelum mengejar Yifan-nim,"

Chanyeol sadar, kalau yang dikatakan oleh Jongdae ada benarnya. Kalau ia memaksakan diri mungkin ia akan berakhir mati di tangan Yifan. Saat ini ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Yifan tak melakukan apa-apa pada Baekhyun.

"Dia akan berubah menjadi Byun Baekhyun karena tadi dia sudah meminum darahku?"

000

Sementara itu di tempat Yifan berada, namja itu membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang king size miliknya.

"Dia tidur lelap sekali, Hei!" jarinya yang nakal mencolek-colek pipi Baekhyun pelan. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Chh! padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, jika Chanyeol tak datang tadi, mungkin darahku yang dihidap olehnya,"

Diamatinya wajh cantik yang masih terlelap itu dengan begitu teliti. Bulu matanya panjang, hidung bangir, kulitnya begitu putih dan mulus, tak lupa bibir merah menggoda itu.

"Begitu melihat matanya aku merasa sudah menjadi budaknya dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, tapi ini bukan pertama kalinya," gumamnya seraya mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

"Anak sialan itu! Byun Baekhyun, saat bertemu dengannya aku juga tak bisa melakuan apa-apa saat dia menghisap darahku," tangannya mengepal dan rahangnya mengeras saat mengingat Baekhyun (versi namja culun) menghisap darahnya. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Baekhyun yang tertidur.

"Byun Baekhie, dia sepupu anak sialan itu kan? pasti ada semacam rahasia di keluarga mereka, TUNGGU DULU! Baekhyun kan yatim piatu, bagaimana mungkin dia masih memiliki sepupu!" Seketika mata Yifan melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu. Terlalu banyak misteri pada diri Baekhyun yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"Heh menarik sekali, sepertinya ada rahasia besar dibaliknya, misteri yang menyenangkan," gumamnya seraya mengunggingkan senyum yang mengerikan.

000

"Baekhyun!"

Canyeol duduk di tepi ranjang dan memanggilnya.

"Huh? Chanyeol?"

Mata Baekhyun yang semula terlelap kini terbuka lebar. Hal pertama kali yang dilihatnya ketika terbangun dari tidurnya adalah wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu, aku khawatir sekali," bisiknya seraya menatap Baekhyun lekat.

Baekhyun masih dilanda kebingungan saat melihat Chanyeol ada di depannya seorang diri.

"Kau sangat berharga bagiku, aku mencintaimu," bisik Chanyeol seraya merengkuh tibuh mungil itu dalam dekapan yang begitu hangat.

"Aku senang sekali, apa buktinya kalau kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya manja seraya mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol mesra.

"Bukti?"

"Aku mau jantungmu," ucap Baekhyun seraya menancapkan sebilah belati kedada Chanyeol.

000

"KYAAAAA!" nafas Baekhyun memburu ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi yang dialaminya terasa begitu nyata. Bagaiman bisa ia didalam mimpinya begitu kejam sampai tega menghunuskan belati ditangannya kedada Chanyeol.

'Chanyeol, kenapa aku bermimpi membunuhnya?'

"Bahkan cara bangunmu pun menarik ya?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun tampak terkejut ketika mendapati Yifan ada di depannya dengan

senyum yang menyebalkan membingkai wajahnya.

"KYAA! K-kenapa kau-" Baekhyun reflek turun dari ranjang dan tak menyadari selimut yang semula melilit tubuhnya tertinggal di atas ranjang.

Yifan? jangan tanya bagaiman terkejutnya ia. Matanya melotot dan menatap horor pemandangan di depannya. Baekhyun berdiri menghadap kearahnya dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupinya.

"KYAA! kenapa aku telanjang," ia cepat-cepat menarik selimut itu dan kembali membungkus tubuhnya.

"A-apa hidupku sudah berakhir?" Gumamnya lirih seraya memeluk luturnya sendiri didalm selimut.

"Apanya yang berakhir?" tanya Yifan seraya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa kesucianku sudah-" Baekhyun termangu tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan nyaris seperti yeoja yang habis direnggut paksa keperawanannya.

"Huh?"

Yifan masih menunjukkan tampang bodohnya berusaha mencerna apa yang Baekhyun maksud.

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!"

Duagh!

Kepala Yifan mendarat dilantai sementara kakinya masih berada di atas ranjang. Rupanya tendangan Baekhyun pada wajahnya tak maun-main.

"DASAR YEOJA SIALAN," Tentu Yifan marah. Iapun segera bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. Tanpa diduga Baekhyun kembali menyerangnya. Lebih tepatnya menjambak rambutnya dan mengangkangi tubuhnya.

"KEMBALIKAN KESUCIANKU! DASAR BR*NGS*K!"

Dijambaknya rambut Yifan dengan kuat. Baekhyun yang sedang marah sungguh menakutkan. Seperti kucing liar yang belum dijinakkan.

"AW! lepaskan argh!" Tapi Baekhyun tetap enggan melepasnya dan semakin mengencangkan jambakannya dan semakin bernafsu mencabut rambut Yifan dari kepalanya.

"KAU INI BAGAIMANA SIH! CHANYEOL KAN DATANG DAN MENGHENTIKANKU!"

"Chanyeol?" tampang Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Sungguh ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Terakhir yang ia ingat saat Yifan memaksakan kehendaknya mencium bibirnya penuh nafsu.

Melihat Baekhyun yang sudah berhenti, ia segera menepis tangan mungil itu dari kepalanya dan beringsut mundur.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Chanyeol datang?" gumamnya dengan kebingungan yang terlihat jelas.

"Bagaimana kau tak ingat! kau melepas bajumu didepan kami berdua dan bilang akan menyerahkan dirimu sebagai hadiah bagi yang paling kuat diantara kami berdua!"

"APA? aku melakukan itu?"

"Kau bahkan menghisap darah Chanyeol!"

"Lagi?" gumamnya lirih seraya melebarkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa ia melakuakan hal menyeramkan itu lagi pada Chanyeol, pada orang yang dicintainya.

"Bagaiman mungkin kau tak mengingatnya?" kali ini Yifan memberanikan diri mendekati Baekhyun yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Itu bukan aku! aku selalu lupa ketika berubah menjadi gila seperti ini!" sangkalnya dengan panik.

"Gila?" Yifan sunguh tak mengerti 'Gila,' yang Baekhyun maksud.

"Aku tak tau bagaimana menyebutnya, tapi kadang aku berubah menjadi gila, itu terjadi setelah aku menjadi vampire,"

"Menjadi Vampire? jadi kau sebenarny-"

Dok Dok dok

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan menggangguku!" seru Yifan pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Yifan-nim, kami dari senat!"

"Senat?"

"A-apa kau punya baju yang bisa ku pinjam?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah panik. Tentu ia malu ketika menyadari belum mengenakan apapun. Apa yang akan dipikirkan tamu Yifan nati terhadapnya.

"Ada dilemari diruangan itu, ada gaun malam, pakai saja itu," jawab Yifan seraya menunjuk ruangan yang ada diujung kamarnya.

"Ada keperluan apa sampai kalian mencariku kesini?" tanyanya saat mendapati ada dua orang namja dewasa bersetelan jas dan berkacamata hitam ada didepan kamarnya.

"Kami mencari yeoja yang anda bawa kesini,"

"Apa?"

TBC

Wow, lumayan panjang dan masih dengan bahasa yang sama, acak acak acak acak acak! yei!.

Seperti biasa, Terima kasih banyak reader-nim setia My Boyfriend is A Vampire. Terima kasihh sudah setia review.

Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Kami ditugaskan untuk membunuhnya,"

Keterkejutan jelas mewarnai wajah Yifan saat ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, dan siapa sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun itu sampai-sampai kedua utusan senat ini ditugaskan untuk mencari dan membunuhnya.

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan yang letaknya di ujung kamar Yifan, Baekhyun baru saja selesai mengenakan pakaian yang dipinjamnya dari Yifan.

"Aku benar-benar melepas bajuku di depan mereka berdua ya? Aduh kenapa aku sampai melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu sih?" gumamnya seraya tersipu malu. Tak bisa terbayangkan seperti apa, pasti kelakuannya sungguh memalukan. Lalu bagaimana kalau bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol nanti? mungkin dia tak akan sanggup untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya.

Srak

Suara pintu dibuka, ia pun segera memutar tubuhnya. Di depannya kini ada dua orang berpakaian formal dengan pedang panjang ditangannya.

"Siapa kalian?" tentu ia menjadi was-was saat mendapati dua orang itu seperti akan menyerangnya.

"Itu dia!"

"Akhirnya kita menemukannya!"

Baekhyun tak mengerti apa maksud dua orang ini. Tapi ia yakin kalau dua orang ini berbahaya untuknya.

"Kami disini untuk menghabisimu!"

"APA?" benar dugaannya. Nyatanya sekarang ia memang berada dalam bahaya.

"Ini adalah pedang khusus untuk membunuh vampire aku akan menghabisimu dengan sekali tebas!" ucap orang asing itu seraya mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Baekhyun.

"HUWAAA!" Baekhyun segera menghindar saat orang-orang itu berusaha menyerangnya. Ia tak merasa berbuat salah, tapi kenapa dua orang ini menyerangnya? yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah sikap waspada dan menghindari setiap serangan yang mereka layangkan padanya.

'Gerakan mereka cepat sekali, sial!' Umpatnya dalam hati. Ia sampai kewalahan menghadapi kegesitan dua orang itu.

Belum juga ia sempat mengambil nafas, tapi dua orang itu sudah kembali menyerangnya. Tapi tanpa diduga Yifan datang dan merebut pedang itu dengan rantai panjang yang ia lemparnya.

Crak

"YIFAN-NIM?" pekik mereka saat pedang itu berhasil direbut dari tangan salah satunya.

"Aku tak mengizinkan kalian membunuh tamuku!"

Baekhyun tak mengira Yifan akan membelanya seperti itu. Tentu ia harus bersyukur karenanya.

"Kami kesini atas perintah langsung dari Senat,"

"Perintah Senat sama pentingnya dengan perintah Yunho-nim,"

"Kalau kalian berniat membunuhnya, beritahu aku alasannya!" Benar yang dikatakan Yifan. Tentu harus ada alasan kenapa Baekhyun harus sampai di bunuh.

'Perintah senat? Mereka bicara apa sih?' Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Itu, Karena yeoja itu ancaman bagi kaum Vampire!" Seru orang itu seraya menunjuk kearah Baekhyun yang tengah berlindung di balik tubuh Yifan.

"Apa karena dia bisa menghisap darahku?" Tanya Yifan seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, dia bukan hanya ancaman bagi anda dan Chanyeol-nim, tapi juga ancaman bagi Yunho-nim,"

Tak ayal ucapan orang itu membuat Yifan maupun Baekhyun terkejut karenanya. Apakah benar yeoja secantik Baekhyun bisa se-membahayakan itu? Tentu Yifan meragu.

Sementara Baekhyun tentu saja tak terima atas tuduhan yang orang itu layangkan terhadapnya. Ia merasa tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan seperti yang dituduhkan.

"Mana mungkin! Kapan aku pernah membahayakan mereka!" Serunya tak terima.

"Yifan-nim tolong jangan halangi kami," pinta keduanya dan bersiap untuk menyerang Baekhyun kembali.

'Yeoja ini merupakan ancaman bagi aku, Chanyeol dan Appa kami?' Terlihat keraguan di wajah Yifan saat ia mengamati wajah gelisah Baekhyun yang siap melarikan diri itu.

'Sial! Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh kalau terus berada disini,' ia pun bergegas melarikan diri dengan melewati kedua orang itu. Namun sayangnya ia kalah cepat, salah satunya sudah menghadangnya terlebih dahulu di depan pintu.

"Mau kemana kau!"

"Ah!"

"MATI KAU!" Pasrah, itulah yang Baekhyun lakukan saat orang itu kembali melayangkan pedangnya dengan cepat.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkannya mati ditanganmu!"

"YIFAN-NIM!"

Yifan menolongnya lagi dengan menggendongnya ala pengantin. Sementara Baekhyun terlihat masih syok dan hanya terdiam berada dalam dekapan Yifan.

"Jangan menghalangi kami Yifan-nim!"

Tentu mereka kesal saat lagi-lagi Yifan menggagalkan aksinya. Padahal kalau Yifan tak menolong Baekhyun tadi, mungkin nyawa yeoja itu sudah melayang di tangan mereka.

"Apa asyiknya membunuh dia sekarang?" jawab Yifan seraya menatap datar dua orang itu.

"Kalau begitu kami tak akan sungkan lagi pada Yifan-nim,"

"Perintah senat tak dapat diganggu gugat!"

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu! Turunkan aku!" Baekhyun mulai berontak meminta Yifan menurunkannya. Kekeras kepalaannya kambuh tak tau waktu.

"JANGAN BERONTAK!" Yifan meninggikan suaranya guna memperingatakan Baekhyun. Tantu saja ia kesal menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Baekhyun yang kambuh tak tau situasi ini. Ia pun segera mengeratkan dekapannya agar tubuh Baekhyun tak lepas dari gendongannya.

"Agh!" pekik Baekhyun saat Yifan seperti meremas lengannya kuat. Tanpa diduga Yifan membawanya mendekati jendela kaca besar itu.

Kretak

Pyarr

Jendela kaca itu hancur dalamm sekejap, dan Yifan berdiri diatasnya.

"Kejar saja kalau kalian bisa!"

"APA?"

"KYAAA!" pekik Baekhyun saat Yifan membawanya terjun bebas tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu. Ia merasa akan mati saja, tubuhnya melayang seperti nyawanya akan dicabut saat itu juga.

Sungguh tak terduga, Yifan mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna. Senyum kemenangan pun tersungging di bibirnya mengejek dua orang yang tengah mengintip dari jendela apartemennya.

"Sial! Kita tak bisa melompat dari lantai 20 ini terlalu tinggi!"

"Yifan-nim tak mungkin menyerahkan yeoja itu, mari kembali dan melaporkannya pada senat,"

0

0

Setelah cukup jauh dari sana, nyatanya Baekhyun masih mencengkeram erat baju Yifan. Sepertinya ia masih syok setelah dibawa terjun dari lantai 20. Tapi perasaan itu hilang dalam sekejap saat Yifan tanpa berperasaan melepaskan tubuhnya begitu saja.

Brug

"Memangnya mau sampai kapan kau mau ku gendong heh?"

"KYAA! Aww!"

Sekali kejam tetap saja kejam. Baekhyun sampai mengumpat dalam hatinya. Setidaknya bisa kan? Yifan menurunkannya perlahan, tak perlu membantingnya seperti itu hingga membuat pantatnya nyeri.

"Tadi itu berbahaya sekali! Bisa-bisa umurku berkurang 10 tahun karenamu!" Hardiknya seraya menatap Yifam kesal. Ia pun segera bangkit sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang ikut terasa nyeri.

"Lebih baik umurmu berkurang dari pada langsung mati disana kan?" ucapnya dengan smik yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Kejam, ya itulah Yifan, memang begitulah tabiatnya selama ini.

"Apa?"

"Orang-orang tadi adalah pembunuh khusus yang diutus senat, sangat mudah bagi mereka untuk membunuhmu!" Ucap Yifan dengan raut wajah serius.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Bukankah kau benci padaku?" Tanyanya seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikimu?" Bisiknya seraya memegang bahu Baekhyun. Tak lupa smik yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Blush

"APA?" Tak ayal perkataan Yifan barusan mampu membuat pipinya bersemu.

"Ini kali pertamanya aku merasakan seperti ini pada seorang yeoja, aku terus memikirkanmu dan tak bisa melupakanmu," wajah Yifan terlalu dekat nyaris hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Kalau dilihat dari dekat seperti ini wajah Yifan memang tampan.

"Begitu ya?" Tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa saat Yifan mengatakan itu. Alih-alih Baekhyun malah menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang aneh seraya menjauhkan dirinya.

"Dan satu hal lagi, karena Chanyeol juga menyukaimu,"

"APA?" Hello, tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut, mana mungkin Chanyeol yang dingin itu menyukainya kan? Tapi sekalipun tak percaya, tetap saja pipinya bersemu merah, bahkan lebih merah dari yang tadi.

"Orang itu benar-benar menyukaimu," Yifan kembali menunjukan wajah seriusnya saat mengatakan itu.

"Tak mungkin! Chanyeol tak mungkin menyukaiku!"

"Chanyeol membiarkanmu menghisap darahnya, itu artinya dia rela menjadi budakmu," tentu reaksi Baekhyun mengundang kekehan geli di bibir Yifan.

"APA?"

"Pembunuh tadi akan segera datang, pergilah terlebih dahulu!"

"Apa? Kau membiarkanku pergi?" sungguh aneh memang. Bukankah Yifan berniat memilikinya? lalu kenapa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja?

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menahanmu, tapi senat akan terus mengawasiku,"

"K-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," tak mau tau lebih jauh, Baekhyun pun bergegas pergi dari sana sebelum Yifan membuat pipinya semakin merah.

Greb

"Tunggu dulu!" Yifan menahan tangannya dan memutar tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Ada ap-"

Cup

Mengejutkan, Yifan sudah menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan dibibirnya hingga membuat bola mata Baekhyun nyaris melompat keluar.

"APA YANG KAU LALUKAN?" Serunya seraya memghapus bekas kecupan Yifan di bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Tentu ia terkejut saat Yifan melakukan itu. Padahal kalau saja dia ingat, biasanya dialah yang suka mencuri ciuman dari Yifan saat ia dalam keadaan tak sadar.

"Aku menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini dari pada saat kau menjadi yeoja gila," ucapnya seraya mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang masih bersemu merah. Mungkin seperti itu lah tipe yeoja yang Yifan inginkan. Yeoja yang suka berontak dan sulit untuk di dapatkan. Bukankah menjinakkan kuda liar lebih menantang?

"Berhati-hatilah orang-orang dari senat itu pasti akan terus memburumu," ucapnya memperingatkan seraya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan lembut. Tak lupa juga senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"J-jangan khawatir," Baekhyun pun bergegas pergi dari sana sebelum Yifan membuat pipinya semakin merah lebih dari ini.

'Aku tak bisa apa-apa sekarang, tapi suatu saat aku akan merebut yeoja itu dari sisimu Chanyeol, karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilikinya,' gumamnya seraya menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

000

Cklek

"Apa Chanyeol ada di dalam?" Tanyanya saat Jongdae baru saja membuka pintu utama rumah Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kudengar kau ditangkap oleh Yifan-nim?" Tanya Jongdae seraya mengeryitkan alisnya. Tentu saja ia bingung saat mendapati Baekhyun ada di depannya.

"Aku hampir saja dibunuh oleh pembunuh dari utusan senat," adunya seraya menghela nafas.

"Utusan senat?" Jongdae terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku tak tau kenapa, tapi mereka diutus untuk membunuhku,"

Jongdae pun memutuskan membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam.

"Masuklah dulu,"

"Chanyeol apa dia tak apa-apa?"

"Dia sedang istirahat, kondisinya sangat lemah sekarang, karena kau telah menghisap darahnya,"

Deg

Baekhun jadi merasa bersalah karenanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia bahkan tak ingat apapun dan tak tau kapan ia menghisap darah Chanyeol.

Diamatinya wajah terlelap itu, begitu pucat dan lemah. Tentu Baekhyun sedih melihatnya, kalau boleh memilih tentu dia tak akan mau menghisap darah namja yang diam-diam dicintainya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saat dia menjadi gila, dia bahkan lupa pada dirinya sendiri dan tak ingat apapaun setelahnya.

"Kondisinya bisa lebih baik kalau saja dia menghisap darah seseorang, meskipun begitu, dibutuhkan 2-3 hari untuk memulihkan kondisinya seperti semula, karena dia sangat lemah sekarang,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jongdae meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol yang masih terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

"Ini semua karena aku," wajah murung terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah cantik itu. Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat Chanyeol yang tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur berniat menyentuh wajah tampan itu. Tapi niatnya urung saat ia melihat pergelangan tangannya, ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Ya darah, kalau Chanyeol meminum darah seseorang ia akan segera membaik kan? itu berarti darahnya tentu bisa memulihkan Chanyeol kan?

Segera diraihnya pisau yang ada di atas meja, tak menunggu lama ia segera menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"Uhh!" Perih, tapi ia harus melakukannya demi Chanyeol. Segera diulurkan pergelangan tangannya di atas mulut Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka terbuka. Perlahan darahnya pun menetes memasuki mulut namja itu perlahan.

Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol terbuka dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pekiknya seraya menatap Baekhyun tajam. Tentu ia terkejut saat merasakan ada darah yang memasuki rongga mulutnya.

"Cepat hisap lagi, aku ingin mengembalikan darah yang sudah kuhisap darimu!" pintanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah Chanyeol.

Greb

"Jangan lakukan hal-hal seperti ini lagi! aku tak membutuhkan darahmu!" Ucapnya seraya menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu jangan biarkan aku meminum darahmu lagi! Yeoja yang haus akan darahmu itu bukan aku! Kalau sampai aku berubah menjadi monster itu lagi, maka bunuhlah aku! Kalau kau membiarkanku hidup? Aku akan menjadi ancaman bagi kau, Yifan dan Appa mu" Baekhyun marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri. Tentu ia tak mau lagi kalau sampai melukai orang yang dicintainya untuk seterusnya. Bukankah lebih baik dia mati saja? Baekhyun pun segera menundukan kepalanya sendu.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya!"

Tak ayal ucapan Chanyeol mempu mengalihkan tatapan Baekhyun kembali pada namja didepannya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu!"

"APA?"

Terkejut? Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengatakannya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, aku tak akan bisa membunuhmu, karena itu aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati!" ucapnya seraya menangkup pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun tak mengira kalau ia akan mendengar itu langsung dari bibir Chanyeol.

Kemudian Chanyeol segera merengkuhnya dan mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Baekhyun pun segera menyamankan dirinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu. Nyaman dan hangat, itulah yang dirasakannya saat lengan kekar itu mendekapnya.

'Chanyeol benar-benar menyukaiku,' Pipinya bersemu merah. Senyum manis pun tersungging dibibirnya.

0

0

Tok tok tok

"Chanyeol-nim apa anda sudah bangun?"

Namun tak ada suara yang menjawab seruannya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Jongdae pun memutuskan masuk kedalam karena pintu kamar itu tak terkunci.

'Sepertinya dia masih tidur,'

Tapi kemudian pemandangan di depannya membuatnya tertegun. Chanyeol masih tertidur dengan Baekhyun berada dalam dekapannya. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka dan tak terduga.

"Huhh? K-kepala pelayan? I-ini aku-"

Baekhyun tak tau harus mengatakan apa, ia pun segera beranjak dan turun dari ranjang itu dengan perlahan agar tak membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidur dengan Chanyeol-nim?"

"Tidak tidak! Aku hanya tertidur saja di sini, kami tak melakukan apa-apa!" Ucapnya panik dengan wajah yang merah sempurna.

"Jadi kau tidur dengannya?"

Baekhyun pun terpaksa menganggukan kepalanya dan segera menundukan dalam guna menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Tapi aku hanya tidur saja, hanya itu saja," ucapnya masih dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

'Tadi malam Chanyeol memelukku saat ia tidur, kurasa aku tidur juga,' gumamnya tak yakin.

"Sapu tangan itu?" tanya Jongdae seraya menunjuk sapu tangan di pergelangan Baekhyun.

"Oh! Itu semalam Chanyeol-"

Ingatan tentang semalam bersama Chanyeol pun terlintas seketika.

-Flashback-

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi," pinta Chanyeol seraya melilit pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, jadi kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang kau lakukan, aku yang bertanggung jawab, jadi jangan khawatir," bisiknya seraya menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan menatapnya lekat.

"Baiklah," jawabnya pasrah seraya membalas menatap Chanyeol tak kalah lembut.

-Flashback End-

'Aku tak tau sebelumnya, rasanya dilindungi dan dicintai seperti apa,' inernya dalam hati.

"Jadi seperti ini ya rasanya menjadi seorang yeoja?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Huh?" Tak ayal apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan mengundang keterkejutan bagi Jongdae.

"B-bukan apa-apa, aku hanya baru merasakan keuntungan menjadi yeoja," ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Jawaban Baekhyun semakin membuat Jongdae tertegun. Ia hanya mampu terdiam dan menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Aku tak ingin merusak suasana hatimu, tapi jangan pernah melepaskan kostum namja mu mulai sekarang," ucap Jongdae mengingatkan seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Huh? kenapa?"

"Aku baru saja mencari tahu dan memang benar senat mengirim perintah untuk membunuh mu, aku rasa mereka hanya mengetahui sosok yeoja mu saja, jadi lebih baik kau memakai kostum namja saja untuk seterusnya,"

Seketika senyum di wajah Baekhyun perlahan menghilang. Kebahagiaannya yang baru sebentar ia dapatkan terpaksa ia kesampingkan.

"Tapi aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku saat aku berubah menjadi yeoja gila itu,"

"Masalah itu sebaiknya kau diskusikan dengan Chanyeol-nim, mohon ikut aku untuk mengganti kostum mu,"

Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun mengikuti Jongdae dengan mengekori di belakangnya.

Tak berapa lama Baekhyun sudah kembali dengan seragam sekolah dan tampang cupunya setelah Jongdae kembali memotong rambutnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan mobil diluar,"

"Baiklah aku akan kesana sebentar lagi, aku ingin melihat Chanyeol sebentar,"

"Aku akan menunggu di luar,"

0

0

'Melihatnya tidur begitu nyenyak, sepertinya dia sangat lelah, ini karena aku menghisap darahnya,' ucapnya sendu seraya melepas kacamatanya.

'Chanyeol menyukaiku, aku masih tak percaya ini,' imbuhnya kemudian dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Deg deg deg

Dengan hati yang berdebar diapun segera melihat keadaan, melihat kearah pintu kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang mengamatinya. Saat ini Baekhyun persis seperti seseorang yang ingin mencuri sesuatu.

"Karena tak ada yang melihatnya-"

Cup

'Aku menyukaimu Chanyeol,' gumamnya dalam hati dengan bibir yang menempel sempurna diatas bibir Chanyeol. Nyatanya Baekhyun memanglah seorang pencuri, pencuri ciuman dari seorang pangeran tampan yang masih terlelap.

"Tolong jangan masuk Seulgi-nim!"

Deg

Dengan panik Baekhyun cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera mengenakan kacamatanya kembali.

"KAU!" Tuding Seulgi saat Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya.

"Kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu," ucap Baekhyun kikuk seraya memijit tengkuknya. Ia harap Seulgi tak melihat perbuatan nistanya tadi.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menghentikan Seulgi-nim, karena dia sangat pemaksa," ucap Jongdae penuh sesal.

"Kau? Byun Baekhyun kan? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Seulgi penuh selidik.

"Be-begini-"

"Chanyeol-nim dan Baekhyun-nim adalah sahabat baik, dia berkunjung kemari karena menjenguk Chanyeol-nim yang sedang sakit,"

"I-iya aku kesini untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun kikuk. Ia sangat bersyukur ada Jongdae yang membantunya.

"APA MUNGKIN MEREKA BERDUA HANYA SAHABAT? APA SAHABAT BISA BERCIUMAN? TERLEBIH MEREKA BERDUA ADALAH LAKI-LAKI!"

Jleger

Rupanya Yeoja itu tau perbuatan nistanya yang mencuri sebuah ciuman dari Chanyeol.

"A-apa?" Pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sementara itu tatapan horor Jongdae layangkan kearah Baekhyun. Jangan lupa pipinya juga yang ikut memerah. Ia tak tau kalau Baekhyun seberani itu.

"Aku sudah bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan mereka?" Ucap Seulgi seraya memicingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Ini semua salah paham! Kami tak punya hubungan seperti itu," sangkal Baekhyun seraya menggenggam tangan Seulgi.

Plak

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku!"

Tak

Baekhyun sampai terhuyung saat Seulgi menamparnya dengan keras sampai-sampai kacamatanya terjatuh kelantai.

"SEBELUM KAU DATANG, CHANYEOL MASIH NORMAL-NORMAL SAJA, TAPI SETEAH KAU DATANG CHANYEOL MENJADI-"

"Tolong tenangkan dirimu Seulgi-nim,"

"K-KAU!" Terkejut, itulah yang Seulgi rasakan saat ini, saat mendapati Baekhyun ada di depannya dan tanpa kaca mata konyol yang biasa dikenakannya.

"Kau kan yang muncul di hutan sekolah waktu itu! Orang yang tiba-tiba datang dan memukul Chanyeol itu kau kan?" Hardiknya seraya menunjuk wajah Baekhyun. Benar saja, pertama kali mereka bertemu memang di hutan sekolah, saat pertama kali ia dimintai tolong oleh Sehun untuk menjadi yeojachingu pura-puranya.

"Huh?"

Baekhyun tak tau harus mrnanggapinya apa saat melihat yeoja didepannya tengah berai-api.

Greb

"ITU BENAR, KAU KAN YANG MULAI MENGGODA CHANYEOL SEJAK ITU DENGAN WAJAH CANTIKMU?"

Tanpa berperasaan Seulgi menarik kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan keras demi melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"M-menggoda? Apasih yang kau bicarakan?" Sakit, pipinya sungguh sakit sekarang, ia yakin bekasnya akan memerah karena tarikan yeoja itu tak main-main hingga membuat pipinya nyaris melar rasanya.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGGODA CHANYEOL DENGAN WAJAH CANTIKMU YANG SEPERTI YEOJA ITU!

Plak Plak

Setelah melepaskan pipi Baekhyun yang sudah memerah, dengan kejamnya yeoja itu menyerangnya lagi demgn memukuli kepala Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Baekhyun merasakan kemarahan seorang Yeoja. Benar-benar menyeramkan dan brutal.

Cras

"Ahh!"

Tanpa di duga kuku-kuku panjang Seulgi menggores pipi mulus Baekhyun hingga mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Seulgi-nim! Jangan begitu!" Pinta Jongdae seraya menahan tangan Seulgi yang ingin menyerang Baekhyun lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?"

Rupanya keributan yang mereka timbulkan membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya.

"Chanyeol!" Seulgi pun segera menghampiri Chanyeol yang kini terduduk di rajangnya.

"Anda sudah bangun Chanyeol-nim?" Jongdae pun ikut menghampiri Chanyeol.

"A-aduduh, aww!"

Pekikan kesakitan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol dari Seulgi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" tentu Chanyeol marah saat melihat pipi Baekhyun sampai berdarah seperti itu. Jelas ia tau, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Seulgi.

"Sadarlah Chanyeol! Dia itu namja! Bisa-bisanya kau bermain-main dengan seorang namja, kau kan seharusnya cepat-cepat mencari pengantin untuk menjadi ahli waris!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau hanya bosan dan bermain-main dengan namja itu kan? Kau tak benar-benar menyukai namja itu kan? Iya kan?"

Tapi Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kenapa tak menjawab? Bilang padaku, Kau tak benar-benar menyukainya kan?"

Tanpa sadar air mata Seulgi sudah menetes.

"Bagaimana kalau ku bilang aku benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun?" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum miring.

"APA?" Seketika mata Seulgi membulat sempurna. Bahkan Jongdae ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN! Chanyeol mungkin belum benar-benar sembuh, dia hanya bicara ngelantur, kami tak mungkin punya hubungan seperti itu!" Seru Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah.

Greb.

"Itu tak benar," alih-alih membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah memeluk pinggangnya dan menariknya hingga terduduk dipangkuan namja itu.

"Huh?"

"Kita berdua memang mempunyai hubungan yang spesial," tangan Chanyeol naik keatas dan mendekap tubuh Baekhyun lebih erat.

"KENAPA KAU-"

Cup

Siapa yang menyangka Chanyeol akan menciumnya didepan kedua orang ini. Matanya bahkan nyaris melompat keluar.

"Ahh," nyawa Baekhyun seperti baru saja ditarik keluar. Ini kali pertama Chanyeol menciumnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku mencintai Baekhyun, aku tak peduli dengan ahli warisku, dan aku tak takut dengan omongan orang lain, apa kau masih mau mengejar-ngejar ku terus?" Tatapan tak suka pun Chanyeol layangkan pada Seulgi.

Brak

Seulgi bergegas pergi dari sana tanpa mengatakan apapun terlebih dahulu.

"Seulgi-nim!" Seru Jongdae seraya mengejar Seulgi. Tentu ia khawatir dengan yeoja itu. Jelas ia tau kalau yeoja itu benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol dengan tulus. Meskipun begitu ia tetap menghargai perasaan Chanyeol.

"K-kau tak bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja!" Hardik Baekhyun seraya mengacungkan jarinya wajah Chanyeol setelah dia menjauh dari namja itu.

"Aku tak peduli!" Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke atas ranjang.

"Aku hanya berkata jujur tadi, aku memang tak ingin menjadi ahli waris, orang-orang terus menunjukku dan memperhatikanku seolah aku ini tontonan, aku hanya menginginkanmu," ucapnya tanpa beban seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"C-canyeol?" Baekhyun tak mengira kalau ucapan Chanyeol tadi sungguh-sungguh.

Sementara itu diluar Jongdae tengah mengejar Seulgi yang terus berlari.

"Seulgi-nim! Aku akan mengantar anda ke mobil!"

Tak disangka Seulgi mau menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya kearah Jongdae. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, air mata yeoja itu sudah berderai tiada henti.

"S-seulgi-nim?"

"Aku sudah menyukai Chanyeol sejak kami masih kecil, aku tak peduli Chanyeol menjadi ahli waris atau tidak, a-aku hanya ingin Chanyeol menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya,"

Sungguh yeoja yang malang, cintanya begitu tulus namun sayang Chanyeol tak melihat itu.

"Bukankah anda pernah bilang kalau cinta akan semakin kuat kalau diterpa halangan?" Ucap Jongdae mengingatkan sekaligus berusaha menenangkan yeoja malang itu.

"Cintaku semakin kuat meskipun Chanyeol selalu menolakku, tapi sekarang situasinya sudah berbeda,"

"Ah iya," Jongdae sendiri terlihat bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri, kau tak perlu mengantarku!" ia memutar tubuhnya ceapt dan pergi begitu saja.

'Chanyeol-nim yang selalu menggunakan kepala dingin dalam menyelesaikan masalah, sekarang bertingkah gegabah seperti Yifan-nim,' iner Jongdae dalam hati seraya menatap punggung Seulgi yang semakin menjauh.

'Aku jadi takut pada Baekhyun, dia bisa merubah Chanyeol-nim seperti itu,' ucapnya seraya menegadah keatas dimana letak kamar Chanyeol berada.

TBC

Krik-krik bunyi jangkrik:

(Ini sekolah campuran yang sepertiga muridnya adalah Vampire)

Tentang Baekhyun:

( **Pertama:** Baekhyun versi cowok dalam keadaan normal dan sadar)

( **Kedua:** Baekhyun versi cewek dengan rambut pendek karena rambutnya dipotong oleh jongdae, disini gendernya masih cewek waktu dia sekolah atau Menyamar saat disekolah)

( **ketiga:** Baekhyun versi cewek rambut panjang dalam keadaan sadar dan normal., suka memanjang sendiri terjadi kalau dia mendapat tekanan ringan)

( **keempat:** Baekhyuh rambut panjang dalam keadaan tak sadar, berubah jadi cewek nakal, agresif, penggoda, wajahnya cenderung lebih cantik, tatapan mata memikat, lebih kuat, terjadi kalau tekanan ya terlalu berat, dia kehilangan dirinya sendiri) **masih misterus apa penyebabnya.**

Setelah Baekhyuun kembali ke versi **ketiga** dia akan lupa apa yang dilakukannya saat menjadi versi **Keempat,** dan akan menjadi versi **kedua** kalau Jongdae sudah memotong rambutnya, disini baek masih cewek)

( **S** eingatku selama baek menjadi vampire ia hanya pernah berubah menjadi cowok itu sekali yaitu saat pertama kali dia dibawa kerumah Chanyeol, waktu Chan ingin menarik kain perbannya tapi tak jadi soalnya baek keburu bangun)

Itu saja, kali aja ada yang bingung dengan pemilihan kata-kataku yang kurang tepat.

Hwaaaaa terima kasih banyak, akhirnya yang review nggak hanya 3 reader setia saja, nambah beberapa makasih yaaaa.

Sekian dulu, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

'Aku tak terbiasa dengan pemikiran seorang yeoja, sama seperti aku yang belum terbiasa dengan tubuh yeoja ini, tapi aku lebih bahagia seperti ini,'

Terlalu sibuk menikmati perasaan bahagianya, sampai-sampai ia tak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Dug

"Ahh! M-maaf!"

'Aduh kenapa orang-orang ini lagi sih?' Moodnya hancur seketika, ketika yang baru saja membentur dahinya adalah dada bidang Hyunbin.

"Kau datang kesekolah dengan selamat? Apa yang terjadi? Kupikir Yifan-nim sudah menghabisimu!"

"Huhh?"

Baekhyun bingung ketika Hyunbin tiba-tiba berteriak padanya dan membawa Yifan di dalamnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat Hyunbin seperti terkejut melihatnya hadir di sekolah?

"Kau mengingkari janji bertemu dengan Yifan-nim," Seolah tau apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan, Hyunbin pun mejelaskannya.

"Sombong sekali kau meninggalkan tuanmu, padahal kau hanya budak!" ucap Donghoo salah satu teman Hyunbin yang tak mau kalah.

'EHH? AKU BARU MENYADARINYA!'

Wajah Baekhyun pucat seketika. Benar saja, pasti Yifan akan menghukumnya ketika bertemu dengannya dalam wujud namja seperti ini. Karena ia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal yang pasti akan membuat Yifan marah besar.

"Ahh mungkin kau sedang beruntung kemarin, Yifan-nin tak berhasil menemukanmu ya? Tapi kau harus hati-hati hari ini,"

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun merinding seketika, apalagi melihat tampang Hyunbin yang tengah menakut-nakutinya itu.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Deg

Yang dibicarakan sudah datang dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun menciut.

"Yi-yifan!"

'Dia terlihat seperti ingin menelanku hidup-hidup,' inernya dalam hati ketika mendapati Yifan ada di belakang Hyunbin dan tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Huhh?"

Bingung, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan ketika Yifan melewatinya begitu saja. Bahkan Hyunbin dan dua temannya sekalipun tercengang melihatnya. Bukankah seharusnya Yifan marah dan menghukum Baekhyun?

"SEDANG APA KAU? BUKANKAH SEHARUSNYA KAU MENYIAPKAN BUKU-BUKU PELAJARANKU?"

"Ahh Baiiik!" Baekhyun pun segera berlari mengejar Yifan memasuki kelasnya. Melihat mood Yifan yang sedang buruk itu, tentu ia tak mau ambil resiko dan cepat-cepat melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

"Bukankah seharusnya dia menghabisi anak itu?"

Tak peduli komentar teman-temannya, Hyunbin menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Pelajaran pertama adalah bahasa inggris, ini bukunya!"

Greb

"Luka apa ini?" Tanya nya seraya menangkup dagu Baekhyun dan mengamati luka yang terdapat di pipi kirinya.

"Ahh, i-ini tadi pagi, karena seekor kucing haha," ucapnya bohong. Tentu ia tak mungkin mengatakan kalau Seulgi menyerangnya karena cemburu padanya.

"Kucing?" Tanya Yifan tak yakin.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat seraya meringis pelan.

"Bekas luka ini akan sembuh dalam beberapa jam," Oh ada apa dengan Yifan sebenarnya, tiba-tiba sikapnya melembut padanya. Dan lagi, tak bisakah Yifan menyingkirkan tangannya? ia hanya sedikit risih saat Yifan mengusap pipinya.

Puk!

"Ini hukumannya!"

"Akh! Kenapa?" Baekhyun memekik saat tiba-tiba Yifan menjitak kepalanya. Hukuman macam apa itu? ia bahkan menunjukan kebingungannya embari menatap namja itu.

"Kau adalah budakku! Itu artinya tubuhmu adalah milikku! Jadi kau tak boleh membahayakannya!"

"Apa?"

Meskipun Yifan mengucapkannya dengan meninggikan suaranya, tapi tersirat kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Kau harus mati saat aku menyuruhmu mati, dan tetap hidup saat aku menyuruhmu hidup, jadi aku mengawasimu sepenuhnya," ucapnya memperingatkan.

"Mana bisa begitu!"

'Untunglah dia tak mengungkit kepergianku kemarin, Apa karena kemarin dia sudah menolongku ya? Sekarang aku jadi merasa kalau dia tak sejahat yang kukira,' inernya seraya melirik kearah Yifan yang kini sibuk membaca bukunya.

000

"Oh Sehun!"

Tak ada sahutan dari pemilik nama, Mr Kim guru dikelas itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Oh Sehun tak masuk ya? Padahal dia anak baik, tapi kenapa hari ini dia tak masuk?" Gumamnya seraya membaca daftar hadir siswa.

'Sehun,' tentu Irene khawatir melihat pujaan hatinya tak menghadiri kelas. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Sehun.

Sementara di taman kota, Sehun duduk termenung seorang diri. Pandangannya menerawang jauh tentang pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Byun Baekhie.

"Kalau dia pacar Yifan, berarti aku harus melupakannya, tapi dia cinta pertamaku, aku bahkan rela kalau harus mengorbankan apapun untuknya,"

"Tak mudah ya berbuhungan dengan yeoja seperti itu, kalau kau sampai dapat mengorbankan apapun untuknya, kau tak boleh menyerah secepat itu!"

Taunya ada orang asing yang datang menghampirinya. Penampilannya formal, punya wajah yang tampan dan tinggi.

"S-siapa kau?"

"Anggap saja aku malaikat penolong," jawab orang itu seraya tersenyum tipis pada Sehun.

"Huhh?"

'Orang ini penampilannya terlihat tampan, seperti seorang model di usia dua puluhan, tapi ada aura seperti aku harus menghormatinya, siapa dia sebenarnya?' Inernya dalam hati sementara mata masih meneliti penampilan orang itu.

"Pertama-tama mari kubantu mengembalikan ingatanmu yang hilang,"

"Huhh?"

Tanpa persetujuan darinya orang itu mengusap dahi Sehun dengan ujung jarinya.

000

'Chanyeol tak masuk lagi hari ini, aku akan mengunjunginya lagi nanti, biar bagaimanapun semuanya salahku,' Baekhyun pun bergegas merapikan buku Yifan dan bukunya sendiri lalu segera beranjak dari sana.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Baekhyun berdiri kaku ditempatnya. Ia lupa kalau sedang bersama Yifan.

"M-mau ke toilet,"

'Aku tak mungkin bilang kalau aku ingin menginjungi Chanyeol,'

"Heh! Dan melarikan diri seperti kemarin?"

Deg

Yang dikhawatirkan terjadi, Yifan akhirnya mengungkit pelariannya kemarin. Padahal tadi ia sudah bersyukur dalam hati. Aura menyeramkan tampak menyelimuti tubuh Yifan, siap menerkam Baekhyun yang ingin melarikan diri itu.

"T-tapi aku juga punya urusan lain yang harus kulakukan," ucapnya membela diri.

"Apa yang lebih penting dibandingkan melayani tuanmu? Kau tak boleh pergi!"

"Tapi kan jam sekolah sudah berakhir," Baekhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Mana bisa ia perbudak seharian. Ia juga butuh kebebasan.

"Kau harus terus menjadi budakku meskipun jam sekolah berakhir, kau harus terus melayaniku!"

"T-tak bisa, itu tak adil namanya!" Protesnya tak terima.

"Jangan membantah! Ayo ikut!" Tanpa berperasaan Yifan menyeretnya dengan mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Lepaskan! AKU TAK MAU!" ia berusaha berontak, tapi Yifan terus menyeretnya sama sekali tak mau mendengar protesannya.

Sementara Hyunbin dan dua temannya tampak memperhatikam interaksi keduanya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Kurasa Yifan-nim memperlakukannya dengan lembut," ucap Donghoo pada Hyunbin.

"Apa bagusnya orang itu! Yifan-nim tak pernah memperlakukan kita seperti itu," tersirat rasa iri saat Hyunbin mengatakan itu.

"Kalau aku yang membantah perintahnya, aku pasti sudah dibunuhnya," ucap Hangsuk dengan raut wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Kurasa Park Chanyeol juga menyukai orang itu,"

"Iya juga sih, dia sempat membelanya saat di kantin waktu itu,"

"Ini aneh sekali, pasti ada misteri dibalik semua ini," wajar kalau Hyunbin menaruh curiga. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang aneh Yifan dan Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan istimewa berbeda jauh dengan saat memperlakukan orang lain.

"Yifan-nim juga berhenti mencari pengantin untuknya, padahal sebelum orang itu datang, ia sangat bersemangat menjadi ahli waris, masak itu juga karena Byun Baekhyun?" ucap Donghoo tak yakin.

Hyunbin membulatkan matanya. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya? benar adanya kalau Yifan sudah tak menyuruh mereka lagi untuk membawakah seorang yeoja untuknya.

Tap tap tap

"Hyunbin!"

Seorang yeoja berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada seseorang yang tengah mencari Byun Baekhyun di gerbang sekolah!"

"Apa? Byun Baekhyun?" Aneh, siapa yang mencari namja cupu seperti Baekhyun? Hyunbinpun bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah mencari tau siapa orang itu.

0

0

"Iya iya! Aku tak akan melepaskan diri, jadi lepaskan aku!" Siapa juga yang suka kalau diseret seperti kamping seperti ini. Untunglah Yifan menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan kerah bajunya.

"Kau mau pergi ke klub lagi ya?" Tanyanya seraya membenarkan kerah bajunya yang kusut akibat ulah Yifan.

"Aku tak ingin pergi ketempat seperti itu lagi,"

"Eh kenapa?" Terkejut, tentu saja, seorang Yifan yang biasanya berkeliaran di klub, kini tak mau lagi pergi kesana.

"Aku tak mau bermain-main dengan yeoja lagi," ucapnya seraya tersenyum tulus. Sungguh, baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat wajah Yifan yang tampak berseri-seri seperti ini.

"Karena sekarang ada seorang yeoja yang kusukai," tambahnya kemudian.

Mata Baekhyun membulat seketika. Yang sedang Yifan bicarakan bukan dia kan?

"Eh? Y-ya sudah sekarang kau main saja dengan yeoja itu,"

'Apa dia sedang membicarakan tentang aku?' inernya dalam hati.

"Bawa dia kesini! Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghubunginya kan?"

Jleger!

Ternyata benar, memang dialah yang tengah Yifan bicarakan.

"A-apa katamu? Aku kan tak tau yeoja yang kau sukai," Baekhyun mulai panik. Bagaimana cara dia mengelaknya. Yifan pasti akan marah kalau ia menolaknya.

"Kau sangat mengenalnya-, SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGUPING!" Yifan berteriak seray memutar kepalanya.

Tap

"Haha anda bisa mengetahui keberadaanku, anda memang sehebat yang dibicarakan," rupanya sejak tadi ada orang yang bersembunyi diatas pohon dan sekarang sudah melompat kebawah lalu berjalan mendekati keduanya. Bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun tak menyadari keberadaan orang itu sebelumnya. Rupanya insting seorang vampire tingkat tinggi tak main-main.

"KAU!"

'Pembunuh dari senat? Apa mereka sudah mengetahui keberadaanku?'

Baekhyun jadi was-was ketika orang yang memburunya kemarin, kini ada di hadapannya.

"Apa kau kesini untuk mengintrogasiku karena membiarkan yeoja itu lari?"

"Tidak, saya kesini untuk membawa anda ke senat,"

"ITUKAN SAMA SAJA! KALIAN AKAN TETAP MENGINTROGASIKU DIDEPAN SENAT!"

"Senat hanya ingin memberi informasi kepada anda Yifan-nim," ucapnya seraya menghela nafas.

"Informasi?" Yifan menurunkan suaranya seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Iya, tentang yeoja itu,"

Deg

Keduanya pun melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar itu. Apa yang terjadi? Informasi tentang apa? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Baekhyun saat ini.

"Lewat sini Yifan-nim, mobilnya sudah siap," ucapnya seraya membersilahkan Yifan berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu besok," ucapnya pada Baekhyun ketika ia akan beranjak dari sana.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

'Sial! Aku juga ingin mengetahui informasi itu, kalau dilihat dari tingkah orang itu, sepertinya mereka belum tau identitas asliku, tapi informasi macam apa yang akan mereka bicarakm? Pasti ada hubungannya dengan yang dikatakan anggota senat itu kemarin,'

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benak Baekhyun. Ia penasaran ingin mengetahui informasi itu. Tapi keadaan jelas tak memungkinkan. Kalau ia sampai nekat membuntuti mereka, itu sama saja bunuh diri namanya.

'Tadi malam kupikir pembunuh utusan senat itu gila, tapi aku memang berubah menjadi yeoja setelah menjadi vampire, dan aku bahkan berubah menjadi jahat secara tak sadar, itu sangat tak normal, Apa mungkin ada misteri menakutkan tentang tubuhku?' Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja memang aneh ketika gender dan sifatnya berubah-ubah, ia bahkan menjadi sering kehilangan kendali dan lupa pada apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya.

"Ternyata kau disini Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ah Hello!"

Baekhyun cukup terkejut saat Irene menghampirinya. Ia bahkan sempat melupakan keberadaan duo Bae itu beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kau sudah membereskan masalah kemarin malam kan?"

"Ah iya,"

'Lebih baik aku tak bilang kalau Yifan muncul malam itu,' imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Untuk membuat Sehun menyerah aku berkata kasar padanya, jadi mungkin dia akan melupakanku," ucapnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa dia terlalu kaget atas perlakuanmu ya?" cicit Irene kemudian.

"Sehun tak masuk sekolah hari ini," Zelo ikut bersuara.

"Eh! Kenapa? TIDAK MASUK?" Kekhawatiran jelas menguasai Baekhyun saat ini. Ia jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Kalau dipikir lagi, dia memang sudah keterlaluan semalam.

"Ini pertama kalinya dia tak masuk sekolah," gumam Irene dengan kecemasan yang terlihat jelas.

"Ya mungkin dia baru merasakan yang namanya sakit hati," ucap Zelo prihatin.

"Mungkin," tersirat kesedihan diwajah Irene saat mengatakan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menginjungi Sehun?" Usul Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita pergi!" Jawab Irene antusias. Tentu ia bersemangat kalau diajak bertemu Sehun.

"Apa tak apa-apa?" Tanya Zelo tak yakin.

"Tentu saja, dia tak masuk sekolah karenaku," Mau bagaimanapun semua itu memang salahnya, setidaknya dengan mengunjungi sahabatnya itu, ia berharap itu bisa mengurangi kesedihan Sehun.

0

0

"Ada apa disana?" tanyanya saat melihat keributan digerbang sekolah.

"Ada orang yang sedang berkelahi," jawab Zelo seraya mengamati apa yang terjadi didepan gerbang.

'Me-mereka! Kenapa ada disini?' Baekhyun terkejut saat mendapati Jongin dan teman-temannya lah yang tengah bersitegang dengan Hyunbin CS.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Irene seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Sepertinya mereka bukan dari sekolah kita," ucap Zelo tak yakin.

"SEDANG APA ANAK SMA KANGWOO ADA DISINI?" seru Hyunbin seraya menatap Jongin tak suka.

"Kami disini untuk bertemu Byun Baekhyun," jawab Jongin antusias.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa kalian mencari anak itu?"

"Kalian tak perlu mengetahui urusan kami dengannya," jawab Jongin acuh.

"Kami dengar Baekhyun-nim anak SMA Korea,"

"Baekhyun-nim?" Hyunbin membeo mendengarnya. Dalam hati Hyunbin bertanya-tanya siapa sosok Byun Baekhyun bagi mereka.

"Iya, kalian kenal dia kan?" Tanya Jongin seraya menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya.

"Tentu saja mereka kenal, wajahnya sangat indah, dan dia sangat terkenal di SMA korea," ucap teman Jongin menimpali.

"Hahahahaha"

"Hahaha aduh perutku,"

Tawa Hyunbin dan dua temannya pecah seketika. Sungguh lucu cara pendeskribsian mereka terhadap sosok Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mereka tau jauh dari itu. Karena Baekhyun dikelas mereka adalah si cupu dengan kaca mata konyol yang dikenakannya. Tak ada indahnya sama sekali wajah itu di mata mereka.

Twich

Muncul perempatan di dahi Baekhyun. Sementara Irene tampak melipat tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan aneh.

"APA?"

"Apanya yang lucu? Ada yang salah dengan kepala kalian?" tanya Jongin tak terima.

"Haha Byun Baekhyun? Tentu saja dia sangat terkenal," tawanya terdengar merendahkan ditelinga anak-anak SMA Kangwoo termasuk Jongin sekalipun.

"Terkenal dengan kecerobohannya dan tampang cupunya hahaha," ucap Donghoo menimpali.

"TERKENAL KARENA APA?"

"BERANINYA KALIAN MENGHINA BYUN BAEKHYUN-NIM!" Jongin geram. Tentu saja ia tak terima Baekhyun-nya yang manis dihina seperti itu.

"TAK AKAN KAMI MAAFKAN!"

Tentu mereka marah, asal tau saja, bagi mereka Baekhyun itu wanita tercantik yang pernah mereka lihat. Bisa-bisanya mereka menghina ratu SMA kangwoo seperti itu.

"AKU TAK TAHAN MELIHAT ORANG-ORANG RENDAHAN SEPERTI KALIAN DATANG KESEKOLAH KAMI!" seru Hansuk yang ikut terbakar emosi.

"Akan ku buat kalian jera dan tak akan pernah mau datang kemari lagi!" Hyunbin pun ikut marah dan bersiap melancarkan serangan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kalian jangan berkelahi!" Seru Baekhyun sambil berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jongin dengan raut wajah tak suka. Tak taukah ia? Kalau yang ada disampingnya kini adalah Baekhyun yang mereka cari.

"Hahaha kau bahkan tak bisa mengenali Baekhyun yang sangat kau bangga-banggakan itu!" kearahan Hyunbin mereda tergantukan dengan tawanya yang pecah membahana.

"Hahh Apa?" Mereka merasa tak ada yang lucu, tapi kenapa namja menyebalkan itu menertawakan mereka? lalu apa maksud perkataannya tadi? berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak mereka.

"A-aku Byun Baekhyun," ucap Baekhyun kikuk sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"APA? Jangan bercanda ya!"

"Kau mungkin hanya punya nama yang sama dengannya!" Seru Jongin seraya menunjuk wajah Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun-nim yang kami kenal sangatlah cantik, tak mungkin kami lupa!

Doeng

Baekhyun merasa miris mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengagungkan Byun Baekhyun, sementara mereka tak mempercayai kalau dialah Baekhyun yang mereka cari.

"Dan kau seorang namja, Baekhyun yang kami cari adalah seorang yeoja," tambah Jongin dengan sangat yakin.

"Maaf ya! Tapi dia satu-satunya Byun Baekhyun di sekolah kami," ucap Hyunbin menimpali.

"Setelah diingat-ingat lagi, anak ini kan yang memberi peringatan pada kita waktu itu," ucap salah satu namja diantara mereka.

"Iya benar!"

"Setelah kau memberi peringatan, tiba-tiba Byun Baekhyun muncul, kau pasti punya hubungan dengannya!" Ucap Jongin seraya menunjuk wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan Byun Baekhyun? Kau mengenalnya kan?" Tanyanya seraya memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"DASAR ORANG IDEOT! NAMJA INI BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Hyunbin mulai geram lagi. Ia gemas sendiri melihat mereka yang keras kepala itu. Jelas-jelas Byun Baekhyun itu hanya satu dan ada di depan mereka.

"BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MEMINTA KALIAN UNTUK TIDAK MENCAMPURI URUSAN KAMI!Jongin marah dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya kearah Hyunbin.

Tanpa diduga Hyunbin menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan menjadikannya sebagai tamengnya.

Buagh!

Kacamata Baekhyun jatuh, hidungnya terasa begitu nyeri yang teramat saat Jongin memukulnya dengan keras.

"DASAR KURANG AJAR!"

Sekarang Baekhyun marah, Selama ini tak ada yang pernah memukulnya, tapi sekarang Jongin melakukannya, walau itu tanpa sengaja. Ia pun menatap bengis orang-orang di sana tanpa sadar kalau ia belum mengenakan kaca matanya kembali.

"Wah?" Pekik Jongin seraya membulatkan matanya ketika ketika paras ayu Baekhyun terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Sekarang barulah ia percaya kalau yang didepannya kini memanglah Byun Baekhyun.

"Itu! Itu Byun Baekhyun kami!"

Pandangan penuh cinta pun mereka tujukan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau dia itu Byun Bae-"

Deg

Ucapannya tak diselesaikan saat matanya terpaku pada paras ayu itu. Tanpa sadar pipi Hyunbin dan dua temannya ikut bersemu merah.

Greb

"Benar-benar Byun Baekhyun-nim," Jongin senang akhirnya bisa menemukan yang dia cari, iapun segera menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menatap wajah itu dengan tatapan memuja.

Twich

Slash

Baekhyun menepis tangan itu cepat seraya menatap Jongin tajam. Jongin sepertinya tak peduli malah menyeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Tapi kenapa memakai seragam namja?"

Rupanya Jongin baru menyadari kalau Baekhyun mengenakan seragam namja dengan setelan celana dibawahnya.

"Aku tak pernah bilang kan kalau aku yeoja!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal. Sungguh ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut Jongin dan melemparnya ke antah brantah.

"Ka-kau seorang namja?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Tentu saja karena aku namja tulen, kalian sudah tau kan sekarang? Jadi jangan pernah datang lagi kemari!"

"Kau bicara apa sih?" reaksi yang Jongin dan teman-temannya diluar perkiraan Baekgyun. Manja itu malah tersenyum dan kembali meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Bagi kami, Kau tetaplah malaikat penolong kami!"

"Meskipun kau namja, kau tetap malaikat penolong kami!"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Gagal sudah rencananya membuat teman-temannya menyerah. Sekarang ia mulai kesal dengan kekeras krpalaan mereka.

"Aku tak peduli kalian mau apa! Pokoknya jangan pernah datang lagi!"

"Tentu kami akan tetap datang kemari, bagaimanapun kau tetap primadona kami," ucap Jongin seraya memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

Oh ya ampun, rupanya mereka keras kepala sekal. Sepertinya Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain mungkin harus menggunakan kekerasan agar mereka mau menyerah.

Bug!

Dalam sekejap Baekhyun sudah membanting Jongin ketanah.

"Aghh!"

"Kalau kau berani datang kemari lagi, KUBUNUH KAU!" ancamnya seraya menarik kerah baju Jongin dan menatapnya tajam.

"B-baiklah,"

"PERGI KALIAN!" Usirnya dengan aura yang menyeramkan. Mereka pun bergegas pergi saat melihat kemarahan Baekhyun yang memuncak.

"Hufh!" Desahnya lega setelah Jongin dan teman-temannya pergi.

"Kau benar-benar cari masalah ya?"

Irene dan Zelo yang sejak tadi menonton, kini datang menghampirinya.

"T-tidak! I-itu karena-"

"Sudahlah, ayo kerumah Sehun,"

"Kacamatamu, ini," Zelo menyerahkan kaca mata itu dan Baekhyun pun segera menerimanya.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hyunbin cs.

Tatap

Doeng

Hyunbin dan teman-temannya tercengang seketika. Wajah cantik yang tadi mereka lihat kini hilang di balik kaca mata botol yang Baekhyun kenakan. O.O

"Sepertinya penggemarmu bertambah karena kacamatamu jatuh tadi," ucap Zelo seraya terkekeh pelan ketika melihat reaksi Hyunbin dan teman-temannya.

"Penggemar? Jangan bercanda ya!" protes Donghoo tak terima.

"I-iya, jangan main-main kau!" Hyunbin pun ikut mengelak. Padahal jelas wajah mereka sempat bersemu merah tadi.

"Siapa yang mau jadi penggemar anak ingusan seperti itu!" ucap Hansuk ikut memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo kita pergi!"

"Iya!"

"Eh? Mereka meninggalkanku pergi begitu saja?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? mereka itu sudah menjadi penggemarmu," ucap Zelo seraya mendengus geli.

"Hah? I-itu tak mungkin!" Sangakal Baekhyun dengn pipi yang bersemu merah. Mana mungkin ia percaya. Ia sangat tau kalau Hyunbin dan teman-temannya itu membencinya dan suka mengerjainya, jadi tak mungkin mereka tiba-tiba menjadi penggemarnya.

"Haha," Zelo hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu menurutnya.

"Ayo pergi!" Seru Irene tak sabaran.

000

Sementara itu digedung pertemuan dan markas besar, Yifan baru datang dan langsung dipersilahkan masuk oleh orang yang menjemputnya tadi.

"Kenapa dia disini juga!" Protes Yifan saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah ada diruangan itu dan tengah duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Saya yang diperintahkan untuk membawa anda berdua kemari, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu" setalh mengatakan itu, orang itu pun pamit pergi.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Yifan pun segera mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya kau masih lemas ya? Butuh 2 atau 3 hari sampai kau pulih kan?" Yifan menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan.

"Tak udah bicara hal yang tak penting," jawab Chanyeol acuh.

"Hahaha aku tak pernah mengira kita dipanggil kemari hanya karena seorang yeoja,"

"Bagaimana kabar kalian? Chanyeol? Yifan?"

Seorang namja paruh baya datang menghampiri mereka.

"Jang Ro-nim," Chanyeol segera bangkit menyambut kedatangan namja paruh baya itu.

"Wah lama tak bertemu," tak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali, begitulah Yifan menunjukan perangainya.

"Apa kabar?" Chanyeol pun membungkukkan badannya sebagai sopan santun.

"Haha Chanyeol-nim tetap sopan seperti dulu," ucap Jang Ro seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa itu artinya aku tak sopan?" rupanya Yifn sedikit tersinggung mendengar ucapan Jang Ro untuk Chanyeol.

"Haha tentu tidak, maksud saya, Chanyeol-nim terlalu sopan, sebenarnya meskipun saya sudah berumur 120 tahun, tapi status kalian berdua tetaplah diatas saya, jadi saya harus bersikap sopan kepada kalian," tambahnya kemudian.

"Jadi apa kau yang memanggil kami kemari?" Tanya Yifan tak sabaran.

"Benar-benar tak berubah," ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Ya bisa dikatakan ia sudah hafal betul sifat atau tabiat dua namja muda didepannya ini.

"Baiklah, mari langsung pada pokok permasalahannya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu Appa kalian mempunyai seorang kakak namja,"

"Ah kami punya seorang paman?" Pekik keduanya terkejut.

"Iya, memang tak banyak yang tahu, kalau Yunho-nim mempunyai saudara kandung,"

"Kenapa kita tak pernah diberi tahu?" tanya Yifan seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Kakek kalian sebenarnya memiliki dua ahli waris, Park Yunho dan Park Min Hyung paman kalian, mereka berdua sekolah di Amerika dan Inggris sampai berumur 20 tahun, tak lama setelah Min Hyung kembali, ia jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja, namanya Choi Minki tapi saat disekolah ia biasa disapa Ren, dia yeoja yang cantik dan menarik, dia primadona disekolahnya, bahkan yeoja-yeoja pun mengagumi kecantikannya," Jang Ro mengambil nafas sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Min Hyung-nim berkali-kali menyatakan cinta padanya tapi selalu ditolak, suatu hari ia tak bisa menahan diri lalu menggigit yeoja itu, ajaibnya Minki lahir kembali sebagai vampire,"

Chanyeol dan Yifan pun membulatkan matanya. Namun mereka lebih memilih mendengarkan kelanjutannya dan tak berkomentar apa-apa.

" Ada sebuah ramalan, bila seorang yeoja digigit oleh vampire dan tak mati, maka dia harus menjadi pengantin vampire yang menggigitnya, vampire itu akan menjadi semakin kuat dan sangat dihormati, Choi Minki adalah yeoja yang disebutkan dalam ramalan itu,"

"Min Hyung-nim bermaksud menikahinya, tapi dia menolak dan melarikan diri, Min Hyung mengikutinya dan menemukan fakta kalau Minki menyukai namja lain, karena terbakar cemburu, Min Hyung-nim langsung membunuh namja itu, setelah kejadian itu Minki menghilang, Minhyung-nim mencarinya kesana kemari tapi tak berhasil menemukannya, tak berapa lama kemudian ada berita menyebar bahwa ada penyihir yang bernama medusa yang memburu darah vampire,"

"Medusa?" Yifan yang semula diam mendengarkan akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Iya medusa, karena namja manapun yang melihatnya akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya, karena itulah dia disebut medusa, dia adalah penyihir kejam yang menggoda vampire namja, lalu menghisap darahnya sampai vampire itu mati,"

"Tak mungkin, apa medusa itu-"

"Ya medusa itu adalah Choi Minki, semakin lama dia semakin kuat karena menghisap darah vampire yang begitu banyak, dia dapat menghindar dari pemburu yang diutus oleh senat, lalu suatu hari Minki menemui Min Hyung-nim dan meminta maaf, dia juga mengatakan kalau dia membutuhkan Min Hyung-nim, Min Hyung-nim menerimanya kembali karena ia masih sangat mencintai Minki, mereka pun menyiapkan pernikahan meskipun para tetua melarangnya,"

"lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya? apa mereka menikah?" kali ini Chanyeol yang angkat bicara.

"Para tetua dan Chongsu-nim akhirnya menyetujui pernikahan itu karena Minki adalah yeoja yang langka karena bisa berubah menjadi vampire, Min Hyung-nim pun terpilih menjadi Chongsu selanjutnya,"

-Chongsu: vampire dengan tingkat tertinggi (yang sekarang dijabat oleh ayah Chanyeol)

"Kemudian keesokan harinya mayat Min Hyung-nim ditemukan tanpa setetes darah tersisa ditubuhnya, Ya malam itu Minki membunuh Min Hyung-nim dan menitipkan pesan pada seorang pelayan,"

 ** _"Aku akan pergi, suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali untuk membunuh para Chongsu kalian berikut keturunannya, waspadalah!"_**

"Dia masih menyimpan dendam?" Chanyeol kembali angkat bicara.

"Ya dia memiliki dendam kesumat dan akan kembali lagi suatu hari,"

"Cerita yang tak masuk akal, jadi maksudmu yeoja itu akan datang dan membunuh kami dan Appa kami vampire dengan level tinggi? Tak ada yang dapat membunuh kami," Yifan meninggikan suaranya. Menurutnya itu tak masuk akal, karena selama ini yang ia tau Appanya lah vampire terkuat di kalangan vampire.

"Namanya adalah medusa, dia bisa membunuh namja manapun, hanya dengan melihat matanya siapapun akan jatuh cinta padanya, Yifan-nim sekarang sedang jatuh cinta dengan yeoja itu kan? Karena itu seharusnya anda mengerti," ucapnya seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah Yifan.

"Jangan bercanda, yeoja itu hanya mainanku saja tak lebih!" elaknya seraya memalingkan matanya.

"Dimana dia?" tanya orang itu kemudian. Mungkin orang itu berpikir Yifan tau keberadaannya. Karena terakhir laki Yeoja itu ditemukan adalah saat berada apartemen Yifan.

"Aku tak tau, aku sudah membiarkannya pergi! huhh! baiklah akan kubawakan mayat medusa, dengan begitu masalah beres kan?" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Jang Ro selaku ketua senat, Yifan bergegas pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Haha sifat keras kepala Yifan-nim sama persis dengan Min Hyung-nim," kekehnya seraya melihat kepergian Yifan.

"Jang Ro-nim, apa anda yakin benar yeoja itu adalah Choi Minki?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha memastikan.

"Kenapa?"

"50 tahun sudah berlalu, kenapa dia baru muncul sekarang jika ia ingin membalas dendamnya? Harusnya banyak kesempatan yang dia ambil kan?"

"Kalau masalah itu kami tak tau mengapa, tapi yeoja itu benar-benar mirip dengan Choi Minki, dan mudah saja baginya terlihat muda, dia meminum begitu banyak darah terasuk darah Min Hyung-nim, tolong berhati-hatilah padanya, sangat mudah baginya membuat siapapun jatuh cinta," ucapnya memperingatkan.

"Terima kasih atas nasihat anda, saya pergi dulu," Chanyeol pun membungkukkan badannya dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

"Chanyeol-nim! tolong terima ini," orang itu berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan menyerahkan sebuah pistol.

"Pistol yang dirancang khusus untuk membunuh vampire?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengamati benda di tangannya.

"Kalau anda bertemu yeoja itu, anda harus membunuhnya tanpa ragu, kalau tidak anda akan jatuh kedalam perangkap medusa dan ia akan membunuh anda,"

Kini Chanyeol diliputi kegalauan. Ia masih belum percaya kalau Baekhyun adalah medusa itu. Tapi mengingat keanehan yang terjadi pada tubuh Baekhyun, itu mungkin saja. Lalu sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

TBC

Emm sekian dulu, Aku baca berulang-ulang tapi kok, bagian yang seharusnya lucu jadi tak Lucu karena penulisanku yang ancur banget, maaf ya~

Terima kasih yang sudah setia membaca dan meninggalkan jejak,

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya

-Salam damai inchan88-


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Baekhyun, Irene dan Zelo akhirnya tiba di kediaman keluarga Oh setelah sebelumnya harus tertunda karena kedatangan Jongin yang tak terduga itu.

"Kami adalah teman sekolah Sehun, kami datang untuk menjenguknya!"

"Halo selamat datang," Seorang Ahjuma paruh baya membuka pintu rumah Sehun dan menyambut tamunya dengan ramah.

"Sehun sedang tidur setelah pulang sekolah," ucapnya saat mengantar mereka menuju kamar Sehun.

"Sekolah?"

Tentu mereka terkejut, yang mereka tau Sehun tak pernah datang kesekolah hari ini.

"Ahh itu dia kamar Sehun," ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat itu. Setelahnya orang itu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga di depan kamar itu.

"Tadi dia bilang ke sekolah? Kemana sebenarnya dia tadi?" Tanya Irene sebelum mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Aku juga tak tau," Zelo pun menggidikkan bahunya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sehun!"

Lama mereka menunggu, namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar itu.

Cklek

"Apa benar dia sedang tidur?" Gumam Irene seraya membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Eh? Apa tak apa-apa kalau kita langsung masuk?" Baekhyun sedikit ragu saat akan masuk kedalam. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya sungkan saja kalau masuk tanpa permisi.

Mereka masuk kedalam dan menemukan Sehun masih tidur di ranjangnya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher.

"Dia tidur seperti orang mati," gumam Irene seraya mengamati wajah terlelap Sehun.

"Mungkin dia tak tidur semalaman," ucap Zelo dengan raut wajah prihatin.

"Kalau benar dia tak tidur semalaman, masuk akal juga kalau dia tidur seperti orang mati seperti itu,"

"Dia baru saja mengalami penolakan, dia pasti syok,"

"Ya sudah kita pulang saja," Zelo pun keluar terlebih dahulu.

"Iya kurasa dia butuh istirahat," Irene pun segera menyusul saudaranya meninggalkan kamar itu. Baekhyun pun mengekori mereka untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"Baekhyun?"

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara Sehun memanggilnya, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya. Benar saja, Sehun sudah terduduk di ranjangnya dengan mata sayu.

"Ah! Sehun?" Baekhyun pun tersenyum senang melihatnya. Tanpa disangka Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"S-sehun?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia merasa seperti ada yang salah. Tangan Sehun seperti menggantung keatas. Ia segera melepaskan rengkuhan Sehun. Dan terkejutlah ia saat melihat apa yang Sehun pengang.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? Ahh!" Oh ya ampun, Sehun berniat menusuknya dengan sebilah pisau, kalau saja ia tak lekas menghindar, pisau itu pasti sudah bersarang di tubuhnya. Meskipun begitu pergelangan tangannya sempat tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Baekhyun langsung melayangkan pukulannya di pipi Sehun. Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun? Kenapa namja itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dan berniat menusuknya dengan sebilah pisau.

"Ada apa ini?" Irene datang tepat saat Sehun tumbang ketanah setelah Baekhyun memukulnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sehun?" Tanyanya seraya membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Oh! Kalian datang juga?" Tiba-tiba ekspresi Sehun berubah biasa saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kita tamu tak diundang ya?" Ucap Zelo sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kami hanya menghawatirkanmu," ucap Irene seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hemh, tak usah berterima kasih kalau kau tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu!" Irene kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Dasar tsundere.

"Itu tak benar, bagaimanapun juga kalian tetap teman-temanku,"

'Ada yang salah, dia tiba-tiba bangun dan memelukku, lalu sekarang dia kembali normal seolah tak terjadi apa-apa,' memang aneh, Baekhyun merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Sehun, bahkan sepertinya Irene pun ikut merasakannya.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, mungkin aku tadi belum sepenuhnya sadar, kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Baekhyun tak tau apakah itu tulus atau tidak.

"APA?"

Greb

"Aku akan merawat lukamu,"

"Ahh!" pekiknya saat Sehun meremas luka dipergelangan tangannya.

"Kau berdarah?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah terkejut. Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti dengan sikap aneh yang Sehun tunjukan. Dia yang menggerosnya tapi dia sendiri yang terkejut saat darah keluar dari pergelangam tangan Baekhyun. Sungguh aneh.

"Tak apa-apa kok, ini hanya luka sedikit," ucap Baekhyun maklum. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, ada apa sebenarnya? kenapa Sehun semakin bersikap aneh?

"Bagitukah? Karena kalian sudah ada disini, ayo kita makan bersama-sama,"

"Apa tak terlalu merepotkan?" Tanya Irene sungkan.

"Tak apa-apa kok, santai saja, aku akan meminta Ahjuma memasakan sesuatu untuk kita," ucap Sehun seraya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"Untuk seseorang yang baru saja ditolak, dia terlihat baik-baik saja," ucap Zelo seraya melihat punggung Sehun yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Mungkin dia merasa tak ditolak," ucap Irene seraya memicingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Tak mungkin, aku sudah menyadarkannya kemarin kalau di hanya mainanku saja," ucapnya panik saat melihat tatapan intimidasi yang Irene layangkan.

"Apa mungkin dia bertingkah aneh karena ditolak?" Tanya Irene seraya mengeryitkam alisnya.

"Tak terlihat seperti itu," jawab Zelo acuh.

0

0

Saat ini mereka sudah berada dimeja makan. Mereka menyantap makanan yang disediakan dengan hikmat. Tapi anehnya saat Baekhyun ingin minum, gelas di depannya itu kosong dan tak ada teko air yang tersedia di meja itu.

"Huhh?" Gumam Baekhyun seraya mengangkat gelas kosong itu.

"Oh kau mau minum?" Tanya Sehun seraya beranjak dari sana.

"Iya,"

Yang mereka lihat Sehun memang mengambilkan teko air minum, tapi bukan menuangkannya di gelas Baekhyun, namja itu malah menuangkannya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

Byur

"Ahh!" Rambut dan baju Baekhyun basah seketika. Iapun segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sungguh Baekhyun tak tau apa mau Sehun.

"Huft,"

"Kau basah ya? Ayo buka bajumu!"

"HEI!" apa-apaan, bukannya minta maaf Sehun malah mau membantu membukaan bajunya.

Deg

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Seru Baekhyun seraya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"AH! Maafkan aku!" Sehun terlihat syok begitu melihat bagian dada Baekhyun yang berhasil ia singkap. Bahkan duo Bae itu pun sama terkejutnya dengan Sehun.

"Apa itu di dadamu?" Tanya Irene seraya meranjak dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"T-tak ada apa-apa!" Baekhyun cepat-cepat menurunkan bajunya kembali setelah sebelumnya berhasil disingkap oleh Sehun.

"Terlihat seperti kain perban?" Gumam Zelo tak yakin.

"Kenapa ada perban di dadamu?" Tanya Irene penuh selidik.

"Kau! Kau yeoja ya?" Tanya Zelo seraya menunjuk wajah Baekhyun.

"Eh? B-bu-bukan!" Baekhyun panik seketika saat ketiga orang di depannya seperti sedang mengintimidasinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? sebentar lagi penyamarannya pasti terbongkar.

Greb

"Ahh! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Seru Baekhyun saat tanpa diduga Irene menyentuh dadanya dengan kedua tangan. Iapun segera menjauhi Irene dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Greb

"Ahh!" Sekali lagi Irene menyentuh barang privasinya yang lain. Oh ya ampun, sepertinya yeoja di depanya ini sudah tak waras. Bagaimana bisa dengan santainya ia menyentuh barang privasi milik orang lain. Tadi dadanya, sekarang bagian bawahnya. Untung yang dipegang adalah Mrs V lalu bagaimana kalau Mr P nya. Bahkan Sehun dan Zelo sudah berkeringat dingin melihat tindakan tak senonoh yang Irene lakukan.

"K-kau yeoja?" Seru Irene dengan wajah terkejut.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam kaku dan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Rahasianya sudah terbongkar sekarang.

"Jadi karena itu wajahmu begitu cantik?karena kau sebenarnya yeoja?" Ucap Irene seraya berdecit pelan.

"Ah jadi begitu, aku mengerti sekarang," Zelo pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Tak mungkin, ternyata dia benar," gumam Sehun dengan ekspresi syok yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dia?"

"Baekhyun, kau berubah menjadi vampire?" Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan sendu.

"DARI MANA KAU TAU?" Baekhyun sungguh tak menyangka Sehun mengetahui rahasianya. Siapa sebenarnya orang yang sudah memberintahu Sehun.

"Ada seseorang yang datang padaku, dia mengembalikan ingatanku, awalnya aku tak bisa mempercayai ceritanya, tapi-"

"Siapa dia?"

"Aku tak tau, aku juga baru kali ini bertemu dengannya," ucapnya seraya menghela nafasnya.

"Mengembalikan ingatanmu? Apa maksudnya?" Irene yang tak tau menau tentang penghapusan ingatan Sehun itu pun mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Dia juga bilang kalau kalian berdua juga vampire,"

"APA? Siapa orang yang-"

"Oh memberi tahu tentang ku bukan langkah yang tepat,"

Tiba-tiba orang yang bersangkutan sudah ada di antara mereka.

"Siapa kau?"

"Dia! Dia yang memberi tahu semua itu!"

"Apakah kau-" Zelo tak meneruskan ucapannya karena Irene memotongnya.

"Oh kau tau orang ini?" Tanya Irene seraya menatap saudaranya.

Dengan santainya orang itu duduk di sofa milik Sehun.

"Maaf ya, tapi kalian harus melupakan semua ini,"

Tak tau apa yang dilakukannya, tapi sejenak tubuh Irene dan Zelo sempat membeku lalu kembali normal lagi.

"Ah! Mari kita pulang, sebelum Sehun terbangun karena kita," ajak Irene seraya berjalan menuju pintu rumah Sehun yang terbuka.

"Hah? Kenapa mereka?" Baekhyun sekalipun dibuat kebingungan saat duo Bae itu pergi begitu saja.

"Aku tak percaya ini, mereka langsung pergi?" Pekik Sehun tak percaya.

"Mereka hanya ingat saat mereka datang kesini dan saat melihat Sehun tertidur," jawab orang itu seraya mengerlingkan matanya.

"Kudengar hanya vampire level tinggi yang dapat menghapus ingatan? Tapi kalau ingatan vampire-"

"Bukan kah kau lebih tertarik mengenal identitasmu sebenarnya daripada menganalisa siapa aku?" Tanya orang itu seraya menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Identitasku?" Tentu Baekhyun sangat tertarik dengan itu. Ia sendiri sering bertanya-tanya akan hal itu.

"Ada misteri lain selain Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi vampire?" Sehun pun ikut tertarik ingin mengetahuinya.

"Emm dia memang berubah dari manusia menjadi vampire, dan yang lebih menarik lagi dia bisa berubah menjadi vampire yang haus akan darah vampire lain,"

"Tentu saja, aku sendiri khawatir kenapa aku bisa berubah menjadi monster yang haus akan darah," ucap Baekhyun miris seraya memandang tangannya sendiri.

"Kau bukan monster, kau hanya mewarisi takdir malang ibumu," ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum misterius.

"K-kau kenal ibuku?"

"Tentu saja aku kenal, sekarang dia hidup di dalam tubuhmu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Huh?"

"Saat kau berubah menjadi vampire yang haus akan darah itulah ibumu," seolah tau raut bingung Baekhyun, orang itupun menjelaskannya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Akan kuceritakan tentang ibumu,"

Orang itupun menceritakan apa yang ia tahu tanpa terkecuali dan Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Tak mungkin ibuku membunuh Chongsu terdahulu!"

"Setelah itu dia menghilang, dan saat itu dia sedang mengandungmu," ucap orang itu masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahku?"

"Ayahmu adalah satu-satunya yang dicintai ibumu, ayahmu dibunuh oleh Chongsu saat itu, setelah membalaskan dendam ayahmu, ibumu menghilang, saat itu ia baru tahu kalau dia sedang hamil, dia mengandungmu selama 30 tahun,"

"30 tahun? Apa itu karena dia seorang vampire?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin? itu sungguh tak masuk akal.

"Tidak, untuk seorang vampire harusnya itu tak masuk akal, ibumu adalah kasus khusus karena dia telah selamat dari gigitan vampire, bagaimana dia bisa mengandungmu selama 30 tahun, dan bagaimana kau berubah dari namja menjadi yeoja, sebelum melahirkanmu ibumu bilang,"

 ** _"Aku akan memberikan dua kehidupan untuk anakku, dia akan menjadi seorang manusia namja biasa, dan akan menjadi vampire yeoja kalau sampai dia digigit oleh vampire, saat itu kehidupan manusianya akan berakhir, dan saat itu terjadi anakku akan membalaskan dendam kusumatku! Dia akan membunuh Chongsu dan keturunannya, aku sendiri yang akan menuntunnya membalas dendamku, untuk memastikan itu terjadi, aku telah menyimpan tenagaku selama 30 tahun,"_**

 ** _"Sekarang aku bisa melahirkannya dan mengorbankan nyawaku untuknya, tapi biar bagaimanapun juga aku masih berharap anakku dapat menjalani kehidupan normalnya dan tak akan pernah bertemu dengan seorang vampire,"_**

"Setelah itu ibumu melahirkanmu dan meninggal," ucap orang itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ibuku menyerahkan nyawanya untuk melahirkanku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan kosong. Ia masih terlalu syok memgetahui semua itu.

"Tapi tak adakah cara untuk menghentikan ibunya yang ingin membunuh keluarga Chongsu?" Sehun yang sejak tadi terdiam pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja ada,"

"OH YA? BAGAIMANA CARANYA?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran. Kalau ada kemungkin itu tentu itu akan sangat membantunya. Ia juga tak mau kalau tubuhnya terus dikendalikan oleh ibunya.

"Kalau kau membuat perjanjian darah dengan seorang manusia, maka kau tak akan berubah menjadi vampire yang haus akan darah lagi,"

"Perjanjian darah dengan seorang manusia?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memgeryitkan alisnya.

"Seorang vampire melakukan perjanjian darah dengan manusai, itu berarti dia berjanji hidup selamanya dengan manusia itu,"

"Jadi seperti pernikahan ya?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Mirip seperti pernikahan, tapi perjanjian itu lebih sakral dan mengikat, setelah melakukan perjanjian darah, vampire dan manusia itu tak dapat dipisahkan, kalau ada yang mencoba memisahkan mereka, vampire dan manusia itu akan mati, karena itu tak banyak vampire yang mau melakukan itu,"

"Tapi kalau harus melakukan perjanjian darah dengan manusia aku rasa tak bisa," gumam Baekhyun tak yakin. Memangnya dengan siapa dia akan melakukan perjanjian darah?

"Kenapa tak bisa? Calonnya sudah ada disampingmu," Seolah tau apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan, dengan santainya orang itu menunjuk Sehun yang ada disampingnya.

"Eh?" Baekhyun dan Sehun pun saling pandang dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"T-tak mungkin, dia kan temanku!" Tolaknya panik.

"Mari kita lakukan perjanjian itu!" ucap Sehun dengan wajah serius.

"APA?"

"Aku bersedia menjadi pasanganmu seumur hidup," ucap Sehun dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukankah kita hanya teman?"

"Saat kau namja kita memang teman, tapi sekarang kau yeoja, dan aku telah jatuh cinta padamu,"

"A-apa? aku?" Baekhyun terkejut. Ia tak percaya Sehun yang dalam keadaan normal bisa mengatakan itu.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kalian berdua melakukan berjanjian darah itu,"

"Apa?"

"Karena itu solusi terbaik untuk semua orang, kalau kau menolak ibumu akan mengambil alih tubuhmu lagi, makin lama makin kuat dan akhirnya dia akan membunuh keluarga Chongsu,"

"T-tapi-"

"Apakah ada orang yang lebih pantas untuk melakukan berjanjian darah denganmu?"

"I-itu, itu tak ada," ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu masalahnya selesai kan? Tak ada orang lain yang lebih mengerti dan mencintaimu seperti dia,"

"Baekhyun aku akan membuatmu bahagia," ucap Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tampang horor.

"TIDAK! AKU TAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN PERJANJIAN DARAH DENGAN ORANG YANG SUDAH KUANGGAP KAKAKKU SENDIRI!" Baekhyun pun segera menepis tangan Sehun dan segera berlari dari sana.

"Baekhyun!" Serunya saat Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya.

"Huhh dia tak bisa membuat keputusan yang tepat, sama seperti ibunya, ternyata tak semudah itu menyelesaikan masalah ini," Gumam orang itu seraya menghela nafas.

Baekhyun terus berlari dan berlari sampai tibalah dia di dalam kamar asrama. Dia berdiri didepan pintu sambil termenung.

'Sehun adalah sahabat yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan perjanjian darah dengannya, yang ku inginkan adalah Chanyeol,' ucapnya sendu.

Brak

"AGH!"

"Baekhyun kau sudah kembali!"

"Tolong ketuk dulu pintunya sebelum masuk!" ucap Baekhyun kesal seraya mengusap kepalanya. Salahkan Yifan yang membuka pintu sembarangan hingga membuat Baekhyun terjerembab dilantai.

Greb

"Ikut aku!"

"Hei! Mau kemana sih?" Protesnya saat Yifan menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"Kenapa tergesa-gesa sekali sih? Padahal cuma mau kekamarmu!"

Baekhyun kira Yifan akan membawanya kemana, tak taunya ia hanya dibawa kekamar asramanya.

0

0

"HAH? apa apaan ini!"

Oke, Yifan memang membawanya kekamar asramanya. Tapi masalahnya, kedu tangan dan kakinya diborgol dengan posisi tubuh berdiri menghimpit dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mencoba berontak, tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba itu hanya akan berujung sia-sia.

"Sekarang mari kita buka kacamata ini," perlahan Yifan melepas kacamata itu dan tersenyum puas setelahnya

"Haha aku tak percaya ini, mata indahmu tak terlihat dibalik kacamata ini," ucapnya seraya mengerlingkan matanya.

Baekhyun pun segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia hanya tak mau Yifan melihat mata indahnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Permainan apa lagi yang ingin kau mainkan kali ini?"

"Permainan ya? Mungkin kata itu yang tepat untuk ini?"

"Apa?"

Bret

Dalam sekejap dada Baekhyun yang dililit perban itu terpampang jelas di depan Yifan.

"Apa-apaan ini! lepaskan aku sekarang!" Protesnya saat Yifan seperti berniat melecehkannya.

"Kenapa seorang namja menggunakan perban didadanya? Aneh sekali," ucapnya seraya tersenyum miring.

Baekhyun mulai was-was apalagi saat Yifan mendekat dengan pisau lipat di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau-? TIDAAAAAK!"

Perban di dadanya sudah terkoyak di tanah dan memperlihatkan buah dadanya yang tak terlalu besar itu.

Greb

"Bukan hasil operasi, aneh bukan, kenapa dadamu membesar seperti yeoja?" Untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari buah dadanya sudah disentuh oleh orang lain. Yifan dengan tangan brengseknya meremas dadanya begitu saja.

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARIKU SEKARANG!" Baekhyun marah, sangat marah, kalau saja tangan dan kakinya tak terikat ia pasti sudah menghajar Yifan saat ini juga.

"Tak perlu malu, aku hanya memeriksa apakah ini asli atau bukan,"

"BAGAIMANA KAU TAU! KAU BUKAN DOKTER!" Sungguh ingin rasanya ia mematahkan tangan Yifan yang belum mau meninggalkan dadanya itu. Bukankah ini pelecehan namanya.

"Aku memang bukan dokter, tapi aku sudah ahli dalam hal ini," Tentu saja dia ahli, dia sudah bermain-main dengan banyak yeoja.

"DASAR SIALAN! LEPASKAN AKU ATAU KUBUNUH KAU!" Baekhyun frustasi saat Yifan terus memegangi buah dadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang budak membunuh tuannya," akhirnya Yifan mau menjauhkan tangannya.

"AKU BUKAN BUDAKMU LAGI SIALAN!" umpatnya sambil menatap Yifan nyalang.

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Pertanyaan?"

"Kapan kau berubah menjadi yeoja? Dan bagaimana mungkin kau berubah dari namja normal menjadi seperti ini?"

"Aku juga tak tau! setelah Chanyeol menggigitku aku berubah menjadi yeoja, lalu berubah menjadi namja, lalu menjadi yeoja lagi, aku tak tau kenapa!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bertanya pada orang yang mengerti alasannya," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan smiknya.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau sepertinya akan berubah saat tertekan," ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan pisaunya kembali.

Creeees

"Ahhhh!" Yifan membuat garis vertikal didadanya dengan ujung pisaunya. Benar-benar namja yang kejam.

"HENTIKAN!"

Yifan sungguh kejam, tak taukah kalau rasanya sungguh sakit.

"Luka itu tak ada apa-apanya, kau akan sembuh dengan sendirinya, tapi kalau kau tak segera berubah, aku tak menjamin apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"AKU BUKAN KELINCI PERCOBAANMU!" ucap Baekhyun geram, tanpa sadar air matanya sudah menggenang.

Deg

"Huh?" Dadanya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini. Sebenarnya medusa itu benar-benar akan keluar dan mengambil alih tubuhnya lagi.

Deg deg deg

"KAU TAK BISA-"

'TIDAAAAK!'

"Sudah mulai heh?" Yifan tersenyum puas saat melihat gelagat aneh yang Baekhyun tunjukan.

"AHH!" Dalam sekejap rambut Baekhyun memanjang dengan sendirinya.

"Ohho! Rambutmu!"

"Hehe memanggilku dengan sengaja ya? Aku jadi tersanjung,"

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Medusa!"

"Akhirnya kau tau identitasku Park Yifan!" ucapnya seraya mengerlingkan matanya.

"Senat yang memberitahuku,"

"Tapi kenapa kau memanggilku setelah mengikatku seperti ini? Apa yang mau kau mainkan?"

"Keke apakah menanyaimu termasuk permainan?" Tanya Yifan seraya menganggat dagu Baekhyun.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum miring. Entah mengapa itu terlihat menyebalkan dimata Yifan.

"Aku memanggilmu bukan untuk bermain-main! Aku mau bertanya padamu, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun?"

"Ahahahahaha!"

"Hmph, aku tau kau tak mungkin mau mejawabku semudah itu, kalau begitu sepertinya kau harus di siksa untuk menjawab pertanyaanku,"

Di tangan Yifan kini sudah terdapat cambuk yang siap dilayangkannya untuk menyiksa tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aww! Aku tak suka disakiti!" Ucapnya saat Yifan melayangkan cambuknya sekali.

"Tenang saja, bagi vampire sakit seperti ini tak seberapa,"

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu caranya, toh bukan rahasia besar," ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Apa?" Yifan cukup terkejut melihat Medua itu menyerah dengan mudahnya tanpa harus menyiksanya terlebih dahulu.

"Dia harus membuat perjanjian darah dengan manusia,"

"Perjanjian darah! Perjanjian untuk hidup bersama selama-lamanya?" Pekik Yifan terkejut. Tentu ia tau apa itu perjanjian darah.

"Tepat sekali,"

"Kalau dengan vampire bagaimana?" tanya Yifan kemudian.

"Tak bisa, harus dengan manusia,"

"DARIMANA PERATURAN ANEH ITU!" Ah! sepertinya Yifan memang berniat memiliki Baekhyun sejak awal. Mungkin kalau bisa dengan vampire, dia yang akan melakukan perjanjian itu dengan Baekhyun.

"Yang kucintai dulu adalah manusia, lalu dia dibunuh dengan kejam," ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Senat sudah menceritakan kisahku padamu, harusnya kau sudah tau, karena itu Baekhyun harus membuat perjanjian darah dengan manusia dan terus bersama-sama dengannya seumur hidup, kalau itu terjadi, aku akan pergi dari tubuhnya,"

"Kenapa kau ada dalam tubuh Baekhyun, ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

"Oh kau tak tau?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Para senat tak tau kalau kau bersembunyi di tubuh Baekhyun,"

"Tak memgagetkan juga sih, mereka tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku setelah aku melarikan diri dan bersembunyi, hanya orang itu saja yang tau," ucapnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Orang itu?" Yifan pun mengeryitkan alisnya kembali.

"Rahasia," ucapnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

Yifan pun mendesah pelan mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun adalah anakku,"

"Apa?" sekali lagi Yifan dibuat terkejut oleh yeoja itu.

"Aku telah mengandungnya selama 30 tahun, aku telah mengumpulkan tenagaku didalamnya,"

"Huhh! menggunakan tubuh anakmu sendiri untuk membalaskan dendam kesumatmu, bukankah itu egois?" Ucap Yifan seraya memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"YANG MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI KAN PARA VAMPIRE ITU! KARENA KEEGOISAN SESEORANG AKU HARUS MRNJADI SEPERTI INI DAN KEHILANGAN ORANG YANG PALING KUCINTAI, AKU AKAN MENGHISAP DARAHMU SAMPAI KERING!" Tiba-tiba kemarahan menguasai medusa itu. Ia berontak dan siap menerkam Yifan kapan saja.

"Heh kau tak bisa menyerangku dalam keadaan seperti ini," senyum meremehkan pun tersungging dibibir Yifan.

"Argh!"

"Aku akan menghisap darahmu!" Ucap Yifan sambil menunjukan smiknya.

"APA?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"Kalau aku menghisap darahmu, kau tak akan bisa menyakitiku," ucapnya seraya menangkup pipi Baekhyun atau medusa itu.

"Kalau kau menghisap darahku katamu? Heh coba saja," senyum menantang pun Baekhyun tunjukan. Rupanya tadi dia hanya pura-pura yerkejut.

"Dulu memang gagal, tapi sekarang- ARGH!"

Entah mengapa tangan Yifan seperti mati rasa.

"Hehe mana bisa kau menghisap darahku," ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Yifan seraya meremas kepalanya sendiri.

"Aku pernah menghisap darahmu, jadi kau tak bisa menghisap darahku tanpa seizinku! Sekarang tatap mataku!"

Mata Yifan langsung menuruti permintaan yeoja itu tanpa bisa mengelak.

"Aku ingin darahmu!"

"Uhh!" Ingin rasanya ia mengelak, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa diherakan.

"Aku membutuhkan darahmu!"

Dengan mudahnya Yifan menyodorkan lehernya dan Baekhyun langsung menghisap darahnya rakus. Yifan hanya bisa pasrah tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

BRAK

"APA-APAAN INI! HENTIKAAAN!"

Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh Yifan menjauh saat melihat Baekhyun tengah menghisap darah namja itu.

"Kenapa kau menggangguku Park Chanyeol!" Yeoja itu marah saat Chanyeol berhasil menggagalkan rencananya yang ingin menghisap habis darah Yifan.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku yang akan memberimu darah,"

"Apa urusanmu dengan darah siapapun yang ku hisap!"

Chanyeol seolah tak peduli dan melepas borgol di tangan dan kaki Baekhyun tanpa takut sedikitpun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! DIA MASIH BERBAHAYA!" seru Yifan saat Chanyeol melepas semua borgol itu.

"Jangan khawatir, setelah menghisap darah dia akan tidur dan Baekhyun akan kembali,"

"Ahh akhirnya bebas," ucapnya sambil mengeliat pelan solah dia baru bangun tidur.

"Kenapa dia belum tidur?" Tanya Yifan seraya mengeryitkan alisnya. Bukannya tertidur yeoja itu malah menunjukan senyum yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tak ngantuk kok," ucapnya sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Darah yang kuminum baru sedikit, kalau aku minum sedikit lagi saja, baru aku tertidur, jadi beri aku darahmu lagi ya~" rengeknya seraya bergelayutan di leher Yifan.

"Apa?"

"Hmm kalau itu maumu, hidap darahku saja" Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Yifan. Tentu saja Baekhyun dengan senang hati meraih tangan itu. Baginya darah siapapun itu asal dari kedua namja didepannya itu tak masalah.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau kau ingin menghisap darah Chongsu dan keluarganya, kenapa kau harus meminum darah kami dulu, kenapa tak membunuh kami sekarang?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, itu karena tenagaku belum cukup untuk membunuh Chongsu,"

"Tenagamu belum cukup?" tanya Chanyeol tak yakin.

"Aku tak bisa menyerang Chongsu dalam keadaan seperti ini,"

"Jadi kau menghisap darah kami untuk mengumpulkan tenaga?" tanya Yifan dengan raut wajah tak suka.

"BINGO! Kalian adalah vampir dengan tingkat tinggi, darah kalian sama dengan darah dari 30 vampire biasa, apalagi sangat mudah bagiku menghisap darah kalian, aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, kini beri aku imbalan," ucapnya sambil meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menancapkan taringnya disana. Tapi tak berapa lama kemudian ia melepasnya dan mengakibatkan Chanyeol terjatuh lemas ditanah.

"Darahmu baru dihisap kemarin kan? Aku hanya menghisap sedikit hari ini tapi kau sudah lemas begitu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku akan segera memanggil kepala pelayan untuk memberimu transfusi darah," meskipun kerap kali mereka berselisih pendapat, namun nyatanya Yifan masih peduli dengan keadaan Chanyeol.

"Hoam, Cara ini bagus juga, kalau dia mau menerima darah dari manusia, dia akan segera bugar, tapi sepertinya dia tak mau melakukan itu, aku tidur dulu deh," setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang Yifan dan langsung tertidur disana.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya sambil menepis tangan Yifan.

"Akhirnya dia tertidur," ucapnya sambil mendekati Baekhyun yang tertidur lelap, lalu seger menggendongnya ala penantin.

"Mau kemana kau? Kondirimu kan sedang lemah?" tanya Yifan dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyentuh Baekhyun lagi," ucapnya posesif sambil membawa Baekhyun keluar dari sana. Tanpa ia sadari kalau pistol yang diberikan oleh senat padanya terjatuh saat akan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun tadi.

TBC

Aku yakin reader-nim paham lah ya baca tulisanku yang hancur ini? Iya lah harus itu. Maklum saja aku masih abal-abal baru sekitar 2 bulan belajar nulis. Pemilihan katanya masih kurang tepat, masih kaku, harap maklum yaaaa T-T.

Sudah berusaha semaksimal memperbaiki tata bahasanya tapi hasilnya cuma kaya gini.

Ya gitu aja, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Baekhyun lagi,"

"Hey! Ini bukan saatnya mengurus urusan orang lain kan?" Yifan pun memandang remeh Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun pergi. Kemudian ia teringat luka di lehernya, terlihat ada dua luka bulat yang menunjol dan itu terasa jelas di tangannya ketika ia merabanya.

'Aku baru sadar kalau aku tak bisa menolak perintah Baekhyun, Ah bukan, medusa! Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja membunuhku,' gumamnya seraya berjalan mendekati ranjangnya ketika kepalanya dirasa pening. Mungkin akibat dari Baekhyun yang menghisap darahnya.

'Chanyeol sepertinya rela menyerahkan segalanya untuk dia, cepat atau lambat nyawa Appa akan terancam, apa mungkin itu satu-satunya jalan? Hemm?'

Kemudian ia mengeryitkan alisnya saat mendapati sebuah pistol ada di tepi ranjangnya.

"Apa ini? Sepertinya Chanyeol yang menjatuhkannya, inikan pistol khusus untuk membunuh vampire, apa senat yang memberikannya?" Ia mengamati pistol itu dengan teliti sambil berpikir apa yang dapat ia lakukan dengan pistol ini.

000

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya lalu dia pun ikut berbaring disebelahnya. Ia belum sembuh benar, tapi Baekhyun sudah menghisap darahnya lagi. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas saat ini, ditambah kepalanya yang juga terasa pusing.

"Baekhyun, kenapa semakin susah untuk melindungimu? aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memberimu darahku, aku merasa tak berguna," gumamnya sambil memandangi paras ayu yang sedang terlelap itu dari samping. Perlaham ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya menyusul Baekhyun kealam mimpi.

Krieeet

Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Yifan masuk kekamarnya dan berhenti di samping ranjangnya.

"Aku tak boleh tergoda," gumamnya saat melihat wajah lelap Baekhyun yang seperti malaikat itu. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau di depannya kini adalah medusa yang dapat membahayakannya dan bukan Baekhyun, yeoja yang dicintainya, setelah yakin Yifan pun segera membidikkan pistol itu kearah Baekhyun.

"Selamat tinggal medusa!"

Klik

Plak!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Dor!

Pistol itu berhasil Chanyeol singkirkan dari tangan Yifan, sementara pelurunya tampak menembus dinding. Kalau saja Chanyeol tak segera menendang tangan Yifan, mungkin peluru itu sudah bersarang dikepala Baekhyun.

"Enmmm," Gumam Baekhyun saat sepertinya ia merasa terganggu dengan suara tembakan.

Greb

Chanyeol langsung mencengkeram dagu Yifan kuat.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUH BAEKHYUN! AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!" Serunya tepat di depan wajah Yifan.

Yifan pun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol karena ia tak merasa nyaman dengan itu.

"Ahh!" Chanyeol pun terjerembab dilantai.

"APA KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?" tanyanya sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Tak menyiakan kesempatan itu, Yifan segera meraih pistol itu kembali dan membidik Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"HENTIKAN!" Sekali lagi Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan Yifan dengan menahan pergerakannya dari belakang.

"LEPASKAN AKU! aku tak mau penyihir itu membunuh kita!" Yifanpun berontak dan berhasil melepaskan diri.

Chanyeol pun tak mau kalah. Ia bergerak cepat menghalau pandangan Yifan dari Baekhyun dengan berdiri diantaranya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya membunuh kita!" Ucapnya berusaha meyakinkn Yifan.

"BAGAIMANA CARANYA? KAU TAU PENGARUH MEDUSA SEPERTI APA KAN?" Tentu Yifan tak percaya semudah itu kalau Chanyeol bisa menghentikannya. Apalagi ia tau kalau satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan Baekhyun adalah perjanjian darah.

"Pasti ada cara menghentikannya tanpa harus membunuhnya!" Chanyeol pun mencoba percaya kalau pasti ada caranya dia bisa menghentikan Baekhyun.

"Memamg ada! TAPI APA KAU MAU MEMBUATNYA MELAKUKAN PERJANJIAN DARAH DENGAN MANUSIA?" Seru Yifan seraya menunjuk Baekhyun.

"I-itu," Chanyeol kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu terkejut mengetahui hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membiarkan orang yang dicintainya melakukan perjanjian darah dengan orang lain.

"LEBIH BAIK DIA MATI SAJA DARI PADA DIA JATUH KEPADA NAMJA LAIN!" Ah jadi karena itu Yifan berniat membunuh Baekhyun. Ia tak rela melihat Baekhyun bersama orang lain. Yah begitulah Yifan dengan segala kelicikannya.

Sekali lagi Yifan membidiknya dan Chanyeol pun kembali menghadangnya.

"TIDAAK!"

"Minggir!" Yifan yang kesal pun langsung melayangkan pukulanya kewajah Chanyeol.

Buagh!

Chanyeol pun terjerembab di tanah akibat pukulan Yifan yang tak main-main.

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU SAMPAI SEPERTI INI HANYA DEMI DIA? KENAPA KAU RELA MAU MEMBUANG NYAWAMU DEMI ORANG ITU HAH!" Yifan marah, ia sangat marah dengan pekikiran Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat bodoh. Bagaiman bisa namja itu rela memberikan nyawanya untuk Baekhyun. Secinta-cintanya dia pada Baekhyun, ia tak akan mungkin mau melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"Takdir," jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"APA?"

"Ini adalah takdirku, karena dia adalah jodohku, aku akan melindunginya dari apapun, karena dia adalah jodohku," senyum tulus tersungging di bibir Chanyeol membuat Yifan semakin muak. Iapun segera menyingkirkan tangannya hingga membuat tubuh Chanyeol kembali merosot ketanah.

"DASAR BODOH!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Yifan pergi dari kamar itu.

Setelah kepergian Yifan, Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun dan membenarkan letak selimutnya.

"Kau adalah belahan jiwaku Baekhyun," ucapnya sembari menundukan wajahnya.

Cup

Chanyeol pun mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

'Meskipun kau membahayakan nyawaku, aku akan tetap melindungimu karena kau adalah belahan jiwaku,' ucapnya dalam hati seraya menjauhkan wajahnya.

0

"Jodoh? Heh konyol sekali, kalau rasa cinta terhadap penyihir itu takdir,"

Pyar!

Kaca jendela itu hancur di tangan Yifan.

"Maka aku yang akan menghancurkan takdir itu,"

000

"Hoamm, aku tertidur lagi," Baekhyun tampak mengeliat setelah bangun dari tidurnya keesokan paginya.

"Eh? CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun segera turun dari ranjangnya saat mendapati Chanyeol terbaring lemas di lantai.

"Kau pucat sekali! Apa yang-"

Brak

"Kepala pelayan! Chanyeol-"

Jongde segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan meletakkan kepala namja itu di pahanya. Kekhawatiran jelas mewarnai wajah Jongdae saat ini.

"Kenapa Chanyeol bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Dia butuh transfusi darah," jawabnya seraya mengngkat tubuh Chanyeol.

"I-ini aku-"

"Tak perlu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutmu ini salah siapa?"

Deg

Pandangan Jongdae begitu menusuk dan mengintimidasi. Bahu Baekhyun menegang seketika.

"I-ini salahku?" Gumamnya dengan raut wajah yang masih syok.

"Chanyeol-nim bilang kau menghisap darahnya lagi, tak ada yang tahan jika darahnya dihisap sesering ini, Chanyeol-nim pun tak akan bisa tahan,"

Deg

Ucapan Jongde terdengar penuh penekanan dan menusuk. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan perasaan bersalah yang teramat.

"Keberadaan anda membahayakan Chanyeol-nim,"

Lutut Baekhyun melemas Seketika. Tubuhnya pun merosot kelantai sepeninggalan Jongdae dari kamar itu. Hati Baekhyun serasa bagai ditikam berkali-kali saat mendengar Jongdae mengatakan itu.

"Keberadaanku membahayakan Chanyeol, apa yang harus kulakukan? Chanyeol bisa mati karena aku,"

Saat ini Baekhyun benar-benar dilema. Apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Ia tak ingin melakukan perjanjian darah itu, yang ia inginkan adalah Chanyeol, tapi jika ia di dekat Chanyeol, nyawa namja itu dalam bahaya.

000

Sementara itu, disebuah rumah yang lumayan mewah, Seulgi tampak duduk termenung di sofa rung tamu rumahnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih.

"Seulgi!"

"Oppa! Kapan Oppa datang?" Melihat kedatangan kakaknya, Seulgi pun segera menghampiri kakaknya.

"Haha baru saja," ucap Daniel sambil mengacak sayang rambut seulgi.

"Oppa pulang sebentar untuk mengurus bisnis ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada ceria.

"Tidak, aku sudah meninggalkan studiku di Amerika dan menetap kembali disini," jawabnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa? Kenapa Oppa meninggalkan kuliah Oppa di sana?"

"Sebenarnya Appa yang menyuruhku dan memintaku cepat kembali,"

"Appa?"

"Ini sebenarnya rahasia, tapi kita para vampire sedang dalam bahaya, kata Appa ada seorang vampire yeoja yang memburu nyawa Chongsu, Chanyeol dan Yifan,"

"APA? Itukan konyol sekali! Tak mungkin ada vampire yang dapat membunuh mereka!" Pekik Seulgi terkejut. Tentu saja dia tak percaya semudah itu, karena yang ia tau Chongsu dan keluarganya adalah vampire terkuat.

"Hmm namanya medusa, katanya dulu dia pernah membunuh Chongsu terdahulu, dia dipanggil medusa karena tak ada yang dapat lepas dari pesonanya setelah menatap mata medusa itu,"

"Medusa?" gumam Seulgi seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Appa memanggilku untuk berjaga-jaga disini,"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau tau kan? Keluarga kita berada dalam tingkat dua setelah keluarga Chongsu, jadi setelah Chongsu dan anak-anaknya mati aku yang akan menjadi Chongsu selanjutnya," ucap Daniel seraya menunjukan smiknya.

000

"Kemarin itu kita hanya kaget, kita tak menyangka itu akan terjadi," ucap Hansuk saat mereka ada di koridor sekolah.

"Iya betul, kita hanya kaget saja melihat wajahnya yang seperti yeoja," Donghoo pun membenarkan ucapan Hansuk.

"Kita harus mengerjainya hari ini!" Ucap Hyunbin dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

"IYA! Hehehe!"

0

0

Mereka pun memutuskan mengerjai Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan berjaga-jaga dari lantai 2.

"Itu dia datang!" Seru Hansuk saat melihat Baekhyun di bawah sana.

"Siap!"

"Hyaaah!"

Byuur!

Bang!

"Hahahahaha!"

Sudah disiram air, dijatuhi ember pula. Emosi Baekhyun langsung naik seketika.

"HEHHH! DASAR IDEOT!" Baekhyun pun mengacungkan kepalan tangannya keatas dengan geram. Ingin rasanya ia menghacar 3 namja itu jika saja mereka ada di hadapannya. Namun sayangnya mereka ada di atas.

"UHH!" Dengan langakah dihentakkan, Baekhyun pun memutuskan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

0

0

Brak!

"Hahahaha! Tampan sekali kau Byun Baekhyun," Hyunbin tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak menertawai penderitaanya.

"Kau terlihat cocok dengan air kotor itu!"

"DASAR IDEOT!" Baekhyun pun menggulung bajunya dengan kasar dan semakin bernafsu menghancurkan wajah mereka dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah!" Baekhyun segera memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Yifan tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Y-YIFAN-NIM!" Pekik mereka ketakutan.

"Hoek bau apa ini? Kenapa busuk sekali? Apa pagi ini kau mandi di selokan?" tanya Yifan seraya menutup hidungnya.

"BUKAN BEGITU!" proter Baekhyun seraya menekuk wajahnya. Tentu saja ia tak terima dengan tuduhan yang Yifan layangkan.

"Hus hus! sana pergi mandi! kau bau busuk," dengan santainya Yifan Baekhyun.

"Apa? AKU BUKAN BUDAKMU LAGI!" teriak Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah Yifan.

"Byun Baekhyun! Lihatlah kau bicara dengan siapa!" Ucap Hyunbin memperingatkan. Karena menurutnya sikap Baekhyun terhadap Yifan itu sangatlah tak sopan untuk dilakukan seorang budak.

"Kalau kau tak mau mati, kau harus menuruti perintah Yifan-nim!"

"Kalau begitu kau bersihkan bukuku saja," ucap Yifan seraya melempar tasnya kewajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun geram dan langsung mengembalikannya dengan melemparnya ke kepala Yifan.

"HEY!"

Bluk

"Eeeh!" Hyunbin dan teman-temannya pun menatap horor kelakuan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun seberani itu pada orang super kejam macam Yifan.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau sudah gila ya?" Yifan pun memutar kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Baekhyun sudah tak tahan lagi diperlakukan seperti ini. Iapun melepaskan kaca matanya dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Aku sudah gila? HEYAAAA!"

Brak

Dengan emosi yang memuncak Baekhyun mengangkat salah satu meja dan membantingnya kelantai hingga hancur. Anak-anak yang ada di dekatnya pun segera berlari menjauh. Tentu saja mereka tak mau kalau sampai terkena amukan Baekhyun.

"Eeeeh!" Pekik Hyunbin dan teman-temannya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"IYA! AKU MEMANG SUDAH GILA! JADI JANGAN-"

Seperti bom waktu emosi Baekhyun akhirnya meledak. Baekhyun tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Yifan sempat terkejut melihat kemarahan Baekhyun, dan semakin terkejut ketika yeoja itu pergi begitu saja. Tak menunggu lama Yifanpun langsung mengejar Baekhyun.

"HEY!" Serunya saat Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat.

"Di-dia cantik sekali," ucap Donghoo dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Dia menjadi seperti orang lain saat kaca matanya dilepas, cantik sekali,"

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN TERPANCING DENGAN KECANTIKAN PALSUNYA!" Seru Hyunbin pada kedua temannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ka-kami-,"

Tak ingin mendengar alasan dua temannya, Hyunbin pun segera memutar tubuhnya membelakangi keduanya.

"Aku kecewa dengan kalian, pergi dan tenangkan diri kalian!"

Dua manja itu pun memilih menuriti permintaan Hyunbin. Setelah dua temannya pergi, Hyunbin melihat kacamata Baekhyun yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya. Ia pun segera memungutnya.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku jatuh cinta padanya,'

Jiah, nyatanya Hyunbin sendiri juga jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun, padahal tadi dia melarang dua temannya mengagumi yeoja itu. Dasar tsundere.

0

0

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! BERHENTI KAU!" Yifan terus mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari hingga kebelakang sekolah.

Bukannya berhenti, Baekhyun malah terus berlari hingga mencapai tepi danau. Tak menunggu lama yeoja itu berjalan memasuki danau hinggaair mencapai separuh badannya.

Tentu saja Yifan terkejut melihatnya dan langsung menyusul Baekhyun.

"HEI! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" serunya seraya meraih bergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya keair yang lebih dangkal.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MAU MATI YA?"

"IYA! AKU MEMANG MAU MATI!" Serunya seraya menepis tangan Yifan.

"A-apa?"

"KALAU AKU TETAP HIDUP, KAU DAN CHANYEOL AKAN MATI! APA KAU MASIH INGIN AKU TETAP HIDUP,"

Yifan kehilangan kata-katanya, ia sungguh tak mengira kalau Baekhyun juga mengetahui hal itu.

"Ini!" Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah pisau pada Yifan.

"Ini-, Kenapa?" Yifan bingung kenapa Baekhyun memberikan sebuah pisau padanya.

"Ini pisau untuk membunuh vampire, bunuh aku dengan ini!" pintanya dengan raut wajah frustasi.

"Cepat bunuh aku!"

'Ini kesempatan untuk membunyhnya,'

Yifan langsung menerima pisau itu dan menggengamnya erat.

"Cepat bunuh aku! kau masih ingin hidup kan?"

Tapi Yifan malah membulatkan matanya saat Baekhyun meminta itu.

Greb

"SUDAH, BUNUH SAJA AKU!" Serunya seraya menarik tangan Yifan dan mengarahkannya kejantugnya.

"Ah!"

Yifan langsung menarik belati itu lagi dan melemparnya jauh kedasar danau.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? AKU MENYURUHMU UNTUK MEMBUHUHKU!"

Plak!

"HENTIKAN!" Seru Yifan seraya menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Kau adalah budakku! kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu mati hanya karena kau menginginkannya!" Entah mengapa Yifan merasa sangat marah saat Baekhyun menginginkan sebuah kematin. Ada rasa tak rela dihatinya.

"Kalau kau memang tuanku, lakukn sesuatu! aku tak mau menjadi medusa lagi, Jangan biarkan aku menghisap darah Chanyeol lagi!" ucapnya Baekhyun seraya mencengkeram blazer Yifan dan memohon kepada namja itu. Tanpa sadar airmatanya sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Greb

Yifan yang tak tahan pun langsung menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kepelukannya.

"Huwaaaa!" tangis Baekhyun pun langsung pecah begitu Yifan memeluknya erat.

'Aku tak bisa membunuhnya, aku sama saja dengan Chanyeol, aku malah menjadi budaknya, bukan budak medusa, tapi budak Byun Baekhyun,' iner Yifan dalam hati.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Seulgi melihat dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan sejak awal.

'Medusa,'

000

Saat ini Baekhyun berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Chanyeol. Ia tampak ragu untuk memencet bell rumah itu. Pandangannya menerawang saat Jongdae mengatakan kalimat demi kalimat yang begitu menusuk.

'Dia pasti tak suka kalau aku mengunjungi Chanyeol, sebaiknya aku mengintip dari luar saja.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan memanjat pagar rumah Chanyeol dan mengintip dari atas pohon. Dari atas sana ia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang masih terbaring lemas dengan sekantung darah yang memggantung ditiang infus.

'Gara-gara aku,' iner Baekhyun sedih.

Tapi kemudian ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat Seulgi memasuki kamar Chanyeol.

'Kang Seulgi!'

Yeoja itu tampak menunduk dan membelai pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. Lalu tiba-tiba tatapan Yeonja itu beralih kearahnya. Baekhyunpun panik dan langsung bersembunyi di dedaunan.

Tanpa di duga, Seulgi membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol yang menuju ke balkom.

"Aku tau kau disana Byun Baekhyun!" serunya seraya melihat kearah Baekhyun.

"Ah Iya," pipi Baekhyun pun merah sempurna, karena dia ketahuan mengintip.

"Masuk! aku ingin memberimu sesuatu," ucapnya seraya menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Chanyeol tak pernah membutuhkan transfusi darah sebelumnya, kau tau apa yang terjadi?" tanya Seulgi dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi.

"A-aku, aku-"

"Kau yang menyebabkan semua ini! iya kan?"

"I-itu," Baekhyun tak tau harus menjawab apa. Bahkan pandangan Yeoja itu saja sudah menusuk, dan itu harua ditambah dngan kata-kata tajamnya. Baekhyun sampai kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kau medusa kan?"

"A-APA?"

Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan itu, dari mana yeoja it tau. Rupanya sudah banyak yang tau rahasia dirinya.

"Awalnya kukira Chanyeol meyukai seorang namja, dan sama sekali tak masuk akal, tapi ternyata kau adalah medusa! semua jadi masuk akal sekarang, tak mungkin Chanyeol dan Yifan suka padamu kalau kau tak menggunakan pesona medusa,"

"A-apa?" Oh ya ampun, tidakkah kata-kata Seulgi sedikit keterlaluan? andai ia tau kalau Baekhyun tak pernah menginginkan hal itu.

Kemudain Seulgi mengeluarkan sebuah botol berbentuk bulat.

"I-ini?" Baekhyun tak tau apa itu, dan apa maksud Seulgi membiro itu untuknya.

"Racun untuk membunuh vampire," jawabnya enteng.

"Racun? kenapa kau-?"

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Yifan di Hutan sekolah kemarin, kau bilag kau ingin mati, kalau kau memang ingin mati, minum saja racun ini," ucapnya serua menyodorkan botol itu kearah Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun langsung membulat sempurna. Bagaimana bisa yeoja itu memintanya mati semudah itu? walaupun kenyataannya dia memang ingin mati.

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol kan? Kau sudah tau kalau kematian ini adalah untuk kebaikan Chanyeol,"

'Seulgi benar, kematianku akan menyrlamatkan Chanyeol, Yifan dan Changsu,'

Baekhyun pun segera membuka tutup botol itu dan mendekatkan kemulutnya.

Brak

"HENTIKAN SEMUA ITU!"

Yifan datang bagai pahlawan kesiangan. Namja itu tampak menatap Baekhyun tak suka.

"Ehh?"

"Park Yifan! kau-"

Greb

"Dasar Sialan! apa yang kau berikan pada Baekhyun?" tanya Yifan tak sabaran seraya mencengkeram tangan Seulgi kuat.

"Ahh!"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia terbangun setelah mendengar keributan di kamarnya.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun terkejut seraya memutar kepalamya.

"Yeoja ini memberikan racun ada Baekhyun!" jawab Yifan seraya menatap Seulgi tajam.

"APA! Apa itu benar?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

"I-itu," Baekhyun segera menyembunyikan racun itu dibalik Blazernya.

"Itu racun kan?" tanya Yifan pada Baekhyun.

"B-bukan!" jawabnya bohong. Tentu ia tak mau kalau rencananya kali ini gagal lagi.

"Berika racun itu," pinta Yifan bermaksud merogoh Blazer Baekhyun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUAKAN?" seru Baekhyun seraya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Tentu saja ia masih trauma saat Tangan itu menyentuh buah dadanya.

"Aku melihatmu menyembunyikannya! berikan padaku!"

"DASAR BRENGSEK! JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARIKU!" Teriak Baekhyun saat tangan Yifan berhasil masuk kedalam. Baekhyun geram saat tangan itu tak juga menjauh. Iapun segera menggigit tangan itu dengan keras persis seperti kucing liar.

"Arghh!"

"Kau pikir akau akan jatuh keperangkap yang sama? dasar Brengsek!"

"Ahh!" desah Baekhyun saat dirasajantungnya kembali berdetak kencang.

"Kau mau berubah lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun memegangi dadanya.

"APA?" Pekik Yifan seraya melebarkan matanya.

"Ti-tidak-,"

'Kalau aku berubah lagi, aku akan menghisap darah Chanyeol lagi, dia bisa mati,'

Tanpa menungu lama iapun segra mengambil racun itu dan menenggaknya hingga tak bersisa.

"HEI!" Pekik Yifan dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Seulgi pun tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"DASAR BODOH! MUNTAHKAN SEKARANG!" pinta Yifan seraya berusaha membuka mulut Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!" seru Baekhyun seraya menepis tangan Yifan.

"Aku sudah meminum semuanya," ucapnya seraye tersenyum miris. Keringat dingin tampak keluar begitu banyak di dahi Baekhyun.

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU BAEKHYUN!" ucap Chanyeol marah seraya mengguncang bahu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kalau aku hidup, aku akan menyusahkanmu,"

"BAEKHYUN!" Seru Chanyeol saat tubuh Baekhyun terhuyung lemas kearahnya.

"Selamat tinggal Chanyeol,"

"TIDAAAK! BANGUUUN!"

TBC

Tidaaak! hehehe

Tak lupa ku ucapakan terimakasih Banyak untuk reader nim setia My Boyfriend is A Vampire, jangan bosan-bosan yaaaa~

Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya

-Salam damai inchan88-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"JANGAN BUANG WAKTU LAGI! TELEPON DOKTER HWANG SEKARANG!" seru Chanyeol seraya membopong tubuh Baekhyun dan segera membaringkannya di ranjang.

"KEPALA PELAYAN!" Seru Yifan tak sabaran.

"Tak ada gunanya memanggil dokter, racun itu tak ada penawarnya,"

"APA?" pekik Yifan dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Dia akan mati perlahan-lahan, tapi tenang saja dia tak akan mati kesakitan," sudut bibir Seulgi pun terangkat.

"DIAM! BAEKHYUN TAK AKAN MATI!" Raut wajah frustasi jelas mewarnai Chanyeol saat ini. Kata-kata Seulgi semakin membuatnya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun.

'Uhh!' Senyum Seulgi perlahan luntur setelah Chanyeol meneriakinya.

Brak

"ADA APA?" Tanya Jongdae dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Cepat panggil dokter Hwang!"

"Sudah kubilang tak ada gunanya!" Seulgi pun meninggikan suaranya. Dia hanya gemas saja. Padahal jelas-jelas ia sudah mengatakan kalau racun itu tak ada penawarnya.

Greb

Yifan langsung menarik kerah baju Seulgi dan menatap bengis Yeoja itu.

"DASAR SIALAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KALAU SAMPAI BAEKHYUN MATI!" seru Yifan tepat di depan wajah Seulgi. Ingin rasanya ia menelan bulat-bulat yeoja di depannya ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Haha dokter Hwang tak akan bisa menyelamatkannya, hanya satu orang yang bisa,"

"SIAPA/SIAPA?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Yifan bersamaan.

"Chongsu," jawab Seulgi sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"A-APA/APA?"

Oh rasanya sangat mustahil kalau kalau yang dikatakan Seulgi itu benar. Tak mungkin Appanya mau menyelamatkan Baekhyun, disaat Baekhyun lah orang yang mengancam nyawanya.

"Vampire yang keracunan harus meminum darah dari vampire yang levelnya lebih tinggi darinya," jelas Seulgi kemudian

"Hanya Appa yang bisa-"

"Menyelamatkan Baekhyun?" sambung Yifan dengan raut wajah resah.

"Itu tak mungkin! Chongsu akan mengenalinya dan tak akan mau menyelamatkannya," ucap Jongdae mewakili apa yang Chanyeol dan Yifan pikirkan.

"Kalian tau kan? apa artinya kalau sampai dia meminum darah Chongsu? Dia akan menjadi satu level dengan Chongsu, dan bukan hanya itu, dia akan menjadi cukup kuat untuk membunuh Chongsu," senyum miring pun tersungging di bibir Seulgi.

"Itu benar,"

"Appa/Appa!" pekik Chanyeol dan Yifan secara bersamaan saat melihat Appanya muncul di depan pintu kamar itu.

"Chongsu," Jongdae dan Seulgi pun membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat kepada ketua mereka.

"Keadaannya keritis," ucap Yunho seraya memegang dahi Baekhyun.

"Dia baru saja meminum racun,"

"Kita butuh darah Appa," pinta Yifan kemudian.

"Chongsu! yeoja itu adalah medusa! anda tak bisa menyelamatkannya!" seru Seulgi seraya menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

Greb

"Aku sudah bilang dari tadi! TUTUP MULUTMU!" ingin rasanya Yifan menguliti Seulgi hidup-hisup.

"Lepaskan dia Yifan! dia hanya mengatakan kenyataan," pinta Yunho dengan santainya.

Yifan pun langsung melepaskan Seulgi seraya berdecak pelan.

"Medusa tak cukup kuat untuk membunuhku sekarang, tapi kalau aku memberinya darahku, dia akan mendapat kekuatan itu," Kemudian tatapan Yunho beralih pada kedua putranya.

"Dia akan membunuh kalian berdua, dan bila kita mati, vampire-vampire lain akan saling berperang untuk memperebutkan posisi Chongsu, kita harus tau konsekuensinya apabila kalian mau menyelamatkannya,"

Bruk

"Chanyeol?" pekik Yifan saat melihat Chanyeol berlutut di depan Appanya.

"Aku tau ini bukan permintaan yang pantas, tapi tolong selamatkan Baekhyun Appa! kalau Baekhyun mencoba membunuhmu dan Yifan, aku akan mencegahnya sekalipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku, dan bila aku tak bisa mencegahnya, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya, tolong selamatkan dia!"

Rupanya cinta Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun sangatlah besar dan tulus. Ia bahkan rela merendahkan harga dirinya di depan Appanya.

"Kau akan mengorbankan nyawamu untuknya?" tanya Yunho seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Tanpa sadar Yifan mengepalkan tangannya melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

'Uhh!'

"Aku tak akan berlutut didepanmu seperti orang rendahan! tapi kalau Appa menolak menyelamatkan Baekhyun! aku akan bertarung dengan Appa sampai mati!"

Pada intinya, yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan Yifan memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu demi menyelamatkan Baekhyun yeoja yang di cintainya. Hanya saja mereka melakukan dengan caranya masing-masing dan sesuai dengan perangai pribadi masing masing. Chanyeol yang merendahkan harga dirinya, sementara Yifan berlaku sebaliknya.

"Haha kalian berdua sudah jatuh cinta padanya! hahaha baiklah, aku akan menyelamatkannya,"

Begitu mudahnya Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Sampai-sampai semua yang ada disana terkejut karenanya.

"Benarkah?" pekik Chanyeol dan Yifan serempak. Tak lupa senyum cerah pun tersemat di bibir keduanya.

Sementara Seulgi tampak panik ketika Yunho menyanggupi permintaan kedua putranya.

"Tidak! kalau anda menyelamatkannya-"

"Aku tau," dengan santai Yunho memotong perkataan Seulgi.

Yifan yang melihat Seulgi hendak protes pun langsung menatap Yeoja itu tajam.

"Ada satu syarat,"

"Syarat?"

"Kalau Baekhyun selamat, dia harus mau melakukan perjanjian darah dengan Oh Sehun,"

"A-APA?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol dan Yifan memekik secara bersamaan.

"Ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan kita semua," ucap Yunho dengan tatapan misterius.

"Aku mengerti! kalau Baekhyun selamat, kita akan membuatnya melakukan perjanjian darah dengan Oh Sehun," saat ini tak ada pilihan lain bagi Chanyeol. Hal yang paling utama baginya saat ini adalah keselamatan Baekhyun.

Sementara Yifan tampak mengepalkan tangannya. Jelas dia tak setuju dengan itu. Tapi dia tak mengeluarkan sanggahan sama sekali, tentunya karena ia juga tak punya pilihan lain sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Yunho pun segera mengambil pisau lipat disakunya dan menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Lalu setelah darahnya keluar, ia segera mengucurkannya di atas mulut Baekhyun.

"Sudah cukup," Setelah dirasa cukup, ia segera mengusap pergelangan tangannya hingga luka itu tertutup kembali dengan sempurna.

"Wajahnya sudah tak terlalu pucat," ucap Jongdae saat memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

"Ahh," perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol seraya membantu Baekhyun duduk.

"Chanyeol? A-aku tak mati?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku sudah memberimu darahku,"

Seketika tatapan Baekhyun beralih pada Yunho yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol.

"Anda?"

"Beliau adalah Park Yunho-nim," ucap Jongdae memperkenalkan Yunho pada Baekhyun.

"Eehh? jadi Appa dari Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Anda menyelamatkan nyawaku," ucapnya seraya beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Tak usah berterima kasih padaku, berterima kasihlah pada kedua putraku," ucap Yunho saat melihat Baekhyun perlahan mendekatinya.

"Tidak, anda yang menyelamatkan nyawaku, bagaimana kalau aku memberi sebuah ciuman rasa terima kasih?" ucapnya seraya membelai dada Yunho.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol dan Yifan pun terkejut melihatnya. Mereka mulai merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Baekhyun.

"Haha ciuman ya? aku rasa kedua putraku lebih pantas menerimanya," ucap Yunho seraya mengusap tengkuknya.

Kemudian bahu Yunho seketika menegang saat melihat Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya.

Greb

Semua yang ada disana terkejut saat dengan santainya Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yunho. Dan keterkejutan mereka semakin bertambah kala Baekhyun mengeluarkan taringnya dan siap menancapkannya di leher Yunho.

"HENTIKAN!"

seru Chanyeol seraya menarik Baekhyun menjauhi Yunho.

"Aww! kau kenapa sih?" protes Baekhyun saat pantatnya mendarat dilantai dengan keras.

"Berhenti berakting medusa!" hardiknya tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Medusa? omong kosong macam apa itu!" Yifan pun meninggikan suaranya. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun dengan berambut pendek seperti ini Chanyeol menyebutnya medusa, Bukankah Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi medusa setelah rambutnya memanjang?

"Chanyeol benar, saat ini dia adalah medusa," ucap Yunho membenarkan.

"K-kenapa?" gumam Jongdae, Seulgi dan Yifan secara bersamaan.

"Hahahaha! sayang sekali, andai aku lebih cepat bergerak tadi," ucapnya seraya kembali berdiri tegak.

"Dia berakting seperti Byun Baekhyun," gumam Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Apa yang terjadi? kenapa rambutnya tak tumbuh memanjang?" tanya Yifan seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Mengontrol rambut sekarang semudah membalikan telapak tangan," ucapnya seraya mengacak rambutnya seksi.

"Aku sudah menjadi vampire level tertinggi, Yunho-nim terima kasih," ucapnya dengan smik di bibirnya.

"Kapan kau berubah?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memicingkan matanya.

"Baekhyun meminum racunnya sambil berubah menjadi aku, kepalaku terasa pusing saat berubah," ucapnya seraya mengocok botol racun di tangannya.

Ah jadi begitu, Baekhyun sengaja menukar dirinya, dan berharap kalau medusa itulah yang mati setelah ia meminum darahnya.

'Jadi kita menyelamatkan medusa dengan darah Chongsu,' Seulgi pun membulatkan matanya melihat itu.

"Lama tak bertemu Yunho," ucapnya seraya membelai pipi Yunho.

"Aku memberikan darahku dengan suka rela, meskipun tak sengaja, kau beruntung sekali Minki,"

"Masih terlalu cepat menyebutku beruntung," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum miring.

"Medusa! menjauh dari Appaku!" seru Yifan sambil melemparkan rantai andalannya.

"Chh," decaknya seraya menghindari serangan Yifan.

"Kalau kau medusa dan bukan Baekhyun! berarti kau harus mati!" sekali lagi Yifan melemarkan rantainya. Namun sayangnya Baekhyun terlalu gesit. Malahan sekarang yeoja itu memecahkan jendela kaca dan melompat keluar dari sana.

"Saat kita bertemu lagi! aku akan mengambil salah satu nyawa dari kalian! Hahahaha," Tawa Baekhyun membahana beriringan dengan kakinya yang lincah melompat dari dahan ke dahan.

"Kurang ajar!" umpat Yifan saat melihat Baekhyun melarikan diri.

"Changsu-nim! anda harus memanggil tim pemburu!" pekik Jongdae panik.

"Tim pemburu bukanlah lawan medusa, disituasi seperti ini tim itu hanya akan menjadi tumbal saja,"

"Tapi-"

"Kita harus menunggu sampai ia kembali menjadi Baekhyun, dan membuatnya melakukan perjanjian darah dengan Sehun, itulah cara yang terbaik,"

000

"Aku disekolah, kau dimana? baiklah aku akan menunggu disini," setelah itu Baekhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"Sehun, dia senang sekali Baekhyun mau bertemu denganya," ucapnya seraya mendengus geli.

Entah apa yang direncanakannya, yang pasti medusa itu memancing Sehun agar menemuainya.

"Tentu dia tak tau aku akan segera membunuhnya, hahaha!" Ah jadi begitu rencana medusa itu. Ia ingin membunuh Sehun agar tak melakukan perjanjian darah dengan Baekhyun.

Sementara itu ada seorang pemuda dari arah berlawanan berjalan seraya menundukan kepalanya.

'Seulgi pergi kemana? dia tak ada disekolah dan mengangkat teleponnya,'

Brug

"Ah maaf," pekiknya saat tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Baekhyun hanya menoleh sebentar lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Daniel yang masih terpaku.

'Itukan seragam namja? aneh sekali,' gumamnya ketika menyadari penampilan Baekhyun.

0

0

"Sehuuun!" seru Baekhyun dengan ceria saat melihat Sehun menunggunya di bangku taman di belakang sekolah.

"Baekhyun! kupikir kita tak akan bertemu lagi, tapi kemudian kau meneleponku, aku senang sekali," ucapnya seraya berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Kau menolak melakukan perjanjian darah denganku,"

"Ah itu,"

'Kalau Baekhyun melakukan perjanjian darah dengan mu, aku jadi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku sudah sangat dekat dengan pembalasan dendamku,'

"Aku tau kau menyukai Park Yifan, perasaanmu tak mengizinkanmu melakukan perjanjian darah dengan orang lain,"

"APA? AKU DENGAN PARK YIFAN?" pekik Baekhyun seraya membulatkan matanya. Bukankah yang Baekhyun sukai itu Park Chanyeol?

"Kan itu yang kau bilang, kau menyukai Park Yifan,"

"Ah Bukan, aku hanya berakting saja waktu itu! supaya Yifan tak melukaimu!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"Iya, yang kusukai itu kamu," jawabnya seraya tersenyum manis.

 ** _"Berhenti berbohong!"_**

Deg

'Apa itu barusan? dikepalaku?' Baekhyun alias medusa itu tampak membeku sejenak seraya menunjukan kekagetannya.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Hehe jadi yang kusukai sebenarnya adalah kau-, MAAFKAN AKU! AKU MENYUKAI PARK CHANYEOL! ups," seketika Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Ia terkejut saat tanpa bisa dikontrol mulutnya meneriakan itu. Sepertinya Baekhyun dalam dirinya mulai berontak.

"Begitu ya," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum miris.

'Barusan itu bukan kata-kataku, apa itu artinya Baekhyun mulai melawanku?'

"Aku tak berguna, dengan tubuh yang lemah ini aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa,"

"TIDAK! KAU JANGAN MERASA SEPERTI ITU!"

'Baekhyun, kau tak boleh keluar dulu, aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dulu, aku harus membuat orang ini percaya kalau Baekhyun menyukainya,'

"Aku boleh minta tolong?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Tolong jadikan aku vampire!"

"Apa?" Baekhyun pura-pura terkejut mendengar permintaan Sehun.

"Vampire? kau mau aku menghisap darahmu?"

"Iya," jawab Sehun dengan sangat yakin.

"Tapi, tak semua orang yang dihisap darahnya bisa menjadi vampire, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa menjadi vampire, kebanyakan manusia akan mati karena tak cukup kuat,"

"AKU TAK PEDULI! lebih baik mati dari pada menjadi manusia yang tak berguna," Sehun terlihat sangat frustasi saat mengatakannya.

TBC

Ya ampun semalem aku mantengin globl Tv, liat MusicBank, panas dingin rasanya waktu liat cewek yang dapet telepon terus selfie bareng exo diatas panggung. Malam minggu galau tingkat tinggi dah hik hik

Tak lupa ku ucapkan terima kasih untuk Reader-nim setia My Boyfriend is A Vampire, samai jumpa di Chap selanjutnyaaaa

-Salam damai inchan88-


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Sehun! aku tak percaya kau mengorbankan semua itu untukku," ucapnya seraya menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun.

'Hahaha kau menyerahkan nyawamu dengan mudahnya, ternyata segampang itu memperdayamu' kilat senang jelas mewarnai mata Baekhyun saat ini.

"TIDAK! AKU TAK MAU MENGHISAP DARAHMU EMMMp," Baekhyun segera membekap mulutnya. Oh lagi-lagi ia kehilangan kontrol akan mulutnya.

'Uhh! Tidak Baekhyun, kau tak boleh keluar dulu!'

"Tak apa-apa meskipun kau tak mau menghabiskan hidupmu denganku, aku hanya ingin melindungimu sebagai vampire," ucap Sehun seraya menundukan kepalanya sendu. Yah setidaknya dengan menjadi vampire dia akan punya kekuatan lebih untuk bisa melindungi Baekhyun.

"Kau baik sekali Oh Sehun, aku akan menerima niat baikmu," ucapnya seraya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, dan menunjukan seringaiannya.

 ** _"Tidaaak!"_**

'Sudah kubilang kau tak boleh keluar dulu Baekhyun!'

 ** _"Tidak! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Sehun!"_**

Greb

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun segera memutar kepalanya dan menemukan duo Bae ada di belakangnya dan sedang mencengkeram bahunya.

"Kau? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memicingkan matanya.

'Chh! Gangguan datang,'

Plak

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MAU MEMBUNUHNYA?" Seru Irene seraya menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan keras hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhuyung kebelakang. Sehun yang melihat itu pun segera menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tak oleng.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Sehun tentu saja marah pada Irene. Berani-beraninya yeoja itu menampar Baekhyun.

"Kau mungkin tak sadar! Tapi Baekhyun baru saja-,"

"AKU TAU! AKU YANG MEMINTANYA MELAKUKAN ITU PADAKU!"

"A-apa? kau yang memintanya?" pekik Irene tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun meminta hal seperti itu? tak taukah ia kalau itu bisa membuatnya terbunuh? karena tak segampang itu menjadikan seorang manusia sebagai vampire. Itu terjadi tergantung daya tahan tubuh manusia itu sendiri. Jika manusianya lemah, tentu ia akan mati.

"Kalau kau tau-"

"Aku tau Baekhyun adalah Vampire," lagi-lagi Sehun memotong perkataan Zelo dengan cepat dan membuat duo Bae itupun terkejut mendengarnya.

"BAEKHYUN! KENAPA KAU MEMBERITAHUKAN IDENTITASMU PADANYA? DIA ITU MANUSIA!" Seru Irene seraya menatap Baekhyun marah. Identitas Vampire itu sangat dirahasiakan keberadaannya dari manusia. Mereka bahkan berkamuflase di kehidupan kesehariannya sebagai manusia biasa agar mereka (manusia) tak menyadari adanya vampire yang hidup bersama mereka. Dan menurut Irene satu-satunya tersangka yang patut dicurigai adalah Baekhyun.

'Chh! beraninya dia menamparku,' umpat Baekhyun seraya mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Itu bukan urusanmu kan? terserah aku mau memberitahu siapa," jawab Baekhyun seraya menatap Irene datar, hingga membuat yeoja itu geram.

"APA! SEHUN SANGAT BERHARGA BAGIKU KAU TAU!" Irene benar-benar geram pada Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya ia mencakar wajah yeoja di hadapannya ini.

"Ah sayang sekali, tapi aku yang berharga baginya," jawabnya dengan sedikit menyombongkan dirinya didepan Irene dan menatap remeh Yeoja itu.

Ctak Ctak

"A-APA KATAMU!" Wajah Irene benar-benar merah saat ini. Ia benar-benar marah pada Baekhyun sekarang.

"Ah!" Zelo yang melihat kemarahan saudaranya pun hanya memijit tengkuknya.

"Sehun bilang rela mengorbankan apapun untukku ya kan Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengalungkan tangannya kembali di leher Sehun dan mengerlingkan mata kearah Irene.

"I-iya," melihat senyum Baekhyun dengan sedekat ini membuat Sehun sedikit grogi.

"Tuh kan, huss Sana! urus urusanmu sendiri!" usirnya dengan tatapan mengejek yang terlihat menyebalkan dimata Irene.

"APA KATAMU! DASAR HOMO SIALAN!" Tak menunggu lama, Irene langsung menyerang Baekhyun dengan menjambak rambutnya kencang.

"Argh sakit !"

"Tenang dulu Irene!" Zelo kuwalahan menghadapi kemarahan Irene yang ingin mencabuti rambut Baekhyun itu. Sehun pun segera membantu melerai kesuanya dengan melepaskan tangan itu dari rambut Baekhyun.

"KAU PIKIR APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN! LEPASKAN!" Teriak Baekhyun saat merasakan kulit kepalanya yang seperti mau copot. Iapun segera mendorong Irene dengan keras hingga membuat duo Bae itu terjatuh di tanah.

"Sehun apa kau sudah gila? Baekhyun itu namja!"

"Aku tak peduli Baekhyun itu namja atau yeoja! aku hanya menyukai Baekhyun!"

Tanpa sadar air mata Irene sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Sehun apa kau homo? kau menyukai Baekhyun yang seorang namja," ucapnya dengan air mata yang berderai.

Ya Irene tak mengingat kalau Baekhyun itu yeoja. Karena waktu ia berkunjung kerumah Sehun, ingatannya tentang itu dihapus.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tak peduli!"

"Beraninya kau menamparku dan menjambak rambutku! kau akan membayar semua ini!" ucap Baekhyun geram seraya berjalan mendekati Irene.

"A-apa?" Irene terkejut saat mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"Aku akan menghisap darahmu sampai tetes darah terakhir! ucapkan selamat tinggal pada saudara kembarmu itu!"

"Jangan sentuh Irene!" Zelo mulai panik dan segera menghampiri keduanya.

"Baekhyun apa yang kau lakukan? Ah! kau bukan-" seketika Sehun tersadar akan sesuatu. Baekhyun yang di depannya kini bukanlah Byun Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

'M-medusa?' pekik Sehun dalam hati.

"Hemm aku sebenarnya mau menghisap darahmu, tapi karena yeoja kurang ajar ini! jadi aku akan menundanya, lain kali baru giliranmu," ucapnya seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah Sehun.

"Kau pikir kau siapa mau menghidap darah Irene!" seru Zelo tak terima. Mana bisa dia diam saja saat saudara kembarnya dalam bahaya.

"Aku bisa menghisap darah siapapun yang ku mau!" ucapnya seraya melayangkan serangannya.

Adu pukul dan tendang antara Baekhyun dan Zelo pun tak dapat dihindari. Pertarungan yang lumayan sengit. Rupanya dibalik sikap tenangnya Zelo sangat jago dalam ilmu bela diri hingga sanggup menahan serangan yang Baekhyun lancarkan.

"Oh kau boleh juga," ucapnya seraya mengerlingkan matanya.

"HAhh tentu saja! Zelo adalah vampire urutan ke-4, meremehkannya hanya akan merugikanmu!" seru Irene dengan bangganya. Tanpa tau kalau itu bisa saja membahayakan nyawa saudaranya.

"Urutan ke-4 heh? kalau begitu, darahmu saja yang kuhisap!"

Duagh!

Baekhyun pun berhasil menendang dada Zelo telak hingga namja itu terjerembab ditanah.

"Aww!"

"Hentikan!" pinta Sehun seraya memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

Duagh!

"JANGAN GANGGU!"

"Ahh!" Sehun terlempar kebelakang saat Baekhyun menyiku perutnya.

"Sehuun!" Irene pun segera menghampiri Sehun dan membantunya berdiri.

Sekali lagi Zelo menyerang, namun sayangnya ia lengah hingga Baekhyun berhasil memukul wajahnya dan mencengkeram baju depannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan menghisap darahmu sampai habis," ucapnya seraya menunjukan smiknya.

"Ti-tidaaak ! jangan lakukan itu!" seru Irene saat Baekhyun berniat menghisap darah Zelo.

"Kalian?"

Tiba-tiba Hyunbin dan ketiga temannya muncul di balik semak-semak.

"Apa? apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap tajam keempat namja itu.

"K-kita tak sedang mengintip, kami hanya tak sengaja lewat," ucap Hyunbin panik dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Sengaja atau tidak! kalian harus membantu Oppaku!" seru Irene seraya berlari mendekati Baekhyun dan Zelo.

"J-jangan!" seru Hyunbin seraya ikut mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"APA? Kalian mau ikut menantangku!" Baekhyun pun menatap tajam keempat namja itu hingga membuat mereka sedikit menciut.

"Semut seperti kalian, akan kuhabisi dengan segera," ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjukan kepalan tangannya bersiap untuk menghabisi keempat namja itu.

Namun Hyunbin dan teman-temannya hanya berdiri dan terdiam diam tanpa ada yang berani menyerang.

"Sedang apa kalian? Ayo lawan aku!" seru Baekhyun tak sabaran. Tapi yang dilakukan oleh Hyunbin dan teman-temannya malah membingungkannya. Bagaimana tidak bukannya melancarkan serangan mereka malah berlutut di hadapannya.

"Hi-hisap darah kami!"

"A-APA?" seketika Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dan menatap horor keempat namja itu. Apalagi saat ini keempat namja itu tanpa tau malu bergelayutan dikakinya memohon darahnya untuk dihidap olehnya.

"Kami tak keberatan!"

"Hisap darah kami saja!"

Irene yang melihat itu tentu saja kesal melihat Hyunbin dan teman-temannya berlaku demikian hanya untuk Baekhyun.

"Menjijikan sekali! kalian itu sedang apa? dia itu namja!" seru Irene dengan gemasnya.

"Lepaskan! aku tak mau meminum darah kotor!" Baekhyun meronta dan menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali berusaha menyingkirkan keempat namja itu dari kakinya.

"Maafkan kami!"

"Jangan benci kami!"

"Hisap darah kami,"

Oh rasanya Baekhyun sungguh jijik melihatnya. Rasnya seperti digerayapi ulat bulu yang menggelikan. Ingin rasanya ia melempar keempat namja itu kekandang singa saja kalau ada.

"KALIAN MAU MATI YA!"

Buagh!

Duagh!

Bugh!

Akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil menyingkirkan keempat namja itu dengan beberapa serangan.

"Aghh!"

"Aww!"

"Heyy!"

Mereka pun memekik setelah terlempat beberapa meter dari Baekhyun.

Deg

Tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba gerakan Baekhyun terhenti. Rasanya tubuhnya terasa kaku seperti ada yang menahan gerakannya.

"Uhh!" desahnya seraya memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Rupanya sang pemilik tubuh kembali berontak menjoba mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali.

'Baekhyun terus mendesakku, bagaimana bisa?' Tentu ia tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun bisa mendesaknya hingga seperti ini.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" Sehun segera menghampiri Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Lepaskan!" setelah menepis tangan Sehun, Baekhyun melarian diri dengan melompati pepohonan.

"BAEKHYUN!" seru Sehun saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Irene seraya mengeryitkan alisnya. Ia merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Baekhyun.

"Dia tak seperti biasanya," ucap Zelo menjawab pertanyaan Irene.

Sementara itu, Hyunbin dan teman-temannya seperti tak rela melihat kepergian Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Jangan pergi!"

"Kami akan mempersembahkan darah kami!" ucapnya dengan tampang memohon yang terlihat menjijikkan dimata duo Baek itu.

#poorHyunbin dan teman-temannya.

0

0

Baekhyun terus berlari menjauh seraya memegangi dadanya. Rasanya benar-benar sesak dan nyaris seperti mencekiknya.

'Aku tak bisa menghisap darah siapapun, sementara itu Baekhyun terus mendesakku,'

'TIDAK! KAU TAK BOLEH KELUAR DULU BAEKHYUN!' ucapnya seraya menekan jiwa Baekhyun agar tak mengambil alih tubuhnya kembali.

"Ahh!" bersamaan dengan itu, rambutnya tiba-tiba memanjang dengan sendirinya.

"Aku berhasil membungkam Baekhyun, tapi aku kehilangan banyak tenaga, ahh! rambutku tumbuh lagi," gumamnya seraya menyentuh helai panjang rambutnya.

'Kenapa ini terjadi? apa meminum racun itu menghilangkan keseimbangan tenaga antara aku dan Baekhyun?'

Tanpa ia sadari kalau dari kejauhan ada seorang namja yang melihat perubahan rambutnya. Ya dia Daniel kakak dari Seulgi.

'Tiba-tiba rambutnya tumbuh, yeoja itu aneh sekali,' iner Daniel dalam hati.

"Siapa disana?" seru Baekhyun saat menyadari keberadaan namja itu.

'Ah aku ketahuan,' pekiknya seraya menyembunyikan dirinya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tiba-tiba namja berpakaian formal datang mengepung Baekhyun.

"SIAPA KALIAN?" Baekhyun pun bersikap waspada saat melihat namja-namja dengan pedang ditangannya itu bersiap menyerangnya.

"Akhirnya kami menemukanmu!"

"Kami sudah lama mencarimu medusa!"

'Medusa? yeoja itu medusa?' pekik Daniel terkejut seraya mengintip di balik pohon.

"Hemm pemburu ya? kebetulan, aku sedang membutuhkan darah," ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum miring.

"Aku akan membunuhmu sebelum kau menghisap darah siapapun!" Para utusan senat itu pun mulai menayangkan serangannya

Duagh

Bugh

"Argh!"

Duagh!

Pertarungan sengit pun tak dapat dihindari. Satu demi satu mereka menyerang dengan gesitnya.

"Ahh,"

"Hati-hati! Jangan lihat matanya!" ucap salah satunya memperingatkan.

Duagh!

Buagh!

"Aghhh!"

Lalu mereka dikejutkaan saat rambut Panjang Baekhyun melilit pedang salah satu dari mereka dan merebutnya paksa.

"Ra-rambutnya!" pekik mereka terkajut. Siapa yang sangka kalau rambut medusa itu bisa digunakan sebagai alat perang atau pertahanan diri.

"Jangan meremehkan kekuatan medusa!" seru Baekhyun saat dia berhasil merebut dua samurai yang kini berada di kedua tangannya. Lalu iapun segera mengacungkan samurai itu dan menatap mereka bengis.

Duagh!

"Uhh!"

"MATI KAU!" Seru Baekhyun seraya mengarahkan dua samurai itu kearah salah satu namja yang terduduk di hadapannya.

"T-tidaaak!"

 ** _"Berhenti!"_**

Seketika bergerakan medusa itu terhenti bersamaan dengan teriakan Baekhyun yang mulai berontak dalam dirinya.

'Baekhyun lagi!' umpatnya dalam hati ketika lagi-lagi Baekhyun melakukan perlawanan. Terlalu sibuk menekan jiwa Baekhyun membuatnya kehilangan fokus.

"Hiyaaaaa!

Crasss!

"Argh," Medusa itupun merintih kesakitan saat sebuah belati berhasil ditancapkan di bahu kirinya. Tak mau menyerah semudah itu, iapun kembali menyerang para utusan senat itu dengan satu tangannya.

"KAU TAK BISA LARI DARI MEDUSA!" Seru Baekhyun seraya melayangkan pedang ditangannya kearah namja yang seperti ingin melarikan diri.

"Arrgghh!" Namja itu pun tersungkur ditanah setelah samurai itu menembus punggungnya.

"Uhh!" rintih medusa itu saat ia mencabut paksa belati di bahunya.

Klik

Dari arah belakang seseorang telah membidiknya dan menempelkan ujung senapan itu di belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Selamat Tinggal!"

Bruk

"Itu harusnya kalimatku!" tiba-tiba Daniel datang dan menusuk namja yang berniat menembak Baekhyun tadi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Baekhyun seraya memicingkan matanya.

"Medusa, benar-bear memiliki wajah yang cantik dan berkharisma, sesuai dengan yang diceritakan, ya?" ucap Daniel seraya tersenyum miring.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tak sabaran.

"Jangan galak dong, yang jelas kau bisa mempercayaiku," ucapnya seraya menunjukan smiknya.

"Walau kau menyelamatkanku, bukan berarti aku akan mempercayaimu," ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kalau aku membantumu balas dendam, apa kau akan percaya?"

"Apa?"

Lalu tanpa di duga Daniel berlutut di depan Baekhyun dengan berpegangan pada pedang yang ia tancapkan di tanah.

"Aku Kang Daniel, Appaku Kang Ji Gook, aku dan Appa akan membantumu menghancurkan Chongsu,"

"Kau bilang Kang Ji Gook? dulu keluarga terdekat Park Yunho, Jadi kalau Chongsunya mati, Chongsu berikutnya adalah anak Kang Ji Gook begitu?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menarik sudut bibirnya. Jelas ia tau akal bulus Daniel dan apa tujuan namja itu mendekatinya.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku medusa?" tanya Daniel seraya menundukan kepalanya sebagai bentuk penghormatan.

"Bukan begitu, sebagai buktinya, kau harus memberiku darahmu!" ucapnya seraya tersenyum miring.

"Darahku?" pekik Daniel terkejut.

"Aku butuh darah, walaupun aku benci darah dingin dari tubuh yang sudah mati, darah segar sepertimu sekalipun, aku tak tau apakah itu darah vampire terbaik,"

"Untuk membuktikan kesetiaanku, aku akan memberimu darahku, ambil saja semaumu," ucapnya serunya menyodorkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Dengan senang hati aku menerima bantuanmu,"ucapnya seraya mendekatkan bibirnya ke lengan namja itu.

"Ah! sebelum melakukan itu, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, aku akan tertidur setelah menghisap darahmu,"

"Kau akan tertidur?" pekiknya seraya menatap Baekhyun.

"Saat aku tertidur, Baekhyun akan sadar,"

"Baekhyun?" tanyanya seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Aku akan menceritakan ceritanya,"

Baekhyun pun menceritakan sesuatu pada Daniel sementara Daniel mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Ah jadi begitu, setelah kau tertidur aku akan melakukan seperti yang kau ajarkan," ucap Daniel dengan tersenyum misterus.

"Bagus, sekarang aku akan menghisap darahmu,"

"Selamat menikmati," ucapnya seraya menyodorkan lengannya kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan itu dan segera menancapkan taringnya di pergelangan tangan manja itu. Teguk demi teguk ia hisap sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan tangan itu dan jatuh tertidur di pelukan namja itu.

000

Sehun terus mengelilingi sekitar hutan sekolah menelisuri jejak kepergian Baekhyun.

"Kemana dia?'" gumamnya seraya menengok kesana kemari.

'Dia medusa tapi berpura-pura menjadi Baekhyun, aku benci situasi seperti ini,'

Yah kalau seperti ini situasinya, ia jadi susah mebedakan mana Baekhyun asli dan mana itu medusa. Bahkan ia tadi saja sempat tertipu oleh medusa itu.

"Ehh bukan kah itu-, Baekhyun!" seru Sehun seraya menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur di gendongan seorang namja asing.

"Baekhyun!" panggilnya tapi Baekhyun tak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Daniel seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah mencoba merebut Baekhyun dari namja asing dihadapannya.

"Aku tak tau siapa kau, tapi lepaskan Baekhun!"

"Dia hanya pingsan, aku akan membaringkannya,"

"Aku temannya, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Sehun sambil berusaha merebut Baekhyun kembali. Tapi nyatanya Daniel bersikukuh tak ingin memberikan Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Ahh! Berhenti!"

Duagh!

Sehun pun tersungkur di tanah saat Daniel berhasil menendang dadanya. Kemudian dilihatnya namja itu melompat dan membawa Baekhyun menjauh pergi.

"Siapa dia? apa dia vampire juga?"

0

0

Entah apa yang dipikirannya tapi ia malah datang menghampiri Irene.

"Sehun?" gumam Irene tak percaya saat melihat Sehun ada di hadapannya. Tentu dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang membawa namja itu sampai menemuinya? padahal sedari dulu namja itu selalu menghindarinya.

"Dimana Zelo?" tanyanya sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Dia ada di klinik, tadi dia mengalami kecelakaan kecil, nanti juga sembuh,"

"Apa kau dan Zelo adalah vampire?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba dan membuat bahu Irene menegang.

"Ya," jawabnya pasrah. Terpaksa ia mengakuinya, mau mengelakpun percuma, karena pada kenyataannya Sehun memang sudah mengetahuinya. Raut wajah Sehun benar-benar terlihat frustasi saat ini. Irene jadi prihatin melihatnya.

"Aku cemburu, aku-"

"Apa?" Irene cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Aku hanya manusia, tak cocok dengan vampire, masa depan kita suram, kita tak bisa apa-apa,"

"Itu tak benar Sehun!" seru Irene berusaha menyemangati Sehun. Tentunia tak suka melihat Sehun yang terlihat lemah seperti ini.

"Jadikan aku seorang vampire!"

"APA?" Irene tak habis pikir Sehun bisa meminta hal itu padanya. Mungkin karena namja itu terlalu frustasi hingga tak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Karena kau vampire juga, aku ingin menjadi vampire juga," ucapnya seraya menggenggam tangan Irene dengan tatapan memohon. Bahkan Irene sampai kelabakan merespon permintaan Sehun.

Plek

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! kau bisa mati!" seru Irene seraya menepis tangan Sehun.

"Aku tak peduli jika aku mati!"

Greb

Tiba-tiba Sehun mencengkeram bahu Irene dan menariknya mendekat. Tanpa sadar pipi Irene pun bersemu merah.

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu,"

"APA?" sekali lagi Irene dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan Sehun. Ia pun langsung menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap namja itu tak percaya.

"Baekhyun dan aku tak mungkin bersama, dan untuk bersama Baekhyun aku harus memiliki kekuatan itu, walaupun aku tak mencintaimu tapi aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu,"

Itulah mengapa jujur itu menyakitkan. Tidakkah Sehun sadar? bahwa apa yang baru saja ia katakan itu menyakiti hati Irene.

Plak

Sebuah tamparan keras Irene layangkan di pipi Sehun hingga membuat namja itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau kejam sekali? kau ingin menjadi vampire hanya karena ingin bersama Baekhyun, kau ingin menjadi kekasihku hanya karena itu?" Air mata Irene sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Tentu saja kata-kata Sehun sembilu yang menusuknya berkali-kali.

"Untukku, aku akan mencintai orang yang ingin bersamaku?" ucap Sehun dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa?"

"Aku tak bisa melupakan Baekhyun, aku nyaman berada disampingnya," ucapnya seraya tersenyum miris.

"Oh Sehun! kenapa kau bodoh sekali huhh?" racau Irene disela tangisnya seraya memukuli dada Sehun pelan. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mencintai Baekhyun sedalam itu? tak taukah Sehun kalau cintanya juga sama besarnya?

"Kau boleh menyalahkanku, aku ingin mendengar sesuatu darimu,"

Greb

Tak menunggu lama Irene pun langsung berhambur kepelukan Sehun.

"Aku mengerti, meskipun demikian aku ingin bersamamu, jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya, aku benar-benar akan melakukannya, tapi kau akan mati jika menjadi vampire," ucap Irene seraya merenggangkan pelukannya dan sedikit menjauh dari Sehun.

"Terima kasih, aku tak peduli jika mati, hisap darahku cepat!" pinta Sehun tak sabaran.

Tak ada pilihan, sepertinya Irene harus mengabulkan keinginan Sehun. Irene pun segera memeluk Sehun kembali dan menarik leher namja itu mendekat kearahnya.

Sehun tampak meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali menanti taring Irene menancap di lehernya. Sejujurnya ia juga takut, tapi demi Baekhyun apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Berhenti!"

Keduanya pun terkejut dan menengok kesumber suara.

"Park Chanyeol?" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

Chanyeol pun segera menarik Irene menjauh dari Sehun, dan menatap yeoja itu tajam.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh! kau tau akibat dari menghisap darah sembarangan! walau kau tau dia akan mati, kau tetap-"

"Aku tak peduli! lebih baik aku mati dari pada tidak menjadi vampire!" Seru Sehun dengan raut wajah frustasi memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"Jika kau menghormati Baekhyun, kau harus tetap menjadi manusia! Jika kau mati dan membuang semuanya agar menjadi-"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Irene dengan tatapan bingung. Tentu Irene tak mengetahui tetang perjanjian darah yang rencananya akan Sehun dan Baekhyun lakukan kalau saja Baekyun tak menolak. Irene bahkan tak tau kalau sebenarnya saat ini Baekhyun adalah yeoja.

Seolah tersadar akan kehadiran Irene, Chanyeol pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke yeoja itu.

"Maaf tapi aku tak bisa menjelaskannya padamu, aku senang kalau kau tak ikut campur urusan Baekhyun," ucapnya lalu tatapannya beralih lagi pada Sehun.

"Ikut aku!" tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu, Chanyeol segera menarik Sehun dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Sementara Irene hanya terdiam dengan berbagai pertanyaan dibenaknya.

'Baekhyun, tak kusangka kau menjadi masalah yang lebih rumit dari yang ku bayangkan,' gumamnya seraya menarap punggung dua namja itu yang semakin menjauh.

000

"Apa ini?"

Sehun tak mengerti maksud dari Chanyeol yang membawanya kemari. Didepannya kini ada beberapa mayat yang tergeletak. Tentunya mayat-mayat itu adalah mayat dari utusan senat yang berhasil Baekhyun singkirkan.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan apa yang kau lihat, ini memang Baekhyun, medusa yang melakukannya,"

"Baekhyun membunuh orang ini?" pekik Sehun terkejut seraya memutar kepalanya kearah Chanyeol meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Mereka adalah utusan yang dikirim tetua, mereka tak akan berhenti sampai Baekhyun mati,"

"Sampai Baekhyun mati? Apa orang yang menolong Baekhyun juga di bunuh?" gumam Sehun seraya menatap kosong mayat di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Kemarin Baekhyun pingsan dan namja itu menggendongnya, aku tak bisa mencegahnya,"

"Apakah dia vampire?"

"Iya, karena aku manusia aku tak bisa melawannya, kalau saja aku vampire! baekhyun tak akan diculik, Jadikan aku vampire!" pintanya seraya menatap Chanyeol.

"Jangan menyiakan hidupmu, cukup bersama Baekhyun saat menjadi manusia,"

"Kenapa aku tak berguna seperti ini," ucapnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah dan tak bisa menjaga Baekhyun.

"Kau berguna jika bersumpah darah dengan Baekhyun,"

"Baekhyun tak mencintaiku, dia tak akan mau melakukannya, dia keras kepala," ucap Sehun miris.

"Keras kepala tidaknya semua tergantung kau, semua mungkin terjadi,"

"Apa?"

"Jika kau ingin bersumpah darah, aku bisa melakukannya," ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan misterius. Tak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya. Yang jelas ia punya rencana untuk membuat Baekhyun mau melakukan perjanjian darah itu.

TBC

Ooooh cukup sampai disini dulu,

Terima kasih Reader-nim setia My Boyfriend is A vampire,

Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya,

-Salam damai inchan88-


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Ugh, dimana aku?"

Di dapatinya tempat asing mengelilingnya ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia segera beranjak dari ranjang king size itu lalu berjalan mengitari kamar yang luasnya sama dengan luas kamar asramanya.

Dikamar itu ada cermin besar, dan Baekhyun segera menghampirinya lalu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ehh! cermin apa ini?" seketika tatapannya berubah horor ketika mendapati bayangan dirinya di cermin itu. Bagaimana tidak? Rambut panjang dengan gaun selutut lengan panjang membuatnya benar-benar yakin kalau dirinya sekarang adalah yeoja. Tapi pertanyaannya, siapa yang menggantikan bajunya dengan gaun putih ini?

"Sepertinya aku harus cepat pergi dari sini, aku ingin kembali menjadi Byun Baekhyun!" ucapnya seraya begidik ngeri melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri. Tak menunggu lama dia pun segera berjalan menuju pintu kamar itu.

Cklek cklek

"Kenapa pintunya dikunci?" protesnya seraya menatap kesal pintu dihadapannya. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada jendela besar disana. Iapun kembali berdecak kesal dibuatnya.

"Bahkan penghalang jendelanya pun dari baja, disini aku ditahan ya?" gumamnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Dok dok dok

"BUKA PINTUNYA! TOLONG!" serunya sambil menggedor puntu itu berkali-kali.

Cklek

"Kau sudah bangun Byun Baekhyun?" Daniel tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu itu, dan membuat Baekhyhun terkejut.

"Kau siapa?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya waspada. Pasalnya ia tak pernah ingat pernah mengenal namja dihadapannya ini.

"Kau tak ingat saat menjadi medusa? haruskah aku memperkenalkan diri lagi?" tanya Daniel sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Medusa?" tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut pelan bersamaan dengan kepingan-kepingan samar yang bermunculan di ingatannya.

"Sebelum kau pingsan, kau adalah medusa," ucapnya sambil menunggu reaksi Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"A-aku ingat apa yang terjadi saat aku menjadi medusa," ucap Baekhyun seraya mencengkeram kepalanya. Ini sangat aneh, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya ia tak mengingat apapun.

"Itu tak mungkin!" Bahkan Daniel sekalipun terkejut mendengarnya. Yang ia tau, Baekhyun akan lupa kejadian saat ia menjadi medusa. Begitulah yang medusa itu katakan padanya.

"Iya aku ingat! Kau Kang Daniel! kau ingin membantu medusa untuk membunuh Chongsu agar kau bisa menggantikannya!" hardiknya seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearah Daniel.

"Haha kau berbeda saat menjadi medusa!" kekehnya saat melihat reaksi Baekhyun dan cara bicaranya yang jauh berbeda dengan saat menjadi medusa.

"Terserah! aku mau pergi dari sini," ucapnya acuh seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

Greb

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi Byun Baekhyun," taunya daniel malah menahannya dengan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang

"Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun pun mengajukan protesnya dan mencoba berontak dari cengkraman Daniel.

"Oh kau manis sekali, yeoja manis sepertimu adalah tipeku," ucapnya serya memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat.

Oh ya ampun, Baekhyun paling benci dengan namja seperti ini. Ia pun segera memukul perut Daniel menggunakan sikunya dengan keras hingga membuat namja itu terhuyung kebelakang.

"Hoek! kau ular yang menyeramkan! menjijikkan!" hardik Baekhyun seraya menjauh dari Daniel.

"Kasihan, kau dan medusa punya selera yang sama, mengecewakan!" sudut bibir Daniel pun terangkat lalu ia segera menutup pintu kamar itu untuk menghalangi Baekhyun keluar dari sana.

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa membiarakanmu pergi!," ucapnya seraya bersender pada pintu itu.

"Kau ingin menahanku sampai aku berubah menjadi medusa?" Baekhyun pun memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Hanya agar kau tak bisa melakukan sumpah darah dengan sahabat manusiamu, jadi aku akan mengawasimu,"

"Itu-, aku tak akan melakukannya meskipun aku menyukainya! aku tak bisa dengan namja itu!" sangkal Baekhyun cepat.

"Oh! atau namja yang kau sukai adalah vampire? karena itu kau tak bisa dengan manusia itu?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum miring.

"Eh? t-tidak aku tak mencintai siapapun!" sangkalnya dengan kepanikan yang terlihat jelas.

"Haha kau mudah sekali ditebak, lucu sekali," kekehnya saat melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

Melihat namja itu yang terlalu sibuk menertawakan dirinya, Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menendang perut Daniel hingga membuat namja itu menyingkir dari depan pintu. Kemudian Baekhyun pun bergegas keluar dari kamar itu.

"Aku ceroboh sekali," ucapnya saat melihat Baekhyun sudah berhasil keluar. Tak menunggu lama ia pun segera menyusul Baekhyun keluar.

"Kau bisa saja lari! tapi tak akan bisa sembunyi dariku Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tak pedulikan itu dan terus berlari menjauhi Daniel yang mengejar dengan santai di belakang.

Brugk

"Ah!" Siapa sangka dia malah menabrak seseorang ditikungan hingga membuatnya terjerembab di lantai.

"Kau!" seru orang yang menabraknya. Baekhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Seulgi lah yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Seulgi! kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya dengan mata yang membulat.

"Oppa kenapa Byun Baekhyun ada disini?" tanya Seulgi saat melihat Daniel muncul di belakang Baekhyun.

"OPPA? KALIAN BERSAUDARA?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Hemm,"

"Oppamu menculik dan menahanku!" adunya seraya menujuk kearah Daniel yang tengah tersenyum miring.

"Apa?" Seulgi tentu terkejut mendengarnya. Jujur saja ia tak tau menau tentang apa yang dilakukan Daniel.

Kik

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! LEPASKAN!" seru Baekhyun saat tangannya tiba-tiba sudah diborgol oleh Daniel.

"Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri kalau melawan," ucapnya seraya menyeret Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Seulgi.

"Kenapa kau membawa Baekhyun kesini Oppa? kalau tetua dan senat tau itu sangat berbahaya!" ucap Seulgi memperingatkan.

"Ini hanya taktik medusa, aku hanya mengikutinya," jawabnya acuh.

"Medusa?" tentu Seulgi terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun! Oppamu membantu medusa untuk membunuh Chongsu! Oppamu penghianat Seulgi!"

Blam

Teriakan Baekhyun tertelan oleh dentuman suara pintu yang ditutup keras.

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Dok Dok Dok

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"Tak ada gunanya mengurungnya disini kan? tak ada Oppa!" ucap Seulgi mencoba memperingatkan Daniel sekali lagi.

"Jika dia berubah menjadi Byun Baekhyun, dia akan bersumpah darah dengan namja itu, saat medusa menghilang, aku punya kesempatan menjadi Chongsu,"

"Jika kau gagal! clan kita akan musnah Oppa!"

"Jangan khawatir, masih ada harapan selama medusa di pihak kita, medusa akan membunuh Chongsu beserta keluarganya, dan aku akan menikahinya," ucapnya seraya menunjukan smiknya.

"MENIKAHINYA?" Tentu Seulgi terkejut mendengar rencana gila kakaknya. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya melakukan itu.

"Benar! jika itu terjadi, tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku menjadi Chongsu aku akan menjadi vampire terkuat, seperti membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu bukan?" ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Tapi Chanyeol telah menghisap darahnya, bisa saja dia tau dimana Baekhyun berada," ucap Seulgi mengingatkan.

"Jangan khawatir, rumah ini sudah terlindungi, jadi kekuatan vampire tak mempan, saat Baekhyun berubah menjadi medusa, kita akan membunuh Chanyeol dan Yifan, jadi kau harus merahasiakan ini," pintanya seraya memegang bahu Seulgi.

"Ya," jawabnya dengan tatapan kosong. Bagaimana bisa ia diam saja, kalau niat kakaknya adalah untuk membunuh Chanyeol. Tentu Seulgi tak mungkin membiarkan namja yang dicintainya dalam bahaya.

000

"Sampai saat ini aku masih tak bisa mengingat saat menjadi medusa, hanya samar-samar saja mengingatnya," gumanya seraya berjalan kesana kemari di dalam kamar itu.

"Mengerikan sekali membayangkan medusa menjadi ibuku, dia mencoba menghisap darah Sehun dan mencoba membunuhnya, dia juga membunuh penjahat tanpa ragu," Baekhyun pun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia hanya merasa ngeri membayangkan kejadian yang samar-samar itu sebelum ia dikurung disini.

"Nanti saat aku berubah menjadi medusa, mungkin aku akan membunuh Chanyeol dan Yifan tanpa ragu-ragu, sebelum itu terjadi, aku harus cepat pergi dari sini,"

Clak clak clak

Berulang kali ia mencoba menghancurkan teralis besi itu tapi nyatanya kekuatannya tak mampu untuk melakukannya.

"Percuma aku vampire, aku sama sekali tak bisa melewati penghalang ini," gumamnya seraya berdecak pelan.

Cklek

"Kang Seulgi?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut saat menadapati Seulgi muncul di belakangnya.

'Aku bisa menjadikan yeoja itu sandra dan kabur,'

"Percuma kalau kau berpikir untuk menjadikanku sandera mu, Appa dan Oppaku lebih mementingkan kedudukan sebagai Chongsu dari pada aku," ucapnya miris.

"T-tidak maksudku-" Baekhyun pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya terkekeh pelan. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau rencananya sudah ketahuan sebelum itu terlaksana. Mungkinkah yeoja itu bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Ambil ini, ini kunci pintu depan rumah ini," ucapnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah kunci kepada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau-"

"Aku akan membebaskanmu," ucapnya tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin Chanyeol dibunuh medusa," jawab Seulgi dengan raut wajah serius.

'Yeoja ini benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol ya?'

0

0

"Hei kau!"

Baru saja ia menuruni tangga, tapi ia sudah ketahuan oleh salah satu anak buah Daniel.

Cklek Cklek

"Ah dikunci!" Baekhyun mulai panik saat ia tak bisa membuka pintu rumah itu. Sementara anak buah Daniel terlihat semakin dekat menuju kearahnya. Ah ia baru ingat ada kunci di tangannya, tak menunggu lama ia pun segera menggunakan kunci itu. Terdengar bunyi "Klik" pertanda pintu itu sudah tak terkunci. Ia segera membuka pintu itu dan bergegas keluar.

Crraak

"Agh!"

Debuhk

Baekhyun tersungkur ditanah dengan rantai yag melilit perutnya. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk melarikan diri.

"Kau pikir kau boleh pergi tanpa seizinku Baekhyun," seringaian jelas tercetak di bibir Daniel ketika namja itu berhasil menangkapnya.

"Agh! Kau memakai rantai!" seru Baekhyun seraya mentap namja itu terkejut. Biasanya Yifan yang selalu menggunakan rantai sebagai senjata. Ia tak menyangka kalau Daniel lihai juga menggunakannya.

"Saat masih kecil, aku dan Yifan sering menggunakan rantai, pertanyaannya, siapa yang memberikan kunci ini padamu?" tanya Daniel sambil menunjukan kunci di tangannya.

"Uh, a-aku menemukannya tadi!" Bisa saja ia mengatakan kalau Seulgi lah yang memberikannya. Tapi sebagai balas budi karena yeoja itu telah menolongnya, iapun terpaksa berbohong.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong! sepertinya ada penghianat di rumah ini, aku kecewa padamu Seulgi," ucapnya seraya menunjukan raut kecewanya pada Seulgi yang mengintip di balik dinding.

"Uh!"

"Sepertinya aku harus memanggil Appa!"

'Sial aku gagal kabur dan Seulgi dalam bahaya,' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

000

Yifan dan Chanyeol duduk terdiam diruang tamu rumahnya memikirkan kemungkinan siapa yang telah membawa Baekhyun pergi. Kemudian tiba-tiba tubuh Chanyeol tersentak dan bergegas bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang gelisah.

"Pergi kemana? kita kan tak tau dimana Baekhyun,"

"Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku tau dimana Baekhyun," ucapnya lalu terdiam beberapa saat.

"Benarkah?" Yifanpun segera beranjak dengan antusias dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku tau siapa yang menculik Baekhyun,"

000

Plak

"Kau mencoba melepaskan Baekhyun? apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan!"

Tamparan keras lah yang Seulgi dapat ketika Appanya datang.

"Maaf Appa, aku tak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol dibunuh," ucapnya seraya menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas.

"APA KAU BILANG! JADI PARK CHANYEOL LEBIH BERHARGA DARI PADA KAKAKMU!"

"Tenang Appa! situasi ini terlalu berat untuk Seulgi, sejak dulu dia ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol," Daniel pun berusaha menenangkan Appanya yang berniat memukul Seulgi lagi.

"Park Chanyeol tak pernah mencintaimu! Sudah lupakan saja dia!"

"Sepertinya Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, sudah waktunya kau menghadapi kenyataan ini Seulgi," ucap Daniel menambahkan.

"Itu tak benar! Chanyeol bilang jika Baekhyun meminum darah manusia dan bersumpah darah dengan manusia itu, maka dia akan menerimaku!" serunya dengan air mata yang berderai.

"Itu tak akan terjadi! Kita akan mencegah hal itu terjadi!" seru Ji Gook marah.

"Appa!"

"Tunggu! sepertinya aku punya ide, bagaimana jika aku dan Baekhyun yang bersumpah darah?" tanya Daniel seraya mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Benar, jika kau dan Baekhyun bersumpah darah, kita tak perlu khawatir kalau dia akan meminum darah namja, dan medusa tak akan muncul lagi," ucap Ji Gook dengan penuh keyakinan menyetujui usul putranya.

"Aku akan melakukannya! aku akan menjadi vampire tak terkalahkan dan bisa lebih mudah membunuh Chongsu," ucap Daniel antusias dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

"Ti-tidak!" Seulgi mulai panik saat mendapati rencana gila kakaknya yang semakin gila.

"Maafkan aku Seulgi, tapi kau harus tinggal di kamar ini," ucapnya seraya tersenyum miring sebelum mengunci pintu kamar itu dan mengurung Seulgi didalamnya.

Dok Dok Dok

"JANGAN! LEPASKN AKU OPPA! OPPA!"

Mau sekuat apapun ia memukul pintu itu dn berteriak sekeras mungkin, tentu saja itu percuma. Daniel yang keras kepala itu tentu tak akan mau mendengarkannya.

0

0

Sementara diruangan lain, Baekhyun tengah melakukan berbagai macam cara agar bisa keluar dari kamar itu.

"Ini mustahil, bagaimana jika ini kutendang?" Baekhyun pun menyiapkan kuda-kudanya di depan pintu bersiap menendangnya dengan keras, tapi tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan Daniel di hadapannya.

"Ehh!"

"Ikut aku jika tak ada yang kau lakukan Baekhyun!" pintanya seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar dari kamar itu.

"Jika tak ada yang kulakukan? Eh? bukannya itu suara Seulgi?" gumamnya saat ia mendengar suara pintu digedor dan teriakan Seulgi dari salah satu kamar yang ia lewati.

"Dia menghalangi rencanaku, jadi aku menguncinya," jawabnya acuh.

"Sebaiknya kau mendengarkan Seulgi!" sarannya seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Haha aku tak peduli,"

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah pintu dan Danielpun segera membukanya.

"Sudah siap Appa?" tanyanya sambil membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam.

"Ada apa ini?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut seraya membulatkan matanya.

'Upacara apa ini?' inernya dalam hati saat ia melihat Ji Gook mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung dengan meja besar di hadapannya.

"Ah! ini lagi?" pekik Baekhyun saat Daniel memborgolnya menghimpit dinding sama seperti yang sebelumnya Yifan lakukan.

"Aku rasa ini pertama kalinya untukmu kan?"

"Lepaskan!" serunya seraya menendang tangan Daniel yang berniat memborgol kakinya. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena Daniel tetap berhasil memborgolnya.

"Ambil ini, Ijbtwqewlf," Ji Gook menyerahkan sebuah cawan kepada Daniel seraya membacakan sebuah mantra yang tak Baekhyun mengerti.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" serunya panik saat melihat Ji Gook memegang sebuah pisau.

"Sekarang, upacara sumpah darah dimulai!" serunya seraya mengacungkan sebuah pisau keatas.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Menyatukan darahmu dengan darahku," jawab Daniel seraya tersenyum miring.

"A-apa?"

"Kau dan aku akan menjadi pendamping yang sempurna, dan kau akan melupakan Park Chanyeol," ucapnya seraya mengerlingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"TAK AKAN! AHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" rasanya perih saat tiba-tiba Daniel menyayat pergelangan tangannya.

Namun mereka tak pedulikan protesannya. Setelah menempatkan tetesan darah Baekhyun di dalam cawan itu, mereka melanjutknnya dengan mengambil darah Daniel. Setelah itu Ji Gook mengangkat cawan itu tinggi-tinggi dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang lagi-lagi tak Baekhyun mengerti.

"Menyatukan darahku dengan darah keparat itu! bagaimana bisa!" umpatnya dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Minum darah ini," setelah meminumnya sebagian, Daniel menyodorkan cawan itu kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku tak mau!" Baekhyun pun segera membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"Kau harus meminum darah ini agar upacara ini sempurna," ucapnya seraya mendekatkan cawan itu kemulut Baekhyun dengan paksa.

Brusss

Baekhyun segera menyemburkan darah itu tanpa mau menelannya. Mana mungkin ia sudi melakukannya.

"Siapa bilang aku mau bersumpah darah denganmu!" hardiknya seraya menatap Daniel nyalang.

"Jangan meludah!" Ji Gook pun memperingatkan Baekhyun sambil memberikan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tenang saja, dia akan segera meminumnya," ucap Daniel sambil menunjukan smiknya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Ji Gook seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Mudah saja," Ia segera memasukan sisa darah itu kemulutnya dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun waspada.

Daniel sama sekali tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun dan segera membuka paksa mulut Baekhyun.

'Dia mencoba menciumku dengan meminumkan darah itu! Tidaaaaak!' Baekhyun mulai panik saat bibir Daniel semakin dekat kearahnya.

Brakk

"HENTIKAN!"

Penolongnya datang dan Baekhyun harus berasyukur karena itu.

"Park Chanyeol! Park Yifan!" pekiknya seraya membulatkan matanya. Tak ada pilihan lain terpaksa Daniel menelan darah itu sendiri.

"Kenapa mereka ada disini!" Ji Gook pun menggerutu melihat kedatangan dua namja itu. Padahal ia yakin sudah memasang penghalang agar mereka tak mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Mau mencoba bersumpah darah heh!" Chanyeol pun menatap Ji Gook bengis.

"Anakku harus melakukannya!" seru Ji Gook tak kalah begis.

"Diam kau!" Chanyeol Marah dan melayangkan pukulannya kearah Ji Gook.

Crakk

"Apa kau tak tau sopan santun kepada orang tua! kau anak orang kaya kan?" Daniel menahannya dengan melilitkan rantainya ketangan Chanyeol. Terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin tangan itu sudah menghantam wajah Ji Gook.

"Jika kau sopan sedikit!" jawab Chanyeol acuh seraya menarik rantai itu kuat.

"Beraninya kau melawan Appaku!" seru Daniel sambil menahan rantai itu tak kalah kuat. Tapi apa yang dilihat setelahnya membuatnya mengumpat dalam hati.

'Sial dia melepaskan rantainya diudara sambil salto diudara dengan mudah!' umpatnya saat melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri tegak dan terbebas dari rantainya.

"Akulah lawanmu! Hemm sebentar lagi aku akan melihat kejelekan anaknya Ji Gook" ucap Yifan dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Oh! jadi ini orang kaya sombong, tantanganmu kuterima!" sindir Daniel tak kalah sengit. Ia pun segera melemparkan rantainya dan Yifanpun menahannya.

"Rantai? sudah lama sejak bertemuan terakhir kita," ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum miring.

"Benar! dulu kita menggunakan ini,"

Aksi tarik menarik pun tak dapat dihindari. Yifan menariknya dan Daniel menahannya dengan arah yang berlawanan.

"Ayo kita lihat! apakah kemampuanmu bertambah!" dengan santainya Yifan menarik rantai itu kuat hingga terlepas dari genggaman Daniel.

'Kekuatan apa ini? kenapa kekuatannya bertambah?' pekiknya seraya membulatkan matanya.

Jawabannya tentu karena Yifan telah banyak meminum darah manusia.

"Ada apa ini? apa kau menyerah semudah itu?" tanyanya sambil menunjukan senyum mencemooh kearah Daniel.

"Kau terus memainkan rantai sedangkan aku tidak," ucapnya membela diri.

"Tak masalah dengan seberapa lama kau berlatih! kau pengecut kalau menghindar!" ucap Yifan seraya melemparkan rantai itu kembali pada Daniel.

"Kau banyak omong! Diamlah!" serunya seraya menyambut rantainya kembali.

Sekali lagi mereka melakukan aksi tarik menarik menggunakan rantai itu. Dan siapa sangka kalau kekuatan mereka seimbang.

'Dia lihai memainkan senjata, aku tak menyangka Daniel lebih kuat dari yang kubayangkan, Chanyeol juga lebih kuat dari Appanya Seulgi,' gumam Baekhyun saat melihat pertarungan sengit itu.

"Jika kau tak mematuhi Appaku, kau tau konsekuensinya kan? Jika gagal kau akan mati, dan jika kau menang, kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya," ucap Yifan masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Mati kau!" Daniel marah dan melayangkan serangannya kearah Yifan.

Sementara itu Chanyeol harus menghadapi Ji Gook yang tak kalah keras kepalanya dari Daniel.

"Ku bisa kuatasi dalam gerakan ketiga!" ucap Ji Gook sambil melompat keudara.

"Argh!" ucapan Ji Gook tak main-main rupanya. Lengan Canyeol tergores sebelum ia sempat melakukan pertahanan.

"CHANYEOL!" pekik Baekhyun dengan raut Khawatir.

"Kemampuanku masih terasah kan?" ucap Ji Gook sombong.

"Aku menghawatirkan itu Kang Ji Gook! kau yang mulai, aku akan menghadapimu!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

Duagk

Bugk

Brukk

"Argh!" Ji Gook pun kalah telak dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"APPA!" seru Daniel mengalihkn pandangannya kearah Ji Gook dengan rayt wajah khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lihat!" Yifan pun segera menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan menendang perut Daniel kuat.

Duagk

"Agh!" Daniel pun terpental menabrak dinding. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, iapun segera menghampiri Appanya

"Appa! maaf kita harus meninggalkan permainan ini," ucapnya kemudian sebelum melarikan diri dari sana.

"Berhenti!" Yifan pun segera mengejar Daniel yang kabur bersama Ji Gook.

Sementara Chanyeol segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan melepaskan borgol di tangan dan kakinya.

"Baekhyun! kau baik-baik saja?"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun senang bukan main, ia segera berhambur kepelukan Chanyeol setelah namja itu membebaskannya.

'Tiba-tiba aku punya keberanian untuk memeluknya, siapa yang peduli, aku yeoja-nya sekarang,' ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku senang kau datang menolongku," ucapnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya tanpa membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Ya?" jawabnya seraya melonggarkan pelukannya dan membalas tatapan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus bersumpah darah dengan Sehun,"

Jleger

Seketika senyum Baekhyun luntur mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"A-APA?" Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol meminta itu padanya? sementara namja itu sendiri tau kalau Baekhyun mencintainya.

"Oh Sehun sedang menunggu di rumah untuk bersumpah darah setelah kita sampai nanti," ucap Chanyeol tak mau tau.

Nyut

Entah mengapa hati Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol merenggut kebahagiaannya dalam sekejap.

"Kau harus mengerti kenapa aku mengatakannya sekarang," ucapnya sambil menatap Baekhyun datar.

Bahkan tatapan mata Chanyeol lebih menyakitkan dari pada ucapannya. Ada apa dengan namja ini? Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan itu? Bukankah Chanyeol mencintainya? Lalu mengapa ia memintanya untuk bersumpah darah dengam Sehun? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benak Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tak mau melakukan sumpah darah dengan orang yang tak kucintai!" protes Baekhyun seraya menatap Chanyeol marah.

"Ini bukan tentang siapa yang kau cintai dan tak kau cintai, ini-,"

"Kau tak bisa memaksaku melakukannya dengan orang lain sementara kau sendiri mencintaiku Chanyeol!" serunya seraya mengenggam tangan Chanyeol erat.

"Siapa bilang aku mencintaimu," ucapnya datar seraya menepis tangan Baekhyun.

Nyut

Mata Baekhyun membulat seketika. Ia harap kali ini pendengarannya salah.

"Dulu kau bilang kau mencintaiku? apa kau bohong?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan terluka.

"Karena dulu kau berguna bagi hidupku, tapi sekarang kau membahayakan bagi hidupku dan keluargaku, kau tak berarti lagi bagiku,"

Sadarkah Chanyeol, kalau kata-katanya itu melukai Baekhyun begitu dalam?

Plak

Baekhyun melayangkan tamparannya dengan keras dan menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"Bodoh! kau merubahku menjadi vampire! kau mengacaukan moodku! APA KAU PUAS! Aku tak mau bersumpah darah dengan Sehun! lebih baik aku menjadi medusa dan bunuh diri!" Seru Baekhyun marah lalu bergegas berlari keluar dari kamar itu.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol pun panik dan berseru memanggil Baekhyun. Tapi sayangnya Baekhyun tak peduli dan terus berlari menjauh dari sana.

"Bodoh! inikah caramu membujuknya? sekarang dia sangat marah!" Yifan marah dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Terus kau mau aku bilang begini? maaf aku mencintaimu, tapi aku harus melepasmu untuk pria lain? aku tak bisa apa-apa jika aku mencintaimu dan terus memelukmu? mana bisa aku melepasnya!"

Kepala Chanyeol pun jatuh di bahu Yifan, dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi ia pun menangis disana.

"Apa?" Tentu Yifan terkejut bukan main. Ia baru tau kalau Chanyeol serapuh itu.

"Tak peduli aku harus mati sekalipun, aku tak ingin melepasmu, aku ingin sekali mengatakan itu tapi aku hanya membuatnya bersedih uhh!"

Yifan pun hanya berdiri kaku dan membiarkan Chanyeol menangis di bahunya. Sesungguhnya ini kali pertama Chanyeol menunjukan sisi rapuhnya padanya.

000

"Bohong! aku tak peduli jika itu Yifan, tapi Chanyeol yang mengatakan itu membuatku yakin, kau Brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun sambil menendang pohon didepannya.

Duagk

"Aww! uhh kenapa tak ada yang mengerti yeoja yang tersakiti ini hik," tubuh Baekhyun pun merosot ditanah, lalu ia pun memegangi kakinya yang sakit sambil merenungi nasibnya yang menyedihkan.

"Dia merubahku menjadi vampire dan menginjak lukaku seperti ini, Aku ingin menjadi manusia lagi!" racaunya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Perasaannya sungguh kacau saat ini, ia bahkan sudah seperti yeoja yang baru saja diputuskan oleh namjachingunya. Menangis meraung sambil terduduk diatas tanah. Untung saja ia berada ditempat sepi, jadi tak akan ada yang melihatnya.

Setelah sedikit tenang, iapun segera bangkit dan berjalan menelurusi teotoar. Lalu tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah salon tak jauh darinya, iapun memutuskan masuk kesalon itu. Tak lama kemudian, Byun Baekhyun versi namja pun kembali melekat pada dirinya.

"Kalau tak salah ada disekitar sini?" gumamnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kegedung-gedung yang berjejeran. Rencananya ia ingin mengunjungi teman lamanya yang baru ia ingat kalau rumahnya ada di sekitar sini.

0

0

"Sudah lama sekali kita tak berkelahi dengan sekolah sebelah, aku bosaan!" ucap Jongin sambil bersandar malas di sofa apartemennya.

"Harapan kita adalah menemukan Baekhyun," ucap salah satunya dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku juga, ini satu-satunya harapanku sepanjang hidupku,"

"Aku ingin melihat wajahnya juga,"

Ya, setiap kali membicarakan tentang Baekhyun pasti mata meraka berbinar senang, dan semuanya saling menyahut dengan antusisas.

Brak

Siapa sangka kalau harapan mereka akan terkabul secepat itu. Mereka Bahkan menatap tak percaya saat Baekhyun sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Bagaimana kau-?" Sepertinya Jongin terlalu terkejut sampai tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tau kalian bosan? ayo kita bersenang-senang," Ajaknya sambil tersenyum manis kearah teman-temannya.

Tentu saja mereka menyambutnya dengan antusias. Mereka pun memutuskan pergi ketempat karaoke, lalu dilanjutkan dengan makan bersama di sebuah kedai sampai kenyang sambil bersenda gurau seperti yang dulu sering mereka lakukan. Setelah itu mereka pulang bersama saling merangkul bahu masing-masing dengam Baekhyun berada di tengah.

'Aku seperti kembali menjadi Baekhyun lagi,' Setidaknya dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka membuat moodnya sedikit lebih baik.

"Baekhyun jalan kita sama," ucap namja yang ada disamping Baekhyun saat melihat langkah mereka serempak seperti sedang baris berbaris.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi," ucap Jongin dengan binar mata senang.

"Aku juga bahagia teman!" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

'Aku harap aku kembali menjadi namja selamanya, dengan begitu aku akan melupakan si Brengsek Chanyeol,' gumamnya dalam hati. Lagi-lagi ia teringat namja itu. Baekhyun pun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali guna mengusir bayangan Chanyeol dari pikirannya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin seraya mengeryitkan alisnya saat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Kami berbuat salah ya?"

'Aku harus melupakannya,' namun Baekhyun masih terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat mereka semakin kebingungan.

"Eh?"

"Aku mohon pukul aku!" pinta Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Ia harap dengan pukulan keras ia bisa melupakan Chanyeol .

"Apa?"

"Ayo semua pukul aku!" pintanya sekali lagi sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hahaha kau bercanda?" kekeh Jongin sambil meminit tengkuknya. Mana mau dia menanggung resikonya. Cukup pukulan keras Baekhyun waktu itu dan jangan lagi.

"Kami tak bisa melakukannya,"

Tentu saja mereka tak berani melakukannya. Terakhir kali Jongin memukulnya saja langsung dihajar sampai babak belur. Selain itu mana mungkin mereka menghajar idola mereka kan?

"Oke! yang bisa memukulku aku akan menciumnya,"

"H-ha? c-cium?"

Senjata ampuh agar mereka mau memukul wajahnya. Kalau seperti itu tentu mereka tak akan menolak. Ide yang brilian bukan?

"Kalian tau kemampuanku kan? yang bisa memukulku aku hadiahkan sebuah ciuman!" tantang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mata mereka pun langsung berbinar senang dan menuruti tantangan Baekhyun. Satu persatu maju menyerang hingga akhirnya menyisakan Jongin yang masih berdiri tegak.

"Seperti yang kau bilang! kau sangat kuat Baekhyun!" ucap Jongin seraya menghapus peluh didahinya.

"Itu karena kalian lemah dan menyedihkan!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jangan menghina kami!"

Jongin pun tersulut emosi. Ia segera berlari kearah Baekhyun berniat menyerangnya. Tapi saat sudah dekat ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri pasrah seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin mengurungkan niatnya tapi sudah tak bisa, ibarat motor yang remnya blong, ia sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi.

Tapi nyatanya itu tak terjadi, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang memeluk Baekhyun dan menariknya kesamping.

"C-chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun dengan binar mata senang.

"Maaf aku bukan Chanyeol," suara Yifan langsung mematahkan harapan Baekhyun.

"Oh Park Yifan," ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Bodoh! kau ingin sekali dipukul!" Seru Yifan seraya mengguncang bahu Baekhyun.

"Kalau tak dipukul aku bisa gila!" jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah frustasi.

Yifan merasa prihatin dengan kefrustasian Baekhyun. Iapun segera membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam! Aku ingin membantumu, tapi lupakan bajingan seperti Chanyeol," pinta Yifan seraya mendekap Baekhyun erat.

"Lepaskan Baekhyun!" seru Jongin seraya melayangkan pukulannya kearah Yifan. Namun dengan lihai Yifan menghindar dan melayangkan tendangannya keperut Jongin.

"Agh!" niat hati mau meolong Baekhyun dari namja asing, tapi dia sendiri yang terjeremb ditanah.

Baekhyun tak peduli dengan perkelahian mereka dan segera beranjak dari sana.

"Kau mau kemana? ayolah!" Seru Yifan seraya menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun pun menepis tangan Yifan.

"Bersumpah darahlah denganku!" pinta Yifan dengan raut yang serius.

"Apa?"

"Aku bukan pengecut seperti Chanyeol, dia pergi meninggalkanmu karena tak ingin melihatmu lagi,"

"Apa maksudmu dia pergi?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut.

"Dia ingin bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan malah menyerahkanmu pada pria lain, aku tak peduli takdir! tak peduli siapa yang aku bunuh, aku akan melakukannya untukmu!"

"TIDAK!"

"apa?"

"Chanyeol bukan pengecut, dia tak mungkin meninggalkanku seperti itu!" sangkal Baekhyun kemudian.

"Aku bilang dia pergi!"

"Tidak! aku akan mencari Chanyeol," Baekhyun pun cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Apapun itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meminta kejelasan langsung dari Chanyeol.

"Heiii!"

'Aku harus menemui Chanyeol dan meminta penjelasannya, kau mempermainkanku dan meninggalkanku itu bohong kan?'

0

0

Saat ini Baekhyun sudah berada di depan rumah Chanyeol dan mengetuk pintu rumah itu dengan keras.

"Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun seraya mengetuk pintu rumah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-nim?" Jongdae muncul dari balik pintu dan mengeryitkan alisnya saat melihat kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol," Baekhyun pun menyampaikan niat kedatangannya pada Jongdae.

"Dia tak ada disini," ucap Jongdae penuh sesal.

"Dimana dia? aku ingin menemuinya," rengek Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Kurasa dia tak ingin menemuimu makanya dia pergi!" ucap Jongdae kemudian.

"Itulah mengapa aku ingin menemuinya, untuk mengetahui alasan mengapa dia pergi,"

"Kau tak tau kenapa?" tanya Jongdae seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Chanyeol meninggalkanmu untuk kebaikanmu, jadi jangan mencarinya!" Pinta Jongdae kemudian.

"Dia yang merubahku menjadi vampire tapi kenapa dia tak mau bertanggung jawab dan malah pergi!"

"Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu sebelum dia pergi," ucap Jongdae sambil mendesah pelan.

 **"Jika aku melihat Baekhyun lagi, aku tak bisa melepasnya, tak mengapa aku harus di bunuh olehnya, tapi jika aku mengatakan itu, aku tak bisa melepasnya, karena itu aku akan pergi sebelum melihatnya,"**

"Chanyeol mengatakan itu?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya?

"Saat kau meminum racun, Chongsu hanya mau menolongmu kalau kau bersumpah darah dengan manusia setelah kau sembuh, Chanyeol mencintaimu melebihi hidupnya, jika kau bersikap demikian, kau akan mempermainkan hidupnya, maka bersumpah darahlah dengan Sehun,"

Baekhyun masih diliputi rasa syoknya. Ia hanya terdiam dan tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

"aku akan mengantarkanmu pada pemimpin, dia sedang menunggu bersama Sehun,"

"Tak perlu! Aku yang akan bersumpah darah dengan Baekhyun!" Yifan datang sambil menyengkeram tangan Baekhyun.

"Yifan-nim!"pekik Jongdae saat melihat kedatangn Yifan.

"Lepaskan!" pinta Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Yifan.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bersumpah darah dengan namja lain!"

plak

Tamparan keras Baekhyun hadiahkan pada Yifam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" serunya marah saat pipinya terasa panas.

"Aku akan menghadapi pemimpin!" putus Baekhyun dengan sangat yakin.

"Jadi kau akan bersumpah darah dengan Oh Sehun?" tanya yifan tak percaya.

"Aku akan bersumpah darah dengan Sehun!"

"Kau yakin!"

"Ya jika aku bersumpah darah dengan Sehun, itu akan menguntunkan semuanya termasuk Chanyeol, ayo kita pergi," ajak Baekhyun kemudian.

"Baik,"

"Shit! kau yakin akan melakukannya dengan namja yang tak kau cintai!"

'Upacara ini menentukan jalan hidupku sampai akhir hayat, jika aku tak melakukannya, yang akan terbunuh adalah Chanyeol, yifan dan Chongsu,'

"Sial!"umpat Yifan saat melihat Baekhun sidah benar-benar memghilang dari pandangannya.

TBC

Yang suka silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya dengan meninggalkan review, yang tak suka silahkan tekan tombol back dan jangan menunggu.

Terima kasih Reader-nim Setia

-Salam damai inchan88-


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Keputusan yang bagus Baekhyun, apapun masalahmu inilah keputusan terbaik bagi orang-orang disekitarmu" Yunho menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun dengan suka cita. Setelah sebelumnya Baekhyun menolak, tentu Yunho senang akhirnya Baekhyun mau melakukannya.

"Iya aku tau, aku telah memilih," jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Baekhyun, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik agar tak menjadi beban bagimu," Sehun tentunya sama senangnya dengan Yunho. Ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun lalu meremas pundak sahabatnya itu agar Baekhyun yakin dan percaya padanya.

"Sehun, kau tak perlu melakukan itu untukku, aku hanya-"

'Jika kau merasa seperti ini, aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Aku memahami diriku sendiri, jadi kau jangan menyesali keputusanmu," ucap Sehun sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita mulai upacara ini," Jongdae datang dan menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua.

0

0

"IJBTHWQEDF," Yunho membacakan sebuah mantera perjanjian darah sebelum meminta Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Setelah itu tangan Sehun di gores dan darahnya ditaruh kedalam cawan. Setelah dirasa cukup, Yunho juga meminta tangan Baekhyun untuk diambil darahnya dan disatukan kedalam cawan yang sama dengan darah Sehun.

'Setelah ini aku dan Sehun akan bersatu,' iner Baekhyun dalam hati. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia belum sepenuhnya yakin untuk melakukan perjanjian darah ini.

"IJBTHWQEDF," Yunho kembali membacakan mantra sambil menangkat cawan itu tinggi-tinggi menggunakan kedua tangannya. Setelah selesai membacakan mantra, Yunho menyerahkan cawan itu pada Sehun.

"Kalian harus meminum darah ini,"

Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu segera meminumnya sebagian.

'Sehun benar-benar mencintaiku dan dia serius dengan ucapannya, aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah kalau seperti ini,' kebimbangan Baekhyun semakin menjadi saat Sehun meminum darah itu.

"Baekhyun ayo minum," pinta Yunho seraya menyerahkan cawan itu kepada Baekhyun.

Walau ragu, namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun menerimanya juga.

'Jika aku tak meminumnya itu sama saja aku menghianati Sehun, padahal dia sangat tulus, tidak aku harus meminumnya demi kebaikan orang lain, untuk Sehun, Chongsu, Yifan, serta untuk Chanyeol,' Setelah mengatakan itu, perlahan Baekhyun mendekatkan cawan itu bibirnya. Tapi saat cawan itu sudah menempel dibibirnya, kepingan kenangan-kenangan bersama Chanyeol tiba-tiba bermunculan dipikiranya. Tanpa bisa dibendung lagi cairan bening pun keluar dari pelupuk matanya dan mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"Ahh," Baekhyun pun kembali menurunkan cawan itu saat dirasakan air matanya terus meluncur.

"Ayo minumlah," pinta Yunho sekali lagi saat melihat keraguan diwajah Baekhyun.

Tak

"Maafkan aku," ucap Baekhyun penuh sesal. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup lagi kalau harus meneruskan upacara ini. Ia tak akan bisa selagi cintanya masih milik Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun pun termangu melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku-, aku tak bisa bersumpah darah denganmu" ucap Baekhyun penuh sesal. Tanpa mengizinkan mereka berucap, Baekhyun segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun/Baekhyun-nim!" Seru mereka secara bersamaan saat melihat Baekhyun melarikan diri.

"Aku rasa dia akan menemui Chanyeol-nim, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Jongdae dengan gelisah.

"Ikut aku!"

"Baik,"

Yunho dan Jongdae pun keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Perlahan dia mendekati meja besar itu dan meraih cawan yang masih berisi darahnya dan darah Baekhyun.

Glugh glugh glugh

Tanpa ragu ia menghabiskan darah itu sampai tandas.

"Ahh darahmu manis sekali Baekhyun," Sehun pun terkekeh dalam tangisnya. Rasanya sungguh sakit ketika mendapatkan penolakan Baekhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

000

"Zelo kau tak tidur?" tanya Irene saat melihat saudaranya duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Sebentar lagi, kau tak seperti belajar, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Zelo saat melihat Irene termenung di meja belajarnya.

"Tentang Baekhyun, ada rahasia yang belum kita ketahui kurasa," ucap Irene ragu.

"Benar, saat aku memikirkan Baekhyun seperti ada yang hilang dari dia," ucap Zelo menyetujui pernyataan Irene.

"Kau juga merasakannya?"

"Seperti ada sesuatu yang penting yang sudah kita lewatkan,"

"Benar, tentang Baekhyun, Ohh!" Tiba-tiba Irene berdiri dan melihat keluar jendela.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Ada apa?" Zelo pun berjalan mendekati Irene.

"Bukankah itu Oh Sehun yang sedang menuju kemari?" Tanya Irene seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Seharusnya dia tak ada disini, apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Kelihatannya dia lemah, energinya berkurang, aku akan turun dan melihatnya," Irene pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ayo kita lihat bersama!"

"Sehun? Ada apa jam segini kau kemari? Apa kau mencari Baekhyun?" tanya Irene setelah ia berhadapan dengan dengan Sehun.

"Tapi Baekhyun tak ada disini," ucap Zelo menambahkan.

"Tidak, aku kesini mencarimu," tatapan Sehun tertuju pada Irene.

"Irene? Untuk apa?" Zelo pun mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Tak mungkin!" Seolah tau apa tujuan Sehun kemari, Irene pun memekik karenanya.

"Tadi pagi kita tak jadi melakukannya," ucap Sehun dengan kefrustasian yang sama dengan tadi pagi.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu," ucap Irene panik.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tadi pagi?" Zelo yang tak tau menau pun menjadi penasaran karenanya.

"Aku memintamu untuk meminum darahku," ucapnya masih ditujukan untuk Irene.

"APA?" Zelo pun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tadi pagi kita tak bisa melakukannya karena Park Chanyeol datang, sekarang tak ada yang mengganggu kita,"

"T-tapi-" Irene mulai gelisah. Chanyeol sudah memperingatkannya. Haruskah ia melakukan permintaan Sehun sekarang?

"Aku mohon! Ubah aku menjadi vampire," pintanya seraya menggenggam tangan Irene.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau ingin mati!" Seru Zelo tak suka.

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada menjadi manusia!" Seru Sehun frustasi.

"Apa?"

"Oke, aku akan mengubahmu menjadi vampire," ucap Irene sendu. Ya sepertinya ia memang tak punya pilihn lain.

"Apa kau sudah gila! Kau tau akibatnya kalau kau menggigitnya!" Zelo pun menatap Irene tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya saudaranya itu menuruti keingingan namja yang tengah frustasi itu. Salah-salah akan berakibat fatal dan mengakibatkan Sehun kehilangan nyawanya.

"Tapi dia akan gila atau bisa bunuh diri kalau kita meninggalkannya seperti ini Zelo!"

"Kau pikir inikah solusinya?" Zelo masih tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran dua orang dihadapannya ini. Ia merasa mereka terlalu terburu- buru dan gegabah.

"Irene benar, aku akan gila bila seperti ini terus, Cepat minum darahku!"

"Jangan!" Zelo pun segera menahan tubuh Irene agar jangan menuruti keinginan Sehun.

"Jangan mencoba menghalangiku, aku akan mengubah Sehun menjadi vampire," Irene pun segera menepis tangan Zelo dan mendekat kearah Sehun.

Plak

"Sadarlah!" Terpaksa Zelo menampar Irene dengan keras agar yeoja itu menyadari kebodohannya.

"Ugh"

"Sehun akan menjadi lemah, kau mau menanggung resikonya bila Sehun mati!" Seru Zelo dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"I-itu,"

"Irene jangan dengarkan dia! Cepat minum darahku," kali ini Sehun sedikit memaksa saat melihat Irene mulai ragu kembali.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku tak bisa," ucap Irene penuh sesal.

"Apa?"

"Zelo benar, aku tak bisa menanggung akibatnya bila kau mati," ucapnya seraya menuntukan kepalanya sendu. Mana mungkin kan? Ia membiarkan Sehun mati dengan percuma. Kalau itu terjadi, ia pasti tak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun sempat membulatkan matanya sebelum akhirnya memilih pergi dari sana.

"Sehun! Kau mau kemana?" Seru Irene saat melihat Sehuh berlari menjauh. Ia semakin Khawatir melihatnya. Ia takut kalu Sehun akan berbuat nekat dan bunuh diri.

"Jangan pergi," pinta Zelo seraya menahan tangan Irene agar tak mengikiluti Sehun.

"Sehun," Irene pun menuruti permintaan saudaranya seraya menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh.

0

0

Sehun terus berlari tak tentu arah sambil menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"SESEORANG! TOLONG UBAH AKU MENJADI VAMPIRE!" Teriaknya nyaris seperti orang gila.

Tap

"Eh? Siapa kau?" Tanya Sehun ketika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku disini karena kau membutuhkanku!" Ucap Daniel sambil tersenyum miring.

"Vampire? Gigit dan ubah aku menjadi vampire kumohon," Sepertinya rasa frustasinya mempengaruhi kewarasan. Ia bahkan meminta orang asing mengubahnya menjadi vampire tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

"Apa kau Oh Sehun?" tanyanya sambil meneliti penampian Sehun.

"Iya aku Oh Sehun,"

"Jadi begitu," seringai jahat langsung terlihat di bibir Daniel. Siapa yang sangka? Orang yang ditakutkan akan bersumpah darah dengan Baekhyun malah ada di hadapannya. Sungguh suatu keberuntungan bukan?

"Aku bisa saja mengubahmu jika kau bersikeras, tapi kau akan mati jika gagal menjadi vampire," ucapnya sambil mencengkeram pundak Sehun.

"Tak apa-apa, tolong gigit aku,"

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati," ucap Daniel senang. Ia pun segera menunjukan taringnya dan langsung menancapkannya di leher Sehun.

Brug

"Ah!" Lutut Sehun terasa lemas ketika Daniel melepasnya.

"Terimakasih, sekarang kekuatanku kembali," Daniel segera menghapus sisa darah disudut bibirnya, lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang gemetaran di atas tanah.

"Sehun!" Seru Irene sambil menengok kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Sehun. Irene terpaksa tak mengindahkan larangan Zelo dan memutuskan mengejar jejak Sehun.

"Jangan mencarinya Irene!" seru Zelo yang kini mengejar Irene.

"Sehun?" Irene tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika di dapati Sehun terduduk lemas tak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa?" Zelo segera datang menghampiri dan terkejut melihat keadaan Sehun yang jauh dari kata baik.

"D-dia terluka," pekik Irene saat melihat lelehan darah di leher Sehun.

"Mustahil! Dia sudah digigit vampire!" Pekik Zelo dengan tatapan tak percaya. Padahal baru sebentar Sehun meninggalkan mereka berdua, tapi kini mereka menemukan Sehun dalam keadaan yang sekarat.

"Ugh! A-aku tak bisa bernafas," nafas Sehun terlihat tersengkal-sengkal sambil mencengkeram dadanya.

"Sehun!" Irene pun segera menaruk kepala Sehun di atas pangkuannya.

"Ughh,"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Dia akan mati!" Racau Irene panik sambil memeluk kepala Sehun.

"Tidak Sehun! Kau jangn mati!" Seru Irene sambil mengguncang tubuh Sehun yang melemas.

"Kau tau sendiri, seseorang bisa saja mati kalau digigit vampire," ucap Zelo mengingatkan.

"Zelo! Lakukan sesuatu!" racaunya frustasi.

"Kita tak bisa melakukan apapun, kecuali-"

"Masih ada cara lain?" Potong Irene tak sabar.

"Tapi kita tak bisa melakukan ini Irene,"

"Kenapa?"

"Manusia yang bertahan dengan cara seperti ini tak akan menjadi vampire, tapi dia akan menjadi monster, dalam situasi ini kita tak bisa melakukan cara ini," ucap Zelo penuh sesal.

"Arrgh!" Tiba-tiba tubuh Sehun kejang-kejang sambil mencengkeram lehernya.

"Oh! Bertahanlah kumohon! Tak masalah dengan itu yang penting dia hidup! Cepat lakukan!" Pinta Irene sambil menggunjang bahu Zelo memintanya untuk menolong Sehun.

"Arrrgh uh!"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti kalau dia berubah menjadi monster?"

"Kira pikirkan itu nanti, yang penting sekarang selamatkan dia! Cepatlah!" pintanya tak sabar.

Zelo pun menghela nafas lalu segera menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Irene dengan raut bingung.

"Seseorang yang digigit vampire akan bertahan kalau dia meminum darah juga," ucap Zelo sambil meneteskan darahnya kemulut Sehun.

"Biar bagaimanapun, orang yang bertahan dengan cara ini akan berubah menjadi monster," ucap Zelo sambil mendesah pelan.

Irene tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi mendengar penuturan Zelo.

"Aku tak akan menjelaskan secara detail akan menjadi monster seperti apa, nanti kita juga akan tahu," setelah dirasa cukup, Zelo segera menjauhkan tangannya.

Secara ajaib, raut pucat Sehun berangsur-angsur menghilang dan kembali segar seperti sedia kala.

"Wajahnya kembali normal!" Pekik Irene senang.

"Benar, dia kembali bernafas, dia mungkin akan berubah menjadi monster setelah sadar, tapi aku tak tau dia akan berubah menjadi monster yng seperti apa, akan lebih baik jika kita merawatnya,"

000

"Jika firasatku benar, Chanyeol ada disini," gumam Baekhyun ketika dia sampai di depan sebuah penginapan di tepi pantai.

"Ah!" Benar dugaannya, dia melihat Chanyeol berdiri tegak ditepi pantai tak jauh dari penginapan itu. Tak menunggu lama Baekhyun pun segera berlari menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" Serunya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Pergi!" Ucap Chanyeol dingin sambil menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Aku tak mau!"

"Orang yang seharusnya disampingmu bukanlah aku,"

"Tapi aku ingin kau disampingku," ucap Baekhyun sendu.

"Menunggu seseorang itu pekerjaan sia-sia, kau masih ingin aku di sampingmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tetap dengan ekspresi yang sama membuat Baekhyun termangu dibuatnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Rasnya sakit ketika mengetahui Chanyeol sudah tak peduli padanya. Bukankah tak ada artinya lagi juka dia terus hidup? Tanpa menahan Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun segera berlari ketengah pantai.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terkejut dan segera berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Seru Chanyeol seraya menahan lengan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun pun berontak menepis tangan Chanyeol tanpa mau menatap namja itu.

"INI KEPUTUSAN TERBAIK JIKA AKU MATI! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI DARIPADA HIDUP DENGAN NAMJA YANG TAK AKU CINTAI! JADI LEPASKAN AKU!"

Chanyeol menhela nafas sesaat lalu segera memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Kematianmu adalah hal terburuk bagiku!" Chanyeol kalah, ia tak bisa lagi memaksakan kehendaknya ketika yang dipaksa lebih memilih mati.

"Bagiku situasi terburuk adalah bertunangan dengan orang lain selain kau!" Air mata Baekhyun sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Meluncur lepas tanpa bertahanan sedikitpun.

"Sama sepertiku, jika aku kabur denganmu-"

"Ayo kita kabur!"

"Apa?" Seketika Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya.

"Jika kau benar-benar menyukaiku, tunjukan jika kau benar bisa melakukan itu!" Tantang Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak lalu gegera menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo! Bersumpah darahlah denganku,"

"Apa?" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Jika kita bersumpah darah, kita tak bisa dipidahkan dari siapapun,"

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang terdiam, ia hanya terlalu terkejut ketika Chanyeol seperti tengah melamarnya.

"Kau tak mau?"

"Ah bukan, aku mau pergi denganmu!"

"Pergi!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berseru dan menerjang Baekhyun hingga terjerembab dipantai.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ah kau!"

Tiba-tiba Daniel ada dihadapannya dengan campuk ditangannya. Rupanya tadi Chanyeol menerjangnya untuk melindunginya dari cambuk Daniel.

"Bersumpah darah? Belum tentu kau bisa melakukannya," ucap Daniel sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Kang Daniel! Jangan sombong dan enyah dari hadapan kami!" Seketika emosi Chanyeol tersulut melihat namja itu.

"Aku sombong? Aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai calon suami Baekhyun," ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"APA?"

"Siapa bilang aku mau menikah denganmu!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima. Jelas-jelas ia tak pernah mengatakan itu. Namja itu jelas mengatakan kebohongan belaka.

"Kau lupa? Kau bilang akan menikah denganku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Medusa yang bilang itu! Bukan aku!"

"Aku tak mengizinkan kalian bersumpah darah! Karena kau milikku!" Seru Daniel sambil melayangkan cambuknya melilit tubuh Baekhyun.

"AH!

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berniat menolong Baekhyun tapi rupanya Daniel dengan gesit menarik Baekhyun mengakibatkan Chanyeol meraih udara kosong.

'Kenapa dia menjadi lebih kuat?'

"AH!"

Buagh

"Bisakah kau menyelesaikan masalah tanpa cambuk!" Seru Baekhyun sambil memukul wajah Daniel dengan keras. Sekali lagi Baekhyun melayangkan pukulannya tapi Daniel berhasi menahannya.

"Tenang,"

"Agh!"

'Aku tak bisa bergerak,' ucapnya dalam hati saat tangannya ditahan oleh Daniel di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kondisiku saat ini, aku tak menyangka kalau meminum darah manusia bisa menjadi lebih kuat,"

"Kau meminum darah seseorang?" Pekik Baekhyun terkejut. Andai ia tau kalau yang baru saja diminum Daniel adalah darah Sehun, pasti Baekhyun tak akan mengampuni namja ini.

"Kang Daniel!"

Duagh

"Agh!" Daniel pun terpental jauh saat Chanyeol memanfaatkan kelengahannya dengan menendang dadanya.

"Tak peduli apa yang kau lakukan, tak ada yang berubah, kau lebih lemah dariku!" Ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Kau abik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melepaskan Baekhyun dari jerat cambuk Daniel.

"Iya," Baekhyun pun tersenyum manis sebagai tanda kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Park Chanyeol! Mati kau!"

"Bahaya!" pekik Baekhyun panik.

Dor

Untung Chanyeol cepat menghindar terlambat sedikit saja peluru itu pasti sudah menembus punggungnya.

"Chanyeol tanganmu!" Pekik Baekhyun khawatir saat melihat robekan baju di bagian lengan atas Chanyeol.

"Tak apa-apa, hanya menyerempet sedikit,"

Tak

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya!" mereka lengah. Daniel tiba-tiba saja sudah nemempelkan ujung pistolnya di kepla belakang Chanyeol.

"Ah!" Pekik Baekhyun seraya membulatkan matanya.

Daniel menarik pelatuknya bersamaan dengan pisau yang melayang membuat peluru itu menembak bebas ke laut lepas.

Dor

"Agh," tangan Daniel terasa kebas seketika.

"Siapa?" Pekik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Tapi itu segera terjawab ketika didapatinya Park Yunho berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Chongsu?" Pekik Daniel terlejut. Tak mau menyerah ia segera meraih pistol itu kembali.

Krak

"Agh!" Rintihnya saat Yunho menginjak tangannya.

"Tak baik anak kecil bermain pistol, aku menyita" dengan santai Yunho mengambil alih pistol itu dari tangan Daniel.

'Sudah kuduga, aku tak punya kekuatan untuk melawannya,' gerutu Daniel dalam hati.

Rupanya Chanyeol cukup cerdik dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

"Ayo kesana!" Ajak Chanyeol ke arah speetboat yang ada dibalik batuan besar ditepi pantai.

"Eh?"

"Cepatlah! Ayo kita kabur, hanya ada kau dan aku ke tempat dimana tak ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tentu Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Chanyeol berhenti!" Seru Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Cepat!" Chanyeol segera menarik Baekhyun menaiki speetboat itu dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Terlalu cepat menghentikan mereka," Yunho hanya berdecak pelan ketika gagal menghentikan putranya.

"Ayo pergi ketempat dimana tak ada seseorang yang menghentikan kita," gumam Baekhyun sambil menengok kebelakang melihat Yunho yang berdiri terdiam melihat kepergiannya.

"Tak semestinya seperti itu,"

"Huh?" Baekhyun tak mengerti maksud perkataan Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita bersumpah darah disini," Taunya Chanyeol sudah menghentikan speetboatnya dan menatap Baekhyun intens. "Kau mau?"

"Aku tak akan berhenti," jawab Baekhyun yakin.

Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Terbukti dengam sebuah kita kuno ditangannya juga sebuah gelas untuk menyatukan darah mereka.

"Benar, kemudian, IJBTHWQEDF," Chanyeol pun membaca mantra yang tertera di kitap kuno itu lalu segera mengambil cutter disakunya. Setelah menyatukan darahnya dengan darah Baekhyun dalam satu gelas, Chanyeol segera mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengucapkan mantera itu sekali lagi. Setelah itu ia meminum darah itu sebagian dan menyerahkan sisanya pada Baekhyun. "Ini,"

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

'Setelah ini aku dan Chanyeol akan bersatu, hanya maut yang memisahkan kita, tak ada yang lain,'

Perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat gelas itu. Tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

Deg deg deg

'T-tidak!' Baekhyun tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Sepertinya medusa itu tak mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk bersumpah darah dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Me-medusa," rintihnya saat tangannya tiba-tiba kaku.

"Minumlah sebelum medusa datang," Chaneol pun mengambil alih gelas itu dan mendekatkannya ke bibir Baekhyun.

Plak

Baekhyun sudah tak bisa mengendalikan tangannya dan menampik gelas itu hingga tercebur kelaut.

"Ugh!"

Slash

Rambut Baekhyun memanjang dalam sekejap.

" **Oh! Kalian berdua beniat bersumpah darahnya?** " senyum miring menghiasi bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Medusa!" Pekik Chanyeol dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Ya, Chanyeol tau kalau tubuh Baekhyun sekarang sudah dikuasai medusa kembali.

" **Aku tak mengizinkan musuhku bersumpah darah dengan anakku** ," ucapnya masih dengn senyum yang sama.

"Kau tau! Baekhyun menderita karena balas dendammu!" hardik Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam.

" **Itu semua karena kalian para vampire! Kalau tidak, Baekhyun sudah hidup normal dan bahagia sebagai manusia! Semua kemalangan ini terjadi karena vampire!** " ucalnya sambil menatap Chanyeol tak kalah tajam.

"Kau yang menyebabkan kemalangan Baekhyun!" Hardik Chanyeol sekali lagi.

" **DIAM! KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG INGIN MEMGHANCURKAN BAEKHYUN!** "

Jleb

Belati yang Baekhyun pegang menancap di dada Chanyeol tanpa peringatan. Tapi kemudian hal aneh terjadi. Tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergetar dan segera menjauh dari Chanyeol sambil mencengkrem kepalanya frustasi.

"Ah tidak! **Chh Baekhyun datang, kau tak bisa kembali sekarang Baekhyun!** " Ucapnya sambil berdecit pelan.

"Chanyeol!" Air mata Baekhyun mengalir. Iapun segera berhambur kepelukan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Apa itu kau?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu. Ia kebingungan melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah dalam hitungan detik. Seperti Baekhyun dan Medusa keluar secara persamaan. Sungguh membingungkan.

"Ini aku," ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik belati itu perlahan dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Agh!" Chanyeol pun merintih kesakitan saat Baekhyun mencabut belati itu.

"Kau akan selamat, lukamu akan sembuh," Baekhyun pun tersenyum disela tangisnya. Lalu ekspresi wajah Baekhyun beruba lagi.

" **Sayang sekali, belati ini terbuat untuk membunuh vampire, aku menusuknya tepat dijantungnya, tak apa jika kau vampire, dan kau akan mati!** A-apa yang telah kulakukan?" ketakutan jelas menguasai Baekhyun saat ini. Medusa mengambil alih dirinya dalam hitungan detik dan menusuk Chanyeol begitu saja.

"Apakah medusa dan Baekhyun muncul bersamaan?" gumam Chanyeol sambil bersikap waspada.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Aku baik-baik aja, lebih baik kau fokus pada dirimu agar tak kehilangan kontrol,"

"Oke, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mati! aku harus melakukan ini!"

"Baekhyun,"

" **Kau harus mati!** " sekali lagi Baekhyun kehilangan kontrol dirinya dan langsung mencekik Chanyeol.

"Ugh!"

"Ah! kenapa aku tak bisa mengontrol medusa! Jika begini terus aku bisa membunuh Chanyeol," racaunya sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

Brugk

Tubuh Chanyeol pun merosot terbaring lemas diatas speetboat.

"Chanyeol! **Dia akan mati, ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya!** "

"Tidak! Aku akan bunuh diri! dengan begini medusa akan mati!" ucap Baekhyun cepat sambil meraih belati itu kembali.

"Hentikan!" seru Chanyeol dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"Jangan hentikan aku! jika terus begini, aku bisa membunuhmu!" ucap Baekhyun frustasi.

"Kita berjanji untuk tak mati seperti ini, kita berjanji untuk bersumpah darah!," pujuknya agar Baekhyun tak melakukan tindakan bodoh.

"Chanyeol! hik," Baekhyun pun berhambur kepelukan Chanyeol dan menangis disana.

"Kita harus hidup untuk bersumpah darah," ucapnya sambil menatap Baekhyun lekat.

" **Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!** " Seru Baekhyun sambil mencoba menusuk Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Ugh!" Sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun yang ternyata lebih kuat dari dugaannya.

" **Ha! Kau tak bisa mengalahkanku fengan kekuatanmu! MATI!** Ahh!"

Tiba-tiba badai datang dan menghantam speetboad mereka. Tubuh keduanya pun terombang ambing sampai akhirnya perahu itu berbalik dan menjatuhkan keduanya kelaut.

"Ahh!"

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berusaha berenang kearah Baekhyun. Namun nyatanya badai itu terlalu kuat dan membuatnya kesusahan berenang.

"Chanyeol! Ahh!"

Badai yang besar serta hujan yang lebat menjadi pemisah keduanya dilaut lepas. Tubuh Chanyeol tertelan badai, sementara Baekhyun terseret arus yang berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, hanya takdir yang bisa menentukannya.

000

"Apa benar mereka pergi kelaut?" tanya Yifan sambil memandangi laut lepas dihadapannya.

"Iya, mereka pergi tanpa ragu," jawab Yunho sambil berjalan menghampiri Yifan dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Sial!" Yifan pun menendang bebas air laut dibawahnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Mereka kabur-, ah! aku bisa merasakannya!" ucap Yunho sembil mempertajam instingnya.

"Apa?"

Yunho tak memberikan jawabannya, namun ia memilih menelusuri pantai itu guna memastikan hawa keberadaan seseorang yang ia rasakan.

"Keberadaan siapa?" Yifan pun memilih mengikuti Appanya untuk mencari jawaban dari rasa penasarannya.

"Ah!" Yunho pun segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah terbaring tak jauh darinya.

"Itu! Byun Baekhyun?" Yifan pun bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun dan membawa kepala yeoja itu di pangkuannya.

"Baekhyun! Hei! Bangunlah!" seru Yifan sambil menggunjang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Uhh!" Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah Yifan ada dihadapannya. "I-ini?"

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terbaring disini?" Tanya Yifan penasaran.

"Ah! Chanyeol! Dimana Chanyeol!" Baekhyun pun bergegas bangkit dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Kau mencari dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Yifan bingung.

"Chanyeol tercebur! kita harus mencarinya!" seru Baekhyun sambil mencengkeram baju Yifan dengan panik.

"Dia tak ada disini, aku tak merasakan keberadaannya," ucap Yunho kemudian.

"Itu-, Chanyeol! Chanyeol! dimana kau?" Baekhyun pun berlari menelusuri pantai berharap menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol.

'Ini tak mungkin,'

"Chanyeol!" Serunya sekali lagi berharap Chanyeol menjawab seruannya.

"Percuma, aku juga tak merasakan keberadaannya," ucap Yifan sambil membuntuti Baekhyun.

Lutut Baekhyun terasa lemas seketika. Ia langsung terduduk diatas pasir dengan tertunduk lemas.

"Ah! aku berubah menjadi medusa dan menusuk Chanyeol tepat dij antungnya," pekiknya ketika ingatan tentang itu terlintas dibenaknya.

"Apa?" Yifan yang mendengar itu langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Tangan ini, aku menusuknya tepat di jantungnya! aku tak percaya ini," racaunya sambil memandangi tangannya yang gemetaran.

"Itu medusa, bukan kau,"

"Iya medusa, tapi aku tak menginginkannya! kenapa harus aku!" Air mata Baekhyun pun mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Ia pun menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan mengerang frustasi. Kemudian Baekhyun berdiri lalu berlari menuju ketengah laut.

"Kau mau kemana!" seru Yifan sambil menahan lengan Baekhyun.

"Tinggalkan aku! biarkan aku mati! Aku tak mau hidup seperti ini! aku telah membunuh orang yang kucintai!" racaunya sambil berontak dari dekapan Yifan.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun! tenangkan dirimu!" pinta Yifan sambil mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hik,"

Yifan sempat terkejut melihatnya. Ia baru menyadari kalau Baekhyun menangis. Perlahan diapun menuntun Baekhyun kembali ke tepi. Setelah sampai ditepi, Yunho menyambut keduanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Tapi saat Baekhyun sudah dekat, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun dan Yifan melewatinya, ia segera menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Yifan pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya ketika Yunho memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho pada Baekhyun.

"Ya?" Baekhyun pun mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Yunho.

"Aku tak mencium bau vampire dalam dirimu,"

"A-APA/APA?" Pekik Baekhyun dan Yifan bersamaan.

TBC

Terima kasih untuk Reader-nim semua! love you (n3n)

 **Untuk chap selanjutnya bersabar yaaaaaa, Soalnya kelanjutanya itu bahasa INGGRIS hik hik T-T, butuh waktu untuk nerjemahin dan memahami isi ceritanya, bahasa inggrisku BAD banget soalnya hik.**

Ah dan bentar lagi udah end, tinggal 3 chapter lagi komiknya, tp 1 chapternya ada 5 bagian masing-masing, kalau nggak salah. tulisannya itu 33a, 33b, 33c, dan seterusnya ya begitulah, ada 35 chap totalnya.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Kau-? Kau manusia?" pekik Yifan. Ia bahkan baru menyadari kalau hawa vampire milik Baekhyun telah hilang dan tak tercium lagi.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun pun membulat matanya. Bagaimana bisa? pandangannya menarawang. Apa yang terjadi sebelum ia terdampar di tepi pantai? Seingatnya ia tak melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Ia mau melakukan perjanjian darah dengan Chanyeol, tetapi gagal karena medusa itu menampik gelasnya hingga terlempar ke laut. Lalu ia berusaha mengontrol medusa dalam dirinya, sampai terjadi penusukan di dada Chanyeol. Kemudian badai besar datang mengakibatkan kapalnya oleng hingga membuat Chanyeol dan dirinya tercebur kelaut. Setelah itu mereka terpisah akibat badai yang menelan tubuh mereka.

"Tak hanya itu, kau namja sekarang," ucap Yunho menambahkan.

"Eh?" Ia memang pernah mengharapkan ini. Tapi ini terlalu mengejutkan. Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan dia bisa berubah secepat ini.

Yifan tak sepenuhnya percaya dengan perkataan Appanya. Untuk memastikannya, ia langsung mengoyak baju Baekhyun hingga semua kancingnya terlepas. Barulah ia percaya setelah melihat dada rata milik Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Huhh?" gumamnya saat ia tak merasakan tonjolan apapun di dadanya. Pandangannya pun langsung jatuh kedadanya. Rata dan tak ada lagi gumpalan daging bulat disana.

"Tak mungkin! dia kembali menjadi namja," gumam Yifan masih dengan ekspresi syok nya.

"Dia kembali menjadi namja lagi," ucap Yunho meyakinkan.

'Kembali seperti dulu lagi,' gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia masih belum bisa mempercayai hal ini. Baginya ini terlalu ajaib dan membingungkan.

000

-1 bulan kemudian-

Di sebuah gang sempit, seorang yeoja tengah di kerumuni tiga namja.

'Tolong aku,'

"I-ini uangnya," Yeoja itu pun menyerahkan dompetnya dengan takut-takut.

"Hanya ini? yeoja ini hanya punya kartu, dimana uangnya?"

"A-aku akan mengambilnya jika kalian mau," jawab yeoja itu dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Tak perlu! dibandingkan dengan uang aku lebih menginginkanmu," seringaian itu terlihat jahat dan menakutkan membuat yeoja itu semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"Bagaimana bisa kami melewatkan saat yeoja cantik ada di depan kami," sahut yang satunya dengan seringaian yang sama.

"T-tolong biarkan aku pergi,"

"Kami akan membiarkanmu pergi setelah kau memuaskan kami!"

Yeoja itu pun semakin panik kala ketiga namja itu semakin merapat padanya.

"Kyaaa! epmmm," mulut Yeoja itu langsung dibekap sementara namja yang lainnya berusaha melucuti baju yeoja itu.

"Wow apa ini?"

"Apa? Siapa kau!" tatapan mereka pun langsung beralih pada Sehun yang kini bersandar pada dinding belakangnya.

"T-tolong aku!" pinta Yeoja itu dengan wajah memelas.

"Pergi!" pinta Sehun singkat.

"Siapa kau? Jangan remehkan kami!" Mereka pun menyerang Sehun terlebih dahulu. pukulan dan tendangan berusaha mereka layangkan, namun dengan sigap Sehun menangkisnya dan melayangkan serangan balasan.

Duagk

"Argh!" dua diantaranya pun sudah terkapar di tanah. Sehun pun tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Terima ini!"

Jleb

Sehun lengah, salah satu namja itu berhasil menusukan sebuah pisau di bahu kanannya. Ia langsung menatap namja itu tajam sambil mencabut pisau itu tanpa rintihan kesakitan sedikitpun.

"Ehh?" namja itu terlihat syok melihat reaksi Sehun yang biasa saja.

Sehun langsung mencengkeram leher namja itu dan melemparnya hingga menabrak dinding.

"Argh!" jerit namja itu saat merasakan punggungnya terasa remuk. Dalam hitungan menit Sehun sudah berhasil memukul mundur mereka bertiga.

"T-terima kasih," ucap Yeoja itu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Maklum saja, siapapun yeoja yang melihat paras Sehun pasti akan terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Termasuk Yeoja yang baru di tolongnya ini.

"Ah! k-kau terluka, aku rasa kau harus ke rumah sakit," ucap yeoja itu sambil berusaha menyentuh bahu Sehun.

Sehun menahan tangan Yeoja itu sebelum mencapai bahunya. "Aku baik-baik saja." ucapnya sambil melepaskan tangan yeoja itu.

"Oh! T-tapi darahnya-," yeoja itu terlalu terkejut sampai tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya ketika tiba-tiba Sehun mengusap pipinya lembut. "Maaf,"

"Maaf? maaf untuk Ap-" Yeoja itu langsung melebarlan matanya saat merasakan perih dan ngilu di lehernya. "Ah!" pekiknya. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Sehun menghisap darahnya dengan rakus.

Tak lama kemudian tubuh Yeoja itu melemas. Begitu Sehun melepasnya, tubuh Yeoja itu pun langsung roboh ketanah dan terbujur pucat tak bernyawa.

"Sehun! Seh-, Ah!" Irene terkejut melihatnya. Sehun tengah berjongkok sambil menarik rambutnya frustasi di hadapan seorang yeoja yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"K-kau melakukannya lagi?" tanya Irene sambil menatap Sehun tak percaya. Ya sejak Sehun membuka matanya, Irene tau kalau Sehun telah berubah menjadi monster penghisap darah persis seperti yang di katakan Zelo.

"Aku tak bisa mengontrolnya, aku bisa gila kalau tak meminum darah manusia! Aku tak tau harus bagaimana?" racaunya frustasi.

Irene merasa prihatin melihat keadaan Sehun. Biar bagaimanapun Irene ikut andil dalam perubahan Sehun. Iapun bergegas menghampiri Sehun dan membawanya kepelukannya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya sendu.

"Pulanglah kerumah dan aku akan mengurusnya," pintanya sambil menangkup pipi Sehun lembut.

Sehun sendiri tak memberikan jawaban apa-apa. Dia masih terlalu frustasi dan lebih memilih menuruti perkataan Irene.

"Ini Serius! Dia mati?" Tiba-tiba suara Zelo terdengar membuat bahu Irene menegang. Padahal ia sudah menyembunyikan hal ini dari Zelo sebelumnya. Tapi Sepertinya dia tak bisa menutupinya lagi.

"Z-zelo, i-ini sudah kedua kalinya,"

"Belum genap sebulan dia menjadi vampire, dia menghisap dua darah manusia dan membunuh mereka!" seru Zelo seraya melebarkan matanya.

"Tapi, apapun itu Sehun baik-baik saja, dia berubah menjadi vampire dengan baik," ucap Irene membela Sehun.

"Sehun bisa saja mati jika kita tak mencegahnya dengan darahku!" seru Zelo mengingatkan.

"Aku tak sanggup jika dia mati!" seru Irene dengam tatapan memelas.

"Sehun di hisap oleh vampire yang kuat, jadi dia menjadi kuat juga, kau puas? sesuai harapanmu, akhirnya dia menjadi pacarmu," sindirnya sambil memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Irene. Kalau boleh jujur, dia menyesal telah menyelamatkan Sehun yang kini menjadi vampire pembunuh yang setara dengan monster. Bahkan ia yang vampire saja tak pernah sekalipun meminum darah manusia.

"Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sehun! aku suka keadaan seperti ini,"

Zelo pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya menghadapi kekeras kepalaan saudaranya. "Huhh! oke aku akan menghapus ingatan namja ini dan menghilangkan bukti, sekarang kembalilah ke asrama,"

Irene pun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Terima kasih Zelo, Aku menyerahkannya padamu," setelah itu Irene pergi dan menyerahkan semua kekacauan yang di buat oleh Sehun kepada Zelo.

"Jika ini terus berlanjut, Chongsu akan tau dan bertindak," ucap Zelo was-was. Kalau Chongsu tau, tentu Ia akan ikut terseret dan di minta pertanggung jawabannya.

0

0

0

"Aku seorang vampire sekarang, kenyataan yang buruk, sudah sebulan sejak Baekhyun menghilang bersama Chanyeol dan Yifan, tak seorangpun yang melihat mereka," gumamnya dengan wajah murung.

"Aku telah menjadi pacar Irene, tapi-, aku telah membunuh dua orang dan akan menyusahkan Irene dan Zelo," Kemudian di tatapnya kedua tangannya. Ia sungguh jijik dan ngeri melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? tiap dua minggu sekali aku selalu ingin meminum darah manusia, aku ingin mengontrol diri! tapi tapi tak tau kapan waktu yang tepat,"

Iapun menarik rambutnya frustasi. "Aku menjadi Vampire bukan untuk menjadi seperti ini! resiko menjadi vampire sangatlah berat, padahal aku menjadi vampire hanya untuk Baekhyun,"

"BAEKHYUN KAU DIMANA? aku telah menjadi kuat sekarang! aku bisa melindungimu, tetap di sampingku agar aku tak menyesal," racaunya dengan kefrustasian yang terlihat jelas.

000

Pagi yang cerah mengiringi semua murid SMA Korea menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai pelajar.

"Irene!"

Irene dan Zelo pun langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Sehun berdiri di sana dan menyapanya.

"Sehun!" Dengan antusias Irene pun bergegas menghampiri Sehun. "Kau pulang dengan selamat?" tanya Irene dengan senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Iya," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kondisimu baik?" tanya Irene sekali lagi.

"Iya, terima kasih, maaf telah merepotkanmu," ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Repot? Ah aku baik-baik saja asalkan kau juga begitu," ucap Irene sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Irene," Sehun terharu, Ia tak menyangka kalau Irene begitu tulus membantunya.

"Yifan! Itu Yifan!"

"Park Yifan kembali,"

Pekik beberapa yeoja dengan riuh.

Sehun langsung memutar kepalanya dan menemukan Yifan dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan memasuki halaman sekolah.

"Itu Yifan,"

"Dimana Chanyeol?" mereka sedikit heran. Biasanya mereka akan melihat dua Park bersaudara yang berangkat bersama. Tapi kini mereka tak melihat Chanyeol di sana.

"Siapa namja manis disebelah Yifan?" tanya seorang namja dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Ya kini Baekhyun tak perlu menyamar lagi. Toh tujuan awal dia menyamar adalah untuk mengelabuhi Yifan dulu. Selain itu sekarang dia adalah namja tulen.

'Baekhyun!' pekik Sehun seraya membulatkan matanya.

"Baekhyun muncul tanpa kacamata? apa yang terjadi?" gumam Irene penasaran.

"Siapa yeoja manis itu?"

"Dilihat dari seragamnya dia namja,"

"Tapi kalau namja kenapa cantik?"

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul membuat halaman sekolah itu semakin riuh.

"Byun Baekhyun!" seru Irene seraya menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Apa! namja cantik itu Baekhyun!"

"Namja itu Baekhyun?"

"Aku tak percaya ini!"

Baekhyun di ingatan mereka sebulan yang lalu adalah Baekhyun sicupu berkacamata. Tapi kini Baekhyun muncul dengan penampilan yang berbeda.

"Irene, Zelo," sapanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ah! Sehun!" pekiknya ketika menyadari Sehun juga ada di sana.

"Ucapkan selamat pada kami, kami pacaran!" Irene segera mengapit lengan Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"APA? benarkah?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut.

"Iya, perasaan Irene memang untukku," ucap Sehun dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Greb

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik Sehun," ucapnya senang sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun. Meskipun sedikit terkejut, tapi Baekhyun senang karena itu artinya Sehun tak akan mengejarnya lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi? kau kemana saja?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Itu-"

"Kau bersama Chanyeol?" potong Sehun cepat.

"Chanyeol tak disini lagi," Yifan tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

Semua yang ada di sana pun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol pergi keluar negeri dua hari yang lalu," jawab Yifan kemudian.

"Apa keluar negeri?" tanya Sehun tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun? Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka?

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sana?" tanya Irene kemudian.

"Aku tak tau," jawab Yifan sambil menggidikkan bahunya acuh.

"Dia akan secepatnya kembali, aku percaya itu," Sesungguhnya Baekhyun ragu akan hal itu. Tapi ia terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau Chanyeol masih hidup dan baik-baik saja di suatu tempat. Ia juga berusaha mempercayai bahwa Chanyeol akan segera kembali dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

"Apa?" Irene sedikit tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun mengatakan itu.

"Kemarilah Baekhyun!" seru Yifan yang sebelumnya telah berjalan menjauh terlebih dahulu.

"Oke! sampai nanti," seru Baekhyun pada ketiganya sambil berlari mengejar Yifan.

"Dia tiba-tiba pergi keluar negeri? gumam Irene sambil menatap kepergian Baekhyun.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Zelo pun ikut bersuara. Ia juga penasaran dengan hal itu.

0

0

"Yifan-nim!" seru Hyunbin bersama kedua temannya saat melihat kedatangan Yifan.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yifan sambil mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Kami khawatir," ucap mereka, lalu tatapannya terpaku saat pandangannya beralih kepada Baekhyun yang ada di belakang Yifan. Meskipun sudah berubah menjadi namja dan manusia, namun sepertinya aura kecantikannya masih saja mempengaruhi Hyunbin dan dua temannya itu.

"Be-baekhyun!" pekik mereka bersamaan masih dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Menarik perhatian lagi," gumam Baekhyun sambil menggaruk dagunya.

Ctak

Mendengar gumaman Baekhyun entah mengapa Yifan tak suka. Iapun segera berlalu melewati Hyunbin dan dua temannya. "Kau beruntung Baekhyun, kau punya bawahan, huhh!" ucap Yifan sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Bukan seperti itu Yifan-nim!" seru Hyunbin panik saat Yifan meninggalkannya. Mereka pun bergegas mengejar Yifan yang sudah berjalan memasuki koridor sekolah.

"Hanya Yifan-nim bagi kami!" Mereka takut kalau Yifan marah dan menghukum mereka kalau ketahuan berpaling.

"Heh," Baekhyun pun mendengus geli melihatnya. "Bolehkah aku memakai kacamata?" gumam Baekhyun sambil merogoh saku celananya.

'Tidak! aku telah kembali menjadi namja, jadi aku tak perlu menyembunyikan jati diriku lagi, aku harus menjadi Baekhyun yang percaya diri,'

"Yifan kembali setelah sebulan menghilang!"

"Ya, walaupun Chanyeol keluar negeri,"

"Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi?"

"Yang lebih penting, kau sudah lihat Baekhyun?"

"Dia tampan tanpa kacamata!"

Sepanjang ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. suara-suara itu lah yang mengiringi langkahnya. Bahkan saat dia sudah sampai di depan kelasnya pun, dia mendengarkan pembicaraan dengan topik yang sama.

"Kabarnya Chanyeol dan Yifan bertengkar karena Baekhyun!" itu suara namja dari dalam kelasnya.

"Tapi dia kan namja?"

"Tapi dia cantik, itu meyakinkan!"

"Mungkin Chanyeol kalah dan pergi keluar negeri karena suatu alasan,"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya mendengar itu semua.

0

0

Tak terasa bel istirahat pun berbunyi setelah pelajaran usai. Yifan dan Baekhyun pun meninggalkan kelas bersama.

"Yifan-nim!" Hyunbin dan dua teman setianya itu pun berjalan cepat memghampiri Yifan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yifan datar.

"Kami dengar dari keluargamu Chanyeol menghilang? apa itu benar?" tanya Hyunbin penasaran.

Belum sempat Yifan menjawab, Baekhyun sudah lebih dahulu menjawabnya. "Tak benar! Chanyeol hanya keluar negeri sementara! Kalian mengerti?"

"I-iya/Benar/I-ya kami mengerti?!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Setelah itu Yifan dan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ketiga namja itu.

"Baekhyun," gumam Hyunbin dengan tatapan penuh pesona.

"Cantiknya!" ucap Hansuk dengan pipi yang sama merahnya dengan Hyunbin.

0

0

"Kau yakin Chanyeol akan kembali?" tanya Yifan sambil melirik Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Yakin," Jawabnya dengam pandangan yang lurus kedepan.

"Hentikan Baekhyun! Akuilah bahwa Chanyeol sudah mati," ucap Yifan dengan raut kesal. Ia hanya kesal, sudah sebulan Chanyeol menghilang, tapi Baekhyun masih saja menunggunya tanpa kepastian.

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dengan bahu yang menegang. "HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU! CHANYEOL MASIH HIDUP! AKU YAKIN ITU!" serunya sambil mencengkeram kerah Yifan marah.

"Sekarang kau namja, bagaimana jika dia kembali? sedangkan sumpah darah itu bukanlah untuk sesama namja," ucap Yifan sambil sersenyum miring.

Baekhyun mencelos seketika. Tapi kemudian ia pun dengan cepat menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Siapa bilang aku mau bersumpah darah? lagipula Chanyeol belum mati," perlahan tangannya pun menjauh dari Tifan. "Jika tak ada kepentingan lagi, jangan mengikutiku!" ucapnya sambil berjalan cepat menjauhi Yifan.

"Ini berbahaya, walaupun dia namja aku tetap menginginkannya," gumam Yifan sambil memegangi dadanya. Pandangannya menerawang pada kejadian sebulan yang lalu saat Baekhyun baru saja di temukan.

- _Flashback_ -

 _1 bulan yang lalu_

 _"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada Appanya sambil mengamati Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas di ranjang._

 _"Bocah ini, apakah dia benar berubah menjadi namja?" tanyanya sekali lagi._

 _"Dia kembali menjadi namja lagi, medusa yang ada pada dirinya ditolak oleh tubuhnya sendiri, dia kembali ketubuhnya sebelum kembali menjadi vampire,"_

 _"Jadi menurut Appa medusa itu tak akan muncul lagi?" tanyanya sambil mengeryitkan alisnya._

 _"Aku tak tau, karena Baekhyun telah kembali menjadi manusia," ucap Yunho tak yakin. "Biar bagaimana pun itu sesuatu yang bagus, Baekhyun kembali menjadi manusia, para tetua akan berhenti mengejarnya, karena yang mereka buru adalah bau medusa._

 _"Jadi lebih baik Baekhyun kembali menjadi manusia?"_

 _"Benar, selama Baekhyun menjadi manusia, kita bisa mencegah pembunuhan Baekhyun untuk kelangsungan hidup kita,"_

 _"Chh ini memusingkan, sejujurnya aku lebih suka kalau Baekhyun menjadi vampire yeoja saja," ucap Yifan sambil mengacak rambutnya._

 _Yunho pun mendengus geli mendengarnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, sepertinya kedua putranya sudah benar-brnar jatuh hati pada Byun Baekhyun. "Sama seperti Chanyeol," ucapnya kemudian._

 _"Chanyeol sudah mati! kita sudah menjarinya selama sebulan di pantai dan tak menemukan apa-apa, tak memungkinkan untuknya hidup!" serunya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Kalau boleh jujur ia tak suka kalau perasaannya disamakan dengan Chanyeol._

 _"Memang, bau dan keberadan Chanyeol tak dapat dideteksi, tapi selama aku belum menemukan tubuh Chanyeol itu belum terbukti, bilang saja kalau Chanyeol keluar negeri, aku akan mencarinya lagi, jadi jangan menyimpulkan seperti itu," ucap Yunho dengan raut tak suka._

- _Flashback end_ -

'Chanyeol telah mati, kenapa kau belum juga menerimanya Baekhyun,'

000

"Sehun!" seru Baekhyun saat ia melihat Sehun berjalan seorang diri.

"Baekhyun?"

"Kau mau bermain denganku seperti dulu?" tanyanya antusias sambil merangkul bahu Sehun.

"A-apa?"

"Apa kau mau berkencan dengan Irene?" godanya sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Ah tidak!" jawabnya cepat sambil terkekeh pelan. " baiklah ayo," mana mungkin di menolak, bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun lagi adalah satu hal yang ia inginkan saat ini.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Irene dan Zelo tengah melihat kepergian mereka.

"Kau tak mencegah Sehun pergi?" tanya Zelo saat ia melihat saudaranya itu hanya diam saja.

"Tentu saja, aku kan bukan penjahat," jawabnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Jadi sekarang Baekhyun namja?" gumamnya kemudian.

"Sehun mau menjadi namjachingumu karena ini," ucap Zelo prihatin.

"Tapi Sehun tak akan pernah mendapatkan Baekhyun, karena itu, Sehun sangat baik, makanya aku mengencaninya," ucapnya sendu.

000

Tak ada hal lain yang bisa membuat Sehun menyesali keputusannya menjadi vampire saat ini. Apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan sungguh membuatnya tercengang.

"Aku kembali ketubuhku semula! Manusia!" ucap Baekhyun antusias sambil tersenyum manis.

"Manusia? kembali menjadi namja?" pekik Sehun terkejut.

"Aku tak tau, seorang vampire kembali mejadi manusia, itu memgejutkan," ucapnya masih dengan senyum yang sama.

"Jadi sekarang kau kembali jadi manusia?" tanya Sehun kemudin. Ia hanya belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia ketahui tentang Baekhyun.

"Iya, sekarang aku bisa bersamamu seperti dulu?" ucapnya masih dengan ekspresi yng sama. Bakhan senyum manis itu semakin cerah saja.

"Aku tau," gumamnya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Andai Baekhyun tau kalau hati Sehun kembali hancur sekarang. Ia sudah berjuang untuk menjadi vampire demi untuk bersama Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun sendiri malah kembai menjadi manusia.

"Adakah yang ingin ku ceritakan?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Eh itu-"

' Baekhyun kembali menjadi manusia, kalau kuceritakan pada Baekhyun kalau sekarang aku vampire, kirasa itu bukan hal yang bagus,'

"Ah tak ada yang penting, sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi vampire sepertimu, tapi itu tak mungkin lagi," ucapnya bohong sambil tersenyum palsu.

Baekhyun segera menepuk bahu Sehun pelan menunjukan keprihatinannya.

"Saat ku dengar kau menjadi Namjachingunya Irene aku sangat senang, dia baik hati, aku yakin kalian akan menjadi pasangan serasi," ucapnya antusias.

"Iya, Irene sangat memahamiku, aku sangat memghormatinya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ayo ke klub," ajak Baekhyun sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Tap

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan segera memutar kepalanya kearah Sehun. "Apa?"

"Bukannya kau dan Chanyeol kabur bersama?" tanya Sehun mengingatkan.

"Itu-"

"Mungkin Chanyeol pergi kelaut agar tak kaget saat melihatmu kembali menjadi manusai,"

"Oya benar," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

'Aku tak boleh mengatakan kebenarannya,'

"Karena aku namja, tak ada sumpah darah dan nikah lari,"

'Haha aku ini bicara apa?' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Jadi begitu, ini pasti sulit untukmu," gumam Sehun sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, aku hanya belum yakin saja telah menjadi manusia, aku akan hidup seperti dulu dan bersahabat dengan Chanyeol seperti anak SMA lagi," ucap Baekhyun sambil kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

'Namja ini, jelas sekalai kalau dia terluka, tapi dia berusaha menutupinya, jelas sekali kalau ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol,' iner Sehun dalam hati sambil membuntuti Baekhyun di belakang.Meskipun ia tak bisa memiliki Baekhyun, tapi ia senang karena Baekhyun kembali menjadi manusia. Ia pun bertekat akan melindungi Baekhyun sebagai vampire.

0

0

"Aku lihat kemampuanmu semakin lama semakin kuat," ucap Baekhyun setelah mereka menyelesaikan latihan Tae-kwondo mereka.

Sehun pun tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian dari Baekhyun. "Memang seharusnya begitu,"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab. Ia merasakan seseorang tengah menarik lengannya sedikit menjauhi Sehun.

"kau lapar tidak? Ayo kita makan!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Yifanlah yang tadi menariknya.

"Oh Sehun, maaf mengecewakanmu, kau tak bisa menggantikan posisi Chanyeol," ucap Yifan sambil tersenyum miring.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Karena Baekhyun kembali menjadi manusia dan namja, pikirkanlah bahaya untuk Baekhyun!" ucap Yifan memperingatkan. Tentu saja Yifan tau siapa Sehun sekarang. Dari baunya saja sudah tercium jelas.

Greb

Yifam mencengkeram kedua bahu Sehun dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau-"

Duagk

Belum sempat Yifan meneruskan ucapannya, Baekhyun sudah lebih dalulu menendang pantatnya . "Jangan Sentuh Sehun!" serunya sambil menatap Yifan tajam.

"Hei Kau! Kau pikir telah menendang bokong siapa hah!" tentu Yifan Marah dan menatap Baekhyun tak kalah tajam.

"Jika kau menyentuh Sehun lagi! Aku akan membunuhmu! aku mau main dan pulang telat! jadi jangan cari aku!" ucapnya kemudian sambil membawa Sehun pergi dari sana.

0

0

Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun sangat gelisah.

'Yifan, apa dia tau?'

"Sehun, apa yang dikatakan Yifan jangan dimasukan kehati," ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk punggung Sehun.

"Iya, tapi ada hubungan apa kau dengannya? kalian tampak begitu akrab,"

Baekhyun pun langsung membekap mulutnya menahan tawa. "Akrab? jangan bercanda! dia itu tak seperti Chanyeol, dia itu manja, ups!" Baekhyun kembali membekap mulutnya saat tak sengaja membawa nama Chanyeol di dalamnya.

"Sepertinya kau memang sulit melepaskan Chanyeol ya?" ucap Sehun miris. " Mengejutkan, kalau aku menjadi Chanyeol, tak peduli kau namja ataupun yeoja, aku akan terus disampingmu,"

"Tidak!" sangkal Baekhyun cepat.

"Apa?"

"Chanyeol akan kembali! dia tak akan meninggalkanku!" serunya tanpa sadar.

"Ah, maaf jika aku salah paham,"

'Sepertinya memang sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk melepaskan Chanyeol.

'Dia tak akan meninggalkanku, dia telah berjanji,'

TBC

Makasih reader-nim setia My Boyfriend is A Vampire, walaupun masih banyak yang bingung sama ceritanya. Atau mungkin karena tulisanku yang membingungkan?

T-T #pundungdipojokan

-Salam damai inchan88-


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Chanyeol! Udara malam hari sangat dingin, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Seulgi ketika mendapati Chanyeol duduk di atas bebatuan pantai yang ada di depan rumahnya.

"Aku ingin melihat bulan separuh, ini seperti gambar yang tersembunyi, bulan separuh terlihat begitu misterius, mengingatkan mengenai apa yang telah hilang dari kenangan kita,"

Deg

Irene sudah menduga, pasti suatu saat Chanyeol akan menanyakan tentang hal ini. "Ini tak seperti kau Chanyeol,"

"Hemm?" gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau belum sepenuhnya pulih, jadi beristirahatlah," Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis dan bergegas beranjak dari sana.

Melihat itu dengan cepat Seulgi menahan tangannya. "Hei tunggu! kau melupakan sesuatu?" ucapnya sambil menunduk malu.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, setelah mengingatnya ia segera merengkuh belakang kepala Seulgi.

Cup

"Aku masuk dulu," senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya sebelu berjalan memasuki rumah keluarga Kang.

Pipi Seulgi bersemu merah selepas Chanyeol mengecup keningnya. Siapa sangka ia akan seberuntung ini. Sekarang Chanyeol hanya mencintainya, dan tinggal bersama keluarganya di rumah terpenjil di pulau ini sejak keluarganya pindah kemari sebulan yang lalu.

- _Flashback_ -

 _Mengapa Appa begitu terlambat? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" gumam Seulgi ketika ia duduk di depan tungku penghangat ruangan._

 _Cklek_

 _Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Seulgi pun bergegas melihatnya. Dan terkejutlah ia saat melihat siapa yang ada di punggung Danie_ l.

 _"Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi?" Seulgi panik dan memutuskan membuntuti Daniel dan Appanya yang membawa Chanyeol ke salah satu kamar_ yang ada di rumahnya.

 _Setelah Daniel membaringkan Chanyeol di ranjang, Seulgi pun mendekat. Matanya langsung membulat melihat luka di dada Chanyeol. "Dia terluka di jantungnya? dia bisa mati!"_ ucapnya panik.

 _"Ya, dia akan mati," jawab Daniel acuh sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil. "Dia ditikam dengan pisau yang khusus dibuat untuk membunuh vampire,"_

 _"Lalu apa yang harus kita lalukan?"_ kecemasan terlihat jelas menguasai Seulgi.

 _Melihat Daniel yang hanya menggidikkan bahunya, Seulgi pun semakin risau._ _"Bukankah Oppa bilang akan membawa Baekhyun ke sini! Mengapa Oppa malah membawa Chanyeol sebagai gantinya?" tuduh Seulgi sambil menatap Daniel penuh curiga._

 _"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggunakan speed boat untuk kawin lari,"_

 _"Apa!" Mata Seulgi langsung membulat sempurna._ _Ia tak mengira kalau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan berbuat senekat itu._

 _"Appa dan aku mengambil speed boat lain dan mengikuti mereka, tapi karena angin terlalu kencang, kami gagal dan harus kembali, kami kebetulan menemukan Chanyeol dalam kondisi seperti ini, jadi aku dan Appa memutuskan membawanya ke sini,"_

 _"Uhh!" Chanyeol mengerang pelan memperlihatkan raut wajah yang tak baik-baik saja._

 _"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Chanyeol akan mati Oppa!" ucap Seulgi panik. Iya bergegas mengambil pisau di atas nakas berniat menggores pergelangan tangannya._

 _Daniel pun bergegas mencegahnya, dan merebut pisau itu dari tangan Seulgi. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"_ _tanyanya sambil menatap Seulgi tajam._

 _"Aku harus menyelamatkannya!"_

 _"Jangan melakukan hal-hal gila!" Seru Ji Gook seraya menatap Seulgi tak kalah ta_ _jam dari Daniel._.

 _"Tanpa darah, Chanyeol akan ma_ _ti Appa_ ," _rengeknya dengan tatapan memelas. Ia benar-benar khawatir kalau nyawa Chanyeol sampai tak terselamatkan. Biar bagaimana pun, seseorang yang tertusuk tepat di jantungnya itu memiliki tingkat keselamatan yang minim._

 _"Aku membawa Chanyeol kemari bukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya,"_ _ucap Daniel dengan kilatan mata yang tajam dan penuh dendam._

 _Seulgi pun kembali membulatkan matanya. "Lalu mengapa kau membawanya ke sini?"_

 _"Sebelumnya, aku bertengkar dengan Chanyeol, kami dipecat oleh Chongsu dan dikalahkan,"_ _ucapnya penuh amarah._

 _"R_ _encana awalnya, kita akan mengubah Baekhyun menjadi medusa dan mekintanya untuk membunuh keduanya, tapi karena Baekhyun tak bisa diubah menjadi medusa, jadi kita akan menggunakan Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak kekuatan," ucap Ji Gook penuh ambisi._

 _"Appa punya rencana lain?" tanya Seulgi was-was._

 _"Kami akan menggunakan Chanyeol sebagai senjata," jawab Daniel sambil tersenyum miring._

 _"Apa yang Oppa katakan!"_

 _"Kami akan membalas dendam dengan membiarkan dia minum darah kami,"_ _perlahan senyum miring itu berubah menjadi seringaian._

 _"Kau bisa membalas dendam pada manusia, tapi tidak pada vampire Oppa!_ "

 _"Ya, kita bisa,"_ _jawab Daniel singkat._

 _"Tapi dia berada pada level yang lebih tinggi dari Appa dan Oppa,"_ _ucap Seulgi mengingatkan._

 _"Tapi dia dalam kondisi seperti ini, jadi kurasa kita bisa," ucap Ji Gook dengan sangat yakin. Sebuah kitap kuno tampak berada di tangannya._ _"Karena dia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kematian, kita pasti berhasil,"_ _sambungnya kemudian_.

 _"Tidak! Appa tak bisa membunuh Chanyeol seperti itu!" seru Seulgi panik._ _Berapa kalipun Seulgi merengek, mereka sama sekali tak mempedulikannya._

 _"Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kita mendapatkan kekuatan untuk membalas dendam,"_

 _"Tapi Chanyeol tak boleh mati, aku keberatan dengan itu!" protes Seulgi sambil berdiri di hadapan Ji Gook, menghalanginya untuk mendekat kearah Chanyeol._

 _Plak_

 _Tamparan keras Ji Gook layangkan di pipi_ Seulgi.

 _"Ah!"_

 _"Jika kau terus menghalangi jalanku, aku tak akan memaafkan bahkan jika itu adalah kau," hardiknya sambil menatap Seulgi tajam._

 _Greb_

 _Seulgi segera memeluk kaki Ji Gook. "Jika Chanyeol mati! Aku tak akan bisa hidup bahagia! Tolonglah Appa!" pintanya dengan wajah memelas._

 _"Tak bisakah kamu diam sebentar saja?"_ _ucapnya sambil menatap Seulgi tajam._

 _"Appa, tolong tenanglah, saya akan menjelaskan kepada Seulgi," setelah Ji Gook kembali tenang, Daniel seger menghadap kearah Seulgi. "Rencanaku ini tak akan menyakitimu,_ _" ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan Seulgi._

 _"Tak akan menyakitiku?"_ _gumam Seulgi sambil mengeryitkan alisnya bingung._

 _"Aku akan membuat kenangan baru untuk Chanyeol,"_ _ucap Daniel menjelaskan._

 _"Kenangan baru?" gumamnya, Seulgi masih belum mengerti rencana apa yang akan Daniel lancarkan._

 _"Itu benar, bagaimana jika Chanyeol bertunangan dengan mu? dan juga orang yang di cintainya adalah kau?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum misterius._

 _"Apa? Chanyeol akan bertunangan dengan ku?" gumam Irene sambil mengeryitkan alisnya tak yakin._

 _"Chanyeol benar-benar akan melupakan Baekhyun dan dia akan mencintaimu lebih dari orang lain di dunia ini, bagaimana?"_

 _"Uhmm,_ _Chanyeol akan melupakan Baekhyun? Apakah itu nyata?"_ _tanyanya memastikan._

 _"Tentu saja,"_

 _"Kalau begitu cepat lakukan Oppa! sebelum Chanyeol mati!"_ _pintanya dengan antusias. Kalau memang itu bisa membuatnya memiliki Chanyeol, mengapa dia harus keberatan? tentu ia akan sangat bahagia bila itu terjadi._

 _0_

 _0_

 _"bXMJYX," Ji Gook membacakan manetra dari kitap kuno itu dengan raut serius sambil memejamkan matanya. Setelah selesai iapun segera mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di kening Chanyeol._

 _"Tangan!"_

 _Daniel pun segera menyayat pergelangan tangannya dan mengalirkan darahnya kedalam mulut Chanyeol._

 _Ji Gook kembali membacakan sebuah mantera yang sama sementara Daniel terus mengalirkan darahnya._ _"bXMJYX,"_

 _"Ugh!" lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol disertai keryitkan alis yang tak nyaman._

 _Setelah melihat Chanyeol bereaksi, Daniel pun segera membuat kenangan baru untuk Chanyeol._

 _'Mulai saat ini, kau akan hidup dengan kenangan baru, aku akan memberi Park Chanyeol sebuah kehidupan baru, kau adalah putra dari Chongsu klan vampire, Park Yunho, kau memiliki saudara tiri bernama Park Yifan, dan kalian berdua adalah rambut masa depan untuk keberuntungan Yunho, tapi sejak kau masih kecil, Yunho hanya menyukai Yifan, dan dia membunuhmu di depan mata Yifan, dengan asumsi kau sudah mati, dia menyuruh asistennya Kang Ji Gook untuk membuang tubuhmu, tapi Ji Gook menyelamatkan hidupmu, sejak saat itu kau hidup bersama keluarga Kang dan kau jatuh cinta dengan Kang Seulgi, kau juga setia pada kami dan akan mematuhi semua yang kami perintahkan,"_

 _Setelah Daniel selesai menanamkan kenangan baru pada Chanyeol, tak lama kemudian Chanyeol menunjukan reaksinya._

 _"ARGHH!"_

 _Erangan itu terdengar menyakitkan. Bahkan Seulgi tak tega melihatnya._

 _"Chanyeol!"_

 _"ARGHH!"_

 _"Chanyeol! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"_ _serunya sambil menggoncang tubuh Chanyeol pelan. Ia benar-benar khawatir melihat Chanyeol yang kesakitan._

 _"Chanyeol berada di tingkat yang lebih tinggi dari Daniel, sehingga menerima darah Daniel bukanlah tindakan mudah baginya,"_ _ucap Ji Gook saat melihat kepanikan putrinya._

 _"Lalu Chanyeol bisa mati?"_

 _"Itu tergantung tuhan,"_

 _"Itu-, jika Chanyeol mati! Aku akan mati bersamanya!"_ _ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat._

 _"Uhuk!"_

 _"Dengan adanya perpindahan, apakah Chanyeol akan benar-benar mati?"_ _tanyanya dengan raut khawatir._

 _"Chanyeol tak akan mati!"_ _jawab Daniel sambil mendengus pelan._

 _"Apakah kau serius?"_

 _Ji Gook kemudian mendesah penan._ _"Dia telah menerima darah Daniel, lalu, Chanyeol akan hidup kembali, bukankah begitu? Namun, kebutuhkan waktu untuk pulih, karena dia telah kehilangan terlalu banyak darah."_

 _"Jika memang begitulah, maka ambillah darahku!"_

 _"Jangan takut, saudaraku sayang, dia akan hidup, jadi jangan se-khawatir itu,"_ _ucap Daniel sambil mendengus geli._

 _"Oppa!"_

 _"Chanyeol sekarang murid kita! Dia akan menjadi senjata rahasia kits untuk membalas dendam!"_

- _Flashback End-_

'Sebulan telah berlalu, Chanyeol perlahan pulih, selanjutnya pasti kami akan segera dilibatkan,' gumamnya selepas Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya.

"Seulgi!" Seru daniel saat melihat Seulgi berdiri termenung di depan rumahnya.

"Oppa?" Seulgipun bergegas menghampiri Daniel.

"Kita akan ke Seoul besok,"

"Besok?" pekiknya terkejut. Ia tak menyangka akan kembali secepat ini.

"Chanyeol sudah kembali normal, dia lebih kuat dari sebelumnya sejak dia minum darah kita, sementara itu, kita telah mengumpulkan banyak sekutu sehingga kita bisa memghalau vampire yang akan menghentikan kita, jadi tak ada lagi alasan untuk tetap tinggal di sini lagi," setalah mengatakan itu Daniel berlalu pergi.

'Selama sebulan ini aku merawat Chanyeol, untuk pertama kalinya saya merasakan kebahagiaan,'

"Benar! Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya akan melihatku, dan hanya mencintaiku, aku selalu berharap momen itu akan bertahan selamanya, aku ingin selalu melihat senyum Chanyeol,"

Berbekal keyakian itu, Seulgi berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia tak akan kehilangan Chanyeol sekembalinya ia ke Seoul nanti.

000

"Itu Baekhyun!"

"Begitu tampan!"

"Bagaimana bisa seorang namja begitu cantik?"

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu, tapi suara-suara itu masih saja mengiringi langkahnya ketika ia berada di area sekolahnya. Ia bukannya tak mendengarnya, ia hanya berusaha acuh, meskipun sejujurnya ia sangat risih dengan itu.

"Baekhyun!" Seru Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan cepat dengan pandangan lurus kedepan.

Baekhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Hai!" sapanya sambil bergegas menghampiri Sehun.

"Apakah kau tak memakai kacamatamu lagi?" tanya Irene setelah Baekhyun ada di hadapannya.

"Ya, apakah aku terlihat aneh?" tanyanya sambil memijit tengkuknya.

"Kau melepas kacamatamu untuk merayu para Yeoja bukan?" tebak Zelo dengan kerlingan nakal.

"Begitulah seharusnya," sambung Irene cepat sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eh? Bukan! Aku tak seperti itu!" protesnya sambil menatap tajam duo Bae itu.

Tapi kemudian mereka mendengar keributan di halaman Sekolah.

"Pergi!"

Baekhyun dan yang lainnya pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada keributan itu. Disana dapat dilihatnya geng Hyunbin dan Jongin saling bersitegang.

"Apa? Mengapa orang-orang ini datang kesini lagi?" sindir Hyunbin disertai tatapan tak sukanya.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka?" tanya Irene sambil mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Mereka begitu berisik!" ucap Zelo kemudian.

Sementara Baekhyun sendiri lebih memilih berjalan mnghampiri mereka.

"Aku ingin mengetahui alasan apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini!" seru Hyunbin sambil melayangkan tatapan merendahkan pada geng Jongin.

"Baekhyun-nim memanggil kami kemari," jawab Jongin acuh.

Hyunbin pun mendengus mendengarnya. "Pembohong! Siapa yang akan mempercayai itu?"

Tapi Hyunbib harus menelan kekecewaannya ketika Baekhyun datang dan membenarkan perkataan Jongin.

"Itu benar, aku yang memanggil mereka kemari, aku-,"

"Apa? kau memanggil mereka? sebenarnya apa yang mau kau lakukan Baekhyun?" Hyubin pun menunjukan ketidak sukaannya pada Baekhyun karena telah memanggil mereka kemari.

"Baekhyun!" Jongin dan teman-temannya pun tersenyum cerah melihat kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Kau memanggil kami!" Mereka benar-benar senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi. Mereka bahkan tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun lebih memihak kepada mereka.

"Maaf telah memanggil kalian kemari," ucapnya penuh sesal. Ia sungguh tak enak hati pada teman-temannya ini karena mendapatkan sambutan yang tak mengenakan dari Hyunbin dan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" dengan santai Jongin menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Ini adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi kita untuk dipanggil!" sambungnya kemudian disertai senyum cerah.

Hyunbin panas hati melihat kedekatan keduanya. dengan raut kesal iapun segera berseru. "Byun Baekhyun!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun pun segera memutar kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Mengapa kau tak bermain dengan seseorang di tingkat yang lebih tinggi,"

"Hah? tingkat yang lebih tinggi?" Baekhyun pun mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Elit seperti kita ini," ucap Hyunbin dengan penuh percaya diri.

Seketika Baekhyun cengok dibuatnya. Bahkan Jongin dan teman-temannya pun mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Baekhyun. "Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan?"

"Hah?"

"Satu kesempatan untuk membuat pilihan, hangs out bersama orang elit seperti kami,"

Twich

Krik Krik

"Hahahaha!" tawa Baekhyun langsung pecah seketika. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sikap percaya diri yang Hyunbin tunjukan itu sungguh lucu baginya.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?" Hyunbin pun mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. Ia tak merasa telah mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Baekhyun setalah tawanya reda. "Tapi bagiku mereka elit," sambungnya kemudian dengan senyum bangga tersungging dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apa!"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tentu saja Hyunbin dan kedua temannya itu tak terima. "Jika kau tak memilih kami! Kau akan menyesal!" hardiknya. Setelah itu Hyunbin mengajak kedua temannya pergi dari sana dengan membawa kekecewaan serta emosi yang tahan.

"Hemph,"

"Mengapa mereka ingin kau memilih?" tanya Jongin sambil meneryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku tak peduli," jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Apakah kau akan datang?" tanya Sehun setelah Hyunbin menghilang dari pandangan.

Baekhyun pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehun. "Ya, kau?"

"Aku?"

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki rencana lain?" tanya Baekhyun penuh selidik.

"Itu-," Sehun benar-benar tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Baiklah, tak masalah, sampai jumpa besok!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Baekhyun bergegas mengajak Jongin dan teman-temannya pergi dari sana. Bukan apa-apa, Sehun sekarang sudah memiliki yeojachingu. Ia pikir Sehun akan ada kencan dengan Irene.

"Apakah mereka dari SMA Kangwoo?" tanya Irene dengan keryitan di dahinya.

"Dia di transfer dari sana," jawab Zelo cepat.

'Jika Baekhyun bergaul dengan teman lamanya, bisakah dia melupakan Chanyeol? Sekarang setelah dia kembali menjadi namja, dia bergaul lagi dengan teman-teman namjanya dari SMA Kangwoo,' dalam hati Sehun berharap agar Baekhyun segera melupakan Chanyeol yang tak diketahi keberadaannya. Baginya asalkan Baekhyun bahagia itu sudah cukup untuknya.

000

"Mari kita mendapatkan beberapa mie!" seru Baekhyun dengan penuh semangat.

"Oke!" Jawab Jongin tak kalah semangat. Ia benar-benar senang Karena Baekhyun mau bermain dengannya.

Tapi kemudiam langkah mereka terhenti saat salah satu temannya yang berjalan didepannya itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Di sana!" serunya sambil menunjukan tatapan horornya.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun yang penasaranpun segera menghampiri namja itu dan bersiri disampingnya. Diapun mengikuti arah pandang namja itu tapi tak menemukan apapun selain gang sempit yang kosong tak ada apapun.

"Minggu lalu, di gang ini ada seorang yeoja berusia dua puluh tahun yang darahnya di hisap oleh vampire,"

Mata Baekhyun langsung membulat sempurna mendengarnya.

"Itu benar! Ada kasus serupa dua minggu yang lalu," ucap yang lain menambahkan.

"Dia digigit?" Gumamnya masih dengm raut terkejut.

"Ya, semua korbannya masih muda,"

"Ini sangat mirip dengan kasus dari beberapa bulan yang lalu," ucap Jongin menambahkan.

"Ya, ada beberapa yeoja, darah mereka dihisap juga waktu itu,"

Tentu saja Baekhyun tau cerita itu, ia bahkan ikut terjun kelapangan dan menyamar menjadi yeoja dan berperan sebagai umpan.

'Mungkinkah Yifan meneruskan pencariannya untuk mendapatkan istri?' gumamnya tak yakin.

Deg

'Kang Daniel!' Ya ada Daniel yang bisa dijadikan sebagai kandidat tersangka. Mengingat apa yang dialaminya saat bertemu namja itu. Andai Baekhyun tau kalau itu ulah Sehun, apa yang akan dilakukannya jika ia mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti?

"Aku lapar! Ayo makan!" Jongin langsung mengapit leher Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan langkahnya.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin. "Aku ingin makan mie dan pizza!" serunya antusias.

"Oh tapi aku omnivora!" jawab Jongin dengan nada jenaka.

000

"Hwaaaa Yifan!" pekik Baekhyun kaget saat tiba-tiba Yifan membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Tak lama berselang pekikan itu berubah menjadi jeritan setelah menyadari kalau Yifan keluar hanya dengan handuk putih yang melilit di pinggangnya. "Aaaaaa! mesum! Mengapa kau tak memakai apa-apa?" serunya panik sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Twich

Muncul perempatan di pelipis Yifan. "Ini adalah kamarku! kau yang menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, tapi kenapa kau lamah mencaciku?"protesnya sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Ah! aku-," Baekhyun tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan tujuan awal dia kemari. Apakah kau tau tentang kasus pembunuhan baru-baru ini?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Maksudmu yeoja yang darahnya dihisap dua minggu yang lalu?"

"benar! Itu bukan perbuatanmu kan?" tanyanya sambil memicingkan matanya curiga.

Twich

"Aku tak punya motivasi untuk itu sekarang! lagi pula aku kan sudah punya istri disini," ucapnya sambil menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya.

Baekhyun sempat membulatkan matanya, lalu segera menepis tangan itu dan menatap Yifan tajam. "Sadarlah! Aku seorang namja!"

"Apa hubungannya dengan ini?" gumamnya disertai senyum miring.

"Hah?"

Greb

Brugk

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekiknya panik saat tiba-tiba Yifan sudah menindihnya di atas ranjang. "Argh!" pekiknya lagi ketika Yifan menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala.

"Kekuatanmu hilang sekarang, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan," seringaian Yifan terlihat semakin membahayakan.

"Apa?"

"Jika kau seorang namja, maka aku tinggal mengubahmu menjadi yeoja bukan?"

"Apa!"

"Karena aku akan mengubahmu menjadi vampire sekarang!" bisiknya sambil membelai leher Baekhyun dengan sensual.

"Dan jika itu kulakukan, kau akan kembali menjadi seorang yeoja," sambungnya kemudian.

"Haruskah kita mencobanya?" ucapnya sambil menunjukan gigi taringnya pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan membuat aku tertawa!" serunya sambil menghantam sesuatu di selakangan Yifan dengan keras.

Duagk

"Ouwwh!"

Dengan sekali tendang, Yifan langsung terguling dilantai dan beringis nyeri sambil memegangi sesuatu diantara selakangannya. Tak taukah Baekhyun kalau sesuatu itu adalah pendukung masa depan Yifan?

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu saat itu juga jika kau mengubahku menjadi vampire! jika itu kau lakukan! orang pertama yang akan ku bunuh adalah kau!"

"Lalu bagaimana jika itu adalah Chanyeol?" tanya Yifan sembari tersenyum miring. "Apa? Tentu saja aku juga-," Baekhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu.

'Kaktus?'

Blush

Baekhyun pun segera memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Yifan dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Siapa yang sangka kalau ia akan melihat kaktus sebesar itu.

"Aku mencintainya, aku tak bisa melakukan itu pada Chanyeol, jika Chanyeol mengisap darahku lagi-,"

"APA!"

"Hah?"

Blush

Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Bisa-bisanya ia kelepasan. Lihatlah! betapa marahnya Yifan sekarang.

"Apapun kasusnya, aku tak berniat menjadi vampire lagi!"

Deg

Saat ia mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela, tanpa sengaja dia melihat siluet seseorang yang berdiri di bawah pohon.

"Siapa itu?" gumamnya sambil memicingkan matanya dan merapatkan wajahnya pada permukaan jendela kaca kamar Yifan. "Chanyeol!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Itu, Chanyeol!"

Yifan pun segera bangkit dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol menungguku!" Baekhyun pun bergegas keluar dari kamar Yifan.

"Mau pergi kemana kau!" seru Yifan saat melihat Baekhyun berlari keluar.

"Chanyeol sudah kembali!"

Yifan sempat mengintip dan tak menemukan apapun disana. Ia pun segera mengambil mantel mandi dan bergegas mengejar Baekhyun.

0

0

"Chanyeol? Kemana dia pergi? Dia berada di sini sedetik yang lalu!" gumamnya sambil menengok kesana kemari. Jelas tadi dia melihat Chanyeol ada di sini, tapi kenapa sekarang tak ada? ia yakin kalau tadi sangat nyata dan bukan halusinasinya saja.

"Chanyeol tak disini!" seru Yifan yang setelah ia berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Dia iya! aku melihatnya tadi! Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" serunya dengan kencang, berharap Chanyeol akan mendengarkan seruannya.

"Kau salah Baekhyun! Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan keberadaannya,"

"Dengan kekuatannya, Chanyeol bisa saja menyembunyikan baunya!"

"Aku bilang! dia tak ada di sini!" seru Yifan kesal. Ternyata menghadapi ke keras kepalaan Baekhyun cukup membuatnya tersulut emosi.

"Kau berbohong! Aku jelas melihatnya tadi!" serunya dengan sangat yakin.

"Sadarlah! Chanyeol sudah meninggal!"

"Tidak! Dia masih hidup Yifan!"

"Jika dia masih hidup saat ini, mengapa dia tak ada di sini dan menemuimu?"

Plak

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipi Yifan.

"Menjauhlah! Chanyeol tak bisa mati! Jangan berbicara omong kosong!" setelah menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Yifan, Baekhyun pun bergegas pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

"Sial! umpat Yifan. Sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud membuat Baekhyun marah. Ia hanya berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol memang tak ada disini. Ia benar-benar tak merasakan keberadaan saudaranya itu.

0

0

"Chanyeol benar-benar belum meninggal! Aku jelas melihatnya, Tapi kenapa dia pergi tanpa jejak? Jika dia ingin bertemu denganku, mengapa dia pergi?" gumam Baekhyun sambil berjalan tak tentu arah.

TBC

Jawabannya Chanyeol masih hidup dan masih seorang vampire, karena sejak lahir dia udah Vampire. Baek nggak nyebelin, hanya sedikit frustasi karena kehilangan Channyeol (?).

Gimana? translete nya ancur ya? hehe peace ya reader-nim sekalian, aku meminta bantuan mbah gugel trans buat nerjemahinnya, juga dengan pengetahuan dasar yang abal-abal.

Bayangin aja prosesnya ribet banget.

-Ketik percakapan bahasa inggrisnya dulu soalnya Chap 32 c itu bahasa inggris T-T.

-translete, udah gitu terjemahannya ancur pula,

-Udah dibenerin, tinggal menyesuakan dengan suasana yang ada di gambar komiknya.

Malah curhat hehe. Selamat membaca saja ya.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Chanyeol! apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Dilihatnya Seulgi datang dengan wajah panik.

Chanyeol pun terkejut melihat kedatangan Seulgi. Ia tak merasa telah memberitahu yeoja itu kalau dia akan kemari. "Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku di sini?" tanyanya sambil mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

Seulgi sempat tercekat dibuatnya. Tapi kemudian ia kembali menguasai diri. "Hanya firasatku saja,"

'Jangan bilang dia ingat pada Baekhyun,' Ia benar-benar takut kalau sampai hal itu terjadi. Hubungan palsu mereka masih terlalu dini. Setidaknya, jika memungkinkan terjadi, Chanyeol boleh mengingat Baekhyun setelah namja itu sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin datang kesini," jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap bangunan di depannya.

'Aku pikir apa,' jawaban itu tentu mengundang kelegaan bagi Seulgi. Ia benar-benar tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau hal itu benar terjadi.

'Ada apa denganku? seolah aku punya ingatan di sini,' Ia merasa telah mengenal tempat ini dengan sangat baik, hingga tanpa sadar langkah kakinya membawanya menuju kemari.

"Kau belum pernah belajar di sekolah ini, hanya saja ini sekolahku, dulu aku tinggal di sekolah ini," ucap Seulgi disertai senyum manisnya.

"Benarkah? mungkin karena itulah aku ingin datang ke sini," gumamnya tak yakin.

"Jangan pernah kesini lagi ya? aku bersamamu sekarang, selain itu aku juga sudah tak bersekolah di sini," pinta Seulgi sambil mengapit lengan Chanyeol manja.

Chanyeol pun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan segera memeluk Seulgi dari belakang. "Aku mengerti," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sementara Seulgi yang mendapat perlakuan selembut itupun tersipu malu dibuatnya.

'Chanyeol datang ke sini tepat setelah kami tiba di Seoul, aku tak akan membiarkannya dia melihat Baekhyun,' tekatnya dalam hati. Ia benar-benar khawatir kalau sampai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu. Ia takut itu akan mempengaruhi ingatan Chanyeol.

000

Sehun terus berceloteh sedari tadi, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun tak mendengarkan ceritanya. Pandangan Baekhyun lurus kedepan dan terus berjalan tanpa mendengarkan ceritanya. "Apakah kau mempunyai sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Hah?" Seketika Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menunjukan tampang bodohnya.

Ternyata benar, Baekhyun memang tak mendengarakan perkataannya. Ia pun menghela nafas karenanya. "Kau tak mendengar satu kata pun yang aku katakan?"

"Ah! maaf," ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia jadi tak enak hati pad Sehun.

"Apakah Yifan membully mu?"

"Eh? Tidak! tak ada yang membully ku lagi sekarang," Setelah malam itu, Baekhyun belum bisa tidur. Kemunculan Chanyeol sangat misterisus benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan kalau Chanyeol ke luar negeri?" tanya Sehun sambil memicingkan matanya pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ah tentu saja, dia ada di luar negeri sekarang," jawab Baekhyun cepat. Ia masih belum menyadari maksud pertanyaan Sehun, juga objek pandang sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu siapa dia?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk orang di seberang jalan.

Baekhyun segera mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya tengah berjalan seorang diri di seberang jalan.

Deg

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol!" tanpa menunggu lagi Baekhyun pun bergegas mengejar Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun pun terkejut melihat Baekhyun menyeberangi jalanan yang ramai kendaraan berlalu lalang itu.

'Itu pasti Chanyeol!'

Ia terus berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah berbelok di jalanan sepi.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Ia terus mengejar namja itu, hingga tak lama kemudian sampailah ia di belakang Chanyeol yang telah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Chanyeol? benarkah ini kau?" tangan Baekhyun terulur berniat menyentuh wajah Chanyeol.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan alis yang mengeryit bingung.

Deg

Baekhyun pun tercengang dibuatnya. Perlahan tangannya pun jatuh di sisi tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? ini aku, Baekhyun,"

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol pun mengeryitkan alisnya. Ia tak merasa pernah mengenal seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Iya!" Baekhyun merasa ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol," Bukankah kau mengenaliku?

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun pun segera memutar kepalanya dan menemukan Seulgi berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau!"

Sengguh mengejutkan, bagaimana bisa yeoja itu ada di sini? hal itu benar-benar membingungkan bagi Baekhyun.

'Baekhyun? Bagaimana jika dia mengenal Baekhyun? apa yang harus ku lakukan?' Seulgi merasakan kecemasan yang sangat, ketika yang ditakutkannya benar terjadi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu dan itu diluar perkiraannya.

Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol tapi namja itu malah menepisnya. "Seulgi!" serunya sambil berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan menghampiri Seulgi.

'Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? dia bahkan tak mengenali Baekhyun sama sekali,' gumamnya sambil tersenyum senang. Tentu ia senang. Karena ia tak perlu menghawatirkan Chanyeol yang akan mengingat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera menangkup pipi Seulgi dan menunjukan ke khawatirannya. "Kau terlihat kurang sehat, apakah kau demam?"

"Ah tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Seulgi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apakah kau benar baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sekali lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Seulgi lembut.

Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang memperlakukan Seulgi dengan lembut selayaknya kekasih. 'Mengapa dia terlihat begitu menyukai Seulgi?'

"Ayo kembali," ajak Chanyeol sambil merangkul bahu Seulgi.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun pun segera menahan tangan Chanyeol. "Apa yang terjadi? kenapa kamu bersama Seulgi?" tanya Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

Melihat Chanyeol yang diam saja, Baekhyun pun pangsung menarik tangan Seulgi dan menatap Yeoja itu tajam. "Kang Seulgi! apa artinya ini?"

"Ah!" pekik Seulgi saat Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol yang melihat Seulgi dikasari tentu saja tak tinggal diam. Ia segera melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari tangan Seulgi dan mendorong Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga membuat namja mungil itu terjerembab di tanah.

"Agh!"

"Jangan sekalipun kau berani menudingkan jarimu kearahnya!" ancam Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Deg

"Chanyeol?" gumamnya sendu. Ia tak menyangka Chanyeol akan melupakannya dan tega belaku kasar padanya. Hatinya semakin berdenyut nyeri saat melihat tatapan kebencian yang Chanyeol layangkan padanya.

Seulgi bersorak dalam hati. Siapa sangka keadaannya menjadi berbalik seperti ini. 'Aku bisa santai sekarang, dia mutlak tak mengingatnya,' gumamnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Kang Seulgi! apa-apaan ini?" Baekhyun masih belum menyerah. Ia masih terlalu bingung dengan situasi ini.

'Mari kita mencobanya, apakah benar Chanyeol akan menurututi permintaanku?' gumam Seulgi dalam hati. "Chanyeol, namja itu berbahaya! Bisakah kau membunuhnya?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol sendiri terlihat kebingungan ketika ia diminta untuk membunuh Baekhyun.

"Bunuh dia Chanyeol! Orang ini akan terus mencoba untuk menyakiti kita selama dia hidup!" pintanya sambil menudingkan jarinya kearah Baekhyun.

Tak ayal hal itu membuat Baekhyun membulat matanya. Dulu ia sempat pikir Seulgi meliliki hati yang baik. Tapi melihat sekarang? nyatanya ia salah besar. Seulgi hanyalah yeoja berhati busuk. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? sadarlah Chanyeol! dia-"

"Jangan dengarkan Baekhyun! Bunuh dia untuk ku Chanyeol!"

Meskipun awalnya bingung, namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengindahkan perintah Seulgi. Tanpa belas kasihan ia mencengkeram leher Baekhyun dan mencekiknya.

"Argh!" Baekhyun berusaha berontak, namun nyatanya tenaga manusianya tak berarti apa-apa untuk melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol mengapa? Argh!" Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan kala Chanyeol semakin kuat cekikannya.

"Aku tak mau mendengarkanmu lagi!" ucapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang mengintimidasi.

'Apakah hidupku akan berakhir di tangan Chanyeol?'

"Lepaskan Baekhyun!" Sehun tentu tak tinggal diam melihat nyawa Baekhyun dalam bahaya. Tak lupa ia menendang tangan Chanyeol cepat.

Duagk

"Uhuk uhuk," Baekhyun terlihat terbatuk-batuk setelah Chanyeol melepaskannya.

"Kau? beraninya kau menyentuh Baekhyun! tak akan ku maafkan!"

Bugk!

Sekali lagi Sehun melayangkan pukulannya dengan keras hingga Chanyeol tersungkur di tanah. Tak puas dengan itu, Sehun menghujamkan kakinya keperut Chanyeol, tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol menghindarinya.

"Chanyeol!" Seulgi yang semula hanya menonton pun bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau seorang vampire?"

deg

Bahu Sehun menegang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Siapa kau?" seru Sehun sambil menangkis serangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Siapa kau?" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya sambil terus melayangkan serangannya.

"Apa? apa kau benar Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya sambil menahan pukulan Chanyeol.

"Wah! ada sebuah perkelahian!"

"Haruskah kita memanggil polisi?"

Terlihat ada beberapa namja datang mendekat dan menonton perkelahian antara Chanyeol dan Sehun.

'Semua orang melihat ini!' Seulgi mulai panik saat melihat kedatangan orang-orang itu. Mereka tak boleh sampai terlibat dengan polisi.

"Chanyeol! Ayo pergi! masih ada waktu berikutnya!" seru Seulgi sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol dan melarikan diri dari sana.

"Tunggu!" awalnya Sehun ingin mengejar Chanyeol. Taoi segera diurungkan ketika ia mengingat keberadaan Baekhyun yang sempat ia abaikan.

"Uhuk uhuk,"

"Ah, Baekhyun!" Sehun pun bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terduduk lemas di tanah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Cekikan Chanyeol tak main-main kuatnya. Sungguh menyakitkan.

"Aku tak mengerti, mengapa Chanyeol melakukan itu padaku?" gumamnya sendu, "Ah! dimana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun pun segera bangkit dan mengedarkan pandangannya setelah menyadari Chanyeol yang sudah tak berada di sana.

"Dia baru saja pergi bersama Seulgi,"

"Apa? Chanyeol!" Baekhyun pun bergegas pergi mengejar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" ia terus berlari tak tentu arah, namun jejak Chanyeol tak bisa ia temukan.

"Chanyeol"

Sehun pun segera mengejar Baekhyun dan menahan tangannya. "Itu tak ada gunanya! dia sudah pergi,"

"Itu tak mungkin! Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berontak, tapi Sehun segera menahan tangan Baekhyun di belakang tubuhnya. "Baekhyun, kau bisa berhenti sekarang!" pintanya dengan tatapan iba.

"Apakah itu benar dia? Kenapa dia tak mengenaliku Sehun?" Baekhyun pun menyerah dan menundukan kepalanya sendu.

"Aku tak tau,"

"Aku tak tahu mengapa dia berubah seperti ini, Aku tak percaya dia akan membunuhku," ucap Baekhun miris.

"Baekhyun," Sehun tak tau harus menjawab apa, Ia benar-benar merasa iba melihatnya.

000

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun kembali kesekolah meskipun semalam ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak arena memikirkan Chanyeol.

'Benarkah Chanyeol tak mengingatku?'

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Moodnya sedang buruk, dan sekarang ia harus bertatap muka dengan Hyunbin yang menyebalkan. "Apa?"

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Terlihat menyedihkan!"

Twich

"Apa hubungannya denganmu?" Baekhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Apa? Mengapa tidak?" Tanya Hyunbin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hah?" Baekhyun sungguh tak mengerti maksud perkataan namja itu. Wajah menyebakan itu benar-benar memperburuk moodnya.

"Kami akan tetap berada di sisi mu selamanya dan akan menjagamu, kami akan membantumu dengan pasti! Kami akan memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi untuk datang kepada kami,"

Oh! Baekhyun sungguh muak mendengar ucapan tak penting yang Hyunbin ucapkan. Tak taukah ia kalau Baekhyun juga punya masalah yang lebih penting dari semua itu? dengan kesal Baekhyun pun segera memukul wajah Hyunbin.

Buagk

"Hwaaa!"

"Aku bilang aku tak tertarik!" serunya lalu segera pergi dari sana.

"Dia terlihat sangat keren bahkan saat dia sedang marah," ucap Hyunbin dengan tampang yang menjijikkan. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan darah segar yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya akibat pukulan Baekhyun. Ia terlalu sibuk memuji betapa keren dan cantiknya Baekhyun di matanya.

0

0

Sesampainya di depan kamar asramanya, ia melihat Yifan bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya namja itu dengan raut khawatir.

"Chanyeol-," haruskah ia menceritakan tentang Chanyeol pada Yifan?

"Chanyeol?" gumam Yifan sambil menunjukan raut tak sukanya.

Melihat reaksi Yifan yang seperti tak suka itu, ia pun memilih mengurunkan niatnya menceritakan tentang Chanyeol. Setelah menhela nafas, iapun bergegas melewati Yifan dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ah tidak, lupakan!"

Blam

Twich

"Hei Baekhyun!"

Dok Dok Dok

"Baekhyun!"

Namun Baekhyun tak mau tau dengan itu, dan lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

'Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol! Kenapa dia tak mengenaliku?'

0

0

0

Setelah terjaga cukup lama, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa tidur juga. Awalnya ia tidur dengan nyaman di ranjangnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan angin malam yang menyapa kulitnya. Begitu dingin dan menusuk hingga ke tulang.

"Jendelanya? Uhh, dingin sekali," gumamnya sambil mendudukan dirinya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Sepertinya aku lupa menutupnya," Ia pun segera turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka itu. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat melihat bayangan seseorang di balik hordeng itu.

Tak lama kemudian angin bertiup kencang dan menyingkap hordeng itu, memperlihatkan dengan jelas siapa yang ada di baliknya.

"Eh! Ch-chanyeol?" Perlahan Baekhyun pun mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?"

"Itu aku," jawabnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Greb

"Argh!" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencekiknya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. perlahan iapun memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayunya. 'Chanyeol,'

Chanyeol tak tau kenapa, melihat mata sayu Baekhyun, membuat kedua tangannya bergetar. Tanpa sadar ia melepaskan Baekhyun dari cengkramannya, sementara itu tangannya sendiri masih mengambang di udara.

Brugk

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung lemas dan merosot ke lantai.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak bisa membunuhmu?" gumamnya sambil melihat kedua tangannya yang masih bergetar.

"Kau tak tau? itu karena kau dan aku memiliki ikatan khusus," jawab Baekhyun sambil memegangi lehernya yang terasa sakit.

"Ikatan khusus?" pekiknya terkejut.

"Aneh, aku merasa sangat dekat denganmu," gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Tangannya terulur seperti akan menangkup pipi Baekhyun.

"Itu karena kita punya hubungan istimewa!" jawab Baekhyun sambil menatap tangan Chanyeol curiga. Ia masih terlalu trauma saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menceliknya.

Sring

"Tapi aku harus menghabisimu!" ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaian kejam tersungging di bibirnya.

Ternyata benar dukaannya. Namun kali ini Chanyeol tak mencekiknya, melainkan menghimpitkan sebilah pedang ke lehernya.

"Mengapa?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ini perintah Seulgi!"

"Oh?" Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat Chanyeol mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi.

'Apa kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku?'

"Aku tak bisa tak mengikuti perintahnya!" seru Chanyeol sambil menghujamkan pedangnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Berhenti!"

Daniel datang dari arah jendela tepat saat ujung pedang itu berada di depan dada Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" pekik Chanyeol terkejut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil melompat memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

"Daniel!" tentu Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Daniel. Baginya kedatangan namja itu adalah adalah pertanda buruk.

"Apakah kau berencana membunuh istri masa depanku?" ucap Daniel sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa? Tapi Seulgi bilang dia akan menyakiti kita!"

"Itu dulu," jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan bercanda ya! siapa yang kau maksud dengan istrimu!" seru Baekhyun tak terima. Sampai kapanpun ia tak akan sudi menjadi istri namja itu.

Greb

Daniel menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menunjukan senyum miringnya. Keliaran Baekhyun adalah kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Meskipun sejujur ya ia lebih menyukai saat Baekhyun menjadi medusa.

'Sial! aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawannya,' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati. "Hwaaa! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" pekiknya kemudian ketika Daniel tiba-tiba memanggulnya ala karung beras.

"Aku akan melindungimu sampai kau menjadi milikku!" jawabnya sambil berjalan mendekati jendela.

"Tutup mulut busukmu! dan biarkan aku pergi!" Baekhyun terus berontak sekuat tenaga. Namun semua sia-sia ketika dia hanyalah manusia biasa.

"Sudah berangkat?" gumam Yifan sambil membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun. Tapi apa yang ia lihat kemudian membuat bola matanya nyaris melomoat keluar. Daniel berdiri di Jendela kamar Baekhyun dan langsung melompat kebawah begitu melihat kedatangan Yifan.

"Hei tunggu! Kau pikir kau akan pergi kemana!" Seru Yifan sambil berjalan mendekati jendela.

"Apa kau Yifan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut datar dan mata yang syarat akan dendam.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Yifan terkejut, ketika baru menyadari keberadan Chanyeol. "Kau masih hidup? setelah sekian lama?" tanya Yifan dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Tapi kemudian ia dikejutkan saat Chanyeol menyerangnya dengan pedang yang dibawanya. Dengan sigap Yifan pun menghindarinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus membunuh kalian berdua!"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" ucap seorang namja yang munjul diambang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Ada apa dengan keributan itu?"

Beberapa namja tampak bermunculan diambang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Pergilah dari sini jika kalian ingin hidup!" seru Yifan sambil melayangkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hwaaa!" mereka pun bergegas pergi karena tak mau nyawanya menjadi taruhan.

Crass

"Uhh! Sial!" Ia sedikit lengah hingga membuat lengannya tergores. "Kamu telah berubah! Coba perlihatkan kekuatanmu sekarang!" tantang Yifan sambil tersenyum miring.

"Bring it On!" seru Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan pedangnya menerima tantangan Yifan.

000

Sementara itu Baekhyun terus berontak saat Daniel membawanya pergi menjauhi asramanya. "Biarkan aku pergi!

"Kapan kau akan menjadi medusa?" tanyanya sambil terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tak akan pernah!"

"Apa?" Daniel pun segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku adalah manusia sekarang!"

"Bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi?" Pekiknya terkejut. Kemudian Baekhyun berontak dengan kencang hingga membuatnya kesal dan membantingnya ke tahan. "kamu!"

Brugk

"Argh!" pekik Baekhyun, saat merasakan nyeri dibagian pantatnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Kamu benar-benar manusia!" pekiknya ketika baru menyadari kalau tak ada hawa vampire dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Tak hanya itu, aku seorang namja sekarang," ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Apa!"

"Kau tak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukan senyum miringnya kearah Daniel.

"Tak mungkin! bagaimana bisa kau berubah menjadi manusia dan seorang namja?"

"Sejak awal aku memang seorang namja, sampai Chanyeol mengisap darahku,"

"Jadi begitu, tapi medusa masih bisa berperan dalam dirimu,"

"Tidak lagi, karena aku manusia sekarang!"

"Itu berarti, kau akan menjadi medusa jika kau berubah menjadi vampir lagi?" Daniel pun tersenyum miring setelah bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Deg

Saat itu Baekhyun menyadari kebodohannya. Harusnya ia tak menceritakan semuanya pada Daniel. Lihatlah seringaiannya sekarang! itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik baginya. "Lalu kau pikir aku akan menjadi istrimu begitu? Jangan harap!"

"Lalu kau pikir kau bisa dengan Chanyeol? Tapi dia akan menikahi Seulgi!"

"Itu tak mungkin!"

"Itu benar! karena dia tak mencintaimu tapi Seulgi!" ucap Daniel sambil tersenyum miring.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" seru Baekhyun sambil melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Daniel. Namun hal itu sia-sia. karena justru Daniel menahan tangannya dan menehannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Agh!"

"Tenanglah!" pinta Daniel setelah ia berhasil menahan pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi vampir sekarang!" bisiknya tepat di telinga kiri Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang memberimu hak untuk melakukan itu!" serunya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ugh! Mengapa?" pekiknya saat Daniel mencengkram dagunya.

"Karena aku merindukan medusa," bisiknya sambil mengendus leher Baekhyun.

"Kamu tak bisa!" pekik Baekhyun panik sambil berusaha menjauhkan lehernya dari wajah Daniel.

"Kenapa tid-, Aagh!!" pekik Daniel tiba-tiba saat seseorang menahan tangannya di belakang hingga Baekhyun terlepas dari cengkramannya.

'Seseorang datang menolongku!' pekik Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Daniel. Kondisinya sangat gelap mengakibatkan ia tak bisa melihat wajah penolongnya.

"Aku tak tau siapa kau! tapi terima kasih!" seru Baekhyun sambil bergegas pergi dari sana. 'Aku harus melihat Chanyeol!' gumamnya sambil terus berlari menuju asrama.

"Berhenti!" seru Daniel saat melihat Baekhyun melarikan diri. Gerakannya tertahan karena seseorang menahannya. Dengan kesal iapun menyentak orang itu dengan kasar. "Siapa sih!" serunya kesal sambil melayangkan serangannya.

TBC

Pokoknya ku ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk reader nim setia My Boyfriend ia A Vampire.

-Salam damai inchan88


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Kau? Oh Sehun!" pekiknya ketika mendapati Sehunlah yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Kau belum mati?"

Padalnya kebanyakan manusia akan mati setelag di gigit oleh vampire. Melihat Sehun yang segar bugar seperti ini tentu sangat mengejutkan bagi Daniel.

"Hampir," jawab Sehun dengan raut datarnya.

"Lalu apakah itu berarti kau seorang vampire?" tanyanya sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Sehun.

Namun Sehun tak mau menanggapinya. "Kau tak bisa menyentuh Baekhyun seenaknya!" ucapnya memperingatkan. Tanpa segan-segan iapun langsung melancarkan serangannya. Serangan demi serangan dilayangkannya, sampai pada akhirnya ia mempunyai celah untuk menendang dada Daniel dengan keras hingga membuat namja itu terjerambab di tanah.

Senyum miring Daniel perlihatkan kala ia mengetahui kemampuan bertarung Sehun yang lumayan itu. "Apakah hanya itu yang kau punya?" ejeknya kemudian.

Ejekan itu lebih seperti Daniel tengah menantangnya. Tentu ia menerima tantangn itu dengan senang hati. "Akan ku menunjukkan kepadamu!"

"Then, Bring it on!"

Sehun pun melompat keudara dan melancarkan serangannya kembali dengan mengarahkan tentangannya kedada Daniel.

Tapi sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi, kakinya berhenti tepat di depan dada namja itu tanpa bisa menyentuhnya. "Ada apa denganku?"

Tentu Sehun terkejut dibuatnya. Sekali lagi ia melayangkan serangan dengan pukulannya, tapi lagi-lagi gerakan tangannya terhenti tepat di depan wajah Daniel. "Mengapa? mengapa aku tak bisa memukulmu?" racaunya sambil terus berusaha memukul wajah Daniel.

Daniel menunjukan smirk nya dan membenahi bajunya dengan begitu santai. "Karena aku tak mengatakan kau bisa,"

"Apa!"

"Kau tak bisa memberontak melawanku! Karena aku tuanmu," sambungnya kemudian sambil menepuk pipi Sehun pelan.

"Apa katamu?" rahang Sehun mengeras mendengarnya. Omong kosong apa yang diucapkan oleh namja di depannya ini. Tuan katanya? kalau namja di depannya ini tuannya? lalu dia apa? budaknya begitu? tentu Sehun tak mau menerima itu semua.

"Akulah yang mengubahmu menjadi vampire, itulah mengapa aku tuanmu," ucapnya kemudian.

"Huh?" Sehun termangu dibuatnya. Saat itu ia terlalu frustasi hingga tak mengenali siapa yang telah menggigitnya.

"Kau berada di bawah perintahku mulai sekarang!,"

"Jangan bercanda dengan ku! Aku tak melayani siapapun!" Seru Sehun tak terima. Iapun berusaha melancarkn serangannya kembali, namun semua sia-sia. Ia hanya akan memukul dan menendang udara kosong saja tanpa bisa menyentuh Daniel sedikitpun.

"Hyaa! Uh! Arghhhh Sialan! Argh!" racaunya frustasi. Pada akhirnya ia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukuli tanah di bawahnya.

"Jangan berusaha sekeras itu!" ucap Daniel sambil mengangkat dagu Sehun.

"Bukankanh kau ingin menjadi vampire untuk Baekhyun?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring. "Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan menyakitinya, karena Baekhyun adalah istri masa depanku,"

"Apa?" tentu saja Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tak mengira kalau orang yang mengaku sebagai tuannya ini menginginkan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengubahnya menjadi yeoja lagi," sambungnya kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Membungkuk!" seru Daniel sambil menginjak belakang kepala Sehun, menekannya hingga dahi Sehun menyentuh tanah.

"Argh!" Sehun pun memekik kesakitan saat Daniel menekan kepalanya tanpa berperasaan.

"Kau akan menjadi budak setiaku!" ucapnya tanpa bisa dibantah.

'Aku tak ingin menjadi pelayannya!' kalau begini jadinya, Ia akan sangat menyesai telah meminta namja itu mengubahnya menjadi vampire.

000

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, akhirnya Baekhyun sampai juga di area asramanya.

"Apakah Chanyeol sudah pergi?" gumamnya sambil terus melanjutkan langkahnya. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?" gumamnya kemudian saat melihat beberapa teman sekolahnya berkerumun di pinggiran hutan belakang sekolah.

"Byun Baekhyun!" seru Irene saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Eh?" Baekhyun pun bergegas menghampiri Irene kala yeoja itu melambaikan tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku sedang tidur, lalu aku mendengar suara keras, jadi aku memutuskan kemari," jawab Irene.

"Aku pikir ada perkelahian yang terjadi," sambung zelo kemudian.

"Perkelahian?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut. 'Antara Yifan dan Chanyeol?' sambungnya dalam hati.

"Ini gelap, jadi aku tak bisa melihat apapun ke dalam hutan, tapi aku pikir itu Yifan dengan orang lain pada tingkat yang sama,"

"Aku akan pergi memeriksanya!"

putus Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju ke dalam hutan itu.

"Terlalu berbahaya Baekhyun!" ucap Irene memperingatkan.

"Aku telah melapor ke dewan tertinggi, mereka akan berada di sini sebentar lagi!" sambung Zelo kemudian.

"Tapi aku harus pergi!" seru Baekhyun tak mau tau. Ia pun bergegas pergi menembus hutan gelap itu tanpa mengindahkan peringatan duo Bae itu.

"Hei! Baekhyun!"

Pada akhirnya Irene dan Zelo hanya bisa berdecak pelan melihat kenekatan Baekhyun.

0

0

Sepanjang Baekhyun berlari, ia melihat beberapa pohon telah tumbang, memperlihatkan keseriusan perkelahian mereka.

"Apakah mereka berencana untuk menghancurkan seluruh hutan? aku harus menghentikan mereka!" gumam Baekhyun sambil mempercepat laju langkahnya.

0

0

"Kau pandai kabur seperti tikus!" ucap Chanyeol sambil melayangkan tatapan sengitnya kearah Yifan.

"Baru saja aku mau bilang begitu!" balas Yifan sambil tersenyum miring.

Chanyeol kesal dan kembali melayangkan serangannya.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" seru Baekhyun sambil berdiri di antara keduanya.

"Kau lagi!" Seru Chanyeol kesal.

"Eh?" Baekhyun terkejut saat pedang Chanyeol siap melayang kearahnya.

Yifan pun segera melemparkan rantainya melilit Baekhyun dan segera menariknya mendekat. "Ini berbahaya!"

"Ugh!"

"Bodoh! kau ingin mati ya?" seru Yifan marah sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam. Kalau ia tak cepat menarik Baekhyun tadi, mungkin pedang Chanyeol sudah memotong tubuh Baekhyun menjadi dua.

"Tak bisa dipercaya, Chanyeol bahkan tega menghunuskan pedang kearahmu?" gumamnya sambil terus bersikap waspada menunggu serangan Chanyeol berikutnya. Iapun segera menaruh Baekhyun di belakang tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol tak sadar sekarang, dia berada di bawah kendali Kang Daniel!"

Rahang Chanyeol pun mengeras mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Bohong! aku tak berada di bawah pengaruh siapa pun!"

"Ini bahaya! menjauhlah!" pinta Yifan saat melihat kemarahan di wajah Chanyeol.

"Tapi-"

"Kalian sangat memaksa, aku akan membiarkan kalian pergi hari ini!" setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol melesat pergi dengan cepat.

Melihat Chanyeol melarikan diri, Yifan dan Baekhyun pun bergegas mengejarnya.

"Tu-tunggu!" seru Baekhyun saat ia tertinggal di belakang.

Tapi pengejaran mereka harus terhenti saat mendapati beberapa bawahan Yunho menghadangnya. Ah sepertinya Chanyeol pergi tiba-tiba karena merasakan kedatangan mereka.

"Yifan-nim kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Yifan singkat.

"Kami akan mengikuti penyerang itu,"

"Tak perlu,"

"Maaf?"

"Dia tak bisa di ikuti siapapun, jadi jangan membuang waktumu!" ucapnya dengan kesal.

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan menemui Chongsu sekarang, Ayo kita pergi!" iapun segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Oke! Bukankah kita mau menemukan Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol seharusnya belajar di luar negeri, jika tetua tau kalau Chanyeol ada di sini dan berpihak pada Kang Daniel, situasinya akan semakin sulit,"

0

0

0

Sesuai dengan yang dikatakannya tadi, Yifan dan Baekhyun mendatangi Yunho dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Apa! kau melihat Chanyeol!" pekik Yunho terkejut. Pasalnya ia juga belum merasakan keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Iya tapi dia bukan Chanyeol yang kita kenal," jawab Yifan dengan nada serius.

"Apa? jadi karena inikah sebabnya kenapa kita kak bisa merasakan keberadaan Chanyeol?"

"Tapi Chanyeol tak sadar, dia hanya menuruti perintah Kang Seulgi dan kang Daniel," ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Itu sihir hitam," ucap Yunho kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Dia berada di bawah pengaruh sihir hitam,"

"Apa/Apa?" pekik keduanya terkejut.

"Itu adalah mantera dari penyihir kuno, mantera ini membuat vampire mematuhi perintah vampire lain, dan ingatan mereka di ubah menjadi ingatan palsu," terang Yunho kemudian.

"Itulah mengapa dia menyerangku dan Baekhyun?" gumam Yifan kemudian. Sekarang ia tau kenapa sikap Chanyeol berubah.

"Bagaimana mematahkan mantra itu untuk menyadarkannya?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Dia harus meminum darah dari vampire yang lebih kuat darinya, dan mantera itu akan hilang,"

"Vampire yang lebih kuat dari Chanyeol? Berarti hanya Appa yang bisa!" gumam Yifan kemudian.

"Iya, sebelum dia meminum darahku, dia akan terus menjadi budak Kang Daniel dan keluarganya,"

Mendengar penjelasan Appanya, tanpa sadar Yifan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras menahan emosinya terhadap Kang Daniel. "Kang Daniel ba*jing*n itu! dia telah meremehkan kita!" umpatnya kesal. "Haruskah kita membiarkannya sendiri?"

"Kelihatannya diam-diam Kang Ji Gook berunding dengan vampire lain untuk menyerangku, para tetua telah melacak dan mengirim pembunuh untuk menangkap Kang Daniel, tapi mereka sedang bersembunyi, sangat sulit untuk menangkapnya,"

"Akan sangat berbahaya jika tetua menemukan Chanyeol dalam kondisi telah bersama mereka!"

"Itu yang aku takutkan, kalau Chanyeol di pihak mereka, ia bisa kehilangan hak warisnya dan bisa dituntut," ucap Yunho dengan kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Saat ini Baekhyun benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol. Ia takut namja itu mendapat masalah karena telah bergabung dengan Kang Daniel dan keluarganya.

"Untuk itu kita harus menangkapnya,"

000

Sehun duduk di bangku taman, menggeram sambil mencengkeram kepalanya frustasi.

"Ingat, saat ini kau adalah budakku, Oh Sehun!" Setelah mengatakan itu Daniel pergi meninggalan Sehun seorang diri di bangku taman kota.

"Ughh!" Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri tanpa bisa ditahan. Ia sangat tau apa penyebabnya. Saat ini tubuhnya kembali menginginkan darah manusia.

"Sehun!"

"Irene?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Irene saat ia sudah berada di hadapan Sehun. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah apa kau merasakan sesuatu? Yifan berkelahi dengan vampire lain di hutan dekat sekolahan,"

Greb

'Eh?' Irene tampak terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sehun menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Melihat raut wajah Sehun. Irene tau kalau ada yang tak beres dengan namja itu.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah menjadikanku seorang vampire," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Irene pun tersenyum kikuk sambil memijit tengkuknya. "Ah, bukan aku saja yang membuatmu menjadi-"

"Tapi terima kasih telah membuatku hidup," potong Sehun cepat.

"Tapi itu bukan darahku, itu darah Zelo," ucapnya dengan wajah yang tersipu.

Greb

"Sehun?" Lagi-lagi Irene dibuat terjekut ketika tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku ingin meminta satu permintaan," ucap Sehun setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Irene.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Irene sambil mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Bunuh aku!"

"A-APA?" bola mata Irene nyaris melompat keluar. Ia langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap Sehun marah. "Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Aku telah membunuh 2 orang, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya! kau yang telah menghidupkanku, jadi kaulah yang berhak membunuhku," gumam Sehun sendu.

Plak

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Sehun. Tanpa sadar air mata Irene mengalir keluar. "Kau jahat! Bagaimana bisa kau minta ini padaku!"

"Aku tau aku salah, tapi-"

Deg

Tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat seperti tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Ughh!"

Irene pun seketika panik dibuatnya. Ia tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Darah, darah," tatapan Sehun berubah menjadi kosong. Tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan lurus seperti mayat hidup. "Aku ingin darah,"

Greb

Irene pun segera menahan tubuh Sehun dengan memeluknya dari belakang. "Tidak! Kau harus bisa mengontrolnya Sehun!" Pintanya dengan susah payah.

Sehun yang merasa terganggupun segera melepaskan Irene dari tubuhnya dan mendorongnya kasar hingga yeoja itu terjerembab di tanah.

"Aghh!"

Setelah terbebas dari Irene, Sehun kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Tidak! Sehun!" Seru Irene saat melihat Sehun yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya.

Di waktu yang tepat Zelo datang dan menghadang Sehun dengan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Zelo! Hentikan Sehun kumohon!" Pintanya saat melihat kedatangan Zelo.

Zelopun segera memegang bahu Sehun. "Sehun, Ayo lawanlah! Inilah waktunya," pinta Zelo sambil mencengkeram bahu Sehun bermaksud memberi semangat.

"Pergi!" Seru Sehun sambil mencengkeram kedua tangan Zelo yang masih berada di pundaknya.

'Tolong hentikan dia Zelo,' pinta Irene dalam hati. Ia benar-benar khawatir kalau sampai Sehun lepas kendali lagi.

"Ugh!" Rintih Zelo ketika Sehun meremas tangannya kuat.

Buagk

Satu pukulan keras menghantam wajah Zelo.

"Aghh!"

"Zelo!" Irene bergegas menghampiri saudaranya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya sambil membantu Zelo bangkit.

"Sehun berubah menjadi kuat, aku tak bisa mengalahkannya dengan kekuatanku!"

"Lalu? Kita yang menjadikan Sehun seperti itu," ucap Irene sendu. Ia benar-benar tak mengira kalau akhirnya akan begini.

"Kita hanya bisa menonton Sehun membunuh seseorang," ucap Zelo penuh sesal.

000

"Kami harus pergi," Yifan dan Baekhyun pun berpamitan kepada Yunho.

Deg

"Tunggu!" Seru Yunho ketika Yifan baru saja membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Aku mencium bau darah," sambung Yunho kemudian.

Yifan pun segera mempertajam indra penciumannya.

"Seseorang mencari darah di luar," ucap Yunho dengan sangat yakin.

"M-mencari darah?" Gumam Baekhyun seraya membulatkan matanya. "Itu pasti Daniel! Sepertinya dia yang sedang mencari darah!"

"Iya itu pasti Kang Daniel, kita periksa sebelum tetua datang!"

"Baik! Ayo Baekhyun!"

"Oke!"

Baekhyun dan Yifan pun bergegas keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

"Kau kembalilah keasrama dulu!"

"Apa?" Seketika Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yifan bingung. "Biarkan aku bersamamu!" Pinta Baekhyun tak mau tau. Iapun bersikeras mengikuti Yifan.

"Terlalu berbahaya untuk manusia sepertimu!"

"Tidak! Aku harus ikut!"

Percuma kalau harus melarang namja keras kepala ini. Yifanpun menghela nafas karenanya. "Tak akan membantu,"

Greb

"Eh?" Baekhyun bingung saat tiba-tiba Yifan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini!" Pinta Yifan sambil memuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk mengalung di lehernya.

Baekhyun bingung, tapi kemudian ia memilih menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah itu Yifan membawanya melompati pepohonan. Tak lama kemudian, mereka mendarat tepat di gang terjadinya pembunuhan.

"Hentikan!" Seru Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekat.

Greb

"Eh?" Pekiknya saat Yifan menarik bajunya.

"Terlambat! Namja itu sudah menyelesaikan makannya,"

"APA?" Baekhyun pun mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan mendekati namja yang memunggunginya itu.

"Kang Daniel! Baj*ng*n!"

Duagk

Baekhyun menendang punggung namja itu dengan keras. Namja itu berdiri namun masih dalam posisi meminggunginya.

"Kau telah membunuh manusia tak berdosa! Dasar baj*ng*n tak tau malu!" Hardik Baekhyun kemuadian.

Perlahan namja itu memutar kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajah menyedihkan itu kearah keduanya.

Deg

"A-apa? S-Sehun?"

Baik Yifan maupun Baekhyun sama-sama membulatkan matanya. Mereka benar-benar tak mengira kalau Sehun lah pelakunya.

"Baekhyun," gumam Sehun sendu.

TBC

Terima kasih reader-nim sekalian, baik yang silent reader maupun yang setia meninggalkan jejak. Thank you :3 lope lope lah pokoknya.

-Salam Damai inchan88-


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Tak mungkin! Kau manusia kan?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Namja itu bukan manusia," ucap Yifan menimpali.

"APA?"

Greb

Baekhyun pun langsung mencengkeram baju depan Sehun dan menggoncang tubuh sahabatnya itu. "Benarkah itu? Kau manusia kan? Jawab aku Sehun!"

"Baekhyun," Sehun tak kuasa untuk mengatakannya. Ia masih belum siap mengakui semuanya pada Baekhyun.

"Katakan padaku! Apa kau vampire!" Seru Baekhyun marah.

"Kau telah membunuh dua orang," ucap Yifan lagi sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Sehun.

Buagh

Sebuah pukulan keras Baekhyun layangkan di pipi Sehun. "Kau bodoh! Apa kau sudah gila!" Baekhyun marah, tanpa sadar air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Racau Baekhyun sambil memukuli dada Sehun pelan.

Sementara Sehun sendiri tampak diam saja dan hanya menatap Baekhyun sendu. Ia sangat tau perasaan Baekhyun, karena itulah ia membiarkan Baekhyun melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Hentikan!"

Tiba-tiba Irene datang menyelip di antara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"I-irene?" Pekik Baekhyun terkejut.

"Jangan salahkan Sehun!" Pintanya sambil memeluk Sehun, melindunginya dari Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu kalau-?" Baekhyun tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia terlalu syok mengetahui Irene tau tentang Sehun yang berubah seperti ini.

Yifan sendiri terlihat hanya diam saja, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap datar orang-orang di depannya.

"Aku yang membuat Sehun menjadi Vampire," ucap Irene penuh sesal.

"Apa?" Mata Baekhyun pun membulat karenanya.

Tak Hanya Baekhyun, Yifan yang semula diam pun ikut membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana-, apa Sehun yang memintamu mengubahnya menjadi vampire?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi tak percara. Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun menanyakan itu. Karena sebelumnya Sehun juga sempat meminta itu padanya.

"Iya, harusnya aku tak melakukan apa yang ia minta," ucap Irene penuh sesal.

"Bohong!"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Baekhyun tak mengerti maksud perkataan Yifan.

"Vampire normal tak akan meminum darah manusia!" Ucapnya sambil mencengkeram baju Sehun. "Ceritakan yang sebenarnya Oh Sehun!" Pintanya sambil bersiap melayangkan pukulannya.

"Hentikan!" Seru Irene saat Yifan akan memukul Sehun.

Sehun pun menundukan kepalanya sendu. "Kang Daniel yang menghisap darahku,"

"K-kang Daniel?" Sepenggal perkataan Daniel tiba-tiba muncul di ingatan Baekhyun.

 ** _"Aku tak tau betapa nikmatnya menghisap darah manusia,"_**

'Jadi darah manusia yang dia maksud waktu itu-,'

"Jadi Kang Daniel yang mengubahmu menjadi vampire!" Seru Yifan sambil menatap Sehun tajam.

"Itu-"

"Bukan dia! Aku yang mengubahnya menjadi vampire!" Zelo datang dengan raut penyesalannya.

"Kau!"

"Zelo!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkejut di buatnya.

"Saat kami menemukan Sehun, ia telah mati karena digigit oleh vampire,"

"Telah mati?" semakin terkejutlah Baekhyun, hingga bola matanya nyaris melompat keluar. Ia tak menyangka Sahabatnya nekat melakukan itu dan juga mengalami masa-masa yang sulit dalam prosesnya menjadi vampire.

"Ya, manusia yang digigit oleh vampire, kebanyakan dari mereka tak bisa berubah menjadi vampire akan mati,"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa dia berubah menjadi vampire?" Baekhyun yang sejak awal memang manusia, tentu tak mengetahui tentang semua itu.

"Itu-,"

Greb

"APA KAU MELAKUKAN CARA ITU!" Seru Yifan marah sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Zelo.

"Iya, aku menyelamatkan Sehun dengan memberikan darahku," jawab Zelo.

"Baj*ng*n!"

bugk!

Yifanpun melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan memukul wajah Zelo dengan keras.

"Tidak!" Seru Irene saat Yifan memukul Zelo.

"Kau harusnya tau resiko cara terlarang itu!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun yang tak tau apa-apa di sini.

"Kebanyakan manusia yang di gigit oleh vampire, gagal menjadi vampire dan berakhir mati, tapi ada cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, yaitu dengan mengubahnya menjadi vampire," Irene pun menjelaskannya untuk Baekhyun.

"Jika kau memberinya darah vampire, maka dia akan selamat dan berubah menjadi vampire,"

"Oh begitu, bukankah itu bagus?"

"Manusia itu akan berubah menjadi vampire dan lama kelamaan akan berubah menjadi monster," sambung Yifan kemudian.

"Mo-monster?" tentu Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Kalau seperti itu? itu artinya Sehun akan berubah menjadi monster?

"Kondisinya berbeda-beda tergantung manusianya, yang pasti dia akan berubah menjadi monster," ucapnya sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Sehun.

"A-aku tak percaya Sehun menjadi monster," gumam Baekhyun sendu.

"Kau tak percaya? Baj*ng*n itu telah membunuh manusia dalam 1 bulan!" Serunya sambil menuding Sehun.

"Sehun, benarkah itu? Kau tak mungkin membunuh manusia kan!" Baekhyun pun mengguncang tubuh Sehun meminta penjelasan.

Brug

Tubuh Sehun merosot ketanah. "Aku tak tau! Aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri!" Racaunya sambil mencengkeram kepalanya frustasi.

"Sehun," Baekhyun pun merasa iba melihatnya. Ia benar-benar tak mengira sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus bagaimana?" Racaunya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"I-itu,"

"Mudah saja!"

Sring!

Tiba-tiba Yifan meletakkan pedangnya di atas leher Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Seru Baekhyun panik.

"Kita harus membunuhnya sebelum ia berubah menjadi monster!"

"Iya! lakukan saja jika itu memang yang terbaik," ucap Sehun pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia juga tak mau berubah menjadi monster. Selain itu ia juga tak mau kalau sampai harus menjadi budak Daniel.

"Tidak," Irene pun segera memeluk Sehun, melindungi namja itu dari pedang Yifan.

"Maaf! Aku rasa itu jalan yang terbaik Irene," ucap Sehun sambil menunjukan senyum tipisnya pada Irene.

"Tidak! Masih ada cara lain!" Seru Baekhyun panik.

"Tak ada cara lain!"

Seruan Yifan membungkam Baekhyun seketika.

"Kalau begitu! Bunuh aku sekalian!" Pinta Irene sambil merentangkan tangannya dan berdiri di depan Sehun.

"Irene!" seru Zelo saat melihat kenekatan saudaranya itu.

"Zelo kau harus melindunginya cepat!" Pinta Irene selagi dia menghalangi Yifan mendekati Sehun.

Baekhyun melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan sendu. Iapun menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Yifan.

"Simpan pedangmu Yifan," pintanya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aku tak bisa!"

Brug

Baekhyun pun merendahkan harga dirinya dengan berlutut di hadapan Yifan. "Tolonglah! kumohon, Sehun sudah ku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri, aku tak bisa memperlakukannya seperti ini,"

"Baekhyun," baik Sehun mau pun Irene dan Zelo sekalipun tercengang melihatnya. Mereka tak menyangka Baekhyun akan berbuat demikian untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sehun.

"Walau kau yang meminta, aku akan tetap melakukannya, jika aku melepasnya dia akan melukai lebih banyak manusia dan vampire, kau setuju jika seperti itu?" Yifan memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau melihat tatapan memelas Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa di melemah kalau melihat mata itu.

"Beri dia kesempatan! Satu bulan,"

"Dia akan membunuh manusia dalam satu bulan, ini akan mengorbankan yang lain,"

"Satu minggu! Beri kami waktu satu minggu dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta!" Pintanya sekali lagi.

"Oke satu minggu!" Yifanpun segera menyimpan pedangnya kembali.

"Terima kasih!" Baekhyun pun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Biarpun seminggu, setidaknya ia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Sehun.

"Kau harus mengawasi Sehun!"

"Baik!" Baekhyun pun menyanggupinya dengan penuh semangat.

"Sehun," Irene pun segera memeluk Sehun, guna melampiaskan kelegaannya. "Ayo pergi ketempat dimana orang tak melihatnya," ajaknya sambil membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Irene!" Zelo pun meninggikan suaranya saat mendengar Irene mengajak Sehun melarikan diri.

"Mereka akan membunuh Sehun jika menemukannya!" Serunya frustasi. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Baekhyun. "Bilang padaku kalau ada cara lain Baekhyun," pintanya sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo pergi Sehun!" Pintanya kemudian.

"Aku tak bisa," tolak Sehun cepat.

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih telah mencemaskanku, tapi aku tak bisa pergi Irene," ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Irene seraya tersenyum lembut.

"K-kenapa?"

"Jika kita hanya berdua, aku hanya akan membuatmu terbunuh juga,"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku-"

'"Aku tak bisa, aku tak ingin menyakiti siapapun, kurung saja aku!"

"Apa?"

Ketiganya pun membulatkan matanya mendengar permintaan Sehun.

"Kurung aku di penjara atau di mana saja asalkan aku tak berubah menjadi aneh,"

0

0

0

Sesuai permintaan Sehun, mereka pun mengurung Sehun di penjara bawah tanah yang ada di bangunan tua.

"Sehun, Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut khawatirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jadi jangan cemaskan aku, sudah malam kalian pergi dan tidurlah,"

"Sehun," Irene sungguh tak tega melihat Sehun yang di kurung seperti ini.

"Irene ayo pergi!" Ajak Zelo kemudian.

Setelah itu merekapun pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

"Ada juga ya tempat seperti ini?" Gumam Baekhyun setelah mereka kembali keatas.

"Kami memperbaiki tempat persembunyian zaman penjajahan,"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selama seminggu ini? Ada ide?" Tanya Irene kemudian.

"Kita tak bisa membiarkan Sehun seperti ini,"

000

Tengah malam, Baekhyun kembali ke kamar asramanya. Ia segera masuk kedalam dan terkejut saat melihat seseorang duduk di sofa yang ada di ujung kamarnya. Ia belum menyalakan lampu sehingga tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah itu.

"C-chanyeol?" Pekiknya senang sambil berjalan menghampiri namja itu. Tapi saat lampu menyala, ia harus menelan kekecewaannya karena ternyata Yifanlah yang ada di sana.

"Oh,"

"Maaf aku bukan Chanyeol," ucapnya acuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku? Pergi!" Usirnya sambil menunjuk kearah pintu.

"Aku tak mau," Yifan tak mengindahkan permintaan Baekhyun dan malah merapat pada Baekhyun. "Kau lupa? Kau bilang akan melakukan apa yang ku minta," bisiknya dengan nada sensual.

Baekhyun sempat tertegun karenanya. Memang benar adanya kalau ia mengatakan itu tadi, iapun mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Yifan. "Kau ingin menjadikanku budakmu atau apa lagi?!" Serunya sambil menatap Yifan tak suka.

Greb

"Bukan," ucapnya sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menghimpitnya di dinding. "Aku tak memintamu menjadi budakku, tapi aku ingin kau menyukaiku,"

"A-apa? Jangan bodoh, bagimana bisa aku menyukaimu?" Ucapnya seraya terkekeh garing. Ia tak menyangka kalau kata-katanya kan menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri.

Rahang Yifan mengeras dan segera memenjarakan Baekhyun di kedua tangannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan melakukan semuanya? Menyukaiku!"

"Jangan meminta sesuatu yang tak mungkin!"

"Apa semua itu karena Chanyeol?"

"Iya hatiku hanya untuk Chanyeol," ucapnya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. Iapun segera menepis tangan Yifan. "Jika tak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, pergi!"

Yifanpun segera menahan bahu Baekhyun. "Oke! Aku akan meminta sesuatu yang mungkin, jika kau berubah menjadi yeoja, menikahlah denganku!"

Deg

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yifan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Blam

Baekhyun tak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi. Permintaan Yifan itu jelas sesuatu yang tak mungkin juga ia penuhi.

000

"Sehun kita akan bersekolah!" Ucap Irene saat ia mengunjungi Sehun di pagi hari.

"Bersenang-senanglah," ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya meminta Irene untuk segera berangkat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir Irene," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Irene ayo!" Seru Zelo kemudian.

Dengan sedikit tak rela, Irene pun akhirnya mengikuti saudaranya itu.

Tak lama berselang setelah Irene pergi, Sehun mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

Clek

"Kalian masih disini? Ku kira kalian sudah berangka-"

Deg

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Oh Sehun?"

"B-bagaimana bisa kau disini?"

"Aku yang merubahmu menjadi vampire, tentu saja aku tau tempatmu," ucap Daniel dengan senyum miring tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tak tau mengapa kau disini, tapi aku tak ingin pergi dari sini!"

"Jadi kau mengurung dirimu disini?" Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu penjara yang Sehun tempati.

"Huh?" Sehun terkejut bukan main, iapun segera berdiri dan menatap Daniel was-was.

"Kau bisa saja merusak sesuatu seperti ini dengan mudah, pergilah!" ucapnya sambil mempersilahkan Sehun keluar.

Sehun pun melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding dibelakangnya. "Aku bilang aku tak mau!"

"Kau lupa? Kau adalah budakku yang harus mematuhi perintahku! Pergilah dan turuti perintahku!"

"Ugh!"

000

Sementara itu di sekolah, seperti biasa Baekhyun berangkat bersama Yifan.

"Seperti mimpi,"

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi,"

Pekik Hyunbin dan teman-temannya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Yang kau bilang kemarin-" Baekhyun terlihat ragu untuk meneruskannya.

Yifan pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan Baekhyun katakan.

"Aku akan melakukannya," ucapnya sambil menundukan kepalanya sendu.

"Jadi kau mau menikah denganku?"

Baekhyun sempat tertegun, tapi memudian ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Iya kalau aku menjadi yeoja! Kau harus berhenti berhayal kalau aku tetap namja!" Ucapnya kemudian.

"Kau berpikir demikian?" Yifan pun mengerlingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun.

"Jangan bilang pada siapapun tentang Sehun seminggu ini!" Pintanya seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baekhyun! Ini bahaya!" Irene datang dengan kepanikan yang terlihat jelas.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sehun menghilang!"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa dia menghilang jika dikurung?" Pekik Baekhyun pakik.

"Dia kabur! Gemboknya rusak!"

"Itu tak mungkin!"

"Zelo sudah mencarinya sampai ke hutan dekat sekolah, tapi tak berhasil menemukannya!"

"Ayo!" ajak Yifan kemudian.

"Kemana/kemana?" Tanya Irene dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Para tetua akan bertindak jika dia membunuh lagi! Temukan dia sebelum ditemukan tetua!"

"Oke/iya!"

"Berpencar dan cari dia!"

"Aku akan mencari disekitar rumah Sehun dan kompleks!" Seru Baekhyun sambil berlari menuju arah rumah Sehun.

"Aku akan ke kota!" Seru Irene kemudian.

0

0

0

"Oke yang pertama rumah Sehun!" Gumam Baekhyun saat ia sudah berada di depan rumah Sehun.

Tak lama setelah ia memencet bell, ibu Sehun keluar." Sehun? Tapi dia pergi keasrama sekolah 2 hari yang lalu,"

"Asrama ?"

"Dia bilang akan menginap di asrama untuk konsentrasi ujian,"

0

0

'Sehun pamit pergi keasrama agar orang tuanya tak khawatir,'

"Sehun dimana kau?" Gumamnya sambil menengok kesana kemari.

'Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa padanya,' ia benar-benar khawatir pada sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana kalau Sehun lepas kontrol lagi dan para tetua memergokinya. Pasti sahabatnya itu akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat nantinya.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Deg

'Suara itu,' Baekhyun pun segera memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri disana.

"Chanyeol?"

'Apa dia mengikutiku?' Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati seraya memicingkan matanya curiga.

"Kau harus ikut denganku Byun Baekhyun!" Pintanya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Kemana?"

"Pemimpinku mencarimu," ucapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kang Daniel?" Pekik Baekhyun terkejut.

"Aku tak ingin berkelahi denganmu! Ayo ikut aku!" Pintanya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku tak bisa! Aku harus mencari seseorang!"

"Mencari Oh Sehun?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Kalau dia kau tak perlu khawatir, Daniel yang membawa Oh Sehun,"

"Apa? Kenapa dia membawa Sehun?" Pekik Baekhyun panik. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya,"

Dilihatnya Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya membelakanginya. "Jadi namja itu berarti untukmu?" gumamnya sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Iya, dia berarti untukku," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Aku mengerti,"

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa aneh?' Iner Chanyeol dalam hati. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal saat mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan itu.

"Tapi, kau jauh lebih berarti bagiku Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun kemudian sambil meraih sebelah tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang ditipu oleh Kang Daniel dan Kang Seulgi! Mereka memanfaatkanmu!"

"Memanfaatkanku?" gumam Chanyeol terkejut.

"Ya, mereka telah menanamkan kenangan palsu dalam ingatanmu! Kau di sini musuh mereka, dan kita saling menyukai, Kita bahkan hampir melakukan sumpah darah!"

"Jangan berbohong! Aku tak melakukan hal seperti itu dengan namja!" Chanyeol pun membantahnya. Mana mungkin ia segila itu sampai akan melakukan sumpah darah dengan Baekhyun yang seorang namja.

"Dulu aku seorang yeoja!"

"Seorang yeoja?

"Kau yang mengubahku dari seorang namja menjadi seorang yeoja!"

"Apa maksudmu?" pekik Chanyeol kemudian.

"Kau mengisap darahku, kau mengubahku menjadi vampire! Lalu aku menjadi seorang yeoja, coba ingat!"

"Tak mungkin! manusia bisa berubah menjadi vampire tapi tak bisa berganti gender!" seru Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Jika kau tak percaya, maka gigit aku lagi!" pinta Baekhyun kemudian. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin menjadi yeoja lagi. Tapi kalau itu Chanyeol, rasanya tak masalah bagi Baekhyun.

"Hisap darahku lagi dan aku akan berubah menjadi yeoja, buktikan sendiri apakah aku berbohong atau tidak!"

Dengan sedikit ragu, Chanyeol pun mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh leher Baekhyun.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, jadi lakukan lah,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba Seulgi datang dan menginterupsi.

"Seulgi/Kang Seulgi!" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

Plak

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipi Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau coba lakukan pada Chanyeol?" hardik Seulgi sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Kau pikir aku tak tau kalau kau telah menipu Chanyeol?!" balas Baekhyun kemudian.

"Omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan membohongi Chanyeol?"

"Jangan percaya anak ini! dia hanya namja aneh yang menyukai sesama namja!" hardik Seulgi kemudian sambil melayangkan tatapan jijiknya pada Baekhyun.

"Menyukai namja?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut. Walau begitulah kenyataannya, tapi ia cukup tersinggung juga mendengarnya.

"Aku dengar kau juga dekat dengan Park Yifan!"

"Park Yifan?" mendengarnya entah mengapa ada perasaan tak suka dalam diri Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"I-itu tak benar!" seru Baekhyun panik. Ia takut kalau Chanyeol salah paham.

"Kau membuat semua orang jatuh cinta dengan wajah cantikmu!" hardik Seulgi kemudian.

"I-itu,"

"Aku tak ingin mempercayaimu lagi!" seru Chanyeol marah. Iapun segera memanggul Baekhyun ala karung beras.

"Hei!" pekik Baekhyun terkejut. Ia pun berusaha berontak meminta Chanyeol menurunkannya.

"Ayo pergi Seulgi!"

"Oke!" Seulgi pun segera mengekori Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Turunkan aku!" pinta Baekhyun sambil memukuli punggung Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol tak peduli dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

0

0

0

Tak lama berselang tibalah mereka di rumah persembunyian keluarga Kang.

"Baekhyun!" seru Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol.

"Sehun! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun pun bergegas menghampiri Sehun.

"Apakah ini reuni depresi?" tanya Daniel dengan senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya.

"Park Chanyeol! Apakah kau gila? Kenapa kau membawa Baekhyun ke sini!" hardik Sehun marah.

Namun Chanyeol tak peduli dan malah memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tak takut dengan gertakanmu,"

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu!" seru Sehun saat melihat sikap aneh yang Chanyeol tunjukan.

"Oh Sehun! Naiklah ke atas!"

Ajaib, Sehun langsung memutar tubuhnya dan segera berjalan menaiki tangga.

'Sial, dia mengendalikanku,' umpat Sehun dalam hati.

"Sehun! Mengapa kau menurut padanya?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut.

"Dia tak bisa menolak perintahku lagi!" jawab Daniel dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Apa?"

"Seorang vampire harus menuruti perintah vampire yang mengubahnya!"

"Aku tak seperti itu!" gumam Baekhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Itu karena kau seperti mutan dunia vampire, segala sesuatu tentang mu itu unik!"

"Lalu kenapa Sehun disini? Biarkan dia pergi!"

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya, lebih baik memiliki satu orang lagi di pihak kita,"

"Tak ada gunanya kau melawan Chongsu untuk menggantikannya! memangnya kau bisa menang melawan Chongsu?"

Greb

Daniel pun mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun dan menunjukan senyum miringny. "Akan lebih mudah jika kau berubah menjadi medusa!"

"Aku tak akan pernah berubah menjadi medusa lagi!" seru Baekhyun kemudian.

"Mari kita lihat!"

Sementara itu Chanyeol terlihat terkejut saat mendengar percakan dua namja itu. "Menjadi medusa? apa maksudnya?"

Tanpa sadar Seulgi menjelaskannya. "Khasus Baekhyun itu cukup aneh, dia berubah menjadi yeoja saat di menjadi vampire,"

"Dia berubah menjadi yeoja?" Pekik Chanyeol terkejut.

"Di dalam tubuhnya ada sosok medusa yang bisa muncul sewaktu waktu, medusa ada di pihak kita dan juga menginginkan Chongsu mati,"

'Jadi apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya memang benar?' iner Chanyeol dalam hati. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang ternyata tengah melihat kearahnya.

'Chanyeol, ingatlah,' pinta Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Anehnya, dia menjadi namja lagi saat dia kembali menjadi manusia," sabung irene kemudian.

'Mengapa aku tak memiliki kenangan tentang dia?' iner Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita ke atas," ajak Seulgi sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol. "Chanyeol! jangan pergi!"

"Lihat kesini!" pinta Daniel sambil menutar paksa wajah Baekhyun agar melihat kearahnya. "Lihatlah siapa yang akan mengubahmu menjadi vampire," bisik Daniel kemudian sambil menunjukan taringnya.

"Apa?"

Melihat Baekhyun yang tak nyaman dengan Daniel, entah mengapa membuat perasaan Chanyeol tak menentu.

"Oppa akan merawat Baekhyun, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Seulgi saat melihat wajah gelisah Chanyeol.

"Pergilah!" Baekhyun pun berontak dan mendorong wajah Daniel agar menjauh darinya.

"Ayo cepat naik," ajak Seulgi kemudian.

"Ti-tidak!" Seru Baekhyun saat Daniel mendekatkan taringnya di lehernya.

"Hei!" seru Seulgi saat melihat Chanyeol berlari kearah Baekhyun dan Daniel.

"Aaaaaah!"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun sebelum taring Daniel menancap di leher Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Daniel marah.

"Chanyeol!" Pekik Seulgi saat melihat Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun posessif. Lalu ia kembali dibuat terkejut saat Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun melarikan diri.

"Tunggu! Chanyeol!" seru Daniel Kemudian.

"Chanyeol! Apa? Apa yang terjadi Chanyeol?" gumam Seulgi sendu. "Apakah dia ingat segalanya?"

"Itu tidak mungkin!" sangkal Daniel cepat. "Kita harus menemukan keduanya, aku tak merasa aman membiarkan mereka bersama!," gumamnya sambil berdecit pelan. "Sehun! Turunlah sekarang juga!"

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan jika dia benar-benar mengingat Baekhyun? Aku tak akan bisa melihat dia tersenyum padaku lagi!,'

TBC

Ada yang tanya kapan ENDINGnya? sudah bosan ya? hehe peace, bentar lagi kok.

MANHWA/KOMIKnya tinggal 2 Chapter lagi, tapi 1 Chapter ada **5** bagian 34a, 34b dst sampai 35E ending, totalnya ada 10sub WOW banget kan?, tapi tenang, dari sepuluh itu bakal aku jadin 2 atau 3 Chapter lagi kok.

Jadi ditunggu saja yaaaaaaaaa!

Terima kasih reader-nim sekalian, Love U Chu~

-Salam damai inchan88-


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Chanyeol terus membawa Baekhyun berlari tanpa pedulikan bahwa kaki Baekhyun tak sepanjang kakinya.

"Huhf huhf b-berhenti!" pinta Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ohh," seketika Chanyeol sadar dan menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa bisa dihindari, Baekhyun pun menabraknya hingga membuat keduanya terjerembab di rerumputan.

Deg

"Oh!" Baekhyun terkejut ketika menyadari dirinya berada di atas Chanyeol. Mata keduanya saling bertemu hingga tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Deg

Seketika jantung Baekhyun berdetak kencang karenanya. Karena malu Baekhyun pun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

'Aku tak percaya bisa melihat Chanyeol sedekat ini, jantungku terasa seperti akan meledak! Kalau saja momen ini bisa bertahan selamanya,' harapnya dalam hati.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau siapa?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Baekhyun pun segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan raut bingung. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin mengenalmu," jawabnya sambil menatap kosong dahan-dahan yang bergoyang di atasnya.

"Ap-, aku?"

'Chanyeol sudah mulai memikirkanku dengan serius,' Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah memikirkan kalimat apa yang tepat agar Chanyeol percaya padanya.

"Kita hanya perlu membatalkan pengaruh mantranya," ucap Baekhyun kemudian sambil beranjak dari atas Chanyeol.

"Itu lagi? Aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya kalau aku berada di bawah pengaruh mantra," ucap Chanyeol seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Baekhyun. Disatu sisi ia ingin mempercayainya, tapi di sisi lain itu terdengar tak masuk akal baginya.

"Aku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya! Kita harus pergi menemui Chongsu sekarang dan-," Baekhyun tak meneruskan ucapannya ketika menyadari sesuatu.

'Dia(Yunho) bilang mantranya dapat dibatalkan dengan meminum darah vampire yang lebih kuat? Bukankah terakhir kali ketika aku hampir mati, aku bertahan dengan meminum darah Chongsu! Karena aku minum darahnya, itu berarti aku berada pada tingkat yang sama dengan Chongsu,' gumamnya dalam hati. Tapi mengingat kenyataan lain, membuatnya ragu akan hal itu.

'Tapi sekarang aku manusia, jadi darahku mungkin tak memiliki kekuatan itu, tapi itu tak masalah! Aku hanya ingin memberi Chanyeol darahku!' putusnya kemudian.

Greb

Ditariknya baju depan Chanyeol agar mendekat kearahnya. "Minum darahku! Jika kau meminum darahku, mantranya bisa lenyap!" ucapnya antusias.

"Apa?" Chanyeol pun terkejut dibuatnya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin mengenalku kan? Kalau begitu minum darahku!" pinta Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Chanyeolpun mendesah pelan karenanya. "Kenapa kau mengatakannya dengan begitu santai? Memberikan darah ke vampire adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya untuk dilakukan!" ucapnya dengan raut tak suka.

"Tak masalah selama itu kau!"

"Aku?" gumam Chanyeol tak yakin.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, kau lebih berharga bagiku daripada hidupku sendiri! Karena itulah, aku ingin memberikan darahku," ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjukan leher jenjangnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit ragu untuk melakukannya, tapi perlahan tangannya terulur dan menyentuh leher Baekhyun. "Ini benar-benar aneh, tapi entah mengapa tak aneh rasanya saat mendengar itu darimu, meski kau namja, nuraniku tak menolakmu sama sekali," setelahnya ia perlahan mendekati leher Baekhyun.

"Lakukanlah!" Baekhyun pun menengadahkan wajahnya memberi ruang Chanyeol agar lebih leluasa menghisap darahnya.

Cruss

Dapat ia rasakan rasa panas dan perih kala taring itu benar-benar menancap di lehernya. 'Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol!'

Teguk demi teguk darah Baekhyun membasahi tenggorokannya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia pun segera melepas Baekhyun dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

Sementara itu, setelah Chanyeol melepasnya, tubuh Baekhyun langsung merosot ke bawah.

Dapat Baekhyun rasakan, sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Rintihan kecil pun keluar dari bibirnya. "Ughhh!"

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol ketika baru menyadari keadaan Baekhyun. Iapun segera merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dan menyangganya dalam posisi terduduk.

"Argh!" rintih Baekhyun sambil mencengkeram kuat kepalanya.

"B*j*ng*n kau!"

Duagk

Chanyeol pun langsung melepaskan Baekhyun dan mundur beberapa langkah kala Sehun datang dan menendangnya.

"Beraninya kau melakukannya pada Baekhyun! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" serunya sambil mencengkeram baju depan Chanyeol dan siap melayangkan pukulannya.

Tentu Chanyeol tak tinggal diam dan segera menangkis pukulan Sehun. "Kau belum berada di tingkatku!"

"Agh!" Sehun pun memekik kesakitan saat Chanyeol memutar tangannya dan menahannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aaaaarghhhh!,"

Mereka pun menghentikan perkelahian itu kala mendapati tubuh Baekhyun menggelepar di rerumputan, nyaris seperti akan meregang nyawa.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol pun bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Umnghh,"

Dilihatnya tubuh Baekhyun yang semakin bergetar dengan raut kesakitan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol hanya berdiri dengan kekhawatiran yang menguasainya. Ia tak mengira kalau efek dari gigitanya akan menyakiti Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Menjauh darinya!" Sehun punmendekat dan mendorong Chanyeol menjauhi Baekhyun. "Baek-,"

Swhooss

Tangan Sehun berhenti di udara ketika dilihatnya rambut Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba memanjang dan tak bereaksi lagi setelahnya.

"Di-dia menjadi yeoja?" pekik Sehun terkejut.

'Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya!' kini barulah Chanyeol percaya kalau Baekhyun tak berkata bohong.

"Rupanya aku sedikit terlambat,"

Tiba-tiba Danile datang dan mengejutkan keduanya.

"Dia benar-benar menjadi vampire yeoja lagi?" ucap Daniel sambil melihat Baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri di atas rerumputan. "Apa itu kau?" tuduhnya sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak memberikan jawaban apapun dan lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya.

'Orang ini, dia tersinggung tapi mantranya belum dibatalkan,' gumam Daniel dalam hati. Ia benar-benar dibuat bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol. Tak mau ambil pusing iapun segera berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Mari kita kembali ke rumah!" ajaknya kemudian.

'Aku harus buru-buru, karena hal ini terjadi, sepertinya aku harus membuat Baekhyun menjadi milikku secepatnya,' putus Daniel kemudian. Tindakan Chanyeol yang tanpa di duga itu tentu akan menjadi ancaman baginya jika tak cepat bertindak.

000

"Chanyeol? Apa kau sungguh baik-baik saja sekarang?" tanya Seulgi dengan raut khawatirnya.

"Ya, aku baik," jawabnya sambil menundukan wajahnya tanpa mau membalas tatapan Seulgi. "Aku terlalu terburu-buru, aku minta maaf!,' ucapnya kemudian sambil membungkuk homat kearah Daniel.

Daniel pun berdecak karenanya. "Tinggallah di ruangan ini dan renungkan tingkah lakumu!" setelah mengatakan itu iapun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku akan tinggal bersamamu," ucap Seulgi sambil mengapit lengan Chanyeol manja.

Namun Chanyeol masih enggan untuk menatap Seulgi dan lebih memilih melihat kearah lain. "Aku ingin sendiri!"

"O-oh baiklah!," walaupun kecewa dengan penolakan Chanyeol, namun akhirnya ia menuruti keinginan namja itu dengan meninggalakan kamar itu. Lalu diilihatnya Daniel dan Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan kamar itu.

'Oppa, apakah kau yakin mantranya belum hilang?,' tanyanya menggunakan telepatinya. Tentu ia tak mau ambil resiko karena Sehun ada di sana.

'Jangan khawatir, mantra itu tak bisa dibatalkan kecuali kalau Chanyeol meminum darah Chongsu,' jawab Daniel yang juga menggunakan telepati.

'Ya, tapi apa itu baru saja? Dia menolakku sama seperti Chanyeol sebelumnya yang membenciku!' gumamnya kemudian.

"Terus berjaga dan pastikan Chanyeol tak pergi!" pinta Daniel pada Sehun.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun dengan raut tak sukanya.

"Kami akan merawat Baekhyun dengan baik, jadi jangan khawatir," jawab Daniel dengan senyum misterius di sudut bibirnya. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Sehun menuju ruangan khusus bersama Seulgi.

0

0

"Semuanya sudah siap?"

"Siap untuk apa?" tanya Seulgi dengan raut bingung ketika mereka berdua tiba di ruangan itu.

"Karena Baekhyun telah menjadi yeoja, sekarang kita harus menyelesaikan apa yang belum bisa kita lakukan sebelumnya!"

"Sumpah darah dengan Baekhyun?" tebak Seulgi seraya mengeryitkan alisnya.

000

Di ruangan lain, Chanyeol tampak bimbang dengan perasaannya.

'Tak ada yang berubah meski aku sudah minum darah Baekhyun, apa yang dikatakannya adalah kebohongan? Tapi bagaimana perasaanku saat mengisap darahnya? Rasanya seperti sesuatu yang penuh gairah mengalir keluar dari hatiku,'

Deg

Sekelebat bayangan tenang Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. Baekhyun yang tersipu, Baekhyun yang menangis, juga Baekhyun dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya saat memanggil namanya. "Chanyeol!" Jantungnya semakin berdetak kala kepingan pazzle itu perlahan bermuncula.

Sementara itu Sehun tampak mondar mandir di depan kamar itu. Ia bimbang, ia ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun, tapi ia juga tak bisa menolak perintah Daniel.

'Aku hanya menjadi vampire, mempertaruhkan nyawaku, untuk melindungi Baekhyun,' gumamnya dengan rahang yang mengeras. Ia sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Bugk!" iapun memukul dinding di depannya dengan keras guna melampiaskan kekesalannya. 'Tapi apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Aku hanya menjadi budak Daniel saat Baekhyun berbahaya,'

Deg

Bahunya tiba-tiba menegang saat merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya. Seperti sesuatu ingin mengambil alih tubuhnya. "Ughh! Aghh tidak lagi!" racaunya putus asa sambil mencengkeram dadanya kuat.

000

Sementara itu diruangan Khusus. Daniel dan keluarganya sudah memulai ritual berjanjian darah.

Setelah mencampurkan darah Baekhyun dengan darah Daniel, Ji Gook pun membacakan mantra pengikat. "IJBthwQElf," Setelahnya ia menyodorkan gelas itu pada Daniel. "Minumlah!"

Danielpun segera menerimanya dan meminum sebagian darah itu di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. "Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku sekarang juga Byun Baekhyun,"

Setelahnya iapun mendekatkan sisa darah itu pada bibir Baekhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang merebut cawan itu dari belakangnya.

Glug glug glug

"Apa!" Ia terkejut bukan main kala Sehunlah yang mengambilnya dan meminum darah itu hingga tetes terakhir.

"Ini tak cukup!" ucap Sehun sambil melempar cawan itu kedinding hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

'Dia meminum darahku dengan darah Baekhyun yang sudah tercampur?' Emosi Daniel langsung menguasai tubuhnya.

Plak

Ji Gook mendekat dan mendahului Daniel dengan layangkan tamparannya ke pipi Sehun. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? kau telah merusak ritual pernikahan ini!" serunya marah.

Melihat Sehun yang tanpa rasa bersalah itu membuatnya semakin marah dan melayangkan pukulannya kembali. Namun sayangnya Sehun segera menahan kepalan tangannya. Ia pun mencoba menarik tangannya kembali, tapi Sehun malah mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

"Apakah kau tak mau melepasnya?" serunya sambil berusaha menarik tangannya.

"Tak cukup!" Bukannya melepaskan, Sehun malah menarik tangan Ji Gook kuat dan langsung menyambar lehernya serta menancapkan taringnya disana.

"Arghh!" Ji Gook pun merintih kesakitan karenanya.

Sehun tentu tak peduli dan terus menghisap darah namja paruh baya itu.

Glug glug glug

"Argh!"

"Oh Sehun! Pergi dari Appaku!" Seru Daniel panik. Ia ingin menolong Appanya tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tatapan Sehun yang tajam dan mengerikan.

"Tidak!" Seulgi pun menjerit histeris melihatnya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" seru Daniel marah.

Tapi Sehun tak peduli dan hanya melirik Daniel dari ekor matanya yang tajam.

"Ughh,"

Setelah dirasa habis, Sehunpun segera melepaskan Ji Gook hingga membuat tubuh namja itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Debug

Seulgi pun cepat-cepat menghampiri Appanya "Appa! Oh tidak!" Seulgi pun memekik histeris saat melihat Appanya sudah terbujur tak bernyawa. "Appa! dia sudah mati! Dia tak bernafas!" racaunya panik.

"A-apa?!" Daniel syok bukan main dibuatnya.

Tanpa di duga Sehun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terbaring di atas meja. "Tak cukup, aku masih haus!"

Greb

Daniel segera menahan bahu Sehun dan melayangkan pukulannya. "Kamu br*ngs*k! Berani-beraninya kau pada Appaku! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Namun dengan gesit Sehun melompat menghindarinya. "Aku butuh darah!" ucapnya nyaris seperti zombi. Kebenaran tentang Sehun yang berubah menjadi monster, nyatanya itu benarlah adanya. Ia telah berubah menjadi monster yang haus akan darah.sekarang.

"Apa! Ada apa dengannnya? Argh!" pekik Daniel kemudian ketika tiba-tiba Sehun sudah ada di dekatnya dan mencekik Lehernya. "Aghh!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya. "Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa sangat bising?" Ia pun segera bangkit dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Hal pertama yang ia tangkap ialah Sehun yang sedang mencekik Daniel dengan tatapan kosong. "Apa itu benar-benar Sehun?"

"Darah, aku butuh darah,"

'Dia seperti zombi, tak mungkin itu bisa terjadi pada Sehun!' pekik Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Lepaskan aku!" dengan susah payah Daniel pun berhasil melepaskan diri.

"Berikan aku darah!" pinta Sehun sambil berjalan lurus mendekati Daniel.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi? Dia di luar kendali!" racau Daniel panik.

'Orang ini-, mungkin karena dia telah meminum darah dari orang yang berbeda! Dia tak mendengarkan perintahku, jika aku tak segera keluar dari sini, mungkin aku akan mati seperti Appaku!' tanpa menunggu lagi Daniel pun segera berlari menerjang jendela kaca dan melarikan diri dari sana.

Pyar

Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, seseorang yang ia bawa untuk dijadikan senjata malah menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya sendiri bahkan keluarganya.

"Oppa! Tunggu aku!" seru Seulgi saat melihat Daniel berlari kencang di bawah sana.

Greb

Seulgi pun segera memutar kepalanya saat merasakan seseorang tengah mencengkeram tangannya.

"Baekhyun?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut bingung.

"Ak-aku tak tau, tiba-tiba Oh Sehun-,"

Greb

"Darah!" pinta Sehun sambil mencengkeram sebelah tangan Seulgi.

"Ah!" Seulgi terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sehun menariknya kuat kearahnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu tentu tak tinggal diam. Iapun segera membebaskan Seulgi dari Sehun. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini Sehun? hentikan itu!"

"Ahh!" Diluar dugaan, Sehun malah mendorongnya kuat hingga membuatnya terjerembab di lantai. "Sehun?" pekik Baekhyun terkejut.

Tap tap tap

Dilihatnya Chanyeol datang dan berjalan kearahnya. "C-chanyeol" Baekhyun pun segera bangkit dan menanti kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Hah?" Nyatanya ia salah sangka. Namja itu bukan datang untuknya, melainkan untuk Seulgi yang ternyata sudah berada di cengkeraman Sehun. Melihat Chanyeol yang melewatinya tanpa melihat kearahnya, membuat hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

"Ahh!" pekik Seulgi saat Sehun menancapkan taringnya di lehernya.

"Pergilah dari Seulgi!" Chanyeolpun segera menyingkirkan Sehun dari Seulgi.

Brak

Punggung Sehun menabrak kala Chanyeol melemparnya.

"Ugh!" rintihnya. Tapi kemudian ia bangkit lagi seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar.

"Apa yang salah dengannya?" Tentu Baekhyun terkejut melihatnya. "Sehun! kau mau pergi kemana?" serunya saat melihat sahabatnya pergi begitu saja.

"Chanyeol, kita harus pergi sebelum Sehu-," Baekhyun tak meneruskan ucapannya saat melihat Chanyeol yang tengah membantu Seulgi berdiri.

"Ahh!"

"Apakah kau oke?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut khawatir.

"Aku sangat takut," rengeknya sambil memeluk Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu.

"Kau hanya digigit sebentar, kau akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya sambil mengusap punggung Seulgi untuk menenangkannya.

Tentu Baekhyun kecewa melihatnya. Padahal ia tadi sedah berharap kalau Chanyeol telah mengingatnya, tapi nyatanya itu tidak sama sekali. 'Aku sudah berharap tadi, tapi kurasa tak ada yang berubah meski aku menjadi vampire yeoja lagi, Chanyeol bahkan masih belum kembali kepadaku,' gumam Baekhyun sendu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat keduanya berpelukan. Tak mau melihat lebih jauh, iapun segera memutar tubuhnya dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

Menyadari kepergian Baekhyun, tentu Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, iapun segera melepaskan Seulgi darinya.

"Chanyeol? kau mau kemana? Aku disini," Seulgi pun menahan tangan Chanyeol menahannya agar tak pergi darinya.

"Keajaiban Cinderella sudah berakhir, aku bukan Chanyeolmu lagi!" ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan dingin. Iapun segera menghempaskan tangan Seulgi dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tidak! Kau tak bisa! jangan pergi Chanyeol!" rengeknya sambil memeluk pinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sudah muakpun segera melepaskan tangan Seulgi dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari jangkauan yeoja itu.

"Tak ada yang akan menghentikanku untuk menemui Baekhyun! bahkan jika itu kau sekalipun!" ucapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Kemudian ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Seulgi tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi seperti ini!" seru Seulgi sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

0

0

'Baekhyun, aku ingin melihatmu! Aku dalam perjalanan menuju kearahmu!' ucapnya Chanyeol dalam hati sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun terus berlari tak tentu arah guna menemukan keberadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kemana Sehun pergi? Sehun!" Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kebelakang. Ia masih sangat berharap kalau Chanyeol akan mengejarnya. Namun ia harus menelan kekecewaannya kala tak menemukan Chanyeol seujung rambut pun. 'apakah dia pergi bersama Seulgi? Dia bahkan tak menatapku, melihatnya perhatian pada Seulgi seperti itu membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit, setelah menjadi seorang yeoja, rasanya hal-hal semacam ini menyakitiku,'

' _Baekhyun!_ '

"Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun tak yakin. Ia Melihat kebelakang sekali lagi, tapi tak menemukan Chanyeol disana.

' _Ya ini aku!_ ' jawab Chanyeol menggunakan telepatinya.

Ah kenyatakan kalau pendengarannya tak salah, senyum cerah pun langsung mengembang di bibir Baekhyun. "Chanyeol!" serunya antusias. Iapun senang bukan main kala Chanyeol benar mengejarnya.

' _Aku dalam perjalanan ke arahmu sekarang, tunggu aku Baekhyun!_ '

"Ah! Chanyeol memanggilku, Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan untukku," pekik Baekhyun senang. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju ke arah suara Chanyeol berasal.

' _Baekhyun!_ '

Suara Chanyeol terdengar makin jelas, dan Baekhyun pun semakin mempercepat larinya. "Chanyeol!"

Greb

"Ah!" tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang menariknya dan membawanya ke atas pohon.

"Yifan?" pekiknya ketika menyadari Yifanlah pelakunya.

"Kau menjadi yeoja lagi? siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Yifan sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Ah! a-apa?" pekiknya saat Yifan mencengkeram tangannya kuat.

"Siapa vampire br*ngs*k yang telah mengubahmu menjadi vampire?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Chan-chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun kikuk.

"Damn! dia lagi? Apakah kau sengaja membiarkan dia menggigitmu?" tanyanya dengan raut tak suka. Ia benar-benar kesal karna sekali lagi Chanyeol lah yang telah mengubah Baekhyun menjadi vampire.

"Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin darahku akan membuatnya kembali normal," ucapnya dengan tampang polos disertai semburat merah di pipinya.

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Yifan pun menghela nafasnya. "Meskipun Chanyeol yang menjadikanmu vampire, ingatlah bahwa akulah yang akan menjadikanmu istriku," bisiknya sambil membelai rambut Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Kau tak bisa!" sangkal Baekhyun sambil mendorong Yifan hingga punggungnya menghimpit pohon.

"Apa?" pekik Yifan terkejut.

"Chanyeol memanggilku, jadi biar aku pergi!" pintanya sambil berusaha turun dari atas pohon itu.

Yifan pun segera menahan Baekhyun dengan mencengkeram bahunya kuat. "Tidak! Kau pengantinku! Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi menemui namja lain!"

"Kau tak bisa! Aku tak ingin menjadi pengantinmu!"

"Apa?" Yifanpun merasa tertohok mendapat penolakan dari Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku sangat menyesal, meskipun aku sudah berjanji, aku tak bisa bersama orang lain selain Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun penuh sesal.

"Jadi aku tak pernah bisa membuatmu menyukaiku seperti Chanyeol yang membuatmu menyukainya?" ucapnya dengan raut menyedihkan.

"Aku minta maaf," Baekhyun pun menundukan kepalanya sendu.

"Jika itu aku, aku bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia dari pada saat kau bersamanya!" rayu Yifan kemudian. Ia benar-benar tak rela kalau Baekhyun memilih Chanyeol.

"Maaf!" nyatanya Baekhyun tak tergiur dan tetap menolaknya.

"Jika itu aku, aku bisa mencintaimu lebih dari yang dia bisa!" rayunya sekali lagi.

"Itu Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba saat melihat Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya.

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol dengan raut bingung. Ia bisa merasakan keberadaan Baekhyun tapi tak melihat keberadaannya.

"Chanyeol ak-"

Baekhyun sudah siap melompat ketika tiba-tiba Yifan menarik pinggangnya dan membungkamnya dengan meraup bibirnya.

Cup

Mata Baekhyun pun melebar sempurna.

"Aneh, aura Baekhyun tiba-tiba lenyap, apa yang terjadi?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menengok kesana kemari. Karena tak menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun, Iapun meneruskan langkahnya dengan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kalau saja dia mau menengok kebelakang dan menengadah keatas, mungkin ia akan menemukan Yifan yang tengah mencium paksa bibir Baekhyun. Namun sayangnya ia tak sepeka itu.

Setelah kembali dari keterkejutannya, Baekhyun pun segera mendorong dada Yifan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan!" serunya marah. Iapun segera menggosok bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya seolah ciuman Yifan mengandung kuman yang menjijikkan.

000

Setelah insiden ciuman paksa itu, Baekhyun bergegas pergi meninggalkan Yifan. Iapun memutuskan menemui Chanyeol dengan mendatangi rumah Seulgi kembali.

Tapi apa yang di dapatinya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Ia melihat Chanyeol duduk terdiam di atas sofa bak patung dan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Rusak?" gumamnya tak percaya.

"Ya, aku tak tau bagaimana, tapi tiba-tiba mantranya rusak dan dia berusaha meninggalkanku!"

'Jadi, itulah mengapa Chanyeol mencoba menghubungiku?'

"Jika kau tak membiarkan Chanyeol pergi secepat ini, kau akan menyesalinya," seru Baekhyun kemudian.

"Satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa terlepas dari kelumpuhannya adalah jika dia meminum darah vampire yang lebih tinggi, jadi dia membutuhkan darah Chongsu," ucap Seulgi sambil tersenyum miring. "Sebenarnya darahmu juga bisa bekerja! Karena kau telah meminum darah Chongsu, dan alasann mengapa mantera yang mempengaruhi Chanyeol rusak pasti karena dia meminum darahmu!" seru Seulgi marah.

"Bagaimanapun, aku akan mengajak Chanyeol-," Langkah Baekhyun terhenti saat kakinya tersangkut sesuatu. "Apa? senar?" gumamnya sambil mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa senar itu bisa ada di sini? itulah hal yang membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Ah!" pekiknya kemudian saat merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menancap di lehernya. Iapun mencabutnya dan melihat sebuah benda tajam yaris seperti jarum akupuntur di tangannya.

"Hahaha, jika kau dekati Chanyeol, kau akan terkena perangkap dan anak panah beracun akan di tembakkan kearahmu!" siapa yang sangka kala perangkapnya akan bekerja semudah ini.

"I-ini?"

"Ini adalah racun yang sama dengan milik Chanyeol, kau akan segera lumpuh sama sepertinya," ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Hmph! hal semacam itu tak berpengaruh bagiku," ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekat. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia merasakan kelumpuhan yang mulai menyerang kakinya. "Ah!"

Brugk

Ia pun langsung terjatuh kelantai karena kakinya tak bisa menopang tubuhnya.

Chanyeol ingin menolong Baekhyun, tapi sayangnya ia hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Haha tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu ya?" ejek Seulgi sambil berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Oh lihat! Chanyeol membuka matanya," ucapnya lagi sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol.

'C-Chanyeol?'

"Dengan keadaan lumpuh, Chanyeol tak bisa bergerak, berbicara atau berkomunikasi menggunakan telepati, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah melihat," Kemudian ia menyangga tubuh Baekhyun dengan posisi terduduk lalu mengeluarkan jarum akupuntur di kelima jarinya.

"Dia harus melihat saat aku menusukmu dengan panah beracun ini, satu per satu hingga kau perlahan mati,"

Sring

Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap ngeri benda tajam itu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

"Aku akan memulainya dengan matamu!" ucapnya dengan sadis.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi tetap saja tak bisa.

"Perhatikan baik-baik Chanyeol! Yeoja yang sangat kau cintai lebih dari hidupmu ini, akan meninggal dengan mengerikan dan menyakitkan!" ucapnya sadis.

Brug

Lalu ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang melempar tubuh Daniel di hadapannya.

"Ah O-oppa?"

"Satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah kau, jadi mengapa kau tak menyerah saja? Kang Seulgi!" ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekat. Tapi kemudian ia terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan lumpuh berada di dekapan Seulgi.

"Hentikan permainan berbahaya ini!" serunya sambil menendang tangan Seulgi yang sedang memegang benda-benda tajam itu.

"Ahh!" pekik yeoja itu saat Yifan memutar tangannya dan menahannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Sementara itu Baekhyun mulai merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya.

Deg

'Ah jantungku!' pekiknya saat jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Perasaan tak asing sama seperti saat Medusa ingin mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Aku tak ingin memukuli seorang yeoja, jadi duduk saja di sini dan diam!" ucap Yifan memperingatkan.

"Uhhh!" rintih Baekhyun dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

Yifanpun segera mendekat dan merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun. "Byun Baekhyun! apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan raut khawatir. "Apakah itu disebabkan oleh racunnya? kalau seperti itu, aku akan pergi menemui Appa-,"

"Tak perlu melakukannya," ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk dalam.

"Hah? apa kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yifan dengan raut bingung. Tapi kemudian ia dikejutkan kala sebuah benda tajam menancap dilehernya. "Agk! apa yang sedang kau lakukan! k-kau?"

"Lama tak bertemu Yifan!" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya.

"M-medusa?" Seulgi yang juga melihat itu tentu terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ukh!" rintih Yifan saat merasakan kelumpuhan yang mulai menyerangnya.

"Sepertinya kau mulai lumpuh," ucapnya sambil menarik rambut Yifan kuat.

"Ugh medusa!," ucap Yifan dengan susah payah.

0

0

"Ceh ceh sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa, berdua Park bersaudara, pangeran vampire yang agung diturunkan begitu rendah,"

"Umm," gumam Seulgi saat ia berdiri di belakang Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau sudah melakukan panggilan?"

"Y-ya, C-chongsu sedang dalam perjalanan," jawab Seulgi dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Bagus, aku akan berpura-pura menjadi Baekhyun dan menusuknya dengan panah beracun ini, maka Chongsu akan menjadi seperti kalian berdua," ucapnya sambil menunjukan seringaiannya kearah Chanyeol dan Yifan.

"T-tapi,"

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Bagaimana mungkin racun itu tak mempengaruhimu?" tanya Seulgi dengan sedikit hati-hati.

"Aku jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun ataupun kau! Jadi ketika aku medusa, aku jauh lebih kuat dan tak akan terpengaruh oleh racun seperti itu,"

"A-Aku lihat-,"

Namun Baekhyun tak tertarik meneruskan obrolannya bersama Seulgi dan kembali mendekati Park bersaudara itu. "Jangan khawatir, kalian tak akan kesepian, aku akan membunuh Appamu bersamamu," ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Ugh," lenguh Daniel yang tiba-tiba sadarkan diri.

"Oppa!" Seulgi pun bergegas menghampiri namja itu.

"A-aapa yang terjadi?," tanyanya saat Seulgi membantunya berdiri.

"Medusa kembali," jawab Seulgi singkat.

Seketika mata Daniel berbinar senang mendengarnya. Medusa? Apa kau serius kalau medusa telah kembali?"

"Tak berguna idiot! Kau sadar, kau bahkan tak lebih berharga daripada adikmu!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Jangan meremehkanku!" ia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Tapi saat ia mencoba berjalan sendiri tanpa bantuan Seulgi, ia langsung tumang. "Ugh!"

"Heh, sepertinya kau benar-benar dikalahkan oleh Yifan," ejek Baekhyun kemudian.

"Berikan aku darahmu," pintanya tiba.

Tentu Baekhyun/medusa terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. "Apa?"

"Jika aku minum darahmu, aku akan sembuh seketika! Kemudian, setelah itu kita bisa bersumpah darah," ucapnya tak tau malu. "Jadi kumohon!" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Plak

Baekhyun pun segera menepis tangan Daniel dan menendangnya hingga namja itu terpental menabrak dinding.

"Agk!"

"Oppa!" Seulgi pun bergegas menghampiri Daniel. "Dia kehilangan kesadaran! apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ucalnya panik.

"Aku tak butuh idiot seperti dia," jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Apa? T-tapi jika kita meninggalkannya seperti ini, dia mungkin akan mati!" ucapnya dengan raut khawatir.

"Idiot seperti dia, apapun yang terjadi padanya tak ada hubungannya denganku! Yang penting sekarang adalah balas dendamku!,"

"Ah!" Seulgi pun terkejut bukan main mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun/medusa.

"Tinggalkan dia dan kemarilah!" ucapnya sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya meminta Seulgi untuk mendekat.

"B-baik," Seulgi pun tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Baekhyun.

"Kau punya racun?"

"I-ini," Seulgi pun segera memberikan sepotol racun pada Baekhyun.

"Berikan aku belati juga!"

Seulgi pun segera memberikan sebuah belati pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menerimanya dan melumuri belati itu dengan racun.

"Jika ada yang tak beres! Tusuk Chongsu dengan ini, bahkan jika dia adalah bahkan jika dia seorang Chongsu, maka akan sulit baginya untuk bertahan dari racun sebanyak ini," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan belati itu kembali pada Seulgi.

"O-oke!"

Deg

"Dia disini"

"Ah!"

"Jangan membuat kesalahan!" ucapnya memperingatkan.

Tak lama berselang, Yunho benar-benar datang dan berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Dimana anakku dan Baekhyun?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Didapatinya dua putranya yang duduk diam bak patung di ats Sofa bersama Baekhyun yang terikat mulut dan tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa hanya kau satu-satunya yang terikat?"

"Kami semua telah diracuni," jawab Baekhyun saat Yunho melepaskan syal yang menutubi bibir Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Racun itu melumpuhkan kami! Hanya aku saja yang masih bisa berbicara,"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yunho sambil mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

"Di belakangmu!" Seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Yunho pun segera memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati Seulgi berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah belati di tangannya. Iapun segera mencengkeram tangan Seulgi hingga belati itu terjatuh kelantai.

"Ahh!"

"Apakah kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

Tanpa Yunho tau kalau Baekhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Mengapa kau melakukan sesuatu yang begitu bodoh?" ucapnya sambil menusukkan benda tajam itu ke leher Yunho. "Kau telah tertangkap,"

"K-kau medusa?"

"Haha, sudah terlambat sekarang!"

"Ugh!" rintih Yunho sambil berpegangan pada sofa.

"Sepertinya kau butuh tempat duduk?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum miring. Kemudian ia membantu Yunho duduk di samping kedua putranya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Tidakkah kau tau? Aku kehilangan orang yang sangat ku cintai karena vampire sepertimu!"

"Bunuh aku dan akhiri rencana balas dendammu yang sia-sia itu," pinta Yunho kemudian.

Baekhyun pun mendengus geli mendengarnya. "Itu tak akan aku lakukan! Aku akan membunuh anak-anakmu jadi perhatikan baik-baik,"

"Mengapa kau tak dapat melihat bahwa jika kau melakukan itu, orang yang paling terluka adalah anak mu?"

Plak

"Diam!" Serunya sambil menampar pipi Yunho.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu! Apa kau tau? apa yang aku alami saat memiliki anak ini?"

"Aku tau bahwa kau tak keluar hari itu karena anak itu, jadi aku tau betapa pentingnya dia bagimu!"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak keluar hari itu?" Ia sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti maksud perkataan Yunho.

"Apa gunanya berdebat tentang hari itu sekarang? Aku tak menyalahkanmu, dan aku telah menerimanya, bila kau tak keluar hari itu, kau memutuskan untuk tak menerimaku," ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan? orang yang meninggalkan aku adalah kau!" seru Baekhyun marah.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak pernah meninggalkanmu!" pekik Yunho terkejut.

"Diam! Tak ada gunanya berbohong lagi!" ucapnya sambil menutup mulut Yunho dengan tangannya. " Aku akan membuatmu merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan lebih banyak lagi! Aku akan memulainya dengan membunuh anak kesayangamu!"

Baekhyun pun berdiri di depan Chanyeol. "Haruskah aku memulainya darimu yang pertama?" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Aku akan meminum darahmu hingga tetes terakhir!" ucapnya sambil membelai pipi Chanyeol.

"Kau tak bisa Minki!" Seru Yunho dengan raut khawatirnya.

Namun Baekhyun tak peduli dan memainkn menda tajam itu di depan Chanyeol.

"T-tunggu! J-jangan bunuh Chanyeol!" seru Seulgi kemudian.

"Apa?" Baekhyun pun memutar tubuhnya dan melihat kearah Seulgi.

"T-tolong, tinggalkan sedikit darah Chanyeol sehingga aku dapat meminumnya," pintanya sambil berlutut di depan Baekhyun.

"Hftmm, hahahaha, kau menyukai Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, kau orang yang menyedihkan,"

"Tolong, ku mohon!"

Sementara Baekhyun sibuk berbicara dengan Seulgi, Yunho memanfaatkn kesempatan itu dengn menyayat pergelangan tangannya dan memberikan tetesan darahnya pada Yifan dan Chanyeol.

'Chanyeol, Yifan, minum darahku! setelah minum darahku, perlahan fungsi motorikmu akan kembali,'

"Kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang kau inginkan tentangku! tapi berikan Chanyeol padaku," pinta Seulgi sekali lagi.

"Tidak! hidup Chanyeol adalah milikku!" serunya sambil menatap Seulgi tajam.

Seulgi pun tercekat dibuatnya. "Mengapa? kau kan tak menyukai Chanyeol?"

"Aku telah menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk membalaskan dendamku! Lagipula jika aku membunuhnya sendiri, maka Baekhyun akan menyerah terhadapnya!"

Greb

"Tidak! Chanyeol adalah milikku!"

"Kau anak nakal!" ucapnya sambil mendengus. "Chanyeol? Apakah kau juga lebih baik mati di tanganku daripada dia?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat dagu Chanyeol.

"Kumohon, anak-anak itu tak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa!" pinta Yunho kemudian.

"Hehh! fakta bahwa mereka adalah anak-anakmu, manamungkin aku melepasnya!"

Greb

"Jangan Chanyeol!" pinta seulgi sambil memeluk kaki Baekhyun.

"Anak nakal ini, cinta ini telah membuatmu kehilangan akal sehat!" ucap Yunho sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Yunho? bagaimana kau?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat melihat Yunho baik-baik saja tanpa kelumpuhan yang berarti.

"Kau telah meremehkan kekuatanku, tentu aku dapat melepaskan diri dari jumlah racun itu!" jawab Yunho sambil mendengus pelan.

"Heh kau benar-benar seorang Chongsu rupanya? Awalnya aku akan membunuh anakmu lebih dulu, tapi aku rasa aku harus memulai darimu!" putus Baekhyun kemudian sambil tersenyum miring.

"Minki, aku sungguh tak ingin bertarung denganmu," ucap Yunho kemudian.

"Maka kau harus rela menjadi makananku!"

"Minki, kumohon dengarkan aku, ada hal yang harus ku katakan padamu" pinta Yunho dengan raut sendu.

"Huft, Mengapa aku harus mendengar apa yang akan kau katakan?" Baekhyun pun hnya mendengus geli tak mau tau.

"Matilah medusa!" tiba-tiba Seulgi berlari dari belakang Baekhyun sambil memegang belati beracun itu.

"Awas!" Yunho pun segera menarik Baekhyu dan menjadikan punggungnya sebagai tameng.

Cruss!

Tanpa bisa di hindari belati itu menancap di punggung Yunho dan tembus hingga ke jantungnya.

"Aghh!"

"Appa/Yunho!"

TBC

2/3 chap lagi end Reader- nim semua hwaa!

Kalau tata bahasanya hancur mohon dimaafkan ya reader-nim semua.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Seulgi berlari tak tentu arah pasca penusukan yang ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar takut. Niat hati mau membunuh medusa, tapi ia malah berakhir dengan menusuk Chongsu. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, iapun berhenti dan bersimpuh di atas tanah.

"Mengapa tak ada jalan untukku? yang ku inginkan hanyalah satu hal," ucapnya miris bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" seseorang tiba-tiba datang seolah jawaban dari keluh kesahnya.

"k-kau siapa?"

000

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mencabut belati itu dari punggung Yunho dan menuntun kepala namja itu di atas pangkuannya. "K-kenapa? kenapa kau melindungiku? padahal aku sedang mencoba untuk membunuhmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Yunho sendu.

"Aku tak akan sanggup jika melihat kau mati," jawab Yunho sambil membelai pipi Baekhyun. "Biarkan ku menunjukkan padamu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya," ucap Yunho kemudian sambil menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya pada dahi Baekhyun.

Tuk

Mata Baekhyun melebar sempurna kala Yunho membawanya pada kenangan di masa lalu.

-Flashback-

 _45 tahun yang lalu (Bandara Seoul)._

 _"Selamat datang kembali Minhyun-nim, Yunho-nim," ucap seorang sopir yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput Park bersaudara itu di bandara. Tak menunggu lama keduanya pun masuk kedalam mobil dan sopir itu pun segera mengemudikan mobilnya meninggalkan bandara._

 _Berkali-kali Minhyun menghela nafas sambil menatap pemandangan di sepanjang jalan tanpa minat. "Aku tak menyukai tempat ini!"_

 _"Apa yang akan kita lakukan? kau adalah pewaris klan vampire di Korea," tanya Yunho dengan pandangan lurus kedepan._

 _"Jika bukan karena pengangkatan posisi Chongsu, aku tak akan pernah sampai ke negara yang suram ini," ucapnya dengan wajah di tekuk._

 _"Korea adalah negara dengan banyak potensi, suatu saat pasti akan berkembang menjadi negara yang kuat," ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis._

 _"Huh?" bola mata Minhyun tiba-tiba melebar ketika menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Tunggu! Hentikan mobilnya!" seru Minhyun kemudian._

 _Sang sopir pun segera menghentikan mobilnya cepat hingga menimbulkan suara decitan. Minhyun segera keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan cepat mendekati objek yang menarik perhatiannya._

 _Yunho pun segera menyusul saudaranya itu. "Ada apa Hyung? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho dengan raut bingung. Melihat Minhyun yang terpaku pada satu objek, ia pun segera mengikuti arah pandang Minhyun._

 _Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya Yunho jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja. Namanya Choi Minki. Dia sangat cantik dan menawan melebihi yeoja mana pun yang pernah mereka temui sebelumnya di seluruh dunia. Yeoja itu disebut bunganya Seoul, siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya, termasuk Yunho dan Minhyun sekalipun._

 _"Aku Minhyun, siapa namamu?" tanpa basa basi terlebih dahulu Minhyun langsung memperkenalkan dirinya._

 _Minki tentu terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada manja asing yang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya ia dengan acuh memutar tubuhnya dan meninggalakan Minhyun begitu saja._

 _Minhyung tak marah, ia malah tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Aku telah memutuskan, aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku!" putusnya final._

 _Yunho tak punya pilihan lain selain menyembunyikan perasaannya dari saudaranya itu, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Minhyun yang tampak menikmati(santai) sekalipun Minki tak menghiraukannya._

0

0

0

 _"Hari ini aku mencoba memberinya bunga mawar, tapi dia membuangnya tepat di depanku, dia membuat kita menginginkannya lebih dan lebih!" ucap Minhyun disertai kekehan pelan setelah kepulangannya dari menemui Minki. Mengejar rusa yang sulit ditangkap bukankah itu sangat menantang dan menggairahkan?_

 _Namun keesokan harinya Minhyun terlihat frustrasi karena lagi-lagi Minki menolaknya._

 _"Dengan penampilan dan statusku, tak ada yeoja yang tak menerimaku, lalu mengapa dia membenciku?" racaunya sambil menarik rambutnya frustasi._

 _"Kenapa kau tak menyerah saja? Seperti yang kau katakan, ada banyak yeoja yang memenuhi syarat untuk kau cintai," ujar Yunho menanggapi._

 _"Tidak! Itu tak bisa diterima! jika bukan dia, maka tak ada gunanya aku menikah!" Minhyun pun meninggikan suaranya dengan mata yang berapi-api._

 _Melihat Minki yang terus menolak saudaranya itu, entah mengapa ada sebagian dalam diri Yunho merasakan kelegaan, tapi melihat Minhyun yang frustasi seperti ini, ia jadi menghawatirkan sesuatu._

 _Hingga suatu malam, gairah Minhyun tak terbendung dan menghancurkan segalanya. Minhyun datang sambil membawa Minki yang sudah tak sadarkan diri._

 _Yunho pun berlari menghampiri saudaranya dengan raut khawatir. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_

 _"Aku telah membunuhnya, aku sangat marah karena dia terus menolakku, sehingga akhirnya aku menggigitnya dan meminum darahnya," jawab Minhyun sambil meletakkan jasad Minki di atas rerumputan._

 _"Apa!" bola mata Yunho nyaris melompat keluar mendengarnya. Ia menatap sedih wajah pucat Minki, hingga tanpa bisa ditahan lagi rahangnya pun mengeras dan_

 _Bugk!_

 _Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Minhyun. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan? kau tau apa yang akan terjadi saat kau meminum darah manusia? dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang!" seru Yunho marah sambil mencengkeram baju depan Minhyun._

 _"Ugh!"_

 _"Kau membunuhnya! aku tak bisa memaafkanmu!" ia pun bersiap melayangkan pukulannya kembali, tapi tangannya berhenti di udara saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Minki yang berdiri tegak dengan wajah segar seperti sedia kala._

 _"Apa yang terjadi? aku kira aku sudah meninggal?" gumam Minki bingung._

 _"M-minki?" pekik Minhyun terkejut._

 _"Oh Tuhanku!" ucap Yunho sebagai rasa syukurnya._

 _Sungguh sebuah keajaiban, alih-alih mati Minki malah hidup kembali dan menjadi vampire. Dia menjadi lebih cantik dari sebelumnya, dan Minhyun menjadi semakin terobsesi untuk mendapatkannya._

000

 _"Hyung, ini sudah telat, kau bisa menemui Minki besok," ujar Yunho sambil berdiri di sisi mobil yang lain._

 _"Nanti malam adalah batas waktunya, aku harus bertanya padanya untuk menikah denganku,"_

 _"Batas waktu?" pekik Yunho terkejut._

 _"Ya, jika aku ditolak lagi malam ini, aku akan menyerah," ucap Minhyun sendu._

 _Mendengarnya, timbul kelegaan di hati Yunho. Dalam hati Yunho berharap agar Minki menolak kakaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sedikit jahat memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hati kecilnya tak dapat mengelak kalau ia sangat mencintai Minki._

 _Saat Minhyun masuk kedalam, Yunho lebih memilih menunggu di samping mobilnya. Tapi tak lama berselang terdengar seruan dan ia tau kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus._

 _"Siapa b*j*ngan ini?"_

 _'Apa yang terjadi?' gumamnya sambil mengeryitkan alisnya bingung. Karena penasaran, Yunho pun memutuskan menyusul Minhyun masuk ke dalam. Dilihatnya Minki berdiri sambil mengapit lengan seorang namja._

 _"Aku sangat mencintai namja ini sejak lama, setelah aku lulus SMA, aku menikah dengannya," ucap Minki dengan bangga._

 _"A-apa? kau menikah dengannya?" pekik Minhyun terkejut._

 _'Minki punya namja yang dia cintai? Namja itu manusia biasa dan selama ini dia menolak Minhyun-hyung karena dia?' gumam Yunho dalam hati. Tentu ia terkejut mengetahui kebenaran ini. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya._

 _"Jangan pernah datang menemuiku lagi! Sejujurnya aku muak dan bosan bertemu namja sepertimu!" ucap Minki kejam sambil menatap Minhyun dengan raut tak sukanya._

 _"Jonghyun-oppa, ayo masuk ke dalam," ajaknya sambil tersenyum manis pada suaminya. Terlihat jelas sikap yang Minki tunjukan berbanding terbalik dengan saat berhadapan dengan Minhyun._

 _"Baiklah ayo,"_

 _Sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam, Minki menyempatkan diri memutar kepalanya kembali kearah Minhyun. "Tinggalkan rumah ini segera Minhyun!"_

 _"Ugh!" rahang Minhyun mengeras. Kedua tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Kali ini penolakan yang Minki tunjukan padanya benar-benar menyakiti hatinya. "Aku tak bisa memaafkan ini!"_

 _Emosinya sudah tak terbendung lagi dan Minhyun pun langsung menerjang Jonghyun tanpa bikir panjang._

 _"Uuugh!" rintih Jonghyun saat Minhyun mencekiknya dengan kuat. "Uugh a-apa uugh apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _"Hentikan! dia manusia!" pinta Minki dengan kepanikan menguasainya. Ia benar-benar takut jika hal yang tak diinginkannya terjadi._

 _Sebenarnya bisa saja Yunho menghentikan Minhyun. Tapi karena amarah dan kecemburuannya, Yunho hanya berdiri di sana dan melihat hal itu terjadi._

 _Brugk_

 _"Ah! Jonghyun-oppa! Jonghyun-oppa!" namun sayangnya nyawa suaminya sudah pergi meninggalakan raganya sejak Minhyun melepasnya. "Dia meninggal! Jonghyun-oppa sudah meninggal! hwaaa," tangis Minki pun pecah saat itu juga. Di dekapnya erat tubuh suaminya, berharap kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Setelahnya ia membawa jasad suaminya dengan aura suram yang menguasai tubuhnya. "Aku tak akan memaafkanmu! kalian berdua!"_

 _Rasa bersalah itu dalam sekejap datang menghampiri Minhyun dan Yunho. Mereka berdua tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya melihatnya pergi, dia pergi dengan jasad itu dan menghilang meninggalkan mereka berdua._

 _Setelah kejadian itu Minhyun dihantui oleh rasa bersalah dan tak bisa meninggalkan rumah untuk waktu yang lama._ _Sementara Yunho? ia khawatir pada Minki dan mulai mencarinya. Setiap siang dan malam, ia akan menjelajahi negara itu untuk mencium dan mencari kehadiran Minki. Hingga suatu hari pencarianya membuahkan hasil. Ia menemukan Minki berdiri di ujung bukit yang curam yang mana di bawahnya terdapat air laut yang tak nampak dasarnya._

 _"Sungguh tak mudah membunuh tubuh ini, apa ini kutukan? Tapi kali ini aku yakin akan sukses, aku akan menyusulmu Jonghyun-oppa!" Minki melompat tanpa ragu._

 _Yunho tentunya tak tinggal diam dan langsung meraih tangan Minki._

 _"Y-yunho?" pekik Minki terkejut._

 _Yunho pun segera menarik Minki kembali keatas dengan susah payah._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan? biarkan aku pergi!" racaunya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho._

 _"Aku tak bisa!" Yunho pun cepat-cepat menarik Minki dan membawanya sedikit menjauh dari ujung tebing._

 _"Pergi!" seru Minki sambil mendorong dada Yunho kuat._

 _"Ahh! Minki!"_

 _Terlambat, Minki sudah melompat kembali dan menceburkan diri di laut itu._

 _Byurr_

 _"Minki!" tanpa ragu, Yunho pun segera menceburkan diri menyusul Minki. Tak berapa lama Yunho berhasil membawa Minki ke tepi pantai dan merebahkan tubuh Minki di atas pasir pantai. Melihat Minki yang tak sadarkan diri, Yunho pun berinisiatif memberikan CPR._

 _"Uhuk uhuk!" Minki terbatuk dan memuntahkan air yang sempat ditelannya._

 _"Minki, sebenarnya apa yang keluar dari pikiranmu?" tanya Yunho disertai dengusan pelan. "Ayo pergi dan lakukan pemanasan di suatu tempat," ajak Yunho sambil membantu Minki berdiri._

 _P_ _lak_

 _Minki pun segera menepis tangan Yunho kasar. "apa yang kau lakukan Yunho? kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" ucap Minki marah._

 _"Kau tak bisa mati! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati!"_

 _"Huhh, supaya kau bisa main-main dengan hidupku? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu!" ucap Minki dengan senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya._

 _0_

 _0_

 _Yunho membujuknya berkali-kali, tapi Minki menolak untuk makanan dan minum, seolah-olah dia benar-benar ingin mati._

 _"Tolong makanlah, kumohon Minki," bujuk Yunho sambil senyodorkan sesuap nasi pada Minki._

 _Namun Minki tetap tak mau dan lebih memilih memunggungi Yunho._

 _'Karena hyung, aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan sampai sekarang, itu hanya membuatmu menderita pada akhirnya, aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati,'_

 _"Jadi kau benar-benar akan mati seperti ini?" tanya Yunho sambil mendesah pelan. Ia sudah kehabisan cara membujuk Minki agar mau makan._

 _"Aku tak ingin hidup lagi!"_

 _"Aku kecewa, aku pikir kau lebih dari seorang yeoja biasa, jika kau mati seperti ini, orang yang membunuh orang yang kau cintai hanya akan menikahi yeoja lain dan hidup bahagia selamanya, jika itu aku, aku membalas dendam!" ucap Yunho sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan antusias._

 _"Balas dendam?" Minki terlihat tertarik dan segera mendudukan dirinya._

 _"Ya balas dendam, jika itu aku, aku akan membalas dendam dan bukannya sekarat seperti ini," katakanlah ia jahat karena sudah mengajarkan hal yang tak benar pada Minki. Mau bagaimana lagi, Yunho terlalu mencintainya hingga tak kuasa melihat yeoja itu sekarat._

 _"Tapi tak lama lagi orang itu akan seperti seorang pangeran, aku tak bisa membunuhnya," ucap Minki sambil tersenyum kecut._

" _Kau_ _bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari orang itu," ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis._

" _Bagaimana caranya?" gumam Minki tak yakin._

 _"Kau_ _hanya perlu minum darah dari vampire darah murni, meminumnya akan membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat,"_

" _Tapi aku bahkan tak memiliki kekuatan untuk duduk, bagaimana caraku mencari darah murni itu," ucapnya sendu. Tapi kemudian ia dikejutkan saat Yunho_ _menyayat pergelangan tangannya sendiri._

 _"Minumlah darahku!" pinta Yunho sambil menyodorkan bergelangan tangannya yang sudah dialiri darah yang keluar dari lukanya._

 _"Darahmu?" pekik Minki terkejut._

 _"Jika kau meminum darahku, kau akan sembuh lebih cepat dan aku akan membantumu sepanjang jalan juga,_ _jadi_ c _epatlah!" pintanya sambil kembali menyodorkan tangannya._

 _Minki_ _pun segera meraih tangan itu dan meminum darah Yunho._

 _'Dia meminum darahku untuk pertama kalinya,' ujar Yunho senang_.

 _Sejak saat itu, Yunho selalu menemani Minki dan melatihnya ilmu bela diri. Seperti saat ini contohnya. Mereka melakukan latihan di tepi pantai._

 _"Juga, kapanpun ku ingin beristirahat dari latihan ini, langsung naik ke pohon itu,"_

 _0_

 _0_

 _Minki pun mengikuti interupsi Yunho dengan hati-hati saat ia berdiri di atas ranting._

 _"Ah!" Taunya kakinya tak sengaja terpeleset. Tubuhnya meluncur kebawah dan Yunho pun dengan sigap menangkapnya._

 _"Ah! turunkan aku," pintanya dengan sedikit kikuk._

 _"Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak sesuai dengan yang ku inginkan! bagaimana aku bisa membuat Minhyun jatuh dengan kemampuanku yang tak seberapa ini!" ucapnya sambil menekuk wajahnya kesal._

 _"Minum darahku!" pinta Yunho kemudian sambil mengodorkan tangannya._

 _"Kekuatanku tak cukup,"_

 _"Jika kau minum darahku, kekuatanmu akan meningkat!" ucap Yunho tanpa keraguan sedikitpun._

 _Minki pun langsung menerima tangan itu dan menancapkan taringnya di sana._

' _Jika darahku bisa membantu mu tumbuh, maka ambil sebanyak yang kau mau,'_

 _Setelahnya Minki selalu minum darah Yunho, dan membuat namja itu menjadi lemah dan lemah._ _Setelah itu, untuk beberapa saat, Minki berhenti meminum darah Yunho._

 _Kita_ _akan berhenti sampai di sini untuk latihan hari ini,_ i _ni_! s _udah lama kau tak meminum darahku," ucap Yunho sambil menyodorkan tangannya._

 _Tapi Minki menolaknya._ _"Ini baik,_ s _udah cukup sekarang,"_

 _"Bagaimana-,"_

 _Jika aku terus minum darahmu, kau akan menjadi sangat lemah sehingga aku harus menyingkir darimu,"_ _ucapnya sedih._

" _Tak masalah, aku tak akan mati dengan mudah," ucap Yunho seraya tersenyum tipis._

" _Pokoknya aku tak bisa membiarkanmu mati, aku bisa membunuh Minhyun sendiri suatu saat nanti,"_

' _Dia_ _mencemaskanku ya?' Melihat Minki yang memikirkan keadannya, tentu ia senang bukan main._

000

 _Brak_

 _Minhyun menggebrak mejanya saat mendapat laporan yang tak sesuai dengan harapannya._ _"Kau masih belum bisa menemukan Minki? Dua bulan sudah terlewati!"_

 _"Aku_ _sangat menyesal Minhyun-nim, tapi mencium baunya saja kami tak bisa,_ _dia menyembunyikan baunya dengan sangat sempurna, aku kadang bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah meninggal?" ucap orang itu tak yakin._

" _Di_ _am! Minki belum mati!" seru Minhyun dengan berang. Ia sangat arah karena bawahannya itu telah lancang mengatakan itu._

 _"A-aku minta maaf! "_

 _Bugk_

" _Ugh!"_

" _Sialan! kemana kau menghilang Minki?"_

' _Kurasa sudah tepat, aku menyembunyikan bau Minki,'_ _ucap Yunho dalam hati._

" _A_ _pa yang akan kau lakukan saat kau berhasil menemukan Minki?" tanya Yunho pura-pura tak tau._

 _"Aku akan menikahinya,"_

" _Menikahinya? aku ragu dia tak akan setuju semudah itu,"_

" _T_ _entu saja dia tak mau, tapi cintanya tak hidup lagi, aku yakin dia akan membenciku pada awalnya, tapi pada akhirnya dia akan menaatiku," ucap Minhyun dengan sangat yakin._

 _"Minhyun-nim!"_

 _Seseorang datang dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa._

" _Ada_ _apa?"_

" _S_ _eorang mayat telah ditemukan,"_

 _"Mayat?" pekiknya terkejut._

" _D_ _arahnya telah dihisap hingga kering, dan itu ditemukan oleh seorang vampire level 5,"_

 _"A_ _pa itu maksudnya?" tanya Yunho kemudian._

" _Ah! Yunho-nim," tampaknya orang itu baru menyadari kalau Yunho ada di sana. Orang itupun membungkuk hormat. "Sejak seminggu yang lalu, mayat dengan darah yang telah dihisap habis, telah muncul," ucap orang itu kemudian._

" _A_ _pakah kau yakin mereka meninggal setelah darah mereka tersedot habis?"_

 _"Ya, kedua mayat itu memiliki bekas gigitan di pergelangan tangan mereka,"_

 _"Pelakunya pasti vampire tingkat tinggi, karena yang dihisap darahnya adalah dari kalangan vampire tingkat tinggi dan berdarah murni seperti kita! dan bukan hanya manusia," tebak Minhyun kemudian._

" _Ya, kita harus menemukan siapa pelakunya, tapi saat ini kita tak memiliki bukti apa-apa untuk melakukannya,"_

' _B-bisa jadi-,' Yunho tak ingin menuduh, tapi kalau yang dicirikan Minhyun benar, rasanya ia tau siapa pelakunya._

 _Setelah mendapatkan berita itu, vampire darah murni terus mati secara misterius, dan semua korbannya adalah namja._

 _000_

" _Aku_ _menyerah!" ucap Yunho saat Minki berhasil membidiknya._ " _Aku sudah_ _tak punya lagi sesuatu untuk kuajarkan kepada mu," ucap Yunho dengan senyum tipis menyertainya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? kau meningkat begitu cepat dalam waktu singkat,"_

" _Aku_ _harus meningkatkan levelku secepat mungkin untuk membunuh Minhyun, ku kira pemikiran balas dendam inilah yang telah mendorong ku agar menjadi lebih kuat," di sorot mata Minki terdapat ambisi yang tak tergoyahkan._

 _Sebenarnya Yunho ragu untuk menanyakan ini, tapi ia harus tau kebenarannya._ " _Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang rumor aneh yang terjadi di sekitar seputar kegilaan seorang Vampire?"_

" _Rumor_ _?" gumamnya seraya mengeryitkan alisnya._

 _" Sejak dua bulan yang lalu, vampire-vampire namja berdarah murni telah terbunuh,"_

 _Bola mata Minki melebar, memperlihatkan keterkejutannya._

 _"Kabar_ _nya, namja berdarah murni telah melihatnya, akan jatuh cinta padanya dengan begitu mudah sehingga mereka mengikutinya, setelah memikat mereka, dia membunuh mereka dengan menghisap semua darah mereka, jadi setiap orang memanggilnya medusa vampire,"_

" _Haa medusa? julukan yang indah sekali," ucap Minki sambil terkekeh pelan. Setelah itu ia penyimpan pedangnya pada sarungnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho._

 _Greb_

 _"Apakah kau medusa itu?" tanya Yunho sambil menahan tangan Minki._

P _lek_

 _Minki pun segera menepis tangan Yunho._ _"Kenapa kau-" ia tak meneruskan ucapannya. Dengan acuh ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho._

 _Tak ada yang bisa Yunho lakukan selain membiarkan Minki pergi. Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui kebenarannya adalah dengan menyelidikinya sendiri._

 _Malam pun tiba. Yunho memutuskan mengamati rumah Minki dari atas pohon. Tak lama berselang, ia melihat Minki keluar dari rumahnya dengan berdandan begitu cantik. Ia pun mengikuti Minki dan disitulah akhirnya ia mendapatkan kebenarannya._

 _Minki memikat seorang namja dan menghisap darah namja itu sampai mati._

 _"Jadi itu memang kau?"_

 _Terlihat bahu Minki menegang karenanya._

 _"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Yunho dengan kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya._

" _Karena aku ingin menjadi semakin kuat,"_

" _Tapi kau tak perlu sampai membunuh mereka_ kan?"

" _A_ _k_ u _tak perlu membiarkan mereka hidup! mengapa aku harus bersikap baik ketika mereka membunuh orang yang ku cintai_?!" _Minki pun meninggikan suaranya._

" _Harusnya kau balas dendam bukan pada vampire darah murni, tapi itu hanya pada Minhyun!" ucap Yunho membenarkan._

 _Tapi sayangnya Minki adalah orang keras kepala dan penuh ambisi._

"T _ujuanku adalah membunuh semua vampire darah murni, karena mereka telah mengambil segalanya dariku, dan membuatku menjadi seperti ini_!"

" _Ini bukan yang ku inginkan dari mu Minki_!" _ia tak menyangka bantuan yang ia berikan malah di salah gunakan seperti ini._

 _"Jika kau berpikir bahwa aku akan bergerak sesuai keinginanmu, maka kau salah!_ _Jika kau menghalangi jalanku, aku akan membunuhmu juga!_ " _ancamnya kemudian._

 _Greb_

 _Yunho tak sanggup lagi. Iapun langsung memeluk Minki erat._ " _Pergi bersamaku! Lalu a_ yo _kita lakukan perjanjian darah," pinta Yunho kemudian._

 _"Perjanjian_ _darah? apa artinya itu?_ "

" _Aku mencintaimu! Aku tak berniat membiarkanmu membalas dendam, aku hanya membutuhkan kau untuk hidup, karena jika kau meninggal, aku tak tau harus berbuat apa,_ _jadi buat ikatan darah dengan ku?" pinta Yunho sekali lagi sambil menatap Minki penuh harap._

P _lak_

 _Bukan sebuah jawaban, melainkan tamparan keraslah yang didapat oleh Yunho._

 _"J_ _adi inikah niatmu yang sesungguhnya?! kau tak ada bedanya dari Minhyun!_ " _seru Minki marah._

 _"M-minki aku-"_

" _Aku_ _tak ingin mendengarkan kebohongan darimu! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu lagi!_ " _Minki pun melesat pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang termangu di tempat._

" _Minki!_ "

000

 _Yunho tak mengira akan begini jadinya._ _Keesokan harinya, ia mendengar_ _berita yang sangat mengejutkan._

 _"Minki_ _menerima lama_ _ran Hyung?" pekik Yunho terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Minki akan bertindak secepat ini._

" _Haha, tadi malam dia mendatangiku dan menerima lamaranku, ini masih seperti mimpi, bahwa dia akan datang dan menemuiku, aku akan menikahinya_ _segera mungkin yang aku bisa," ucap Minhyun antusias dengan senyum cerah menyertainya._

" _Tapi orang-orang mengenal dia sebagai medusa, apakah ini akan disetujui?_ "

 _"Aku_ _tak peduli! Minki adalah vampire yang berubah dari manusia yang hanya datang setiap 100 tahun sekali, jadi tak ada yang keberatan dengan hal ini, aku sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan, jadi aku akan pergi_ ,"

 _Minhyun terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta dan obsesi, hingga tak menyadari bahaya apa yang menantinya._

 _"Tak mungkin! Minki akan menikahi Hyung?" ia masih belum percaya ini terjadi secepat ini. Ia juga tak mengira kalau jalan inilah yang Minki ambil untuk mensukseskan balas dendamnya pada Hyung-nya yang malang itu._

0

0

 _Yunho_ _mencoba untuk bertemu dengan Minki setelah itu, tapi ia ditolak_. _Tak bisa dihindari. Pernikahan itupun terjadi. Tanpa orang lain tau, di balik meriahnya pesta pernikahan, di balik senyum bahagia itu,_ _Minki memiliki senyum tersembunyi di wajahnya_.

 _Tak ayal pernikahan itu mampu menghancurkan hati Yunho dalam sekejap. Untuk menyembuhkan lukanya, ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan meminum beberapa botol wine._

" _Ada masalah besar!" ucap seseorang yang baru saja mendatangi Yunho._

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _"M-minhyun-nim meninggal_!"

 _Tak menunggu lama, Yunho pun bergegas melihat keadaan Hyungnya itu._

 _"Dari tanda di lehernya, jelas bahwa dia telah kehilangan semua darahnya"_

 _"Dan istrinya?" tanya Yunho kemudian._

 _"Dia menghilang, kami mencoba untuk menghubungi dia, karena dia adalah tersangka,"_

000

 _Minki telah pergi setelah membalas dendam pada namja yang telah membunuh suaminya. Karena kematian Minhyun, Yunho pun menjadi satu-satunya pewaris. Dan suatu hari tetua datang menghampirinya._

 _"Pertunangan?"_

 _"Ya, ada vampire yeoja level 3 yang sangat baik,"_

 _"Ah!_ aku _mengerti apa yang ingin kau lakukan, tapi aku tak tertarik untuk menika_ _h," ucapnya sambil mendengus pelan. Kalau pun harus menikah, ia hanya ingin menikah dengan Minki._

" _Kau_ _salah paham dengan maksudku, setelah kegagalan dalam pernikahan Minhyun, telah menjadi tujuan masyarakat vampire untuk menikahkan Yunho-nim dengan benar_ ,"

 _"Chh!" Yunho pun berdecak kesal karenanya._

 _000_

' _Masyarakat belum berhasil menangkap Minki untuk sementara waktu,_ _aku ingin tau apakah dia aman?'_

 _Sampai sekarangpun ia masih belum bisa menemukan Minki. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Ia pun memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat sejenak guna menguragi sedikit penat yang menderanya. Tapi saat ia memasuki kamarnya yang gelap, ia menangkap sosok yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya._

" _Siapa_ _kau?" iapun cepat-cepat menyalakan lampunya dan terlihatlah dengan jelas wajah orang itu. "Minki?_ " _pekiknya terkejut. Ia pun bergegas menghampiri yeoja itu._

 _"Aku_ _telah membunuh Minhyun seperti yang aku inginkan, tapi kenapa tetap tak merasa puas_ ," _ucap Minki sendu. "A_ _pakah kau menungguku?_ " _tanyanya kemudian sambil menatap Yunho penuh harap._

" _Tentu saja, aku hanya memikirkanmu sejauh yang aku pikir, aku mungkin bisa gila_ _karenamu," ucap Yunho sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping Minki. "P_ _ertama-tama sembunyilah di tempat yang aman, mereka masih mencarimu,"_ _pinta Yunho kemudian sambil memegang kedua pundak Minki._

 _"Aku_ _baik-baik saja, aku pikir di sisimu adalah yang terbaik," ucap Minki sambil tersenyum tipis. "Apakah kau masih mencintaiku? Bisakah kau menyingkirkan segalanya untuk_ ku?"

" _T_ _entu saja, sekarang hingga di masa depan, aku akan selalu mencintaimu! aku bisa memberimu hidupku_ ," _ucap Yunho dengan sangat yakin._

" _Aku_ _berharap itu adalah kebenaran_ ," _Minki pun membelai pipi Yunho dan menatap namja itu penuh harap._

 _Cup_

 _Dikecupnya bibir Minki dengan begitu lembut._ _"Ini yang sebenarnya," Yunho pun kembali mencium bibir Minki dan menuntun yeoja itu merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang._

 _Malam itu, Minki membalas perasaan Yunho padanya dan mereka menjadi satu_ _dalam penyatuan yang indah._

0

0

0

 _Pagi harinya Yunho terbangun tanpa Minki di sampingnya. "_ _Minki?_ _" panggilnya,_ _namun ia tak menemukan Minki dimanapun. Yang ia temukan hanyalah selembar kertas di atas nakas._

 ** _Kau_** ** _bisa membuang semuanya untukku kan? buang keberuntunganmu, sebutkan dan temui aku di tempat pertama di mana kau menyembunyikanku sebelumnya._**

 _000_

 _Siang harinya rapat diadakan._ _Untuk menghindari kecurigaan, Yunho pun bersikap senorma_ _l mungkin._ _Dan saat bertemu dengan yeoja yang dewan usulkan untuk ia hikahi, ia pun berusaha bersikap normal terhadapnya. Namun, ketika waktunya tiba, Yunho buru-buru kabur dari rumah dan pergi ke tempat yang Minki janjikan_.

 _Sekarang mereka akan menggila karenaku, aku sangat menyesal pada yeoja itu, tapi Minki adalah segalanya untukku,' gumamnya sambil terus berlari menuju pantai tempat ia dan Minki bertemu._

 _Tapi sesampainya ia di sana, Minki tak pernah menampakan dirinya._ _Hingga keesokan paginya_ _, para penjaga datang dan menangkapnya. Pada akhirnya Yunho tak punya pilihan lain selain menikah dengan yeoja itu._

 _Beberapa tahun telah berlalu, Yunho mendengar berita bahwa yeoja yang dicintai itu sedang hamil. Akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa Minki melanggar janjinya dan tak muncul_.

-Flashback End-

"Ah!" Baekhyun/Minki tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu terkejut dan masih sedikit tak mempercayai itu semua.

"Kau hamil dengan namja manusia yang yang sangat kau cintai," ucap Yunho miris.

"Itu tak benar!" Sangkal Minki cepat. "Sehari sebelum hari seharusnya kita bertemu, aku bersiap mengumpulkan beberapa hal yang aku butuhkan saat melarikan diri bersamamu, tapi-"

-Flashback-

 _"Aku benar-benar cemburu,"_ _ucap seorang yeoja yang berjalan bersama teman-temannya._

 _"dan untuk Yunho juga,"_

"K _urasa Yunho terlihat lebih baik dari Minhyun_ ," _ucap yang lain menimpali._

" _Itu benar, apalagi Minhyun kompeten kepada orang lain_ ,"

 _D_ _an dibandingkan dengan dia, kepribadian Yunho jauh lebih baik_ ,"

 _"K_ _alian, jangan bicara tentang orang mati!_ " _Hanna pun menegur teman-temannya._

" _Ah maaf_ ,"

 _Minki yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka sejak awal pun, memberanikan diri memastikan kebenarannya. "Benarkah, bahwa kau akan menikahi Yunho-nim?_ _tanyanya yang ditujukkan kepada Hanna._

" _Apakah kau seorang vampire juga?_ " _tanya salah satu teman Hanna._

" _Dia akan menikah dengan yeoja ini di sini besok_ ," _ucap yang lain menimpali sambil menunjuk Hanna._

 _"I-itu tak mungkin!" Minki terlalu terkejut mengetahui itu semua. Air matanya tak bisa dibendung lagi. Iapun cepat-cepat pergi dari sana._

 _"Dia pasti kaget,"_ _ucap teman hanya iba._

 _"Aku merasa kasihan padanya, dia pasti menyukai Yunho,"_ _yang lain ikut menimpali._

 _"Tentu saja, karena ada begitu banyak yeoja yang menyukainya," ucap yang lain lagi ikut menimpali._

-Flashback End-

"Setelah itu, aku menemukan bahwa kau benar-benar bertunangan dengannya, aku pikir kau telah mengkhianatiku dan menikahinya," air mata Minki pun tak bisa dibendung lagi. Nyatanya semuanya hanya kesalah pahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Aku pikir kau tak akan datang dan aku pergi sendirian," ucap Yunho sendu.

"Itulah mengapa kau tak datang?" tanya Minki dengan sedikit ragu.

"Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Maaf, aku terkejut karena mengetahui bahwa aku hamil dengan Jonghyun-oppa, aku pikir itu adalah hukuman yang pantas bagiku untuk jatuh cinta kepadamu setelah hamil anak Jonghyun-oppa, dan karena tau bahwa kau bertunangan dengan yeoja lain, aku memutuskan untuk pergi,"

"Bagiku kau adalah satu-satunya yeoja, Uhuk ukuk," Yunho pun terbatuk beberapa kali dan memuntahkan darah segar.

Minki pun panik melihatnya dan segera memberikan tangannya. "Tunggu, aku akan memberimu darahku,"

"Racunnya telah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku, tak ada gunanya kecuali darah dari vampire yang lebih tinggi dari ku," ucapnya sendu sambil menggenggam tangan Minki.

Mengetahui bahwa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, tangis Minki pun pecah seketika. Ia pun membalas genggaman tangan Yunho erat. "Tidak! jangan mati! Aku mencintaimu! jadi kumohon!"

"Sudah cukup bagiku, aku sudah tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, aku bahagia dan sekarang aku bisa mati dengan damai," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Yunho," ia terharu. Kini ia tau kalau kalau cinta Yunho benar-benar tulus padanya.

"Cium aku," pinta Yunho disaat-saat terakhirnya.

Cup

Minki pun menyanggupinya dan membisikkan kata cinta pada yang dicintainya itu. "Aku mencintaimu,"

Yunho pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan senyum damai tersungging dibibirnya.

"Kelumpuhannya menghilang!" pekik Yifan saat ia sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan normal seperti sedia kala.

"Appa!" Chanyeol pun segera berjalan mendekat begitupun dengan Yifan.

"Dia telah meninggal!" ucap Baekhyun sendu.

"Appa!" lutut Chanyeol lemas seketika. Tanpa bisa ditahan, airmatanya pun mengalir keluar membasahi pipinya.

TBC

1 Chap again reader-nim!!!!!!!!

Hwaaaaa deng dong! transete yang ancur abis hehe peace!

-Salam damai inchan88-


	32. Chapter 32 End

Chapter 32

"Aku pikir aku tau sekarang," Minki beranjak dari sisi Yunho dan menatap sendu lantai tempatnya berpijak.

Chanyeol dan Yifan mengeryitkan alisnya bingung, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan yeoja itu.

"Mengapa aku hidup dalam tubuh ini begitu lama, sehari setelah berjanji untuk pergi bersama Yunho, aku tahu bahwa aku mengandung anak ini, karena anak ini, aku tak percaya bahwa aku bisa bersama dengan Yunho, dan aku pun pergi ke pedesaan, namun pernikahan Yunho dan kehamilan yang tiba-tiba itu, membuatku syok dan mengalami mode tidur,"

"Mode tidur?" kali ini Chanyeol menanggapi dengan mengeryitkan alisnya.

"Ini seperti merasakan tidur panjang yang nyenyak, begitulah yang ku rasakan saat tertidur selama 30 tahun,"

"Selama 30 tahun!" pekik keduanya bersamaan. Meraka sebenarnya sudah mendengar cerita itu. Tapi tetap saja mereka terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa itu benar adanya.

"Namun saat kalian berdua, anak-anak Yunho lahir, aku terbangun seketika,"

"Kenapa kau terbangun saat kami lahir?" rasa penasaran itu semakin membuat Chanyeol ingin tau lebih.

"Itu adalah peringatan, seperti alarm atau sebuah tanda di pikiran ku agar aku terbangun saat itu, karena Yunho telah mengkhianatiku dan memiliki anak dengan yeoja lain, itulah sebabnya aku berpikir untuk balas dendam kepada kalian berdua, tapi memikirkannya lagi, sekarang tampaknya itu sangat konyol sekali," ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris. Ya, semua menjadi terdengar konyol ketika balas dendam yang ia rencanakan hanyalah berawal dari sebuah kesalah pahaman.

"Balas dendam?"

"Ya, karena aku mencintainya dan membencinya pada saat yang bersamaan, dan saat aku terbangun, aku siap untuk melahirkan," Minkipun menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jadi, jika yang lahir seorang anak yeoja, aku harap ia bisa hidup sebagai manusia, namun setelah dipikirkan lagi, aku khawatir jika dia lahir sebagai yeoja, dia akan menjadi pusat perhatian vampire namja seperti aku, karena itulah dalam hati aku berharap agar Baekhyun dilahirkan sebagai namja saja,"

"Begitulah cara Baekhyun lahir sebagai namja?" guman Yifan tak yakin. Semua terdengar tak masuk akal ketika gender seseorang seolah bisa ditentukan.

"Itu benar, aku tak tahu apakah itu karena kemampuanku atau bukan, tapi Baekhyun lahir sebagai namja waktu itu," jawab Minki.

"Namun saat Baekhyun menjadi vampire, ia menjadi seorang yeoja," sambung Chanyeol kemudian. Ia masih penasaran dengan sebab kenapa Baekhyun bisa berubah gender.

"Benar, pada awalnya hanya tubuhnya yang bereaksi, tapi sebagai vampire, Baekhyun adalah yeoja, itu terjadi karena aku telah memberikan semua energi dan kemampuanku untuk melahirkannya dan ketika aku tau bahwa aku akan segera meninggal, namun saat Baekhyun menjadi vampire, aku terbangun di dalam dirinya," tambahnya kemudian.

"Untuk balas dendam?" tebak Yifan kemudian.

"Aku pikir itu untuk balas dendam pada awalnya, tapi ternyata tidak, itu terjadi karena untuk orang ini, aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada Yunho bahwa aku mencintainya," ucapnya sendu sambil menatap sedih jasad Yunho yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

Keduanya pun tak menanggapi apa-apa lagi. Mereka lebih sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin minta maaf pada Baekhyun dan pada kalian berdua, karena perilaku ku, Baekhyun dan kalian berdua pernah menderita, aku sungguh minta maaf," ucapnya penuh sesal. Setelah mengatakan permintaan maafnya, Minki kembali menghampiri Yunho dan mengecup bibir namja itu sekali lagi.

Cup

Setelahnya iapun merebahkan dirinya di samping Yunho dan memejamkan matanya. Sekarang ia telah siap untuk meninggalkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menyusul cintanya.

'Tunggu aku Yunho, aku akan mengambil jalan yang kau ambil,'

Dalam perjalanannya menuju kematian, Minki bertemu dengan Yunho di alam lain.

 **"Minki apakah kau akan pergi bersamaku?" tanya Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Minki.**

 **Minki pun menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. "Iya, ayo hidup bahagia bersama,"**

Setelah itu Yunho membawa Minki pergi bersamanya meninggalkan raga Baekhyun untuk selamanya.

"Appa, apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Chanyeol yakin kalau Appanya telah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sekarang. Iapun tersenyum tipis untuk kebahagiaan Appanya dan sebagai pengantar kepergiannya.

Sementara Yifan lebih memilih menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, ia tak bisa seperti Chanyeol yang menangis menumpahkan kesedihannya seperti tadi. "Che, aku tak suka dia mati," ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Kemudian Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya. "Baekhyun!" serunya sambil membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Dia pergi! medusa itu, Ummaku," Air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya tanpa bisa di cegah. Sungguh menyedihkan dan mengharukan kisah cinta Ummanya, hingga berujung kematian.

"Apa kau ingat semuanya?" Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan sebab Baekhyun menangis setelah ia terbangun, mungkin karena telah mengetahui semua yang diceritakan medusa itu. Dan jawaban Baekhyun membenarkan dugaannya.

"Aku ingat segalanya, ingatan yang ditunjukkannya oleh Umma, kenangan yang ditunjukkan Ummaku, segalanya," jawab Baekhyun disela tangisnya. "Umma dan Chongsu tak akan kembali lagi, hwaaaa!" Tangisnya pun langsung pecah tak terbantahkan lagi.

Chanyeol terlalu peka dengan perasaan Baekhyun. Iapun membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya, sebagai bentuk kepeduliannya.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Yifan. Ia benar-benar tak suka melihat kemesraan mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang, iapun langsung memisahkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol. "Cara mu berpaling harusnya seperti ini!" ucapnya sambil merapatkan Baekhyun padanya.

Baekhyun terkejut dan segera mendorong dada Yifan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? lepaskan aku!" pintanya.

Tapi Yifan malah dengan sengaja merengkuh pinggangnya agar lebih merapat padanya. "Tidak!" tolaknya.

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Ia tak terima Yifan mengambil Baekhyun darinya. begitu saja. "Lepaskan Baekhyun!"

Bukannya melepasnya, Yifan malah semakin merapatkan dirinya dan tersenyum miring kearah Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau peduli ketika dia akan menjadi istriku?"

"Apa!" bola mata Chanyeol nyaris melompat keluar karenanya.

"Ah i-itu," Baekhyun mulai panik dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yifan.

Urat kemarahan Chanyeol semakin terlihat jelas. Iapun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya kasar. "Lepaskan Baekhyun!" pintanya sekali lagi.

"Ah!" ia memekik nyeri ketika tangannya ditarik berlawanan arah. Chanyeol menarik tangan kanannya sementara Yifan menahannya dari sisi yang lain.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" Chanyeol melayangkan tatapan tajamnya mengancam.

Namun Yifan tak gentar dengan itu dan tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan tangan Baekhyun. "Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" ucapnya.

"Aku tak berniat memberikan Baekhyun padamu! Aku akan membawanya bahkan jika aku harus melawanmu!" jawab Chanyeol dengan rahang yang mengeras. Saudaranya itu memamg pandai memancing emosinya.

"Oiii!" Baekhyun mulai panik saat melihat Park bersaudara itu bersitegang dan saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Apalagi itu terjadi karena dirinya. Tidak! ia tak bangga sama sekali karena telah diperebutkan oleh dua namja tampan yang paling diinginkan setiap yeoja itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bertarung!" tantang Yifan kemudian.

"Datang kepadaku!" Chanyeol adalah namja yang gentle. Tentu ia menerima tantangan itu dengan senang hati.

Keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan menyiapkan kuda-kuda masing-masing dan siap saling menyerang.

Baekhyun panik bukan main. Ia sungguh tak menginginkan dua namja ini memperebutkannya."T-tunggu! ini bukan waktunya unt-"

Brak!

Suara pintu di dobrak dan mengejutkan keketiganya. Terlihat 7 orang dewasa berpakaian formal memasuki ruangan itu.

"Byun Baekhyun! kau ditangkap karena merugikan kedua Master kami!" ucap salah satunya sambil memborgol tangan Baekhyun.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun terlalu terkejut hingga tak bisa melarikan diri.

"Tunggu! apa yang sedang kau lakukan! lepaskan Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol kemudian.

"Siapa yang memerintahmu untuk menangkapnya?!" Yifan pun ikut angkat bicara. Tentu ia tak terima melihat Baekhyun-nya di tangkap.

"Dia ditangkap atas perintahku!"

"Umma/Umma!" seru Yifan dan Chanyeol bersamaan saat Park Hanna, Ummanya muncul diambang puntu dan berjalan mendekat.

'Umma? itu artinya yeoja itu adalah istri Chongsu?' pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Sayang!" panggilnya sambil berjongkok di sisi jasad suaminya.

"Appa meninggal beberapa saat lalu," ujar Yifan sedih.

"Ini adalah kesalahan kami, kami membiarkannya berlalu saat kami melihatnya dengan putus asa," ucap Chanyeol sendu.

Hanna pun meremas tangannya kuat. "Siapakah yang membunuh Chongsu?" serunya sambil menunjukan wajah berangnya.

"Itu adalah Byun Baekhyun! Baekhyun menjadi medusa dan membunuh Chongsu!" Bukan Chanyeol ataupun Yifan yang mengatakannya. Tapi itu suara Seulgi yang tau-tau muncul diambang pintu.

Tentu Yifan geram melihatnya. Jelas-jelas yeoja itu yang menusuk Appanya. "Kang Seulgi! kaulah yang telah membunuh Appa!"

Bahu Seulgi menegang dan nafasnya tercekat. "A-aku hanya mencoba membunuh Baekhyun! A-aku tak pernah berniat membunuh Chongsu atau mengisap darah mu!" sangkalnya.

"Medusa benar-benar sudah pergi sekarang! kau mencoba membunuhnya meski tahu itu!" hardik Yifan kemudian. Ingin rasanya ia merobek mulut Seulgi saat ini juga.

"Tangkap Kang Seulgi juga!" itu mudah bagi Hanna, ia tinggal menangkap keduanya tanpa peduli siapa yang salah.

"I-itu bukan aku! sampai sekarang Baekhyun telah sering mencoba mengambil nyawa Chanyeol-nim dan Yifan-nim! Tidakkah kau tau itu!" serunya tak terima.

"Aku sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun mencoba membunuh mereka beberapa waktu, namun untuk Kau Kang Seulgi, Kang Daniel, dan Kang Ji gook akan menerima hukuman yang berbeda karena mencoba menyakiti putraku! Bawa Kang Seulgi juga!" putusnya final.

"Siap Hanna-nim!"

Hannapun berjalan meninggalkan ruangam itu. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan Baekhyun. "Byun Baekhyun, kau terlihat persis seperti medusa, Choi Minki," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Bersiaplah menerima hukuman mati karena telah membunuh Chongsu dan melukai pewarisnya!"

"H-hukuman mati?" pekik Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Yifan bersamaan.

"I-itu," ia tak mengira kalau hidupnya akan berakhir begini.

0

0

0

-Gedung Taehyang-

"Hukuman mati itu menggelikan!" protes Yifan dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Aku adalah pemimpin klan vampire setelah kematian Appamu, tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan ku," ujar Hanna tak mau tau.

"Aku tak bisa menerima ini! Baekhyun adalah calon istriku!" seru Yifan Kemudian.

Chanyeol tak mau kalah dan ikut angkat bicara. " Aku juga setuju! aku akan mempertaruhkan hidupku untuk menyelamatkannya!"

"Apa!" Hanna pun terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. Kedua putranya menyukai anak medusa itu, apa ia tak salah dengar?

"Sadarlah! membiarkan diri mu jatuh dengan yeoja seperti itu, kalian hanya akan berakhir seperti Appamu! Jangan bodoh! Aku tak bisa mewariskan perusahaan ke salah satu dari kalian saat kalian masih tergantung pada Baekhyun,"

"Umma!" Seru keduanya bersamaan.

Sayangnya Hanna terlalu angkuh dan pergi dari sana meninggalkan kedua putranya.

"Sial! Masih ada rintangan lain yang harus dilewati!" umpat Yifan kesal sambil menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran sofa.

000

Baekhyun termenung di tepi ranjang yang ada diruangan itu. Ya, bawahan Hanna pengurungnya di ruangan sempit yang hanya ada ranjang single di sana.

'Umma meninggalkan tubuhku, tapi kematian Chongsu dan hukuman mati untuk keluarga Kang semuanya karena salahku, aku kira hukuman mati hanyalah bualan, aku sangat menyesal meskipun itu adalah perbuatan Ummaku,'

Cklek

Hanna tiba-tiba masuk keruangan itu dan berjalan cepat menuju kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun bergegas berdiri dan mengucapkan kata maaf pada yeoja itu. "Aku sungguh minta maaf atas semua yang Ummaku lakukan," ucap Baekhyun penuh sesal.

Plak

"Ah!"

Tamparan keraslah yang Baekhyun dapat. Nyatanya yeoja itu memang datang untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Kau merasakan sakitnya?" wajah Hanna terlihat berang dan cukup menakutkan untuk Baekhyun. "Karena Ummamu! aku hanya membebani suamiku, dan sekarang kau mengikatkan rasa sakit itu pada anak-anakku juga?"

"T-tidak, tidak aku-"

"Diam!" hardiknya tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Baekhyun untuk berbicara. "Yifan bukan anak kandungku, tapi bagi ku, keduanya sama-sama berharganya, di pikiran Yunho selalu di penuhi dengan Choi Minki, dan dia selalu melihat ke mana-mana kecuali aku, dan saat itu, salah satu temanku menggunakannya, dia menggunakan kesempatan fakta bahwa dia mirip dengan Choi Minki dan menarik perhatiannya untuk sejenak, dia hamil Yifan pada waktu itu," ucapnya Sendu.

"Namun, yeoja itu juga menyadari bahwa itu tak ada gunanya selama dia bukan Minki, dan diapun menyerah, setelah melahirkan, dia meninggal dunia,"

Baekhyun tak tau harus menanggapi apa, ia hanya meremas tangannya kuat sembari mendengar keluh kesah yang Hanna sampaikan padanya.

"Melihat dia sekarat sendirian begitu sengsara, membuatku menyadari betapa miripnya aku dengannya, aku merasa kasihan padanya, begitulah, aku mengangkat anaknya seperti milikku sendiri,"

"Tapi sekarang mereka berdua malah jatuh cinta padamu, apa takdir ini sedang mempermainkanku?" Ia terdiam sejenak lalu melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kembali pada Baekhyun. "Choi Minki, dia menggunakan tubuh ini untuk membunuh suamiku! Dan sekarang, dia bahkan mencoba membunuh anak-anakku! aku tak akan membiarkannya terjadi!"

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Ia tak bisa melakukan pembelaan apapun ketika itu benar adanya. "T-tapi Ummaku tak bisa lagi menyakiti Yifan dan Chanyeol sekaran,"

"Diam! suamiku kehilangan nyawanya setelah jatuh cinta pada Choi Minki! kau membawa darah yang seperti racun untuk semua namja! Aku akan memanggil senat untuk eksekusimu, tunggu saja!" setelah itu Hanna meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termangu ditempat.

0

0

Malam pun tiba. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ucapan Hanna benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia merenung dan terus merenung, mencoba memikirkannya berulang kali. Tapi yang bisa ia simpulkan pada akhirnya memang itu semua adalah salahnya. Salahnya karena dia terlahir mewarisi wajah cantik Ummanya.

"Darah yang meracuni semua namja? Jadi ini semua salahku kalau Chanyeol juga menyukaiku? mungkin itu memang benar," gumamnya sendu.

Brak!

Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan itu dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tepi ranjang, menyambut kedatangan namja itu.

Greb

Chanyeol langsung mengenggam tangannya dn menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu. Mau tak mau Baekhyun pun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dengan sedikit tertatih.

"Hah? i-ni?" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat mendapati beberapa bawahan Hanna tergeletak di sepanjang lorong. Baekhyun duga itu pasti perbuatan Chanyeol.

"Ikuti saja aku," pinta Chanyeol sambil terus menarik Baekhyun pergi dengan sedikut terburu-buru.

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di suatu tempat yang asing bagi Baekhyun. "Dimana ini?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Tunggulah disini," pinta Chanyeol kemudian.

"Jika kau melakukan ini, kau akan berada dalam masalah juga! Akhirnya aku akan tertangkap oleh tetua, dan Ummamu akan membenciku, dia itu tak terbantahkan," protes Baekhyun. Ia hanya khawatir kalau sampai namja itu terlibat. Sudah cukup baginya membuat namja itu susah karenanya selama ini.

"Aku tak peduli, Aku tak pernah berniat memberikan kau kepada siapapun," ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Tapi-"

"Yang mengubahmu menjadi seorang yeoja dengan menjadikanmu vampire adalah aku, bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya? Aku akan menjagamu sampai akhir, aku tak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu!" Chanyeol pun menggenggam bahu Baekhyun erat, meyakinkan Baekhyun kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"B-baik," mau tak mau Baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya, jadi tunggu di sini, oke?" pinta Chanyeol sekali lagi sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

000

-Gedung Taehyung-

"Aku kira kita telah sampai pada sebuah kesepakatan dalam diskusi ini, sebagai kepala Taehyung Group, aku akan memberikan eksekusi untuk Byun Baekhyun,"

Brak!

Yifan menendang pintu ruang rapat itu dan menarik perhatian semua anggota senat. "Bukankah kau terlalu terburu-buru?!" ujarnya dengan aura yang tak mengenakkan.

"Yifan!" Hannapun segera menegur atas ketidak sopanan yang Yifan lakukan.

"Tak ada hukum vampire yang memungkinkan tindakan semacam ini!" ujar Yifan dengan lantang dan berani.

"Ini sudah diputuskan oleh semua, Kau bukan Chongsu disini, jadi keluar dari sini!" pinta Hanna kemudian.

"Aku datang untuk mengakui dosa-dosaku jadi mohon pengertiannya,"

"Mengakui?" timbul keryitan di dahi Hanna.

"Untuk menemukan istri yang mungkin untuk diriku sendiri, aku telah mengisap darah dan membunuh 5 yeoja manusia!"

"A-apa!" Terkejut bukan main. Bola mata Hanna nyaris melompat keluar karenanya.

"Karena Baekhyun yang hanya membunuh Appa harus dihukum seberat ini, Aku? yang membunuh 5 orang juga harus mendapatkan hukumannya dengan benar,"

"Baekhyun tak hanya membunuh seseorang secara acak! Dia membunuh Chongsu, pemimpin bagi masyarakat vampire, itu jelas berbeda!"

"Jika kau ingin mengetahui kejelasannya secara detail, Itu adalah Seulgi yang membunuh Appa! bukankah itu artinya kau hanya mencoba membunuh Baekhyun sekarang!" tuding Yifan tanpa pedulikan sopan santunnya pada yeoja itu.

Hanna pun berang mendapat perlawanan dari Yifan. Karen kesal iapun mengeluarkan perintahnya. "Diam! Tangkap orang itu!"

Beberapa orang berpakaian formal pun langsung menangkap Yifan.

"Kalau begitu tangkap aku juga!" dan Chanyeol datang diwaktu yang tepat sebelum Yifan diseret keluar.

"Apa! kau juga?" ucap Hanna tak percaya.

"Aku telah melakukan pelanggaran karena telah mengeluarkan Baekhyun dari penjara!"

"Apa!"

"Orang yang mengubah Baekhyun menjadi vampire adalah aku! Aku datang untuk menerima hukuman karena telah mengisap darah manusia dan mengubahnya menjadi vampire, jadi bunuh kami sebelum kau membunuh Baekhyun!" sambung Chanyeol kemudian.

Seluruh anggota senat termasuk Hanna pun terkejut bukan main. Mereka tak menyangka seseorang yang mereka anggap sebagai pewaris telah melanggar aturan di masyarakat vampire.

000

Sementara Baekhyun masih tetap merenungi semuanya. Meskipun Chanyeol bilang akan baik-baik saja. Nyatanya itu tak menghilangkan keresahan dihati Baekhyun.

"Aku membawa darah yang seperti racun bagi semua namja?" kata-kata Hanna masih terus terngiang di pikirannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri ketika itu mungkin benar. Sejak dulu semasa ia masih manusia, setiap namja yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh cinta dan langsung menyatakan perasaannya.

"Semua namja yang mencintai Umma meninggal, Chanyeol dan Yifan mungkin juga akan berakhir seperti mereka," racau Baekhyun frustasi. Ia sungguh tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Waktu itu aku hampir membunuhnya saat dia mencoba membuat ikatan darah denganku, aku tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi! aku pikir akan lebih baik jika aku menghilang saja," Terdengar seperti pengecut memang. Tapi kalau itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Chanyeol dan mencegah hal-hal yang tak di inginkan terjadi, maka dengan senang hati ia akan menghilang dari hidup Chanyeol.

000

Yifan dan Chanyeol memutuskan mendatangi Baekhyun setelah perdepatannya dengan Hanna.

"Baekhyun!" serunya setelah ia membuka pintu ruangan itu. Namun hanya kehampaan yang mereke peroleh. Kamar itu kosong tanpa Baekhyun di dalamnya.

"Huh? Kemana dia pergi?" Chanyeol segera memeriksa kamar mandi namun Baekhyun tak ada di sana. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati nakas dan menemukan selembar kertas di sana. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tak enak.

"I-ini?"

 ** _Aku pikir yang terbaik adalah jika aku pergi, jangan mencariku, selamat tinggal!_**

"Apa itu?" Yifan segera merebut surat itu dari tangan Chanyeol dan membacanya.

"Dia itu bodoh atau apa? dia memutuskan sesuatu dengan terburu-buru!" ucap Yifan kesal sambil meremas surat itu. "Jika dia mengalihkan pikirannya untuk menyembunyikan dirinya, tak mungkin kita bisa menemukannya!"

"Apa aku tak menyuruhmu menunggu Baekhyun? Kenapa kau pergi?" gumam Chanyeol sendu. Ia sedih, karena nyatanya perkataannya belum bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun agar tetap di tempat dan menunggunya.

000

Sementara itu Baekhyun kini telah berada di sebuah desa pinggiran yang ada di kota Seoul. Di depannya kini, ada sebuah rumah kecil.

Tok tok tok

Diketuknya pintu rumah itu. Tak berapa lama seorang yeoja paruh baya membukakan pintu itu.

"Siapa ya?" tanya yeoja itu sambil mengeryitkan alisnya.

"A-aku,"

"Siapa?" tanya orang itu sekali lagi.

Tak ada jalan lain bagi Baekhyun selain menggunakan kekuatan vampirenya. Iapun menyentuh dahi yeoja itu dan dalam sekejap ekspresi orang itu berubah.

"Baekhyun? kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?" ujar orang itu dengan kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas.

"Hehe, maaf karena sudah membiarkanmu mengurus rumah sendiri setiap hari," ucap Baekhyun seolah itu sudah biasa ia lakukan.

"Semua anak sudah tertidur jadi diamlah," ucap yeoja itu kemudian.

Di ruangan itu, Baekhyun melihat ada beberapa anak kecil yang tidur berjejeran. Dan taulah Baekhyun kalau ternyata rumah itu adalah panti asuhan. Ia segera berjongkok di sisi salah satu anak. Entah mengapa, melihat itu mengingatkannya pada kenangan masa kecilnya. Ia juga pernah tinggal dipanti asuhan sedari bayi. Ia juga pernah merasakan tidur bersama anak-anak yang lain dalam satu ruangan dan saling berhimpitan.

Kemudian anak kecil itu terbangun.

"Huh? Unni siapa?" tanya anak itu sambil mengucek(?) matanya.

'Seorang yeoja kecil dibesarkan di panti asuhan kecil ini di pedesaan, jadi siapa aku nantinya? Tak ada yang bisa menemukan aku di sini, tidak Yifan ataupun Chanyeol,'

0

0

0

-2 minggu kemudian-

"Hahaha," rasanya sungguh menyenangkan bermain bersama anak kecil. Sejak Baekhyun tinggal, ia dekat dengan anak yeoja itu. Seperti saat ini, mereka bersepeda bersama dengan riang.

"Kami disini!" seru Baekhyun setelah ia menghentikan laju sepedanya di depan panti.

"Unni! ayo kita pergi lagi!" rengek anak kecil itu, sepertinya ia belum puas bermain dengan Baekhyun.

"Itu tak mungkin! ini adalah waktu untuk makan siang!" dicupitnya hidung yeoja kecil itu gemas.

"Ehhh?" pekik anak itu kemudian, ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengangkatnya keudara. Kekehan pun keluar dari bibir yeoja kecil itu.

Baekhyun segera menurunkan yeoja kecil itu dan memasuki panti terlebuh dahulu. "Kami kembali!" serunya.

"Ah Baekhyun! kau pulang? kemarilah" seru Ahjuma pengurus panti.

"Iya?" Baekhyun pun cepat-cepat menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Temanmu di sini, dia sudah menunggu sejak tadi, jadi tolong temui dia!" pintanya.

"Teman?" Baekhyun mengeryitkm alisnya bingung. Ia tak merasa memiliki teman selama tinggal disini selain anak-anak panti. Lalu siapa yang mengaku sebagai temannya.

Kebingungan Baekhyun menimbulkan kekehan dibibir yeoja itu. Iapun menepuk punggung Baekhyun gemas."Haha itu teman dekatmu, temui dia! cepat!" pintanya sambil mendorong punggung Baekhyun.

Karena penasaran, Baekhyun pun memutuskan menemui orang yang mengaku temannya itu. "Teman dekat? Tak ada orang di sini yang memberi ingatan seperti itu padaku," gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju belakang panti.

Deg

"B-agaimana kau?" Baekhyun tak mempercayainya. Namja yang sangat dikenalinya, juga namja yang sangat di cintainya, kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum yang memukau.

"Itu tak sulit, aku masih bisa merasakanmu," ujar Chanyeol seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Baekhyun. Ia pun terkekeh geli saat mendapati keterkejutan di wajah Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu lagi, iapun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"T-tapi, aku sudah menyembunyikan aromaku," gumam Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku masih bisa merasakanmu, bukankah ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya? kau pernah menemukanku saat itu, meski aku sudah menyembunyikan bauku?" ujarnya. Ya, Baekhyun pernah menemukannya saat ia bermaksud pergi dari Baekhyun kala itu.

"Bukankah itu mengagumkan? Kita bisa saling merasakan meski kita tak memiliki ikatan darah, tak ada gunanya bahkan jika kau melarikan diri, aku akan bisa menemukan mu lagi,"

"Aku akan pergi lagi!" ujar Baekhyun dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Kemudian, aku akan menemukan mu lagi dan lagi, bahkan jika kau mengubah identitasmu atau mengubah penampilanmu, bahkan jika kau mengganti namamu sekalipun, aku akan tetap bisa menemukanmu, dan jika kau meninggal sekalipun, aku akan tetap mendatangimu!"

"Tidak! Aku hanya akan membuatmu sakit, aku tak bisa mengambil jalan seperti Ummaku!" tolak Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tak ingin mengambil jalan seperti Ummamu? kau sudah berada di jalan itu Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

'Jalan apa yang Chanyeol maksud?' pikirnya.

"Ummamu melarikan diri setelah menolak cinta Appaku, dan sekarang kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Ummamu lakukan, tidakkah kau mengerti sekarang?" ucapnya sambil mendengus pelan.

"I-itu," Ah, nyatanya Chanyeol mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia bahkan baru menyadari itu.

"Jangan takut, jangan tolak dirimu, lakukan saja apa yang hatimu katakan padamu! Seperti dirimu sendiri, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, apakah kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkanku?" Chanyeol pun memegang pundak Baekhyun. dan menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin pergi!" jawab Baekhyun lirih. Tanpa sadar air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan siap jatuh.

"Apakah kau pikir kau akan bahagia tanpa ku?"

"Tidak, aku tak berpikir aku akan bahagia, aku bisa gila!" Baekhyun pun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sebagai bentuk penyangkalannya. Tak bisa di bendung lagi, air matanya pun meluncur jatuh mengaliri pipinya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tak mencintaiku?"

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu!" jawabnya. Tangis Baekhyun pun pecah tak terbantahkan. Percuma ia menyangkal perasaannya. Kenyataannya ia tak bisa hidup tenang saat jauh dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun menghela nafasnya lega. Iapun segera membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya. Tak berapa lama ia menjauhkan dirinya dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun.

Cup

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah ciumaan yang lembut dan mendebarkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi," bisiknyanya sambil kembali memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Chanyeol,"

0

0

Mereka memutuskan duduk di tepi pantai dan saling menceritakan hal yang telah terlewatkan saat mereka tak bertemu.

"Apa? sebuah kasus khusus?"

"Ya, alasan kenapa aku baru datang sekarang dan tidak lebih awal menemuimu, itu karena aku butuh menyakinkan Umma selama 2 minggu untuk membuat pikirannya berubah,"

-Flashback-

 _"Semoga bahagia, kami telah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan masalah Byun Baekhyun" ucap Changin, namja yang dulu menjabat sebagai sekretaris Yunho. Yang juga merupakan orang kepercayaan Yunho._

 _"Sungguh?" Yifan pun tersenyum senang mendengarnya._

 _"Terima kasih banyak," Chanyeol tentu tak kalah bahagianya dari Yifan._

 _"Baekhyun memiliki kemampuan istimewa seperti itu, dan karena dia menyembuhkan kalian berdua, kami rela melupakannya," ucap Changin lagi._

 _"Lalu bolehkah aku pergi mencarinya sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol antusias. Ia benar-benar sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun-nya._ _Rasa rindunya benar-benar sudah tak terbendung lagi._

 _"Aku tak akan pernah menyetujui cintamu, apalagi dia tak cukup sehat untuk menjadi istri Chongsu!" ucap Hanna sambil melipat tangannya. Chongsu yang Hanna bicarakan disini adalah Chanyeol. Karena sejak awal Yunho memang mengharapkan itu._

 _"Tak apa-apa Umma tak merestuiku, lagipula aku tak pernah punya rencana untuk menjadi Chongsu," ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan._

 _"Apa?" Hanna tentu terkejut mendengarnya. Kemudian ia beralih kepada Yifan. "Lalu kau, kau juga tidak-"_

 _"Aku tak punya rencana untuk melepaskan keberuntunganku," potong Yifan cepat. Mendengar itu tentu Hanna lega mendengarnya._

 _Tapi kemudian Yifan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Tapi aku juga tak berencana untuk menyerah pada Baekhyun juga! Aku akan memilikih ikatan dengan Baekhyun, sekaligus mengambil posisi Chongsu!" Ya begitulah Yifan dengan segala keegoisannya._

 _"Jangan serakah Yifan! kau hanya boleh memilih salah satunya!" putus Hanna final._

 _Yifanpun langsung menekuk wajahnya._ _Sebenarnya berat baginya untuk memilih, tapi karena sejak dulu ia menginginkan posisi Chongsu, jadi iapun memutuskan memilih posisi itu._

-Flashback End-

"Haha Yifan memilih menjadi Chongsu?" tentu Baekhyun senang bukan main. Itu artinya tak akan ada yang mengganggu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol lagi.

"Siapa yang tau, dia bukan tipe orang yang menyerah begitu mudah, kita lihat saja nanti," tentu sebagai saudaranya, Chanyeol tau betul watak Yifan. Saudaranya itu terlalu banyak melanggar aturan dan keras kepalanya bukan main. Ambil contoh saja saat ia membunuh yeoja-yeoja untuk mencari istri. Berkali-kali Chanyeol memperingatkan, tapi tetap saja di lakukan.

"Hidup dijalanku tak akan mudah, tapi tak apa-apa kan selama kita bersama?" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya ketika ia yang berdiri pertama kali.

"Iya," Baekhyun pun menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati.

000

Tanpa di sangka-sangka oleh Yifan, Chanyeol membawa sebuah kejutan di hadapannya. Baekhyun yang sudah lama tak ia lihat, kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan kecantikan yang masih sama dan tak berkurang sedikitpun. Atau mungkin lebih cantik dari sebelumnya. Sedikit info saja, saat ini Baekhyun mengenakn gaun selutut yang mempertegas sisi feminimnya. Begitu anggun dan rupawan.

"Baekhyun?!" pekiknya tak percaya. Ia langsung berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya.

Ya mereka memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri setelah beberapa pertimbangan. Lagipula sudah tak ada lagi masalah serius yang menghalangi hubungan mereka lagi.

"Halo?" sapa Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia sudah menduga kalau namja itu pasti terkejut bukan main.

"Orang ini! di mana dia menemukanmu? aku bahkan tak bisa menemukanmu," ucapnya sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Kami bisa menemukan satu sama lain dimanapun kami berada," jawab Chanyeol dengan bangga.

"T-tidak? kalian tidak-/ ikatan darah?" pekik Hanna dan Yifan.

"Kami belum," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersipu malu.

"Kami memikirkan apakah kami harus atau tidak? tapi kami rasa tak membutuhkannya lagi," ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

"Kau sedang mencoba mengatakan tak apa-apa jika aku menikahinya, benar?" tiba-tiba Yifan merangkul bahu Baekhyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Kau! setidaknya kau harus lulus dari universitas untuk menikah dan melakukan ikatan darah Yifan!" Seru Hanna tak terbantahkan. "Kau mungkin Chongsu sekarang, tapi kau masih harus belajar keras dan tak tergoda oleh anak yeoja!"

"J-jadi aku harus pergi ke sekolah lagi?" pekiknya terkejut. Ia kira, setelah ia menjadi Chongsu, ia tak perlu lagi kembali ke sekolah. Namun nyatanya ia salah dalam hal itu. Haha #poorYifan.

"Tentu saja! kau masih harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu!" Kemudian Hanna beralih pada Baekhyun. "Dan karena kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian jika menjadi yeoja, jadi pergilah ke sekolah sebagai seorang namja!" putusnya final.

"Ehh?" Baekhyun terkejut. Tentu saja. Tapi sepertinya ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan yeoja itu. Lagi pula, menjadi namja adalah sebuah kenyamanan bagi dirinya. Jadi tak mungkin ia menolaknya.

000

-SMA Korea-

"Aku mendengar kau tak memiliki keinginan untuk minum darah lagi?" tanya Zelo pada Sehun.

"Ya, setelah meminum darah Baekhyun, aku tak terlalu menginginkan darah lagi," jawab Sehun seraya memijit tengkuknya.

"Tapi aku bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun? Sehun, kau belum melihatnya lagi kan?" tanya Irene kemudian.

"Ya, aku belum melihatnya untuk sementara ini, aku belum melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sejak saat itu," jawabnya sendu.

"Kita belum melihat mereka ataupun Yifan,"

"Aku punya banyak rumor tentang dia di mana, walaupun-,"

"Oh! Hyunbin! apakah kau tahu tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" tanya Irene saat melihat Hyunbin cs yang berjalan tak jauh dari mereka.

"Tidak! sulit bagi kami untuk melihat Yifan-nim, apalagi setelah dia menjadi Chongsu, dia mungkin bahkan tak akan melihat kami," jawab Hyunbin miris.

"Dan mengapa Baekhyun tak datang?" gumam Hansuk.

Irenen tak menanggapi apa-apa. Dan memfokuskan kembali pada 2 namja di sampingnya.

"Seperti yang aku pikirkan, mereka juga tak tahu rupanya," gumam Zelo kemudian.

"Ah!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar pekikkan beberapa namja dan yeoja disekitarnya.

"Aaaa! aaa!"

"Ah!"

Terlihat tiga manja tampan yang paling diminati, muncul dari arah gerbang sekolah. oh ralat, dua namja tampan dan satu namja cantik. Karena disini Baekhyun adalah seorang yeoja yang menyamar menjadi namja.

"Baekhyun!" tak menunggu lama, Sehun pun bergegas menghampiri sahabatnya itu di ikuti duo Bae di belakangnya. Ah tak hanya mereka saja. Hyunbin cs pun ikut berjalan mendekati tiga namja itu.

"Sehun!" pekik Baekhyun senang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? aku belum pernah mendengar kabar dari mu setelah sekian lama?" tanya Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun pun menanggapinya dengan kekehan seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf maaf, aku akan menceritakan semuanya tentang itu nanti, lepas dari itu, bagaimana kabarmu sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja sekarang, setelah minum darahmu,"

"Dia benar-benar hampir sembuh sekarang," Irene pun ikut menimpali.

"Itu bagus, kalian berdua terlihat serasi saat bersama," goda Baekhyun sambil menatap Irene dan Sehun bergantian.

"Ahahaha!" Sehunpun memijit tengkuknya seraya tersenyum kikuk.

"Benakah?" Sementara Irene? tentu ia senang bukan main saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua serasi. Tanpa bisa dicegah, pipinya pun bersemu merah karenanya.

Sementara itu, Hyunbin langsung menyapa Yifan dengan senyum cerah. "Yifan-nim!"

"Apa?" jawab Yifan malas.

"Selamat menjadi Chongsu!" seru mereka berbarengan sambil membungkuk serempak. Saat ini Yifan terlihat seperti ketua gengster.

"Kau bodoh! Kalian membuatnya terlihat begitu memalukan!" ucap Yifan kesal. Namun tak bisa dielakan pipinya bersemu karenanya.

"Maaf!" seru mereka serempak.

"Dan juga, aku ingin anda menyetujui sesuatu," ujar Hyunbin kemudian.

"Persetujuan?" gumam Yifan bingung.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kami layani selain Yifan-nim, izinkan kami untuk melayani Baekhyun-nim," pinta Hyunbin sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar penuh harap.

"Hah?" Baekhyun tak tau harus menanggapi apa. Iapun segera melepaskan tangan Hyunbin dengan ekspresi jijik.

Twict

Muncul perempatan di dahi Yifan. "Kalian!" Yifanpun langsung menendangi bawahannya itu dengan bringas. "Kalian merayu Baekhyun begitu mudahnya!" serunya marah.

"Kami hanya ingin melayani Baekhyun-nim yang cantik! arghh! kami minta maaf!"

Baekhyun dan semua yang melihatnya merasa iba terhadap nasib Hyunbin dan teman-temannya itu.

Sementara Chanyeol? ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sana. "Ayo kita pergi dulu!" ajaknya sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Oke!"

Mereka berjalan berdampingan disepanjang koridor, sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun memasuki salah satu ruang kosong.

"Eeh? Hah? dimana ini?" gumam Baekhyun bingung sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Aku ingin berduaan denganmu untuk sementara," ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan berapatkan tubuh keduanya.

"Ehh?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kikuk, lalu melepaskan tangan Chanyeol perlahan.

Namun Chanyeol tak membiarkan itu dan langsung menangkap pinggang Baekhyun agar merapat padanya. "Ada baiknya juga kau menjadi namja di sekolah," ujarnya.

"Tentu saja, aku lebih nyaman seperti ini," jawab Baekhyun sambil berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Bukan begitu," bisik Chanyeol. Ah rupanya Baekhyun salah sangka dengan arti ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat begitu cantik bahkan sebagai namja, saat menjadi yeoja, kau akan dikelilingi semua namja, aku benci itu,"

Baekhyun sunggub merasa sangat tak nyaman saat ini. posisi mereka saat ini terlalu intim dan mengundang semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun. Iapun cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. "K-kelas akan segera dimulai Haha, kita harus pergi sekarang," ucapnya sambil cepat-cepat menjauhi Chanyeol.

Namun sayangnya namja itu terlalu cepat, dan kembali merengkuh pinggangnya "Tidak semudah itu," kekehnya. Tingkah Baekhyun saat ini sungguh menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol.

"A-apa?"

"Kau harus memberiku sebuah ciuman," bisik Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun inten.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat. Wajah Chanyeol tepat di depannya. Ia sangat yakin kalau pipinya sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Dapat ia rasakan ujung hidung Chanyeol yang sudah menyentuh hidungnya. Nafas hangat Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya dan Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak lagi. Iapun pasrah, memejamkan matanya menanti bibir Chanyeol menyapa bibirnya.

Brak

Sayangnya sang pengganggu datang saat tinggal secenti lagi bibir keduanya bersatu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!" Yifan datang dengan urat kemarahannya. Iapun langsung menarik sebelah tangan Baekhyun. "Bukankah aku sudah memberi tahu kau kalau aku belum memutuskan pemenangnya!" serunya sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Chanyeol pun kesal bukan main. Gagal sudah ia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman manis dari Baekhyun. "Baiklah, maka ayo putuskan pemenangnya sekarang!" serunya sambil memasang kuda-kudanya menantang Yifan.

"Datang kepadaku!" Yifan pun menyambut tantangan itu dengan gentle.

"Ah! anu bisa kalian hentikan ini!" pinta Baekhyun seraya terkekeh pelan. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja terasa lucu ketika dia lagi-lagi diperebutkan oleh dua namja itu.

Yah begitulah kisah cinta mereka . Mungkin kedua namja itu akan terus memperebutkan Baekhyun entah sampai kapan. Mungkin Yifan akan terus mengganggu hubungan mereka sebelum ia mendapatkan cintanya yang lain. Atau mungkin hanya Baekhyunlah yeoja yang dicintainya? siapa yang tau.

Sebuah kisah cinta yang pasti akan menjadi semakin menarik kedepannya.

 **The End**

Whaaaaaa akhirnya final juga, kalau baca komiknya endingnya lucu sebenarnya, kan ekspresinya kelihatan, ngakak bacanya.

Ku ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk Reader-nim setia My Boyfriend is A vampire, mohon di maafkan kalau tata bahasanya ancur abis, harap maklum karena aku bukanlah author profesional, aku hanyalah orang iseng yang masih belajar dalam tuli menulis.

Big thank :

 **MeAsCBHS, BaekHill, rizypau06, danactebh, loeyaBee, ByunB04, dhantieee, dnrsnt, Axellia Samantha Angel, Dinia Nugraheni, Lusianabaconcy0461** **and all Guest**

 **-Salam damai incah88-**


End file.
